Heroes Coalition - Chronicles
by XP4Universe
Summary: Ever wonder what's going on in the Heroes Coalition whenever our heroes are out on a mission or whenever they had a day off? Well this is collection of stories featuring the daily lives of the members of the Coalition.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This takes after Jexi the Hunter's Dimensional Heroes Reflections: Ichigo Kurosaki One-shot.**

Arriving at Neo-City, Ichigo Kurosaki walks out from the shuttle station. The orange haired shinigami began to look around the place and is awed by it's presence.

"Woah..." Ichigo said before looking at a pamphlet, "They weren't kidding when they said this city is a hybrid of Paris, Tokyo and Las Vegas, just look how busy this city is." he said.

Ichigo then kept on walking before stopping in front of a Coffee Shop, "Maybe I should have contacted this Coalition before coming here..." he said before groaning, "Ugh... I should have done that first now I don't know where to look." he said.

Then Major Stronghold came out from the Coffee Shop when he noticed the troubled Ichigo, "IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG YOUNG LAD!?" he asked loudly.

Ichigo was surprised by his booming voice, he looks back to see a tall muscular man with a big chin, "Uhh... yeah... you see I'm new here." he said.

The Major then recognized the young man in front of him, "WELL I'LL BE! IF ISN'T YOUNG ICHIGO KUROSAKI! A PLEASURE MEETING YOU!" he declared.

Ichigo was taken back, "Y-You know me?" he asked in surprise.

The Major laughed, "OF COURSE MY BOY! I KNOW EVERY MEMBER OF THE DIMENSIONAL HEROES THAT COME AND GO! IN FACT, EVERY MEMBER OF THE DIMENSIONAL HEROES AND SHINING HOPE SQUAD ARE PRETTY POPULAR HERE!" he explained before jabbing his thumb at a billboard where an image of Jexi the Hunter and Hope the Victor are seen standing back-to-back with a caption that says "Heroes Always Wins!".

Ichigo blinks surprise, "Woah..." he said before shaking his head, "No wonder people we're looking at me." he said remembering the people he passes by from the shuttle station waving at him and greeting him.

"SO! WHAT BRINGS HERE YOU HERE!?" the Major asked.

"Oh yeah... you see I met several members of this Heroes Coalition some time ago and offers me to join them, I was reluctant at first because I just left the Dimensional Heroes just recently to live a peaceful life but..." Ichigo explains but trails.

"WHAT MADE YOU CHANGE YOUR MIND?" the Major asked.

Then Ichigo began to explain what Yoshika told him, "... and so, after talking with a friend they told me that I should do what I think it's best. So... here I am, I want to continue fighting so we can achieve peace, a peaceful world where my son would love." he declared.

The Major nodded, "You did the right decision. Like what young Yoshika just said, true peace can't be achieve as long the evil doesn't rest, we need to fight them to finally achieve peace. Also... never forget the times you had with your friends but it's also not bad to start a new one. And the Heroes Coalition is the good place to start." he said with a smile.

Ichigo was surprised when the Major talked normally but smiled back nonetheless, "Thank you, sir." he replied.

The Major nodded, "Now come! I can lead to the Training Facility." he declared.

"You know where it is?" Ichigo asked.

The Major then laughed, "OF COURSE! I'M THE COALITION'S HEAD TRAINER AFTER ALL!" he revealed.

"Are you serious!?" Ichigo gasped in shock as the Major continued laughing.

 **bzzzttt...**

 **(Play Makes No Difference - Sum 41)**

Later, the Major and Ichigo arrived at the castle-like facility as the substitute shinigami can only look up with wide eyes and open mouth.

The Major laughed again, "SEEING THE NEW RECRUIT'S REACTIONS NEVER GETS OLD!" he said.

"You got to be kidding me... this is the training facility!?" Ichigo asked in shock.

"YES! AND IT ALSO SERVES AS THE MAIN BASE OPERATION OF THE COALITION." the Major replied.

The two then enters the facility and we're greeted by a woman behind the receptionist desk. Then Major introduced Ichigo to Penelope, "PENELOPE! JUST LIKE ALWAYS, I WANT YOU TO ASSIGN A GUIDE FOR YOUNG ICHIGO WHILE I GO HAVE A TALK WITH LOUIE!" he ordered.

Penelope nodded, "Certainly..." she said before looking at the computer screen looking for an available guide then her face became unsure, "Umm... the Major, the only available guide right now is also a newbie... will she be fine?" she said.

The Major laughed again, "IT'LL BE FINE! THIS WILL BE A GOOD EXPERIENCE FOR HER!" he said before turning to Ichigo, "WELL THEN... I'LL SEE YOU AROUND, YOUNG ICHIGO!" he said.

"Likewise sir." Ichigo replied.

Later, Ichigo was sitting on a couch waiting for his guide, when a young woman probably at the same age as him arrived.

"Sorry I came late! My name is Ana Maymorie and I'll be your guide today." she introduced herself.

 **Staff Member Rookie**

 **Ana Maymorie**

Ana has a short caramel colored hair and has green eyes. She is currently wearing a blue open blazer jacket over a white polo shirt, blue shorts and red & white sneakers.

Ichigo stood up from the couch, "Nice to meet you. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki and I'm new here." he introduced himself then noticed that Ana is nervous, "Nervous?" he asked.

Ana sighed, "Hai... I was just recruited a week ago as a staff member but this is my first time acting as a guide. I'm really nervous that I won't do a good job." she admitted.

"Don't worry. The Major said that this will be good experience for you. If ever you made a mistake don't fret, you'll learn something from mistakes, that way you'll become better as time goes." Ichigo said with a smile.

Ana stares at him for a minute before smiling, "Hai!" she replied joyfully.

Later, Ana began showing Ichigo around the facility while explaining and as expected she made a few mistakes but managed to correct it completely. Ichigo meanwhile was awed about the place, he didn't imagined that the Coalition was this big and has a great training facility. Ichigo also shared to her a few stories about himself and his former team, Ana was also shock when he revealed that he is now a father.

During their tour, several trainees would greet and ask for Ichigo's autograph, some even ask to have a picture with him, Ichigo was really surprised that he was this popular.

The two then arrived at the training area.

"Woah! Look at that!" Ichigo said.

"The training is indeed hard and straining but everyone is doing their best to become strong so they can be promoted as heroes." Ana explained.

"Promoted?" Ichigo parroted.

Ana nodded, "Trainee that has proven that they had the skills will be promoted to Heroes. The promotion also goes through a hero ranking system, trainees gets promoted as Rookie Heroes and if they're doing great in missions their rank will move up to Champions and lastly, Superiors." she explained.

"Wow! That's one ranking system." Ichigo stated.

Ana nodded, "Although there are rare circumstances where a new recruit gets to be promoted very quickly as a Hero." she said.

"Really?" Ichigo asked.

Ana nodded again, "You see... a day ago, the Coalition just gain four new recruits and all four we're quickly promoted as heroes. Two of them are former criminals while the last two were described as hidden gems by the staffs and coaches." she stated.

Ichigo hummed, "I see... so I guess that if the new recruit has a great experience in fighting he or she will head straight to hero status." he thought out loud.

Ana then stares at Ichigo directly in the eyes, "And since you're once part of a team with a great experience in battles, there's no doubt that you will be promoted as a Hero fast." she declared.

Ichigo stated back at her before sighing, "If that's so... but that doesn't mean that I can't train here to improve myself further." he said.

Ana smiled, "You're right. Training is good... even the Champion ranked heroes would come here to train." she said when her eyes widen in fear before hiding behind Ichigo.

The substitute shinigami raised an eyebrow before looking to his right to see Andres "Singko" Alvarez walking towards them.

Andres then stopped in front of him staring at him through the eyes, the young Mexican cracked a smile before offering Ichigo a handshake, "Welcome." he said.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow but accepted his handshake nonetheless, "Uh... thanks." he replied.

Andres smirked before walking away, Ana sighed in relief as Ichigo turns to her, "Why are you scared to him?" he asked.

"Sorry... Andres is a bully with new recruits... for some reason I'm no exception." Ana replied.

"Really? Then why is he nice to me?"

"I think it's because you're an experienced fighter already. And from what I heard, he has high respects for heroes especially those from the Dimensional Heroes." Ana explained.

"I see... don't worry. If he ever bullies you, I'll give him a pep talk." Ichigo said.

"Thank you." Ana said with a smile.

Later after a lengthy tour, the two then arrived at the dorm. Ichigo was bewildered by the 70 foot dorm right next to the regular dorm.

"I didn't know you guys had a trainee that is similar to Titanica!" Ichigo stated in surprise.

Ana chuckled, "Believe me... I'm also surprised. But she's a sweet girl once you get past her shyness." she said as the two stops in front of one room, "And here's you're room! You'll be sharing this room with Duncan and Taro Yamada." she said.

"Duncan? Well that's good! By the way, where is he?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh! He's currently on a mission right now." Ana answered.

"Wait a minute! Don't tell me Duncan is one of the four new recruits that was promoted to hero status early!" Ichigo stated.

"Hai."

"Well I'll be! Then again... he was really strong, so I can't blame them for promoting him fast." Ichigo said.

"Well then... I'll see you tomorrow Ichigo." Ana said with a bow.

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow." Ichigo replied before entering his room without noticing the blush Ana had on her face.

Ichigo then placed his stuffs in one corner, he looks around with a smile. He's making new memories, he already had a good time in this place, both the Major and Ana we're good companions and he can't wait to meet Duncan and everyone again.

After taking a quick shower and putting on his sleepwear, he lays down on his bed with a smile while looking forward for tomorrow.

 **bzzzttt...**

The next morning, Ichigo got up early. He is looking forward to train when he heard a knock from the door.

"Who could that be?" Ichigo asked. He then opens the door saw Ana with panic written all over her face, "Ana? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Ichigo-san! You better get ready! The Major just told me that you'll be having a mission!" Ana revealed.

Ichigo blinks a few times before realizing what she said, "EEEEHHH!" he shouted.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	2. Evaluation

Back inside the dim-lit meeting room, we see both Louie and the Major sorting out some papers... with pictures and auto-biographies of different trainees and existing solo heroes.

"SO WHAT DO YOU THINK LOUIE? WHAT'S YOU'RE THOUGHTS ABOUT THE CURRENT TRAINEES AND HEROES?" the Major asked loudly... luckily the room is sound proof.

Louie hummed, "Okay... first things first. The members for the next team are Adam Rey, Luna Loud, Kikyo Yoshimoto, Andres "Singko" Alvarez, Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke, Gertrude Backhorn, Malvina, Arinah and Eustace Bagge. Eddward Marion Smith will lead this team but the formation of this team will be put into on-hold until Marcus is capable enough to lead the New Age Avengers." he elaborated.

The Major nodded, "GOOD IDEA. NOW LET'S MOVE ON WITH THE HONORARY MEMBERS OF THE NEW AGE AVENGERS!" he suggested.

"Well... as part of the deal... both Vaas and Needles will form a team of their own consisting of four members." Louie said, "Have they found suitable members for their team?" he asked.

"I THINK THEY HAD THEIR EYES ON GERALDO AXEL!" the Major replied.

 _The scene changes of a man with short blonde mohawk with blue eyes and equally blonde facial hair while lifting a barbell ._

Louie then looks at Geraldo's profile, "Geraldo..." he hummed, "An interesting choice... he's a powerhouse that's for sure." he noted.

"WHAT ABOUT THE OTHER HONORARY MEMBERS?" the Major asked.

"Duncan, Taro Yamada and the recently recruited Ichigo Kurosaki will be part of the third team. However, as for now, the three will remain honorary members of the New Age Avengers until we found suitable members for the third team." Louie said.

The Major nodded, "NOW... TIME TO EVALUATE THE OTHER TRAINEES." he said.

"Anyone you recommend?"

"Hmm... HOW ABOUT DAN MANDEL!?"

 _The scene then changes to the training area where the Scout is giving tips to the trainees._

 _"All right losers!" the Scout started, "We are going to start with the-" he didn't get to finish what he's saying, when a short middle age man with messy black hair, green eyes and poorly shaven beard while wearing a black t-shirt with the words JERK written on it, tackled Scout and began beating him mercilessly._

"Dan Mandel... a very short-tempered, very violent, very dangerous man who loves to extract vengeance even with the most mundane reasons . He's also close relative to Marcus and Eddy Skipper McGee, he's an interesting case." Louie admitted.

"HOW ABOUT DAN'S FRIEND... CHRIS PEARSON?"

 _Chris is a man in his twenties and is quite tall with light-brown hair and blue eyes. The scene changes where Chris is prying off Dan from Scout._

"Chris is definitely someone you could trust, just look how loyal he is to Dan, he gets along really well with the other trainees. He's also strong and would do anything to help a friend... but he's too trusting, so we need to fix that first." Louie said.

The Major nodded, "TOO BAD CHRIS' WIFE DIDN'T JOIN US. SHE COULD BE A GOOD ADDITION TO THE COALITION BUT I GUESS SHE DOESN'T WANT HER HUSBAND FIGURING OUT HER STATUS AS A GOVERNMENT SPY." he stated.

Louie then took another paper, "Precious Dazzle huh?" he mused.

 _The scene changes to a young African-American young man with brown curly hair tied by a purple headband is seen gracefully dodging projectiles from practice drones._

The Major chuckled, "DON'T LET HIS FLAMBOYANT LOOKS FOOLS YOU! PAUL CARTER OR PRECIOUS DAZZLE IS A LOT STRONGER AND AGILE PLUS HE CAN DO A PULL UP WITH SEVERAL CHAINS HANGING ON HIS SHOULDERS." he stated.

Louie chuckled, "You're right." he replied before looking on another paper, "Wesley Bryans." he said.

"AH! ANOTHER PROMISING TRAINEE! IF YOU COMBINED AMPED-UP ENTHUSIASM WITH A MIXED OF SOUTHERN FIGHTING STYLE, THEN YOU GET THIS GUY!" the Major said, "THOUGH HE HAS ONE FATAL FLAW." he added.

"What is it?"

 _The scenes changes in a court where several trainees are playing dodgeball. One of them is Wesley who has a long brownish black hair and green eyes._

 _"Heads up!" Luna Loud called throwing a ball._

 _Wesley was focused that is until he noticed his shoe laces are untied causing the ball to hit his face._

Both the Major and Louie are laughing loudly.

"Okay... he really need to fix that flaw." Louie reminded as he looks at another paper, "Horace Godwin." he said.

The Major snorted, "IT'S THE CRAZY REDNECK FROM TENNESSEE." he said.

 _The scene changes with a young man wearing a black cowboy hat covering his dirty blonde hair, dark eyes and had a rope tied around his neck shooting several dummies while looking all crazy._

Louie hummed, "Extremely good with various firearms and has great accuracy. Have him personally train by Pyro." he suggested.

The Major smirked, "AND TOO MAKE HIM EVEN MORE DANGEROUS. ALREADY AHEAD OF YOU." he replied.

"Now then... let's move on with the possible candidates for the third team." Louie began as he looks at different forms, "Chad Mordetzky... hmm... this young man is definitely look strong and he's a swordsman from the Warrior Universe." he said.

"YOUNG MORDETZKY IS ANOTHER SKILLED SWORDSMAN. DESPITE HIS SLOW MOVEMENT DUE TO HIS SIZE... HE MAKES IT UP FOR HIS STRENGTH!" the Major stated, "BUT HE HAS ONE PROBLEM..." he added.

 _The scene changes of a tall-burly young man with short blonde hair and brown eyes approaching of a group girls._

 _"Hey Ladies~" Chad said in a smooth voice getting the girl's attention, "Wanna hangout with a handsome stud like me?" he asked with a wink._

Louie deadpans, "So he's a flirt like Eddy... only a lot successful." he said with a sigh, "Well... as long as he doesn't flirt in missions then I'm fine with him." he said.

"THEN HOW ABOUT THIS GIRL! MAYA SPARROW!" the Major piped.

 _The scenes changes where Adam, Luna and Wesley are walking outside the facility when they saw someone flying above. It was a young girl with long blonde hair with a small ponytail and has magenta eyes but her most defining feature is her brown & red wings that she use to soar in the sky._

Louie smiled, "Ah... the newer beastmen recruits. She's a little reclused but she's a good fighter and friend. She's definitely going to be a part of the third team." he said.

"I MUST SAY I'M REALLY GLAD THAT MANY BEASTMEN TRUSTS THE COALITION." the Major said.

Louie chuckled, "My thoughts exactly." he said, "So... who's next?" he asked.

The Major hummed before snapping his fingers, "HOW ABOUT DARREN CROSS!?" he mentioned.

 _The scene changes to a young man with a pink hair, blue eyes and a pink stub having a sparring session with Samurai Jack._

Louie smiles at this, "The former Rune Knight from the Fairy Tail world. Of course, of course! Darren is charismatic, courageous, brave and very compassionate, a traits a lot of Rune Knights truly lack. This makes this young man really special... and a perfect fit for a leader." he stated.

"NOT ONLY THAT, HE IDOLIZES NATSU DRAGNEEL DESPITE HIM BEING PART OF THE MAGIC COUNCIL... WELL FORMERLY." the Major said.

"Darren is a very talented young man but the Magic Council never utilizes his capabilities, then there's his one action that the council deems unnecessary for a knight." Louie said before sighing, "I just really don't get the council... what Darren did back then was right thing yet they deem it wrong." he said.

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER NOW. WHAT MATTERS IS THAT YOUNG CROSS WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO DEMONSTRATE HIS FULL POTENTIAL IN THIS COALITION AS A HERO." the Major stated.

"You're right." Louie replied.

"MOVING ON. WHAT ARE YOUR THOUGHTS WITH YOUNG CUNNINGHAM'S FRIEND, JACQUES?"

 _The scenes changes of a young man with brown hair and green eyes doing a parkour around the training area._

"Randy recommended him. He has skills and his _Gift_ is considered rare but he's still too green." Louie stated.

"THEN WE SHALL CONTINUE TO TRAIN HIM!" the Major replied.

Louie looks on another before bursting into laughter, "Ahaha! Don't look now Major, but our next subject is your very own daughter... Karizza Stronghold!" he revealed.

The Major blushed before rubbing the back of his head, "WELL... THIS IS EMBARRASSING..." he replied with a chuckle.

Louie chuckled again, "Well now... from what it looks, you're daughter seems to be very mischievous and is prone on doing pranks." he stated.

 _The scene changes to a young girl with long messy blonde hair wearing a white rimmed glasses over head pink lazy eyes floating away while being chased by Scout, Demoman and Spy._

"SHE'S ALSO VERY REBELLIOUS. WHICH GIVES MY WIFE A HEADACHE." the Major added.

"As for her skills... do she really skip training most of the time?"

The Major chuckled nervously, "SHE DOES... SHE DOES... BUT SHE MAKES UP FOR IT WITH HER UNIQUE _GIFT_." he said.

"Yeah... what she lacks in physical strength, she makes it up with her very unique _Gift_ which very similar to a Logia type Devil Fruit user." Louie said before smiling, "Lazy she may be but she's no pushover." he stated.

The Major nodded, "Yes. And I'm proud of her." he said.

After a few hours of evaluating, the two day two decided to call it a day.

Louie then stretches his arms, "That was fun." he said.

"I THINK I'LL CALL MY WIFE AND TELL HER THAT OUR DAUGHTER IS DOING GOOD!" the Major said.

Then the two heard a loud explosion from the outside. The two looks at each other with blank looks.

"I think you should save that for later and go and see what's going in out there." Louie said.

The Major saluted, "Wish us luck." he said before running out of the room.

Louie then sighed, "May this be a good experience for everyone ." he said.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	3. Moral Conversations

**Note: This happens right after the first chapter of Jexi the Hunter's Jack: A Thief of the Universe**

It was another fine day in the Training Camp.

Anna Maymorie is then seen showing several new recruits around the camp amongst the new recruits are Shizune Takatsuki, Charlotte Dunois, Laura Bodewig and Kanzashi Sarashiki. Other trainees like Arinah and Eustace are seen eating creampuffs that the former made, Vaas and Needles are talking to one trainee, Ichika is seen training by doing several push-ups and outside by the tree house build by Marcus and Eddy themselves, we see Double D, Minna, Gertrude, Malvina, Jake, Randy, Danny, Rex, Taro, Rolf and Andres having a conversation.

"I see... Jack Ginova... we should be weary with this person." Double D stated.

The night before, Rex and Danny along with Adam Rey and Luna Loud are given a daily task to guard a museum somewhere in Neo-City of rare collection of assorted gems. However, they we're outsmarted by a young man named Jack Ginova whom had a strange ability to steal someone's abilities and he easily stolen Adam's but fortunately he gain in back. Jack easily got the gems and made an easy escape. The task is deem a failure but apparently no one sympathies with the owner of the museum since he is known to be an asshole, so Rex, Danny and Luna doesn't really care, however Adam was is a little bit frustrated that his ability was easily stolen.

"I can't also believe that he's also apart of the Ginova Family.'' Rex said with his arms crossed.

Malvina then turns to Andres, "Singko, how's Adam doing?'' she asked.

Andres shrugged, "He's doing fine albeit a little frustrated but Luna and Kikyo is with him, so I think he'll be fine.'' he replied.

"Despite the failure of your task. It seems that you guys are taking this really fine.'' Minna pointed out.

Danny shrugged, "We've done many daily tasks before and most of them are utter failure, I guess we got use to it.'' he replied.

"Like the time the Mayor asks us to paint the outer walls with white paint but ended up painting it with pink when this numbskull mixed red paint with white.'' Rex said jabbing a thumb at Randy.

"I said I was sorry!'' Randy cried out making everyone laugh out loud.

"However... we learn something from those failures... it helps us open our eyes and take a very good look to ourselves. It helps us corrects our flaws and doubts... what happen last night is nothing compare to the failures we got before as it each failure is our stepping stone that drive us to move forward.'' Rex stated with a proud smile.

"You got that right.'' Jake said.

"Rolf is never been so moved by such powerful speech." Rolf said with tears on his eyes.

"Me too..." Malvina sniffed.

Andres rolled his eyes at Rolf and Malvina's reaction but he agrees with Rex's speech.

"I guess that's a great way to develop you're growth as a hero. Accepting failures and using it as strength to move on... my father would totally agree with that.'' Taro said.

Rex nodded, "I'm pretty sure Adam will get through his little dilemma... he will learn something from this failure and it will help him see what he needs to do for his future." he said.

"Such intriguing words... did you come up with that?'' Double D asked.

Rex shook his head, "Nope! The President told me those words when we first got the taste of failure... his words are carve into our hearts and minds after that.'' he said with a smile.

"The president is really a nice old guy... and very cool too.'' Jake said.

"Yeah... he keeps everyone in this coalition in check. Both physically and mentally.'' Danny added.

"We really owe him a lot. Louie maybe the founder of this place but the President is the heart and soul of the Heroes Coalition.'' Randy said.

"I met the President several times... he's really a good person.'' Minna claimed.

"He's a bit childish but he's someone you'll get along well.'' Gertrude added.

"Even Vaas and Needles holds him in high regard." Taro quipped.

"He also teaches me how to cook... something I wanted to learn for a long time and he help me achieve it.'' Malvina said.

"He does cook for us a lot.'' Rolf mused, "And Rolf appreciates the feast he presents to us." he said.

"He gives me advice about my family situation... I look up to him like a real father.'' Andres said.

Double D smiles at everyone, good conversations like this really helps boosts the morals of everyone, even after last night's events ended in a negative effect, it didn't stopped everyone from moving forward and looking at the positive light. He then looks at the sky, "Hey guys...'' he called gaining everyone's attention, "To all of us... I believe the real hero is the President.'' he declared with a smile.

Everyone smiled, "Yeah!" they replied happily altogether with their fist raised up high.

 **bzzzttt...**

Inside a small kitchen somewhere in the facility, we Samurai Jack, The Medic and Dr. Apoy having a meal in a small table with several drinks around them, and in another table we see a solemn Stronghold and Louie looking all blue on one table.

Dr. Apoy looks at Stronghold and Louie, "Are they still feeling bad about last night?" he asked.

"I believe so." Samurai Jack replied, "They still blame themselves for last night's failure even though everyone doesn't think it's a big deal." he stated.

"Despite it's zey are more concerned with ze thief rather then ze things hat was stolen." the Medic deducted.

Then a small old man entered the kitchen, "Oh my~ What is the matter my sons?" he asked with a cheerful smile.

Everyone turns to the old man, "P-President!?" Stronghold called in surprise.

 **Heroes Coalition President**

 **Mario Martinez**

Mario is a short man with a black bald head, gray eyes and wears round glasses. He wears an open checkered polo with a white shirt underneath, black pants and red shoes.

"You two seems to be in a dilemma." Mario pointed out, "Would you care to tell me?" he asked.

Stronghold and Louie then began to explain the events from last night which end up in a failure.

Mario nodded in understanding, "That is a bit frustrating." he said with a calm voice.

Louie looks down on his coffee, "We always assume that it's mostly normal thieves that would go after the museum. We completely overlooked the possibility of super powered thieves of coming after the museum." he explained.

"And not only that... young Adam Rey got his abilities stolen... luckily it was temporary. The young man is kinda frustrated because of that." Stronghold added.

"If we're only aware with that... then last night's task won't end up in a failure." Louie said.

Mario looks at the two for a minute before sighing, then he gave them a smile, "My boys... I understand your frustrations but... do you remember what I told you when the two of you first got the taste of failure?" he asked.

"Experiencing failure will help us grow." Stronghold and Louie said at the same time when their eyes widen in realization, "That's right... how can I forget!" the latter gasped.

Mario nodded, "That's right. This is the first time this happened right? Then use this experience to make sure it won't happen again." he stated.

"But... that thief has the ability to steal someone's ability... how can we deal with that?" Stronghold asked.

Mario hummed before smiling, "Pop quiz! What can you defeat a water manipulator?" he asked.

"Uhm... use extreme heat to dehydrate his or her." Stronghold answered.

"What about a summoner?"

"Take away his or her item that he or she use in summoning." Louie answered.

"So how will you deal with a person that can temporarily stole your abilities?"

"Use every each of our strength to beat him or her without our powers." Stronghold answered then it both hits the two, "Wait a minute... that's it!" he claimed standing up.

"To deal with that kind of situation! We must improve our strength to top level so we can fight back without relying to our powers!" Louie said in realization standing up.

The two stared at each other before smiling, "I think we found our solution!" Louie claimed.

"YES! WE MUST FURTHER TRAIN BOTH HEROES AND TRAINEES' PHYSICAL STRENGTH TO THE POINT THAT THEY HAVE TO RELY TO THEIR POWERS ALL THE TIME!" Stronghold shouted with a smile.

Mario gave them a smile and nodded, "Like I said before, by experiencing failure will help you grow... you're already past the age but that doesn't mean that you can't learn from your mistakes." he said.

Both Stronghold and Louie turns with a bow, "THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" they said at the same time.

Mario chuckled while waving his hand, "It's fine... now... I believe you got something to do... now, march my sons!" he ordered.

"YES SIR!" the two replied at the same time before merrily marching out of the kitchen eager to start their new training plans.

"You never seize to amaze me Mister President." Samurai Jack commented.

Mario chuckled again, "I'm just doing what I love to do. We the Heroes Coalition are one big family and it's only natural for us to look after a family member. Am I right?" he stated.

"I couldn't agree more." Dr. Apoy said.

"Family is ze best." the Medic followed.

"Now then... I better start cooking... we're having curry tonight!" Mario declared earning cheers from the trio.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later that day, Stronghold and Louie announced a new training routine that will help everyone improves their physical strength and conditioning, while the training is going to be a lot harsher, no one complained, in fact everyone is looking forward for it.

Walking outside the facility, we see Double D and Minna having a good conversation while watching Arinah, Eustace, Rex, Randy, Shizune and Luna playing basketball in an open court.

"Despite the negative effect of the robbery last night, I am glad that everyone is still smiling." Double D stated with a smile.

Minna nodded, "You're right. There is no better to do than smile and look forward what's ahead of you." she said.

"So... wanna go somewhere today? We're from free schedule after all." Double D offered while rubbing the back of his head.

Minna giggled, "I would love to." she replied as she wrapped her arms around his arm.

"Well then... I know a good place to hang out." Double D said with a smile as the two left the facility grounds.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	4. The Rising Stars Arrival

New Team Rising

"Oh my~... the first Female Emotionless, you say?" President Mario Martinez said in surprise.

"Witnesses codenamed it, Balletia. It's a humanoid type emotionless that's a highly fast striker and light on its feet despite its tall stature." Louie said. "Major, what do you think of this?"

"I'M STILL CONFUSED HOW THIS ONE IS BEEN CREATED! BUT I HAD A NAGGIN' FEELING THAT DARK FORCES AREN'T BEHIND THIS!" the Major shouted.

"It only means one thing… we're dealing with something independent… I have a hunch that this Emotionless serves no one.'' Samurai Jack shared his thoughts.

"It's not the only one." Spy said showing the resurrected Tyranno.

"Isn't dat one of the ones that attacked Metal town? Why's it alive all of a sudden?" Scout asked.

"Apparently a series of events revived it." Spy said.

"They call it Tyranno, because it looks like a t-rex. It seems that it can hit hard, using its arms and tail… and apparently it knows how to use moves from WWE." Dr. Pating stated.

"You're kidding right?'' Joanna asked.

Dr. Pating shrugged, "Wish I was.'' he replied. "Witnesses in metal city said that it pulled an RKO out of nowhere.'' he explained.

"I believe the perfect opponent for this Tyranno is Ed, aside from his _Gift_ Ed knows a lot of wrestling moves… heavy saw it several times.'' Heavy said.

"Unfortunately, Tyranno and Balletia seem to follow their own path for some reason. This is a behavior we have not seen from previous Emotionless at all." the Medic explained.

"So what's our move for now?'' the Scout asked.

"Keep a close watch on those two for now. Also, be sure to track the movements of those two. Green Lantern and Skyroar, those two are too dangerous to be left unwatched, both of them being _Cursed_." Louie said, "I'm surprised that Adele's power was transferred to that boy… we must do everything to stop him from waking her, I know from experience… Adele WILL END everything if she awakens.'' he said.

"Well, I've made up my mind." Mario said. "Major… it is time to assemble the second team."

"WHAT!?'' the Major exclaimed.

"But sir… if we're going to create the second team then it means we need to remove Eddward from the New Age Avengers immediately but… how about this… how about we form second team without Eddward and have Adam temporarily leads them for now?'' Louie suggested.

"Make it a full leader." Mario said. "I have seen that boy preform in leadership. Now go on, assemble the campers! We have a team to put together!" he smiled.

Camp Assembly Hall…

 **(Cue - WWE 205 Live Main Theme - Hail The Crown feat. From Ashes to New)**

The staff assembled to the stage as the campers gathered. To their surprise, even the president was up there.

"What is the president doing at an official gathering?!" Double D asked in shock.

"I gotta feeling this assembly has a really, huge announcement.'' Rex stated.

"You can say that again…." Eddy said.

"I'm terribly sorry about you having to come back after the cameras picked up that embarrassing moment, Eddy." Double d said.

"Ah, don't sweat it, it's Marcus who made a fool of himself albeit with a cool speech.'' Eddy said.

Marcus is seen lying on the floor catatonically sucking his thumb.

"And they plan this guy as a leader… what an embarrassment.'' Gertrude said with as sigh.

"Marcus-sama~ You we're so cool back there.'' Malvina cooed with hearts in her eyes.

"Good lord… looks like Marcus got his own Juvia with him.'' Eddy commented, "I can already imagine Malvina getting all yandere with other girls..." he said, "... Tennis Match should watch out." he whispered.

"AHEM!" The major cleared his throat getting everyone's attention, "MAY WE HAVE YOU'RE ATTENTION PLEASE!'' he shouted. "IF YOU WISH TO KNOW WHY WE'VE CALLED YOU… THE PRESIDENT HAS DECIDED TO FORM THE SECOND TEAM!" he revealed.

Everyone began to cheer loudly for the announcement.

"Soon, you will follow the steps of the New Age Avengers, and form a group of your own such as the Dimensional Heroes or Shining Hope Squad." Louie said.

Everyone then grabbed Marcus and Eddy's mouth shut from fangirling.

"BUT FIRST… EDDWARD MARION SMITH!'' the Major called, "PLEASE COME FORWARD TO THE STAGE!" he said.

Double D then got on stage as Mario steps forward, "Eddward… originally, it was plan for you to lead this second team but we decided to change that… Eddward, from this point on, you are no longer the leader nor a member of the New Age Avengers… cause I hereby announce that you are the Heroes Coalition's Chief Operating Officer!'' he announced.

Everyone gasped from the announcement.

"COO?! Double D has just become like Triple H!'' Ed said in shock.

"Easy Ed. I don't think Double D is gonna go all Authority on us." Rex reassured.

Mario smiled at the young man, "I'm looking forward working with you.'' he said.

Double D was shock but smiled nonetheless, "Yes sir! I won't let you down!'' he said in determination.

"Congratulations Eddward!'' Minna cheered.

"And now… for the announcement of the 2nd team." Samurai Jack said. "Regular rules applying… lets get started."

"Wait! Our team doesn't have a leader anymore! Who's gonna take Double D's place?'' Eddy asked.

Mario chuckles, "That's simple… you're new leader is none other than Marcus the Kane!'' he announced.

Everyone began to cheer while Marcus was left speechless.

"Marcus-sama~! Congratulations!'' Malvina cheered as she hugged the poor boy.

"I think I'm gonna regret this…' Marcus muttered with a pale face.

"You'll be fine. There's none more suited to the job than you." Adam reassured.

Marcus sighed, "Then the burden is mine.'' he said with a grin.

"Well now, shall we get the formation underway?" Mario asked.

Nodding, the scout went first like before. "Alright Losers, listen up here! The first member is the man with the most furiously strong slap I've ever seen… the Gravity Man, Andres "Singko" Alvarez!" he announced.

Yoshika gasped. "Andres-san! You've finally been promoted to hero!'' she said in delight.

Andres stood in shock, his eyes widened as he got on stage.

Mario looks at him with a smile, "You're long dream has come true my son… I'm proud of you.'' he said.

And with that, Andres began to cry as Mario pulls him into a hug patting his back gently.

"Dude, the prez is his dad?!" Luna asked in shock.

"Nope… he calls everyone here as his sons and daughters… we are like a big family after all.'' Danny said.

"Looks like our bully has finally got the happiness he wanted.'' Rex said.

Samurai Jack then stepped, "Next to join are two powerful witches from the 501st Joint Fighter Wing… Minna-Dietlende Wilcke and Gertrude Backhorn!'' he called as the two witches got on stage.

"Way to go Minna!'' Double D cheered.

"Congratulations Backhorn-san!'' Yoshika cheered.

Then Spy stepped forward, "Next up… I can't believe I'm saying this… but it's the oldest trainee of the camp… Eustace Bagge!'' he announced.

"Alright, old timer! You got the hero gig!" Luna said.

Eustace grinned rubbing his hands together, "Hehehe… with this I'll be stinking rich!'' he said as he got on stage.

Then Demoman stepped forward, after taking a swig of his beer. "Im proud ta announce th' next member of this team, as I found her mahself. Th' biggest lass in the whole bleedin camp, and can still get bigger… Kikyo Yoshimoto!"

"Whoa-ho-ho! Huge move by Demoman, literally!" Rex said.

"But isn't Kikyo too big to get on that stage?'' Yoshika asked.

"Guess… we'll have to congratulate her from the outside.'' Adam said.

"Welcome to the party, Kikyo!" Randy said from inside to Kikyo, who placed herself by the stage outside.

"You get a prize by having a date with me.'' Eddy claimed with a wink only to be hit by a newspaper on the head courtesy of Double D.

"Gomen… but you're really not my type, Eddy-san…" Kikyo said nervously.

"Gaaakkk!'' Eddy said in shock before running away again like a heart-broken high school girl.

"Nothing to see there everyone… nothing to see.'' Double D said.

Then Joanna stepped, "Next to join is none other than "Miss God Hands'' herself, Arinah!'' she announced.

Arinah then runs up to the stage and shared a high-five with Eustace much to everyone's shock.

"Something you wanna tell us about this, Arinah?" Minna asked.

Arinah giggled, "Well… you could say that I'm pretty close with Eustace.'' she replied.

"Bah!'' Eustace scoffed looking away like a tsundere.

Next up was Samurai Jack again, "The next person is the Miraculous Healer, Malvina." he said.

Marcus then pats her back, "Congrats! Make Sanya proud!'' he said with a smile.

Malvina smiled brightly as hearts floats around her, "Marcus-sama~ Hai!'' she replied as she ran towards the stage getting hugged by Minna and Gertrude.

The Soldier then stepped forth. "Next is our camp's resident Rockstar from Royal Woods, Michigan! The Master of Sound, Luna Loud!" he announced as everyone cheered loudly for the rocker chick.

"Alright! Rock on, bro!" Luna said getting up onto the stage.

"Let's see… that makes eight members! Which means Major's last up, and he's gonna announce the leader!" Randy said.

"But who's gonna replace Double D since he's not gonna lead this team?" Eddy asked.

"Don't worry… we'll find a final member soon enough.'' Louie stated.

The Major soon stepped up. "NOW IT IS TIME TO ANNOUNCE THE LEADER OF THIS TEAM. WITH AN EYE TO THE FUTURE, THE LEADER OF THIS TEAM IS ONE WHO HAS SHOWN GREAT LEADERSHIP JUST RECENTLY…" he said as the crowd murmured and wondered who it was. "ADAM REY!" he called out.

The crowd popped and cheered in shock.

"WOW!" Randy said as Adam made his way to the stage.

Double D placed a hand on Adam's shoulder, "Godspeed Adam! And congratulations!'' he said with as smile.

"Man, this feels… I dunno, it feels amazing!" Adam said.

"You'll get used to it.'' Double D replied, "Now go up there and be proud of yourself.'' he said.

Adam made his way to the stage.

"It's really an honor, everyone! As for my teams name….. I've already chosen it! Since we've all risen among the ranks and are special in our own way… our team name is… The Rising Stars!" Adam said.

Mario nodded, "A fitting name… congratulations my children.'' he praised.

Louie nodded. "From this day forth, you are known as The Rising Stars!'' he declared.

Everyone began to cheered loudly.

Andres whips out his phone and began to call someone, "Hey… you won't believe this… but I… I finally done it… I'm a hero now! Yes! Yes! I will make sure to make you proud… thank you.'' he said ending his call.

"Who were you talking too, your parents?" Adam asked.

Andres shook his head but smiled, "It's my little sister.'' he replied.

"Make her see the hero in you." Adam smiled back.

Andres puts on his Fedora and smiled back, "Of course 'ese… that's what I always wanted to do.'' he said.

Marcus then stretched his arms, "Welp! Since it's all over… I wanna go to some Coffee Shop and get something to drink… who's with me?'' he offered.

"I'm with ya… I wanna relax before we go to another mission.'' Eddy said, "Plus… I wanna show Flash and the others around the place.'' he added.

"I bet whatever mission they'll get will be our first." Adam said.

"Im pumped for that! I can't wait to see other worlds!" Luna said.

"The question is, where will we go when we are assigned the mission along with Marcus' team?" Minna asked.

Louie then walks towards them, "Unfortunately, both teams will be having separate missions, there are a lot of worlds out there that need our assistance." he said, "We can't have two teams going on the same mission when there are other available missions for one another, I hope you all understand." he said.

"I get it." Adam said.

"So, whats our first misson?" Luna asked.

"All in due time, Luna. All in due time…" Louie said with a chuckle.

 **Co-Written with Hope the Victor**

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Palladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	5. A Calm Day and Sparring Session

One day after the formation of The Rising Stars, everything is back to normal in the camp. Eddy volunteered, much to everyone's surprise, to show Sandalwood, Flash Sentry and Trixie around the facility, Jake and Shizune are training some aerial manuevers, Ed along with Randy went to Neo-City to buy some new comic books, Yoshika is training with Demoman while looking out for his health, Rolf is out somewhere in a near-by agriculture facility helping out, Vaas and Needles are hanging out with another trainee, Taro is doing a daily exercise, Ichigo and Duncan are having a morning coffee with Anna, Double D is already busy working as the Coalition's COO, the entire Rising Stars team are currently hanging out in Neo-City getting to know each other and strengthening their bonds, Rex and Danny are having a talk with the Scotsman, a recent addition to the camp's staff, the rest of the trainees including Charlotte, Laura and Kanzashi are minding their own business and as for Marcus... well, the hand-picked leader of the New Age Avengers is getting scolded by a staff member.

Marcus is currently wearing a gray-tight shirt, black jogging pants and red & white sneakers.

"You should really be careful Marcus... you're already hot with the Marines and making an enemy with a very powerful being is really dangerous!'' an older girl stated with a stern voice while referring to Green Lantern.

Marcus sighed, "I know that Erika... but this guy really pushed it too far... and I really look forward in getting my hands on him!'' he replied in defiance.

 **Morals Committee Member**

 **Erika Yaeger**

Erika is a young woman in her twenties. She has pale, youthful skin tone, blue eyes and light-orange hair tied in a short pigtails. She wears a long-loose yellow jacket over a white dress shirt, blue denim shorts, black & white striped socks and brown sneakers.

"Look Marcus... we from the Morals Committee doesn't forbid reckless behavior... with the trainers being the worst... we just want you to be careful and be wary to who you go against.'' Erika explained.

"I understand that but my decision still stands.'' Marcus replied.

Erika sighed, "And I understand that too Marcus, I'm just looking out for you.'' she said.

Marcus smiled, "And I appreciate that.'' he said.

Erika smiled back, "Whatever...'' she said before patting him hard on the back, "I better get going, I was about to see Anyan when I randomly ran into to you.'' she said.

"I think I saw Anna in the cafeteria having a morning coffee with Ichigo and Duncan.'' Marcus replied.

Erika then grinned, "Oho~ Looks like Anyan is making a move to her crush... better go and remind her again that he's married.'' she said as she walks past Marcus.

The miserable, young lad looks back at her, "Please do... otherwise, it will cause a problem with Ichigo.'' he called out, Erika waves her hands in response. Once she's out of sight, Marcus looks forward, "What was I doing again?'' he asked himself, "Oh! Right!'' he said.

He then proceeds to walk towards the training area when someone calls him.

"Hey Marcus!"

Marcus turns around with a blank face, "Yes? Who's calling?" he asked.

A young man, the same age as him, is seen running towards him, "Yo! I think this is the first we actually had a talk." he said.

Marcus nodded, he had seen this guy several times but never once they got to introduce each other, "I guess your right." he replied.

The young man chuckled, "I'm Darren Cross, by the way, and I just wanted to say congrats of becoming the new leader of your team!" he said.

 **Rookie Trainee**

 **Darren Cross**

Darren has a spiky pink hair, blue eyes and a pink stub. He is currently wearing a gray jumpsuit and red & white Converse.

Marcus rubs the back of his sheepishly, "Thanks and nice to meet you... but I'm still kinda overwhelmed that I've become leader all of the sudden... I'm pretty much still incompetent if you ask me." he said.

"I don't think that's a problem... I mean a lot trainers and staffs mentioned that you have qualities of a good leader." Darren said.

Marcus blinks in surprise, "Really? They think of me that way?" he asked.

Darren nodded, "Yeah... but if you still think you're not ready yet then use this experience to further build yourself and your team, like they say building a leader it's always better than choosing one." he said.

Marcus smirked, he's beginning to like this guy, "Thanks. I think I'll just do that." he said, "So, how about you, do you want to lead a team?" he asked.

"I would love to but that's for the staffs to decide. Besides, my only goal is to be like Natsu Dragneel." Darren declared.

"Natsu Dragneel? One of the strongest member of the Fairy Tail guild and the Dimensional Heroes! Wow!" Marcus said in awe.

Darren nodded, "I really idolized him, even though I'm a Rune Knight, I was inspired by his heroics and despite causing damage all the time, I know that his heart is on the right place especially to those who he cares for, so I wanna be just like him, that's why I joined Coalition to become a hero like him." he said in determination.

Marcus smiled, "That's a good goal, I think you'll get there soon as long as you work hard. Just like Natsu Dragneel, whom works hard, not just a mage for Fairy Tail but as well as hero for the Dimensional Heroes." he stated.

"By the way... if you had time, would you like to have a spar with me? I just want to test my skills of your levels." Darren offered.

"You know... even though I'm in the heroes rank I'm probably still on the same level as a Rookie Trainer but if you insist..." Marcus said looking at his watch, "... since I got nothing to do today why not! Just meet me in the training area in one hour." he said with a grin.

Darren grins back, "Of course!" he replied.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later, we see Eddy, Sandalwood, Flash and Trixie enters the cafeteria after finishing the tour. Eddy is currently wearing his yellow shirt underneath a black vest, blue jeans and brown shoes.

"So whaddya guys think of the place?" Eddy asked.

"It was gnarly dude! I really like it here!" Sandalwood replied with a big smile.

"Yeah... I can't wait to start training... I know you said it's hard especially with the heavy schedule but I don't mind as long as I learn." Flash said in determination.

"Trixie loves this place! The Great and Powerful Trixie is very please that she's in this place!" Trixie said proudly.

Eddy chuckled, "Glad you guys like it." he said then he notice a short middle-aged man walking towards the cafeteria exit, "Hey Dan! Where are you going?" he called out.

 **Rookie Trainee**

 **Dan Mandel**

Dan has a messy black hair, green eyes and poorly shaven beard, he wears a black t-shirt with the words 'JERK' written on it, blue jeans and black ankle boots.

Dan looks back at him with a sneer, "Where is it like I'm going? I'm going to burn that stupid clothing store for selling 1800's dresses when it's not trending in the first place!" he replied with gritted teeth.

Eddy sighed as he facepalm, "Dan... not again... you already burned a toy store to ashes a week ago... I think you should refrain from burning that clothing store and try exact your vengeance with another method." he suggested.

Dan thought about it, "Well... I heard that the owner is cheating on his wife." he said.

"Well... rather than burning the store, why not just exposed his heinous act, the scandal is good enough to close the store for good then steal those dresses and burn them somewhere else." Eddy instructed.

Dan grinned evily, "Why that's a great idea! Thanks Eddy, I knew I can always count on you!" he said before leaving.

Eddy sighed in relief before turning back to the CHS students, "Sorry about that... that's Dan Mandel, he's a cousin of Marcus and mine." he said.

"Dude... did he really burned down a toy store?" Sandalwood asked in disbelief.

"Believe it or not, he just did... he wanted an All Might action figure and bought one in a local toy store but he later finds out it was fake and easily breaks, this got him really angry and along with Chris, they set the toy store in fire." Eddy explained.

"Really? That's it? He burned down a toy store for a fake action figure!" Flash said indecorously.

"Yup! Dan gets angry very easily even with the simplest things, from drinking coffee with creamer, not be able to play videogames or stealing his cookies... if you ever get him mad, then prepare yourself for the most inhuman revenge plots he'll brought down to you." Eddy said, "The Scout learns it the hardest way." he added, as he remembers the time Dan beats the Scout for calling him loser.

Trixie gulps, "Remind Trixie not to make him mad... or get near to him." she said.

"Not if you remind me first." Flash replied.

Then Ed and Randy enters the cafeteria carrying bags filled with comic books and video games. Ed is currently wearing his trademark green jacket over a blue t-shirt with the words 'The Real Beast' written on it, red pants and slippers while Randy wears his usual attire.

Trixie's face lights up when she saw Ed, "Greetings Ed!" she greeted excitedly.

"Hiya Trixie!" Ed greeted back making her blush slightly.

"Geez... that's a lot of comic book and video games you bought!" Eddy pointed out.

Randy chuckled sheepishly, "There's a lot of new comics and video games came out this month, we couldn't resist buying all of them." he replied.

"Hey Trixie!" Ed said as he approaches her, "Would you like to read this?" he offered handing her a manga, "The main character kinda looks like you, so I figure you would like to read it." he stated.

Trixie took the book and held it close to her chest, "Thanks Ed... Trixie will definitely love reading this." she replied with a blush but unbeknownst to her, Eddy, Flash and Sandalwood is looking at her with a teasing grin.

Then Rex came running with excitement written on his face.

"Hey Rex!'' Randy called out, "What's the hurry?" he asked.

"Marcus is having a sparring session with Darren Cross! You better go see it!" Rex said back as he left the cafeteria.

"Darren Cross? The guy from the Fairy Tail world!" Eddy said.

"That's weird... Marcus rarely spars with anyone..." Randy stated.

"Let's go and check it out!" Sandalwood said as they left the cafeteria.

 **bzzzttt...**

 **(Play PWG Theme - Hang Me from the Moon by Barbarian Overlords)**

Eddy, Ed, Randy, Sandalwood, Flash and Trixie arrives at the training to see a lot of spectators, from the entire team of New Age Avengers, The Rising Stars (Kikyo is seen peaking from the outside), staffs members, other trainees and officials. At one end of the makeshift arena mat, we see Marcus warming himself up with Darren doing the exact same thing at the opposite side.

"Hey did we miss anything?" Eddy asked.

Double D with Minna right next to him turns to Eddy, he is currently wearing a black suit with red tie, black pants and leather shoes, "Nope! It's just getting started!" he replied.

"Is Darren gonna fight Marcus barehanded?" Randy asked.

"Apparently he is, Darren maybe a swordsman but he's an adapt street fighter." Double D replied.

"Get ready Darren!" Marcus shouted.

"Let's do this!" Darren declared.

And with that, the two charges at each other. Marcus attack first with a punch but Darren dodges then the pink haired boy charges at him but Marcus got behind slapping his back a little, Darren then throws another punch but Marcus dodges by rolling over then Darren tried to kick him but NAA leader dodges by backflipping to his feet, then Darren charges again only to Marcus to do a leap frog over him, Darren then quickly goes for a kick but with good timing Marcus caught his boot then with all his might he pushes the boot upwards along with Darren's entire body but he managed to land safely on his feet, then Marcus unleashes a fury of punches but Darren dodges by moving his body to his left, to his right and ducking down in a fast phase.

"Oh mah God!'' Flash exclaimed in awe.

Then Marcus tried to kick him but Darren blocks it with forearm then Marcus does a spinning kick but Darren dodges by ducking down then the pink haired young man grabs Marcus' pants dragging down in a school boy causing Marcus to roll backwards falling to his knees, then Darren then tries to kick him but Marcus quickly rolls away to safety.

Marcus quickly got up with a smile on his face while clapping his hands as he was really impressed while everyone began to cheer for both of them.

"All they did so far is dodge every attacks but on how they do it was really amazing!" Rex praised.

"This going to be an awesome spar!" Jake said.

The Major smirked, "THIS IS THE CLEAR RESULT IF YOU TRAIN YOURSELF TO THE FULLEST! I HOPE ALL YOU WOULD FOLLOW BOTH OF THIS BOY'S EXAMPLE!" he shouted.

Everyone responded by a cheer as they continue to watch the spar between Marcus and Darren. Meanwhile, Louie can be seen watching at the gym's entrance doorway with a smile when his phone began to ring.

He quickly answered it, "Hello?" he called.

"Louie, we got a problem." Dr. Apoy announced from the other line.

"What is it?" Louie asked in concern.

"We lost track of Gingka Hagane from the world he's currently assigned... we need to dispatch a rescue team for him!" Dr. Apoy said.

Louie nodded, "Got that! And I know a team ready for that!" he declared, "And by the way... is SHE ready?" he asked.

"She's ready to go Louie! The newest member of the New Age Avengers will be a great addition to the team." Dr. Apoy replied.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	6. A New Life - Adagio Dazzle

**Note: Takes place after TP-After Credits by Jexi the Hunter.**

It was a good day in the Training Facility, although some are worried for the current situation of the heroes in the Junkyard Planet while praying that they all come back safe. Everyone would usually do their usual routines, like training or just plain hanging out with friends.

Case in point, we see Anna walking around the halls when she saw Flash, Sandalwood and Trixie peaking their heads at the kitchen room's doorway.

"What are you guys looking at?" Anna asked with a raised eyebrow.

The trio turns to her, "Dudette... you gotta see who's in the kitchen right now." Sandalwood said.

Anna take a peak and saw the President of the Heroes Coalition, Mario preparing some food while that is nothing but ordinary but what caught her attention was the girl sitting on the table while gobbling every food from the plate like no tomorrow which is a kinda funny if you look at it.

 **Former Siren and Dazzlings Leader**

 **Adagio Dazzle**

Upon closer look, the girl had an orange curly and poofy hair with pale apple green skin tone, she is wearing a dirty hoodie jacket, sweatpants and rubber shoes.

"Who's that?" Anna asked.

"Well... that's Adagio Dazzle... one of the three sirens who once tried to conquer our world." Flash revealed.

"Trixie still remembers how they brainwashed everyone with their singing voice." Trixie added.

"But thanks to the Rainbooms and the Dimensional Heroes, they we're defeated." Sandalwood finished the explanation.

"Huh... wonder what she's doing here? And is she related to Precious Dazzle?" Anna asked.

"Trixie don't think so... Trixie is good friends with Precious and his real name is Paul Carter plus Adagio is a siren." Trixie replied.

"Where's the rest of the sirens?" Anna asked curiously.

Flash hummed in response, "I believe that they're now members of the Dimensional Heroes, with Sonata dating Odd and Aria being some sort of Pokemon Trainer." he answered.

"That only leaves Adagio's fate... and here she is eating everything the President hands to her." Sandalwood said.

"Trixie knows that Adagio's misdeed are cruel but Trixie can't help but feel sorry for her... I mean... look at her, she's far different from person she once was." Trixie pointed out.

"Yeah... let's hope the President could do something for her." Anna said.

Inside the kitchen, Adagio munches on a hamburger as Mario placed a plate of spaghetti.

"Eat up my child, there's plenty more so enjoy yourself." Mario said with a smile.

Adagio stopped eating for a minute, "C-can I ask you something?" she asked nervously.

"What is it my child?" Mario asked as he took a sit.

"W-why are you helping me? I know you already heard of me right... a siren... a former siren... who tried to conquer the world..." Adagio said solemnly. Usually, Adagio would take advantage of the situation and manipulate things but somehow she can't bring herself to do that in front of this man, something about this man that she can't help but feel warm as if all of her sufferings were washed away upon meeting him.

Mario chuckled, "Yes I know... I know who you are." he replied.

"But... are you sure about this... you're helping an evil person here..." Adagio said. Despite how hurtful it is, it's the truth and she can't never deny it.

Mario hummed in response before smiling, "My child... this Coalition has taken in criminals with crimes way worst than taking over the world. However, we took them in our care because they deserve to change and start a new life." he said pouring a glass of orange juice which Adagio gladly took before continuing, "My child... you may have done a lot of misdeeds in the past but that doesn't mean that you can't move on... your sisters did, so why can't you." he stated.

"Sisters..." Adagio muttered in sadness, although she ridicules and looks down on her sisters most of the time, she knows that she only had them as her companions and they left her after an argument, she may deny it all she want but she misses her sisters, even if she claim that she hates them but deep inside she knows that she cares for them, and now they're gone living a better life while she was left in dust, she was jealous but deep inside she was happy for them, "I... I wanted to move on as well... but I don't know where to start." she said.

"What is it that you want to do then?" Mario asked.

"Aside from getting the entire world to adore me..." Adagio joked before sighing, "I... I wanted to sing again... not for world conquering... but I want to sing again... cause it's the only thing I'm good at." she said with dream-filled eyes but she then frown, "But without my gem... I can't even sing..." she said in sadness as tears began to fall from her eyes, "If only I could turn back time... I would love to use my singing for a good purpose... and if I could turn back time... my sisters could still be with me right now..." she said as she began to cry.

Meanwhile, Anna and the others can't help but feel sad for the former siren, sure she did bad things in the past but she already suffered enough and add the fact that she's alone all this time was a lot more sadder.

Mario looks at her in sadness as he pulls her to a hug, "There... there... it'll be alright..." he said calmly as he pats her back gently. Adagio would continue to cry as the President warmly embrace her like what a Father would do for his child.

Anna and the CHS trio looks at each other with a smile as they decided to leave them alone.

After a minute of crying, the President told her to take a shower. After cleaning herself up, Adagio was surprised to see her usual attire ready for her. She now wears a dark pink short jacket over a violet dress shirt, dark purple denim shorts, lavender stockings, purple boots and pink fingerless gloves, she even got her spiky hair band back.

Adagio then went back to the kitchen where she saw the President mixing a drink, "Ah! Good timing, you're finally here." he said as he took a seat, "Come now... I got something for you." he said pouring a drink in a glass.

"What is it?" Adagio asked.

Mario handed her a glass, "Here... drink this." he offered.

Adagio took the drink, looks at it for a minute before drinking it, it was sweet, the drink taste like apples which reminded her of the Stetson wearing blonde from the Rainbooms. After drinking the last drop, she placed down the glass on the table and let out a sigh.

Mario nodded, "Now... try to sing." he suggested.

Adagio was taken a back, "What? Are you serious?" she asked indecorously.

Mario chuckled, "Don't worry... it'll be fine." he reassured.

Adagio was puzzled at first but decided to try, she took a deep breath before belting out a sound, "aaaahhhh... Aaaahhhh..." then her eyes widen in realization, "Wait! I... I can sing again!" she claimed in shock.

Mario smiled, "Yes... this drink has the magical ability to heal internal injuries... you're voice box included... " he explained.

"B-but why? Why would you go so far to help me?" Adagio asked in confusion. While she is indeed happy that she can sing again but is it really worth helping someone like her.

Mario smiled again, "My child... the reason I help you because I believe you deserve another chance in life, another chance to sing and another chance for the world to adore you. So, raise your head up my child, don't waste time, show the world that you had a reason... not just to be adored but to be loved." he explained.

Adagio once again was lost for words as tears began to fall from her face, but this time it was tears of joy, she then ran and hugs the President, "Thank you! Thank you very much! I promise I will use this second chance for a better purpose." she said.

Mario smiled as he hugs her back, "I know you will. And you'll do good." he said.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later that day, Anna is seen driving Adagio and Mario in her Black sports car heading somewhere in Neo-City. Mario told Adagio earlier, that he knows someone who could help start a career in singing and decided to meet him today much to her delight.

"Mister President... is there any news about the teams sent in the Junkyard Planet? Erika is really getting worried for them, same thing can be said for me." Anna asked while keeping her eyes on the road.

"We lost contact as well with the second team but don't worry, with two teams working together they'll overcome this obstacle." Mario reassures her.

"Umm... if you don't mind me asking, what's about this team you're talking about?" Adagio asked curiously.

"Two teams which consists of ten members each were sent to the desolated planet called Junkyard Planet to rescue a Coalition member, but unfortunately, we lost contact of them as well due to communication interference but like I said, there's nothing to worry about, the two teams will make it through." Mario explained.

"So... where are we going again?" Adagio asked.

Mario smiled, "You'll see." he replied.

After a 30 minute drive thanks to Anna's pro-like driving, they arrived at large two floored building called Brainless Studios, Mario and Adagio entered the building while Anna stayed outside to wait.

"Pardon us! DJ are you here?" The President called as the two enters a lounge.

There were only silence at first but it was then followed by a rough voice, "I'm coming! I'm coming!" a voice replied from one room.

Adagio's eyes widen when a strange creature came hopping from said room.

"It's good to see you here Mario!" the creature greeted.

"Busy as ever I see, it's good to see you too, DJ Alligator." Mario greeted back.

 **Brainless Studios Owner and President**

 **DJ Alligator**

DJ, was indeed, a strange creature. He has a head of a green skinned alligator with red eyes while wearing an orange headset, his body was thin, like really thin, almost thin as a stem, with leaf-like arms with claws in the end and the rest of the his body is planted in a flower pot... yup, he's that strange.

"DJ... this is the girl I told you about in our phone call earlier." Mario said gesturing at Adagio whom flinched in response.

DJ hummed as he looks at her, "Hmm... she has a very unique aura..." he stated as he circles around her before stopping, "Okay! I can see a magnificent idol in this young woman! All we need to do is to hear her sing! Follow me to the recording room!" he said excitedly as he hops away while the two follows him.

"Uhm... if you wouldn't mind me asking... but, what are you?" Adagio asked.

DJ chuckled at her question, "So you're surprised by my appearance? Hahaha! Well, nothing to brag but I'm actually an experiment of a very eccentric mad scientist." he revealed.

"Flux!" Adagio gasped.

"Who the heck is Flux? No, I'm talking about my boss Dr. William X, whom is, by the way a retired villain." DJ revealed.

"Then that means you're..."

DJ grinned, "Yup! I'm a retired villain and right now, I'm the owner of this humble recording studios." he claimed.

The trio then enters the recording room, "Get inside the sound proof room and sing whatever song you like while I record it." DJ instructed.

Adagio enters the sound proof room and stood in front of the microphone, she looks at window where Mario and DJ are watching her, the President nodded and gave her a smile, Adagio smiled back before taking a deep breath as she begin to sing.

Meanwhile, outside the sound proof room, Mario and DJ can only watch her in awe as a grin forms in the latter's face, "Mario... I think I just hit jackpot!" he claimed as the former chuckled.

Later that day, Adagio was offered by DJ a recording contract which she happily accepted.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later that evening, after having dinner with the President, Adagio was escorted by Anna to her dorm room. After Anna left, Adagio stared at the door in front her, she took a deep breath before entering, as she got inside the room, she was greeted by a familiar silver-haired girl.

"Oh hello... you must be Trixie's new roommate." Trixie greeted with a smile.

Adagio was taken a back but quickly composed herself, "Uhh... yeah..." she replied awkwardly, "Uhm... if you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Trixie is training here to get used with her pony magic and my physical strength." Trixie replied, "So... how about you?" she asked.

"I... uhh... got myself scouted as an idol in the Brainless Recording Studio and the President offered me a place to stay here in the camp." Adagio replied.

Trixie smiled, "Well... good for you. Trixie can tell, that you'll have a good time in this place." she said.

"Are you... not bothered at all... I mean... I did some bad things-" Adagio tried to ask but was interrupted when Trixie placed a finger on her lips.

"None of that!" Trixie said, "Trixie knows and still remember that day... but that doesn't mean I won't forgive you, like the President said, you deserve a second chance in life, and who am I to deny that." she said with a smile.

Adagio smiled a little, "Thanks..." she replied.

"It's no problem..." Trixie grabbing her hands, "We're friends now... and I believe Flash and Sandalwood think so too, and we're going to convince everyone in CHS that you're a better person now." she said with a determined smile.

Adagio smiled again as she wipes a few tears from her eyes, "Thank you... that means a lot to me." she said.

Then suddenly another person entered the room, "Trixie Darling~ I'm back! And you don't how much I went to get to this..." a flamboyant boy said when he noticed Adagio, "Oh my~ who is this cutie pie?" he asked.

"Oh! This is Adagio Dazzle! She's a new idol from Brainless Studios." Trixie introduced her.

"Brainless Studios? My goodness~ That place has produced many great idols, so I have no doubt that you'll make it big." the boy stated excitedly.

"Thanks... Uhm..."

"Oh! I'm Paul Carter but you can call me Precious Dazzle." the boy introduced himself.

 **Rookie Trainee**

 **Precious Dazzle**

Precious is a young African-American young man with curly brown hair tied by a purple headband, he is currently wearing a frilly dress shirt, a glittering lavender pants and white boots.

"Nice to meet you." Adagio greeted.

"Nice to meet you too, mwah! Mwah!" Precious greeted by kissing Adagio on her cheeks, "Oh! This is perfect! We got a lot to talk about!" he excitedly, "Come you two! I bought a dress that looks marvelous on both you." he said as he pulls out a dress from the shopping bags as Trixie came to him.

Adagio can only smile at her new companions, they maybe different from her sisters, but she can definitely start something new with them.

"I'm... home." Adagio said.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	7. A New Life - Adagio Dazzle Pt 2

Adagio's life turn for the better the moment she arrived in Neo-City. At first, she thought she'll just walk around their aimlessly with no purpose until she met the President of the Heroes Coalition, Mario Martinez and was given a chance to sing again but not for world domination or any selfish deeds but to simply sing and rebuild herself as a different person.

Ever since coming to the Coalition, she gain friendship that she once thought will never come, she became friends with Trixie and Precious Dazzle and later to Sandalwood and Flash Sentry, whom already forgiven for her past mistakes, Flash even joked that she's acting the same way Sunset does after her change of heart. Adagio became good friends with other people from the camp such as Anna, Erika Yaeger and other more but if there's any person that she enjoys hanging out the most is the President himself as she looks up to him like a father.

Today... Adagio is seen sitting on a bench under a Sakura Tree near the facility looking at the sky watching the clouds passed by, her thoughts was interrupted when a voice called to her.

"Adagio Darling~" a familiar flamboyant voice called.

Adagio looks forward and saw Trixie, Precious, Sandalwood, Flash and another boy walking towards her.

"Hi everyone." Adagio greeted.

"Trixie notice your in deep thoughts... care to share." Trixie said with a smile.

Adagio sighed, "Well... it's just that... everything is unreal to me... getting my singing voice back, getting scouted as an idol and finally finding a place called home... it feels like it's all a dream..." she stated.

"Well... believe it darling~ Everything is real." Precious said, "Do you want me to pinch you to prove it?" he suggested.

Adagio chuckled nervously, "No thank you." she replied, "So... what are you guys doing?" she asked.

"We're about to head to the cafeteria and had a little snack." Sandalwood replied.

"Want to join us?" Flash offered as the other boy behind him bents down to tie his shoelaces.

Adagio nodded, "Sure... I'm getting hungry anyway." she said standing up.

"Watch out!" a voice called out.

Everyone turns to their right to see a soccer ball flying towards them.

"Oh... not again." Trixie muttered with a blank look.

"Duck and cover!" Flash shouted as they ducks down except for the other boy whom stood up after finishing tying his shoelaces and was hit by the ball square on the face causing him to fall down on the ground.

"Oh my God! Wesley are you okay!?" Adagio called out in worry.

 **Rookie Trainee**

 **Wesley Bryans**

Wesley has a long brownish black hair with green eyes. He is wearing a black tight shirt with a blue dragon design, black spandex pants and white & black boots.

"Denton... you left the stove on..." Wesley replied stupidly.

Precious sighed, "You really need to fix this habit of yours." he said shaking his head as Sandalwood and Flash helps Wesley up while Trixie picks up the ball and throws it back to the field.

Adagio can only smile at the scenario, if only her sisters can see this, she thought.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later the six are gathered around in one table in the cafeteria listening to Sandalwood's funny story while sharing a laugh when Anna joins them.

"Hey Anna." Flash greeted, "How was your day?" he asked.

Anna sighed, "Not very pleasant... I can't focus much on work..." she replied.

"Is it about the teams currently in the Junkyard Planet?" Trixie pointed out.

Anna nodded, "I'm so worried about them... I wish they get back soon..." she said rubbing her temples as Trixie pats her back.

"Darling... I know you're worried, in fact, we all do. But you don't need to stress yourself about this, you just need to believe that they're okay and that they will come back." he said.

"He's right, it's all right to worry but you don't need to burn yourself out! Look at what happened to Erika yesterday." Sandalwood pointed out.

While everyone are worried for the two teams, Erika took it the worst, she was so worried that she can't focus on work and last night, she almost hurt herself while walking wobbly from the stairs, lucky for her, Dan Gotanda and Pyro managed to caught her in time.

"How's Erika?" Adagio asked in worry.

Anna sighed, "She's currently taking the days off, the President won't let her work in her current condition." she replied.

"That's a good call!" Wesley said, "It'll be bad for her to work when her mind isn't that clear." he stated.

"Well... we could only pray for the team's safety but knowing them, they'll be fine." Precious said.

Then DJ Alligator enters the cafeteria, for those who know he would be greeted by smiles and for those who don't they can only just stare at his appearance, he looks around until his eyes landed on Adagio's table.

"There she is! Miss Adagio!" DJ called as he hops his way towards her.

Adagio looks up to her boss coming to their table, "Oh! Mister Alligator, it's nice to see you." she greeted, "Is there's something you need?" she asked.

DJ grinned, "You see... I managed to book you a performance tonight at AniManga Cafe!" he revealed.

Adagio was taken a back, "Really? Wow... that's fast." she said.

DJ nodded, "You see... the owner of the cafe was actually a pretty big fan of you back when you we're still the leader of the Dazzlings!" he revealed surprising her, "And when I told her about you, she quickly accepted my proposal of having you perform in her cafe." he added.

"Wow! That's some dedicated fan you had there." Flash commented.

"So what do you say? It might be small but it's a good start to kick your career." DJ said.

Adagio was lost for a moment before an excited smile form in her face, "Yes! I'll do it!" she replied.

Everyone at the table claps at her as DJ smiled, "Okay then... just get ready for tonight." he advised before hopping away.

"This wonderful darling~ Oh! I just got the dress you need for your performance!" Precious claimed.

Then suddenly Dan and a taller guy ran past them.

"Dan! Chris! What's with the hurry!?" Wesley called.

"Both New Age Avengers, The Rising Stars and Gingka just return!" Chris answered back.

 **Rookie Trainee**

 **Chris Pearson**

Chris has a light-brown and blue eyes, he wears a blue t-shirt with an orange over shirt, beige cargo pants, white socks and brown flip flops.

"Yeah! And we're going to meet to them, not because I'm worried but I'm going to pass down judgement on them for scaring the shit out us while they're gone!" Dan claimed.

"Dan... that's what a worried person feels." Sandalwood pointed out.

"Hush! Hush! We got no time to argue!" Dan said as the two left.

Flash stood up, "Come on! Let's go meet them!" he said.

And with that everyone left the cafeteria.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later, everyone greeted the returning Heroes, Trixie would jump on Ed with hug with Anna doing the same thing with Ichigo though she backs away upon realizing what she did, Double D and Minna would embrace each other sharing a kiss while Sandalwood and Flash would greet Eddy and Duncan with a fist bump, everyone then gasped at Marcus whom has a dagger on his chest then Malvina tackling him with a kiss which actually healed him.

"Adam darling~ I'm so glad that you're back!" Precious said before grabbing Adam's face and began kissing his cheeks, "Mwah! Mwah!" he said.

"AAAK! STOP THAT!" Adam demanded as he wipes his face.

Precious then turns to Marcus, "How about you Marcus darling~?'' he asked.

"I'll pass the kiss but I don't mind a hug." Marcus claimed as he spreads his arms, "Come to Daddy!" he said as Precious jumps to him as they hug spinning around causing everyone to burst into laughter sans Adam who is washing his face using a bottle of a mineral water.

Adagio smiled at everyone, later, Trixie introduced her to the two teams and they quickly accepted her as a friend much to her joy, then President Mario announced that they will be having a party tonight at the AniManga Cafe.

"This is great! We're having a party and at the same time, listen to Adagio's performance!" Randy said excitedly.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm looking forward hearing her sing without getting brainwashed! No offense." Marcus said with a smile.

Adagio chuckled, "None taken." she replied.

Suddenly Eddy shoves Vaas and Rex aside like clothes on a rack, "Anyway..." he said before zipping in front of Adagio, "Hey there... you're really gorgeous, you wouldn't mind going in a date with the Handsome Eddy." he said slicking his hair back while showing his shiny teeth.

"Umm... no offense... but I prefer someone taller than me... sorry." Adagio replied sheepishly.

"Aaaakk!" Eddy gasped in shock as he once again runs away crying, "Why life is so unfair?!" he cried.

"That's because you're a moron!" Needles shouted.

Adagio blinks, "Is he gonna be okay?" she asked in worry.

Double D waves his hands in dismissal, "Nothing to worry about Miss Adagio, Eddy will be fine." he reassured.

"I swear he and his brother thinks a like." XY Girl grumbled in annoyance, she is currently wearing a coat covering her attire.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later that night, everyone are gathered around the AniManga Cafe, a large cafe that even Kikyo can enter, currently everybody are having fun such as Luna whom is strumming her guitar in one corner while Minna, Gertrude and Yoshika watches her, Ed and Rolf having an eating contest, in the far back we see Vaas, Ichigo, Needles and Duncan drinking in one table and in another table, we see Marcus hanging out with Adam, Darren Cross, Precious Dazzle and Dan Mandel, that is until Malvina pulls him up for a dance. Eddy, is the only person aside from Louie that is not present in the party, as he was still running around crying like a heartbroken high school girl.

Meanwhile, Adagio is currently wearing a purple jacket dress, dark denim shorts, lavender striped stockings and black boots with her hair tied in a ponytail. She along with Mario and DJ are being greeted by the owner of the cafe at the back of the stage.

"Thank you! Thank you very much! I'm so happy that Adagio Dazzle is performing in my cafe! I can finally die happy!" a young looking woman said over-excitedly.

"I-I think you're exaggerating Miss Malin..." Adagio replied nervously.

 **AniManga Cafe Owner**

 **Malin Fong**

Malin has a long golden hair tied in pigtails and has brown eyes. She is currently wearing Adagio's usual attire, and if you're wondering how old is she, her answer will be forever seventeen.

Mario chuckled, "Energetic as ever Malin..." he said before turning to Adagio, "Are you ready to perform?" he asked.

Adagio nodded, "Yes! I'm ready!" she replied in determination.

DJ chuckled, "Well then... Break a leg!" he said.

Back with everyone, the lights suddenly went out as a lone light shines on the stage as Adagio steps out earning her cheers from the crowd, Wesley and Rex got their video cameras up, ready to record her performance.

Adagio smiled, "Before I perform... I would love to thank everyone from the bottom of my heart for all the support they gave to me, Trixie, Precious and everyone, thank you for accepting me as your friend, Mister Alligator... thank you for giving me a chance to start career in music and Mister Mario... I can't thank you enough, not only for helping get back on my feet but accepting me as a part of your family... I'm more at home, more than ever." she said.

DJ begin to tear up as Mario nodded with a smile.

"And one more thing, Sonata, Aria... if you're watching I just wanted you to know... that I'm sorry for everything that I've done to you, I know you won't ever forgive me but I just wanted to say... that I love the two of you and I miss you so much, the old me would deny but the new me wanted to say it and I did it, I'm happy to where the two of you are, Sonata do your best with your acting and Aria... good luck to whatever you're up to, I'm proud of the two of you, maybe our separation had done us something good but I'm still looking for the day the three of us are together again, and I will wait no matter how long it takes, as long I can see the two you again and that all matters to me." Adagio said as a music began to play in the background.

 **(Play Different Corners by General Luna)**

Randy began to sniff as Jake offered him a handkerchief, the ninja boy gladly took and began wiping his tears before blowing it on his nose, Jake quickly grabs his handkerchief back glaring at the smiling ninja boy.

Then Adagio began to sing:

 _If you look up at the sky again_

 _And slowly let out a smile_

 _You'll remember that you're alive again_

 _And that nothing held you down for long_

 _So if I happened to be unkind_

 _Is that how you'll remember me?_

 _Is that how you remember me?_

 _What did I do wrong_

 _You held me down for do long_

 _Maybe we stand on different corners of the earth_

 _And maybe we hide in faceless crowds that pass us by_

 _And though forces come,_

 _Push and Pull us down... Yeah..._

 _Still we remain, standing under the same sky..._

 _Please, Please forgive me_

Adagio finished the song with everyone cheering loudly for her, for the first time in her life she was being cheered by people who loves her, she once again broke down to tears as she gave the happiest smile she could give to the crowd.

"Mario... this girl will boost the credibility of my studio to the next level!" DJ claimed with dollar signs in his eyes.

Mario then peels the dollar sign from DJ's eyes, "I can see that." he chuckled.

After her performance, Adagio went back to her friends and was greeted with praise.

"Darling~ That was marvelous!" Precious praised as he kissed Adagio on the cheeks.

"The part where you belted was really amazing!" Adam said.

"Thank you everyone... I promise I will work hard that one day the entire world will hear me sing but... I wouldn't mind starting my singing career in this cafe." Adagio stated.

"Don't worry!" Malin pops out of nowhere giving her a thumbs up, "You're free to perform here whenever you like!" she declared.

Suddenly, Eddy came barging in the cafe, "I can't take it anymore..." he muttered.

"Uhh... Eddy, are you all right?" Danny asked backing away a bit.

"I can't take it anymore... ADAGIO DAZZLE! MARRY ME!" Eddy shouted as he jumps towards her.

"Oy! Help me stop this idiot!" Marcus ordered.

And with that, everyone gangs-up on Eddy creating a large dust cloud.

"Eddy! Knock it off! You're scaring her!" Marcus cried putting his adopted brother on a headlock.

"Marry me! Marry me!" Eddy cried in desperation.

"I got a pepper spray Eddy! And I'm not afraid to use it!" Luna threatened.

"Use it now! For Pete's sake!" XY Girl demanded.

"Aaaakk! Luna! You'd sprayed the wrong person's eyes!" Andres cried in pain.

"Somebody grabbed a rope!" Tsunayoshi yelled.

"I got one!" SpongeBob replied.

"SpongeBob that's a rubber band! We need a rope! A rope!" Danny corrected.

"I'll get one, right away!" Arinah replied.

As this going on, Adagio can only watch her friends wrangle Eddy like an escape bull, despite the situation, she began to let out a soft giggle which turn into a full-blown laughter, Trixie and the others looks at her for a minute before laughing along with her, all while the rest is keeping a short desperate young man from tackling her.

"I knew it... I'm home." Adagio said.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	8. Flash's Redemption

Flash walks in the halls of the dorm with a smile, despite getting a creepy guy as a roommate, he is having a good time, he turns right in one corner only to bump into someone making them both falling to the floor.

"Ow..." Flash said as he noticed Charlotte Dunois rubbing her back from the fall, "Oh! Sorry about." he said while offering her a hand.

"Don't be. It was an accident." Charlotte replied as she took his hand pulling her up.

The two then looked at each in awkward silence.

"Well.. I guess I'll see you in training session." Flash said rubbing the back of his head.

"Uh... okay..." Charlotte said walking away.

As Charlotte is gone from his sights, the blue-haired guitar player let out a sigh before smiling, "Well... that awkwardness reminded of the times I had with Twilight." he chuckled, "I'm so glad I had that talk with Sunset." he said reminiscing the call he had with Sunset some time ago.

 **(Flash Back)**

Flash walks right back and forth inside the room he's sharing with Sandalwood. It's been days since he, Sandalwood and Trixie had joined the Coalition. Right now, he is still pondering to what Marcus has said to him back in Canterlot High.

Flash took a deep breath, "Marcus is right, if I want the closure that I need then all I need to do is to reach out for them." he said as he grabs his phone from the work table Sandalwood brought, he once again took a deep breath before dialing a number as he placed the phone next to his ear waiting for certain person to answer it.

 _"Hello?"_ a familiar voice answered.

"Hey Sunset." Flash greeted, "How's is it been?" he asked.

 _"Flash! Is that you? How did you get my hero number?"_ Sunset asked from the other line.

Flash chuckled, "You may wanna thank a certain orange haired substitute shinigami for that." he replied.

 _"Ichigo did? I heard that he joined some sort of Coalition... wait! Don't tell me you joined the Coalition too?"_ Sunset asked in shock.

Flash chuckled again, "Yeah... turns out that I'm a _Blessed_ but my _Gift_ is still unknown, so that's why I'm training here." he explained.

 _"And the others?"_

"Sandalwood joined also since he's also a _Blessed_ then Trixie joined cause... believe it or not... she just pony up, just like you girls." Flash replied.

 _"I see... well, I'm surprised but not shock, Princess Twilight did mentioned that Trixie does have a pony counterpart so it's expected. Anyway, how's everyone in Canterlot High?"_

"Everything is great, though, I gonna feeling you already heard the recent events that happened here." Flash pointed out.

 _"Yeah... our friends sends us letters and told us what happened. Tennis Match, Bright Idea and Trixie were all possessed by some sort of dark magic and caused havoc."_

"Yeah. It's a good thing the Heroes Coalition were on a task that day in our school and help us solve the situations. Then there's the revelation about Green Lantern..." Flash said.

Sunset sighed, _"I heard about that too... I just... I just can't believe it... Green was one of the nicest guys in our school, always helping us out and giving us advice, I can't believe that he was just fooling us all along."_ she stated in sadness.

"How did the girls take the news?" Flash asked.

 _"Their reactions are varied, from anger to sadness, Pinkie cried hard when she find out that Green was never her friend all along..."_

"What about Rainbow Dash? What did she say about Skyroar?" Flash asked.

 _"She doesn't want to talk about it... but I got the feeling that she's hurting from his betrayal. They're pretty close relatives after all."_

"Don't worry. A good friend of mine will get him one day." Flash reassured.

 _"Really? Who?"_

"I rather not say his name... for the sake of his pride, but all I can say that he's a good guy, albeit a douchebag, but a good guy." Flash answered sheepishly.

 _"For some reason, I'm not totally convinced... anyway... is there anything you want to talk about aside from catching up?"_

Flash took a deep breath and gathered all the courage he had, "Yeah... there's something I want to say that... I never get to do whenever you visit Canterlot High..." he said.

 _"Flash... is this about what happened back in the Battle of the Bands? Look... you were mind-controlled back then... what you did before is out of your control."_

"I know... but still... the harsh words I said about you, the way I made Twilight cry... those things haunts me to this day... there are even times, I believed that the reason you girls never talk to anymore is because you haven't forgiven me for what I did." Flash stated with a downcast look.

 _"Flash... look... we were never mad at you, we never hated you for what happened! Cause we know that it's not your fault, so please Flash, don't let this get into you, please don't feel guilty for something you didn't meant. You're a good guy Flash and it pains us to see or think of you like this. Flash, the only things that's keeping you going is the guilt inside of you, if you don't released the guilt then you'll never move on!"_ Sunset stated.

Flash was stunned by her words as a small smile forms on his face, "Thanks Sunset... I really need to hear that." he said.

 _"Happy to help... so, feeling good..."_

Flash took a deep breath, "Yeah... upon hearing those words, I think I can finally move on! Both on life and my love for Twilight..." he said.

 _"Are you getting over Twilight?"_

"I thinks it's the right thing to do, I mean she's a princess and I'm just a simple guitar player, I don't think a relationship would work between us, I think it's better if we just stayed as friends." Flash stated in determination.

Sunset giggled, _"I'm happy for you Flash... I hope everything goes well for you there."_ she said.

"Thank Sunset."

 _"No problem! So... any details about our school?"_

Flash chuckled, "A lot happens! Did you know that Micro Chips and Bright Idea plans to present a Portal Machine for the Science Fair!" he revealed.

 _"Are you serious?"_

Flash chuckled again, "Yeah... you may wanna thank Twilight for leaving them some blue prints which got them motivated..." he said as the flash back began to end.

 **(End of Flash Back)**

After the flash back, Flash arrived in the training area where he sees Sandalwood along with the other trainees, he also saw Charlotte in the far back talking to Laura. He then made his way to everyone as the Scout arrived holding a clipboard.

"Okay Losers! Listen up, today will be practicing your dodging skills! I know that you did this before but like I said, I'm going to train you over and over again until you perfected your dodging skills!" the Scout said.

"Kinda ironic for him to say that when he can't even dodge a falling wall or a swinging log at him." Dan whispered at Chris.

"Any questions? No? Okay, let's get this started!" the Scout announced as he blows his whistle loudly.

And with that they began running in a course where they had to dodge swinging logs, moving back and forth from different directions.

Dan, rather than dodging, he opted to punch every log coming at him.

"Mandel! While I'm happy you're putting your fist into good use, but this training is about dodging!" the Scout pointed out.

"Shut up Monkeyface #2! I know what I'm doing!" Dan roared as Chris follows not having a problem since Dan would punches the logs.

Wesley then follows as he successfully dodges every logs but as he was to reach the end, he noticed his shoelaces were untied prompting him to stop only to get hit with a log.

"Wesley! Are you okay?" Chris asked in worry.

"Momma black sheep... doesn't have a wool..." Wesley blabbered.

"I'm still surprised that you're alive." Dan scoffed.

Then a girl with wings runs through the course and uses her wings to glide while dodging the logs.

"Good going Sparrow! But next time, stop relying with your wings!" the Scout called out.

 **Rookie Trainee**

 **Maya Sparrow**

Maya has a long blonde hair with a small ponytail and has magenta eyes. She is wearing a white camisole, black denim shorts, black fish stockings and white boots. Her most defining feature is her brown and red wings.

Maya rolls her eyes in response.

Sandalwood ran through the course in ease while Trixie, on the other hand.

"Trixie don't know where to go!" Trixie shouted in panic as she runs around in circle avoiding every log coming to her.

Everyone couldn't help but laugh at her as the Scout looks at her with a smile, "Man... she's good in dodging that's for sure." he stated.

Flash took a deep breath as it was his turn to run, "All right! Let's do this!" he said in determination as he runs through the hazardous course.

"Go dude!" Sandalwood cheered for his buddy!

Kafuu smiled creepily as he watches, "My! He's doing good." he commented.

"Trixie don't like his smile." Trixie whispered at another girl.

Flash was doing good until he trips causing him kneel on the mat.

"Dude! Watch out!" Sandalwood called out.

Flash turns right to see a log coming at him fast, in desperation, he sprinted forward only to realized that he did something that he never expect, he suddenly appeared at the end of the course.

"W-what?" Flash gasped in shock.

"Dude! How did you do that?" Sandalwood asked in shock.

"Do what?"

"Trixie saw a bright flash! You were in the middle of the training course then suddenly you appeared here in front of us!" Trixie claimed waving her arms.

The Scout then approaches him, "That only means one thing... you just activated your _Gift_!" he revealed.

"My _Gift_?" Flash repeated.

The Scout nodded, "Now I want to concentrate and run again through this course." he instructed.

Flash nodded as he took deep breath before running through the course again and this time, he saw it himself, he managed to pass the course without breaking a sweat, "Woah!" he said before doing it again, "This is incredible!" he said in joy as he began to run around the training area creating a blue blurred line, "Woohoo!" he yelled in joy.

"So his _Gift_ is Super Speed! Man, that's cool!" Sandalwood praised.

"Trixie is impressed!" Trixie said with a smile.

The Scout chuckled, "Well... I'll call his _Gift_ the Flash Step!" he declared.

"A perfect name for him." Chris said in agreement.

"Yeah... it sure does..." Dan said sarcastically while picking his nose.

Flash continues to run around, "I'm taking words from Rainbow Dash! This! Is! Awesome!" he cheered only to bump into someone stopping his merriment, "Ow! Sorry about that..." he apologized, he looks up to see that he bump into Charlotte again.

"Don't be you're just having fun." Charlotte reassured with a smile.

Flash offers her a hand, "We got to stop bumping to each other like this." he said.

Charlotte giggled, "You're right." she said taking his hand as he pulls her up.

Meanwhile, we see Mario and the Major watching them from the entrance door.

"Looks like everything is going good. I'm glad that Flash Sentry has finally awakened his _Gift_." Mario stated with a smile.

The Major nodded, "Indeed." he replied with his rare low voice, "We shall continue to groom his to his utmost potential, after all, Flash Sentry will be part of the fourth team." he explained.

Mario nodded, "Sooner or later, we'll be announcing the third team." he said, "By the way, whom you had in mind leading the new team?" he asked.

The Major grinned, "Louie and I had talked about it." he said as he eyed Darren Cross running on a treadmill, "We got the perfect candidate for that." he claimed.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	9. Day Off - Marcus

_Hey there! The name is Marcus McGee also known as Marcus the Kane, self-proclaimed the douchebag hero, why? It fits my personality. Now, everybody heard the four factions called Those Who Understand, Those Who Fight, Those Who Doubt and Those Who Pass by, four factions that can be easily translated to questions but only had one answer, everything will always end up in a fight or worst war._

 _In my opinion, Those Who Understand, are people who truly understands things, such as the consequences of war or why they fight. But, in the end, no matter how they understand those, the fighting is still inevitable. As for Those Who Fight, they are either a person who enjoys fighting, fighting with a reason or fighting for revenge, either way, they're only hurting others and themselves in the process. For Those Who Doubt, are people who are confused, they're wondering of what should they do, should they fight, should they cower in fear or should they follow orders without reason, people like that usually gets killed first in battles, fighting for no reason. And finally, Those Who Pass by, are people getting involved in situations that they shouldn't be in the first place, this people either had the courage to fight or a fool thinking he or she can do this, either way, the two possible outcomes is that they become a great addition to war or just another casualty._

 _I myself fits in the four factions, I understand what I fight for, I enjoy fighting, I had doubts and I sometimes get involve to something I shouldn't. However, in the end, none of them has the right answer. But there's a faction and by extension a question, that would make sense, a faction that would break the principle that each of the four faction lacks._

 _Those Who Protect._

 _What do I understand the most? Protecting those important to me!_

 _What do I fight for? Protecting those important to me!_

 _What do I doubt? Protecting those important to me!_

 _Do I need to protect those important to me whenever I pass by? Yes!_

 _So in the end, the most important thing at all is to protect those important to you! That's why I fight! If a war breaks out whom am I going to protect? The seas? The skies? The government? No! They can have them all! But what I protect the most is the people I considered friends, lovers and family! And if my whole city is my family then I'll protect it, if the whole country is my family then I'll protect it, if the whole world is my family then I'll protect it! Anywhere within the reach of my fist is part of my family! Bastards who come in and try and mess with my family... wether be a general, a space pirate, a God! I'll destroy them all just to protect those important to me!_

 _I don't mind getting my hands dirty, I don't mind turning into a killer, I don't mind if it ruins my image! I don't know what will happen to me in the future but as long as I can protect those important to me then that's all that matters._

 _If those four factions could hear me, which clearly that they don't, should take note. They'll be thanking me later for that._

"Man! That was a game!" Marcus stated holding a cup of coffee. Marcus is currently wearing black t-shirt with red sleeves underneath, black pants and white tennis shoes.

Currently walking in the hallway are Marcus, Eddy, Darren and another young man. The four just came from the Gaming Room after another Halo Marathon which all of them lost.

"We're so close! We're so close in winning Marcus! But noooo... Ed and Trixie had to appear out of nowhere and got us!" Eddy complained in frustration. Eddy is currently wearing a white Sando shirt, blue short, black fingerless gloves and black shoes with his signature scarf around his shoulders.

"It was actually a good strategy. Who knew the two makes up as a good team in Halo Marathon." Darren commented wearing his gray jumpsuit.

"I swear in the next marathon, I'll be getting my revenge! I'll blow them till kingdom come!" Eddy declared.

"You sound like you're cousin Eddy." the other boy commented.

 **Rookie Trainee**

 **Chad Mordetzky**

Chad is tall-burly young man with short blonde hair and had brown eyes. He is currently wearing a white sweatshirt underneath a black leather jacket, blue jogging pants and sneakers.

"Well I am his cousin." Eddy replied referring to Dan Mandel.

"I'm still in surprised that those two work so well! I heard that this is the first time Trixie participated in the Marathon." Marcus stated taking a sip of his coffee, "Come to think of it, Precious told me that Trixie has been hanging out in Ed's room for some time, she probably learns how to play Halo from there." he stated.

"I swear... that Trixie had something against me! I mean, did she really had to shoot me on the groin!" Eddy said while shivering.

Chad chuckled, "Actually that was really hilarious... I even heard Minna, of all people, screaming the word "Cockshot!"." he said.

"I heard that too." Darren said holding his laughter.

Eddy deadpanned, "You guys suck..." he said in annoyance.

Marcus then turns to Darren, "By the way, Erika wanted to have a word with you in her office. She wants to discuss the stunt you pulled last night." he stated.

Last night, while walking in the staircase, Darren was accidentally pushed by the Major's daughter Karizza while she was running away from Dan Gotanda, Spy and Pyro, Darren then fell down the stairs falling on top of a well-endowed girl accidentally groping her ample chest, the result, a powerful slap and Darren getting labeled as a pervert.

Darren groaned, "Ugh... I told you it was an accident! I never meant to squeeze that girl's soft melons!" he stated.

Chad bursts out laughing, "Ahahahaha! Calling her chest a melons proves your a pervert!" he said.

"No! I didn't mean what I said!" Darren shouted in defense, Eddy then placed a hand on his shoulder giving him a thumbs up, "What's up with the thumbs up? Dude! I'm not proud of what I did!" he retorted before sighing, "You know what... I'm going to Erika's office and clear things out." he said.

"Just don't do anything to her! You're already in thin ice in her eyes." Chad called.

"Haha! Very funny." Darren replied sarcastically as he walks away.

Chad then sighed, "Well! I should get going, I got a date with some hot chicks! See ya boys." he claimed before walking away in another direction leaving the brothers alone.

Marcus took a sip of his cup, "Should we head to the training area?" he suggested.

Eddy cracked his back, "Might as well! I need to work on a few muscles." he replied.

 **bzzzttt...**

The training area is currently filled with trainees and coaches, training or doing various things, Vaas is seen cleaning his sword while Needles is scooping up some ice cream, Charlotte, Laura and Kanzashi are talking in the bleachers and below them are Flash and Sandalwood watching Kafuu demonstrates a glimpse of his _Gift_ , Nyaruto along with Wesley, Precious and Honne are doing a lap while being watch by the Scotsman, SpongeBob is seen lifting a stuff animal barbell much to Jacques' disbelief, Dan and Chris are hanging out in front of a water dispenser, Gingka is also there talking to Ichika and Rei, Maya is seen brushing her wings, Double D and Minna are talking to Joanna Dark and Adagio just came in walking as she was greeted by Anna. The remaining members of the New Age Avengers along with Trixie are seen hanging out on the bleachers.

Marcus and Eddy we're about to approach them when a voice stopped their tracks.

"Stop right there!" a voice demanded.

The voice startled Marcus causing him to spill his coffee right to Eddy's face, specifically on his eyes.

"Aaaakk! My eyes! Coffee in my eyes! It burns!" Eddy shouted in panic, running around in circles before hitting a wall, knocking him out to sweet unconsciousness.

Marcus turns around to see a tall young woman standing in front of him, "Oh hey Sylvia, what can I do for you?" he greeted followed by a question.

 **Rookie Trainee and Flemish Noble**

 **Sylvia Van Hossen**

Sylvia was a beautiful young woman with a blonde hair tied in a short bun-like braid and dark-blue eyes. She wears a dark-blue mantle jacket with a silver chest plate and shoulder armor pads, white gloves, black tights and silver stilleto boots.

"Raya wants a word with you." Sylvia replied sternly as a smaller girl appears behind her.

"Sup! Gastank!" the small girl greeted with a grin.

 **Rookie Trainee**

 **Raya Amanda**

Raya is a very small girl with pale skin. She had a dark-brown hair tied in a long braid the reached behind her waist, her green eyes are currently hidden by a dark shade. She is wearing a black beret, a brown leather jacket over a white top showing her midriff, black pants with brown belt and a light-brown high-heel boot which clicks in every step.

"Oh hey Raya... what's up?" Marcus greeted with a deadpan look, "And stop calling me Gastank!" he added in annoyance.

Raya walks towards him, hips swaying and heels clicking, she then grabs his shirt pulling him down close to her face, "Simple! I want a rematch." she demanded with a smirk.

Marcus rolls his eyes, "Raya... you know that we both lost in Halo Marathon right?" he pointed out.

"Yeah... but it was you and Rejected, who took me and Saber out of the game." Raya stated while referring to Eddy and Sylvia.

"Point taken. Welp! I'm not the type who backs out from a challenge, so you're on." Marcus said.

Raya smirked, "Good boy. But how about this, why don't we have a bet." she suggested.

Marcus raised an eyebrow, "I can't take your money." he said.

"What's wrong? Are you chicken?" Raya mocked.

Marcus then scoffed, "I've always found that an inappropriate slur. Chickens, are not by nature at all timid. In fact, years ago, Rolf's chicken got loose and chased me up to Ed's tree dome in front of my house." he stated.

"Chickens can't climb trees." Sylvia pointed out.

"Thank God." Marcus said much to Sylvia's amusement.

Raya giggles, "Okay! Okay! I think the chicken made you his bitch." she said earning a snort from Marcus, "But come on! Bet with me!" she pleaded.

Marcus sighed, "Okay. What stakes do you propose?" he asked.

Raya hummed, "Let's see... if you lose, you'll be my servant for an entire month and if I lose..." she says licking her lips, "... I'm yours for an entire month." she said.

"Raya!" Sylvia called out in shock.

Marcus blinks, "Okay... those stakes are too much... you had a wager." he replied offering a handshake which Raya gladly accepted.

"Marcus! Not you too!" Sylvia yelled.

Raya smirked as she walks backwards, "Well then... I'll see you then in the next marathon Gastank and prepare to lose." she claimed turning around walking away like a fashion model with her hips swaying.

Sylvia sighed as she turns to Marcus, "Sorry about. Raya just doesn't like loosing." she said.

Marcus chuckled, "Don't worry. I'm used to her behavior and I gotta admit, she's a fun person to hangout so I wouldn't mind being her slave, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna let her win." he stated.

Sylvia chuckled, "Anyway, you don't have any missions today?" she asked.

Marcus shrugged, "The rest of my team are currently on a mission with the Rising Stars as of now, but according to the Major, we're getting a new mission by tomorrow." he answered.

"Saber! Let's go! We're heading to Rabbit House!" Raya called out.

"I'm coming." Sylvia replied before turning to Marcus, "Well then... I'll see you around Marcus." she said before following the small girl.

"See ya." Marcus replied as Eddy got up.

"Ugh... what happened?" Eddy asked holding his head.

"You just got F & A." Marcus replied.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Eddy asked.

The two then approaches their team, and to their surprise, the Rising Stars along with their teammates and the Vivid 4 are back.

"Guys!" Marcus called, "Done with your mission. Good job!" he said.

"Yeah! And it was intense!" Luna replied strummed her guitar.

Then Eddy noticed that Vivid Blue is out, "Uhh... what's Vivid Blue doing out here?" he asked.

"I was wondering the same thing." XY Girl replied from upper part of the bleachers.

Randy then snapped her fingers as Gertrude and Yoshika drags Malvina away, "Let! Go! Of! Me!" the pale girl cried.

"Vivid Blue... if you don't mind." Randy said with an evil smile.

"Dude... what's up with the smile?" Rex asked.

Then Vivid Blue slowly walks towards Marcus, "Uhh... what's up?" he asked dumbly.

"Sorry about this Marcus." Vivid Blue said before kissing Marcus' forehead much to his and everyone's surprise and to Malvina's horror then suddenly a bright blue light envelopes them.

"What's going on!?" XY Girl shouted in confusion.

Then lights died down, revealing a new person standing in front. It was a girl, a really tall girl, with a short boyish blue hair and bright crystal eyes. She is wearing a much advance blue pallette suit with additional armored gauntlets, a metallic breastplate with numbers displayed on it, she wears a blue skirt with a dark belt and a gasoline pump hose and a pump nuzzle attached to the side like a whip, a black tights and blue high cut sneakers. She had two headpiece attached to each ear and blue visor covering her eyes.

"Mega-Vivid Blue!" she announced with a pose.

Everyone could only look at her in shock, well crying in Malvina's case, Duncan's eyes rolled at the back of his head before fainting on the floor.

Adam slaps a hand on his forehead, "I knew this was a bad idea." he said.

"Well... at least, we know that the Docking Operation works with other _Blessed._ " Kikyo stated.

Eddy then turns to them, "Can someone please explain to me what just happened? And how is this possible!?" he asked pointing at Mega-Vivid Blue.

Luna rubs the back of her head, "Well... you see... during our mission, Vivid Blue accidentally kissed Adam on the forehead which resulted in them getting fused together." she explained.

"Seriously!?" Jake asked.

"Music-lover Luna is not joking! Rolf was there and Rolf saw everything with Rolf's own two eyes." Rolf stated.

"And Dr. Kenjirou said that the Docking Operation works with other _Blessed_." Shizune added.

"And you had Marcus as a test subject." XY Girl pointed out indecorously.

Randy raised his hands in defense, "Well... at least it works." he said.

Andres then approaches Mega-Vivid Blue, "How you feeling?" he asked.

Mega-Vivid Blue stretches her arms and did a few punches, "Um! I'm fine! Marcus' has more energy than we thought." she answered.

"By the way, how's Marcus is doing?" Randy asked curiously.

Mega-Vivid Blue was silent for a minute, "Oh! He's screaming from the inside... he also wants to kill you." she answered with a smile.

Randy then bursts out laughing, "Oh yeah! This is so Bruce!" he cheered.

"Lemme guess... this is payback after Marcus beats you twice in Halo Marathon." Eddy said with a blank look.

"Yup!" Randy replied when suddenly Mega-Vivid Blue tackled him to the floor, "What the!? What are you doing!?" he asked in shock.

"Sorry Randy... but Marcus has taken control of the body." Mega-Vivid Blue replied with a smile.

"Wait Marcus! I can explain! Ow! Ow! Ouch! Ow! Woohoo-hoo-hoo!" Randy cried.

Everybody began to laugh as Mega-Vivid Blue continues to pound the poor ninja.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	10. Vaas' Team

_Hello there! I am Vaas Montenegro, it's been a while since I got another part of this story. If you're wondering why me and by extension Needles hasn't been going on with mission with the New Age Avengers because I'm building a team my own. That is one of the deal I made with the President of the Coalition, create a team a four contrast to the usual ten man team, and go on in missions in protecting the innocents._

 _If you're wondering why a guy like me is acting, what's the word again, right OOC, is because I had an amnesia. Besides my name, I had no idea who I was before or what kind of person I am but I know for sure, that I was a horrible person. I can definitely tell that I was some sort of criminal despite loosing my memories, from the way I look and from the way everyone is looking at me. If that we're true, then I must set myself right, I'm going to repent every sins that my old self had done, so I can move on forward for a better life._

 _And I'm doing that by starting a team and this team will help me get a better grasp in doing things right._

 _Currently, I already gathered two members in my team._

 _One of them is Needles Kane. Needles, needless to say is criminal wearing a creepy clown mask that kills people to satisfy his urge. Unlike me, Needles didn't lost any of his memories yet he decided to join the Heroes Coalition for reasons unknown but according to the President, it has something to do with the resurrection of his daughter._

 _Both of us are honorary members of the New Age Avengers and we get along well with them although we haven't been going in any missions with them._

 _The second person joining my team is Geraldo Axel. Geraldo, much like Needles and myself, was former criminal living somewhere in Germany. He used to be a part of a gangster, a robbery group and even in a Mafia back in his country and had done countless crimes which includes killing enemy groups. However, things changes when he accidentally killed an innocent child, driven with guilt, Geraldo decided to leave his criminal ways behind and began to travel in different place trying to find a new purpose._

 _Thus, he arrives in Neo-City and was recruited by the President, giving him the opportunity to make himself a better person by becoming a hero._

 _The three of us are been hanging around for quite sometime now and we get along really well, still looking for a fourth and final member but she/he will come._

 _Anyway, are you what we're doing right now? I think it's better to show you rather than explaining it._

Currently, Vaas and Needles along with another guy are seen walking around inside the dark alley way somewhere in Neo-City.

"Tell us again what are we doing here, walking around aimlessly in a dark alley, in the middle of the night, Cupcake?" Needles asked.

"According to Dan Gotanda. There have been a series of attacks happening around here, while most victims are just thugs and delinquents, it's still alarming having someone going around and beating up people inside this alley. The Major sent us here to capture whoever this attacker is and bring him or her to custody." Vaas explained.

"Kinda hard to look around... then again, most criminals would use dark places to lure their victims." the third guy commented.

 **Rookie Trainee**

 **Geraldo Axel**

Geraldo is tall man with a short blonde hair with an equally blonde facial hair and had blue eyes. He wears a black sando underneath a black tattered jacket with red sleeves, black tattered jeans with red patches and dark stringed boots.

"Kinda wondering what kind of person we're looking for." Needles thought out loud, "Hope, he or she can give us a good fight." he stated.

"We'll come up to that point." Vaas said.

The trio continues to walk around until they reached a corner and they we're greeted by a gruesome sight, not that they mind, the next part of the alley is filled with beaten up thugs and delinquents lying down on the ground unconscious.

"Woah... look at that sight." Geraldo said with a whistle.

"Whoever the attacker is, he or she sure knows not to show any mercy... and thaaaaat's coming from me." Needles commented.

Vaas then checks on one fallen thug, "Hmm... scratch marks?" he said standing up, "Looks like whoever is attacking them uses claws to fight." he stated.

"Great! A cat person! Hope they don't give us any allergies!" Needles stated.

"Needles... you're not even allergic to cats." Geraldo pointed out.

Needles smirked behind his mask, "I know." he replied.

The trio then continues to walk forward when they reached a far corner, another thug was flung towards them, the trio ducks down as the thug flew pass above them before hitting the wall creating a crack.

Needles got up, "Woah... that was a surprise." he stated.

"Looks like we're getting near to our culprit." Geraldo noted with narrowed eyes.

Vaas took out his knife and handgun, "Keep you're guards up." he commanded.

Suddenly, a person came out from the corner facing them and much to their surprise, the person it's none other than Nadia Fortune aka Miss Fortune, a former member of the Dimensional Heroes.

Miss Fortune looks at them, "Looks like I found a new scratching post." she declared with a smirk.

 **Former Fishbone Gang Thief**

 **Nadia "Miss'' Fortune**

Nadia is a tan-skinned, lithe young woman with light blue eyes and a white hair styled in a bobcut. Her feral features includes a long dark cat ears, tail, clawed hands and feet and a prominent canine on her upper lip. She wears a thick black collar styled in cat bell, a light-blue striped crop top, a gray utility belt, a black fingerless gloves and remnants of her black pants. She had numerous scars around her body.

The trio looks behind them trying to figure out what she's talking about.

"I was talking to the three of you!" Miss Fortune pointed out.

The trio looks back at her, "Oh!" they replied in sync.

Miss Fortune smirked as she cracks her knuckles, "Looks like the gang sends more dogs to beat me up, huh." she claimed.

"Gang? Look we're not part of any-" Vaas tried to explain but Miss Fortune interupted him.

"Save it! I don't wanna your petty excuses! I'm going to beat you up so I can get outta here!" Miss Fortune said as she charges towards them.

"Uh-oh..." Needless muttered.

Vaas sighed, "Look like we need to knock her down first." he said before getting ready, "Come at us, chica!" he challenged.

 **(Play Spike Dudley Theme - Ollie Stalefish by Jim Johnston)**

Geraldo took off his jacket and was the first to charge at her, Nadia tried to claw him but he quickly ducks down before delivering an uppercut but she successfully dodges by the jumping back. He then charges towards her and did a series of punches before being followed by a spinning kick which forced Nadia to bend her body backwards to avoid getting hit.

Nadia then rolls backwards and glares at Geraldo with an accompanying smirk, "Not bad." she said, "But not good enough!" she said before charging again, she then strikes with a short-range jab but Geraldo swipes it, she then followed it by swiping at him in a C shape attack but he easily dodges it, then she attacked by extending her arms and hands in a V shape with her head down but he blocks it with his legs.

Geraldo then retaliates by doing a Russian Leg Sweep but Nadia quickly somersaults above and landed a few feet away from him, "Tch! You're far more skilled than I thought!" she said with gritted teeth, "You must be one of those stronger gang members ." she claimed.

Then suddenly Needles appeared behind her and tried to slash her with his machete, she quickly ducks completely dodging the attack before rolling forward, Needles then delivers a boot but Nadia quickly somersaults above and landed on his head.

"You're slow!" Nadia said with a smirk before jumping off his head before he could grab him, she then detached her head from her body before throwing it towards Needles, "Take this!" she said as her head collides with his arm and began to gnaw every part of his body, "Om! Nom! Nom! Nom! Nom! Nom! Nom! Nom! Nom!" she said in every bite.

Needles stood there in silence as Nadia continues to bite his body, he then look at Vaas, "SHE'S LIKE A BAD ITCH, VAAS!" he cried in panic as he began to roll down the ground, "Aaaahh! Get her off!" he shouted.

"Don't worry! I'm coming!" Geraldo ran towards him, as Needles stood up with Nadia on his stomach, then he quickly delivers a spinning heel kick but Nadia's head jumps off resulting in Needles' nuts getting kicked by him, Needles gasped in pain as he kneel on the ground holding his wounded jewels, "Did I miss?" the German asked.

Needles looks up at him with a glare, "Nope! You got 'em!" he replied angrily.

Then Nadia's body somersaults above Needles and Geraldo and landed behind them, she was about to strike when Vaas charges at her with his knife, her body quickly dodges his attack as Vaas brought out his gun and shoots twice but the moving body easily dodges the shots before rolling down grabbing her head before extending forwards Vaas with the intent of stabbing him with her sharp ears but the former pirate blocks it with his knife.

Nadia then retracts her head back and did a few steps backwards, "I guess I underestimated you guys big time! But I'm not giving up!" she declared.

"Look! You're mistaken here, Miss Fortune. We're not part of the gang that attack you earlier, we're from a different group. We're part of the government!" Vaas explained while keeping his guard up.

"Government?" Nadia repeated as she looks at them, "You guys hardly looks like someone working for the government." she commented indecorously.

"She has a point." Geraldo said.

Vaas sighed, "Look! Can we just talk things out Miss Fortune, please come with us and we'll help you with your situation." he suggested.

"Go with you? Why should I go with you?" Nadia asked suspiciously.

"Any minute now, the gang you just fought will send more of their thugs, if you wanna get out of this place, then please come with us." Vaas stated.

Nadia ponders it for a minute, "Okay... what I got loose." she replied.

Vaas nodded, "Good. Geraldo do you know any short route here back to camp?" he asked.

Geraldo looks at his tablet, "There's one from the left though it will take us 45 minutes to get back in camp." he replied.

"Then we'll used that route." Vaas said before looking at Needles, "Are you fine? Can you still moved?" he asked.

Needles gave him a stinkeye, "Oh I'm dandy cupcake." he grumbled as he slowly got up.

"So where are you taking me?" Nadia asked.

"To the training camp." Vaas replied.

 **bzzzttt...**

Nadia can't believe her eyes, Vaas and the boys are not kidding, they we're part of the government after looking at the castle-like facility in front of her, at first she thought the guys are gonna take her to some sort underground base but boy was she so wrong, this place is far from any underground facilities. She was surprised that she's well-known in the place thanks to her former affiliation with the Dimensional Heroes, some even took a photograph of her which she find strange but she doesn't mind. She was later then told to meet with the President alone, so she had to separate ways with the boys. Later, she was shock because rather than meeting the president in a interrogation room she's meeting him in a kitchen. The next thing that surprises her is the actual president himself, as he was far different from the usual presidents that wears coats and ties plus there's a certain aura about the man that puts her at ease. The President then explained to her everything from the Gods, the _Blessed_ , the Coalition and how popular the Dimensional Heroes in this world, she was surprised to find out that Ichigo Kurosaki and Adagio Dazzle are now part of this Coalition. Nadia in turn began explaining how she got in the city, she was just walking around the streets of Canopy Kingdom when a large hand suddenly appears out of nowhere and grabs before dropping her in the alley way filled with thugs and delinquents. The President then offers her a membership position in the Coalition which got her thinking, she hasn't done anything ever since leaving the team, sure living in peace is nice but she missed the thrill of adventures, so she decided to accept his offer to become a new hero in the Heroes Coalition.

 **bzzzttt...**

The next morning, Nadia decided to meet up with Vaas and his friends since she doesn't know anyone much in the place, after asking directions with a girl named Anna Maymorie, she made her towards the back of the facility and the trio hanging out at nearby dumpster surrounded by boxes, drums and several broken gym equipments, there's even a drum which is burning from the inside.

Vaas was the first to notice her, "Sup' chica!" he greeted, "So, how's the talk with the President?" he asked.

Nadia sighed, "It's good, I'm now a member of the Coalition." she replied while rubbing her arms, "Sorry for attacking you guys earlier, I wasn't thinking straight at that time. Guess I got messed up after getting thrown into that place by force." she stated.

"It's all right. We might actually done same thing if we we're in your shoes." Geraldo replied.

''I... for one... might make things a lot worst if I were in her position." Needles said while scooping an ice cream to perfection.

Nadia raised an eyebrow but decided to ignore it, "Anyway... I heard from the President that you're building a team of four. Are there still room in your group?" she asked.

"Yes we are. We're just one man short." Vaas replied, "Why you ask?" he asked.

"Well... since I don't know people much in this place, except for Ichigo but he's not here right now, I wanna join a group I'm familiar even a little, and you guys are the first ones I met. Plus, I heard you guys had criminal backgrounds like myself, I believe I'll get along well with you guys." Nadia stated with a smile.

"Are you kidding? Anyone, who can beat the living daylights of a group of thugs is welcome in this group! Bonus points since you're once part of a famous team." Needles stated.

"I agree, this team could definitely need a female that can fight extreme well." Geraldo said.

Vaas then approaches, "Well then... I welcome you to our team, Nadia Fortune." he said offering her a handshake.

Nadia accepted his handshake, "The pleasure is all mine and please call me, Miss Fortune and pardon the pun." she said.

"No big deal. It kinda fits." Geraldo replied.

"Great! Now the team is complete! What should we do now?" Needles asked.

"Hmm... despite creating a team, I think we're still honorary members of the New Age Avengers with Geraldo and Miss Fortune added to the team." Vaas thought out loud, "For now, we'll go around getting to know each other before joining them in the next mission." he suggested earning a nod from everyone.

"Hey Vaas. I know we're honorary members of the New Age Avengers. But since we're in a group, shouldn't we have a team name as well?" Geraldo suggested.

"He does have a point." Miss Fortune said.

Vaas got into thinking, "Hmm... I think I have suitable name for this team." he said.

"What is it cupcake?" Needles asked.

Vaas smirked, "INSANITY." he answered.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	11. Darren Vs Stella

_Hey there, I'm Darren Cross, I'm former Rune Knight and a currently a trainee in the Heroes Coalition training camp and a big fan of Natsu Dragneel. Back in my world, I'm mostly described as a wasted talent, I mean, I am a knight but my potential has been overlooked by many. I'm most likely stationed as a guard or messenger, not once I was sent to combat but I didn't care cause I know as long as I work hard. Then came the incident in the Grand Magic Games, I was given an order not get involve into a battle but when I heard someone needing rescue, I ignored my orders and went out to help, let's just say that my days as a Rune Knight ended after that incident._

 _Days after the tournament, I traveled around the entire Fiore looking for purpose, after the stunt I pulled back in the incident, I haven't returned home to my family, because I feel that I soiled the Cross' name. You see my family are well-known Knights in the entire Magnolia, known for their fierceness and loyalty for the Magic Council with my father being the most loyal. Don't get me wrong, I love my family so much, my mother and my nine sisters specifically, yes I had nine sisters, though I couldn't say the same thing to my father. My mother is a high-ranking Knight but still had the time to be a mother to her children, my father on the other hand is very strict and is always putting work first than anything else barely even meeting us, meanwhile, my nine sisters are part of the guild called Mermaid Heel and is one of the strongest members, too bad my father forbids them from participating in the Grand Magic Games, they would have won the whole event._

 _Anyway, since I'm too ashame to face my family, I wandered aimlessly in the entire Fiore when suddenly a giant hand appears out from the sky and grabs me, then it drops me off in a desert in a place I don't know. I would have perished if it weren't for the Major and Louie having a stroll in said dessert, the two then took me to Neo-Earth and offered me a chance to become a hero._

 _Being a hero. Something I wanted to do for a long time. I agreed and sooner, I began to train in the camp, there I discovered that I'm actually a Blessed and learn that I have a second ability. Ever since coming to camp, I made friends that I thought I'll never had. Life has been better for me ever since coming to this world but unfortunately there are drawbacks as well._

 _Just days ago, I was was just walking around the hallways when suddenly Karizza Stronghold accidentally bumps into me, pushing me down towards the stairs and landed on a girl which resulted of me grabbing her uhh... bouncing assets, after that, I received a slap and got labeled aa a pervert._

 _Fortunately, everyone just shrugs off the incident but a few would still call me a pervert such as Maya Sparrow, Erika Yaeger and the aforementioned girl that I accidentally violated. And you know what's worst? The girl I groped is none other than Stella Vermillion, an A rank apprentice knight, the second Imperial Princess of the Vermillion Kingdom, a solo hero and is known as the Crimson Princess._

 _While most people understood that what I did was an accident, even Stella's fiancee, Ikki Kurogane understands that I what happened was unintentional, however, the princess stubbornly refused to forgive me and even demanded that I kill myself to make up for it._

 _In the end, Stella challenged me to a duel. To be honest, I also both look up at Stella and Ikki because of their great swordsmanship and always wanted to have a spar with them, so I can be any happier that I'm having a duel with someone as strong as Stella Vermillion._

 _If she only just challenged me in a better circumstances. Oh well, wish me luck._

Somewhere in the facility, we go to a place called the Duel Arena, this is where most solo and trainees have an all out duel with one another. Currently, the arena is filled with many spectators from civilians, to trainees, heroes and staffs, as they watch an ongoing duel between Darren Cross and Stella Vermillion.

Gingka is seen sitting right next to another young man, "Hey Ikki... how will Darren fair in this duel?" he asked with his arms crossed.

 **Seven Stars Sword King and Solo Hero**

 **Ikki Kurogane**

Ikki is a young man of average height with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a white blazer jacket with black linings over a dark shirt with black tie, dark pants and black leather shoes.

Ikki chuckled nervously, "Stella's hot-headedness is on an all time high, so Darren would be having a fight for his life." he said before smiling, "While I support Stella in this duel, I wouldn't count Darren out yet." he commented.

"What do you mean?" Gingka asked.

"I saw Darren's skills... he has excellent swordsmanship and a great tactician. Plus with his magical abilities and top of that he's _Gift_ , I dare say that Stella will be a having fight of her life." Ikki answered with a smile.

 **(Play Identity by Mikio Sakai)**

Currently in the arena, Darren is wearing a pink Spartan armor complete with a helmet, arm gauntlets and steeled boots over his gray jumpsuit while holding a sword with a golden hilt and a golden circular shield.

His opponent, Stella Vermillion pointed her device called Laevateinn at him, "Prepare yourself you degenerate! I'm gonna make you pay for what you did to me!" she claimed.

 **Crimson Princess and Solo Hero**

 **Stella Vermillion**

Stella is a beautiful young woman with fair skin, ruby eyes and has a long crimson hair tied in pigtails by yellow ribbons. She had a bewitching body, with large breast and voluptuous figure. She wears a dark dress-shirt over a white long-sleeve shirt, white skirt with a long white ribbon, a dark-brown leggings and dark boots.

Darren sighed, "I'm so gonna regret this." he said before smiling, "At the same time, I'm not!" he claimed getting ready.

The Soldier stands in one corner, "All right! You maggots ready? Go!" he declared while shooting a shotgun.

And with that Stella charges first, igniting her blade with fire before swinging it towards Darren who blocks it with his shield, the Crimson Princess continues her assault with the intent of shattering his defense, she took a step back before taking another swing but Darren quickly jumps out of the way, which results of the floor getting smashed by her flaming sword.

"Good judgement! My Dragon Breath fire is 3,000 degrees Celsius!" Stella stated.

"It's that hot!" Karizza shouted from the audience.

"If you took this head on! Then you'll be in big trouble!" Stella added before swinging her sword again but this time, Darren blocks it with his sword.

The two began to swing their swords at each other in ridiculous speed, pushing each other back with every blow and despite the accompanying fire, Darren is unfazed in every strike she gives.

"Huh! I think you're right Ikki, this guy is definitely no pushover! Most opponents would be sent flying or feel the burn from Stella's attack but Darren withstood it." Gingka said with an impressed expression.

Ikki nodded, "And that's just his strength alone. What will happen if he uses his magic or his _Gift_." he stated.

Gingka crossed his arms, "Come to think of it, I had no idea what Darren's abilities are." he wondered, "Oh well, I may witness him using it today." he claimed excitedly.

Darren twirled his sword upwards before bringing it down however Stella simply blocks it, "I had to admire your resilience... most of my opponents usually foolishly attacks heads on but you take your time in attacking." she stated as she pushes him away.

Darren skidded to a stop, "Yeah... if you know you're opponent is really strong then attacking heads on is proven too many times to be foolish." he said back before gripping the hilt of his sword tighter, "But I'm done taking my time... it's time to take you head on!" he declared.

Stella looks at him unamused, "Ho... you're really are fool." she declared.

Darren smirk, "Yup! Fools love to take risk." he said.

The two then charges at each other with their swords colliding, they then broke contact, as Darren made a huge swing but Stella ducks down, she then slashes her sword upward but Darren dodges and took a few steps backwards but Stella quickly charges at him and at the same time igniting her palms with fire before smashing it at Darren whom blocks the attack with his shield. Stella then somersaults above him followed by another swing but the pink armored lad ducks down at the last minute barely dodging the strike by an inch. Stella landed gracefully as Darren took a steps back as they stare at each other.

"Acha! Who knew Ren-Ren can withstand her attacks, he must be really strong then." Karizza commented lazily while leaning on a balcony.

Chad crossed his arms, "Strong is understatement. Darren can do more than just doing his usual observe, attack, repeat routine." he said.

Maya who is seated next to Karizza turns to him, "What do you mean?" she asked curiously.

Chad smirked, "The Crimson Princess maybe an A rank apprentice knight but did you forget that Darren was an actual knight before coming here." he said.

"Yeah but Darren was pretty much underutilized back there. The Crimson Princess maybe an apprentice but she had more experience in fighting. Don't get me wrong, Darren is good but his experience is nowhere near as the princess, so being an actual knight won't help him win this duel." Maya stated.

Chad's smirked, "Really? But has the princess defeated a living dragon?" he asked.

"What?" Maya asked in shock as Karizza tilted her head.

Back in the fight, Darren charges forward and thrusted his sword directly at her, Stella responded by blocking however Darren pulls back his in last minute much to her surprise.

"What the!?" Stella gasped.

"Surprise!" Darren claimed as spins right arm backwards like windmill before bringing his blade down to her shoulder which was followed by an explosion.

"Woah! Did he get her!?" Gingka asked in shock.

''It's not over yet." Ikki claimed.

The smoke then clears out revealing that Stella is unharmed as Darren take a few steps back, "I see... you activated your defense system just in time before I landed a strike." he said with an impressed.

Stella stood with a prideful smile, "Impressive! I never fought someone that passes as a challenge! This fight reminds of the first time I fought with Ikki." she stated.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Darren said.

Stella then smirked, "However..." she began as she started to channel more flames around her sword, "... I must end everything here." she declared.

Darren sweatdrop, _"This is bad... she's totally going to barbeque me alive... oh well, I guess it's time for me to get serious."_ the thought as he reached at the back of his armor, _"Time to test what I learned from my spars with Marcus."_ he added.

"Pierce the blue sky, blaze of purgatory..." Stella chanted, "Burn it all! Calusaritio Salamander!" she yelled as she swung her blade forward releasing a large dragon-like shape flame towards Darren.

"There it is! One of her signature attacks!" Gingka called out.

"Now... how will you play this one out, Darren?" Ikki asked.

Before the attack hits Darren, he quickly took off his armor and sidestepped as the flame passes by.

"What the?!" Stella gasped in shock.

"He took off his armor!" Karizza pointed out.

"What the hell is he thinking!?" Maya demanded.

Suddenly Darren disappeared in a blink of an eye and suddenly appeared right next to Stella much to her surprising, "What the-" she couldn't continue what she was about to say when a fist connected to her face but she managed to stood her ground, then Darren would repeated his attacks, disappearing in a blink of an eye before suddenly appearing out of nowhere followed by a fist to the princess' face.

"What's going on?" Maya asked in confusion.

Chad smirked, "Looks like Darren is finally using his _Gift,_ Blink!" he stated.

"Blink?" Karizza repeated.

"His _Gift_ is related to speed but unlike Flash Sentry's Flash Step where we can see him running around in a blue blur, Darren's _Gift_ won't let you see him move and he will disappear and appear in a blink of an eye, hence, the name." Chad explained.

"T-that's... a very unique _Gift._ " Maya muttered.

Chad smirked, "And that's just his _Gift,_ don't get me started with his other ability." he claimed.

Darren then delivers a forearm smash directly at Stella's face, the strike was so hard that it left her in daze along with dropping her sword.

Darren then took a steps back, "Gonna thank Marcus for the sparring sessions I had with him. Now then..." he said as his body began to glow green, "... I haven't used this for a long time but I believe this is the best time to use it!" he declared as his sword's aura turn bright green, "Take this! Ghost Drive!" he roared as charges towards Stella passing through her body followed by a green colored slash.

Stella stood still, with eyes wide open before falling down to the floor unconscious. Darren took a deep breath, "Guess I'll live for today." he commented with a smile.

"BATTLE OVER! THE WINNER IS DARREN CROSS!" the Soldier announced as everyone in the arena burst out in cheer.

Chad chuckled hard, "Haha! I knew he's gonna win! Never even doubted for a minute!" he claimed with grin.

"He's amazing! Ren-Ren is amazing!" Karizza cheered.

Maya huffed, "I admit he did good... but he's still a perv." she said.

Gingka then got off his seat, "That was a great duel. As expected, Darren's talent exceeds most expectations." he commented before walking away.

Ikki then went down the arena and picks up the unconscious Stella bridal-style before turning to Darren, "That was a splendid fight Darren. You're fighting skills maybe rash but effective at the same time, I guess it depends on the person if rash actions would work or not." he stated.

"Thanks and uhh... sorry for getting carried away in the fight and uhh... sorry for what I did to her days ago, I swear it was an accident." Darren said rubbing the back of his head.

Ikki shook his head, "I understand and you don't need to apologize, I don't mind what happened." he said as he was about to walk away when he stopped, "By the way, you're skills truly impressed me, would you like to have a spar with me sometimes?" he offered.

Darren smiled brightly, "Sure! I'll be looking forward that!" he replied excitedly.

Ikki nodded before walking away carrying Stella as Darren looks up, "I can't wait to tell this to Marcus... though I got a feeling that he'll find this out sooner thanks to social media." he stated.

In the upper parts of the arena, we see Mario and the Major looking at Darren with smiles in their faces.

"So what do you think about Darren Cross, President?" the Major asked.

The President nodded, "Darren is ready." he claimed before turning to the Major, "Finalize the membership for the third and fourth team, we'll be announcing them sometime by next week." he stated with a smile.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	12. Recruiting the Persona Users

_Hello my name is Dan Gotanda. If you guys had no idea who the hell am I then let me give a simple answer, I am the best friend of Ichika Orimura aka I.O. aka the White Marauder aka the only male than can pilot an IS. Originally, I'm just a normal guy working in a restaurant own by my parents and always dreamed of something big. But in a world where women dominates over men, I find that impossible and I learned that in the harshest ways as possible._

 _I always thought that my life is always like this, then the White Marauder suddenly appeared and began to headline in the news, this shocks everyone including myself to the core, someone more specifically a male is doing a lot of heroics, saving people left and right, defending the Innocents, heck, he's doing a lot better than any of those so-called IS users._

 _Then suddenly one night, the White Marauder arrived at my home and revealed himself to be as my best friend, Ichika Orimura. He told that he's part of some sort of organization and asked me for assistance, realizing this is my chance to be at least be useful to the world, I agreed. No sooner than later, I became his informist, I would go in different place gathering information such as location of a drug den, hideouts of robbery groups and of course, illegal IS operations. It's dangerous but this is something I want to do, doing my best to back-up my friend whom is risking himself to protect our world._

 _It wasn't very long when Ichika's sister and the entire IS Academy discovered that he's the White Marauder. After some sort of events, myself along with a few girls from IS Academy got recruited in the organization called the Heroes Coalition. I was recruited as a staff but my talents as an information broker impressed the higher-ups so much that I would later become an executive officer. I also became a liason between the Science and Research Department's Director's and the Executive Director's needs to watch the bottom line of each projects the Coalition had._

 _As an executive officer, it's my job to make sure that every mission projects both local and foreign would run smooth as possible, and as well as managing different branches from the Coalition such as the culinary staff, the talent scouts, the training staffs, security, visual aidings and so-on. And despite arriving here for only several months, I already became a respected member of the Coalition._

 _I always dreamed of something big, but I never thought it would be this big, not bad, wouldn't you agree._

Arriving in a rural Japanese town called Inaba, the sound of a sidecar zooming around the area can be heard. Luckily for the rider, the town pretty much doesn't mind the loud sound. The sidecar then stopped in front of a cafe, the rider got off the vehicle and proceeded to take off his helmet. The person then brought out his phone and began to call.

"Gotanda here! Now tell me again, what should I be doing in the town of Inaba?" the rider asked.

 **Heroes Coalition Executive Officer**

 **Dan Gotanda**

Dan is a pretty tall young man with long red hair tied in a low ponytail wearing a newsboy cap and had brown eyes. He wears a brown long-sleeve shirt over a blue high-collar shirt, light brown pants and black boots.

 _"Sorry about this Gotanda-san, the talent scout that was supposed to go there got the wrong location thanks to a certain idiot, so we had no choice but to send you there."_ Dr. Apoy replied from the other line.

Dan sighed, "All right... all right, just tell me what I need to do." he said.

 _"Okay. There's a reason why we sent you there in the town of Inaba. It's because it's the hometown of the Persona Users, the group of teens that were once part of the Dimensional Heroes, the President along with the Major and Louie wanted them to join the Coalition and it's your job to recruit them."_ Dr. Apoy explained.

"I see. Well then, I'll take care of things from here." Dan replied.

 _"Godspeed!"_ Dr. Apoy said as he hung up.

Dan sighed as he placed his phone back inside his pocket, he then grabs a bag from the side seat and took out a few papers, "Now then... who should I approach first." he stated. As sort through the papers, his eyes wandered around when he saw a teenage girl walking just past the street, "Well... if it isn't my lucky day." he said as he approaches the girl, "Excuse me! Can I have a moment your time please?" he asked.

The girl turns to him, "Ugh... sure... what is it?" the girl asked suspiciously.

"You're Chie Satonaka right? A persona user and a former member of the Dimensional Heroes." Dan pointed out.

 **Persona User**

 **Chie Satonaka**

Chie had a light bowl-shaped brown hair and brown eyes. She wears a light, high-collared athletic jacket, black miniskirt over black compression shorts, white socks and brown shoes.

Chie was surprised, "Wait! How do you know about that?" she asked as she got into a fighting stance.

"Rest assure, I'm not here for a fight, heck, I can't even fight. I'm here to offer you something." Dan stated.

"What offer?" Chie asked with a raised eyebrow.

Before Dan could reply, a voice interupted them.

"Chie!" a girl called as she trotted towards them, "Something wrong?" she asked in worry.

"I'm all right, Yukiko. But this guy... he knows that I'm a Persona User." Chie exclaimed.

 **Persona User**

 **Yukiko Amagi**

Yukiko has dark brown eyes with long black hair tied by a red headband. She wears a red blazer jacket, black skirt, black pantyhose and dark shoes.

Yukiko gasped, "But that's impossible!? The only ones who knew our abilities are those from outside this world!" she stated.

Chie looks at Dan, "Okay! Tell us, who are you and how did you know about our abilities? Are you perhaps some sort of spy from Flux!?" she demanded.

Dan chuckled, "Believe me, I had no connections with Flux. I would love to answer your question but I need the rest of your team to be present before I say anything, except for Naoto Shirogane since she's already part of the Universal Police." he said.

"Wait! You know that too." Yukiko gasped earning a nod from the redhead.

"All right. We'll call everyone." Chie complied.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later, somewhere around the town, we see five teens heading towards a local cafe.

"Been a while since we've been together like this. I guess we've been busy with our own lives." the first boy said.

 **Persona User**

 **Yu Narukami**

Yu had a bowl-shaped silver hair and gray eyes. He wears a black jacket over a gray turtleneck shirt, black pants and black & white sneakers.

"You can say that again! I think I'm regretting leaving the team, I have been working non-stop in Junes ever since coming back!" the second boy complained.

 **Persona User**

 **Yosuke Hanamaru**

Yosuke has a slightly unkempt fawn dyed hair and brown eyes. He wears a white jacket with an orange v-neck shirt, dark green pants and brown combat boots. A red head phones can been around his neck.

"You can say that again... I have been doing nothing since leaving Jexi's team." a smaller boy said in agreement.

 **Persona User**

 **Teddy**

Teddy had a blonde hair pulled to his left side, blue eyes and a fair skin. He wears a white blouse, black trousers and black leather shoes.

"I wonder how everyone is doing? You know aside from going in adventures." a tall young man said.

 **Persona User**

 **Kanji Tatsumi**

Kanji has a bleached-blonde sweptback crewcut hair, gray eyes and a scar above his left eye. He wears a dark gray tank top with a black jacket wrapped around his waist, black pants, red sneakers and a yellow scarf around his head.

The only female of the group giggled, "Who knows Kanji." she replied, "But this odd, Chie and Yukiko calling us all of a sudden, you think that something happened." she stated.

 **Persona User**

 **Rise Kujikawa**

Rise has long copper colored hair tied in two pigtails, brown eyes and a pale skin. She wears an orange shirt with puffy sleeves above a white turtleneck, white pants and white sandals.

"Yeah... it's usually Yosuke who would call us for a gathering." Teddy mentioned, "I wonder what's going on?" he asked.

Yu then spotted Chie and Yukiko at Cafe along with another person, "I see them... along with a person I don't know." he pointed out.

"Do you have any idea who's that guy?" Rise asked.

"Nah! This is the first time seeing him." Kanji replied.

Then Chie spotted them, "Hey! Over here!" she called waving her hands.

Yosuke shrugged, "Welp! Better go meet them." he claimed as they walk towards the cafe.

"I'm glad you guys came, Yukiko and I just discovered something big!" Chie claimed.

"What is it?" Yu asked.

"Allow me to explain." Dan interjected.

Later...

"Whaaaatttt!?" was the reaction of the local teens after hearing Dan's explanation.

"Are you freaking serious? You're not from this world!?" Yosuke exclaimed in shock.

Dan nodded, "Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Dan Gotanda and I'm executive officer of the organization called the Heroes Coalition stationed in Neo-City at Neo-Earth. And I was asked to recruit the seven of you for the Coalition." he said.

"That explains why you know our abilities." Yukiko noted.

"Or the fact that Naoto is now member of the Universal Police!" Chie added.

"Recruit us? Are you serious?" Teddy asked.

Dan nodded, "The higher-ups believes that you guys would be a nice addition to the Coalition. You see, you're friends Ichigo Kurosaki and Miss Fortune already joined us and us doing well, the President said that the universe needs more heroes, so I was sent here for your cooperation." he explained.

"Woah! Ichigo and Nadia joined you guys? I thought they wanted to live a normal life." Kanji stated.

"Nadia joined us after she was accidentally brought to Neo-Earth while Ichigo joined because he wanted to start a new adventure with new friends and guess what, Ichigo is enjoying his time with the new team he's now part of." Dan replied.

"I see." Yu said.

"Not only that we also had Yusuke Urameshi and his team, Oga Tatsumi and Fabia Sheen are now working in the Coalition as Solo Heroes." Dan revealed.

"Those guys!? Are you serious?" Yosuke asked in shock.

"So that's what they been doing since leaving the team." Rise said.

"And you want us to join too." Kanji said turning to everyone, "I don't know about you guys but this Coalition sounds interesting, what do you think?" he asked.

"Well I don't mind joining, I mean, at least I get something to do." Teddy said.

"I'm in. As long as it gets me away from overworking at Junes." Yosuke said while mumbling the last part.

"Any tough martial artist there?" Chie asked excitedly.

"We got a mixed martial artist and his skills are tremendous." Dan replied.

"It's decided! I'm joining too!" Chie claimed.

"Well, I'm joining as well." Yukiko followed as she and Chie shared a high five.

"I like living in a normal life but deep inside, I know I want to go with another adventure. So I'm in." Yu stated with a smile.

"If Yu-senpai is going then I'm coming too!" Rise claimed.

Dan smiled, "Thank you very much. In behalf of the entire Heroes Coalition, I welcome the seven of you to our family." he said.

"Family? You guys are like family! Man, I like that!" Kanji said with a grin.

Dan nodded, "Now pack up your things cause we're heading towards Neo-Earth after this." he claimed.

 **bzzzttt...**

An hour later, Dan along with the Persona Users arrived at the Neo-City as they head towards the Training Facility.

"Look at this place! So huge!" Teddy said in awe.

"Look! There's a billboard with Rainbow Dash on it!" Yukiko pointed out at the said billboard.

"Yu-senpai! What do you think?" Rise asked turning towards Yu only to see him writing an autograph for a girl, "What!?" she said in shock.

Dan chuckled, "Believe it or not, you guys are quite popular in this city, so it's no surprise if you find yourselves getting hounded by fans." he said.

"I could totally see that." Yosuke mumbled as Yu is getting surrounded by many girls asking for his autograph or taking a picture with him.

"Seems Yu is popular to the girls." Chie commented.

Later, after getting away from the fans, the group arrived at the Training Facility.

"This is the training facility!? Dude, it looks like a castle!" Kanji exclaimed.

Dan chuckled, "Seeing this kind of reactions never gets old." he commented, "All right, I think we should head to the-" he said but was interrupted by a loud cry.

"Gotanda-san!" a loud feminine cry was heard.

Dan turns around to see Anna running towards him with tears in her eyes, "Anna, what's wrong?" he asked in surprise.

"You got to help me! Gingka and the Vegan Police are arguing after Taco offered them similar missions! And their argument is escalating quickly that I don't know what to do!?" Anna cried in panic.

"Seriously? All right calm down! Take me to where they are right now and sort it out." Dan said before turning to the Persona Users, "Can you excuse me for a minute, I need to deal some situation but I'll be back soon." he said.

"Sure. We're fine waiting." Yosuke answered for everyone.

And with that, Dan left with Anna, as the Persona Users decided to take a seat on a nearby bench under the Sakura Tree.

"Man, being an executive officer must be tough." Chie stated referring to Dan's job.

"I'll say, it's definitely a lot tougher than my work in Junes." Yosuke commented.

Rise looks up at the Sakura Tree, "Wow! I've only been here for an hour and I'm already liking this place." she said with a smile.

"Yeah. There's a homey feeling in it." Kanji said taking a seat on the grass.

Teddy then noticed something, "Hey guys look! Isn't that Adagio Dazzle!?" he pointed out as Adagio came out in one exit along with Trixie, Flash and Sandalwood, "Along with those students from Canterlot High!" he added.

"What are they doing here?" Yukiko asked in surprise.

"They're trainees here except for Adagio." a familiar voice said. The Persona Users turns around to see Miss Fortune approaching them, "Sup guys! How's is it been!" she greeted with a grin.

"Miss Fortune, it's been a while." Yu greeted back.

"It sure is. What are ya guys doing here, lemme guess, you guys got scouted am I right!?" Miss Fortune stated.

"Spot on!" Yosuke said, "Anyway, you said those guys are trainees, does that mean they had some sort of powers or anything?" he asked.

"Trixie, believe it or not, just awaken her Equestrian magic enabling her to pony up like Sunset and the girls while Flash and Sandalwood are called a _Blessed_." Miss Fortune answered.

"What about Adagio? The last time we saw her was back in the Battle of the Bands, we're kinda shock seeing her here." Chie claimed.

"Adagio is currently working in this city as a local idol." Miss Fortune answered.

"She can sing again!?" Rise stated in shock.

Miss Fortune nodded, "Yup! Though her singing is normal, no magic involve in it! Plus, Adagio is a redeemed person, she's like the second Sunset Shimmer." she explained.

"I see. Then I'll be sure to greet her later." Teddy claimed.

Miss Fortune chuckled, "Well good luck with that. Adagio is still nervous talking to former members of the Dimensional Heroes, she even acts awkwardly every time I talk to her." she said.

Then Dan returned, "Sorry for the wait guys, oh, I see you're getting reacquainted with Miss Fortune." he stated.

"Sure do!" Chie said wrapping an arm around Miss Fortune.

"So, you managed to solve the problem?" Yu asked.

Dan nodded, "It was easy as pie. Anyway, I think we should head and meet the president. Meeting the President is a great way to start you're journey here in the Coalition." he claimed with a smile.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	13. Asking a Yo-Kai Out

_Sup! The names Wesley Bryans and I'm a current trainee in the Heroes Coalition. I'm from San Antonio, Texas and my Southern work ethic emphasizes my entire character. Just like Andres "Singko" Alvarez, I've been in the training camp for quite some time and despite that, I kept on training, hoping one day that I get called up and be promoted as a hero._

 _Before coming to camp, I used to be a simple young man who plays football in college. My life was doing good that is until I got inadvertently involved into a fight which caused my football career to crumble down. However, even after my dreams of becoming a football player is done, I gained another. Years after graduating college, one night while I gazing at the stars from my house's rooftop as strange light came down and crashes down on me, I had no idea what it was until the next morning. Major Stronghold arrived and began explaining to me the existence of the different worlds and the organization he is working._

 _I was skeptical at first until the Major showed me his abilities, then he explained about the Gifts and Blessed, and revealed that I'm a Blessed as well. He then offered me to join the Coalition to be train as a hero, never thought in my entire life that I would get scouted to become hero, it was surreal but since I got nothing to do, I took his offer._

 _And after that, becoming a hero became my dream._

 _My fighting style is pretty simple, I'm pretty much of a brawler and most of my strikes are limited which is the reason I've been training for so long but it didn't bothered me one bit, as long as I can continue training and developing my own skills. While my fighting skills are limited, my Gift does not, according to the Science and Research Department, believe it or not, my Gift is mixed between Superman, Green Lantern and Captain America, as for what my Gift actually is, I'll keep that to myself for now._

 _Overall, despite my limited skills, I'm an overall good fighter but I have fatal flaw..._

"Wesley watch out!"

 _I was playing a dodgeball game along with a few fellow trainees when I saw my shoelaces are untied, this distracted me from the game as a red ball hit me right square in the face causing me to fall down on the floor in pain._

"Wesley are you okay!?" Jacques asked in worry.

"Get you're torches and pitchforks... we're going ogre hunting..."

 _Yup! My one and only flaw... getting distracted everytime my shoelaces are untied._

 _Yeah... it's pathetic, I know._

As everyone helps the poor lad up, Dan Mandel and Chris watches them from the nearby bleachers.

Dan grunted, "Just look at him! He's been in this camp for a long time now yet he haven't cured that "getting hit in the face by any object after getting distracted by my untied shoelace" disease he had!" he stated, "How can he become a hero if he can't even correct his flaws!?" he pointed out.

"Dan, it's just one of his bad habits and bad habits are hard to get rid off." Chris reminded.

Dan scoffed, "Bad habit? Sure bad habits are hard to get rid off but 'that' is not a bad habit, that is flaw, a fatal flaw that more or else will become the reason of his demise!" he said as Chris began to listened along with anyone within range such as Adagio, Sylvia, Raya, Flash, Precious, Darren, Chad and Kanzashi, "And why did I say that? Picture this. What if Wesley is in the middle of an intense battle to death by a powerful individual then all of a sudden he got distracted by his untied shoelaces, then boom! he got his head blown up, shing! he got his head slice off by a sword and another boom! his entire body got obliterated by a Kamehameha-like beam. Let's face it! Sooner or later, he'll be promoted as a hero without getting rid of his flaw, sure my cousins Marcus and Eddy had many flaws but they know how to fix their flaws, but this guy, he's been here for so long that he can't even fix his pathetic flaw, I know that he works hard but for God's sake can he at least work hard fixing his flaw, if not, he'll be the first member in the Coalition to die in a mission because of getting distracted by his shoelaces!" he said.

"I guess... you're right..." Chris replied looking down as everyone else who heard his rant, all are now worried for Wesley's well-being and as well as his future.

Upon seeing everyone's downcast faces, Dan let out a grunt, "Jesus... how long has he been in this camp?" he asked.

"Two years... I guess." Chris answered back.

"Then I guess the camp became his home... same can be said for us." Dan stated.

Chris along with everyone cracked a smile, "Yeah... you're right." he replied.

 **bzzzttt...**

After a short trip to the infirmary, Wesley is back on his feet as he made his way back to training area, upon returning he just arrived in time to witness Nyaruto about to face a certain Yo-Kai.

"Come at me - nya! I shall be you're opponent today - nya!" Nyaruto declared getting into a fighting stance.

His opponent huffed, "Show me what you got." he challenged getting into a battle stance too.

 **Yo-kai, Solo Hero**

 **Venoct**

Venoct has snow white skin and golden eyes, with long dark teal hair that covers most of his face, tied into a ponytail with a sky blue band. He wears a dark kimono with a black overcoat hanging off his waist, tied with a white belt. He wears a black shin covers and fingerless gloves, as well as straw sandals. Around his neck is an azure, wisp-like scarf with tails resembling dragon heads.

Venoct along with fellow Yo-Kais, Kyubi, Arachnus, Toadal Dude, Kamaitachi and Squiggly joined the Heroes Coalition a month ago and the President welcomes them with open arms much to their surprise. At first, they thought that the organization was all about business but soon learns that there are more in the Coalition than they thought. Sooner they learned about the values of bonds, friendship and most of all, family. While it was difficult at the first, thanks to their egos, they soon warmed up with everyone as they slowly began to understand what the Coalition is all about.

Upon joining, Venoct along with Kyubi, Arachnus, Toadal Dude and Kamaitachi were assigned as Solo Heroes while Squiggly decided to train a bit so she can become part of a team. Squiggly also got reacquainted with Miss Fortune and the Persona Investigation Team, whom are fellow former members of the Dimensional Heroes.

And with that, the two charges at each other.

Both throws a strong punch, colliding with each other, Venoct then jumps away in mid-air, "Octo Snake!" he yelled as his dragon heads charges at Nyaruto.

Nyaruto stood his ground and caught both heads with his bare hands and quickly pulls down Venoct towards him, despite the surprise counter, as he was pulled down Venoct got his feet into kicking position but the shinobi cat blocks it with his arms.

Venoct then jumps away once more and landed safely on the mat, "Take this!" he said throwing lightning strikes towards Nyaruto.

Nyaruto then opens his golden eyes, "Activate!" he commanded as his eyes began to glow green, he then charges forward dodging every lightning attacks thrown at him, he then quickly pulls his fist back and throws a punch, the moment he got close to Venoct but was blocked by his knees.

The two separates, keeping their distance away from each other.

"Not bad." Venoct commented.

"You two - nya!" Nyaruto replied with a grin.

"Was that you're _Gift_ that you activated moments ago?" Venoct asked in curiosity.

"Negative - nya! It's one of the few techniques I learned back in the Ninja Academy in my world - nya!" Nyaruto explained.

"I see. That only means you're a lot tougher than I thought." Venoct said as he got into a fighting stance once more, "Well then... shall we continue?" he suggested.

Nyaruto got into a fighting stance, "Certainly - nya!" he replied.

And with that, the two once again clashed.

Meanwhile, on the sidelines, Wesley can only watch in amazement.

"Woah! Nyaruto is fighting toe on toe with a powerful Yo-Kai." Wesley said in awe.

"I believe it's because he's a _Blessed._ " a voice said.

Wesley turns around to see a woman with some sort of Parasyte sticking on her right ear walking towards him.

"Is your head all right Wesley? You were hit really hard back there." the woman said in worry.

Wesley blushed, "I-I-I'm a-all r-right... I-I'm already used to it, Miss Squigly and Mister Leviathan." he replied while rubbing the back of his neck.

 **Yo-Kai, Trainee**

 **Squigly and Leviathan**

Squigly is an undead woman with a bluish-gray skin, red eyes and dark-blue hair tied in a sidetail with one of her eye covered by her bangs. She wears black pants and a dress-like top with a skull covering her flat chest, red & white sleeves, socks and black heels. Leviathan goes through her right ear and out of a hole on the left side of her head. Her mouth is stitched with white strings.

Believe it or not, but Wesley had a crush on Squigly the moment she arrived in the Coalition. Originally, he would just considered on befriending her until he heard her sing which captures the heart of the poor lad.

"You really need to fix that flaw of yours, it won't do you good once you get promoted as a hero." Squigly reminded.

"Yeah... I-I'll keep that in mind. Anyway, Mister Leviathan, what do you mean by what you said earlier, you know about Nyaruto being a _Blessed_?" Wesley asked.

"What I'm saying is, the reason that Nyaruto is keeping up with Venoct in a fight it's because of the _Blessed_ 's unique quirk." Leviathan explained, "From what I heard, you all got you're _Gifts_ from two Gods, so basically the unique factor about you _Blessed_ is that you had the special quirk to fight and take down divine beings such as Gods but it also extends to the supernatural entities, which means _Blesseds_ had the ability to go toe to toe with supernatural creatures such as Yo-Kais." he stated.

"I see." Wesley replied.

"By the way, can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Leviathan requested as the two moves quite a few distance away from Squigly with the Parasyte stretching his body, "So... how long have you been crushing with Milady?" he requested.

Wesley blushed, "Uhh... is she hearing any of this?" he asked nervously.

"Rest assure she don't." Leviathan replied.

Wesley sighed, "Okay... you got me... I had crush on her ever since I heard her singing. She had such a wonderful voice that I can't stop thinking about her." he stated.

"So... why not ask her out?" Leviathan suggested.

"Are you serious? You don't mind?" Wesley asked earning a nod from the Parasyte, "Thanks but I think relationship between won't work." Wesley said sadly.

"Is it because she's a Yo-Kai." Leviathan pointed out.

"No... not because of that but I just feel that I'm not good enough for her. She's already an accomplished hero while I'm still here struggling to get promoted to hero status." Wesley stated.

"I see. But rest assure that Milady isn't the type of her person to choose a relationship through status, just be true to yourself and be honest. I've been with Milady for a long time and I can definitely tell that she's getting envious to the few people in relationship." Leviathan said as they turn to see Squigly looking envious at Double D and Minna who just pass by, "See what I mean? I can definitely make Milady happy but she needs more than that, she needs another person to give her something I can't, the warmth of love from a man and while you believe you're not good for her, I disagree, I can definitely tell that you're person she needs." he stated.

Wesley stated at the Parasyte before letting all the words he spoke sink to his head, he let a sigh, "You think she'll give me a chance?" he asked.

"Certainly."

Wesley took a deep breath, "All right... here goes." he said as the two went back to Squigly.

"So what did the two of you talk about? I'm kinda curious." Squigly asked.

"Nothing much but I believe our friend right here wants something from you." Leviathan stated.

"Really? What is Wesley?" Squigly asked.

Wesley took a deep breath as his cheeks began to turn red, "Uhm... I... uh... would you... would you like to go out with me!?" he blurted out before clamping his mouth shut.

Nyaruto and Venoct whom finished their spar walk past them, "Good luck - nya!" the former said with a thumbs up.

Leviathan let out a smirk while Squigly was taken a back, "R-really?" she asked as she began to pet her Parasyte.

"Uhh... yeah... you see... I had a crush on you ever since I heard you're singing... you had one of the most beautiful voice I ever heard... I know that we're friends already but I want to get to know you better, so I... uhh..." Wesley said with his completely beet in red.

Squigly's face is also red but not as brightly as the poor lad, "I-I see... I-I don't mind... going out with you..." she replied shyly.

"R-really?" Wesley asked in surprise.

Squigly nodded, "You're the first man in my life to ask me out and I don't want to miss this out and besides... I... I want to get to know you better too." she replied with a smile.

Wesley then let out a big smile, "T-thank you very much! So... where do you wanna go?" he asked in excitement.

"Anywhere is fine."

"Well... then how about the AniManga Cafe! We could go there tonight if you don't mind." Wesley suggested.

Squigly nodded, "That's fine. Well then... I'll see you tonight." she said before turning around and walking away but if you look closely, you could see the excitement written on her face.

"See ya." Wesley replied.

Leviathan looks back at him and gave him a nod, he then nods back. Excitement began to soar inside Wesley's veins as he began to dance happily like an idiot.

On the bleachers, we see Dan and everyone watching him dance.

"Hey Dan! Look! Wesley looks happy." Chris claimed with a smile.

"Yeah I can see that..." Dan replied in annoyance as he picks up a ball, "How about we celebrate." he suggested.

"Dan... what are you doing?" Chris asked nervously.

Dan then throws the ball violently towards Wesley hitting him square in the face making him fall down on the mat with a loud thud as everyone gathered around him.

"Wesley are you okay?" Jacques asked in worry.

"Bow... chika... bow... bow..." Wesley blabbered.

Everyone then glares at Dan whom only shrugged, "Dan... you're such a jerk." Raya commented.

Dan scoffed, "You're not the first who said that to me." he replied.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	14. Tales of the Doctor from New Meridian

_Hey there! I'm Dr. Michael Pating and I'm the Head of the Science and Research Department. And I'm an anthropomorphic shark, weird and cool, isn't it. Anyway, the Heroes Coalition feels like a paradise to me ever since joining, why? There's a story about for that._

 _Ehem._

 _I used to live in New Meridian. Back then, I was a promising young scientist, however my reputation took a massive nosedive following a massive failure of a scientific expedition, since then I've been struggling with my reputation and I suffered in extreme anxiety. What's worse that you're reputation getting ruined? Well... my wife left for reasons unknown, that is why I'm nervous getting along with other women._

 _Years later, I was recruited by the Anti-Skullgirls Lab and was stationed in Lab 8 by Dr. Avian after seeing my potential. Lab 8 is also where my cousin Stanley works. Despite my anxiety, I kept working hard in Lab 8, never letting my past failures get into me. My life was heading into the right direction ever since coming to Lab 8._

 _Then tragedy struck._

 _When I was out getting lunch in place called Little Innsmouth, Lab 8 was attacked and destroyed by Valentine. Dr. Avian was killed and everyone including my cousin, Stanley are missing._

 _My life back then was nothing but bad luck. My once promising career was ruined, my wife left me, the place that gave hope in my life was destroyed and my friends are either killed or missing. I was about to fall in despair, until, the President of the Heroes Coalition arrived and gave me new hope. Mario offered me to work in the Coalition as the Head of the Science and Research Department, when I ask him why, his answer was simple... "Wasn't that you're dream all this time."._

 _And with that, I started a new life in the Heroes Coalition gaining new friends, reinvigorating my desires to work hard and lastly, I finally achieve my dream. However, just because I've reached my dreams, doesn't mean I can't have another. I am the Head of the Science and Research Department but I barely done anything yet, that's why I'm working hard to prove myself that I'm worthy as the Head and I'm going to prove to everyone that doubted me that I deserve my current position and I won't let anyone or anything including my past failures gets in my way._

 _And oh! I'm dating a human named Tabane Shinonono... but I'm still not sure if a relationship between the two of us will work._

Dr. Pating took a sip of his mug while typing on his computer, it's been days since the discovery that a third party just took over control of the Emotionless, it baffles him to no end why would Dragon would use Emotionless as pawns for whatever he is planning. Surprisingly, despite the threat he pose, Dragon's threat level was nowhere near as the Dark Forces or Green Lantern, so that's why the Coalition decided to leave Dragon in the hands of the Dimensional Heroes, Shining Hope Squad, The Brave Adventurers and as well the other teams that is after Dragon.

The doctor took a deep breath before focusing his attention at the window next to his desk, outside he saw the reacuainted Miss Fortune and Squiggly. Upon seeing the two, it quickly reminds him of his old home, New Meridian. He took another deep breath, he then shut down his computer, drink his coffee before standing up and leaving the room. Though, he returned a minute later to grab his labcoat that he forgot.

Walking in the hallways with his hands in his pockets, when he arrived at an intersection, he comes across Samurai Jack and the Scotsman.

"Ah doctor!" Jack greeted, "The Scotsman and I are about to head to the Rabbit House for a coffee, would you like to join us?" he offered.

The doctor shook his head, "I'll pass. I'll be heading someplace today but I'm going to tell the President first." he replied.

"I see. Then maybe some other time." Jack said with a nod.

"Wee see ya later friend." the Scotsman said.

After that, the doctor went his to the kitchen. Upon arriving, he was greeted by an unusual sight. A woman probably in her twenties is seen sleeping on the table, correction, she's sleeping on top of the table with her body rolled into a ball.

The doctor's glasses slowly slide down from his face, "What the!?" he exclaimed in shock.

"Ah! Michael, what can I do for you?" Mario said sitting on a smaller table to the counter while chopping radishes.

"Uhm... President, who is this woman that is sleeping like a baby on the top of the table?" the doctor asked as if he's life depends on it.

"Ah! This young lady is Ashley Plutia Iris Heart, she's a huntress from the world of Remnant and a recent addition to the Coalition." the President said with a smile.

 **Huntress**

 **Ashley Plutia Iris Heart**

Ashley had a light purple/lilac hair and wore bear-shaped fuzzy slippers. Her clothes looks loose and comfortable and consisted of the colors blue and bright pink. If you look closely, her clothes look exactly like a pajama.

"I see. So... what's her abilities then?" the doctor asked in curiosity.

The President gave him a nervous chuckle, "I rather keep that information to myself for now, but let me assure you that her talents is a great addition to the Coalition." he replied.

The doctor raised an eyebrow, "I... see..." he replied.

"Anyway... didn't you came here for something?" Mario asked.

"Oh! Right! President... I'll be visiting the New Meridian if you don't mind." the doctor said rubbing the back of his head.

Mario then chuckled, "Well... if that's what you to do for today, then who am I to stop you." he replied.

The doctor smiled, "Thank you President!" he said with a bow, "There's someplace I wanted to check for quite sometime now." he said.

Mario nodded, "Well then, then get going my son." he said with a smile.

The doctor nodded before leaving the room, Mario then continues chopping the radish when Ashley began to mutter in her sleep.

"Mmm... ice cream... mmm..." Ashley muttered rather cutely.

Mario chuckled as he took his phone, "Penelope! Can you do me a favor? Have someone buy a box of ice cream, our new friend seems craving for one in her sleep." he said with a smile.

 **bzzzttt...**

Walking out in the streets of New Meridian, the doctor would pass by a few people, one recognized him as a fellow citizen while recognized him as the failed scientist. He would later visit Little Innsmouth to catch up with his good friend, Yu-wan and told him that Miss Fortune is doing fine in the Coalition.

Later... he would stepped inside the decimated Lab 8. It was completely desolated, the signs that Valentine did to place is still visible to the place, he entered the main control room and as expected, it was destroyed.

The doctor took a deep breath as he picks up a broken eye glasses probably belongs to one member of the lab, then looks at the mirror on the wall, looking directly at himself, his reflection slowly turns into his cousin Stanley, a blue anthropomorphic shark.

"Stanley... wherever you are, I'm hope you're safe and alive along with everybody else." the doctor muttered.

The doctor then enters next room only for a familiar voice to stop him.

"Hey! Who goes there!?"

The owner of the voice then came out from the shadow, it was girl holding a chainsaw however the girl lowered her weapon when she recognized him, "Wait a minute! Dr. Michael is that you!?" she asked in surprise.

"Peacock!?" the doctor revealing the girl's name.

 **Anti-Skullgirl Weapon**

 **Patricia "Peacock" Watson**

Peacock is a little girl wearing a deep purple colored dress with a matching hat with two red screws at the front and red bow near her neck, she had a short boyish orange hair. Her eyes are only black spots and her teeth are sharp and made of metal, she had a slim, robotic arms with white gloves and black army boots.

The two ran to each other and shared a quick hug, "I'm so glad to see you again. We haven't seen each other since that day. Then after that, you joined the Dimensional Heroes and I was recruited by the Heroes Coalition." the doctor stated, "So, how have you been?" he asked.

Peacock scoffed, "Doing great! Ever since leaving the team, I've been hiding into this place ever since." she replied.

"I see. Well, I can't blame you." the doctor said looking around, "This place us practically your home to begin with." he said.

''Not just me but the entire gang as well!" Peacock claimed as several creatures approaches them.

"Ah! Andy Anvil, Tommy Ten-Tons, George Bomb and Lonesome Lenny! I'm glad to see you guys again!" the doctor exclaimed in delight.

 **Andy Anvil**

Andy is a living anvil with red eyes and sharp teeth, he has arms with red boxing gloves and legs with socks and red sneakers.

 **Tommy Ten-Tons**

Tommy is a living blue ton with arms and short legs.

 **George Bomb**

George is small living bomb with an eight ball design, short arms and legs.

 **Lonesome Lenny**

Lenny is a big living bomb with an eight ball design, short arms and legs.

"The whole Peacock Gang is here!" Peacock claimed with a smile before frowning, "The only problem is that I'm bored to death ever since coming here." she said.

"Well... I know this place meant a lot for you, so does mine. But since you're bored, why don't you come with me and become a member of the Heroes Coalition." the doctor suggested.

"Eh?" Peacock whined, "I heard about that place, I'm not joining! I'm already done being a part of a team." she replied waving her hands.

The doctor chuckled, "Actually, there's an option that you can act as a Solo Hero. I mean, you really like doing things your own way." he said.

Peacock got into thinking, "Okay I'll bite on this one. But in one condition, I get to watch cartoon marathons!" she demanded.

"We'll prepare a TV and a room for you and the rest of the Avery Unit if that's what you want." the doctor replied.

"Sweet! Then we have a deal!" Peacock declared as they shook hands.

"I'm glad that you're joining us Peacock, I'm at ease to know that you're at my side once again." the doctor stated with a smile.

"Pft! Don't get so dramatic, besides, we're family right?" Peacock said with a smirk.

"Yeah. You're right."

 **bzzzttt...**

Later that day, the two returned in the Training Facility and Peacock was easily accepted as a new member of the Coalition in the Solo Hero ranking. Meanwhile, Peacock herself is getting reacuainted with her fellow former members of the Dimensional Heroes.

"Well if isn't this an amusing reunion." Peacock stated with a grin.

"Indeed. It's a been a while Peacock." Squiggly replied with a smile.

"Man... first Ichigo, then Miss Fortune, then us, then Squiggly and now Peacock!" Yosuke counted, "This place loves to recruit a lot of former Dimensional Heroes members, who's gonna join next, Roy? Aladdin? Hancock?" he stated.

"I don't know about you but I'm glad that we get to see each other again." Chie claimed.

"Still... I'm surprised that you and Dr. Pating knew each other back then." Yuu stated.

"He and I go way back! So... how you losers got roped in this place?" Peacock asked rudely.

Yosuke sighed, "Still rude as ever." he muttered.

"Well... it's in her character." Miss Fortune pointed out with a grin.

As the former Dimensional Heroes members bonds, we see Dr. Pating and Mario watches them from the kitchen window with the former holding a coffee mug.

"Thank you again for accepting her in the organization, President." the doctor said.

"It's no pleasure. You see her as a family, then I welcome her to our family." Mario replied with a smile, "It's a good thing that she's getting use to this place already." he stated.

"She was actually surprised when a group of kids came to her and ask for picture. Guess she had no idea how popular she became." the doctor said with a chuckle, suddenly he felt a gentle tap from his shoulders, he looks back to see Ashley staring at him with her magenta eyes.

"Wow! You are a shark! I've seen faunuses with shark traits but this is the first time I've seen a shark with two legs." Ashley said in excitement despite the lazy tone of her voice.

The doctor became nervous, "Well... I'm... an anthropomorphic shark after all..." he replied as the woman got close to him.

Mario chuckled as he watches the two interact before looking back out through the window.

 **Thank you Jason2108 for lending me you're awesome OC Ashley in my story, sorry if her role is kinda small in this chapter, but it's a start. Like I said, she will appear sporadically either as a cameo or that she's part of the plot. So look forward for it.**

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	15. Chris' Dilemma

_Hey my name is Chris Pearson, I'm Dan Mandel's friend and sort of sidekick but I'm far more different than my cranky friend. I'm laid-back and a happy-go-lucky guy that get caught up by Dan's schemes... in a daily basis. I don't mind driving him anywhere, doing most of his work and never getting a thank you but sometimes, I had limitations. I usually prefer to handle problem in the nicest ways as possible but with Dan as my best friend, that doesn't work out well... or at all._

 _I'm also a Rookie Trainee in the Heroes Coalition. Ever since Dan and I obtained our Gifts, Dan has been using his new found abilities for his revenge schemes usually burning houses or blowing up an entire country. Luckily for us, the Coalition arrives and offers us membership in their organization, it took Dan a lot of convincing, blackmail and bribe to get him to join while I, on the other hand, willingly accepted their offer. But that ain't stopping Dan from creating trouble._

 _Upon arriving in camp, Dan and I we're glad that Marcus and Eddy, Dan's relatives, we're there as well._

 _By the way, I had a wife. Yeah... I'm married, I am probably the only Rookie Trainee right now to have a wife. While I love my wife, there are times that I feel that she's hiding something from me... like what her job is. It's a mystery for me till this day of what her job is, every time I asked she would shrug it off by giving me a kiss and being the simple minded person that I am, I always fall for it._

 _I just don't understand, is her job that TOO important to be kept as a secret or something else._

In a highway, heading towards the camp, a blue car speeds it's way past other cars. Inside the said car, we see Chris on the wheel and sitting on the passenger's seat, which is usually Dan's seat, is a young girl.

"Thank you again for driving me from the Gift Shop.'' the young girl said.

"Now worries Fabia, I usually drive Dan around... whenever he had those revenge schemes again.'' Chris replied.

 **Queen of Neathia, Solo Hero**

 **Fabia Sheen**

Fabia had as short blue hair with green eyes. She is wearing a white, orange & yellow robe underneath a white hooded long coat and white boots.

Fabia then noticed that Chris had a smile on his face, "You seem a lot cheerful today, a lot than usual.'' she pointed out.

"Well... you see, my wife finally decided to visit the Coalition. I haven't seen her for quite some time now, so I'm excited to see her again!'' Chris replied excitedly, "And... nervous at the same time...'' he added.

Fabia raised an eyebrow, "Why is that?'' she asked.

Chris rubs the back of his head with both hands, letting go of the stirring wheel much to Fabia's horror, "Before coming here... she and I had an argument." he replied, completely oblivious to the looming danger he brought to themselves.

"Chris! Get your hands back on the wheel!'' Fabia called out in panic.

Chris finally realized that he let go of the stirring wheel and quickly did just that, swerving the car to the right nearly colliding with an oil tanker.

Fabia sighed in relief, "So... what did you and you're wife argued about?'' she asked continuing their conversation.

Chris sighed, "She wasn't keen of me joining the Coalition, telling me that it's a dangerous profession. I understand that she's worried but this is my chance to finally prove to her parents and the world that I had worth, that there's something for me to do." he explained before sighing again, "I guess, she doesn't understand that.'' he said.

"Don't worry. Since she's coming today, this is your chance to settle things with her.'' Fabia reassured.

"I hope so.'' Chris replied.

After a 30 minute of driving, they arrived back in camp as Chris parks his car in the parking lot behind the facility. The two got off the car and made their way towards the entrance when Fabia noticed something behind Chris' ear.

"Chris! Hold up!'' Fabia called halting his steps.

"What's up?'' Chris asked in confusion.

Fabia quickly took off the thing behind Chris' ear, "This.'' she said holding up a small black micro chip.

"A micro chip? Who would put a micro chip on me?'' Chris asked in confusion.

"I wonder...'' Fabia muttered.

The two went inside and made their way towards the kitchen, inside they see Dan Mandel, Nyaruto, Venoct, Anna, Erika, Dan Gotanda, Adagio, Chie, Yosuke and Mario gathered in one table while eating pizzas.

Chie was first to noticed them, "Hey you two!'' she greeted, "Want some pizzas?'' she offered.

Chris nodded, "Sure!'' he replied making his way to the table.

"Fabia, over here!'' Erika called as the Neathia Queen went towards her and Anna.

"Hey Monkeyface! Where have you been?'' Dan Mandel asked rudely taking a bite of his pizza.

"I just went out to buy a new phone after you accidentally dropped my old phone in wet cement!'' Chris replied glaring at his friend.

Dan Mandel scoffed, "Big deal! It's just a clunky device filled with useless things." he replied.

"Huh... so that explains why Dan doesn't have a phone.'' Erika commented.

"Anyway... I was on my way back when I came across Fabia and offered her a ride back here.'' Chris stated.

"That's nice of you.'' Anna said.

Mario chuckled, "By the way Chris, your wife just arrived earlier today.'' he said.

Chris perked up, "Really?'' he asked in excitement.

Mario nodded, he then noticed that another person entered the kitchen, "Ah! Speak of the devil, here she is.'' he pointed out.

Chris turns around to see a woman approaching them, "Elise!'' he called out revealing her name.

"Hey Chris... it's been a while...'' Elise replied nervously.

 **Elise Pearson**

Elise had an athletic build on her body, marooned colored shoulder length hair and dark purple, dilated eyes. She wears a white t-shirt with red cuffs, blue hip-hugger jeans and red sneakers.

"Great... the sentiment of evil is here.'' Dan Mandel grumbled.

Elise rolled her eyes, "Nice seeing you too, Dan. I missed you quite much.'' she said sarcastically.

"So this is your wife? Men, ain't you lucky bastard Chris.'' Yosuke commented.

"You mean ex-wife.'' Dan Mandel corrected raising his middle finger.

"Dan... they're not divorced.'' Dan Gotanda pointed out.

"What? I thought the two of you ended you're relationship before Monkeyface and I came here!'' Dan Mandel exclaimed.

"Dan! We just had an argument, we won't go into a divorce because of that!'' Elise stated.

"Oh... well... it's not too late to do it now.'' Dan Mandel bluntly suggested.

"Dan!'' everyone yelled.

"What? It's perfectly good step.'' Dan Mandel insisted.

"Yeah... only to you!'' Adagio pointed out.

Elise sighed before turning to Chris, "Anyway... there's something I want to talk about with you.'' she said before looking at Mario, "... alone.'' she suggested.

Mario nodded before turning to the rest, "I think we should leave them alone, this is a talk between husband and wife.'' he said.

"Can't they do it somewhere else.'' Dan Mandel said with a raised eyebrow.

"It won't take that long. Now, let's get going.'' Mario replied.

"You heard the President, let's move out.'' Dan Gotanda said as they left the kitchen leaving Chris and Elise alone.

The two stayed in awkward silence for a few minutes, until Chris spoke.

"So... what is it that you want to talk about?'' Chris asked rubbing the back of his head.

"I... I just want to say sorry...'' Elise meekly replied.

"Is it about the argument we had before? Don't worry, it's fine... it's just I don't understand why you're so against it... I know you're worried and you have the every right to do so, but you had to understand, I've been doing nothing at all in my life, aside from helping Dan and his revenge plots, this opportunity of becoming a hero gave me purpose of what I need to do in my life.'' Chris explained.

"I know... it took me a while to realized it... I'm really sorry, I should have been supportive with your decisions. I guess I got worried TOO much.'' Elise said rubbing her arm.

"Hey... like I said it's okay.'' Chris reassured.

"Also... there's another thing I should apologized about...'' Elise mentioned.

"What is it?'' Chris asked.

"Remember that I had a job that you have no idea about." Elise said earning a nod from her husband, "... and whenever you ask about it, I would shrugged it off with a kiss.'' she added earning another nod, "You see... after I had a talk with the President... I finally came with the decision to tell you.'' she said before taking a deep breath, "Chris... I'm actually working as a Government Agent.'' she revealed closing her eyes, waiting for his husband to shout only to hear nothing, she opens her eyes to see Chris staring at her with wide eyes, "Chris? Chris, are you still there?'' she asked, Chris responded by rolling his eyes on the back of his head before falling down backwards to the floor with a loud as Elise could only look at her husband, "Great... he's unconscious.'' she said sarcastically.

"I figured that this would happened.'' Mario said entering the kitchen, "So I prepared this.'' he claimed holding up a can of spray before spraying it on Chris' face face effectively waking him up, "You're up." he said stating the obvious.

"Yes sir...'' Chris mumbled rubbing his face with the hem of his shirt.

Mario nodded, "Then I shall leave the two of you alone once more.'' he said before leaving the kitchen.

Chris then turns to his wife, "So... you're government agent all this time...'' he said.

"I'm sorry Chris... but you had to understand, I love my work and someone has to put food on our table." Elise reasoned.

"That I understand but what I don't understand is that why do need to hide this from me?!'' Chris pointed out.

"I'm sorry... I'm just afraid that you'll be ashamed of me because of my profession.'' Elise replied looking down.

Chris then approaches his wife and placed both hands on her shoulders, "Hey... I am ashamed... ashamed that you never told me about this! But I'm not ashamed of having a Government Agent as a wife! In fact, it's awesome! I can't get any more proud of you!'' he claimed with a smile.

Elise looks up to him, "Really?'' she asked.

Chris nodded, "You're my wife, why would I be not proud of you.'' he replied with a smile.

Elise smiled back, "Thank you... I'm so glad that you're my husband." she said wrapping her arms around his neck before giving him a kiss.

The two would savor each other's kiss for a whole minute, it was really romantic moment, until a cranky voice broke the mood.

"Are you two done with your pep talk and kissing!? There are people here outside waiting to get back in that damn kitchen to finish eating their pizzas!" Dan Mandel yelled from the outside.

"DAN!" everyone yelled from the outside.

Elise groaned, "He had to ruined our mood..." she mumbled, "Okay! We're done talking, you guys can come back now!" she called.

And with that, everyone came back in the kitchen.

Mario chuckled, "I'm glad for the two of you. Nothing is better than opening up each others feelings, that way, they'll understand each other a lot better as time goes on.'' he stated.

Elise giggled, "I couldn't agree more." she replied, "Anyway, is it too late for me to join the coalition?" she asked.

Mario smiled, "Young lady... you're welcome to join us anytime.'' he replied.

"Thank you very much!" Elise replied before turning to her husband, "Looks like we'll be together once again!'' she declared with a smile.

Chris smiled back, "I couldn't agree more.'' he replied.

"I couldn't agree less.'' Dan Mandel piped in, "I can't believe Chris' cow is joining us.'' he grumbled.

"DID YOU JUST CALLED ME A COW!?" Elise snapped at the shorter Dan.

"Yeah sure, I mean, isn't that what people say about getting married, buying the cow.'' Dan Mandel replied with a blank look.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Elise exclaimed as Chris, Venoct, Nyaruto and Chie holds her back from strangling Dan with the black hair.

Then Penelope enters the kitchen holding a stack of papers, "Excuse me.'' she calls out getting everyone's attention, "I'm here to distribute the new room arrangement for the recently renovated dorm.'' she announced.

"I see.'' Mario replied as Penelope gave them their room arrangements.

Flash looks on the paper in his hands, "Cool! I'm still roommates with Sandalwood and Kafuu, the difference is that Buckles Murphy is joining us.'' he said.

Adagio sighed in relief, "Ah good... I'm still with Precious and Trixe... but looks like Big Ed is joining us.'' she revealed.

"Ain't that a surprise." Flash commented.

"I'm sharing a room with Venoct, Toadal Dude and SpongeBob - nya.'' Nyaruto announced.

"Why SpongeBob of all people?'' Venoct muttered under his breath.

"This is great! I'm roommates with you, Erika! Along with Emiri and Fabia!'' Anna said excitedly.

"I couldn't agree more with you, Anyan.'' Erika replied with a smirk.

Fabia nodded, "As do I.'' she said.

"I'm roommates with Yuuji Katou, Terrence Ohno and Taco Talberts.'' Dan Gotanda announced.

"Hope you had the patience for Taco.'' Anna said with an annoyed look.

Dan Gotanda chuckled, "Don't worry... Yuuji got that covered." he replied.

"Yukiko, Rise and I are sharing a room with this girl named Erena Reese.'' Chie said.

"Met her before, she's a tough cookie.'' Yosuke said, "Anyway... I'm roommates with Yu, Teddy and Kanji, man, I can't ask for more better room arrangement." he stated with a grin.

Chris the looks at his room arrangement, "Well... I'm still roommates with Dan and Ninja Dave but we're one man short.'' he stated.

"Let me see that.'' Elise said as Chris handed her the paper, "Hmm... Mister President, is it possible to add me as their final roommate?'' she asked.

Mario nodded, "That can be done.'' he replied.

"Great.. not only that the she-devil joining the camp but she's our roommate as well." Dan Mandel said grumpily.

Elise glared at the shorter Dan, "You better sleep with one eye open." she threatened.

Flash then noticed that one more paper is at Penelope's hand, "Miss Penelope, who's room arrangement is that?'' he asked.

"Oh! This is Marcus'.'' Penelope replied.

"Can I take a look?'' Flash asked as Penelope handed him the paper, "Woah...'' he said in awe.

"What is it?'' Erika asked as Flash handed the paper to her, "Okaaay..." she said with an unsure tone.

"What is it?'' Anna asked in confusion.

"All I can say is that Marcus will loose his mind, the moment he finds out who his roommates are.'' Erika replied with a blank look.

"That's a sight I want to see.'' Dan Mandel said.

"Dan!" everyone shouted.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	16. Cross Guards Unite!

It was another fine day in the training camp, we see Adam, the leader of the Rising Stars, walking outside when he comes across Marcus, Eddy and Andres sitting on bench with the former had his hands on his face.

Adam then approaches them, "Hey guys! What's up with Marcus?'' he asked.

Eddy turns to him, "Well... let's just say that he's not thrilled with his roommates." he replied. Eddy is currently wearing a red & black T-shirt, yellow pants and red sneakers with a purple scarf wrapped around his neck.

"What do you mean? Who are his roommates?" Adam asked.

"Turns out that he's sharing a room with three girls, Malvina, Sylvia and Raya." Andres answered.

Adam raised an eyebrow, "Seriously? That's it! Marcus, I'm sharing a room with three girls as well and you don't hear me complaining." he chastised.

"That's because you're used to having girls as roommates!" Eddy pointed out, "And you don't have two girls eyeing on you like a piece of meat in your sleep." he added.

"The hell is Malvina and Raya even thinking..." Marcus mumbled. Marcus is currently wearing blue t-shirt with Flash Symbol over a white long-sleeve shirt, black pants and yellow & black high kicks.

"Do I even wanna know?" Adam asked.

Andres shook his head, "For the sake of your insanity, better not knowing." he replied.

Then suddenly the spy approaches them, "Greetings gentlemen!" he greeted.

"Hey Spy, what's up." Adam greeted back.

"I came here to tell you that there will an assembly about to start in a few minutes, so I suggest the four of you make you're way to the auditorium before it starts." Spy instructed.

Adam nodded, "Roger! Thanks Spy." he replied as the baclava-wearing mercenary left as he turns to the guys, "I think we should get going." he said.

Andres nodded as he stood up, "I wonder what's the assembly all about. " he thought out loud.

"Whatever it is, it's better be important." Eddy said before grabbing Marcus by the collar, "Let's go, Harem Prince." he said dragging his adopted brother.

"Fuck you Eddy." Marcus grumbled.

 **bzzzttt...**

 **(To be Loved... by Papa Roach)**

The four then arrived at the auditorium to find it filled with many trainees and heroes, some are standing on the floor while some are sitting on the bleachers, in the middle they see a stage with a few coaches and staffs on top. Adam and Andres decided to separate from the brothers as they made their way to their team though Kikyo is outside peeking through the window.

"Sup guys!" Adam called.

"Hey Adam!" Luna replied running to him, "Do you have any idea why Malvina's smile is over the top?" she asked jabbing her thumb at the pale girl whom's smile can blind others by the sheer brightness.

Adam deadpanned, "I think I know." he replied as he looks around and noticed that someone is missing from his team, "Hey, where's Lunette?" he asked.

"She's currently with her fellow Remnant citizen." Tsunayoshi replied.

"Really?" Adam replied.

Meanwhile, Eddy and Marcus are making their way with the rest when they comes across, Lunette with Ashley sleeping on her lap on the lower parts of the bleachers.

"Hey Lunette." Marcus greeted, "Who's the sleepy head?" he asked referring to the woman sleeping on the fox faunus' lap.

Lunette let out a sigh, "This is Ashley Plutia Iris Heart, she's a local huntress and a graduate from Beacon Academy, I met several times back in Remnant." she stated.

"Really? That's nice but why is she asleep, I mean we had an assembly going in about a minute." Eddy pointed out looking at his watch.

"She's said she's going to take a nap... it turn into a full-blown slumber." Lunette grumbled in reply.

"Why not wake her up?" Marcus asked.

"That's a good idea, Marcus. But there's one problem... this woman is HARD to wake up! No matter what you do, even you shout or create any kind of noise, she won't wake up no matter what!" Lunette griped.

The brothers flinched, "Yeowch! That's quite a problem." Eddy commented.

Later, the brothers left Lunette with the sleeping huntress and made their way to their team as the Major got on stage.

"ATTENTION PLEASE! MAY WE HAVE YOU'RE ATTENTION PLEASE!" the Major called with his booming voice getting everyone's attention, "WE ARE GATHERED HERE TODAY BECAUSE WE HAD A VERY SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT!" he revealed before turning to Double D whom nodded in response.

"Due to the success from the previous missions of the teams, New Age Avengers and the Rising Stars, the Coalition decided to finally form a new team! That's right! A new team is going to be formed today!" Double D announced as everyone broke out in excitement.

"Finally!" Chad said raising his fist.

Raya smirked, "I've been waiting for this." she said.

"Please pick me! Please pick me!" Wesley quietly prayed as Jacques who overheard his prayer, deadpanned.

"Though 85% of the team's success mostly likely came from New Age Avengers, so I suggest the next teams would go into mission without relying much with the other teams." Double D stated before eyeing Adam.

Adam chuckled nervously at Double D's stare.

"We really need to step our game, Adam. Eddward had a point, we've been in missions but most of them is that we had Marcus' team on our side. We need to take on a mission where we could improve ourselves as a whole." Gertrude pointed out, "I had a rhetorical question for you, what does people usually see whenever our group are together? They see a whole group and people we'll see Marcus as the superior leader, not knowing that the group had two leaders." she said.

Adam sighed, "Yeah... you're right. We can't rely on them forever, we need stand up on our own. So, in the next mission, we're going as one team!" he declared in determination.

Andres smirked, "I'm down with that.'' he said.

"Me too!" Luna cheered strumming her guitar.

"AND WITHOUT FURTHER ADO! LET'S ANNOUNCED THE THIRD TEAM!" the Major started.

"If you're name is called, please make your way to the stage." Penelope added.

The Scout then stepped forward, "All right losers! First off is the one of the most promising swordsman from the Warrior Universe... Chad Mordetzky!" he called as the girls began to cheer wildly.

"Thank you very much!" Chad said sending kisses to the crowd, especially to his fangirls as he made his way to the stage.

Joanna Dark then steps forward, "The next in our list is the "Fashion Gunner" herself... Raya Amanda!" she announced.

Raya let out a smirk, "Glad to be part of this team." she claimed as she made her way to the stage with her head held high, hips swinging and heels clicking.

"Wow! She really knows how to own the moment." Adagio commented from the higher parts of the bleachers along with Precious and Trixie.

"Them hips." Yosuke commented only to be hit on the head by Chie.

Minna then stepped forward, "Next up is our very own Flemish Noble... Sylvia Van Hossen!" she announced.

Sylvia smiled as she made her way to the stage, being a noble knight that she is, she gave everyone a small bow of respect.

"Congrats Sylvia! You're mom will be proud of you!" Marcus shouted from the crowd, Sylvia blushed but let out a smile.

The Heavy then stepped forward, "Heavy is glad to announce that you're joining this team... Laura Bodewig!" he called out.

Laura was stunned when her was called, "M-me?" she said pointing to herself as Ichika pats her back.

"Go!" Ichika said with a smile.

"Congrats, Laura!" Charlotte said in joy.

Laura smiled back, "Hai!" she replied before running towards the stage.

The Spy then made himself visible to everyone, "Now! The next member is a proud citizen from Yo-Kai World... Miss Squigly and Leviathan!" he announced.

Venoct and his fellow Yo-Kais gave Squigly an applause as she made her way to the stage, meanwhile, Wesley was cheering for her like crazy, "Woo-hoo! Squigly! Yeah!" he cheered making her blush but smiled nonetheless.

The Soldier then steps forward, "You're long wait is over! Cause the next member is none other than you... Wesley Bryans!" he announced.

"Yay! Wesley! Wait a minute?" Wesley cheered before coming into realization as everyone burst out in cheer, "Yeah! Finally! Finally!" he cheered loudly as he receives several high fives and hugs from his fellow trainees, "Woohoo-hoo-hoo!" he cheered as he runs around circling the stage before making his way up to the stage, giving high fives and fist bumps with his teammates, he and Squigly shared a quick hug.

"Go Hermano! You deserve it!" Andres cheered, completely happy for his friend.

The Sniper then steps forward, "Next up is the Canterlot High School's Top Eco-Kid... Sandalwood!" he announced.

"Cool! Brah!" Sandalwood cheered standing up, he shared a fist bump with Flash and Kafuu before making his way to the stage.

Erika then stepped forward, "Next up is the "Angel of Death"... Maya Sparrow!" she announced.

Maya nodded as she flew her way to the stage landing next to Chad whom she shared a high-five.

The Major then steps forward while rubbing the back of his head, "THIS IS A LITTLE EMBARRASSING FOR ME... OH, WELL... I'M PROUD TO ANNOUNCE THAT THE NEXT MEMBER OF THIS TEAM IS NONE OTHER THAN MY DAUGHTER... KARIZZA STRONGHOLD!" he announced.

Upon hearing her name, Karizza made a big smile, "Really? Yippee! I did! I did!" she cheered as she hugs Marcus much to Malvina's ire and Luna's worry cause she's sitting right next to the pale girl.

Marcus patted her head, "Congratulations! Now go up there and make everyone proud!" he said with a smile.

Karizza smiled back, "Yay!" she replied before floating her way to the stage, giving her father a hug before floating next to Maya giving her a hug, much to the winged girl's dismay.

Louie then steps forward, "And last but not the least... the final member and the leader of this team... one of the most promising talent ever, a former Rune Knight... Darren Cross!" he announced.

And with the guys in auditorium roared in cheers while girls would simply clap for him for obvious reasons, Darren was showered by cheers, fist bumps and noogies, Rex even opens a bottle of champagne and pour it over his head as they celebrate Darren's leadership position like they've won a soccer game.

"What's up with this? They're celebrating like they won a soccer game!?" XY Girl pointed out indecorously.

"Everyone is just happy that Darren is getting the recognition he deserves, so leave them be." Yoshika replied.

Darren then made his way on stage, all the while getting showered by several drinks from the guys, as he got on stage, Louie offers him a handshake, "Congratulations young man, you deserve this." he said with a smile.

Darren accepted his handshake, "Thank you sir! I promise, I will do my very best to lead this team! You entrusted with this position and I'll do everything to prove that I earn it!" he declared.

Louie smiled back, "You already did." he replied, "So... what would be the name of your team?" he asked.

Darren thought about it, "How about Cross Guards?" he suggested.

Chad nodded, "That's sounds nice, I like it!" he said.

"No problem there." Raya stated tipping her sunglasses.

"It's a cool name! Let's go with that!" Karizza shouted loudly.

Louie nodded, "Well then... to this day forward, you are now known as the Cross Guards!" he declared as everyone once again burst out in cheer.

Marcus and the rest then circles the stage and began to shower then with various drinks, the new team doesn't mind, as they are savoring every bit of the crowning moment everyone is giving to them.

"Hooray for the pervert!" Marcus shouted.

"I told you it was an accident!" Darren shouted back as everyone burst into laughter.

Meanwhile, Mario watches everyone from the auditorium's entrance door with a smile on his face.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later that evening, we see Marcus and Darren having a talk, after few fist bumps and bro hugs, the two separate ways with Marcus walking outside the facility looking over the sea of stars.

"Hey Marcus!" a voice called.

Marcus turns around to see Adam approaching him, "Oh hey, Adam. What's up." he greeted.

"Nothing much. I just want to ask you a question." Adam said.

"Uhh... sure. Fire it away." Marcus replied.

"Have you ever thought of going solo or having one of your members go in a solo mission?" Adam asked.

"What?" Marcus replied.

"Think about this for a moment. I get why the Coalition enforces certain rules, I just want to make sure a team is as strong as it's members. I've seen how Hope separated his team to become stronger... it's not right for teams to stick often as groups." Adam explained.

Marcus stares at Adam with a blank look for a whole minute, which somewhat unnerved the machine boy, until the douchebag spoke, "To answer your question... no. I'm not planning to go solo or let any of my teammates go in a mission alone." he replied.

"Why not? It's a good opportunity for you and everyone." Adam insisted.

Marcus sighed, "Adam... I understand you're point but honestly, it doesn't work that way all the time. Going solo to become strong sometimes work, sometimes it doesn't. Sticking to your team to get stronger sometimes work, sometimes it doesn't. The point is, it depends on the person doing it. I heard that you let Kikyo go in a solo mission and it works, you see me and my team going to mission after mission after mission, and you could see that we're getting stronger together. So, it really depends on the person. So, if you think going solo makes you stronger I understand that, but my team and I had our own ways of becoming stronger... and that's by sticking together. We fight together, we cry together, heck we even shared near death experience together... every experience we have in our previous mission made us more stronger than ever! Both physically and mentally. I started with a team and I'm keeping it that way." he explained, "But like I said... it depends on the person." he said with a grin before walking away leaving a stun Adam in silence.

Andres then approaches Adam, "Marcus is a goof, a jerk and douchebag... but he has more words of wisdom than anyone else." he pointed out.

Gertrude then appears next to Adam, "I agree with everything he just said. With either methods, it really depends on the person if it will work or not." she said.

Andres placed a hand on Adam's shoulder, "You have words of wisdom too but not in Marcus' level." he stated.

Adam sighed, "I guess... I just wanted to help him and his team." he reasoned.

"We know. But this is his team we're talking. Marcus respects your way of making us stronger, you should respect theirs, mind you, it's their not his, ways of becoming strong." Gertrude said.

"Yeah, your right." Adam said looking up to the sky, "Looks like I learned a lot of things today. And I'm glad I did." he admits with a smile.

 **bzzzttt...**

Marcus continues to walk around the vicinity of the camp, looking up at the sea of stars.

"Solo huh? Pft... no way in hell I'm going solo... it's not my style." Marcus said when suddenly a pink portal appeared below his feet, "What the? Oh shit!" he said realizing what the portal is, "Fuck! A stray portal! Aaaaa-" he said and tried to scream only for the portal to pulls him in to who knows where.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	17. Finding Marcus

"MARCUS! WHERE IN THE FRICKIN' FUCKIN' HELL ARE YOU!?"

Eddy's ear-piercing shout was heard all over the facility... and possibly, the entire city.

Why is he shouting? Well, while Marcus is having a quite of a misadventures in the Warrior Universe, the rest back at the Coalition noticed that he's missing and is currently in going on a huge manhunt for our Douchebag protagonist.

Eddy is currently wearing a white t-shirt, red shorts and sandals.

"Don't shout like that Eddy! You're disturbing the other people!" XY Girl shouted in irritation. She wears a gray trenchcoat over her bodysuit.

The short boy ignored and quickly climbs up a street post, "MARCUS!" he shouted once more earning him weird looks from passing by on-goers, he then scrambles back down and ran to the streets, "MARCUS! ARE YOU THERE!?" he shouted through on manhole scaring rats and alligators in the sewers.

"Oi! Marcus ain't that of an idiot to hide in the sewers!" XY Girl pointed out.

Yoshika, Panooki and Rex then catches up with them, "Have you seen Marcus yet?" Yoshika asked in worry. Yoshika is currently wearing a white blouse, red shorts and slippers, Panooki is wearing a pink onesie pajama and bunny slippers while Rex wears a white top, black sweatpants and orange sneakers.

XY shook her head, "None... not even his shadow." she replied.

"Damn! Where the hell is he?" Rex asked in frustration.

"Um... guys..." Panooki called getting their attention as she points at Eddy, "I think Eddy is loosing it." she said.

"MARCUS!" Eddy shouted in a dark alley only for a cat to hiss at him, "Marcus! Are you there?" he asked looking inside a mailbox, "MARCUS! IF YOU'RE THERE PLEASE ANSWER ME!" he cried shaking a vending machine.

"There is no way Marcus is hiding in there!" XY shouted.

"This is bad! If we don't find Eddy's brother soon, he'll completely loose his shit!" Rex exclaimed.

"I think he already did." Yoshika quipped as Panooki ran towards Eddy to calm him down.

 **bzzzttt...**

In another side of the town, we see Ed, Trixie, Precious and Adagio looking around, with Ed opening a trash can.

"Marcus! Are you there?" Ed called. Ed is currently wearing a white sweatshirt, blue jogging pants with green linings and red sneakers.

"Ed... Trixie need to tell you that you won't find him in there." Trixie pointed out. Trixie is wearing her usual attire but she replaced her skirt with a blue sweatpants.

"Just where did go? Did he just run away?" Adagio asked. Adagio is currently wearing a black t-shirt, purple sweatpants and white Converse shoes.

"That's balderdash, darling~ Marcus isn't the type of person who runs away, except if it's about ghosts, so something definitely happened to him that's why he's gone." Precious explained. He is currently wearing a gray sweatshirt, white jogging pants and black shoes.

"Either someone kidnaps him or he got lost, though knowing Marcus, that's unlikely to happen. Just what caused him to disappear without a trace." Adagio stated putting her hand on her chin.

Ed then gasped, "Could it be that Marcus got been kidnapped by the 99nian aliens from Planet 99 and is going to use his power as fuel source for their spaceships!" he said in panic.

"That's horrible!" Trixie replied in shock.

Precious and Adagio could only stare at them with a blank look, "I don't think that's the case." the two replied at the same time.

 **bzzzttt...**

Darren, Maya, Chad and Karizza enters the AniManga Cafe looking around as the owner Malin approaches them. Darren is wearing his gray jumpsuit and red sneakers, Chad is wearing a white sweatshirt underneath a black leather jacket, blue jogging pants and sneakers, Maya wears a large white T-shirt, orange shorts and sandals while Karizza wears her purple puffy sleepwear and blue bunny slippers.

"Welcome!" Malin greeted, "What can we do for you?" she asked, only for Karizza to grab her shoulder and pulls her close to her face.

"HAVE YOU SEEN MARCUS!?" Karizza asked which sounds like a demand. Her face is mixed with worry, anger and frustration and she was about to explode at any minute.

"H-have you t-tried the Pepsi machine?" Malin replied in shock, her knees shaking from the girl's scary expression.

"WHERE IS HE!?" Karizza roared further scaring Malin.

Chad and Maya quickly pulls away the raging girl from the terrified cafe owner.

"Sorry about that. Marcus suddenly disappeared without a trace and Karizza is worried sick about him." Darren explained.

"I see... but I'm sorry to tell you that Marcus isn't here. Come to think, during this hours, Marcus would come here and have a little drink, no wonder he's not hear yet." Malin replied.

"Really? Thanks. Man... where did that guy go!?" Darren stated scratching the back of his head when suddenly Karizza grabs him by the shoulder.

"IF HE'S NOT HERE! THEN WE NEED TO KEEP LOOKING AROUND!" Karizza shouted before quickly floating outside the cafe.

"Ah men... if Marcus isn't found for another hour, that girl might do something drastic!" Chad said in panic.

"We need to follow her!" Darren said as they chased after the raging girl while leaving the confused and still terrified Malin.

 **bzzzttt...**

In another side of the city, we see a blue car slowly making it's in the street, inside we see Chris, Elise and Dan, the trio are currently wearing their usual attires.

"MARCUS!" Dan called out from the backseat, he then follows it by whistling.

Elise looks at him with a raised eyebrow, "Dan... what are you doing, he's not a lost dog." she said indecorously.

"Hey! Why don't you just shut up, sit tight and go step on your imaginary breaks." Dan replied.

"The breaks maybe imaginary but the Stop sign, Chris just ran wasn't." Elise stated.

"What Stop Sign?" Chris asked looking back.

"Eyes on the road! Eyes on the road!" Elise cried trying to stop the car by stepping on an imaginary break, Chris looks back in front as Dan released a diabolical chuckle.

The blue car then sped fast through the streets passing by Adam and Luna, Adam is wearing his usual hero attire while Luna is wearing a black t-shirt, white sweatpants and sneakers as they entered a comic shop, inside they saw Randy whom is currently wearing a red shirt, black pants and blue kicks.

"Hey Randy! Found Marcus?" Adam asked approaching the ninja.

Randy shook his head, "I though I would find him here. Everytime Marcus is depressed, he would come here in this comic shop, go over the graphic novels section and would built himself a little nest. But I came here but I find no Marcus." he replied.

"Adam... you're the last person Marcus had a talk to? Do you know where he actually went?" Luna asked.

"We had a little talk and after that he left, he didn't tell me where he was going." Adam answered before thinking deeply, "If I were, a walking gasoline station with a jerkass facade, where would I go to." he thought out loud.

"If I remember, Marcus usually hangs out in the AniManga Cafe or the Rabbit House at times like this." Luna pointed out.

"The others already went there, I hope they had better luck than us." Randy said.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile, we see the Inaba Investigation Team aka the Persona Users setting up a trap in a dark alley way, all of them are wearing their modified school uniforms.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Chie asked indecorously.

Yosuke grin, "Of course! This is the perfect trap to lure out Marcus!" he said setting up a basket trap held up by a stick tied with a string, "I heard that he's a fan of Hope, so I placed a picture of Hope under this basket and when comes to get it, WHAM!, the basket will trap him in the inside with no way out!" he explained.

"This is the most dumbest and cliche thing you ever done, Yosuke." Kanji commented.

"Enough said, let's get into hiding!" Yosuke ordered as the team hides in a corner with their heads peaking out.

"Yosuke... I don't think there's anyone who is dumb enough to fall for this kind of trap." Rise pointed out.

"Sucker in the trap!" Yosuke declared much to everyone's shock.

"Eh? You're kidding right!?" Chie exclaimed.

"Let's go and see!" Yu said.

The team then circles the basket trap and when Yu and Kanji lifts up the basket but instead of their intended target it's Eddy that they found under the basket.

"I forgot... Eddy is also a fan of Hope." Teddy said dryly.

XY Girl, Panooki, Yoshika and Rex enters the alley, "Eddy! What are you doing?" XY asked.

Eddy slowly got up, "Sorry about that... I saw a picture of Hope the Victor and I can't help but pick it up." he replied sheepishly.

"Is Hope's picture more important than your brother!?" XY retorted.

Yu then turns to Yoshika, "Have you found him yet?" he asked.

The Fuso witch shook her head, "No such luck." she replied.

"Damn! We look around the place! We tried every methods to find him but none worked!" Rex stated.

"Vaas and Needles even used a metal detector and dowsing rods to locate him but no results." Panooki added.

"Metal detectors and dowsing rods won't work on humans, you know." Yukiko pointed out.

Eddy then turns to everyone, "Looks I have no choice! I had one last trick up my sleeve!" he declared before turning to everyone specifically the boys, "But I need you're guys help!" he said.

 **bzzzttt...**

In the middle of the streets, Yosuke suddenly appeared in the midst of the street as he started snapping his fingers before begun singing.

 _You're insecure, Don't know what for_

 _You're turning heads when you walk through the door_

 _Don't need make-up, To cover up_

 _Being the way that you are is enough_

Then Yu, Kanji, Teddy and Rex joins as the Evo sang next.

 _Everyone else in the room can see it_

 _Everyone else but you_

And with that the boys began to sing in chorus while dancing in sync, meanwhile, the girls are watching from the sidelines clapping their hands with Panooki shaking a tambourine.

 _Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

 _The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

 _But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

 _You don't know_

 _Oh, oh_

 _You don't know you're beautiful_

It did gain attention, as tons of girls began to form a crowd while cheering for the boys as they continue to sing and dance.

XY Girl then glares at Eddy, "This is your plan! How would five boys singing and dancing lure out a certain douchebag out! It only attracted girls instead!" she yelled in disbelief.

Eddy turns to her with grin, "You just don't get it do you? Let's say somebody's locked themselves in a closed room and they won't come out. But if somebody is singing and dancing outside their room, they'd want to know what was goin' on, right? And the instant they open the door, we poke a stick in and open the door! And draw them out! In other words, the principle of the lever is the strongest thing around!" he explained.

"In the end, you're just doing everything by force!" XY Girl retorted.

"Calm down Xyrielle, his plan might be a bit absurd but it might actually work." Rise reasoned.

"Plus! Check out the moolah, I'm making!" Eddy said as he began to count the money in his hands.

"I thought this was to lure your brother out, not to make money." Chie said with a blank look.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile, as everyone are hunting down Marcus in the city, we see Malvina running around the training camp.

"Marcus-sama! Marcus-sama! If you can hear me please answer!" Malvina called. She's currently wearing a black tank top, teal shorts and slippers, "Marcus-sama! Please answer back!" she called out before she stopped running, "Is it me? Was it my fault why Marcus-sama is gone? Have I annoyed him? Did I made him mad?" she said with a shaky face, "Do... he... hate me? No... I don't want that... I don't want Marcus-sama to hate me... he's the reason why I became a hero..." she said as tears began to fall from her eyes, "I don't want that! I don't want to him to hate me! I don't want him to go! I promise! I won't annoy him further! Just please... just please... PLEASE COME BACK, MARCUS-SAMA!" she cried loudly.

Suddenly, a large blue portal appeared in front of her much to her shock, and out comes the douchebag, she's crying for to come back.

"Ah! Home sweet home!" Marcus said in delight, then he saw Malvina staring at him with tears in her eyes, "Hey Malvina! Hold on! Why are you crying?!" he asked in worry.

And without a warning, Malvina tackles him with a tight hug, "I'm so glad! I'm so glad that you're back!" she cried as she buries her face to his chest.

"I guess... everyone caught wind of my sudden disappearance." Marcus stated as he stares at the crying girl on his chest, he looks around spotting if someone is nearby, after confirming that coast is clear, he gently hugs Malvina back, much to her surprise, "Sorry I made you worried... I promise I won't disappear like that ever again." he said with a gentle voice.

"Disappear? I though you left because I annoy you." Malvina said looking up to him.

"Annoy you? I won't disappear because of that, well, I had to admit that your advances does annoy me but that doesn't mean that I hate it, I like that part of you, Malvina. So stop crying, I don't like to see you crying." Marcus said with a grin.

"Marcus-sama..." Malvina muttered as she wipes the tears from her eyes, "So... where have you been? Everybody is worried sick about you." she said.

Marcus rubs the back of his head, "Men... where do I begin? Anyway... I suggest that we head back to camp and call everyone back and I'll tell everyone what just happened." he suggested.

Malvina nodded, "Hai!" she replied as she wrapped around Marcus'.

The douchebag could only sigh but smiled nonetheless as they head back to camp, of course, he's getting ready for the hell his friends are gonna unleash towards him for making them worried once they caught the sight of him.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	18. Aftermath of Dragon's Attack

It was a horrible day that's for sure.

It was supposed to be another fine day in Neo-City when suddenly it was showered by flaming meteorites caused by none other than the sick, psychotic Dragon. It happens so quickly, that Coalition had no time to react as the attack destroyed buildings and killed hundred of people. The training camp was also damaged but it was slightly far away from the city that it took less damage compared to the city.

That was four hours ago.

Currently, Marcus is sitting on broken debris staring at his fist, it was still sore from punching a wall just to free civilians trapped inside a mall, "Dragon... you're one stupid idiot.'' he said out loud gritting his teeth before taking a deep breath, "Oh well... no use dwelling over it, Dragon may have wrecked our city but he forgot one thing... we had Bearpenters!'' he declared with a smile before frowning, "Too bad we can't take back the lives lost in this city." he stated.

Fortunately enough, he Coalition had wonderful creatures known as the Bearpenters, or carpenter bears, this creatures can repair and build anything in just a matter of minutes, Dragon's attack happened about four hours ago and the Neo-City is almost done from getting repaired as if the place wasn't attacked... but the whole world doesn't know that yet.

Marcus stares at the newly-repaired city, "Lookin' good! Thank God with a brain for the Power of Positivity! Oh yeah! New Day Rock! New Day Rock!" he chanted with an accompanying dance.

"Quit fooling around and help us get rid of the trash, you twit!" Eddy shouted whom is wheeling a bunch of rocks and other trash.

Marcus flinched, "All right! All right! I'm coming! I'm coming!'' he replied running after his adopted brother.

 **bzzzttt...**

"I'm soooo glad that you're all right!" Tabane cried while hugging Dr. Pating tigthly, the doctor was at the city that time when the attack happened, he was injured by the process when he was hit by a meteor... a small one to be exact.

"Aaak... Tabane... you're my injuries worst!'' the doctor squeaked in pain as the pink haired Alice cosplayer continues to hug him.

They're currently inside the kitchen along with Mario, the Major, the Medic and Louie.

"STILL CAN'T BELIEVE THAT DRAGON WOULD ATTACK FOUR PLACES AT ONCE, SUCH A TRAGEDY WE HAD TO EXPERIENCE.'' the Major stated with his booming voice.

"Dragon's a bitch that's for sure.'' Louie commented with his feet placed on top of the table.

"According to ze reports, zis attack is zome zort of tezt drive for zome zort of new weapon." The Medic claimed.

"Whatever that is." Louie piped in.

"What's done is done, we can only do is move on, besides, we need to stay positive, if we fell into despair what would the young ones would think." Mario stated stirring a pot of curry earning a nod from the two.

"I just don't get why would he attack uz.'' the Medic commented.

"Whatever it is it's definitely part of his stupid mass extinction plan." Louie said.

"I BET MY CAR FOR THAT REASON!'' the Major shouted.

"Anyway... what's the status in CHS?'' Mario asked pouring curry on a plate with rice.

"Yez... CHS and ze entire city is ztill on repairz, it was really fortunate for them to have an underground zafety bunker underneath their school. Currently, we have Samurai Jack, Joanna and the Heavy to check on everyone, we've also zent more bearpenterz to zpeed up ze repairz.'' the Medic explained.

"IT'S A GOOD THING THAT PRINCIPAL CELESTIA AND VICE PRINCIPAL LUNA FORMED AN ALLIANCE WITH US.'' the Major stated.

"In addition, we've alzo zent people to Akihabara and Metal City for help, just in case.'' the Medic added.

"That's good.'' Louie replied.

Mario then placed a plates of curry on the table before turning to Dr. Pating, "By the way, how's the Orbital Defense System going?" he asked.

Dr. Pating, whom managed to get away from Tabane's hug, looks at him, "It was a success Mister President! Dr. Apoy and Jimmy manage to launched numerous satellites orbiting around this world just in case Dragon once again used that Meteor Rain attack, the defense system is strong enough to prevent that from happening again." he explained.

Mario nodded, "That's good. Well then..." he said placing another plate of curry on the table, "Eat up everyone, cause once the repair is over, we're back on business!" he declared.

"We're digging in!" everyone said as they began to eat.

 **bzzzttt...**

Currently, in the city park which is in half repair, we see Marcus sitting on a bench while smoking, he let out a few smoke when he heard a voice.

"You know smoking is bad for your health." a voice said.

Marcus turns to see Malvina approaching him, "I can't help it... it helps me relax, after what happened from the past hours, good Lord knows I needed one." he replied dropping the cigarette on the ground before stomping it.

Malvina then noticed Marcus' still soared hand, "Marcus-sama... does your hand still hurts?" she asked in worry.

Marcus checks on his hand, "Yeah... the pain is almost gone. I was desperate to get those people out that I forgot about that I'm hurting myself." he said with a chuckle.

"Should I heal it?" Malvina offered.

Marcus shook his head, "No it's fine... you've done enough healing today, besides, I don't want to risk your health as well." he said.

"Marcus-sama..." Malvina muttered before sitting next to him, placing her head on his shoulder.

Marcus stared at his fist for a minute when he noticed someone running towards him, "Hmm... who's that?" he asked with squinted eyes.

Suddenly, a person skidded to a stop in front of them, "Hello there! I'm Johnny Nowinski and I'm a member of the Heroes Network and the host of the HeroesTalk News!" the person introduced himself as several flying cameras surrounded them.

 **Heroes Network Reporter**

 **Johnny Nowinski**

Johnny had a light-brown messy hair, dark eyes and wears a black thick glasses. He wears a white poloshirt with a crooked tie, brown trousers and red & white Converse.

Marcus' eyes twitched upon setting sights on the reporter, "You're a reporter huh?" he asked in annoyance.

Johnny nodded, "Yup! I came here to do a report that flew under my radar of my colleagues!" he replied in excitement.

Marcus was about to swing his still soared fist to the reporter when Malvina stopped him, "Marcus-sama! I know that you hate reporters but this is a good chance for us to show to the people outside this world that our city is now okay from Dragon's attack, it will put those important to us in ease once they saw that we're all right." she reasoned.

Marcus let out a sigh, "All right... what am I got to lose..." he muttered.

"Brilliant! Now let's get this report started!" Johnny announced as the cameras are now set on Marcus and Malvina, "So... how's everything after Dragon's devastating attack?" he asked.

Marcus sighed before pointing at the city, "As you can see... the city is halfway from being repaired, Dragon's attacks was so devastating that it desolated the entire city, it happens so fast that we couldn't do anything to prevent it." he explained.

Malvina then took over, "The city looks like a wasteland after the attacks but thanks to this cute critters..." she said pointing at the Bearpenters who waved at the camera, "... and the combined efforts of everyone, we managed to get back to it's old glory." she finished.

"Fascinating! As if the city was never attacked!" Johnny exclaimed, "Another question, how do you feel from this experience?" he asked.

"It was scary honestly, things like this happens when you least expected, this place was our home and it's heartbreaking when things like this happens." Marcus explained with a sad smile.

"Heartbreaking indeed. So what are you gonna do if ever he does it again?" Johnny asked once again.

Malvina then pointed at the sky, "Earlier, the Science and Research Department launches a several satellites which serves as our Orbital Defense System, it will protect us from any that comes from the sky such as Dragon's Meteor Attack." she explained.

"The satellite itself also had a built-in defense system to protect itself." Marcus added.

"Marvelous!" Johnny exclaimed, "Anyway... how are the heroes doing as of now?" he asked.

"Everybody is relaxing after hours of work, so everybody are relaxing... but rather than telling you, why don't we just show you." Marcus offered.

Johnny nodded, "That would be wonderful!" he said.

 **bzzzttt...**

The trio then arrived in one part of the city and saw Ichigo, Duncan, Anna and Taro hanging out in a cafe veranda.

"Hey guys! A reporter from Heroes Network is here and wants a few words from us." Marcus called.

"Reporter? Oh no! I don't have any makeup on!" Anna gasped in panic before running inside the cafe.

"That aside... you guys want to say something on the camera?" Marcus asked.

The camera then focused on Duncan, "Hey Mom! Look at me, I'm in TV!" he said waving his hands when he realized something, "... again." he added.

The camera then went to Taro, "Uhh... hey, Miss Mikado and Gao! I'm doing fine over here! And oh! Hello Maya!" he called with a smile.

The camera then shifted to Ichigo who released a sigh, "Very well... Orihime, I know you're watching and you're probably worried sick about me, sorry for not calling soon but I'm all right, like I promise I'll come home in one piece. And oh! Jexi, if you're watching this, tell everyone in the team that I'm doing fine, we survive the attack and look..." he said pointing at a billboard with Jexi and Hope in it, "... that billboard was destroyed earlier but it's now back in one piece! We're doing good after the attack and Jexi, if you're going to fight Dragon in the future, just stay calm and keep your cool, and don't let anger blinded you." he said with a smile.

Marcus let out a grin before turning to Johnny, "Meet more heroes?" he asked with a grin.

Johnny grinned back, "Thought you never asked." he replied.

 **bzzzttt...**

In the still under repair AniManga Cafe, the trio decided to meet up with Adagio, Trixie, Precious and Ed.

"Sonata, Aria, I know that you're not worry about me but I just wanted to say that I'm doing fine! Good-luck in taking on Dragon with your teams." Adagio said waving her hands.

"Lavender! Fuschia! Trixie is doing great here, Trixie hopes you're doing great too in CHS right now!" Trixie called out.

"Hi Mom! Hi Dad! Hiya Baby Sister! Ed is doing good!" Ed said said with his trademark goofy smile while waving his hand.

Precious blew a kiss to the camera followed by a wink.

 **bzzzttt...**

In another part of the city, we the Inaba Investigation Team hanging out in a restaurant.

"Hey! Jexi! Hope!" Yosuke called out, "Look at us! We're doing fine in this city! It was a horrible experience, way worst than the Ginova Wars, but we made it through!" he stated.

"And Naoto! Don't worry about us, just focus on your work!" Chie called.

 **bzzzttt...**

Inside the comic book store, we see Rex, Randy, Danny and Jake.

"Everyone from Providence, Rex Salazar is still here, not even Dragon's attacks could stop my awesomeness!" Rex said with a smirk.

"Hi Mom! Hi Dad! Hi Jazz! Hi Tucker! Hi Sam! Sorry for not calling soon but I promise I'm fine." Danny said with a smile.

"Hey, folks back from Norrisville! You're very own Ninja is still alive and kicking! Don't worry, Jacques and I are doing good, so there's nothing to worry about!" Randy declared with a smooth voice.

"Hi and bye, so get that camera away from me!" Jake before smacking the camera.

 **bzzzttt...**

In another cafe, we see the Cross Guards hanging out with Karizza rubbing her face against Marcus much to Malvina's dismay.

"In behalf of my team, I like to inform everyone back in our home worlds that we're doing well, the attack was sudden, the experience was terrifying but rest assure that we're good, we made it through the obstacles and this experience will keep us going for the future." Darren said as his teammates minus Karizza stood behind him with a smile.

 **bzzzttt...**

From behind the facility, we see Vaas' group hanging out.

"Dragon unleashes a very terrifying act but thanks to that, something inside of me and everyone awakens, the sheer will to survive, during the attack, the will to survive overwhelmed me and everyone else in this Coalition, that's why we survived! Dragon... you're maybe what nightmares are made off but "We" created nightmares!" Vaas declared as his team let out a grin.

 **bzzzttt...**

Inside Double D's office, we see Yoshika, Minna and Double D himself.

"Everyone! Mom! Grandma! I'm here and I'm fine! It was scary but we managed to pull through!" Yoshika declared waving her arms.

Minna giggled, "Mio! I know you're worried right now but rest assure that everything's fine, things are looking good after the attack." she stated.

"Everyone back at home..." Double D said before shaking his head, "... it's nothing." he said.

 **bzzzttt...**

In a local farm, we see a shirtless Rolf plowing a field.

"Not now blue hair Marcus! Rolf's busy with work!" Rolf stated, not even looking at the camera.

 **bzzzttt...**

Inside the Rabbit Cafe, we see the Vivid 4 along with Rei.

"Gramps! Momo! Mom! Lookie here! We're doing fine! So don't worry about us!" Akane said as the girls smiled at the camera.

 **bzzzttt...**

Eddy along with Panooki and Mumbo are seen sitting in the sidewalks with ice cream in hands.

"All I want to say, that experience is an example that the hero business is no joke, once everything is done with repairs, I'm heading back to training, Dragon proves to be more dangerous and powerful, I need to keep getting stronger so I can protect anyone." Eddy claimed with Panooki and Mumbo nodding in agreement.

 **bzzzttt...**

In another cafe, we see Ichika, Kanzashi, Charlotte and Flash sitting on one table with each pair.

"Hey Chifuyu-nee! I know you're worried sick after you heard the news about what happened here but don't worry, we're doing fine." Ichika said.

"Like what Ichika said, we're doing fine, so don't worry about us anymore, Onee-san." Kanzashi said.

"Everyone back from IS, we're doing good here!" Charlotte called out with a smile.

"Hey Sunset and everyone! I'm here still in one piece and don't worry, the folks back in CHS are doing fine, so you can stop worrying." Flash declared.

 **bzzzttt...**

Inside the facility, we see the entire Rising Stars hanging out in the bleachers.

"Hi to everyone back at home! Don't worry about me cause your sister is still here, ready to kick ass!" Luna declared strumming her guitar.

Adam chuckled, "Well... Dragon's attack did left a mark on us! But we're not giving up, as long as we're still here and still standing, nothing, not even Dragon can keep us down!" he claimed in determination.

"Amen!" Andres piped in.

 **bzzzttt...**

Inside a blue car, we see Dan, Elise and Chris.

"Hi everyone! Me and the rest are alive and well, so don't worry about us." Chris said with a smile.

"I wished this cow never survived." Dan grumbled from the backseat referring to Elise.

"I wished you never survived." Elise said back as Chris sighed.

 **bzzzttt...**

Outside the dorms, we see XY Girl chasing the trio.

"Get that fuckin' camera away from me!" XY growled while swinging a broomstick.

"As you see... she's doing fine!" Marcus cried in panic.

 **bzzzttt...**

Back in the park, we see Marcus and Malvina standing near each other as the camera are now focused on them.

"Guess we're the last... first things first, Dragon, you made the biggest mistake in your pathetic life of attacking us, listen here and listen well, you don't scare us, you do not have the capability to strike fear in our hearts! In fact, the attacks you brought down to us made us stronger than you can ever imagine! If you ever attack us again via meteorites, I swear, I gonna hunt you down, I'm going to skin you alive, cut your head and mount it on my wall if you tried attacking us again!" Marcus declared, "And oh! Jexi-senpai, Boss Hope and Master David, if you're watching this, good-luck, we the Coalition will leave Dragon to you guys! You guys are more than enough to bring him down, why? Cause we believe in you! You are the heroes in this city that we looked up too! And we know that you can defeat him! Plus, once repairs are done we're going back to work." he declared with a smile then suddenly he pulled Malvina closed to him, "By the way, this is my Juvia! If you know what that means then you know what our relationship is." he said with a grin making Malvina blushed madly.

"And that's that!" Johnny declared, "Thanks again for letting me do a report about you guys, I really appreciate it." he said in gratitude.

"No prob! I actually enjoyed it." Marcus replied, "It made me smile despite what happened today." he claimed.

"Well... good luck with you're missions after this." Johnny said.

"Yup! It back to business." Marcus replied as Johnny left them alone.

Marcus and Malvina looks at each other for a bit before smiling, they held hands before looking up the sky.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	19. Day Off in Canterlot

It was another fine day in Neo-City, although still a bit scarred from Dragon's previous onslaught, everyone are doing their best to continue on with their lives.

Case in point, we head towards the training camp as we see Adam Rey, the leader of the Rising Stars along with his partner in crime, Luna Loud. The two are currently walking around the facility when they noticed something odd.

"Uhh... dude, it's quiet... too quiet...'' Luna said scanning her eyes around, "Where is everybody?" she asked.

"I could have swear this place was jam-packed with people earlier this morning.'' Adam mused.

Just then, they saw Engineer walking by and saw them, "Hey there mates!" he greeted.

"Hey Engie!" Luna greeted back, "Have you seen everyone?'' she asked.

Engineer blinks, "Oh! You two don't know? Everybody is at Canterlot right now, having some time off.'' he replied.

"Really? How come no one told us?" Adam asked.

Engineer shrugged, "Beats me, I think you two should head over there and have some fun, good Lord knows you deserve it after what we've been through.'' he said.

"Yeah... I guess we needed that.'' Adam replied.

"Just head to the Science Department and they'll set up a portal towards CHS, I'll see you two around.'' Engineer said before walking away.

"See ya Engie!" Luna said back before turning to Adam, "Should we get going?'' she suggested.

Adam shrugged, "Beats standing here.'' he replied.

 **bzzzttt...**

Canterlot, just like Neo-City, Akihabara and Metal City, also suffered Dragon's wrath. Fortunately, Canterlot formed an alliance with the Heroes Coalition via CHS, which helps them in repairing the damages caused by the attack. Canterlot was the second to recover after Neo-City and today, the folks from the Coalition are spending their time off in one mall in the said city.

In one table we see Darren Cross, Chad Mordetzky and another young man sitting in one table.

"Ah~" Darren said after taking a sip of his drink, "It's really nice to have a day off after a whole week of local missions.'' he stated.

"Local missions are still missions, we learned it the hard way for underestimating it.'' Chad commented taking a bite of his burger.

"Oh yeah...'' Darren said agreement.

"Seems tough. Can't wait to try one soon.'' the young man with them stated.

"With your skills Kyoutarou, I don't doubt that you'll get call up for a hero duties early, after all, you're the Shinsuke Nakamura of this Coalition." Chad commented with a grin.

 **Heroes Coalition New Recruit**

 **Kyoutarou Suga**

Kyoutarou is a tall young man with a slim yet fit physique, he had a shaggy blonde hair and brown eyes. He is currently wearing a white long coat over a black leather shirt, dark pants and black boots.

"Come on guys! I'm no where near Shinsuke Nakamura. Plus, I just started training here.'' Kyoutarou replied sheepishly.

"If you say so.'' Darren replied, "By the way I was wondering. There's a Heroes Coalition branch in Mega-Tokyo, how come you weren't recruited there?'' he asked.

"Believe it or not, the Mega-Tokyo Heroes Coalition only recruits females as it also doubles as an all-girls school. I don't know the specific details but I heard the Principal-slash-President wants to keep it that way.'' Kyoutarou explained.

"I see. Kinda like Mermaid Heel except it has a school." Darren stated.

"How I would dream to go there one day.'' Chad mused with a smirk.

"Easy there buddy.'' Darren said with grin.

Chad grinned back, "Should you be saying that... Mr. Pervert!?'' he said.

Darren made a spitstake before glaring at Chad, "I told you countless times! Those mishaps I had with girls are an accident!" he exclaimed.

Chad chuckled before turning at Kyoutarou, "So, what's your life before getting recruited?'' he asked.

"I'm once part of a handball team... and a Mahjong Club.'' Kyoutarou replied.

"Mahjong!?" both Darren and Chad exclaimed in shock making the blonde to chuckle.

In another part of the mall, we Flash Sentry walking around with hands in his pockets, he stood in front of a fountain before tossing a coin on the water before releasing a deep breath.

"Flash darling~!" a familiar voice called.

The blue haired guitar player turns around to see Precious Dazzle and Adagio Dazzle approaching him.

"Hey guys!" Flash greeted, "What's up?" he asked.

"Me and Adagio darling are heading towards a cafe after a minute of shopping." Precious replied, "Care to join us?" he offered.

Flash noticed that both are carrying bags around their arms, proof that the two went shopping, he then ponders with his offer, "Sure. The Daring Do movie is two hours away so I have the time." he replied before noticing Adagio looking around nervously, "Still nervous Adagio?" he asked.

Adagio sighed, "I am... I mean, I tried to conquer this place before so I'm definitely nervous." she replied.

"Do not fret darling~ I believe everyone had forgiven you with your past umm... boo-boos." Precious said, on cue, a group of girls waves a hand at Adagio which she waves back, "See what I mean." he said with a smile.

Adagio smiled back, "You're right. I'm getting nervous for nothing." she said.

"And with that out of the way, I think we should head to the cafe, I'm craving for a Latte." Precious claimed.

Flash chuckled, ''I'm up with that." he said before turning around only to bump into Charlotte Dunois, "Charlotte? Sorry about that!" he exclaimed helping her up.

"No it's okay Flash." Charlotte replied with a smile. She is currently wearing a light-blue long sleeve shirt with a purple scarf around her neck, an orange shorts with suspenders, an orange & green plaid leggings and brown shoes.

"We really need to stop bumping into each other like this." Flash chuckled as Charlotte giggled.

Precious and Adagio watches them in amusement, "I ship them so much!" the former gasped in delight as the latter chuckled.

 **bzzzttt...**

Somewhere in the mall, we go inside a Sushi Store where we see Nyaruto Nyazumaki, Venoct and another Yo-Kai sitting in one table.

"The sushi in this place is very tasty - nya." Nyaruto commented taking another bite, "The way they mixed the spiciness is outstanding - nya." he added.

"I gotta admit, it's pretty good." Venoct commented taking a sip of his tea.

The other Yo-Kai began to look around, "By the way, where's SpongeBob? I thought he was coming with us." he stated.

Venoct turns to him, "Kyubi... this is Sushi Store remember and we're eating fish, you do know that SpongeBob lives in the sea." he pointed.

 **Yo-kai, Solo Hero**

 **Kyubi**

Kyubi is a fox like Yo-Kai covered by thick, golden fur with white belly and paws. His chest is covered by a thicker patch of purple fur, surrounded by a yellow trim around his shoulders, with four wispy hairs sticking out. He has ninetails with purple tips. His muzzle is long and pointed like his golden-tipped ears, his face resembles a kitsune theatre mask.

"Oh right! I completely forgot about that." Kyubi said before going back to eating.

In another table far behind them, we see Lunette Yaeger, Kikyo Yoshimoto(in her normal size) and a sleeping Ashley Plutia Iris Heart.

Lunette stared at the sleeping huntress, "Isn't there even a place in this universe where this woman won't fall asleep in!?" she stated in annoyance.

Kikyo taking a bite of her food, "Are you really sure she's a huntress? I know it's bad to judge people by their looks but I find it hard to believe that she's one." she said.

Lunette sighed "Believe it or not Kikyo, she is. During my team's first excursion in Beacon, Ashley was assigned to assists us, while she sleeps most of the time, she's actually good in negotiations." she explained.

"How so?" Kikyo asked.

Lunette began to shiver, "I don't wanna talk about it... the way of her negotiating is too much for me to put into words." she replied.

Kikyo stares at her in confusion.

Ashley then began to mumble in her sleep, "Mmm... sushi... I want one..." she said.

Lunette's eyes twitches, "For Oum's sakes! Wake up! You're craving for sushis in your sleep when there's a whole tray in front of you!" she shouted.

"L-Lunette calm down!" Kikyo exclaimed.

Her shout surprises many people inside the shop including Nyaruto, Venoct and Kyubi who looks back at them in confusion.

"I wonder how the people in Remnant put up with that woman." Kyubi said out loud referring to Ashley.

"Lots of patience, I believe." Venoct replied.

"Which Lunette lacks, I suppose." Nyaruto stated.

 **bzzzttt...**

Walking around the mall, we see Kid Flash and Jinx, in their casual clothes, along with the more persons, a girl and a boy to be exact.

"So about this Daring Do movie, I wanna see it for myself after Flash told me about it." Kid Flash stated. He is currently wearing a white shirt with red sleeves, blue pants and black & white sneakers.

"And why do you had to bring the three of us along with you?" Jinx asked in annoyance. She is currently wearing a dark blouse over a purple dress shirt, blue skirt, black leggings and boots with a dark headband.

"Come on! It think it's interesting! Plus, it's fun to watch a movie with my girlfriend and a couple of friends." Kid Flash reasoned with a smile.

Jinx sighed at her boyfriend before turning to their companions, "Mandy, Cesaro, what do you guys think?" she asked.

The girl named Mandy shrugged, "It's fine. Seems interesting." she replied.

 **Rookie Trainee**

 **Mandy Rosal**

Mandy is a young woman with long, straight blonde hair reaching her back with purple eyes. She is currently wearing a white sleeveless top, a blue tight pants, a black belt with a H buckle and purple thigh-high boots.

The young man named Cesaro shrugged, "It's cool. Might as well give it a try." he said.

 **Rookie Trainee**

 **Cesaro Barbossa**

Cesaro is a tall, well-built young man. He had a dark, buzz cut hairstyle with a small goatee and had green eyes. He wears a yellow hockey t-shirt with the number 89 highlighted in blue, dark short pants, white socks and black sneakers.

"Sweet! Let's go get some popcorn!" Kid Flash said before running towards the snack bar.

Jinx sighed before smiling as she and her companions followed the Speedster.

As they stood in front of the snack bar, a video of The Rainbooms and the Crystal Prep girls singing and dancing began to play on the TV screens.

"Woah! Is that the Rainbooms and the Crystal Prep girls? Man, ain't they a bunch of cuties." Cesaro commented with a grin.

Mandy rolled her eyes, "Cool it Captain Hormone." she quipped.

Then a girl walks to the counter, "Hey there. What can I get you?" she asked.

"Four bags of popcorns, four large sodas and a one chocolate bar." Kid Flash replied with a smile.

The girl nodded, "Certainly!" she replied before turning around.

Cesaro smirked, "You know... that girl's a cutie too." he stated.

"Really Cesaro? That girl seems to be seventeen, I think she's too young for a man like you." Jinx stated.

"Hey, I'm 20 years old. I don't think there's a problem with that ." Cesaro said back.

The girl then came back, "Here you go." she said handing them, their snacks.

"Thanks..." Cesaro replied before eyeing her name tag, "... Miss Juniper Montage." he said.

The girl named Juniper giggled, "Juniper is just fine." she said.

 **Theatre Employee**

 **Juniper Montage**

Juniper is a young girl with pale olive skin tone, a dark cerulean hair with blue streaks tied in pigtails and had azure eyes behind a purple rimmed glasses. She is currently wearing an usher uniform.

Cesaro then leans over the counter, "Well Juniper, you're really cute, would you like to hang out with me and my friends... you know get to know each other." he offered with a wink.

Juniper was taken a back by his flirting as her face began to turn red, "A-a-are you serious?" she asked back nervously, tipping her glasses.

As this goes on, Kid Flash, Jinx and Mandy watches them.

Kid Flash chuckled, "Hehe! Looks like Cesaro is one heck of a flirt." he commented.

Jinx scoffed, "Like your one to talk." she said.

"What the!? Jinx, are you still mad about that!?" Kid Flash exclaimed.

"Of course! I can still remember the time you flirted with numerous girls during your race with Mas y Menos." Jinx stated.

As the couple argued, Mandy rolls her eyes before letting out a giggle.

 **bzzzttt...**

Coming out from an electronic store, we see Double D and Minna. Double D is currently wearing a blue jacket over a red shirt, black pants and brown shoes while Minna is currently wearing black blazer jacket over a white dress and brown boots.

"I'm still surprised that the President allowed us to have a day off." Minna stated.

Double D chuckled, "I'm surprised myself. But we've been working nonstop ever since the attack, so I believe the President decided to give us some time off so we can relax a bit." he explained.

Minna smiled, "I have no problems with that." she claimed before wrapping an arm around Double D.

The continues to walk only to stop when they saw Malvina sitting on the fountain alone.

"Oh! It's Malvina." Minna pointed out.

"But she seems lonely..." Double D stated, "... and I think I know the reason." he said.

Minna sighed, "So do I." she said as the two approaches the lonely pale girl, "Hello Malvina!" she greeted.

Malvina turns to them and let out a smile, "Oh! Hello Minna, hello Eddward!" she greeted back.

"You seem down, is it because Marcus isn't here." Double D stated.

Minna release a sigh, "You can say that again." she replied.

Minna giggled, "Malvina, I know you had a massive crush on Marcus but you're acting like a girl having a long distance relationship with her boyfriend." she stated.

Malvina chuckled nervously, "Umm... Minna... Eddward... I have something to confess..." she said.

Double D raised an eyebrow, "What is it?" he asked.

As Malvina opens her mouth to speak, the sound of Pinkie Pie singing the song Coinky Dink World was heard all over the mall, making whatever Malvina saying obscure to the rest, specially the readers, only Minna and Double D heard what she's saying.

After finishing, Malvina looks away with a blush on her face as Minna and Double D could only stare at her in shock.

"Malvina... are you serious?" Minna asked in shock.

"When... when did this happen?" Double D asked while trying to comprehend from what she just told them.

Malvina looks at them with a small smile, "The night after Marcus disappearance." she replied.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	20. Day Off in Canterlot Part 2

Adam and Luna arrived at Canterlot and made their way to the mall, the place is filled with people, mostly students from CHS and Crystal Prep, they look around for any familiar faces, and fortunately, they spotted Minna and Double D sitting by the fountain.

"Ah! It's Minna and D-Man! Hey you two!" Luna called.

Minna greeted by waving her hand, though Adam noticed the troubled look in their faces.

"Something's wrong." Adam stated, "Judging by the look on their faces, they seem have experienced some sort of problem." he said.

"Really?" Luna asked in surprise, "Then let's go and ask them what's wrong!" she said as they made their way towards the couple, "Sup guys!" she greeted, "Adam noticed your troubled looks." she pointed out.

"Is there something wrong?" Adam asked.

Both Minna and Double D flinched from his question, earlier today, Malvina confessed to them a well kept secret, the sudden revelation completely caught the couple off-guard. While they're happy for the pale girl, the two still can't shake the feeling that something bad is gonna happen once her secret is out. Needing to answer Adam's question, Double D spoke.

"It's nothing Adam, just a minor scuffle." Double D replied.

"Really? Is there's something we can help with that?" Adam offered.

Double D shook his head, "No need Adam, like I said it's a minor scuffle, no need to worry about it." he lied.

"Besides, the two if you came here to relax right?!" Minna pointed out, "We'll take care of our little problem while the two of you have fun." she said.

Adam and Luna looks at each other with unsure looks, "Okay... we'll take your word. Guess we'll see ya guys later." the latter replied as they left the couple.

Both Minna and Double D released a sigh, "I definitely need to talk to Marcus once he and his team returns from their mission." he stated earning a nod from his lover.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later, coming out from a movie theatre are Wesley Bryans and Squigly plus Leviathan. Wesley is currently wearing a red & blue checkered shirt over a black t-shirt, blue pants and brown shoes while Squigly wears a brown Blazer jacket over her dark elegant dress and dark high heeled boots.

"So how was the movie, Miss Squigly?" Wesley asked.

"It was a beautiful, sad but the overall story was magnificent." Squigly replied with a smile.

"Glad you like it! The Titanic is one of the best movies of all time." Wesley stated.

Squigly nodded, "I can't help but agree. From the actors, the plot and the music. Everything about that movie is absolutely breathtaking." she stated in delight.

"Glad that you're enjoying yourself Milady." Leviathan quipped before turning to Wesley, "You sure outdone yourself this time, young lad." he commented.

Wesley rubs the back of his head, "Thanks." he replied.

Then three persons approaches them, this are Ichika Orimura, Kanzashi Sarashiki and another guy.

"Hey guys!" Wesley greeted, "What's up?" he asked.

"Hey you three." Ichika greeted back. He is currently wearing a white polo shirt over a black t-shirt, white pants and black leather shoes. "Kanzashi and I just finished watching a superhero movie." he replied.

"It was fun." Kanzashi said with a smile. She is currently wearing a light pink, buttoned cardigan over a red one piece dress and brown boots.

"Really? Wesley, Leviathan and I just finished watching the movie, Titanic." Squigly stated.

"Huh? Titanic? That's nice." Ichika said before turning to Kanzashi, "Should we watch that next time?" he suggested.

Kanzashi blushed, "Umm... if you don't mind..." she replied.

Wesley then turns to the guy behind them, "Hey Nicco! How about you, did you watch with them?" he asked.

 **Rookie Trainee**

 **Nicco Bondarev**

Nicco is a huge, slightly round young man with a messy reddish-brown hair that reaches his neck, blue eyes and a brown facial hair. He is currently wearing a red shirt underneath a dark jacket, white pants and black boots.

"I saw a teenage Korean drama." Nicco replied with a smile and two thumbs up.

"What?" Wesley asked in confusion.

Ichika chuckled, "He was supposed to watch with us, but Nicco got too much Juggy Fruits which got him on the wrong theatre." he replied.

Wesley turns to Nicco, "You really need to lay off with the Juggy Fruits." he suggested.

 **bzzzttt...**

Somewhere around the mall, we see a young man watching numerous televisions showing a video of the Rainbooms and the Crystal Prep girls dancing and singing, though his eyes are focused on one particular girl, Sugarcoat.

"Damn... she's a lot cuter than I thought." the young man mused.

"Really?" a voice asked.

The young man was startled, he turns around to see Andres "Singko" Alvarez, Gertrude Backhorn and Gingka Hagane standing behind him.

"Hey Buckles! What's up!?" Gingka greeted. He is currently wearing his usual attire.

 **Rookie Trainee**

 **Buckles Murphy**

Buckles is well-fitted young man and had a long, silver hair tied in a low ponytail and has grayish-orchid eyes with red rimmed glasses. He wears a black, sleeveless shirt, dark-green cargo pants and black boots with taped wrists and hands.

"Hey guys." Buckles replied nervously, "Just checking this video." he said.

Andres grinned, "Really? From what I heard, you just called one of them cute." he said. He is currently wearing a black poloshirt over a red t-shirt, black skinny jeans and brown shoes.

Buckles began to sweat, "Uh... err... you... see..." he blabbered.

Andres began to chuckle, "Haha! Just messing bro, no need to-" he reassured only to be interrupted.

"I confess! I had a crush on Sugarcoat from Crystal Prep!" Buckles cried out while kneeling on the floor.

The trio was completely taken a back by his confession, they remained silent for a minute, until Gertrude spoke.

"Really? That's... umm... nice..." Gertrude replied. She is currently wearing a green blazer jacket, black tights and red boots.

Buckles look at them, "Sorry about that! Nervousness sometimes gets over me which causes me to blurt things out!" he stated.

"It's fine... we understand." Gingka reassured.

"Besides... this ain't the first time you done something like this." Andres said nonchalantly earning him an elbow from Karslander witch.

"But seriously! You have a crush on Sugarcoat? Since when?" Gingka asked.

Buckles sighed, "Yeah... I had a crush on her ever since she joined the Dimensional Heroes. Despite her blunt personality, which I find attractive, I find her really cute." he replied rubbing the back of his head.

"Ho~ Is that the reason why you want to become a hero?" Andres asked.

Buckle nervously nodded, "Yeah... so I can meet her one day, shake her hand, go out on a date..." he elaborated before turning to them, "By the way, what are you guys up to?" he asked.

"We're just killing time before the Daring Do movie starts." Gertrude replied.

"Woh! Such coincidences! I'm also killing time before the movie starts." Buckles said with a smile.

"Like watching a dance video of your crush." Andres said with a grin.

Buckles scratches his cheek nervously, "Well... I can't deny that one..." he admitted.

"Ain't you an honest person." Gertrude commented.

"Yeah... I get that a lot." Buckles replied.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile, at an electronics shop that Twilight Sparkle once worked part time, we see Micro Chips and Bright Idea still working on the portal machine.

"Man! Thanks to Dragon's attack, we lost time in working with our portal machine." Micro Chips commented tightening a few screws.

"Good thing the Science Fair were move to a later date, so we still have time to finish this." Bright said checking out some wires.

"We really need to thank Twilight for giving us a few tips after they gave us a visit, getting help from a genius like her certainly improved our progress." Micro stated.

"You're right about that." Bright replied in agreement.

Just then, Sandalwood and Kafuu entered the shop.

"Sup dudes! We brought you some food." Sandalwood called handing them bags of hamburgers and two bottles of Mountain Dew.

"Ah! Thanks Sandalwood!" Bright replied gladly taking the food.

Kafuu, with his still creepy smile, looks at the machine, "Woah! Is this thing working yet?" he asked. He is currently wearing an open white Hawaiian Shirt, gray baggy shorts, green sneakers and a white cap over his head.

Micro took a drink of his Mountain Dew before turning to the Alolan native, "Not yet. So far, the only thing the machine can do is communications. We also managed to open a small portal but it's quite unstable, so it's still not safe to enter it." he explained.

"I see... but that's a good progress." Kafuu stated.

"Though even with Twilight's advice, we're still stuck with the unstable portal." Bright mentioned whole scratching his head.

"What do you think is the problem?" Sandalwood asked.

Micro crossed his arms in thought, "I don't know... it's either we're missing a part or we're not doing Twilight's advice right. Either way, we still had a problem." he stated.

Kafuu meanwhile stares at some wires, three to be exact, one is blue, one is red and one is purple, he stares at it for a minute before turning to the rest, "Hey... I think I know what's wrong." he declared surprising the three.

"Really? What is it?" Sandalwood asked.

Kafuu nodded, "I may not a genius like this Twilight girl but I think know what's keeping this machine from working properly. See these wires... it has three colors." he pointed out.

"What does colors had to do with it?" Micro asked.

"Colors had something to do with it. Currently there four types of portal in our knowledge, the blue portal is what the Heroes Coalition uses to travel, the red portal is what the Dark Forces uses, the purple portal is being used by neutral persons such as Green Lantern and a stray portal is pink." Kafuu explained, "What color the portal have whenever you test out this machine?" he asked.

"Umm... it's purple." Bright replied.

Kafuu nodded, "I see... no wonder it's unstable. Purple portals are known to be quite dangerous to travel in, like a stray portal, we had no idea where it leads to." he stated.

"I see... so what do you think we should do about it?" Micro asked.

"Simple. We arrange the wires to it's rightful place." Kafuu replied as he began to work on the wires, plugging it one the right sockets, "Okay! Try turning it on." he suggested.

Bright nodded as he pulls a lever, sudden a huge spark shot out from the top as a blue portal suddenly opens in mid air.

The boys stood there in shock.

"I-It... it worked..." Bright mumbled in shock.

"It really worked!" Micro cheered triumphantly.

"This so cool dudes!" Sandalwood cheered.

Micro then turns to Kafuu, "Kafuu! You're genius!" he praised.

Kafuu's creepy smile got a lot bigger, "Well... I get that a lot." he replied smugly.

"But where does it lead?" Sandalwood asked.

"One way to find out." Micro said as the four enters the portal.

"So... where are we?" Kafuu asked.

Bright began to sweat, "Umm... guys..." he called pointing what's in front of them.

The rest turns to the direction to where he is pointing and began to pale of what they saw. Right in front of them are a bunch of girls including Tennis Match... in their underwear. They're currently inside the girl's changing room.

"Uh-oh..." Kafuu said in panic, despite the smile on his face.

Bright gulped, "I wasn't expecting this." he squeaked.

"Not cool dudes." Sandalwood said.

Micro chuckled nervously, "Hey girls... nice day today... right?" he said.

The next everyone from the mall heard are scream of girls followed by four boys screaming and begging for mercy.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later, back in the Training Facility, Louie and the Major enters the Science and Research Department area, where they see a large missile getting ready to be launched.

"Is this thing ready?" Louie asked.

Jimmy then approaches them, "Yup! This baby is ready for launch!" he replied.

"GOOD! THE HEROES ARE CURRENTLY ABOUT TO FACE DRAGON! TOO BAD WE CAN'T JOIN THEM BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN WE CAN'T ASSIST THEM!" the Major stated.

"Even for a bit." Louie added.

Dr. Apoy then opens a portal, "The missile packs a punch but is not be strong enough to take down Dragon. But I hope it provides a good distraction for the heroes to strike." he explained.

"We can only hope!" Louie said.

"THIS IS OUR SMALL PAYBACK FOR WHAT HE DID TO BOTH NEO-CITY AND CHS!" the Major exclaimed.

"And by extension, Metal City and Akihabara!" Dr. Apoy added.

Louie brought out a can of paint spray and began writing on the missile, he wrote "Special Delivery to Dragon, From Neo-City and CHS".

"All right! Let it rip!" Louie ordered.

And with that, the large missile was launched towards the portal, towards it's intended target, Dragon.

"Bye bye son!" Jimmy said to the missile.

"GOD SPEED HEROES! WE PRAY FOR YOUR SUCCESS!" the Major shouted.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	21. Day Off in Canterlot Part 3

Continuing the nice day in Canterlot, the mood in this place were a lot lighter and cheerful compare from the past hours. Probably because Dragon was finally defeated. Anyway, we see Anna, Erika and Honne walking around the mall with the latter holding a bag of snacks, the trio are having a good time talking to each as they passed by Adam and Luna in front of a juice bar that Applejack once worked part time.

"Man! I'm having a great time here!" Luna exclaimed taking a sip of her shake, "Marcus and the gang are missing this out.'' she added.

"And we're missing an epic adventure.'' Adam mumbled.

"Ah! Don't be like that! We still get to do local missions here and there." Luna said, "Besides... I'm glad we didn't squeezed our way again in their mission cause I got a bad feeling that Marcus did something that might change our whole view about him." she added ominously.

"What?'' Adam asked in confusion to her statement.

"Nothing... just talking to myself.'' Luna replied before spotting a familiar face from the crowd, "Hey look, it's Arinah!" she pointed out, "Arinah!" she called out.

Arinah is currently wearing a red t-shirt, blue jeans, black belt with a gold buckle and brown cowboy boots. Luna was about to run towards the shy yet aggressive girl only for four hands to stop her.

"What the? What's the big idea?!" Luna demanded to the owners of the hands which are Eustace and Tsunayoshi.

"You better not disturb her now, stupid girl. Arinah is in a bad mood." Eustace said. He is currently wearing a white collared shirt, blue pants and brown shoes(Homer Simpson anyone?)

"What? I find that unlikely.'' Adam replied indecorously.

"Why don't you two go see for yourselves.'' Tsunayoshi said pointing at Arinah. He is currently wearing an orange hoodie jacket over a red shirt, black pants and brown rubber shoes.

Two turns around just in time to see a guy hitting on Arinah, the girl responded with a venomous snarl before grabbing the guy by the collar before dumping him head first inside the trash can before leaving him while spectators whom witness the spectacle stares at her retreating form in shock.

Luna shook her head, "Okay... I'm glad you guys stopped me.'' she said.

"How do you guys figure out that she's in a bad mood?'' Adam asked.

"Earlier today, we we're about to greet her when Denton beat us to it, only for him to get slugged on the face.'' Tsunayoshi replied.

"Stupid boy is now on a coma... from what I heard.'' Eustace added.

"So... what got her so riled up?" Luna asked.

"Damn if we know, if we try to ask, we might end up getting beaten up.'' Tsunayoshi replied.

"I think asking her won't hurt. Besides, she's part of my team and as leader, I must look out for my teammates." Adam stated as he made his way towards Arinah.

"Sure go ahead... it's your funeral.'' Eustace replied bluntly.

Adam reaches Arinah, grabbing her by the shoulder, "Hey Arinah! Are you oka-" he tried to ask but what he saw next was total darkness.

Later...

"Adam... Adam... speak to us... Adam...'' a voice called.

Adam slowly opens his eyes, he is currently lying down on a bench with his head resting on Luna's lap.

"Adam! Finally you're awake.'' Luna exclaimed happily.

"Uhh... what happened?'' Adam asked while rubbing his head.

"When you grabbed Arinah's shoulder, she slugged you on the face, knocking you out.'' Tsunayoshi replied nonchalantly.

Adam groaned, "Men... I don't get it... I was just trying to help her...'' he said.

"Yeah... but she doesn't know that.'' Luna replied, "I think our best option for now is to leave her alone and when she's calm down then we can go ask her what's wrong." she said.

"That's for the best.'' Eustace replied in agreement.

"You know... I kinda noticed from the past few days that Arinah is displaying some weird traits." Tsunayoshi pointed out.

"Such as?'' Adam asked.

"She's getting less friendly, she frowns when she thought no one is looking, she's keeping her distance away from that stupid boy, Marcus and she's yelling whenever she's on the phone." Eustace counted.

"Really? Dude, what the heck is going on with her?'' Luna asked in confusion.

"You're question is as good as ours." Adam replied.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile, we see Kafuu, Micro, Bright and Sandalwood walking amongst the crowd, all four boys are sporting a red slap on their cheeks after the incident from the girl's changing room earlier.

Bright rubs his swollen cheek, "Ouch! Who knew both Scribble Dee and Velvet Sky could slap us hard like that." he commented.

"At least we just got off with a slap... if it weren't for Sandalwood explaining the situation, we could have been labeled as perverts." Kafuu stated while still smiling creepily.

"Still we got beat up.'' Micro quipped in annoyance.

"I guess the portal machine still needs work." Sandalwood commented.

"I suppose so, the portal machine is only limited in this world, but it's a good start.'' Micro replied.

Then Arinah walks towards them as Kafuu decided to greet her.

"Hey Arinah-" Kafuu didn't finished his greeting when Arinah grabs his shirt collar before throwing him away, "AAAAAAAHHHH!" he screamed in horror despite the creepy smile on his face before landing on the other side of the mall.

Arinah glares at the remaining boys, whom raised their hands in defense and fear, she let's out a sneer before walking away. With her out of sight, the boys ran towards Kafuu.

"Kafuu are you all right?" Bright asked in worry as Micro helps the Alolan native up.

"I'm fine... but I'm in shock...'' Kafuu replied.

"So are we.'' Micro said.

Sandalwood turns and watches Arinah walk away with narrow eyes, "Just what is wrong with her?'' he asked.

Meanwhile, Malvina and Shizune saw what happened.

"Achaa... I know Arinah can be aggressive at times but not to this extent.'' Shizune commented. She is currently wearing a white t-shirt, black yoga pants and red sneakers.

Malvina brought out her phone, we better tell everyone about this.'' she said.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile, we go inside a clothing store, where we see Maya, Raya and Karizza inside. Maya is currently wearing a white hooded jacket, white yoga pants and white sandals with her wings folded behind her. Raya is currently wearing a brown turtleneck sweater, a dark cargo pants and black heels, and a red scarf around her neck. Karizza is currently wearing a pink blazer jacket over white & blue dress that reaches down her knees and brown laced boots.

Maya is busy talking on her phone while Raya and Karizza stands outside a changing booth.

"Are you going to come out Sylvia?" Raya asked.

"I don't know Raya... I think these clothes are too much for me...'' Sylvia replied behind the curtains.

"Come on Sylvia! Raya chose those clothes for you and she's a fashion expert! Have some faith in her!" Karizza said in excitement.

Sylvia let's out a sigh, "Okay...'' she replied pushing the curtains back revealing her outfit, "How do I look?" she asked with red tint on her cheeks. She is wearing a white slip dress underneath an over-sized pink sweater jacket and black strapped high heels.

"Woah! You're so beautiful Sylvia!" Karizza said in awe.

Raya smirked, "Looking good. I bet Marcus will falls madly in love with you once he sees this.'' she commented.

Sylvia blushed before looking away, "Y-you think so...'' she replied.

Raya snickered, "Of course!" she said, "That is if he doesn't fall for me first.'' she said mischievously.

"Nuh-uh! Marcus is going to fall for me first, Raya!" Karizza declared with her arms crossed.

Raya chuckled, "Yeah! Them fighting words girl!" she said before turning back to Sylvia, "So... you like it?'' she asked referring to the clothes.

"I guess I'll buy this." Sylvia replied.

"Okay... okay... we'll look out for her." Maya said on her phone.

Karizza turns to her, "Mayaya... who was that?'' she asked curiously.

Maya sighed, "Don't call me Mayaya! And that was Malvina! She told me to look out for Arinah, she said that she's been acting very hostile to anyone coming to her." she answered.

"What's wrong with her?'' Sylvia asked.

Maya shrugged, "I don't know, when I ask why, Malvina replied that she had no idea either." she replied.

"That's weird. Arinah rarely displays such an attitude, something must've have happen to her.'' Sylvia stated.

Raya hummed, "Whatever it is, it's clearly a bad idea to go anywhere near her, until she calms down." she suggested.

"Still... I wonder what she's angry about.'' Karizza mused.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile, inside a cafe, we see Precious, Adagio, Flash and Charlotte in one table with Precious talking on his phone.

"All right darling~ thank you for the warning.'' Precious said before ending the call.

"Who was that?" Adagio asked.

"It was Malvina darling~ she told me to look out for Arinah.'' Precious replied.

"For what for?" Charlotte asked.

"She told that Arinah is in a very, very bad mood. She warned me not to come close to her or she'll retaliates... hard.'' Precious replied.

"Huh? I knew something is going on with her.'' Adagio said.

"What do you mean by that?" Charlotte asked.

"I'm a siren remember, I used to feed off with negative energy. While I can't do that anymore, I can still feel anyone that displays negative emotions and from the past few weeks and even before Dragon's attack, and thank God he's gone, Arinah has been showing off some negative aura." Adagio explained.

"Really? Then what do you think is causing her to act like this darling~?" Precious asked.

Adagio shook her head, "I wish I knew.'' she replied.

Flash was looking through the cafe's window when he's eyes widen, "Uhh... guys... she's over there.'' he said pointing his finger outside.

The trio then looks through the window, just in time to see Arinah grabbing Gingka by the collar while Buckles, Gertrude and Andres trying to calm her down however Arinah throws Gingka head first towards the fountain before walking away, Buckles ran after to help Gingka while Gertrude and Andres tried to confront Arinah only to back away when she snarled at them like a dog much to everyone's shock.

Back in the cafe, the four could only stare in shock.

"My goodness.'' Charlotte gasped placing a hand on her mouth.

"Okay... this is a lot worse than I thought." Adagio commented.

"I'll say.'' Flash replied taking a sip of his latte.

Precious watches Arinah walks away with narrowed eyes.

 **bzzzttt...**

Outside the mall, we go to a 1950's themed restaurant called Sweets Snacks Cafe that Pinkie Pie once worked part-time. Inside, we see a carhop making her towards one table where Dan, Chris and Elise are sitting at.

"Okay... okay... thanks." Chris said on his phone before putting it down.

"Who was that?" Elise asked the carhop places their orders on the table.

"It was Malvina, she told me to stay clear from Arinah right now, she's in a bad mood and is attacking anyone who gets close to her." Chris explained.

"Pffft... big deal!" Dan scoffed, "I'm in a bad mood all the time." he stated.

"Dan... it's because it's you and everyone understand you're personality. Arinah on the other hand is kinda shocking." Elise stated, "Are you really sure she's acting badly?" she asked.

"Malvina told me that threw Kafuu when he greeted her." Chris replied.

"What's wrong with that? I think the reason she assaulted him because of his annoying smile." Dan stated.

"Dan... Arinah is been in a bad mood for several weeks, I don't think Kafuu's smile is the reason why she's in a bad mood." Chris mentioned.

"And besides it's not Kafuu's fault that he was born with a creepy smile." Elise added.

"Still nothing wrong. In fact, I'm going to talk to her right now and tell she did the right thing." Dan declared.

Chris and Elise blinks from his statement, the two looks through the window to see Arinah walking outside, the two looks back to see that Dan is gone from his seat, the two looks back outside to see Dan approaching her.

"This is not gonna end well with him." Chris commented.

The two then witnessed Dan getting strangled by Arinah before she throws him inside a dumpster head first before walking away.

Chris flinch, "Ouch! That's gonna leave a mark." he said.

"Well... he deserves it." Elise said before taking a sip of her shake.

 **bzzzttt...**

As Arinah continues to walk away, snarling and glowering at the same time, on top of a building we see a mysterious young man looking down at her, scaring anyone on her path.

"Hehehe... no matter what you do, no matter how much you change yourself. In the end, you're past will always comes back to haunt you." he said with a smirk, "I can't wait to meet you again... alongside you're brother." he added, "Though... I don't think he'll remember me... or you." he said.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	22. Day Off in Canterlot Part 4

Still in the Canterlot mall, Adam, Luna, Eustace and Tsunayoshi are gathered around the fountain with Adam still feeling sore from Arinah's punch.

"Do you need more ice, Adam?'' Luna offered him with a bag of ice.

"Ow… maybe just a little more…" Adam replied taking the bag of ice before placing it on his jaw, "Who knew she could punch that hard?" Adam asked.

"This is the day that Arinah is finally showing her true colors.'' Tsunayoshi commented, "Kinda scary if you ask me.'' he said.

"Not that I don't mind.'' Eustace quipped.

The Dance Magic music video appeared again.

"Heh. Those girls really are something." Adam said before the screen fizzled out and replaced with Wyatt family flashes.

"What now?'' Eustace asked in annoyance.

Crsseerr….DEH!

Green Lantern stood there with Skyroar in a Dark room, on his left was a new member in a Sheep Mask.

"Speaking of someone who just revealed his true colors sometime ago.'' Tsunayoshi commented.

"Is that...Lantern?" Adam asked in surprise.

"Way to ruin the mood.'' Luna mumbled.

"Adam Rey… the Rising Stars. I've been watching you and the Coalition for a long time now. You and the others frolic in this little town that I have cast away like children. While we...grow stronger. Meet my newest member of the family." Green said letting out a laugh similar to Bray Wyatt as the screen panned on the member with the sheep mask.

"Look's like someone found their Erick Rowan." Tsunayoshi stated clearly not amused.

"Allow us to introduce to you, proud members of the Coalition..." Lantern said as the individual removed his sheep mask, revealing a face not quite similar to the Masked Sheepherder. "...to Horn Sabre!" he introduced.

 **Lantern Familia New Member**

 **Horn Sabre**

Horn Sabre was not as well built as Skyroar, but more akin to a assassin role. He wore black clothing with a shirt that had Erick Rowan's sheep head on it over a grey wool sweater with green overalls. His mask was an homage to Erick Rowan's style of Sheep Masks, more akin to his current mutated gas mask style. He carried two swords with black ram hilts on the end on his back.

"My name...is Horn Sabre. Remember my name before it is your time to die." Sabre said.

"I understand you boys like to compare us to The Wyatt family, that right? Well as you know… the Wyatt family is dead. Randy Orton burned away the last of that bond. But we will become the family that Bray could never assemble. We are...The Lantern Familia!" he announced.

"Enough of these games, Lantern! Where are you?!" Adam asked.

"Where are we?" Lantern asked holding up a white lit lantern, "We've been here… all along… may we meet soon, and tell Marcus I said hi… and I saw what he did… and I'm proud of him...hehehehe…'' he said before blowing the lit lantern off as he began to chuckle creepily which echoes throughout the video.

Skyroar then stares directly at the thousands watching. "Run!'' he said in faint whisper.

Crrrsss…. DEH!

Tsunayoshi shook his head, "We got ourselves an enemy probably more worse than Dragon.'' he commented.

"Yep! What a day off…'' Luna said sarcastically.

They we're then approached by a familiar usher, "Um, excuse me… What was that?" Juniper Montage asked in confusion.

"Just a Bray Wyatt fanatic." Luna said nonchalantly while waving her hands.

"Bray Wyatt? That guy gives me the creeps." Juniper said cringing in fear.

"You watch WWE too?" Adam asked in surprise.

"Very serious hobby I try to keep control off. Although I have an enormous crush on that extraordinarily handsome Finn Balor.'' Juniper giddily exclaimed.

"Huh? Ain't that a thing.'' Adam commented.

Eustace then recognized Juniper, "Hey… you're that stupid girl that caused trouble in this place several weeks ago!" he pointed out before getting in front of her, "What are you up to now?'' he accused.

Juniper got frighten by old man's remark, "N-no! I'm not up to something!" she defended herself. "I'm good now. Reformed." she said.

However, Eustace was not convinced, "Are ye sure about that?" he asked.

"Positive!" Juniper said. "So uh… what's every single coalition member doing here?" she asked.

"Why do you want to know?'' Eustace asked rudely.

"Gramps! Be nice!" Luna scolded, "Sorry about that… everyone is having a day-off today here in Canterlot after weeks of work.'' she replied, "So… what about you?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm still working at the theater after the accident I did. And i just finished my shift too." Juniper said.

"With no pay?" Adam asked bluntly.

"It's hard, lemme tell you. But I did find something of it a few days after the heroes left. I got a… what was it, a _Gift_?" Juniper said.

"Ah yes… what about it?'' Adam asked.

"Well…" Juniper said pointing her hand at the fountain, "Pause." she said.

Suddenly the fountain flashed white before completely stopping much to some passer-by's surprise including Micro's group making them scream "Holy Shit!".

"Awesome! Movie control!" Luna said in amazement.

Eustace glares at Juniper, "Why are you showing us this? Are you gonna used this to get revenge on those stupid girls?'' he accused referring to the Rainbooms.

"Eustace! Would you please stop antagonizing her!?'' Adam chastised.

"Bah!" the old man scoffed while looking away.

Adam then turns to Juniper, "Sorry about that. So, where did you get this ability?'' he asked in keen interest.

"It's funny, because I didn't find this power until after the guys left. Somehow the Mirror left some trace that gave me my _Gift_." Juniper answered.

"That's odd? You think that mirror had the _Gift_ mixed in it?'' Luna asked.

Adam shrugged, "How should I know? I'll ask Dr. Pating later, he may know the answer.'' he replied before turning to Juniper, "So… what are you gonna do with your new found ability?" he asked.

"Well obviously I'm gonna use it for good. I'm not in it for fortune and fame. I wanna inspire others…like my big boy Finn Balor." Juniper said in determination.

Adam nodded, "Good answer. I think the Coalition had a nice place for you.'' he said.

"Great!" Juniper said casting off her clothes and donned a black and grey outfit with a blazer that said 'Balor Club' on the back.

"Nice!" Luna said in awe at her attire, "You should start a Finn Balor fan club.'' she suggested.

"Luna, I think that's the whole idea with the Balor Club." Tsunayoshi said, "By the way… I was wondering… what does Lantern mean by he's proud of what Marcus did?'' he asked, "What did he do?'' he added.

"We should probably ask him that before his next mission." Adam replied.

"Speaking of stupid boy. Why don't you ask him now.'' Eustace said pointing at the crowd where they see Marcus and XY Girl along with two girls walking towards them.

"Hey, Marcus!" Adam greeted, "Seems the mission went great." he stated, "And who are these two?" he asked.

"Hey Adam! Still a handsome fucker as ever!" Marcus greeted back as the two shared a fistbump, "Mission went fine and these girls are Nodoka Takehara and Aka Red, Heroes Coalition's new recruits.'' he replied.

"The two of us are showing them around.'' XY stated.

"Where are the rest?" Tsunayoshi asked.

"They're scattered around the Mall.'' Marcus replied, "And oh! Nodoka and Red, please introduce yourselves.'' he requested.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Nodoka Takehara, I hope we get along well.'' Nodoka introduced herself with a bow.

"What a polite girl.'' Juniper commented.

"Sup! I'm Aka Red. Don't get into my nerves or I'll drill you from the inside out.'' Aka replied with a huff.

Luna cringed at her remark, "Geez… rude much.'' she said.

XY chuckled, "Don't worry. You'll get use to her.'' she replied.

"Nice to meet you two." Adam greeted back, "But Marcus… there's something I wanna ask you. What did you do that made Lantern proud of what you did?" he asked, "Oh, and he says hi." he added.

Marcus rolls his eyes. He was about to answer when someone calls him.

"Marcus!" a familiar voice called.

Everyone turns to see Double D walking towards them, "Marcus… you and I need to talk." he requested with a stern look.

Marcus stares at him for a minute until he spoke, "Did Malvina already told you about the two of us?'' he asked which Double D nodded, Marcus let's out a sigh before looking around, "Let's talk about this in another place." he suggested.

Double D nodded, "I had no problem with that.'' he replied.

Marcus turns to the girls, "Sorry about this but I need to go, I had important matters to talk with Double D.'' he said before turning to Adam, "I would like to answer your question but I'll leave it for another time.'' he said before he and Double D left.

"I wonder what are they going to talk about?'' Luna asked before turning to XY, Nodoka and Aka, "Do you girls know?'' she asked.

The three girls looks away with solemn looks, "Luna...'' XY started, "... it's better not knowing but all I can say is... he did the right thing.'' she said.

Adam, Luna and Tsunayoshi were confused by her statement while Juniper had on idea what to think of it and Eustace... he doesn't care.

"Okay... we'll leave it like that then.'' Adam replied before turning to Nodoka and Aka, "So... what are you're _Gifts_?" he asked.

"My _Gift_ is called Future Sight, I had the ability to see a few glimpse of the future but only a little.'' Nodoka replied with a smile.

Nodoka then suddenly turns her hands into a drill, "As you can see, I can turn my hands into drills.'' she then turn to Adam and aimed her drill at him, "Wanna see an example?'' she offered.

Adam raised his hands in defense, "No thanks.'' he replied.

"Wow! _Gifts_ do comes out in different shapes and sizes.'' Juniper commented in awe.

XY then turn to Juniper, "Hey! Ain't you that girl who caused trouble in this mall sometime ago.'' she pointed out.

Juniper let's out a sigh, "People just can't live it down can't they.'' she muttered.

Luna wraps an around Juniper's, "Don't worry XY, Juniper is a reformed girl and she's also gonna join our Coalition." she exclaimed.

XY raised an eyebrow, "Really?" she asked.

"Yes. I had the ability to pause, rewind, fast forward things like a remote control." Juniper replied.

"That's amazing!" Nodoka gasped in delight.

"Also... she's a fan of Finn Balor.'' Luna claimed.

"Uhh... who?'' XY asked indecorously.

Both Luna and Juniper gasped, "You don't know Finn Balor!?" the latter demanded in shock.

"How should I know? And like I care! Probably someone as lame as Hope the Victor." XY said with a scoff.

Juniper once gain gasped and this time, in anger, "YOU. TAKE. THAT. BACK!" she demanded as she glares at the neon-colored girl, "Finn Balor is not lame! And while Hope does look lame, he is still my friend!" she snarled.

XY scoffed, "Make me.'' she challenged.

As Juniper and XY butt-heads while Luna got in between them, Adam turns to Nodoka and Aka.

"So... want to go to some coffee?" Adam offered with a nervous grin.

 **bzzzttt...**

Somewhere in the mall, we see Double D talking to Marcus.

"Are you really sure about this, Marcus? I don't mind, in fact, I'm happy for the both of you." Double D said, "But what about the others? How would they feel about this?'' he asked.

Marcus leans on the guard rail, "I... I'll try to explain things to them. Don't worry.'' he reassured.

Double D sighed, "Just make sure you do it right. Much like Eddy, you can despicable at times too.'' he said.

Marcus snickered, "You can say that again." he replied.

Double D looks at his watch, "I need to get going, Minna is waiting for me at the Sushi Shop. It seems Miss Ashley had turn the place into her bedroom.'' he said as he proceeded to walk only to stop, "By the way... about Lantern's message... what did he meant that he's proud of what you just did?'' he asked.

Marcus looks at him with cold look, "I killed someone from the latest mission.'' he replied.

Double D's eyes widen before narrowing it, "I see... so you done something you shouldn't have.'' he said.

"I had to Eddward... someone had to.'' Marcus argued calmly.

Double D sighed, "All right... just don't let this become a habit. You are not killer and you know that.'' he said before walking away.

Marcus watches him walk away before releasing a deep sigh, "I know... but that doesn't mean I won't do it again." he muttered.

 **Co-written with Hope the Victor**

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	23. Party Time! w Special Guest Zoro & Teba

**Note: This chapter happens during chapter 2 to chapter 6 of Dimensional Heroes Revolution: Code Lyoko Season 3 Redux by Jexi the Hunter.**

Walking in the streets of Neo-City, we See Double D, Ichigo, Yosuke and Kanji carrying boxes and bags of supplies as they made their way towards Double D's retro van.

"I still can't believe that President Mario approved Eddy's request to throw a party." Double D grumbled.

"Chillax, mister COO, the President won't approved this if he thinks it's not good." Yosuke replied.

"I just hope that everything won't end up in a disaster." Double D said.

As they got to the retro van, Ichigo noticed something is going on in front of them.

"Woah... is it me or I see two people running away from a bunch of people.'' Ichigo said.

Kanji looks at it when his eyes widen, "Holy shit! It's Zorro and Teba!" he exclaimed.

"It is Zoro Roronoa and Teba from the Brave Adventurers.'' Double D stated.

"What are they doing here?'' Yosuke asked in confusion.

"I don't know but I do know that they're running away from their fans.'' Ichigo said.

"Hey! Zoro, Teba! Over here!" Yosuke called earning the attention of the green-haired pirate.

"Yosuke? What is he doing here?" Zoro asked in surprise.

 **Dimensional Heroes and Strawhat Pirates Member**

 **Zoro Roronoa**

"If my guess is right, where in Neo-City, the home base of the Heroes Coalition." Teba stated.

 **Brave Adventurers Members**

 **Teba**

"Get in the van, you two! We'll get you outta here!" Kanji called.

And without a word, the two got inside the van along with the rest before Double D drives his van away from the rabid fans.

Inside the van, both Zoro and Teba let's out a sigh of relief as they sat on the water bed along with Kanji and Yosuke while Double D is on the driver's seat and Ichigo on the passenger's seat.

"I appreciate the help, those fans are a bit ferocious.'' Teba stated.

"Yeah... that happens here a lot. But I'm glad to see you guys again.'' Yosuke replied, "So what are you guys doing here?'' he asked.

With that, Zoro and Teba explained to them their current siuation. Read chapter 2 of Dimensional Heroes Revolution: Code Lyoko Season 3 Redux if you wanna how the two got into this situation.

"I see... you're currently doing a redux in Odd's world when CosmoMan appeared and throws both of you into a portal.'' Ichigo mused.

"We've been traveling from Central City to Canterlot... we also stayed in a school called Heartcross Academy from Mega-Tokyo but we didn't stay long... one of it's students had her eyes on us and seems want to do an experiment on both of us.'' Zoro said with a shiver.

"That's one heck of an experience.'' Yosuke said.

"Mister Roronoa, Mister Teba, if you want to, we could have the Science and Research Department send you back in that timeline." Double D suggested,

"Ah! Much appreciated.'' Teba replied.

"By the way, who is he again?" Zoro asked referring to Double D.

"This is Eddward Marion Smith or Double D, he is the current Chief Operating Officer." Ichigo introduced.

"Amazing. Such high position for someone as young as yourself." Teba praised.

"Thank you Mister Teba, I still got much to learn." Double replied.

"By the way... what's up with this?'' Zoro asked referring to boxes and bags of snacks.

"Oh that! We're throwing a welcoming party for the new recruits, we we're assigned to buy snacks and drinks." Kanji replied.

"I see. So how are you guys been doing?'' Zoro asked.

"We're doing good. We've been in several missions here and there, no dull moment in this Coalition." Yosuke stated.

"Aside from me and the Persona users, Miss Fortune, Peacock, Squiggly, Venoct and four more yo-kais and Fabia are part of this Coalition.'' Ichigo added.

"Though I heard Dan said that Oga, Yuusuke and his team are part of this Coalition, but I haven't seen any of them since coming here.'' Kanji mentioned.

"Yuusuke and his team are currently on an on-going mission, they won't be back until they finish it. Oga is currently traveling with his group, the Triumph Division.'' Double D answered.

"Triumph Division?'' Zoro repeated.

"It's a group of solo heroes banded together led by King Forest.'' Double D replied.

"Seems an interesting bunch.'' Teba said.

"Say... since the two of you are here, why not join the party tonight.'' Yosuke suggested.

"I think it's better that we help them get back with their teams as soon as possible.'' Double D argued.

"You got a point Eddward but I think it won't hurt to invite them. Plus, might as well have a little catching up with our friends.'' Ichigo reasoned.

"I guess so.'' Double D said before turning to the two, "What do you think?" he asked.

Teba thought about it, "Ichigo had a point. Might as well take this chance to catch up.'' he replied.

Zoro shrugged, "As long as there's booze, I'm fine.'' he said.

Ichigo chuckled, "Still the same as ever, Zoro, still the same.'' he said.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later, we now go to Nodoka and Aka's house, where everyone are gathered around for a party in welcoming the two new members of their family. And oh, Zoro and Teba are also there.

"Ano! Zoro-san! Please sign my kendo stick!" Wakaba exclaimed holding out her kendo stick.

Zoro stares at her for a minute before sighing, "Okay... what the heck." he said before signing the kendo stick much to girl's delight, "Here you go.'' he said.

"Thank you very much.'' Wakaba said happily with a bow before walking away.

Teba chuckled, "Such a cheerful girl but she had eyes of a true warrior.'' he commented then he noticed Maya Sparrow walking past them but what intrigued him was Maya's wings, "She's a very interesting girl.'' he said as he walks after Maya.

Zoro chuckled before taking a sip of his beer, "Ah! That hits the spot." he said.

Meanwhile, in one kitchen, we Andres, Gertrude, Anna and Adam gathered around in one table.

"Okay! Let's have ourselves a little drinking game.'' Andres declared with a grin.

"Uhh... Singko, I don't drink." Adam stated.

"Nonsense! You're 17! You're close to the legal of drinking, so have some fun.'' Andres egged handing him a bottle of beer.

Adam looks reluctant, "Okay..." he said.

"Don't be such a wuss, Adam! Look at Marcus, he had no problem drinking his beer." Anna pointed out at Marcus whom is sipping his beer using a spiral straw.

"Because Marcus is a lot older than me.'' Adam argued.

"Enough of that, let's get this game started.'' Gertrude said.

"I'm surprised that you're going along with this.'' Adam muttered as they began drinking.

In the living room, we see a crowd consisting of Precious, Laura, Charlotte, Buckles, Ikki, Stella, Dan Gotanda, Chie and Jacques watching Adagio sing while Flash and Luna plays their guitars and Nicco plays the drums. On one couch, we see Nodoka talking to Minna, Double D and Yoshika behind them is Cesaro and Juniper with the former flirting and the latter blushing while twirling her hair. Outside on the lawn, we see Gingka and Kid Flash having a dance battle while Herald, Jinx, Mandy, Wesley, Squigly, Yuu, Yukiko, Honne and Kafuu watches them.

Back inside the house, we go inside one bathroom from the second floor, Ichika is seen throwing up on the toilet when Kanzashi wobbly walks in while slightly intoxicated.

"Oh, sweetie... you really can hold your liquor.'' Kanzashi commented.

Ichika wipes his mouth, "Don't worry... just a little mouthwash and I'm gonna rock your world.'' he declared.

Then suddenly Kanzashi ran towards the sink and began to throw up as well.

Ichika went towards her, "Hey... you all right?" he asked only for him to ran back throwing up on the toilet.

Outside the bathroom, we see Lunette and Kikyo(in her normal form) walking towards one room, Lunette quickly opens the door and began to look around.

"Ashley we're here to take you back to the dorms." Kikyo called out.

"You shouldn't have join us in this party when you're only going to do is sleep." Lunette added in frustration.

The two made their way towards a bed and they we're baffled of what they just saw. On the bed is Ashley sleeping soundly while cuddling Aka like a stuff animal.

Aka turn to them with irritated looks, "What are you looking at? Come and help me get this crazy woman off me?!" she demanded.

"I don't know... she seems attached to you.'' Lunette replied with an amused smirk as Kikyo began to giggle.

"I'll drill you from the inside out!" Aka cried in despair.

Back downstairs, Zoro went inside the kitchen to get more booze from the fridge, after taking one, he briefly glanced at Adam's group still having a drinking game before leaving the kitchen.

"Ah come on, are you boys even trying?!" Gertrude mocked as Andres and Adam are staggering after drinking too much.

"Dude! We're loosing to two girls!" Andres exclaimed in embarrassment.

"Stop teasing us, Trudy!" Adam yelled.

Unlike the other three, Anna isn't intoxicated at all, as she took another drink before smiling.

"I'm glad you came Trudy.'' Andres said.

"Me too.'' Gertrude replied.

"You're a lot different when you're drunk.'' Andres stated.

"Well... you're not a cocky and a total asshole when you're drunk... you're a lot nicer..." Gertrude said back.

"Aww... come on... you're just saying that...'' Andres said bashfully.

"No... I'm serious...'' Gertrude said before pushing him on the floor along with herself.

And before anyone knew it, Gertrude and Andres are making out on the floor, much to Adam and Anna's shock.

"Adam... did you just see what we just saw?'' Anna asked still in shock.

"No kidding... I heard rumors going on around them but this confirms it." Adam stated.

"Oh no! We can't let anyone see them like this!" Anna exclaimed.

"On it!" Adam complied as he literally kicked the two inside a room before closing the door, "Problem solved.'' he said with a smile.

"Crude... but effective." Anna said with a chuckle.

Meanwhile, back in the living room as everyone are still jamming with Adagio and her companions, Ed along with Trixie enters the room with the former holding a camera as they approaches Double D, Minna, Nodoka and Yoshika,

"Hey Double D! Say something on the camera." Ed said focusing the camera on the beanie-wearing boy.

"I'm speaking for Minna and for myself and to be honest, we're having fun. But with everyone getting intoxicated here and there, the two of us are doing are very best to avoid that." Double D stated.

Ed then focus the camera on Nodoka, "What about you Nodoka, are you having fun?" Trixie asked.

"Hai! I'm having fun." Nodoka replied cheerfully.

"Are you sure it's fine to have this many people getting drunk in your house?" Minna asked from off-screen.

Nodoka nodded, "Um! I don't mind, it's been a while since I met this many people. I'm glad that I met all of them." she said.

"Too bad Aka went to bed early, she's missing out the fun." Yoshika said from off-screen.

Nodoka giggled, "I guess she is still not used with this many people." she said.

"Guys!" Rex called from off-screen, "I think Aka needs help, Ashley is sleeping on her bed and she won't let Aka go." he said.

"She's clinging on Aka like a teddy bear." Jake added from off-screen.

"Jesus Christ! First that Sushi Shop and now this, all right I'll help out." Double D replied off-screen with the sound of him leaving the couch was heard.

"Well... once again, we welcome you to our family, Nodoka. You'll love it here." Trixie claimed.

Nodoka gave them a smile, "Hai! Thank you very much!" she replied.

 **bzzzttt...**

The next morning, Zoro woke up and saw himself sitting on a green comfy chair, he looks around to see many of the party goers sleeping on the floor, the notable one is Yosuke whom is sleeping with a lampshade on his head. He quickly got off the chair and made his way to the kitchen and was greeted by Teba and Ichigo.

"Morning Zoro." Ichigo greeted handing him a cup of coffee, ''How was the party?" he asked.

"It was nice. Drank a lot a booze." Zoro replied taking a sip of the coffee.

"I talk to this girl named Maya. She's quite reclusive but I get along with her." Teba stated.

"By the way, you said your part of the team. How come I never met your leader?" Zoro asked.

"He was in the party but didn't stay long. I heard he left along with several girls to have some fun." Ichigo replied.

"You're leader is a playboy!?" Teba exclaimed.

Ichigo shook his head, "Nope. Not even close, girls just tend like him a lot, which is mystery with his personality and all. Though they we're pretty intoxicated last night, so I have no idea what they did after they left." he said.

Back in the dorms, Marcus woke up in his bed, he look to his left to see Malvina sleeping soundly next to him. He lets out a smile before looking to his right which caused him to do a double take as he saw Sylvia was also sleeping on his right, then he felt something heavy under his blanket, he quickly pulls it up and to his shock, he saw Raya and Karizza sleeping on his chest. Marcus quickly looks up at the ceiling and mouthed 'What the hell?'.

 **bzzzttt...**

After that, Zoro and Teba says their goodbyes to everyone and uses the Science and Research Department's portal machine which brought them to another world, accidentally meeting Clockman, whom throws them back at the Redux timeline reuniting with their respective teams.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	24. A Simple Chapter or is it!

It was another great day in the training camp. Currently making their way towards the training area are the newly recruited Aka and Nodoka with the former wearing her training attire and the latter wearing her usual attire.

"According to the Medic, since my _Gift_ is not suited for combat, my only form of training is to improve my ability, so one day I can use the Future Sight on my own accord." Nodoka stated.

"That's understandable.'' Aka replied, "So, who's gonna train you?'' she asked.

"A woman named Yosavelle, the Medic told me that she had the same ability as mine but a lot more in control.'' Nodoka answered.

The two then arrived at the training area and saw many of their friends doing various things such as chatting, doing some warm up or lifting something heavy. They also noticed a few persons that they don't recognized, probably because they didn't attend the party last night.

"Aka! Nodoka!" Luna called as she approaches the two.

"Ah! Luna-san, good morning.'' Nodoka greeted with a bow.

"Ready for the first day of your training?" Luna asked.

"Actually, I'm not the only one whom is participating in the training exercise, Nodoka had a different kind of training." Aka stated.

"Oh, right. Nodoka's _Gift_ is non-combat.'' Luna said.

"What's this?!" a cheerful voice exclaimed.

The three turns around to see a girl standing behind them with a smile.

Luna recognized the girl, "Uwah! Asuka...'' she exclaimed in surprise.

 **Solo Hero**

 **Asuka Tanaka**

Asuka is a beautiful teenage girl with above average height. She had a long dark, luscious hair that goes down to her shoulders, she had blue eyes and wears tin glasses. She is currently wearing a dark brown sailor uniform with white collar, dark brown skirt, dark pantyhose and white shoes.

"Luna! How come you guys never told us that we got new recruits! And they're cute girls to boot!" Asuka pouted.

"Well... we try to invite you for the welcoming party last night for this two but you never answered back.'' Luna replied.

"Eh? Is that so? Oh well..." Asuka said with a shrug, "Welcome to the Heroes Coalition girls. In commemoration, I'll give you a candy.'' she said handing Nodoka a candy.

"T-Thank you...'' Nodoka replied taking the candy as their hands touch, Asuka pulls her arm away detaching her hands which had a string attached on it with small flags that says "Welcome" with the strings attached in her sleeves, "Eh?" Nodoka exclaimed looking at the detached hand on her palm as she immediately paled, "WAAAAHH!" she shrieked in panic.

Asuka giggled showing her real hand under her sleeves, "Bah!" she said with a smile when a hand touches her shoulder.

"Asuka! I thought you promised not to surprise the new recruits like that." another girl chastised.

 **Solo Hero**

 **Miho Nishizumi**

Miho is a young girl with a short, light brown hair and light brown eyes. She is currently wearing a white sailor uniform with black ribbon, green skirt, black socks and brown shoes.

"Eeh...'' Asuka whined.

"Look..." Miho pointed at the shivering Nodoka, "... you scared her.'' she said, "Sorry about. Please make yourselves at home." she said with a smile.

"Nice too meet you.'' Asuka said.

"Come on, let's go.'' Miho said pulling Asuka away.

"Geez... what's up with that girl?'' Aka asked.

Luna chuckled, "Asuka may be something but she's nice girl all in all." she said.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later, we see Flash, Charlotte and Kafuu running around the training area doing a lap, they pass by a group of trainees, Aka included, being supervised by the Scout.

"All right losers! I say it before and I'll say it again! You'll be practicing you're dodging skills and I'll train you losers over and over again until you perfected it!" the Scout exclaimed tipping his baseball bat on his shoulder.

Aka grinned, "Bring it on!" she challenged.

As they begin their training, we see Buckles sitting on the top bleachers along with another boy sitting right next to him.

"Gill... would you please stop shaking!" Buckles exclaimed.

 **Rookie Trainee**

 **Gillian "Gill" Norman**

Gillian is a young man with brown messy hair, pale white skin and green eyes. He is currently wearing a white polo shirt over a black shirt, black pants and red sneakers.

"H-h-how c-c-can I-I not s-shake! T-this city w-was once a-a-attacked... w-who k-k-knows w-when we'll g-get a-a-a-attack again!" Gill replied with a shaky voice.

"I assure you, everything will be fine." Buckles reassured.

"H-how c-c-can y-you be s-s-sure about t-that?" Gill asked in panic.

"Because the Science and Research Department had put a defense system around our world to prevent the same attack from repeating again.'' Buckles replied.

"Y-you t-think the defense s-s-system is enough?!" Gill argued.

"I know you're paranoid but at least have some faith with the Science and Research Department.'' Buckles replied.

Outside, we see Dr. Apoy and Jimmy Neutron firing another satellite in the sky only for it to come back down at them causing them to run away screaming like little girls.

Gill deadpanned, "S-somehow... I-I'm not c-convinced." he said.

Just a few meters away from them, we see Luna, Nodoka, Yoshika, Adam and Rex.

"Look at Aka go! She's tearing through the obstacles!" Luna exclaimed.

"She is green, no doubt about that, but she has potential." Rex commented.

Then they noticed Marcus running outside in panic.

"What's wrong with Marcus?" Nodoka asked.

"Probably another fiasco with his shiksi goddesses." Adam replied.

"Shiksa. Shik-Sa.'' Rex corrected.

"Forgive me. Yiddish was not spoken to where I came from, if it was, it wasn't spoken for long." Adam replied.

Rex stood up, "Welp! I'm up with a few lift ups. Need to keep myself in shape for future missions." he said before walking down the bleachers.

"I think I need to do a few pulling as well. See you around, you two." Adam said following Rex.

"See ya.'' Luna said back.

Nodoka looks back at outside the window and saw Marcus getting confronted by Malvina, Sylvia, Karizza and Raya. Suddenly, a flash of light came into her mind as she saw a still image of Marcus wearing a white tuxedo and is surrounded by twelve girls wearing matching wedding gowns but they're face was covered by their veil and right behind them appears to a church with numerous members of the Coalition celebrating.

"Eep!" Nodoka shrieked from the sudden insight.

"What's wrong Nodoka?" Luna asked.

"I... I... just saw the future... Marcus' future to be exact...'' Nodoka replied in confusion.

"Really? What is it about?" Luna asked.

Nodoka looks around, "Okay... but promise me, you won't tell anyone.'' she said.

"My lips are sealed.'' Luna replied.

Nodoka took a deep breath, "Okay... you see... I saw Marcus getting married..." she started.

Luna was taken a back, "Really? That's explains why you're shock.'' she said, "So... who was it?" she asked.

"That's the problem... I don't know who but from what I saw... he's getting married with... with twelve girls.'' Nodoka said with hesitation.

Luna stares at her, "Yer kidding right?'' she asked but Nodoka just stares back at her, "Okay... that's a shock...'' she said.

Both of them stayed in silence, trying to comprehend from what they just discovered.

Meanwhile, Rex and Adam are making their way towards some gym equipment.

"All I'm saying is, that Shiksa Goddess is not actually a Goddess. You don't pray to them, you prey on them.'' Adam stated.

"Whatever... Marcus and Eddy had something that you don't." Rex replied when they come across a young woman, "Oh hey, Erena! How's it going?!" he greeted.

 **Rookie Trainee**

 **Erena Reese**

Erena is tall, dark-skinned young woman. She had a caramel-brown hair that flows behind her back and had blue eyes. She is currently wearing a green loose fitting dress, white pants and black heels.

Despite her intimidating presence, Erena let's out a smile on Rex, "I'm doing fine, Rex.'' she replied.

"We we're calling you last night to join the party. But seems you we're unavailable at that time." Rex said.

"My apologies but I was busy last night, so I couldn't join the welcoming party for the new recruits but I would love to meet them later.'' Erena replied.

"Aka is currently training with the rest but Nodoka is with Luna from the bleachers, you could meet her now if you want." Rex suggested.

Erena hummed, "Might as well." she replied.

Adam who has never met Erena before decided to introduce himself, "Hey there! We never met before, I'm Adam Rey and I'm the leader of The Rising Stars, it's nice to meet you.'' he greeted.

However, instead of greeting him back, Erena brushes off his introduction, much to Adam's surprise.

"Well then... I'll see you around Rex.'' Erena said before walking away.

"What? Did she just ignore me?'' Adam asked.

Rex sighed, "Yeah... she did. Intentionally." he replied.

"What? Why? What did I do?" Adam asked in confusion.

Rex looks around, "Umm... Adam, believe it or not... several other trainees and solo heroes, seems to dislike you much." he revealed.

"What? That's ridiculous! Why would they dislike me?'' Adam demanded.

Rex shrugged, "Damn if I know... but from what I heard. Some of the solo heroes are not happy with you as the leader of you're team.'' he pointed out.

"What? But I haven't done anything wrong with my team." Adam argued.

"You're a good leader, there's no doubt, but the way you handle things comes out bad to the eyes of the others.'' Rex explained.

"Okay... I had to admit, I have yet to do a mission with my entire team and I may have a habit of squeezing my way in with other team's missions, mainly yours, but that ain't a reason for everyone to hate me.'' Adam stated.

"Beats me.'' Rex replied.

Adam sighed, ''All right... what else did you hear?" he asked.

Rex hummed, "Hmm... I don't if this true or not but from what I heard, the solo heroes wanted Andres to be the leader of your team.'' he said.

"What?! Why?'' Adam asked.

Rex thought about it, "I think it's because Andres has been in this place for so long that he deserves a better position than just being a member of a team, add to the fact that he's the strongest member of your team.'' he said.

"What if I remember correctly, Luna is the strongest in my team.'' Adam argued.

"That's where you're wrong, Luna is definitely a tough girl able to counter Marcus and Eddy's Double Disaster with ease, but she barely holds a candle once Andres shows to the full capabilities of his _Gift_." Rex stated.

"Man... I don't know what to think about this." Adam said rubbing the back of his head.

"Better step up your game Adam. Whether it's true or not, you need to get serious so you can prove everyone wrong.'' Rex said.

 **bzzzttt...**

In a kitchen somewhere in the facility, we see Arinah sitting on one table with a downcast look.

"I need to apologize to everyone, I've been awful to them as of lately.'' Arinah muttered.

Then a plate of cookies was then placed in front of her much to her surprise, she looks up to see a male in front of her.

"I figured that this cookies would cheer you a bit." the male said.

Arinah smiled, "Thank you very much, Ninja Dave." she said.

 **Rookie Trainee**

 **"Ninja" Dave Bauza**

Ninja Dave had a black hair with the sides and back kept short with a long wide frontal and had dark eyes. He is currently wearing a black t-shirt, blue pants with white apron wrapped around his waist and white & red rubber shoes.

Dave smiled back, "Please... just call me Dave." he replied.

As the two chat, outside the kitchen, we see Eustace and Tsunayoshi smiling before leaving the two alone.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile, we go to the Science and Research Department, we see the Major, Louie, Dr. Pating and a young woman gathered around a rectangular table. The latter holding a crystal ball.

"So... how was it, Miss Lytis?'' Dr. Pating asked.

 **Witch of the Forest**

 **Crow Lytis**

Crow is a tall, slender woman with dark-blue, waist-length hair tied in low twin tails and had hosome-red eyes. She is wearing a dark-blue cloak over a dark-blue slit mini-dress with an open cup bra, a feathered scarf, evening gloves, thigh-high stockings, court shoes and a large witch hat.

Crow open her eyes and smiled, "I did it, I manage to get in contact with one of the Guardian Deities." she said.

"SO WHAT DID THEY SAY?" the Major asked via shouting.

"One of them said that they will lend us the Heavenly Stones." Crow replied.

Louie smiled, "What a relief. I thought none of them would cooperate with us." he said in relief.

"Though the others still need a few convincing but I believe we'll work things out." Crow said.

"So who are we going to send to get the Heavenly Stone?" Dr. Pating asked.

Louie smiled, "I know a group and I believe they're suited for this mission." he claimed.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	25. All Aboard on the Dream Express

The next day in Neo-City, everyone are having a good time in the training facility doing various things, such as Jaune along with Jacques, Honne and Gillian whom are running around the track field, Ren can be seen reading a book in one bench along with Buckles whom is checking out his phone, Nodoka and Aka are sitting on the grass when SpongeBob arrived and gave them each a Krabby Patty much to the former's delight and the latter's bewilderment and Anna is seen talking to Dan Gotanda as they walk towards the main entrance.

Inside the facility, we see Malvina walking in the hallways, she had her gauntlet that she got from John Goku on her arms, she's excited to try it in a spar with Taro whom volunteered to help her learn close combat skills.

Suddenly, a pair of hands, six of them actually, grabs the back of her shirt much to her surprise. The owners are none other than Raya, Sylvia and Karizza.

"Hey! What's the big idea grabbing the collar of my dress like that?!" Malvina demanded.

"Quiet! We're here to ask you a question!" Raya replied.

Malvina sighed, "What is it this time? If it's about me and Marcus, then you already know the answer...'' she said, "... we're in a relationship now! Can't you girls at least give up already!'' she said in frustration.

"Yeah... and we're still peeved about that! But we said it before, we're not giving up on him! We love him more as much as you do!" Raya exclaimed in defiance, "Anyway! That's not what we're asking about!" she said before grabbing the hems Malvina's blouse before pulling her close to her face, "What's up with Marcus and Arinah? We noticed that they've been together a lot latetly?!" she demanded.

"Ah... eh... about that...'' Malvina trails nervously.

"You definitely know something.'' Sylvia noted.

"Spill it out or I'll have every blood in your body spill out like a can of juice!" Karizza threatened.

Everyone stares at her with strange looks, "You know... you scare me sometimes.'' Raya said.

Malvina sighed, "Look... nothing is going on between her and Marcus.'' she replied.

"How can you be sure about that?" Sylvia asked.

Malvina looks around the hallways, "Okay... I promised Aria not to tell anyone about this but I'll make an exception to the three of you.'' she said,

One minute later...

"Whaaaatttt?" the three girls exclaimed in shock.

"SSSHHHH!" Malvina hushed loudly.

"M-M-Marcus and Arinah are s-s-s-siblings!" Sylvia stuttered.

Malvina sighed, "Yes... both of them lost their memories of each other and it was just recently that Aria remembers... as for Marcus, she already told him but he is still doesn't remember anything." she explained.

"I see... I guess that's understandable why they're together a lot." Sylvia stated.

"That's good... and I hear I thought I had another competition for Marcus' attention.'' Raya said in relief.

"Good for you then." Malvina replied sarcastically.

"Wooh! And I hear I thought blood will be spilled today.'' Karizza said in relief.

"Are you seriously going to kill me?!" Malvina exclaimed in horror.

"Girls.'' a voice called out.

Everyone turns to see Penelope making her way towards them, the girls blink at the same time when they noticed something different from her.

"Um... Miss Penelope... did you just got a haircut?'' Sylvia asked.

Penelope nodded, "Yes I have.'' she replied. Her hair now is short and straight with her left bangs hiding her right eye. She also wearing her pink shirt underneath blue suit, and also blue tight trousers that matches her suit and she has a belt at her hips and she wears black high heels.

"Well... I like your new look." Raya admitted, "Anyway... do you need anything from us. Miss Penelope?'' she asked.

Penelope nodded, "I'm here to inform you that an assembly will be held in just about a minute, so I suggest you girls make your towards the auditorium.'' she explained.

"Assembly?'' the girls said at the same time.

 **bzzzttt...**

 **(Play Velveteen Dream Theme - Velveteen by CFO$)**

The four girls then arrived in the auditorium before separating ways to join their team, as several staff members and trainers got on stage.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE!" the Major shouted getting everyone's attention, "BEFORE ANYTHING ELSE! WE'D LIKE TO SAY THAT WE'RE HAPPY FOR ARINAH AND MARCUS BOTH WHOM ARE ACTUALLY SIBLINGS FINALLY REUNITING WITH EACH OTHER!" he announced with a grin and a thumbs-up, causing everyone to gasp in shock.

"You got to be kidding me! They're siblings!" Herald exclaimed.

"They were siblings! I thought they were dating behind Malvina's back!" Cesaro commented.

"When did you get that conclusion?!" Mandy exclaimed.

Meanwhile, with Adam's team.

Arinah giggles, "Looks like the cat's out of the bag now.'' she commented.

"Seriously? What's the point of us keeping it a secret from everyone!" Adam said indecorously.

Arinah then gave him a glare, "Do you had a problem with that?'' she asked with threatening voice.

Adam shook his head in denial and fear.

Meanwhile, with Marcus's group.

"Marcus! How come you didn't tell us that Arinah is your sister!" Eddy demanded shaking the douchebag back and forth.

"Believe me Eddy... I'm as shock as you are!" Marcus replied back.

"Wait a minute... Arinah is a princess right?!" Rex pointed out, "Does that make Marcus a prince?!" he exclaimed.

Everyone looks at Marcus in shock, "Wow... that explains why you're such a royal pain.'' Danny commented.

"Prince...'' Rolf muttered, "Your majesty!" he gasped before kneeling down, "Rolf gravel at your feet! Mwah! Mwah! Mwah!" he said as he began kissing Marcus foot.

Marcus quickly pulls away, "Stop that!" he exclaimed.

"It's not gravel, it's grovel!" Eddy corrected, "Ugh... I think I need a minute for all of this.'' he stated.

"I think I need one as well.'' Marcus said.

Back on stage.

"ANYWAY! THE REASON WHY WE'RE ALL GATHERED HERE TODAY IS BECAUSE WE'LL BE ANNOUNCING THE 4TH TEAM!" the Major announced as everyone burst out in excitement.

Double D and Minna then got on stage, "Due to the success of the previous team missions, the Coalition decided to finally form the next team." the former explained.

"And without further ado, it's time to announce the members of the next team!" Minna declared.

"If you're name is called, please make your way towards the stage.'' Penelope instructed.

Then Scout walks forward, "Listen up losers! The first member of the 4th team is none other than CHS' Mr. Nice Guy himself, Flash Sentry!" he announced as everyone cheered.

"M-me?'' Flash stuttered in shock before smiling, "All right!" he cheered as he shares a high-five with Kafuu and Sandalwood.

"Congratulations Flash!" Charlotte called with a smile, Flash smiled back as he got on stage.

The Sniper then stepped forward, "Next... we have the two IS Academy students joining the team... Miss Charlotte Dunois and Miss Kanzashi Sarashiki!" he announced.

The two girls were surprised when their names were called, Ichika and Laura then placed a hand on their shoulders, "Go girls. You deserve to be part of this team.'' the former stated with a smile as Laura nodded in agreement.

The two girls smiled back, "Hai!" they replied.

As Charlotte went towards the stage, Kanzashi shared a quick hug with Ichika before running towards the stage. Flash and Charlotte shared a small hug before letting go with red blushes on their faces as Kanzashi gave everyone a small wave.

Samurai Jack then steps forward, "Next... he is known as the Destroyer of Time and the Crown Clown... Allen Walker!" he announced.

"Hai!" a cheerful male voice replied. Everyone turns back to see a young man walking down from the bleachers.

 **Exorcist**

 **Allen Walker**

Allen is a young man with an average height with medium-length grayish-white hair, silver-gray eyes and an unusual red scar on the left side of his face. He is currently wearing a white poloshirt with red tie, black pants, dark boots and a black latex gloves on his right hand.

"Congrats, Allen!" Darren said with a grin.

"Thanks!" Allen replied as the two shared a fist bump before the exorcist made his way to the stage.

Joanna Dark then stepped forward, "Who I'm calling next is the youngest member of this team... the Mistress of Clow Cards, Sakura Kinomoto!" she announced with a smile.

"Hoeeeh!" a young girl gasped in surprise from the crowd as everyone burst into cheers.

 **Mistress of Clow Cards**

 **Sakura Kinomoto**

Sakura is a young girl with a short, honey-brown hair and emerald eyes. She is currently wearing a black school uniform with white collar and necktie over a black turtleneck shirt, white skirt, white socks and brown shoes.

Fabia lightly taps her shoulders, "Be proud of yourself Sakura, you made it!" she said with a smile.

Sakura smiled back, "H-Hai!" she replied before making her way towards the stage, sharing a high-five with Anna and Erika on the way.

The Heavy then steps forward, "Next... like Heavy, he is big! And like Heavy, he is strong! Ladies and Gentlemen... Chunk!' he announced.

"Yey! Chunk in team!" a large man cheered from the bleachers before making his way to the stage.

 **Rookie Trainee**

 **Chunk**

Chunk is a large man with purple skin tone with red eyes and big chin. He is currently wearing a dark tank top, black pants, boots and a yellow hardhat.

"And like Heavy, Chunk had a small brain.'' Yosuke joked only to be hit by Chie on the head for the rude comment.

Then Spy steps forward, "For those who is wondering whom I'm about to call... the next member is none other the multi-trillionaire philanthropist and the current head of the Oum Industries, Michael Oum!" he announced.

"About time." a male husky voice said. Everyone turn to see a young man standing near the water dispenser taking a drink before dumping the plastic cup in the trash bin, he then fixed his suit before making his way towards the stage.

 **Multi-Trillionaire Philanthropist and Head of the Oum Industries**

 **Michael Oum**

Michael is a tall young adult with a blonde dyed hair and dark eyes, He is currently wearing a white suit over a dark shirt along with a chain with a dog tag placed around his chest, dark pants and blue & white sneakers.

"I never knew he was a trillionaire.'' Adam stated in surprise.

"You mean you don't know?" Andres quipped, "Everyone knows his a very rich man and pretty famous too!" he exclaimed.

"How come I don't know him?'' Adam asked.

"Huh? Well that's a mystery.'' Gertrude commented sarcastically.

Then Soldier steps forward, "All right! Listen up, you maggots! The next member is none other than the daughter and the heiress of the Van Lourd Industries... Jessica Van Lourd!" he announced.

On the bleachers, Stella bumps her shoulders to the young female adult right next to her, "Look! I told you, you'll get pick.'' she stated with a smile.

The woman giggled, "Don't pat yourself on the back.'' she replied as she stood up, making her way towards the stage.

 **Van Lourd Industries Heiress**

 **Jessica Van Lourd**

Jessica is a slightly tall young female adult with a long red hair tied in sidetail and emerald eyes. She is currently wearing a red overalls over a blue blouse and red heels.

"First a philanthropists and now an heiress... men, this team had big names in it!" Chad commented.

The Medic then steps forward, "Ze next member is known as ze Arch-Villain... Alejandro Burromuerto!" he announced.

Then a young man then stood up from the bleachers, "Finally! My time to shine has arrived!" he exclaimed with his arms spread out.

 **Rookie Trainee**

 **Alejandro Burromuerto**

Alejandro is a Spanish young man with dark-brown skin tone, long brown hair and green eyes. He is currently wearing a white long-sleeve smooth shirt with black tie, dark Latin pants and black leather shoes.

"For God's sake Al! Just get on the stage!" Duncan exclaimed in annoyance.

Alejandro smirked as he make his way on the stage, just in time for the Major to step forward, "AND LAST BUT NOT THE LEAST, HE IS ONE OF THE MOST VICIOUS YET GRACEFUL FIGHTERS EVER, HIS NAME IS PAUL CARTER... BUT YOU ALL KNOW HIM AS THE ENIGMATIC, PRECIOUS DAZZLE! AND THE LEADER OF THIS TEAM!" he announced as everyone responded with the loudest cheers ever heard.

Adagio looks at Precious with a smile, "Wow! Congratulation Precious!" she said, "Though I never expected that you'll be the leader of this team.'' she admitted.

Precious smirked, "Thank you Adagio darling~" he replied as he stood up, "But I already expected myself that I'll become a leader." he stated as he made his way to the stage.

As he got on stage, he was approached by Louie, "Congratulations young man, I look forward seeing you lead this team.'' he said offering a handshake.

Precious gracefully accepted the handshake, "It's an honor Louie darling~ With my marvelous and dazzling skills, I will lead my team to great heights.'' he replied with a smirk.

Louie nodded, "So... what will be the name of this team?'' he asked.

Precious smirked, "I already thought one long time a ago... the Dream Express." he replied before turning to his teammates, "Is that okay?'' he asked, they replied with a nod or shrug before turning back to Louie, "There you go.'' he said.

Louie nodded, "All right... everyone... ALL ABOARD with the Dream Express!" he announced as everyone burst into cheers.

Marcus crossed his arms, "A fitting name for the team if you ask me." he commented with a smile.

"I agree with you." Ichigo said in agreement.

The Major then stepped forward, "ALL RIGHT EVERYONE SETTLE DOWN, WE'RE STILL NOT DONE YET!" he said much to everyone's confusion.

"Not done yet? What do you mean by that sir?'' Charlotte asked.

The Major smirked, "THAT'S BECAUSE WE'RE GOING TO ANNOUNCE THE MEMBERS OF THE FIFTH TEAM!" he replied loudly.

Everyone we're silent for a minute until it hits them, "Eeeeehhh! A fifth team!" they all exclaimed in shock.

 **Revekk - for your OCs I'm still finding a way to get them involve in the story. I could just have them be a part of the Dark Forces but this villains are in a league of their own, so I'm still coming up a proper plot for their introduction.**

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	26. The Team Led by a Jerk

"A fifth team!" Adam exclaimed standing up in shock, "Isn't that a bit too much?" he asked.

His question earns him a few glares, especially from those whom are hopeful of getting promoted, he flinch from their glares.

Double D then decided to answer his somewhat rude question, "Well... you see Adam, the mission this days had been quite perilous and it requires a group to take on this said missions, so that's why we are increasing the teams. With more team missions coming in, we just can't let the three existing teams and as well as the teams formed by solo heroes to take all of this missions. And the Coalition noticed that a lot of trainees are more than ready to take missions, so that's why we're forming two teams.'' he explained.

"Plus... team missions this time around takes days to finish. Some teams need to take on other team missions while the other teams are busy in their current mission" Minna added.

"Do you understand now, Adam?" Double D asked.

"Yeah.'' Adam replied before sitting back down.

"You just had to ask.'' Andres grumbled.

"I was just asking." Adam reasoned.

"Asking is fine. But the problem is, the one who just ask is you!" Andres replied.

"You're still in hot water with some Solo Heroes and trainees! When you ask that question, they would assume that you don't want anyone to get promoted! Especially those whom waited for so long!" Gertrude explained.

"Why would they think about that?!" Adam exclaimed, "Dammit!" he cursed.

"I think cursing won't help you in this situation.'' Luna stated with a blank look.

Back on stage, Double D took a step forward, "Anyway... I think it's about time we announce the members of the fifth team!" he declared as everyone burst into cheers.

 **(Play Bully Ray Theme - The Beaten Path by Dale Oliver)**

"If your name is called, please make your way to the stage." Penelope advised.

"Okay! Like always! I start this shit!" the Scout said as he steps forward, "The first member of this group... he is known by many names such as Monkey Face, Steel Scorpion and Glass Spider! But he is mostly known as Chris Pearson!" he announced.

Said man was surprised when he's name was called, "What? Me?!" he exclaimed in confusion.

"Awesome Chris! I'm proud of you!" Elise said patting her husbands back.

"Uhh... thanks...'' Chris replied still in confusion as he made his way to the stage.

Then a new individual got on stage, "My turn to announce the next member.'' she claimed.

Ed then recognized the person on stage, "Hiya, Lord Dominator!" he greeted.

"It's Professor Dominator to you, Ed!" the woman said back.

 **Galaxy Class Professor**

 **Lord Dominator**

Lord Dominator is a tall, humanoid alien woman with pale-green skin, red freckles, pointy ears, bright pink eyes _,_ and white hair that's been shaved into a lengthy mohawk. She wears thick, black mascara and black eyeliner that's drawn on to resemble running teardrops. She is currently wearing a red poloshirt over a black office jacket, black trousers and white sneakers.

"Anyway... the next member of the team is none other than Chris' wife... Elise Pearson." Lord Dominator announced.

Elise let's out smirk, "Well I'll be... I'm in the same team as my husband." she commented.

"I guess you two are really inseparable." Erika commented with a smirk.

"We really do.'' Elise replied as she made her way towards the stage joining her husband while sharing a kiss.

Pyro then stepped forward much to everyone's surprise, "MMmmpph... mmmpphh... mmm... mmphh... mmph!" he announced in a muffled voice.

From the bleachers, Ninja Dave stood up, "It's an honor to be part of this team!" he claimed much to everyone's surprise.

"Wait! How did you figure out that you're the one Pyro is calling?" Venoct asked.

"Easy. I understand mumbled words.'' Ninja Dave replied before making his way to the stage.

"I don't get it - nya!" Nyaruto quipped.

Then Sniper steps forward, "All right... the next member is another student from IS Academy... Honne Nohotoke!" he announced.

"Wai! Yatta! I'm in a team!" Honne cheered as she jumps up and down.

"Come on, I know you're happy but I think you should get going to the stage." Ichika said with a smile.

"Hai~" Honne replied cheerfully as she made her way to the stage.

Then the Spy then step forward, he blew out a smoke before speaking, "The next person to join this team is the young man from Alola... Kafuu!" he announced.

Kafuu's creepy smile then got bigger when he heard his name, "Well... about time I get into the action." he said as he slowly made his way towards the stage as everyone are freak out by his creepier than creepy smile though he did share a fist bump with Sandalwood and Flash.

"I don't know what's more scarier... Bray Wyatt or him.'' Juniper commented.

Then the Soldier then steps forward, "All right! Listen up and listen well you maggots! The next team member is one of the most loyal, most respectful and most competitive trainees around! You're part of this team... Brick McArthur!" he announced.

"Sir! Yes Sir!" a young man from the crowd replied loudly with a salute as everyone burst into cheers.

 **Rookie Trainee**

 **Brick McArthur**

Brick is tall young man with a black flattop hair and dark eyes. He is wearing dark-green high-collar shirt, blue short pants, white socks and black boots.

"Congratulations young man!" the Soldier said with a salute.

"Thank you Sir!" Brick replied as he marches his way to the stage as everyone continues to cheer.

"Never knew he was this popular." XY Girl commented.

"He was already popular back in our Total Drama days." Duncan stated with a grin.

Then Joanna Dark steps forward, "The next member of this team is the self-proclaimed Great and Powerful... Trixie Lulamoon!" she announced.

Trixie then stood up from her seat,"Finally, I, the great and powerful Trixie has been chosen by the Dharma, Trixie will guarantee to work hard in this team with all her heart and-" she said only to be interrupted by a jolly voice.

"Hey Trixie! Congrats!" Ed called with a proud smile.

Bedazzled by Ed's smile, Trixie began to blush madly, "Uh... erm... Trixie thank you..." she replied shyly while fidgeting.

Adagio looks at her with an amused smile, "Trixie... I think you should head over to the stage.'' she suggested.

Then Samurai Jack steps forward, "Next... believe it or not but you're part of this team... Denton Gibson!" he announced.

"Woohoo-hoo-hoo!" a young man cheered loudly from the crowd, "Oh yeah, baby! Denton "16 years old" Gibson is now a hero!" he declared.

 **Rookie Trainee**

 **Denton Gibson**

Denton is a young man with black hair and golden eyes. He wearing a blue jacket over a white shirt, dark-blue jeans and red & white sneakers.

"Just get on the stage!" Jacques said in annoyance.

Denton then ran his way towards the stage only for him to trip and landed face first to the floor, "Uggh...'' he moaned in pain.

"What a hero." Jacques mumbled sarcastically.

As Wesley and Kid Flash helps Denton get on stage, Demoman wobbly walks forward, "Right... aye... tha' next member of this group... Mandy Rosal!" he announced before falling off stage prompting for Yoshika to run and check him in panic.

Mandy let's out a sigh, "Why Demoman of all people?" she asked as she made her way to the stage.

The Major then steps forwards, "AND NOW... LAST BUT NOT HE LEAST... THE LEADER OF THIS TEAM IS NONE OTHER THAN THE MR. JERK HIMSELF... DAN MANDEL!" he announced which caused everyone to gasped in shock.

"Holy shit!" Kanji exclaimed.

"You got to be kidding us!" Yosuke said out loud.

"Why him of all people?!" Yukiko exclaimed.

"Speaking of which, where is that son of a bitch?'' Marcus asked looking around for his cousin.

Suddenly the door flung open with Dan Mandel marching inside, pushing and shoving anyone on his way, "All right!" he yelled as he got on stage, "Listen up and listen well! I'm the leader of this team and you all do as I order! And my first line of orders is that get all of yourselves ready because we're going on a mission today!" he ordered much to everyone's shock.

"Dan!" Elise chastised, "The team just got recently formed! We can't go on mission that quick!" she reasoned.

"She had a point." Mandy said in agreement.

Dan then let's out a scoff, "Well too bad for you because the staffs already approves of it!" he claimed.

"What?!" Chris exclaimed.

Double D let's out a chuckle, "I apologize everyone but Dan already figure out long time ago that he'll become the leader of this team. Earlier today, Louie told him about the assembly and later on Dan demanded a team mission from me, I was reluctant at first but President Mario approves of it." h explained, "So here we are. the recently form fifth team will taking on a mission right on the bat." he stated.

"I see... well... I got nothing to do today, so I'm with Dan in this mission." Ninja Dave said.

"Yeaaahh... I would love the test myself in this mission.'' Kafuu stated with his creepy smile.

Trixie sighed, "Hwaa... Trixie slightly regrets getting promoted...'' she grumbled.

"Pray tell what's this mission all about?'' Elise asked.

"We're going to avenge a village being oppressed by it's tyrannic empire!" Dan replied.

"Really? I'm surprised that your doing revenge but not for yourself.'' Chris pointed out.

"Revenge doesn't always apply to myself, it applies for everyone.'' Dan replied much to their surprise, "So are you all in or out?'' he demanded.

"Sir! We'll take on this mission!" Brick exclaimed with a salute.

Dan nodded, "Good! Now let's move out!" he commanded as they made their way to the exit.

"By the way Dan!" Louie called, "What will be the name of your team?" he asked.

"You already know the answer!" Dan replied as he ran outside along with his team.

Louie let's out a chuckle, "Everyone... let's give the DAN ARMY the best of luck!" he declared as everyone cheered, "And this concludes this assembly, you're all dismissed." he declared.

"Wow... I think I just saw Dan in a different light.'' Adam commented.

"You on the other hand just got darker.'' Luna bluntly stated.

"Ugh... would everyone please just let it go!" Adam grumbled.

Aka and Nodoka then walks by pass him, "We doubt it." the former said with a smirk making Adam slump down.

 **bzzzttt...**

The next morning, we see Anna and another girl walking alongside her in the hallways, with the former looking all grumpy.

"Grr... damn that Taco... he just had to ruin my morning!" Anna grumbled in annoyance.

"Calm down Anchan... Taco meant no harm." the girl reasoned.

 **Staff Member**

 **Emiri Yamanaka**

Emiri is a girl on the same age as Anna. She had a long and straight black hair that is tied into two small white hairbands and forest green coloured eyes. She is currently wearing a white button up shirt with a white and periwinkle coloured pinstripe skirt. A turquoise neck tie is accessorised alongside navy knee-highs, a light grey blazer, and black ankle boots.

"No harm! Taco almost messed up the documents I carefully sorted last night!" Anna exclaimed.

"Well... at least, Gotanda-san helped you out on that.'' Emiri stated.

Anna sighed, "Yeah... I'm really grateful for him." she replied.

Then they noticed Marcus, Arinah and Eddy walking towards them with travel bags and trolley bags in hands.

"Hey guys!" Anna greeted them, "Where are you guys going?'' she asked.

"Good morning Anna and Emiri.'' Arinah greeted back, "The three of us just booked a flight to Sakurada Kingdom. Marcus still doesn't remember anything, so I figure out that maybe visiting home might help him remember anything. Plus, this is a chance for him to reunite with our family.'' she explained. She is currently wearing a white hoodie jacket over a red blouse, white trousers and black high-heeled boots.

"I'm kinda curious meeting the family who took me in before I came to the McGee's life.'' Marcus stated. He is currently wearing a dark-red hoodie jacket over a white t-shirt with Batman symbol, blue baggy pants and white sneakers.

"Eddy is coming with you?'' Emiri asked.

"Arinah suggested that I should come along since I'm also Marcus' brother. Plus, meeting their family isn't actually a bad idea.'' Eddy replied. He is currently wearing a white bomber jacket over a blue poloshirt with a red necktie, yellow pants and red & white rubber shoes.

"What about your teams?" Anna asked.

"We told the staffs that we're taking a few days off, so I'm leaving the leadership position to Randy in case our team is needed for a mission and Arinah's team can managed without her." Marcus explained.

"I see. Well I wish you guys the best and be careful on your way there.'' Anna said.

"Don't worry Anna, we'll do." Arinah replied with a bow.

"Take care.'' Emiri said as the three left.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later in the Command Center, we see two males monitoring the computer screen when the Engineer entered.

"Hey Lads!" the Engineer greeted, "Found something?'' he asked.

"We detected several Emotionless signals a minute ago but we already reported it to Eddward.'' the overweight male replied.

 **Mission Control Officer**

 **Yuuji Kitao**

Yuuji is an overweight young male adult with a round face, a shoulder-length brown hair and brown eyes. He is wearing a pink poloshirt with a white sweater wrapped around his shoulders, white pants, dark socks and green & white rubber shoes.

Then the red beep then appeared on the monitors.

"Correction! We just go one now.'' Yuuji exclaimed.

"Terrence would you check it out.'' the Engineer ordered as he got into the screen.

 **Mission Control Officer**

 **Terrence Ohno**

Terrence is a tall young man. He has short, straight, and somewhat spiky brown-reddish hair and gray-blue eyes. He is wearing a white shirt, dark turquoise-colored jacket, black pants, and brown boots.

Terrence began to check on it and his eyes narrowed, "It's a _Blessed_ signal, four of them to be exact but I can't pinpoint it's location." he replied.

"What?!" Yuuji exclaimed in shock.

"Can you try it again?" the Engineer asked.

Terrence cracks some codes but it always resulted in "Error! Location not found!", "No good... I can't locate it!" he replied.

"Yuuji! Call the members of the Science and Research Department, we'll be needing their help on this one!" the Engineer requested.

An hour later, a lot of staff members are inside the Command Center trying to figure out the location of the _Blessed_ signal.

"This is absurd!" Double D exclaimed, "How come we can't point out the location of these _Blesseds_?!" he said checking on the monitors.

"Your questions is as good as ours.'' Dr. Apoy replied looking at his tablet.

Dr. Pating then turns to Lord Dominator, "Found anything yet Professor?'' he asked.

Lord Dominator shook her head while looking at some books along with Jimmy and the Medic, "Not even close.'' she replied.

"We're running out of ideas!" Yuuji yelled in panic.

Then Louie enters the Command Center with a cup of coffee on hand, "Woah... this is quite an uproar.'' he commented.

Minna then noticed him, "Ah! Mister Louie.'' she exclaimed.

"What's going on?'' he asked.

"We detected four _Blessed_ signals but we can't find it's location." Minna answered.

"I see... that's quite a problem." Louie said before taking a sip of his coffee.

Lord Dominator then opens another book, "This is weird... could it be a new world yet to be discover.'' she stated.

"Or it could be a world with a magic barrier cast on it by a bunch of Gods and made sure that nothing including us can detect that world!" the Scout joked.

Suddenly Louie did a spitstake stopping everyone from what they doing, they then noticed that his skin is a lot paler than usual.

"Umm... Mister Louie, are you all right?" Minna asked.

Louie's face then turn serious, he quickly drank the remaining coffee before throwing the cup on a nearby trash bin before opening a portal much to everyone's surprise, "I'm going out, all of you, stay here. I'll explain everything once I get back.'' he said before entering the portal and before anyone could call out to him, the portal disappeared.

Everyone was left in silence.

"Hmm... I think it's better if we leave this one to Louie, I got a feeling that he knows something." Mario commented.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almight Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	27. Mississippi Quartet Debut Part 1

The Realm of the Watchers aka the Watcher's Realm - A parallel version of Earth, where people from other dimensions and universes are fictional characters from TV, online shows and games. In here some people such as book, manga and comic book authors, cartoon and anime artists and animators, movie writers, story writers and game makers unconsciously see the events of different parallel worlds and dimensions with endless possibilities, write them down into stories, put them off as fiction and share them to the rest of the world, the inhabitants of this world (which are mostly humans) were affectionately called the "Watchers". When the Gods discovered the existence of this world, they feared for the people of this world. If the forces of evil were to discover this world's existence, they could kidnap the realm's people and use their information and gain the advantage on their enemies. And so, the Gods made a great decision to heavily guard this world from evil's hands, so a spell was cast into the realm, creating a barrier around it so that nobody but the gods may enter so long as they all live (meaning if all the gods get themselves killed the barrier breaks), isolating the realm from all other dimensions but at one cost: time now moves slowly in the Watchers Realm, where's as one year in that world is only three years in other dimensions. The secret was well kept hidden and only the gods knew about it, and so when Dolph and Floyd got themselves killed, the time zones change to one day in that world equivalent to only twelve hours in other dimensions, making time faster in the 'Watchers Realm' and slower in other dimensions, and soon after that, four of twin god's powers got transported there and ended up inside four kids. These kids were known as the Mississippi Quartet (Because of the fact that they all live in Mississippi and that they're all friends).

The Mississippi Quartet – Four friends who live in Mississippi, specifically Oxford with two of them being twin siblings. There are a lot of things that they share in common when hanging out together with those being playing videogames, watching cartoons and anime and talking about the stuff they love doing. When they got their powers (that they got at the same time at the same place) they were a bit shocked at what they could do (half of them were scared and half of them were amazed), and so in time, with the help of their families, they focused their powers in just half a year and along the way, they learned different types of combat for situations when their powers deem useless.

Which brings us to our current stories.

In a late afternoon in Oxford, Mississippi, we go inside a Japanese-style mansion. In one room, we open to four kids playing a Halo 5 Guardians game with them in a team playing "Capture the Flag" against another team online with them winning the victory.

"Oh yeah! We win!" the first boy cheered.

 **Mississippi Gang Defacto Leader**

 **Joey Hollard**

Joey is a tall teenage boy with almost messy short brown hair, slim but strong build, fair skin and teal eyes. He is currently wearing a dark blue shirt with black longsleeves, blue jean pants with a belt, his N Strike Elite Disruptor holstered on a universal holster on his right hip and his gray combat boots.

The second boy smirked, "Yeah... and it's all thanks to me!'' he muttered.

"Do not!" Joey said back.

 **Mississippi Gang Member**

 **Oswald "Ozzy" Wizner**

Ozzy is a teenage boy an inch taller than the twins, he has bald cut black hair, brown skin, average athletic build and brown eyes. He is currently wearing black t-shirt over a white long sleeved shirt, blue jeans and black rubber shoes.

"Well that was fun." the first girl said with a smile before turning to the girl next to her, "Right Suzie?'' she asked.

 **Mississippi Gang Member**

 **Kylie Hollard**

Kylie is a tall teenage girl with half waist length brown hair held in a low ponytail by a white scrunchie well slim build, medium bust, fair skin and teal eyes. She is currently wearing a bell sleeved white blouse, gray pants, blue socks and cyan sneakers. She is Joey's twin sister.

The girl named Suzie nodded, "It was fun... while it lasted.'' she replied.

 **Mississippi Gang Member**

 **Suzuka "Suzie" Takahashi**

Suzie is a young teenage girl an inch shorter than the twins with shoulder length raven hair with a dark red hairpin on the right side, pale skin, slim build, medium bust and sleepy hazel yellow eyes. She is currently wearing a a gray blouse, black bracelet on her right wrist, black skirt, red socks and black shoes.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Joey asked.

"Kids the snacks are ready!" The Suzie's mother called from downstairs.

And with that, the four kids went down stairs and made their way to the living room. The four then sat down the floor crossed legged as they began to eat their snacks from a low Japanese table filled with Senbei, Dorayaki, Melon Pan and some specially sweetened Japanese Tea. They then talk about old memories of how they met each other and all the fun times they had and they talked about how they got their strange powers half a year ago and have been focusing on controlling them and learned different types of combat along the way, sure they learned a lot of stuff to go with their powers but the only thing they could do with it is spar with each other.

Then Ozzy spoke, "I wonder... Is there any other purpose for us for having these powers?" he asked.

And as if on cue a blue portal opened, creating a gust of wind just across from the four friends, they stared at it with wide eyes for a few moments for what felt like forever.

Joey then spoke, "Naku naman, lagot!" he exclaimed.

"You just had to jinx it didn't you?" Suzie said bluntly.

"Hey! I didn't expect for that to happen!" Ozzy argued.

"Uh, guys? Look!" Kylie called pointing at the portal.

Then coming out of the blue portal was a man with disheveled clothing whom we all know as the God with a brain, Louie. Then out of instinct, the four kids jumped to their feet and got ready in a battle stance and showed serious alert faces with Joey pointing his N-Strike Elite Disruptor at Louie, Ozzy on a basic boxing guard with fists wreathed in flames, Kylie pointing her open right palm with it glowing a sparkling silver and Suzie in a Royalty-Free Stock Karate stance.

Louie stared at them for a minute before slowly walking forward as the kids glares at him, however much to their surprise, the only thing he did was grabbing a piece of Melon Pan before taking a bite, "Hello there.'' he greeted with a smile while chewing.

 **bzzzttt...**

Back at the Coalition, the whole staff was waiting for Louie, it's been an hour since Louie left and everyone waited patiently. Though they kept themselves busy such as Dr. Pating and Yuuji having a game of chess, Double D and Minna checking their Facebook statuses, Lord Dominator reading a book to Jimmy and the Medic like they were going to bed, Mario is serving everyone a plate of curry with Anna and Emiri assisting him and Dr. Apoy counting his fingers which is eight while the rest just chat.

Then all of a sudden a blue portal appeared and out came Louie, much to everyone's relief.

"LOUIE, WHERE DID YOU GO?! WE'VE BEEN WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" the Major exclaimed in concern.

"I'm sorry for leaving." Louie replied, "I went to the location of the four _Blessed_ that was detected and found them, they'll be arriving here within three hours.'' he explained much to everyone's surprise.

"Louie... can please tell us what's going on?'' Mario asked in a fatherly tone, "And please be honest with us." he added.

Louie looks at everyone before sighing, "Okay... I did promise that I will tell you everything. But please promise me that whatever I'm going to tell you will stay in this room and we cannot let other people know about this.'' he said with everyone nodding in agreement, "Okay.'' he said.

And with that, he began to explain about the secret existence of the Watcher's Realm and as he do this, we'll be cutting into flashback and see what happened earlier.

 _~Flashback~_

Back at the Takanashi residence, as the kids continues to stare at Louie who keeps eating the Melon Bread, when suddenly two young adults barges in the room and pointed their guns at the disheveled God.

 **Mississippi Police Department Policewoman**

 **Elizabeth "Lizzie" Hollard**

Lizzie is young adult an inch shorter than Cam and almost a head taller than the twins with waist length black hair in a ponytail, slim build, medium bust, fair skin and brown eyes. She wears a white t-shirt over a black long sleeved shirt, a watch on her left wrist, blue jeans with a belt, a Beretta Px4 Storm pistol holstered on the back of her pants and gray running shoes. She is the older sister of the twins.

"Freeze! Put your hands in the air!" Lizzie demanded.

 **US Army Soldier**

 **Cameron "Cam" Hollard**

Cam is a young adult a head taller than the twins with black short neat hair, slim athletic build, fair skin and teal eyes. He wears a military camo t-shirt, dog tags around his neck, cargo pants with a belt, a SIG P228 pistol holstered on his right side and black combat boots. He is the older brother of the twins.

"You better tell us who you are before we blow your brains out!" Cam threatened.

Louie then raised his hands, "Pardon me... but I meant no harm, I only came here to talk." he replied with a nervous smile.

Later everyone are gathered around the living room including the kids' parents with Louie sitting on the floor on a mat seiza-style facing everyone. Louie then began explaining about the Watcher's Realm and why it was kept a secret, the existence of the other dimensions and realities, the Heroes Coalition and the origins of the powers the kids possessed. The parents and the older siblings sweatdrop at the origins of the _Blesseds_ while the kids were amazed of the fact that all of their favorite cartoon, anime and video game characters are real which made them excited from the inside.

"And that's everything.'' Louie finished.

 **US Army Officer**

 **James "Jimmy" Hollard**

James is a tall adult with short messy black hair, average build, fair skin and teal eyes. He wears a military camo t-shirt under a tan jacket, dog tags around his neck, a watch on his left wrist, blue jeans with a belt, a SIG P228 pistol holstered on his right side and black leather shoes.

"That's quite the tale you just told us." Jimmy stated.

 **Mississippi Police Department Policewoman**

 **Abigail "Abby" Guzman-Hollard**

Abby is an adult a few inches shorter than her husband and inches taller than the twins with shoulder length brown hair, slim build, medium bust, fair skin and brown eyes. She wears a dark blue polo shirt with a locket around her neck, a bracelet on her left wrist, light blue jeans with a belt and black running shoes. She carries a purse with her, where she keeps a Taser gun inside.

"I agree, I find your story really farfetched.'' Abby commented.

"I understand but how can you explain the sudden fact that you're children had now powers.'' Louie replied calmly.

 **Cook**

 **Peter Wizner**

Peter is a tall adult with a bald head, slim and strong build, brown skin and brown eyes. He wears a black t-shirt under a brown jacket, a black watch on his left wrist, blue jeans with a belt and brown leather shoes.

"He has a point. We still don't know how our kids got this abilities.'' Peter stated.

 **Cook**

 **Jessie Cooper Wizner**

Jessie is a tall adult woman half a head shorter than Peter and a few inches taller than Ozzy with black long straight hair in a ponytail, slim build, medium bust, light brown skin and black eyes. She wears a red long sleeved shirt under a brown t-shirt, gray pants and red shoes.

"I guess there is reason why our children got this abilities.'' Jessie said, "But the question is, on what purpose?" she asked.

"Well then, I shall I answer your question. I would love to recruit your children." Louie replied much to the parents and older siblings' surprise, "They'll be a good addition for the Coalition." he stated.

 **Martial Arts Teacher**

 **Jason Takahashi**

Jason is tall adult with short neat black hair, slim and strong build, pale skin and hazel yellow eyes. He wears a pair of rectangular glasses over his eyes, gray long sleeved shirt, a gray watch on his left wrist, black pants with a belt and dress shoes.

"Are you serious? You want to recruit our children?" Jason asked.

 **Martial Arts Teacher**

 **Yuka Takeo Takahashi**

Yuka is an adult woman three inches shorter than Jason with long flowing raven hair with two small strands on both sides tied together by a hairclip, slim build, medium bust, pale skin and brown eyes. She wears a white polo shirt, a locket around her neck, a tan knee length dress skirt, tan stockings and a pair of black shoes.

"I know that you mean well, but isn't your line of duty... a bit too dangerous.'' Yuka pointed out.

"I understand your concern. The Coalition's line of duty are indeed dangerous however we train each members to the fullest, fully-utilizing their skills and talents and having them learn trust & respect with their companions. As long as they learn those and the courage to fight, then they're ready to take on anything.'' Louie explained.

 **College Student**

 **Sasamaru "Sammy, Sam" Takahashi**

Sammy is a young man a head taller than Suzie with black short combed hair, slim and strong build, pale skin and brown eyes. He wears a black t-shirt over a white long sleeved shirt, a black watch on his left wrist, brown pants with a belt and a pair of black and white rubber shoes.

"I kinda agree with him but still... can't help but feel worry sending our family members somewhere else unfamiliar, much less somewhere out of this world.'' Sammy reasoned with the parents and the older siblings nodding in agreement.

"I know you're all reluctant and you're all worried for their well-being and you all have every right to do so. But in my opinion, they're more than suited in the Coalition, you're children seems eager to join however, I respect your opinions so I'm letting all of you talk about this.'' Louie said before standing up, "I'll wait for your answer, so please take your time." he said before going outside to the garden.

As Louie waited outside, the three families had began to talk things out.

"Are you sure you kids want to do this?" Jimmy asked.

"Of course, dad!" Joey replied speaking for everyone, "For so long, we had no idea what to do with our powers other than sparring with each other, now get to the chance to fully utilize our abilities. We want to be heroes and we want to help other people, and joining this Coalition is our chance to do it." he said in determination, "That... and we wanna meet our favorite characters.'' he added with a sheepish smile.

Jimmy looks at everyone before sighing, "All right... you can join." he replied.

The four kids smiled brightly from his answer, "HOORAY!" they cheered while jumping up high.

Outside, Louie heard the kid's cheering and let's out a smile, "I think I got their answer." he said.

 _~End of Flash Back~_

"And that's about everything." Louie finished explaining.

Everyone stares at him for minute and much to Louie's surprise, their eyes rolled in the back of their heads as they quickly lost consciousness and starts to fell backwards one by one except for Mario, Double D and Minna.

Mario let's out a chuckle, "Well now... I'm looking forward in meeting this new recruits and give them a warm welcome to our family.'' he said with a smile.

Louie nodded, "Of course.'' he replied.

 **Thank you AuraBolter for coming up and sharing this incredible plot and thank you for sending me such amazing OCs. Don't worry, their story is just getting started.**

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	28. Mississippi Quartet Debut Part 2

Meanwhile back in the Watcher's Realm, it's currently evening and the Quartet are back in their homes busy packing up their things for their new life.

In Ozzy's home, the said young man was busy putting clothes on a huge luggage when a person enters the room.

"My! That's a lot of stuff you're taking." an elderly voice said.

Ozzy turns around and recognize the person, "Grandpa!" he called in joy.

 **Ranch Owner**

 **Roland Wizner**

Roland is a tall elderly man with bald cut gray hair, brown skin, strong build, close shaved beard and mustache and brown eyes. He wears a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up until the forearms under a black vest, blue jeans with a belt and brown cowboy boots.

Ozzy ran and gave his grandfather a hug whom hugs him back, "How are ya my boy? I heard that ya got been recruited by some out of this world organization." Roland stated with a smile.

"Mom and Dad told you?" Ozzy asked.

"You're parents aren't the type of person to keep as a secret from their families." Roland replied, "My boy, I can't help but say that I'm so proud of ya, now that yer going out there to save worlds." he said with a smile.

Ozzy smiled back, "Thank you Grandpa." he said.

"By the way, I had something for ya." Roland said before handing Ozzy a belt that contains revolver clips, a shoulder bag with shotgun shells, two Colt Single Army Revolver Pistols, a Winchester Pump-Action Shotgun, a lasso, a trench coat and a brown cowboy hat, "I want you to look sharp." he stated with a wink.

"Thanks Grandpa!" Ozzy replied in joy.

Ozzy was not the only one who received gifts from their families. For Joey a bullet proof vest (Parents) and what he wanted: N-Strike Modulus Regulator (from Cam), for Kylie a bullet proof vest (Parents), her Star Rod (Dad), her Cosmos Outfit (Mom) and her accessories and bag that she turned to her magic items (Lizzie) while for Suzie her gray scarf with dark red tips (Sammy), a Shirasaya Tanto and two black tactical zipper utility pouches: one containing Shurikens and one containing Smoke Bombs (Mother) and a Takahashi family heirloom, a Chokuto Sword named Yorukaze.

 **bzzzttt...**

The next day at around before nine o' clock, the kids along with their parents gathered at the Takahashi residence with the kids luggage with Joey holding all his Nerf weapons in about a dozen plastic crates (including ammo) on a long four wheel hand cart.

The Quartet are now wearing a different clothes.

Joey is currently wearing a dark blue shirt with black sleeves over an open black casual vest and an open gray short sleeved zipper camo hoodie, a pair of black military tactical fingerless gloves, black tactical cargo pants with a belt, an N-Strike Elite Disruptor holstered in a specially made custom hip holster on his right hip, a Nerf Zombie Strike Doublestrike hidden in the left front of his hoodie, Nerf N-Force Marauder Longsword sheathed on his left hip and a pair of gray combat boots.

Kylie is currently wearing a white bell sleeved blouse over an open bluish gray sleeveless casual blazer vest, a silver star shaped pendant around her neck, a blue bangle bracelet with a silver star shaped jewel on it on her left wrist, a blue jeweled ring on her right ring finger, a pair of gray shorts under a knee length light blue skirt, a light blue hip-bag with a star crest in it, light blue socks and cyan sneakers. She also carries a special baton on the back of her hip bag, hidden behind her vest.

Ozzy is currently wearing a white V-neck t-shirt with a small shoulder bag that carries shotgun shells on his right side under a dark brown open trench coat, a brown cowboy neckerchief around his neck, black leather fingerless gloves, black jeans with a gray belt that carries revolver clips and revolver bullets, two Colt Single Army revolver pistols holstered on either of his hips, throwing knives on the back of his belt, a lasso also on his left side and a pair of black Nike running shoes.

And Suzie is currently wearing a black t-shirt over a dark gray long sleeve shirt, a gray and dark red tipped scarf around her neck with the scarf tips facing her back, a computer watch that plays music on her left wrist, a pair of dark red fingerless gloves, a gray skirt with a dark red belt over dark red short leggings, two black tactical zipper utility pouches: one with a shuriken crest on it on her right hip and one with a smoke crest on her back left hip, a Chokuto Sword strapped on her left side, a Shirasaya Tanto on her back waist, gray socks and black and red shoe laced running shoes.

"Are you got everything you need kids?" Jimmy asked.

Joey nodded, "Don't worry dad, we got everything we need." he replied.

"Just be careful out there and don't cause any trouble to anyone." Jessie advised.

Ozzy groaned, "Yes Mom." he replied.

"And always listen to your superiors and always treat them with respect." Jason added.

Suzie nodded, "Hai!" she replied.

Suddenly a blue portal appeared and out came Louie, "Have you done packing up?" he asked as they answered with a nod, "Good! I believe it's time we left." he said.

The kids said their goodbyes with their families through hugs and kisses before entering the portal. Louie turns to their families, "Don't worry... I'll make sure that you're children are safe... even if it means sacrificing my very short life to protect them, then I will." he declared before entering the portal, much to their shock.

"Father... what do you think he mean by that?" Lizzie asked in worry.

Jimmy didn't answer her question, he just stared at the slowly vanishing portal with a worried look, not only for their children but for Louie as well.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later the Quartet has arrived in Neo-City, more specifically in front of the Training Facility which they marveled at the sight.

"Woooaaahhhh..." they said in awe.

Louie chuckled at their reactions, "This never gets old." he said, "Children... I welcome all of you to the Heroes Coalition!" he declared.

Louie told them to enter the main entrance hall and sit on a couch while waiting for their guides. And while they wait, Joey told everyone that they should be at their best behavior if they want to make good 1st impression out of nervousness.

And about a minute later, they saw two persons approaching them and much to their surprise it's Double D and Minna whom they recognized as one of the characters of the TV shows that they watched. Kylie also can't help but admit that Double D is a lot cuter, now that he's a teen.

"Greetings newcomers. I am Eddward Marion Smith also known as Edd with two D's which is why everyone calls me Double D. I am the Coalition's Chief Operating Officer and right next to me is my girlfriend and the Coalition's Chief Brand Officer, Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke." Double D introduced themselves.

"It's nice to meet all of you." Minna replied with a bow.

"EEEEEHH! DOUBLE D OF ED, EDD N EDDY AND MINNA WILCKE OF THE STRIKE WITCHES!" they shouted out of surprised while jumping to their feet, surprising their tour guides. They were also surprised that the two are in a relationship.

And then...

Ozzy goes to Double D and puts his arm around his shoulder "Whoa ho hoo! Double. D. My man! You look different now!" he said giddily surprising and annoying Double D at the same time.

"Please... get your hands off me." the beanie-wearing executive replied with a blank look.

And then like a blur Kylie runs up to Minna and started cuddling her as she made a squeal of excitement "I DON'T BELIEVE IT! MINNA WILCKE! SHE'S SO CUTE!" she exclaimed making her blush.

"Wait! What are you doing?! Let me go!" Minna exclaimed in surprise.

And then Suzie noticed Joey about to blow and then "Hey guys, you should stop before Joey blows a fuse" she said bluntly causing Kylie and Ozzy stopped and rubbed their heads sheepishly while slightly backing away.

Joey then clears his throat and apologizes "Sorry about that, this is what happens when we meet our favorite characters but unlike these two, Suzie and I are more composed." he explained.

Double D raised an eyebrow before shrugging, "Well at least two of you know the term "personal space"." he stated, "Anyway... can we get your names?" he asked.

Joey immediately turns nervous again and a bit excited before speaking, "Sir, I am Commander Joey Hollard sir and these are my cohorts!" he said before turning to his sister, "This my twin sister Corporal Kylie Hollard." he started.

"Hi!" Kylie greeted while waving and showing a cheerful smile.

"Our friends Sergeant Oswald Wizner.'' Joey continued.

"Hey there, you can call me Ozzy.'' Ozzy greeted with a grin.

"And Lieutenant Suzuka Takahashi." Joey finished.

"A pleasure to meet you, you can call me by my nickname Suzie" Suzie greeted with a bow and a soft smile.

Double D and Minna raised their eyebrows and Kylie clapped her hands in apology, "Sorry about that but my brother can get nervous or excited sometimes when he's around Military officers like you Minna and he tends to introduce us by the military ranks he gave us." she told them.

"What do you mean by military ranks?'' Minna asked in confusion.

"We'll tell you later.'' they sans Joey replied.

Double D shrugged in response before speaking, "Anyway... before we start this tour. Let me remind you that your world is a highly kept secret that only the Supreme Gods and the staffs knows. I suggest that you four would refrain from talking about your world, if someone ask where you come from give them a different answer. We need to keep the existence of you're world in secret as much as possible. Understood?'' he stated which they replied with a nod, "Good." he said with a smile, "Shall we start this tour?'' he suggested.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later Minna and Double D brought the Quartet at the cafeteria.

"This is facility's cafeteria but I think the four of you know the purpose of this place.'' Minna stated.

"I'll say... but I never seen a cafeteria this big!" Ozzy exclaimed.

Kylie then looks around and noticed four people that she don't recognized in one table, "Uhm... who are those guys?'' she asked pointing on one table.

Double then turns to the direction she's pointing, "Oh! Those are your fellow trainees.'' he replied, "Those are Buckles Murphy, Gillian Norman or Gill, Akatora Tsujimiya and The Creepy Guy.'' he named them one by one.

"Creepy Guy?'' Joey repeated.

Minna sighed, "You'll see.'' she replied as they approached them.

Buckles then noticed, "Hey! Double D and Minna!" he greeted, "Who are these four? New recruits.'' he pointed.

Double D nodded before introducing the Quartet to the other Quartet, the other Quartet then introduced themselves to the Quartet.

"Nyahaha! I hope ya all enjoy your time here!" Akatora said with a grin.

 **Rookie Trainee**

 **Akatora Tsujimiya**

Akatora is a young man with above average height and red spiky hair. He had blue eyes hidden behind his dark visor and golden piercing in his mouth, he is currently wearing a red & blue open Hawaiian shirt exposing his chest and abs, dark jogging pants and slippers.

"Keh-keh-keh! It's-a-nice meeting all-of-you.'' the Creepy Guy said also with a grin.

 **Rookie Trainee**

 **The Creepy Guy**

The Creepy guy, like his namesake had a creepy appearance, he had a pale skin tone, a messy silver hair but the most disturbing part about his face is his eyes are covered with black tapes in a cross shape and his mouth is stitched with white strings but can still open his mouth. He is currently wearing a black high-collar jacket over a cheetah printed shirt, black pants and blue rubber shoes.

Joey was not bother by his face but the same thing can't be said for Suzie whom is somewhat disturb by his appearance, Kylie just tilts her head and Ozzy was slightly unnerved.

"Ugh... dude... what's up with your face?'' Ozzy asked.

"Hmm... why is-a-there something-a-wrong with-my-face?'' the Creepy Guy asked.

"Yeah! Big time! What's up with those tapes in your eyes and that mouth of yours!"Ozzy pointed out indecorously.

"Hmm... what-are-you talking about?'' the Creepy Guy replied, "There-is-nothing wrong with-my-face.'' he said.

"Seriously? Can you believe this guy?'' Ozzy asked turning to everyone only to see Double D and Minna with their arms in a cross shaped with the former mouthing 'drop it', he then turns to Creepy Guy's companions whom all had their arms in a cross with Buckles mouthing 'drop it'. Despite his confusion, Ozzy did what he was told, "You know what forget it.'' he said making Creepy Guy grin for some reason.

"B-B-But g-g-guys a-a-a-are y-y-y-you s-s-sure that t-they a-a-are r-r-really n-new r-r-r-recruits? W-What i-i-if they're a-a-a-actually s-s-spies s-sent b-by the D-D-Dark F-Forces?!" Gillian exclaimed in panic.

"Nothing to worry Gill, Louie recruited them himself.'' Double D replied before turning to the Quartet, "I apologize about that, Gill is nervous-wreck and a bit a conspiracy theorist, so don't be surprised if he says something weird.'' he explained.

"It's fine. No harm done." Joey replied though he is wondering why Gill thinks they're spies.

"Keh-keh-keh! But who-a-knows, maybe one-a-day, one-a-of Gill's theories might-a-be proven-a-right! Like that-a-theory he had-a-once that their-a-might be an agent-from-another organization attending this-a-facility!" the Creepy Guy exclaimed in excitement.

"Nyahaha! I couldn't agree more! Maybe that agent is amongst the people sitting in this table!" Akatora said in agreement.

Buckles deadpanned, "Where did you get with that conclusion?!" he asked indecorously.

Kylie giggled at the guy's antics while Minna turns to them, "Well... shall we continue our tour somewhere else?'' she suggested.

Joey nodded, "Well appreciated maam!" he replied.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later Minna and Doube D along with the Quartet are now making their way towards the training area.

"Aside from the cafeteria and the fields outside, the training area is where most trainees would gather around at this times." Double D explained.

"Are we going to meet everyone?'' Kylie asked in excitement.

"Unfortunately not, several Solo Heroes are currently in missions, some trainees and heroes went home for personal reasons. The recently formed 5th team is also currently in a mission, so you won't be able to meet everyone today.'' Minna stated.

"Well that's a bummer.'' Ozzy said placing his hands at the back of his head.

"But I understand. From what Louie told us, the organization just gotten a lot busier as of lately." Joey stated.

"How do you guys greet newcomers?" Suzie asked.

"Depends on the occasion but we always greeted them with a warm welcome.'' Double D replied before opening the gym's entrance door.

The moment they enter, they quickly froze in place when they saw everyone staring at them.

"Uhm... peace be with you.'' Joey said.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	29. Mississippi Quartet Debut Part 3

Awkward silence... it's what the Quartet is experiencing as of the moment as everyone stares at them.

And then...

"WELCOME TO HELL!" everyone shouted before cheering much to the Quartet's surprise.

"What? What's going on?'' Ozzy asked in confusion while Double D and Minna chuckles.

Buckles, Gill, Akatora and the Creepy Guy walks past them, "This is how everyone welcome the new recruits, so expect them to do this again with the next batch of new recruits.'' Buckles explained as they went to the bleachers.

After that, Double D introduces the Quartet to everyone including the members of the New Age Avengers, the Rising Stars, the Cross Guards and the Dream Express, a few solo heroes and the other trainees. And for the Quartet, meeting this many people which includes some of their favorite characters excites them... though one of them can't hold herself anymore.

And like a blur, Kylie pulls one of them in a hug... and that one is none other than Himawari, "Kyaaaa! She's so cute!" she squealed rubbing her face to Himawari much to her shock and annoyance.

"Kora! What the hell are you doing?! Let go of her!" Wakaba demanded. Fortunately, Kylie let's go if Himawari and unfortunately, she hugs her next, "What the?! Let go of me!" she demanded.

"Oh great... a cuddlebug... just what we need...'' XY Girl grumbled in annoyance before her eyes widen, "Uh-oh! Yoshika, you better run!" she exclaimed.

Yoshika turns to her, "What do you mean?'' she asked but before XY could answer, Kylie grabs the Fuso witch in a hug.

"Kyaaaa! She's so cute!" Kylie exclaimed in excitement.

"That's why.'' XY replied.

Joey's eye then twitches at his sister's behavior as Raya approaches them and began to eye them from head to toe, "Hmm... you guys had a nice sense of fashion, I like you.'' she said with a grin.

Ozzy stares at her before letting out a chuckle, "Pfff... hehehe... man, you're the smallest little girl I ever met! Ahahahahaha!" he said as he burst into laughter.

Unbeknownst to him, he just crossed a very, VERY sensitive line, "Little? I'll have you know I'm 20 years old! I dare ya make fun of my height again!" she snapped.

"20 years old?! Yet your still a squirt! Ahahahaha!" Ozzy laughs out even louder which totally infuriates the fashionista.

As Raya argues with Ozzy, meanwhile Suzie was staring at Eustace, the grumpy noticed her staring at him.

"What are you looking at, stupid girl?'' Eustace asked in annoyance.

Suzie sends him a cold glare, "Nothing... what are you looking at baldy?!" she asked in a cold tone.

This made the grumpy old man flinched in fear before hiding behind Lunette, "Nothing!" he cried shivering in fright.

"Uhm... could you please don't act rude with him.'' Lunette said with a blank look.

"He started it.'' Suzie replied with a stoic look.

Kylie then continues to cuddle more people such as Sakura, Laura, Nora and heck even, Nyaruto.

"Help - nya! Get this crazy girl off me - nya!" Nyaruto cried in help as Kylie rubs her face on his cheeks.

"We would love to but I'm afraid that she might hugs us next.'' Venoct replied whom is on top of the bleachers along with Toadal Dude and SpongeBob.

Double D and Minna could only watch the new recruits antics in amazement and in worry.

"Well... that escalated quickly." Double D said, "Though I already expected them to have some sort of unique traits... pretty much like everyone here." he stated.

"How about Joey?'' Minna asked.

Double D looks at Joey whom seems about to explode, "Well... I think were about to see it.'' he replied.

And with that, Joey suddenly pulls out a whistle and blows it hard getting everyone's attention, "ATTEEEEEEEENNNN-HUUUT!" he yelled and immediately his friends and sister line up and he paces back and forth like a drill sergeant with his military camo hat on his head.

 **(Play Angel Beats OST - Worthy Rival)**

"Huh? That's a unique bgm.'' Luna commented.

"It's our 1st day in this coalition and this is what happens?" Joey started, "I'M DISAPPOINTED!" he shouted making this sister and friends flinch, the rest were surprised by his shouting but didn't made them flinch, they're already used with the Major's shouting. Then he looks at his gang "CORPORAL HOLLARD!" he called.

"Eep!" Kylie squeaked.

"CONTROL THAT HABIT OF YOURS!" Joey shouted.

"Yes sir!" Kylie said nervously.

"SERGEANT WIZNER!" Joey shouted next.

"Gulp!" Ozzy swallowed.

"RESPECT YOUR SENIORS EVEN IF YOUR TALLER THAN THEM!" Joey shouted.

"Yes sir!" Ozzy replied firmly but nervously.

"LIEUTENANT TAKAHASHI!" Joey started looking at the stoic emo girl with a strict face then to the trembling Eustace still hiding behind Lunette then back to Suzie, "Respect your elders even if they're rude but I'll let this slide for once" he said calmly but firmly.

"Yes sir" Suzie said calmly.

Before Joey started pacing again,"We are newly recruited _Blessed_ in this Heroes Coalition and if we all want to make a good first impression towards the other trainees..." he said before stopping and facing his friends, "All of us must behave in a good manner UNDERSTOOD?!" he asked loudly.

"SIR! YES SIR!" the trio responded firmly.

Gertrude was impressed, "Nice... I like his way of disciplining his comrades. Might as well try that on Hartmann once I visit home." she stated.

"I doubt that'll work.'' Andres quipped.

"Stupid nerd calling me a squirt... who does he think he is.'' Raya snarked.

Joey heard that and turns his attention to her with his angry militant face and he slowly walked towards her until he was towering above her,"DON'T YOU MAKE ANY SNARKY REMARKS ON MY TEAMMATES SOLDIER! UNDERSTAND!" he shouted.

Raya was not at all intimidated by his presence, she let's out an angry scoff before walking away, "I'll be in the dorms!" she said.

Everyone watches her go as Sylvia turns to Joey, "I'm sorry about that, Raya is very very sensitive about her height and she really doesn't take it well when someone makes fun of her height.'' she reasoned.

"I see... in behalf of Ozzy, WHOM made fun about her height, I sincerely apologize.'' Joey said before sending a glare at Ozzy whom flinch in response.

"It's fine... but it'll be a long time before Raya could forgive your friend.'' Sylvia replied.

Suzie then turns to Ozzy, "Nice job Oz.'' she said sarcastically making him slump.

"Anyway...'' Adam started breaking the mood, "You said that you guys are _Blesseds_ , so I'm kinda curious about your _Gifts._ " he stated.

"Well... Private Adam." Joey started, "My Gift is known as Nerf Weaponization and Enhancement, I can make any toy weapon work like any other weapon and I can add special properties to it." he explained.

"My Gift is called Magic Sparkle, I can use magic by putting my thoughts to my imagination and they'd always emit sparkles whenever I cast a spell, charm, and many more." Kylie said excitedly.

"My Gift is called Solar Light, I can create and control flames and I can also engulf my whole body in flames without damaging my clothes or equipment and I can also enhance my weapons with my fire." Ozzy said with a grin.

"My Gift is called Phantom Ninja Arts, I can phase through walls, turn intangible and invisible like a ghost and I can command the spirits of the elements and turn them into ninja techniques." Suzie answered.

Their _Gifts_ impressed everyone with Adam the most impressed, "Cool!" he said before turning to Double D, "Hey Double D! I want them as honorary member of my team!" he exclaimed.

Andres smacks the back of Adam's head, "There you go again! They just arrived and not an minute later, you want them in our team!" he said.

"Come on! I just want to extend the memberships of our team." Adam argued, "Look at the New Age Avengers! They had tons of honorary members!" he reasoned.

"Still not right to demand them to join us just like that! They barely knows us you know!" Gertrude stated.

"She's right.'' Double D said, "And by the looks of it, I think this four are fitted to be in a team of their own.'' he said.

"Really?'' Kylie asked.

Minna nodded, "Definitely and I can tell that Joey is cut to be a leader of the team." he said.

"He has the charisma and his military persona screams leader material.'' Darren said, "By the way, what's up with that? One minute you're a nice guy then the next, he turns into some sort of drill sergeant!" he stated, "How did that happen?'' he asked.

Joey suddenly got embarrassed, "Uh, sorry about that!" he apologized, "You see, I can be militant sometimes and I get so caught up in the moment that I couldn't stop!" he explained making everyone sweatdrop in response.

"Joey & his twin sister Kylie are children of a military Lieutenant officer who's their father & a police Lieutentant who's their mother and they have two older siblings, their older brother who's a militart corporal & an older sister who's a police officer and among all of them, only Joey can turn militant" Suzie explained.

"Oooohh!" everyone said with an impressed face.

"That explains his military persona, it runs in the family.'' Flash stated.

"Well... I find that amazing darling~" Precious said with a grin before giving Joey a wink, making him shiver slightly.

Before anyone could speak, Vaas, Needles, Geraldo, Miss Fortune and Mumbo enters the training area.

"Hey sweethearts! What's up with the gathering?'' Needles asked.

The moment the Quartet saw them, they were shock and by instinct they got into a fighting stance.

"NGEK! HOLY! MAMA!" Joey exclaimed while pointing his Disruptor at Needles Kane as it glows blue.

"AAAH! NEEDLES!" Kylie shrieked pointing her Star Rod at Needles.

"WHAT IN TARNATION! VAAS MONTENEGRO AND MUMBO JUMBO!" Ozzy yelled pointing his two Colt Revolvers at Vaas and Mumbo respectively.

"Miss Fortune." Suzie said darkly while unsheathing Yorukaze and pointing it at Miss Fortune.

The Insanity group along with Mumbo stares at them with a raised eyebrow, "Let me guess... new recruits and they think we're the enemies." Vaas replied bluntly.

"To sum it all up... yeah." Rex replied before turning to the four, "Okay... put down your weapons, they're with us.'' he reassured.

"But sir! Aren't they criminals?!" Joey argued.

"Formerly yes... currently no.'' Double D replied, "The five of them are members of the Coalition and yes, we are aware with that they're former criminals. Vaas here has an amnesia but he is aware of his past life, Geraldo and Mumbo joined so they can become a better person, Miss Fortune despite being a thief is hardly a bad person and Needles... he's Needles.'' he explained.

"Why thank you cupcake.'' Needles said.

The Quartet then lowered their weapons, "We apologized about that.'' Joey said.

"It's fine. You're not the first and definitely not the last to act hostile at us.'' Miss Fortune replied with her arms crossed.

Minna then turns to the four, "I had the feeling that the four of you are feeling uneasy with them. But rest assure that their different than you thought they were before, so please try to get along with them.'' she stated with a smile.

"Okay... we'll try." Kylie replied.

Then Mario enters the training area, "Oya, Oya... it seems that everyone is have such a lively gathering.'' he said with a smile.

"Ah! Hello, Mister President.'' Double D greeted, "Minna and I are just introducing the new recruits to everyone.'' he replied.

Mario then turns to the Quartet, "Ah! I see... you're the new recruits that Louie is talking about. I welcome the four of you in the Coalition, I hope you enjoy your time here along with everyone.'' he greeted with a fatherly smile.

"It's a pleasure sir." Joey replied with a smile.

Mario then claps his hands, "Saa! How about I cook all of you a fine meal in commemoration." he suggested much to everyone's delight.

Kylie's eyes then twinkled when he mentioned the word 'cook', "Cook! Can I join you in cooking?! I want to cook something for everyone!" she offered.

"Oya!" Mario smiled in interest, "I can see the passion and your love for cooking young lady. Well then, please follow me in the kitchen.'' he said.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later that day, everyone are gathered around the cafeteria eating the food that both Mario and Kylie served.

Mario then ate the food Kylie cooked, "Mmm~ This is marvelous!" he said with a smile, "May I ask what this is?" he asked taking another spoon.

"Adobo!" Kylie chirped happily.

"Adobo?" Mario repeated.

"Yep!" Kylie said.

"It's either pork or chicken mixed in vineger and soy sauce and some potatoes. It's a specialty of our mom's." Joey said.

"And not to mention, native to her home country the Philippines and the very 1st dish I ever successfully made when I first started learning how to cook." Kylie explained.

"Not to mention, this is a combination of pork and chicken and she used marble potatoes." Joey added.

"You should try Kylie's cooking, it's very delicious like BOOM!" Ozzy cheered.

"Yeah, it's very good." Suzie said while having a spoonful.

"I got to admit... it taste really good." XY admitted.

"Nom! Nom! Nom! Nom!" Ed said as he chew his food.

"Aak! Ed! I told you to chew your food properly!" Ichigo scolded.

"So you're mom is from the Philippines." Rex pointed out, "Isn't that Henry's home country as well?'' he asked the person right next to him.

"Ah! I believe that he lives somewhere in Nueva Ecija.'' Herald replied.

"Henry?" Ozzy asked in interest.

"Henry Cruz aka _Alyas Pogi_ or _Alias Handsome_ is a Veteran Solo Hero who lives in the Philippines. He's currently on a mission right now.'' Rex answered.

Joey and Kylie looks at each other in surprise. Believe it or not, they heard a Filipino movie trilogy called _Alyas Pogi_ which their mom used to watch in her younger days. They already expected their favorite anime, cartoon and video game characters to exist here but it never crossed their mind that live fictional characters would also exist here.

Kylie's phone made an alarm right after she finished eating, "Oh! Dessert's ready!" she cheered as she ran like a blur to the kitchen room and after a few minutes, she brought a a very long trolley with plates of moist chewy chocolate Crinkles, "There's plenty for everyone, so don't be shy!" she offered cheerfully.

"Chocolate Crinkles? Don't mind if I do!" Jake said before taking a bite, "Mmm... yummy.'' he said.

Darren then took a bite, "Sooo good! The others are sure missing things out!" he stated.

"By the way, the New Age Avengers are here but where is your leader?'' Ozzy asked.

"He went home along with his sister and adopted brother due to personal reasons, they'll be back in a couple of the days." Ichigo replied.

"In the meantime, I'll be taking lead of his team.'' Adam claimed much to his teammates' surprise.

Randy did a spitstake, "What do you mean you're taking lead of this team?'' he asked indecorously, "If I remember correctly, Marcus left me in charge!" he argued.

"Come on! You guys need a leader right? I can take that role while your leader is gone.'' Adam reasoned.

"Dude! I was appointed as the second-in-command! Meaning that I take the leadership position if the leader is absent or in leave!" Randy stated, "Don't tell me, you forgot about that?!" he said indecorously.

Adam was about to say something but Andres pulls his collar, "Okay! That's enough... you already had a team to lead Adam just focus on that.'' he said while taking a bite of a crinkle.

Double D then turns to Joey, "Mister Hollard, tomorrow morning the four of you will start yout training here, I hope you're ready for the intense training our coaches had in stall.'' he stated.

Joey smirked, "Don't worry... we can definitely take on any training you had for us!" he declared.

Double D smiled, "I look forward for that." he replied.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	30. Just Another Day

It was fine morning at the training facility, the new recruits Joey, Kylie, Ozzy and Suzie are having a breakfast along with Rex, Danny, Gertude, Andres, Adam and Aoi when everyone noticed that Ozzy with a troubled looks as he stares at his breakfast.

"Hey Ozzy, what's wrong? You look like you lost a bet from a camel race.'' Adam commented before drinking a cup of coffee.

Ozzy sighed, "That Raya girl... she's still mad at me...'' he said.

 _~Flashback~_

Last night, after settling in their room, Ozzy decided to go out to buy some snacks. As he got out of the door, the same time, the door of the room right in front of them opens and out came Raya.

"Oh no..." Ozzy muttered in surprise.

Despite her eyes being obscured by her shades, Ozzy can definitely tell that she's giving him a deadly glare, "You... you got some nerve to show your face in front of me!" she hissed.

Ozzy gulps raising his hands in defense, "Uhh... calm down... look I'm sorry about earlier... it was just a joke, no harm meant.'' he reasoned.

"Oh... a joke? Oh, I can take a joke but when the joke is about my height, then the jokes all on you because the next time you made a joke about my height, I won't think twice in castrating you!" Raya threatened.

Ozzy grimaced at the thought, "Look... I'm really sorry! Can't we just let it go and forget about it!" he said.

Raya scoffed, "Sleep with one eye open kid! You're in thin ice.'' she hissed before walking away.

 _~End of Flashback~_

Andres stares at Ozzy with a blank look, "You know... when you made fun of someone and later treated as a joke... you know they'll get a lot angrier.'' he stated.

Ozzy slumped down, "I know... I should have chose my words better.'' he said.

"That's what you get for making fun of her height.'' Suzie said bluntly before taking a bite of her food.

"Don't worry, you'll get through with this.'' Adam reassured.

"Like you're one to talk." Gertrude said, "Well at least Ozzy got only once person hating him compare to you.'' she said.

"Ugh... don't remind me...'' Adam groaned.

Joey then turns to Rex and Danny, "By the way, I know you're leader is gone for a while but I'm curious what is he like?'' he asked in curiosity.

"A jerkass... a child in a man's body... a rude dude..." Rex counted.

"A slap happy maniac... a coffee addict... an random phantom...'' Danny followed.

The new recruits sweatdrop of how they described their leader as the two continues on.

"He is also a brilliant, but lazy... a combat pragmatist... a determinator...'' Rex counted.

"He is a humble hero... a magnetic hero... a very dangerous individual once motivated...'' Jake followed.

"All in all, our leader is a douchebag but a great and influential leader.'' Rex finished.

The new recruits looks at each other as Suzie spoke, "How come such a person become a leader?'' she asked indecorously.

Aoi took a sip of her drink before speaking, "Believe it or not, despite his flaws, Marcus is an excellent leader! He managed to lead us time and time again during our missions.'' she explained.

"I see..." Joey said, "Anything that we should know about him?'' he asked.

Adam, Andres, Aoi, Danny, Gertrude and Rex looks at each other before facing the new recruits, "He is a prince.'' they replied at the same time.

"More specifically, one of the prince of the Royal Sakurada Family from Sakurada Kingdom.'' Rex clarified, "His sister is also a princess.'' he added.

Joey did a spit-take while drinking some water, Kylie almost choked her food, Ozzy dropped his fork and Suzie's eyes went wide as saucers and then they shouted in unison, "HUUUUUH! HE'S A PRINCE?!" they exclaimed in shock but what was most shocking of all in their minds was that he and his sister are part of the Sakurada royal family from one of their favorite anime Castle Town Dandelion.

Adam nodded while crossing his arms, "It was a shock really, not only that Marcus is Arinah's long lost brother but he is also the missing prince of the Sakurada Kingdom.'' he explained.

"H-how did that happened?" Kylie asked.

Gertrude looks at her watch, "We'll tell you later at lunch, training will start in a few minutes, so better get ready." she said.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later Joey, Kylie, Ozzy and Suzie are amongst the trainess gathered around the middle of the training area along with Jaune, Nora, Ren, SpongeBob, Jacques, Nicco, Aka, Juniper and Cesaro. The members of the New Age Avengers, Rising Stars and a few Solo Heroes are there as well doing a few workouts or just watching the new recruits train. Sadly, the Cross Guards and The Dreams Express are not present as they are currently doing a mission.

"All right losers! I'll never get tired of saying this! You'll be practicing you're speed and dodging skills, and I'll train you losers over and over again until you perfected it!" the Scout shouted when Ozzy raised his hand, "You... what is it?'' he asked.

"Quit calling us losers, ya loser!" Ozzy called out.

Everyone went silent by his remark as the Scout, "I see... then how about I start calling you "Mr. I don't want to be called a Loser" instead. Oh! That's right! It's a nice name!" he stated, "Hey everyone! Say hello to Mister I don't want to be called a Loser!" he egged.

"Hello Mister I don't want to be called a Loser!" everyone greeted including Joey, Kylie and Suzie played along.

"What the?!" Ozzy exclaimed in shock before turning to everyone, "Aren't you guys offended getting called losers?!" he asked in disbelief.

Jacques shrugged, "We were at first until we find out that just his way of being friendly to us. He never once hurt anyone by just calling them loser.'' he explained.

"And you just offended him with your remark.'' Cesaro said.

"Sugoi... two persons are now hating you in the span of two days. You sure are in a role Ozzy." Suzie bluntly said making the said boy slump down.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later their next training is dodging traffic while being monitored by the Major.

Joey goes first and being quick on his feet and his mind, he dodged all the cars without a hitch.

"WELL DONE HOLLARD!" The Major shouted, "WIZNER, YOU'RE NEXT!" he shouted.

"Bring it on!" Ozzy said as he started running, then dodged the first two cars then he got hit by the third one, making him roll over the car's roof.

"Oooooh!" his friends said along with other trainees while cringing.

Ozzy then got up, "I'm okay!" he said and then *BAM!* "I'm still okay!" Ozzy cried as he slowly got up and then *BAM!* *BAM!* *BAM!* "I'm still okay!" Ozzy said a bit dizzy and then *HONK!* HOOOOOONK!* *BAM!* he hit by a truck, "STILL ALIIIIVE!" Ozzy yelled before *BAM!* he got hit with another car and then nothing.

"I'm going to admit... he is made out of steel.'' Nicco said with a grimace.

As Nora brought out a bugle began to play the Taps as everyone gave Ozzy a salute as the said reels in pain after getting hit by too many vehicles.

 **bzzzttt...**

During Soldiers training, the quartet weren't having any trouble at all with running while other trainees lags behind specifically Jaune and Juniper, whom both are having hard time catching up with everyone.

Aka then managed to catch up with the four, "How come you guys have no trouble at all with running?" she asked in curiosity.

"We already went through this type of training hell!" Joey replied.

"Joey and Kylie's dad was the one who trained us after we gained our Gifts and it was the horror!" Ozzy added .

"And now this type of training is no problem at all for the four of us at all!" Kylie cheerfully added.

Aka raised an eyebrow, "I see." she said before slowing her phase joining everyone from the back.

Soldier the overheard their conversation, "Your father is very admirable! I applaud him for training you kids!" he praised, "By the way, what kind of training you kids do?'' he asked.

"I'll tell you some other time sir!" Joey replied.

The Soldier shrugged, "Anyway! Since the four of you had no trouble with running, how about joining me with my usual running routine?!" he suggested.

"Sure!" Joey replied, "How long is it?" he asked.

"500, 000 miles! Give or take! Ahahaha!" the Soldier replied with a loud laugh.

The four suddenly stopped running, "Eh?!" they muttered at the same time in shock. They turn around just in time to see the other trainees running inside a portal created by Demoman. The drunkard then crossed his arms before leaning his head to the portal, telling them to run to come as well.

The four then looks at each other with puzzled faces as Suzie spoke, "So...'' she started.

"500, 000 miles... no way jose!" Ozzy exclaimed before running through the portal.

"Even dad can't run that long!" Kylie said following Ozzy.

"500, 000 miles... a legitimate reason to ditch this training.'' Joey said as he and Suzie jumps to the portal followed by Demoman.

The portal then vanished as the Soldier kept on running and has no idea that the trainees are gone.

 **bzzzttt...**

Their next training is testing out their _Gift_ with Pyro monitoring the trainees while a members of the New Age Avengers, Rising Stars and a few solo heroes wacthes them from the bleachers.

Joey goes first as he unholsters his Nerf N-Strike Elite Disruptor which everyone wondered why he is bringing out a toy, "Never judge a book by its cover." he said as he pulls back the "slide-back" of his Disruptor and the holes on the rotating drums glow blue as he points it at the target and it fires a laser bolt, then he fires some more and it seemed like it was endless and they looked closely at Joey's blaster & the rotating drum kept rotating itself and the "slide-back" kept pulling itself back and forth without Joey pulling it.

"Amazing!" Rex stated, "There's no denying that this guy will become a leader for the upcoming teams.'' he said with an impressed smile.

"Can't they just be an honorary members of a our team.'' Adam suggested.

"No Adam... just no.'' Andres replied with a blank look as everyone shook their heads.

Joey then finished by pulling back the "slide-back" and his blaster made a humming sound as it glowed even a brighter blue color and then with a pull of the trigger, he unleashed a blast of blue energy, destroying the target earning him a loud applause. After that it's Kylie's turn, she brings out her Star Rod and then unleashes a beam of silver energy, then Ozzy who unleashes a ball of fire that incinerates the target and finally Suzie who makes ninja hand signs and then unleashes a breath of fire from her mouth while her right hand having a hand sign of her index and middle fingers pointing up, her pinkie and ring figer folded down and her thumb folded as well in front of her chin.

The other trainees gave them a loud cheer as Pyro gave them a thumbs-up.

Meanwhile, the heroes watches them with a smile, "I'm glad that this Coalition never runs out of powerhouses.'' Randy commented as the rest nodded in agreement.

 **bzzzttt...**

After training, everyone are now gathered at the cafeteria having lunch. In one table, we see the quartet along with Rex, Jake, Adam, Luna and Herald.

"Ugh... 500, 000 miles? I'm a tough guy but I admit, even I had limitations!" Ozzy stated, "What the hell is that guy thinking?!" he exclaimed referring to the Soldier.

"Good thing you guys didn't." Rex said taking a bite of his burger, "We manage to survive 50 miles but 500, 000 miles... I rather ditch that!" he said.

"Call us lazy but that kind of running routine is suicide.'' Herald added his cent.

Then they heard Nicco shouting, "Hey! DAN Army is back!" he announced as the aforementioned team enters the cafeteria though they would go to separate tables.

Kylie's eyes sparkled when she saw Trixie, whom is currently hugging Ed in one table while Ozzy was awed to see Dan, Chris, Elise and Ninja Dave whom he knows are characters from the cartoon Dan VS.

"Looks like Dan Army is done with their mission.'' Adam stated.

"What kind of mission?'' Suzie asked.

Jake shrugged, "No details explained but from what we heard, they avenged a village that was being oppressed by a tyrannic empire." he replied.

"And the results are far from pretty if I had to guess.'' Luna said watching Ed hugs the shivering Trixie while Adagio rubs her back in comfort, "Geez... what just happened in their mission?'' she asked rhetorically.

Joey then stood up and went towards to Dan Mandel and got in front of him, "Hey! Whattaya want?!" he demanded.

Joey then put his right hand on Dan's left shoulder and began to speak in his military persona, "You did the right thing soldier." he said surprising everyone who's watching sans the rest of the Mississippi trio, "They were suffering. And you answered their call to end that suffering." he continued, "You have my highest respect..." he paused as he gave Dan a salute, "Captain Mandel!" he said as he gave Mandel's given military rank and that surprised everyone that someone like Joey praised and respects a Jerk like Mandel.

Despite the respect he just received, Dan had nothing to do with that. He suddenly pointed a finger at Joey much to his surprise, "Listen here and listen well, buddy! Don't talk to me, don't touch me and don't praise me like we're close! And don't call me, Captain Mandel! I don't need a rank when I don't even deserve one!" he said with narrowed eyes before walking away.

Chris who was standing behind Dan, shrugged in response before looking at Joey, "Sorry about that.'' he said with a smile before following the jerk.

Ozzy then stood next to Joey and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Joey... you knew better not to talk with a psychotic sociopath like Dan.'' he said with an amused smile, "You know that never ends well.'' he added.

Joey gave him a blank look in response.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	31. Joe the Creeper

After two days, the Mississippi gang managed to improve with them creating sweet moves and Kylie discovered that she can transform her Star Rod into two different weapons with the first one being a Longbow called the Shooting Star Bow and the second a Rapier called the Crescent Moon Saber and Ozzy discovered that he can create weapon constructs out of his fire and he managed to create two of them with the first one a blacksmith hammer called the Solnir Hammer and the second being a double headed Long Axe called the Nova Axe. During those two days, Joey received a special watch called the Nerfwatch from Doctor Pating that could store all his Nerf equipment inside and can summon them again whenever he needs it wherever he goes which he was very thankful for.

On the third day, Joey was allowed to sleep in because he was up all night helping out some other solo heroes with some things as well as Double D with some papers and because he lost track of time, he was awake until three in the morning and Double D allowed him to sleep until around noon, Joey was sleeping peacefully until his face went splat as it was hit with whip cream, then his eyes shot open as he heard someone laugh like crazy and he saw his culprit Jake Long rolling around on the floor and then Jake then felt something scary behind him and he saw a terrifying sight.

 **bzzzttt...**

In the cafeteria, Buckles, Gill, Akatora and the Creepy Guy was seen getting chased by an angry Erika for who knows what while passing by one table occupied by Kylie, Ozzy, Suzie, Rex, Randy, Malvina, Eustace, Yoshika, Gertrude, Lunette, Jaune and Ren.

"Hey boys!" Rex called, "It's been nice knowing you!" he said with an amused smile.

"Fuck you, go to hell!" Buckles yelled back.

Meanwhile Yoshika and Gertrude can't help but stare at Kylie whom is eating a lot of food and I mean A LOT, "Kylie-san... what is your stomach made of?'' the Fuso witch asked in disbelief.

Ozzy chuckled nervously, "Sorry about that... Kylie is really a big eater.'' he replied.

"Mein Gott... she's in par with those three over there.'' Gertrude said pointing at one table where Ed, Panooki and Nora are having an eating contest while Trixie, Mumbo, Rolf, Adagio and Nicco cheers for them.

Ozzy blinks, "Who initiated that eating contest?'' he asked.

Ren let's out a sigh, "Nora... she wants to know which of the three of them can eat the most pancakes.'' he said.

"I think Ed is winning.'' Jaune pointed out.

Lunette then noticed Suzie was staring at her, "What is is it? You've been staring at me for quite some time now.'' she stated somewhat annoyed by her staring.

"Can I touch your fox ears?" Suzie asked.

The fox faunus deadpanned, "No." she said bluntly making her pout.

"Come on Lunette! At least let her touch your ears, there's no harm done." Jaune egged.

"You know I had a complex about my hair and ears." Lunette replied.

"Oh right... they're sharp as knives.'' Jaune said.

"I don't know about being sharp but they look cute on her." Kylie cheerfully said making the fox faunus blush.

And for some reason, Ren began to explain about the situation in their world about the discrimination between Humans and the Faunus, even though no one was asking but they did listen to him.

After the explanation, Kylie, Ozzy and Suzie frown in disgust, "That is just so stupid and so immature" Ozzy said.

"Yeah... we here ya." Rex said before taking a sip of his soda.

"Discrimination and racism is nothing but an abomination of a disease and it goes against everything me and my friends stand for." Kylie explained in a serious tone slightly surprising everyone, "My brother and I may not have experienced it, but all we know is that discrimination leads to bullying and bullying can lead to harsh and sad consequences." she said, "We should know, because we saw Ozzy and Suzie get bullied before." she said as Ozzy and Suzie bowed their heads as if experiencing a bad dream.

"Go on." Yoshika said.

Then Ozzy explained how he and his family moved from Austin, Texas to Oxford Mississippi and that he had trouble adjusting to his new life and he was a target to bullying because of his shyness, then Joey and Kylie stood up for him and they became friends and Ozzy soon was able to stand up to others to protect those who were being bullied like him. As for Suzie, Kylie explained that she(Suzie) and her family moved to Mississippi from Japan a year after Ozzy moved and like him, she was having trouble adjusting, she was good at a lot of school subjects when she attended the school where she and the others met and it got her popular with the other students despite being shy but unknown to her, there were others who were jealous of her and rumors of bad stuff about her spread around school and they started treating her like she was invisible and it got her in a state of depression which explains why she looks stoic and emo, her depression ended when Kylie and the others befriended her and those responsible for her depression were in a lot of trouble by Joey and the gang were the defacto disciplinary squad of the school and they apologized to Suzie for what they did.

"How did you got them to apologize?" Jaune asked,

"You do not want to know." the trio replied at the same time much to their confusion.

Ren gave them a smile, "At least, you found good friends despite everything that happened.'' he said.

Ozzy chuckled, "You got that right." he replied.

Suzie then noticed Malvina's solemn expression, the pale girl then noticed her staring, "Uhm... Suzie was it? Is there something in my face?'' she asked politely.

"You seem down... is there something wrong?" Suzie asked tilting her head.

"That's because her stupid boyfriend is not here right now!" Eustace rudely replied.

Malvina sighed, "Yeah... the farmer is right... I miss my boyfriend.'' she said.

Kylie swallowed her food before speaking, "Who's your boyfriend?" she asked.

"The resident douchebag of this Coalition.'' Randy replied taking a bite of his burger.

Ozzy then spits out his drink as Suzie spoke, "You mean Marcus the Kane?'' she asked as Malvina replied with a nod.

Ozzy then wipes his mouth, "Men... then that means you're dating a prince, ain't you lucky.'' he commented.

"Thanks..." Malvina replied before sighing again, "I miss him so much.'' she said.

"Get a grip will you.'' Gertrude scolded, "Marcus won't be gone for that long, so have some patience. Geez... long-distance relationships is not that hard you know.'' she stated.

"Oh... I heard Andres will be taking a leave for an entire month.'' Yoshika said.

Gertrude then stood up in shock, "What?!" she exclaimed, "How come he never told me about that?" she demanded.

"I was joking Trudy." Yoshika said with a smirk.

"Yoshika.'' Gertrude growled.

Before the Karslander could murder the Fuso witch for the troll, the cafeteria doors slammed open revealing Jake as he quickly closed the doors and everyone including the staff got his attention and upon closer look, he looked like he's seen a monster as he was wheezing for air.

Rex looks at with a blank look, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"He's... coming... HE'S COMING!" Jake shouted in between pants much to everyone's confusion.

The Mississippi trio then looked at each other and they recognized what it was, "What did you do?" Ozzy asked plainly.

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO IT! I'M INNOCENT!" Jake shouted.

"WOULD YOU STOP SHOUTING YOU STUPID BOY!" Eustace shouted at Jake.

"YOU TOO, YOU OLD FART!" Randy shouted at Eustace.

"YOU TOO, YOU IDIOT NINJA! AND SAME GOES FOR ME!" Rex shouted at Randy and then to himself.

"Where's Joey?" Kylie asked.

Then a dark chuckle was heard from outside the cafeteria, everyone looks at each other wondering what's going on while Jake got away from the doors and hid behind Yoshika who pushes him away, they then heard heavy footsteps coming from out the doors.

"Five bucks something sinister is gonna come in here.'' Rex said with a blank look.

"You're on." Randy replied.

"I-I don't think t-this is a good time for a bet.'' Jaune stuttered.

Then they heard a voice, "Jaaaaaaaaake? Wheere aaaaaaarrre yooooooouuuuu? Are we playing hide and seeeek? If we aaaare then I'm the seekeeeeerrrrr!" the voice said.

"Ah good... what is he, some sort of movie villain." Dan Mandel said sarcastically from one table that he shares with Chris and Elise.

"W-w-w-w-what was th-th-that?!" Jaune asked whom is completely scared.

Ozzy then looked at Jake with a blank look, "You pranked him didn't you?" he said bluntly.

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" Jake shouted.

"You shouldn't have done that" Suzie said bluntly.

"Why?" Rex asked in keen interest as Ozzy facepalmed, Kylie sighed in exasperation and Suzie closed her eyes and shook her head in disappointment. "You're confusing us further with those over dramatic expressions you had, so speak up.'' he said.

"We forgot to mention that Joey has a temper but is good at suppressing it but it can sometimes come out in different stages of anger." explained Kylie.

"W-w-w-w-w-what do you m-m-m-m-mean by t-t-t-that?" Jaune asked nervously.

"What are his stages?" Gertrude asked a bit cautious.

"He has two stages." said Ozzy.

"The first stage is his militant self." said Suzie.

"And what's his second stage?" Ren asked.

But before they could answer they heard a shout, "HEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRREEESSS..." then the door slammed open, "JOEY!" Joey said. The older Hollard was wearing his usual getup minus the hoodie and vest, his hair was a bit of a mess from bed head and he had whipped cream all over his face and his eyes were having a crazed but angry look and he had a creepy like smile, plus he had his Nerf Zombie Strike SlingFire blaster in his hands.

"LOOK OUT! IT'S JOE THE CREEPER!" Ozzy shouted in panic.

As for everyone's reaction... it's kinda mixed. Some are scared, some find it ridiculous, some just don't care and some find this entertaining. Rex casually pulls out a radio and began to play a music.

 **(Play Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance Theme)**

"Foooouuuund you!" Joe the Creeper said as Jake screamed like a girl and ran away trying to escape, forgetting his Dragon powers, then Joe then slung his SlingFire in his back and started running after Jake and he was gaining fast and nobody could do anything but watch and then Joe finally caught Jake with his hands tightly gripped on his shoulders.

"NOOO! DON'T HURT ME! I DIDN'T MEAN TO PRANK YOU!" Jake cried as Randy was seen dressed as priest and began praying for the poor boy.

"SILENCE!" Joe shouted, "Don't. You. Ever. Prank me. EVER!" he shouted getting a rapid nod from Jake and then silence came and unexpectedly, he got a can of whip cream spray out and then puts a whip cream eyebrows, mustache and a small Chinese beard on Jake's face, making him look like his grandpa, "Now we're even" Joey said sounding normal again as he let Jake go as Joey's friends and sister burst out in laughter then older Hollard taps Jake's shoulder, signalling that he forgives him as he walked away and then the American Dragon fainted as he had swirls in his eyes and he started laughing weakly and then just like that, everyone started laughing while Yoshika and Malvina checks on the unconscious Dragon Boy.

Kylie then explain that Joey becomes like that when he gets too angry or when he gets pranked.

Randy then looks at Kylie, "Let me guess... this 'Joe the Creeper' persona is the one that puts the bullies in their place.'' he stated earning a nod from the younger Hollard, "I see... cool.'' he said.

"You know... I suggest we get to the next part of this chapter.'' Rex said as he holds the right side of the screen and move it to the left. Transitioning it to the next scene of this chapter.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile on an Earth-like world where people with superpowers known as "Quirks", if you guessed it right it's All Might's home world. Walking in the streets, we see Yosuke, Chie and Dan Gotanda looking around the place.

"Been a while since we stepped foot in this world.'' Chie stated.

"So... what are we doing here again?" Yosuke asked with his arms at the back of his head.

Dan then checks on his tablet, "We're here to recruit a very unique person. The Coalition had their eyes on this guy for a while now, and it's just a week ago that they decided to recruit him. The staff already contact him yesterday morning and they gave me the task to meet up with him today and since I had no capabilities to fight, they had the two of you come along just in case things get troublesome." he explained.

"Roger!" Chie replied, "I wonder what kind of person the new recruit is.'' she mused.

"Probably someone with a powerful Quirk." Yosuke exclaimed.

Dan chuckled, "Actually... the person that we're looking for doesn't have a Quirk or _Gift_.'' he stated.

"Pardon?" Yosuke asked.

Suddenly they heard a noise from the other side of the streets, the three then went to the source of the noise and saw a crowd of people watching an amazing spectacle. The trio began to watch a thug-looking villain was sent flying in the air by a young male adult.

"Excuse me, what's going on?" Chie asked.

"That thug whom's Quirk is fire started wrecking havoc in this area until that young man began to trash him around.'' a guy replied.

"That young man is not just any man! He's the infamous Quirkless Vagabond... Drake Gallantry!" another guy exclaimed.

 **Quirkless Vagabond**

 **Drake Gallantry**

Drake is a tall young adult with a lean physique. He had a dark-brown long curly hair and a full beard and goatee. He is currently wearing a purple muscle shirt, blue jeans and black boots.

The thug then stood up, "This is impossible! How come a Quirkless person like you could beat me?'' he demanded in confusion.

"I'm just that strong, no matter what you say, I'm strong.'' Drake replied in a strong British accent.

"Bullshit! The Quirkless are weak! And will always be weak! They can't even become heroes because of how weak they are!" the thug exclaimed arrogantly.

Drake smirked before pointing his finger at the thug, "That's where you're wrong! Being a hero doesn't always applies with those with powers or those who wear capes! Anyone and I mean anyone can become a hero! A doctor who saves lives through surgery? That's a hero! A teacher who teaches for kids who can't go to school? That's a hero! A simple man returning a bag of money rather keeping it? That's a hero! Anyone can become a hero as simple as that!" he exclaimed before pointing his finger on a man, "That guy over there can be a hero!" he said before pointing his finger at an old lady, "That old lady can become a hero!" he said as he pointed at a kid, "That kid can become a hero!" he said, "A hero is someone who has given his or her life to something bigger than oneself! Be who wanna be, be be who you are! Everyone's a hero, everyone's a star! Everyone who does their best they can is a hero!" he finished as everyone began to cheer.

The thug then charges ahead, "Shut up! You don't know what you're saying?!" he yelled igniting his fist with flames.

Drake also charges ahead, "I never expect you would understand! Not even those heroes who protect this city understands either! The only one who understands me is All Might himself!" he yelled.

"SHUT UUUUUPPPP!" the thug shouted throwing a flaming punch.

Drake runs towards the thug and jumps up sideways striking his opponent's head with the sole of his highest foot, and with great momentum, the impact of his strike was so strong that it sends the thug flying and skidding on the ground before crashing to a wall unconscious.

Drake casually dusted his shoulders before turning to one civilian, "Call those ungrateful police, I need to get out of here before they see me again." he said.

"Sure. But we can't thank you enough for helping us Mister Gallantry, the others may think of you as a vigilante but to us, you're a hero." an old man said with a smile with the crowd nodding in agreement.

Drake smiled back, "I thank you for those words." he replied.

"Mister Drake Gallantry." a voice called.

Drake turns around to see Dan, Chie and Yosuke walking towards him, he eyed them from head to toe before speaking, "Let me guess, you're the representative from this Heroes Coalition." he stated.

Dan nodded, "Shall we talk about this somewhere else?" he suggested.

Drake smiled, "Come with me." he replied.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	32. An Unexpected Arrival

It was another fine day at the Training Facility, and for some reason, Jake pranked Joey again. And do you know what happened? Joey became Joe the Creeper and once again hunted Jake and the Dragon boy got his comeuppance.

Justice is served... or so they think.

"Really Jake?" Ozzy said indecorously, "You still plan on pranking on Joey?!" he exclaimed.

Currently Kylie, Ozzy and Suzie along with a few members of the gang are inside the training area while sitting at the bleachers.

"Yup! Those kind of reactions is what pranksters like me had to die for! Joe the Creeper is definitely terrifying but I'll get used to on the long run." Jake replied.

"All right... it's your funeral." Ozzy replied.

"Hey guys!" a familiar voice called. Everyone then turns to see Shizune Takatsuki approaching them. She is currently wearing a blue blouse, red denim shorts, white socks and white & blue sneakers.

"Shizune! You're back!" Jake exclaimed in delight as he went towards her.

Kylie, Ozzy and Suzie we're surprised to see Shizune. They recognized her as a minor character from the anime Infinite Stratos. They already met Charlotte, Laura, Kanzashi and lastly, Honne before but they never expected Shizune to be part of the Coalition as well. Come to think of it, they haven't met Ichika either.

"How was your mother?" Jake asked in worry.

"My mom is doing fine, she's back at home resting while dad looks after her." Shizune replied, "Anyway... what did I miss while I was gone?" she asked.

Jake chuckled, "Only a lot. Let's talk about it at the Rabbit House, my treat." he suggested.

Shizune nodded, "Sure." she replied with a smile.

Jake turns back to everyone, "See you guys later." he said as he and Shizune left the area.

"Sure! Hope you explode!" Randy called back.

"Is there's something going on with those two?" Kylie asked.

"They're dating." Luna bluntly replied.

This took the three by surprise, "What?! I thought Jake was dating a girl named Rose?!" Ozzy exclaimed.

Everyone gasped in horror when he mentioned the name Rose, Yoshika grabs the hems of his collar and pulls him close to her face, "How do you know about Rose?!" she demanded with a glare.

"Umm... rumors..." Ozzy replied nervously.

Yoshika then let's go of him, "Please... never, ever mentioned her name again especially in front of Jake." she said.

"Yeah... the guy went a lot in their relationship... it didn't end well." Rex said, "In fact, when he first arrived here, he just recently broke up with her. He was depressed for the time being but we managed to snap him out of it." he stated.

"I see... I'll be careful then." Ozzy replied in understanding. Though he find it weird, from what he remembers, the final season of American Dragon: Jake Long had Rose kissed Jake, meaning they can start they're relationship again without any hindrance. He can only guess that their relationship went south after that.

"What if another trainee with the name Rose arrived?" Suzie pointed out.

"As long as that Rose is different from the Rose that we're talking about, then everything will be fine." Danny explained.

Meanwhile Joey was helping out some other trainees with their flaws, the trainees we're reluctant to agree getting help by a newbie but agreed nonetheless.

"Look at Joey!" Rex pointed out, "That was really nice of him helping out the other trainees." he said.

"A few doesn't appreciate it though." Duncan pointed out.

"They'll be thanking him later, I can tell." Rex said, ''Anyway, like what everyone said before, Joey is designated for leadership position. And once he's old enough, Joey can be the head trainer of this Coalition once the Major retires." he stated, "If he retire, that is." he joked making everyone laughed.

"I don't know about you guys but I still want them as an honorary member of my team." Adam stated.

Everyone groaned at his statement and before anyone could speak, Ozzy called him out, "Hey Adam!" he said as Adam turns to him, "I heard what you just said and I think it's a bad idea!" he said.

"Why not?" Adam asked, "I could definitely lead you well." he reasoned.

"Because, if you put the four of us in your team, Joey will end up being the better leader thanks to his quick thinking and military persona!" Ozzy replied nonchalantly and hearing that was like an arrow hitting on Adam's chest.

"Ooooohh!" everyone cooed at Ozzy remarks.

"You just buuurrnnn, Adam-dawg yes." Rolf said with a smile.

And then, from out of nowhere they heard the sound of running and then someone yelling "HASSAAAAAAAAANNNNNN..." and then Ozzy turned around to see Joey and then "CHOP!" he shouted as he karate chopped Ozzy on the head with Joey's shout of "CHOP!" echoing 4 times around the entire training area.

"Woah... that was loud. Almost as loud as Andres' slaps." Duncan commented before looking around, "Which said guy is not present by the way." he said.

"Don't say something like that Sergeant! Even if it is true!" Joey said in his angry military stage "Private Rey may not be a good leader now, but I see potential in him that he'll be a great leader some day. " he stated.

"OWW! Sorry man! Did you have to chop me that hard?!" Ozzy whined while holding his throbbing head.

"Yes." replied Joey plainly as Ozzy groans in response. Joey then reverted back to his normal self, "Come on, Suzie and Kylie wants to go out for some ice cream, wanna come with?" he said as he walks away followed by the two girls.

"Of course I do! After being hated by two people and getting hit by a bunch of cars and a truck in a matter of a week, I do need something to calm my nerves." Ozzy replied as he followed them.

"Don't go to Wizzy's Ice Cream Shop! The ice cream there taste like shit!" Duncan called.

"Thanks for the heads-up!" Ozzy called back.

Joey then stopped for a moment, "Oh! I almost forgot." he said as he turned his head a bit "Lieutenant Barkhorn!" he called getting the attention of the Karslander, "Make sure Private Rey doesn't get what I said into his head and make sure he gets enough discipline and self control." he advised, "Because after seeing him wanting us in your team and claiming that he'll be in charge of the New Age Avengers, there's no way that he'll become a great leader with an attitude like that! And if he doesn't fix that attitude of his, there's now way of him getting turned to a Captain or a Commander from me, otherwise he'll just stay a Private in my eyes." he added mischievously as he and Ozzy turned around as they left with Joey putting his hands in the back of his head and Ozzy snickering a bit.

Gertrude let's out a smirk, "You heard him Adam... have some discipline." she said.

"Oh come on! First he says I have potential and then he says I need discipline and self control! Who does this guy think he is!? And how did he know about me saying those things when they came here!?" Adam complained rhetorically.

Then they heard Joey's voice calling out, "I'm a very observant person! Also! I heard thaaaaat!" he said which made everybody burst out into laughter and Adam groaning in response.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile inside the kitchen, we see President Mario sitting at one table releasing a sigh. Then Anna and Yuuji enters the kitchen and saw his solemn expression.

"Mister President, is there something wrong?'' Yuuji asked in concern.

Mario turns to the two with a smile, "Ah! Good day, you two." he greeted, "Nothing to worry about, I just received a phonecall earlier and I'm a bit upset from what I heard." he replied.

"What happened?" Anna asked in worry.

Mario waves his hands, "It's nothing major Anna, I am just disappointed with my colleagues' actions earlier today." he stated.

Yuuji then realized what he meant, "Did Mr. White did something again?" he asked.

"Mr. White? You mean, Donald White! The President of the Heroes Coalition from New-New York!" Anna exclaimed in shock.

Mario sighed and nodded, "Yes. Donald earlier just released a Solo Hero and a trainee." he revealed.

"Released? Why?" Anna asked in shock.

"Donald made some very strict rules in their Organization, if you fail one of them once, you're out. The Solo Hero, who was out of action for a few months after an injury, failed his latest mission and he was axed from the Coalition. The trainee was also let go after sustaining a neck injury." Mario explained.

"Men... that gives a whole new meaning to "failure is not an option" phrase." Yuuji mused.

"Why would they just released the trainee because of a neck injury? Can they just heal it?" Anna asked in disbelief.

Yuuji then spoke, "Unfortunately... Mr. White isn't a fan of magical healers or weapons that can heal people fast. He prefer the standard medical procedures like surgery or rehabilitation." he explained.

"What? But that would take long for the person to heal!?" Anna exclaimed.

Mario sighed, "Indeed... that longevity of their medical procedures will definitely takes toll on any person's performance. And add the fact that the rehabilitation process holds back any heroes from going to missions. Unless they're cleared by the doctors, they can't join any missions." he stated.

"And if they had themselves healed through magic or healing weapons, which is strictly prohibited outside the Coalition, they are immediately terminated from their Hero Status." Yuuji stated.

"That's so cruel." Anna replied solemnly.

Mario sighed once more, "Donald means well but the way he treats his employees worries me." he admitted.

"So what's gonna happen to the two guys who got axed?" Yuuji asked.

"Fortunately for them, a colleague of mine was kind enough to send them here, the Solo Hero will continue to work as a Solo Hero while the trainee will continue his training here." Mario replied.

Anna sighed, "That's good. At least, they find a new home even after that." she said.

Mario nodded, "Indeed." he said with a smile.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile in an ice cream shop called Brainfreeze which is located somewhere in Neo-City, inside we see a group of people led by a very unique individual in front of the counter.

"Oh yeah! Me, New Day Jose, orders seventeen ice creams! Five vanilla, five chocolate, five rocky road and two strawberry!" the guy named New Day Jose said before turning to his companions, "Is that good mah friends?" he asked with a big smile.

 **Rookie Trainee**

 **New Day Jose**

Jose is a tall young man with great build. He had a brown skin tone, dark eyes and a poofy rainbow colored afro hair. He is currently wearing a white open coat that exposed his lean chest and abs, white jogging pants with the words "Party" written on each sides in green color, white armbands, white boots and a red star shaped sunglasses.

"Hooray! Oh! Oh! Hooray!" his companions cheered.

After that, Jose and his companions got there ice creams, "Now we have our ice cream! Let's go to AniManga Cafe and have some ice cream party!" Jose declared.

"Hooray! Oh! Oh! Hooray!" his companions cheered.

New Day Jose and his companions began to dance their way out of the ice cream shop much to the amusement of everyone.

Outside we see Joey, Kylie, Ozzy and Suzie about to enter the shop when the door burst out open and out came Jose and his dancing group.

Jose stops in front of Joey and gave him a big smile, "Yer gonna love it here!" he exclaimed before walking pass him though he stopped in front of Kylie, he tips his glasses down and gave her a wink making the younger Hollard blush a little.

"Hooray! Oh! Oh! Hooray! Wooh! Oh-oh-oh!" Jose and his companions cheered as they dance away from the four.

Ozzy chuckles, "I like those guys!" he admitted.

"I think saw him before..." Suzie mused, "Isn't he one those group of trainees who hates Adam." she pointed out.

"Really?" Ozzy asked, "Huh? Though it's kinda hard to see that guy hating someone. I mean, look at him, he's so friendly." he stated.

"He seems nice." Kylie commented scratching her left cheek.

Joey rolled his eyes, "Who he hates is not of our concern. Anyway, shouldn't we getting some ice cream." he reminded with his hands on the door.

The three nodded as they went inside the ice cream shop.

Later...

After getting their ice creams, the four are now seen walking around the streets.

"Yum! I love that ice cream shop!" Kylie exclaimed cheerfully.

"Good thing we didn't go to that, Wizzy's Ice Cream Shop that Duncan mentioned. I talk to another customer earlier and he told me that shop sell the most disgusting ice creams ever." Ozzy said with a shiver, "Why oh why? An ice cream shop like that even exist?! I don't know! I'm scared to know the answer!" he stated.

Suzie suddenly saw a strange blue light coming from a nearby alley, "Hey guys, there's light coming from over there!" she called while pointing her finger at the aforementioned the rest of the Quartet saw it.

"Let's check it out." Joey ordered as he unsheathed his Nerf N-Force Marauder Sword.

The rest of the gang followed Joey with Ozzy brought out one of his revolvers, Kylie unstrapping and expanding her Star Rod and Suzie unsheathing Yorukaze. They then slowly walked towards the alley entrance and then Joey signalled his gang to stop, the light then died down and then Joey turned to his gang and then raised three fingers and silently counted down... "Three... two... one!" he counted and then all four jumped at the entrance of the alley way and pointed their weapons but found nothing and then lowered their weapons.

"Ugh... where's the source of the light?" Ozzy asked in confusion.

Then Suzie looked down and gasp as she saw something horrifying, her friends noticed her horrified face, they followed her gaze down the ground and just like her, they had a horrified look and there was one thing that they did next...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" they screamed in horror.

"HEY KEEP IT DOWN WILL YA! SOMEONE IS TAKING A NAP HERE!" a random voice shouted.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	33. PENNY

**bzzzttt...**

"Hello! Welcome to HeroesTalk News, I am Johnny Nowinski! And I am currently in Neo-City, finding heroes where I could ask them one simple question!" Johnny announced.

WHAT IS THE MOST SHOCKING THING THEY EVER EXPERIENCED OR DISCOVERED!

 **bzzzttt...**

"Mister Marek, what is the most shocking thing you ever experienced or discovered?" Johnny asked(off-screen by the way).

 **Solo Hero**

 **Galen Marek aka Starkiller**

Galen is tall man with a brown buzzcut hair and brown is currently class in a simple red Imperial Combat Uniform, pants and boots.

Galen is seen standing in front of a counter of a hardware store, "Shocking huh? Hmm... I guess the part where that giant blue hand suddenly appears out of nowhere and grabs me all of sudden. It was back then, when I was facing Darth Sidious, I already expect myself to die back there but I survived thanks to that blue hand." he answered, "And to be honest, no matter what the others think, I'm thankful for that hand. If it weren't for that, I would be dead and I won't be able to reunite with my comrades." he admitted.

 **bzzzttt...**

"Mister Dark and Mister Yan, what is the most shocking thing you experienced or discovered?"

 **Rookie Trainee**

 **Brent Dark**

Brent is a tall young man with a large physique. He had a dark-brown complexion, a long dark-brown hair styled in dreads, blue eyes and black goatee. He is currently wearing a black hoodie jacket over a red top, dark baggy pants and white sneakers.

 **Solo Hero**

 **Yan**

Yan is a tall young man with fiery red hair and orange eyes. He is currently wearing a red jacket over a white top, red pants, white & black creamed boots, a black fingerless glove on his left hand and a golden gauntlet on his right arm.

Brent and Yan are currently standing in front of a wall filled with colorful graffiti.

"Well... aside from this guy being Claire Fox's ex-boyfriend." Brent joked jabbing his thumb at Yan whom playfully shoves him, "The most shocking thing I discovered is... damn, that time my mom found those porn magazines under mah bed. And when I came home from school, I discovered my mom was waiting for me in front of the house like a motherfucker! And after that, I was a grounded for life! Until I graduated college that is." he said with a chuckle.

"None as the moment... but I'm pretty sure I'll be experiencing one soon." Yan said with a wink.

 **bzzzttt...**

"Mister Hero, what is the most shocking thing that you ever experienced or discovered?"

 **Rookie Trainee**

 **Xavier Hero**

Xavier is tall man with a slightly fat physique. He had a long dirty blonde hair, a dark Van Dyke beard and blue eyes. He is currently wearing a white football Jersey that says "Hero" on front and the number "25" on the back, blue jeans, dark boots, a white armband on his right elbow and a black one on the left.

Xavier is currently sitting on top of a pile of box at a port facing the vast ocean.

"The most shocking thing I discovered... I don't know if it counts. But when I was still a trainee in New-New York's Heroes Coalition, I discovered that the reason that I don't get promoted is because they don't like my somewhat fat body. I know they're looking out for health but I know my own health better than anyone else. If with my meaty physique, I'm always in a good condition. So... yeah, it was a shock for me that the reason why I wasn't getting promoted because they don't like my fat body." Xavier admitted.

 **bzzzttt...**

"Miss Possible, what is the most shocking that you ever experienced or discovered?''

 **Solo Hero**

 **Kim Possible**

Kim is a teenage female of average height with a slim yet athletic build. She has large bright green eyes and long fiery red hair which comes down to her shoulders. She is currently wearing a green tank top that fully bared her midriff, blue 3/4-length Capri jeans, and a pair of plain white canvas tennis shoes.

Kim was walking out of a gift shop carrying a small bag.

"Hmm... the rest won't agree with me but what shock me the most was when everybody cheered after Ron and I finally become a couple. No seriously... I was shock. I never expected that EVERYONE expected that Ron and I became an actual couple. But I kinda understand, Ron and I are been together for so long that everyone got the assumption that we're dating... and I can't blame them.'' Kim replied with a smile.

 **bzzzttt...**

"Mister Strong! Can I ask what is the most shocking thing you ever experienced or discovered?''

 **Rookie Trainee**

 **Robert Strong**

Robert is a tall young adult with a slick black hair and brown eyes. He is currently wearing a blue sweatshirt, dark-blue jeans and brown shoes.

Robert was seen walking in the streets carrying a sling bag before stopping.

"What's shocks me the most? Is why my friend Andres is not a leader of a team when he should be one?! Tell me why I'm not shocks with that?!'' Robert stated before walking away.

 **bzzzttt...**

"And that's all for now! But I'm leaving you viewers another question." Johnny declared, "What is the most shocking thing that you discovered and made you scream?'' he asked with a grin.

 **bzzzttt...**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" a loud scream was heard all around the an alley.

Joey, Kylie, Ozzy and Suzie stopped their screaming as they stared in horror towards something on the ground which is revealed to be Penny Polendina's disembodied body parts.

Joey was staring at Penny's disfigured remains in shock, Ozzy dropped his pistol in shock, Kylie had her hands on her mouth with her eyes wide with horror and Suzie went on her knees as if losing a lot of energy, there was silence and it was broken by Joey.

"Is that... Penny?" Joey asked. He remembers her as the robot girl from the web series RWBY whom was accidentally killed during the third season.

Ozzy the shook off his shock and was replaced by a determined look, "Joey, do you have your trolley with you?'' he asked earning him a nod from the older Hollard, "Bring it out, we're taking Penny at the facility." he ordered.

After that, the gang were carrying Penny's remains in the same trolley that carried Joey's weapons only she's covered in a sheet of cloth in order to hide her from passing by other people. Next, they arrive at the Coalition and then upon arriving at the lobby, they walked into Chris.

"Hey guys!" Chris greeted with a smile, "What's with that?'' he asked then his eyes widen all of a sudden, "On the second thought, I don't want to know, good day.'' he said before walking away.

The four friends looks at each other in confusion before walking away. Unbeknownst to them, Chris is seen vomiting in a nearby trash bin while SpongeBob and Toadal Dude casually watches him.

The four then arrived at the Tech Garage, then Kylie went to get a few personnel, she then came back with Mario, Dr. Pating and Dr. Apoy. The four then showed them Penny's disfigured remains, they we're of course horrified at the sight. Mario not wanting Penny's life to be wasted like this, he orders to the doctors to repair her but Ozzy volunteered himself to fix Penny. Mario's noticed the determination in his face, he smiled and agreed with his request.

Dr. Apoy then checks on Penny's disfigured remains, "She's definitely can still be repaired but we'll be needing a new kind of power source for her to activate.'' he stated.

Ozzy then steps forward, "I got it covered!" he claimed before showing something in his hand, "BEHOLD! THE AURA HEART!" he exclaimed dramatically, "This will be her new power source and if possible increase her aura reserves!" he said as everyone stares at him.

"Where did you found something like that?" Dr. Pating asked.

Ozzy shrugged, "I just found it." he replied nonchalantly.

"In any case, you should start working on Penny.'' Mario said.

Ozzy nodded, "Okay!" he replied with a grin and his fist up, he then everyone noticed leaving the Tech Garage, "Ugh... you guys not gonna help?'' he asked in confusion.

Mario turns to him with a smile, "I think you can do it alone son, you had heart and determination, I believe that you can bring Penny back.'' he said before walking out along with everyone.

Ozzy made a big smile, "Okay! I won't let you down!" he said before turning his attention to Penny, "Okay! Let's get this engine started.'' he said as he began working on Penny.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile, we see Joey, Kylie and Suzie hanging out under the Sakura Tree with Suzie meditating, then Rex arrived with hands in his pockets, "Sup guys!" he greeted. Suzie, somewhat disturb by Rex' sudden arrival, commanded the Spirit of Winds that quickly blows away the Evo sending him flying in the air after waving her arm, "What the hell?!" Rex exclaimed in the air before crashing down the ground, he quickly and marches his way back to the trio, "What was that for?!" he demanded.

Kylie chuckled nervously, "Sorry about that... Suzie doesn't like it when she gets disturb when she's meditating.'' she said.

"Jesus Christ! My greeting is hardly a disturbance.'' Rex groaned in response when he noticed someone is missing, "Where's the cowboy?" he asked.

"Ozzy currently working on "something" in the Tech Garage.'' Joey replied.

"And what is this "something"?" Rex asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kylie giggled, "You'll see." she replied.

 **bzzzttt...**

After hours of work, Ozzy is almost done in repairing Penny, said robot girl is lying inside a glowing green pod with live wires attached to a computer the young cowboy is working on.

"Okay... just a few more codes and we're all set.'' Ozzy mused typing rapidly on the keyboard, "Okay... go!" he said before the enter button. He watches as the machine connected to the pod began to work, sending energy signatures and programs through the live wires, and without a matter of minute. Penny's eyes open for the first time after she was destroyed.

Ozzy let out a smile, "I did it... I DID IT!" he exclaimed, "SHE'S ALIVE! SHE'S ALIVE! AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!" he said while laughing like a maniac, "Eat that death!" he mocked. Then all of a sudden he was hit by some sort of stick on the side of his head, "Ow! Who did that?!'' he demanded turning around only to come face-to-face with an eight foot tall person, Ozzy pursed his lips before slowly looking up to see an angry man glaring down at him, "Ahehehe... hi there... who are you?'' he asked nervously.

"I AM DESMOND! THE SUPREME GOD OF DEATH!" the person(?) growled.

 **Supreme God of Death**

 **Desmond**

Desmond like said before was an eight foot tall man with a black & white spiky hair, a very, very pale skin and a terrifying red eyes. He is currently wearing a dark long coat with a skeletal design and tattered ends, black trousers, dark belt with a skull buckles and dark pointed boots. He is also carrying a death scythe that is five times bigger than him.

Ozzy was sweating like bullets as Desmond continues to glare at him, "ARE YOU MOCKING ME?'' the God demanded angrily which Ozzy shook his head in denial, "DON'T LIE! I HEARD YOU SAID, EAT THAT DEATH EARLIER, YOU WERE MOCKING ME?!" he exclaimed.

Luckily for Ozzy, Louie arrived and gently got in front of Desmond, "Desmond! Desmond! Please calm down!" he said.

"CALM DOWN?'' Desmond repeated before pointing his finger at Ozzy, "THIS MONGREL JUST MOCKED ME! AND NOT ONLY THAT HE BROUGHT SOMEONE BACK TO LIFE!" he angrily stated.

"I know! I know! I understand! Just let it slide for once Desmond and I assure you, it won't happen again.'' Louie reasoned.

Desmond stared at Louie for a minute before growling, he then looks at Ozzy while pointing an angry finger at him before turning around entering a darkish- red portal, then portal vanished.

Louie let's out a sigh, "Sorry about that, Desmond doesn't really like getting the balance between life and death disturb. Anyway, I need to go and oh! Good job in bringing back that girl to life, robot or not.'' he said before vanishing.

Before Ozzy could speak again, Joey, Kylie and Suzie enters the Tech Garage, "Hey Ozzy!" Joey called, "Are you done?'' he asked.

Penny then got up from the pod as Ozzy let's out a sigh, "Why don't you go see for yourself.'' he said.

The trio was taken back from shock and delight when they saw Penny is back to life, said robot girl then turns her attention to them with a wide smile, "Sal-u-ta-tions!" she greeted.

 **Penny Polendina**

Penny had short, rather curly orange hair with a small ahoge on top that came down to her chin, and she wore a pink bow on the back of her head. She also had bright green eyes, light skin and freckles. She wore a whitish-gray old-fashioned blouse with short gray feminine overalls, as well as a black and green collar with a matching pair of stockings.

Suzie smiled widely as she wipes a few tears in her eyes, "YAY! She's back!" Kylie said cheerfully as she gave Penny a hug out of nowhere.

"YES!" Joey said with a pumped fist.

"I'm honored being hugged.'' Penny said, "But may I ask your names?'' she asked. Then four then introduced themselves, "It's nice to meet you! I'm Penny Polendina! It's a pleasure to meet you! And I can't thank you enough for fixing me." she greeted with a smile.

"It's fine!" Ozzy replied bashfully, "So uhh... Penny... do you remember anything after you know... disfigured?'' he asked earning him an elbow from Suzie.

Penny looks down solemnly "Yes... I still remember that very day..." she replied.

Joey then placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, it's all in the past. What's more important now is the present, and what's better... you got us as your friends.'' he said with a smile.

"I'm... your friend..." Penny repeated.

Joey nodded, "Of course.'' he replied.

Penny smiled and suddenly engulfs Joey in a tight hug, "Sen-sa-tional! I'm happy to have friends like you!" she exclaimed happily.

"It's... a... pleasure..." Joey wheezed out as the others let's out a laugh.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later, the four then introduced Penny to everyone at the lounge area(which was recently set up by the Bearpenters), and everyone's reaction were mixed. Some were shock, glad, relieve, horrified, not caring(guess who?), perplexed or thrilled. Eustace, Jake and Rolf even had their jaws drop upon seeing her. But the persons with the most shock looks are those from Remnant, Team JN(P)R were completely shock as they remember as the person who was accidentally killed by Jaune's partner back then while Lunette could only smile at her, she was never close nor know her at all but she's glad that she's alive again. Jaune, in behalf of his former partner apologized to Penny for accidentally killing her but Penny told him it was fine since it's an accident, though she was devastated when she find out that Jaune's partner is dead.

Penny was easily accepted by everyone in the Coalition from trainees, to Solo Heroes and to even staffs. The Major and Mario even gave a few advice which she happily took it to heart. Adam offered her a membership in his team only to be rejected by everyone including Penny herself.

Later... Joey, Kylie, Ozzy, Suzie and Penny are having a cheerful talk while sitting on a green couch and from a small distance, Nodoka was watching them and smiled at how the new recruit was bonding well with them and then all of a sudden she had a vision. In her vision, she saw Joey, Kylie, Ozzy, Suzie and Penny along with silhouettes of five people posing for a picture.

Nodoka then snaps back to reality, "Whoah!" she said.

"Is something wrong Nodoka?" a voice asked.

She turns around to see Double D and Minna walking towards her, "I think. I just saw Joey's future team." she replied much to their surprise.

"You saw mister Hollard's team?!" Double D repeated.

"Yep! But it's a secret." Nodoka replied with wink.

Double D and Minna looks at each other with a raised eyebrow but they just laugh it off.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	34. Just a Normal Day 2

Three days has past since Penny was brought back to life. Despite being programmed already for combat, Penny insisted to join training which resulted to inhuman results much to everyone's shock. Both the Cross Guards and the Dreams Express had return from their successful missions much to everyone's delight. Sadly, Marcus, Arinah and Eddy haven't come back yet and words said that the three decided to extend their leave as they we're going to do something important in the Kingdom. Though Marcus and Eddy talked to Malvina and Panooki via video chat much to the pale girl and the Desponican's happiness.

Over the course of those days, Joey, Kylie, Ozzy and Suzie we're called the Mississippi Gang by Ed and Trixie after hearing them saying the words 'One Mississippi, Two Mississippi' from their workouts.

Currently at the cafeteria, the Mississippi Gang and Penny are sitting in one table along with Rex, Luna, Taro, Shizune, Darren, Wakaba and Jake, whom is sporting a white hair as punishment for pranking Joey earlier. The group we're chatting about the mysterious giant blue hand, the five then learned that the reason why Marcus was separated from Arinah and the rest of the Sakurada Family was because of the blue hand. After hearing this, the Mississippi Gang huddled together and had indistinctly talk, much to everyone and Penny's bewilderment.

"Five bucks they're going to say something over dramatic again.'' Luna mused.

Then the four broke the huddle. "Okay. We made our decision" Joey said.

"And PRAY tell what it is?'' Rex asked with a blank look.

"If we ever encounter that giant blue hand..." Joey started, "WE'LL DESTROY IT!" he shouted.

"Yeah! That giant hand has the nerve to pop out of nowhere and seperating family and by grabbing them and taking them somewhere else and making them forget their loved ones!" Kylie shouted, "If that thing ever appears, we'll blast it before it can have a chance to grab any of us!" she declared.

"And that giant hand will feel the wrath of our might! And whoever that was, shall not go UNPUNISHED!" Ozzy agreed dramatically while crushing his empty juice can.

"Destroy!" Said Suzie loudly agreeing while unsheathing Yorukaze and having it wreathed in lightning.

Joey then took something out from the inside of his hoodie's front left and it was his Nerf Zombie Strike Doublestrike Blaster, "That arm will know the wrath that is us! The Sakurada royal family... will be AVVENNNGGED!" Joey shouted a bit dramatically as he raised his blaster high in the air.

"AAVENNNNGEEED!" the rest of the gang shouted as they also raising their weapons high in the air.

"...'' was everyone's response at them with blank looks. From the far back, we see Akatora and the Creepy Guy taking pictures of them while giggling like crazy.

There was an awkward silence before the four realized that they just embarrassed themselves, the four sat back down while keeping their cool as Ozzy spoke, "Umm... sorry about that... we got carried away with our emotions...'' he said taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Once Joey gets pump up, we get all pump up as well.'' Kylie said while twirling her hair while Suzie kept her cool but the red blush on her cheeks betrays that.

"Ano ba naman yan...'' Joey muttered while pressing a palm on his face.

Taro then sighed, "I know you four mean well but at least try to be a little discreet with your thoughts." he said.

"Besides... that blue hand can't be all that bad. Despite myself being one of it's victims.'' Darren stated.

"What do you mean not bad? Did you forget that thing did to others?'' Joey asked indecorously.

"Give us reason that the blue hand was not bad?'' Ozzy challenged.

"First things first, that blue hand is the one who brought Penny here. If it weren't for that hand, she would be still disfigured. Also, Galen Marek was thankful for the blue hand for suddenly grabbing him out of nowhere, which saves him from his untimely death.'' Darren explained.

"From what Louie told us recently about that blue hand, he discovered that the blue hand just grab peoples randomly without any hints malice, but I guess it really depends to it's victims of how'll they interpret it's motives.'' Wakaba explained.

Joey though about it, "I see... that never crossed my mind." he said.

Then Luna noticed someone entering the room, "Hey look! Ichika is back from his mission!" she announced.

This caught the four's attention as they turn around to see Ichika Orimura entering the cafeteria and was greeted by Kanzashi. But shocks them is when the two shared a kiss before going to one table. This is impossible they thought, they know Ichika as the dense protagonist from the anime Infinite Stratos, they had only watch two seasons of the anime and has no idea what happens next to the story since they don't the novels, even Suzie doesn't read the novels. And now, they just can't believed what they're seeing.

"A-a-a-are they dating?'' Ozzy stuttered in question.

"They're dating all right, and they're also a couple.'' Shizune replied with a smirk further surprising the four.

"Whoa..." Joey said with an unreadable expression but Rex can tell that he is in shock.

"Okay...'' Ozzy said with wide eyes.

"Mhmm..." Suzie hummed with a stoic face but her shaking shoulders betrays that.

"Yay! I win!" Kylie said cheerfully, pumping her fist which earn her weird looks from everyone, "I mean... that's nice." she swayed nervously.

"When did they start dating?'' Ozzy asked.

Shizune hummed, "I believe it was after we stopped Phantom Task's attack at IS Academy. Still shock that the two are a couple now but I'm happy for them.'' Shizune replied with a smile.

"How did the others react to this?'' Kylie asked.

Shizune just shrugged, "Of course, some are upset but some were happy for them. Charlotte and Laura were indeed hurt but they learned to accept it and move on, the rest who didn't are still bitter till this day." she said.

"I see." Joey said.

Jake was looking at himself in the mirror admiring his white hair when he noticed two more persons entering the cafeteria, "Hey... aren't those two the new recruits that came from New-New York's Heroes Coalition." he pointed out.

The gang turns around to where Jake is pointing, they saw two males walking towards the counter grabbing food and drinks.

 **Solo Hero**

 **Sanders Fullblaster**

Sanders is a tall muscular young adult with a dark-brown hair with a shaved sides and a mullet at the back, and had brown eyes. He is currently wearing a dark jacket with furred collar and red & white patches over a white tank top with two green bullet strap around his chest, dark blue pants with red, green & blue patches, and dark grey boots with red & white linings. He also had a black goggles around his neck.

 **Rookie Trainee**

 **Lee Garo**

Lee is a well-rounded young adult with messy black hair and dark eyes which are hidden by his dark aviator glasses. He is currently wearing a gray & black camouflage jacket over a white shirt, blue jeans and yellow shoes. He is also had a toothpick in his mouth.

"Heroes Coalition from New-New York...'' Ozzy muttered, "What are they doing here, did they transfer?'' he asked.

"Nope." Rex replied taking a sip of drink, "They got axed from that Coalition." he replied.

This shocks the four and Penny, "What? What do you mean?'' Kylie asked.

"Fired, released, dismissed, getting the pink slip." Taro replied taking a bite of his burger.

"What?!" Joey exclaimed, "Why would they do something like that?" he asked in disbelief.

"Rules my friend, it's the rules. New-New York's Heroes Coalition had a large line-up of very strict rules that must not be violated.'' Rex replied.

"Such as never failing a mission, getting injured in training or using magical healing abilities." Luna counted, "And from what I heard, the big guy(Sanders) got injured after a successful mission and was out for almost nine months in order to heal, and when he came back for a mission which ended in a failure getting him axed. The fat dude(Lee) has been training with them for eight months and got his neck injured while training, thus getting him axed by the process." she stated.

"That's absurd! Why won't they use magical healing abilities?" Kylie asked in disgust.

"Mister Donald White, the president of that Heroes Coalition, doesn't mind magical abilities but he is not a fan of magical healing abilities and rather prefers the standard medical procedures." Taro explained.

"Man! That's too old fashioned!"Ozzy exclaimed.

"And if they tried using magical healing abilities in secret, they get axed immediately.'' Wakaba added.

"That's not fair!" Kylie said.

Rex shrugged, "That's how Mister Donald White run things in that Coalition." he said taking another bite of his food.

"He's a disgrace to all leaders of the Heroes Coalition!" Joey shouted in anger.

"He's a SCUM!" Kylie exclaimed in disgust.

"He's despicable!" Ozzy bellowed.

"DESTROY!" Suzie yelled while slightly unsheathing Yorukaze.

"If ever meet him, I'm gonna fire a giggle dart at him and tell him that he's worst leader ever and he's the one who needs to be axed!" Joey declared.

"Yeah!" Kylie, Ozzy and Suzie said at the same time with their arms raised up.

Rex took a sip of his soda before slamming his soda down on the table surprising everyone as he spoke, "Don't get all cocky there you four, Mister Donald White is not just your typical man in a suit sitting behind a desk doing everyday paperwork! And while his ways managing his employee, heroes and trainees are questionable, Mister White is a veteran fighter who has been through many wars, so he is not someone to be messed with." he stated with a serious look.

"So what? We've been doing hell-like training, we can take him on!" Ozzy claimed.

"I admit that you four are powerhouses with years of training and had amazing skills and _Gift_. But no offense, you guys won't hold a candle against someone like him, he is 65 years old with years of experience with one war over another, and even without any magic or _Gifts_ , he is more than a match against anyone. He didn't earned his leadership position by just handing it to him, he earned it through experience and accomplishments." Rex stated before standing up, "I don't like him nor his rules but going up against him is a not a good idea and add the fact that he had underlings and heroes that are monsters in battle, makes them even more dangerous.'' he said before walking away, "We had our rules, they had theirs. We don't like it but we had to deal with it.'' he said as he left everyone pondering with his words.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later the four are seen hanging outside the facility by the Sakura Tree, Penny is currently at the Tech Garage having a short maintenance, all four are still thinking about the conversation they had earlier at the cafeteria.

"Ugh... I really hate that guy!" Kylie groaned.

"I hear ya... that Donald moron is such a... moron...'' Ozzy stated.

"I can't believe a person like that is leading a Coalition." Suzie said.

"But Rex had a point, very strong point. That guy is a leader for a reason." Joey said, "We can hate him all we want but that won't change anything." he stated, "He also had a point that we don't stand a chance against a veteran, and we all know that with our parents." he said.

"Yeah..." Ozzy muttered.

"Still going to fire a giggle dart on him, if he starts talking about his stupid rules." Joey said with a smirk.

Kylie giggled, "I like to see that." she said.

Then Ozzy noticed four males walking towards the main entrance, "Hey! Who are those guys... I haven't met them before.'' he pointed out.

Before anyone can talk another person spoke at them, "Those guys are members of the Triumph Division." a male voice said.

Startled by the voice, Joey suddenly brought out his N-Strike Recon CS-6 and fires it towards the owner of the voice. However it was swiftly swatted away by the male using his hands sending the attack flying to the sky before exploding like fireworks.

"HoHoHo! Tha' was close, tha' was close." the male said casually while dusting his hands.

Joey then realized what he almost done, "Ah! I apologize for shooting you! It wasn't my intention! I get all jumpy and trigger-happy when I get surprised like that!" he said with a bow.

"HoHoHo! Don't cha worry lad, ah believe ah'm at fault after all." the male replied with a wave of hand.

"By the way... who are you?'' Ozzy asked.

"Me? Ah'm Horace Godwin... a Solo Hero." the male introduced himself.

 **Solo Hero**

 **Horace Godwin**

Horace is a tall young man with a dirty blonde hair and dark eyes. He is currently wearing a dark-buttoned vest over a blue long-sleeve shirt, brown belt with golden buckle, dark jeans, brown cowboy boots and gloves, a black cowboy hat on top of his head and a noose wrapped around his neck.

"It's nice to meet you... umm... Lieutenant Godwin." Joey greeted.

"Lieutenant? Ah prefer Sheriff but tha's fine with me." Horace replied.

"By the way, you said that they're members of this Triumph Division." Suzie pointed out, "What about them?" she asked.

"The Triumph Division is a group consists of strong and powerful Solo Heroes. They we're formed a year ago after some events." Horace explained, "Those four ya saw are Rey Dynamic, Ike, Prince Mufasa and Oga Tatsumi with Baby Bel on his shoulder." he introduced one by one.

 **Luchador and Triumph Division Member**

 **Rey Dynamic**

Rey is a man in his mid-thirties with an average height. His head covered with an orange mask with flaming designs and had dark eyes. He is currently wearing a golden cape wrapped around his shoulders over a dark tank top, blue & grey baggy plastic pants and dark-blue boots.

 **Mercenary and Triumph Division Member**

 **Ike**

Ike is a tall young man with spiky blue hair and cerulean eyes. He is currently wearing a red cape with tattered ends over a blue high-collar long coat with yellow linings and red shirt, white pants, a dark, yellow & white creamed boots, a white metallic fingerless gloves and a dark bandana wrapped around his forehead.

 **Battle Prince and Triumph Division Member**

 **Prince Mufasa**

Prince is a tall young man with black hair with shaved sides and brown hair. He is currently wearing a dark sleeveless top with white linings of his chest and abs, green belt around his waist, dark tight with green flaming tiger design on the sides and dark & white strapped boots.

 **The Rampaging Ogre and Triumph Division Member**

 **Oga Tatsumi and Baby Bel**

Oga is a tall young man with a widespread build. He had a black hair and dark eyes. He is currently wearing a dark-blue school uniform over a yellow shirt with the words 'kill' in it written in kanji, dark-blue pants and white sneakers. On his shoulder is Baby Bel with green hair and eyes, and is completely naked.

Ozzy then recognized Oga from the anime Belzeebub and Ike from the Fire Emblem games, he's quite surprised that they're Solo Heroes in this Coalition.

"Triumph Division started out as just a simple group who hangs out whenever they had no missions, but sooner than later, the group had began going into missions altogether. The group at first, only consist of five members but now they're all over with twenty-three members." Horace stated.

"Woah... that's amazing." Ozzy said, "But what's the difference between them and the teams like the Rising Stars and the Cross Guards?" he asked.

Horace smirked, "Ya can say that they're the first team to ever form in this Coalition which probably inspires Louie to form new teams." he replied, "Welp! Ah'll see you yanks later, ah got something obsessions ah need to attend." he said before walking away.

"See you!" Kylie said back with a wave.

The Mississippi Gang watches the four members of the Triumph Division talking to Penelope when Joey spoke, "Team huh... I sure want to be in one." he said.

"If we ever going to be put in a team! I wish the four of us and Penny are in it!" Kylie quipped with a smile, "If that ever happen, I wonder who the rest are." she said.

"There's a lot of contenders for that! There's Robert, Erena, Xavier, New Day Jose, Jacques, Nicco, Cesaro, Juniper and even SpongeBob! They could be part that team if possible!" Ozzy stated.

"This is exciting... I'm going to admit." Suzie said with a small smile.

Joey chuckled, "So am I, so am I." he said.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	35. Commander Stalker - Gingka vs King

_Neo-City..._

 _Despite it's peaceful and lively premises, deep within, it drowns in chaos and sins making even the most noble men into a monster._

From the distance we see a large number of what looks like police cars.

 _Then..._

The cars stopped in front of a hotel as a large number of men clad in black with a few exceptions swarms the front of the building. Among those men is Prince Mufasa.

"Team 3, reinforce the rear! Team 10, follow me!" Prince ordered.

 _In Neo-City... there is a huge group of heroes whom are responsible of putting down rebel groups and determined to drive foreigners out! The Government and the Heroes Coalition's Special Force!_

Meanwhile in one large room inside the hotel, we see several men in white suits having a party and singing karaoke. When all of a sudden, the men clad in black charges barges inside the room carrying weapons which caught everyone in shock. Then a group of camera crew arrived with one aiming it's camera at Oga Tatsumi with Baby Bel on his shoulder.

"Let me introduce us...'' Oga started, "... WE ARE THE TRIUMPH DIVISION!" he shouted.

Everyone was taken a back from this before one guy spoke, "Triumph Division? What the hell do you mean, "introduction"? You even brought some guys from the media!" he shouted in annoyance.

"What about you?'' Oga asked back, "Singing karaoke while plotting to overthrow the government?!" he exclaimed as he brought up his fist, "Capture them all!" he ordered.

And with that, chaos ensues inside the room as Triumph Division and the rebels fought.

 _We, as investigative reporters, will follow Triumph Division 24 hours a day, and bring the truth of this group to light._

Some rebels tried to escape only to be captured by the other members of the group.

"Damn you government dogs!" a rebel cursed.

 _Expose! 24 hours in the lives of the out-of-control Triumph Division!_

Two rebels manage to run out of the hotel only to be greeted by a kick and a sword attack, knocking them out on the ground.

"It's no good. You can't run..." Ike said placing his sword away.

"You only had two options... surrender or die." Rey Dynamic said.

Back inside the hotel.

"Y-Y-You assholes!" the rebel leader cried in fear as he was backed in one corner, "You will never take me alive!" he yelled as Oga approaches him.

"You've got quite a mouth on you, for a stupid rebel." Oga commented before punching the floor hard creating a large crater which completely terrifies the wits of the rebel whom also pissed in his pants.

"Wow..." the cameraman said in awe.

Thirty minutes later, the group has apprehended all rebels and they're currently escorting them inside numerous large police vehicles. Meanwhile, the heroes are gathered around in a circle.

"Hey, where's Commander Forest?" Rey asked.

"Uh... I had no idea..." Prince replied.

"Unlike us, he's modest. He doesn't want to be on TV.'' Oga answered as he approaches them.

"Oh! That's just like our commander.'' Ike said with a smile.

Oga smiled back before looking up the night sky, "Right about now, he's probably either talking with some government bigwigs, or practicing his swordsmanship alone...'' he said as they look up the sky.

 **bzzzttt...**

But where is their leader right now?

He is somewhere in the city, but he's not talking to any government officials or practicing his swordsmanship skills.

"I'm such a pitiful wreck... there's no way a woman would go for me...''

He is currently in a Sushi Shop hanging out with Erika, Dan Gontanda and another woman while drowning his sorrows with alcohol.

 **Triumph Division Leader and Commander**

 **King Forest**

King is a tall man with a slightly large build. He had a long dark-brown curly hair, a ducktail facial hair and brown eyes. He is currently wearing a purple tuxedo over a white shirt, purple trousers and white leather shoes.

King let's out a sigh, "I'm just not good..." he said.

"Dude... keep telling that to yourself and nothing will change.'' Dan said bluntly.

"Dan!" Erika scolded.

"That's not true at all.'' the other woman said, "You're so manly... it's nice." she said.

 **Supervisor Assistant**

 **Yumi Agnes**

Yumi is a young female adult with a light-black short bobcut hair and gray eyes behind thin silver glasses. She is currently wearing a light-green hoodie jacket over a white camisole, yellow skirt, black thigh-high socks and brown shoes.

King then turns to her, "Then, Miss Yumi, if you're boyfriend... what if he were impotent?" he asked seriously.

Yumi hummed before answering, "Then I'd love him, impotence and all.'' she answered with a serene smile.

King's eyes widen and his cheeks began to flush upon seeing her smile. He then looks down and began to shake a little.

"Oi King... what's wrong?'' Dan asked as he took a sip of his beer.

Suddenly King got in front of Yumi, "LET'S DO IT AT THE ALTAR!" he shouted.

"Eeeeeehhhhh!" his companions shouted in shock from what he just said.

 **bzzzttt...**

The next day, we see Yumi hanging out with Jinx and Kid Flash on the second floor balcony of the Rabbit House.

"What?" Jinx exclaimed, "He asked you to marry him.'' she said indecorously.

"Are you serious?'' Kid Flash asked in disbelief.

Yumi nodded, "I'm serious, King suddenly ask me, out of the blue." she replied.

Jinx sighed, "And what did you say?'' she asked.

"I refused, of course." Yumi replied before sighing, "I was surprised that he'd come so strong. Can't believe he falls in love so easily.'' she stated. That night, King made a dive towards her only to receive two fist to the face courtesy of Erika and Dan, "He was so insistent, that Erika and Dan got carried away, and gave it to him two straights on the face, and he ran off." she explained.

"Is that so?" Kid Flash said.

Suddenly, King was seen climbing a tall street post a few distance away from the cafe, "Miss Yumi!" he called getting their attentions, "Miss Yumi! Marry me!" he shouted, "I won't give up after being turned down once or twice! Women want to be loved more than they want to be love!" he yelled, "My mom told me so!" he added.

"Hey!" a voice called from below getting his attention, he looks down to see a Yo-Kai glaring at him.

 **Yo-Kai, Solo Hero**

 **Arachnus**

Arachnus is a humanoid Yo-kai with pale peach skin, eyes with light green sclera and yellow irises, red Kabuki-styled face markings, black hair with yellow streaks, and appendages that simulate spider legs and a ponytail at the back of his head. He wears a red kimono, a purple kataginu with spiderweb designs being held by yellow ropes, a dark blue hakama, and white socks and zori sandals.

"What are you doing so early in the morning?!" Arachnus demanded while Nyaruto and Venoct stood behind him, "You're bothering the entire neighborhood! Get down here, you bastard!" he said.

"Please, Yo-Kai, calm down!" King said back, "I'm... I'm a thief, yes, but a thief... of love!" he said smoothly with a thumbs-up.

"What the hell are you talking about?! That's not cool at all! Now get down from there!" Arachnus demanded.

"This will not end well - nya.'' Nyaruto commented as Venoct nodded in agreement.

Jinx getting fed up by King's insistence, grabs a chair and with all her might she throws the object straight towards King, hitting him square on the face causing him to crash down the ground.

Yumi gave her a clap while Kid Flash looks bewildered, "You've certainly picked up quite a strange admirer." he said.

 **bzzzttt...**

Things didn't end there though... as King began to stalk Yumi around the city even at work, appearing and shouting his proclamation of love which gets violently thwarted by either Dan, Erika, Jinx and Kid Flash. But that still ain't stopping King from pursuing Yumi.

The difference between persistence and annoyance is paper-thin... as they say.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later that noon inside the cafeteria, we see Double D talking to his phone before passing one table where Yumi, Jinx, Kid Flash, Rei and Gingka are currently having lunch.

"I see... so that's what's going on.'' Gingka said with a nod.

Yumi let's out a sigh, "I can't believe that he's so persistent. I'm flattered by his advances and I know he's not a bad person, but it's getting so troublesome that I can't concentrate at work.'' she stated.

"I don't think Kid and I can keep up in thwarting King's advances. That guy really needs to get a life!" Jinx exclaimed.

"We really should do something about this. If this keeps up, he'll keep on bothering Yumi on a daily basis." Kid stated.

Gingka then got on a thinking pose, "Hmm..." he hummed when an idea comes in mind, "Woh! I got an idea!" he said snapping his fingers.

"What is it?'' Rei asked as everyone looks at him.

Gingka grinned, "I'll be challenging him in a duel.'' he exclaimed.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later that day the sun was about to set as we go to the left side of Neo-City which faces the sea, standing on the seawall we see King Forest standing still with his arms crossed while waiting for someone. On the other side of the seawall, we see Yumi, Jinx, Kid Flash and Rei watching him from a distance.

"This is a bad idea... I can definitely tell." Yumi said in worry.

"What the hell is Gingka thinking challenging King Forest in a duel.'' Kid stated, "With you as the prize." he added referring to Yumi.

"From what I heard, King Forest is the leader of the Triumph Division, there's no denying that he's a strong person." Jinx commented.

"I think Gingka will pull through this." Rei said.

As minutes goes by, many people began to gather around the seawall forming a large crowd, among those are several persons from the Coalition.

"Hey, what's going on?" Buckles asked as he arrived.

"A duel men, a duel.'' Herald replied.

"A duel? In a place like this!" Buckles exclaimed in disbelief.

Then a minute later, Gingka arrived carrying two wooden swords on his shoulders, "Sorry I'm late, I got something to do first.'' he explained.

King scoffed, "And here I thought you ran away." he said.

"Idiot, I'm not gonna run away from a small fry like you.'' Gingka replied before smiling, "Ah... what a beautiful sunset. Duels should be fought in the evening." he commented.

King smiled back, "Hmm... you got a silver-tongue their kid." he complimented.

"You're pretty articulate yourself, for a Tarzan in a purple suit." Gingka said back.

"I'm not Tarzan! I may look like Tarzan but I'm not Tarzan!" King snapped.

Gingka chuckled, "Well... let's get started then." he said.

"What are the terms?'' King asked grabbing his sword, "If you want a real sword, I'll lend you one. I'll let you choose." he offered.

"I'm fine just this." Gingka replied referring to the wooden sword he brought, "Let's just do this." he said.

"You think so lightly of me?'' King asked with a slight offended voice.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not the kind of guy who'd take a man's life just to settle a score." Gingka replied before taking a deep breath, "I'll risk mine instead.'' he said making King blink in confusion, "In Yumi's stead, I'll wager my life. If you win, Yumi won't still be yours, but I, the interloper, will be gone. You need only to woo her, and she'll be yours. Of course, if I win, then I like you to stop pursuing Yumi.'' he explained.

Yumi, meanwhile, watches him in worry, _"He'd risk his life to get King to back down, and even try to ensue I'd not fall into King's hands if he loses?_ she thought, "Stop this, Gingka!" she called out.

King then let's out a laugh, "You're a good kid." he said before dropping his sword on the ground, "Mind if I borrow one of those wooden sword of yours?'' he asked.

Gingka smirk before tossing him one, "You're a good man too.'' he replied before getting into a fighting stance, "Win or lose, no regrets!" he exclaimed.

And with that, the two charges at each other ready to swing their wooden sword, however... King's wooden sword was snapped in two, much to his shock.

"Crap!" King cursed, "Wait a minute! The sword you gave to me just snapped in two!" he complained.

Gingka didn't listen though, he continued to charge forward before hitting King with his wooden sword at the side of his head, knocking him down on the ground unconscious.

"You're naive." Gingka started with a shit-eating grin, "Sooooo, naive... to think your opponent would give you his weapon. I fixed it earlier so it would break if you swung it around too much." he explained in a mocking tone, "It'd be stupid for anyone to lose anything over a matter like this. This is the best way to settle things painlessly." he said.

And without a warning, Rei, Jinx and Kid Flash tackles him on the ground and began to beat him mercilessly.

"I misjudged you!" Kid Flash yelled as he kicks Gingka.

"I thought you were an honorable warrior!" Rei exclaimed angrily squeezing her hands on his throat.

"Are you proud of yourself, you damn dirty cheater?!" Jinx shouted angrily as she twists his arms.

"Ow! Ow! Come on, I did it to protect Yumi!" Gingka reasoned but he was knocked out by Kid's fist.

Rei then began to walk away, "I'm going home! Don't ever bother showing your face to me again!" she said in disappointment.

"You are disgrace! Go and transfer to New-New York and join the other disgrace there!" Jinx exclaimed following Rei.

"That's so low dude! So low!" Kid shouted as he follows the girls.

Gingka was left shaking in pain on the ground while holding his crotch, it seems Jinx did a number on it. Meanwhile, Yumi watches him squirm in pain from a distance as the crowd began to leave.

 _"Painlessly, eh?''_ Yumi thought with a smile, _"Well, it looks like Gingka had the most pain in the end... serves him right.''_ she thought, "But I understand him.'' she admitted before leaving.

 **bzzzttt...**

20 minutes later, we see Oga walking at the seawall, with one cameraman following him. He then noticed Buckles and Herald looking at something.

"Hey guys.'' Oga called, "What's going on?'' he asked as he approaches them.

"Two morons had a duel because of one woman." Herald replied.

"A duel?'' Oga repeated, "What kind of idiot would do something like that?!" he said indecorously before his eyes widen when he saw King lying on the ground unconscious, "WHAT THE?! COMMANDER KING!" he exclaimed in shock.

The cameraman then focused the camera at the unconscious King, "That's King Forest? The leader of the Triumph Division?'' he asked.

"Oi! What the hell are you recording that?!" Oga demanded before punching the camera, as the screen blacks out.

 **This chapter is based from the eight episode of Gintama.**

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	36. Lukz' Arrival - Meanwhile in Death City

Lukz was piloting his ship early morning.

"Hey Lukz...'' Korriana called out from her seat.

"Hmm...'' Lukz hummed as a reply.

"How come you won't let me drive your ship... I mean, I help fix it after all.'' Korriana stated.

"Because your a reckless pilot and you'll just crash it" Lukz bluntly replied.

"You're no fun" Korianna said with a pout.

Then they finally enter Neo-City and the people of Neo-City saw them, however the citizens were already used in seeing several flying ships which includes the Central Command coming in and out of the city's premises, so they just shrugged at it's appearance.

And then upon closing in the Coalition, Lukz receives a transmission, "Greetings and welcome to Neo-City and your currently making your way towards the Heroes Coalition." a voice greeted, which is Yuuji, while sounding like a flight attendant, "May I ask for your identities and please state your purpose?'' Yuuji asked politely.

Lukz smiled at whoever is speaking, "My name's Lukz Ramzyse along with older sister Korriana and we are _Blessed_ and we have come here to join the Coalition." he replied.

"Understood. Please wait for a minute.'' Yuuji replied.

After waiting for a reply, they said they can enter and they directed them to the hanger and upon arriving at the hanger, several personnel in the Coaltion will see the ship, Rook Blonko recognized the ship as a Kom'rk-class fighter/transport, a Mandalorian ship and some of the staff decided to check it out.

As the ship landed at the hangar, the door opens and they expected an armored Mandalorian to come out, but instead Lukz came out in his casual clothes, much to their surprise.

"Greetings, I'm Lukz Ramzyse, a Mandalorian of Concord Dawn," Lukz greeted them.

Mario then arrived, "Greetings young Lukz, may I ask what you came here for in our Coalition?'' he asked with a smile.

"My sister and I were sent here in this world by some strange portal and we had no place to go, however a woman from Mega-Tokyo told us about this city and told us to come here because it's a more adequate place to live." Lukz explained.

Mario nodded in understanding, "I see.'' he said, "By the way, which woman told you to come here?" he asked.

"I believe her name was Detective Kougami.'' Lukz replied.

Mario smiled when he heard her name, "Ah... I see.'' he mused.

Adam looks at him suspiciously, "Huh? He's a Mandalorian, he doesn't look like one, maybe he's lying." he thought out loud getting him a disapproving look from Andres.

Before the Idol could scold Adam, another person heard his statement and is not happy, "WHAT?!" a voice shouted loudly from inside the ship as Korriana came out, currently wearing her full Mandalorian armor, as she zips past Lukz and Mario on her Jetpack before tackling Adam and pinning him down the ground, "YOU DARE CALL MY BROTHER A LIAR?! IS THIS PROOF ENOUGH OF US BEING MANDALORIANS HUH?!" she lashed out as she made her Gauntlet Blade on her left Vambrace appear, this somewhat scared Adam and it even her helmet alone was very intimidating.

Lukz then ran towards Korriana grabbing her by the shoulder, "Calm down! Please do not make a scene that you'll regret." he reasoned.

"THIS TWIT HAD THE NERVE TO CALL YOU A LIAR AND YOU'RE JUST GONNA LET THEM GET AWAY WITH IT?!" Korriana yelled.

"Korriana, I have no idea how he knew about Mandalorians but from what I could get from his mind, he doesn't know the first thing about us Mandalorians." Lukz calmly said and upon what he said surprised a few and as if reading their minds, he said, "Yes, I can read minds and it's only part of my _Gift_." he stated, "Observe." he said as he began demonstrate by helding out his hand towards Adam as Korriana got off him with a smirk behind her helmet and just like that, Adam started floating in the air and Lukz was lifting and moving his arm as if controlling him as everyone began to laughed at Adams predicament before putting him down, "I have Psychic abilities and they're similar to that of Jedi, only it's as if I've had years of training, I call it Psychic Force." he explained.

"Actually Mister Ramzyse, we are aware about the Mandalorians and the universe they originated, we also have a member who originates from your universe." Rook explained much to Lukz' surprise.

"And we can definitely that you're telling the truth, I saw it, it's part of my _Gift_.'' Jacques said, "It's just that Adam couldn't keep his statements to himself.'' he stated.

"Hey! I was just stating facts!" Adam argued.

"By the way, I'm really impressed with your abilities.'' Rook praised, "Does your sister had the same ability as well?'' he asked.

Upon hearing the question, Korriana let's out a smirk, "Hey, need some help?" she offered as she removed her helmet and offered a hand to Adam and the poor lad took it and just like that, the moment Adam took her hand, he got electrocuted everywhere and Korriana started laughing like crazy and after letting go of Adam, she started rolling on the ground while still laughing like crazy "Ahahahahahahahahaa! I can't believe you fell for that! Hahahahahahahahahaa! You're so gullible! Hahahahahahaaaaa!" she said while pounding the ground.

Everyone looks at Lukz and he read their minds and said "Yeah, she's my older sister but she tends to be immature sometimes but you can't blame her, she loves to laugh a lot sometimes" he explained.

"Well... she's not the only one whom is having a good laugh right now.'' Jacques pointed out at a group of trainees, who hated Adam, laughing their heads off.

"She has the ability to create and control lightning" Lukz explained "I think she calls it Arc Light." he added.

Then everyone looks at Jaune, "Okay... just because it had "Arc" in it doesn't mean it had something to do with me.'' he stated in annoyance.

Then Tamee the Loth-cat comes out the ship and goes to Korriana and strated cuddling her, "Heeeey Tamee, who's my little Loth-cat! You are! Yes you are! Yes you are." she gushed whicj surprises everyone, sans Mario was amused, because first she was hostile then she was laughing like a Hyena and now she's going all cutsie ootsie.

"Dude... she's bipolar, I tell ya.'' Jake commented with a blank look.

Then Buzzer and Dax came out, this got Nora's attention and got exited as she went to the droids and she was bombarding the droids with questions, "What are you guys? Are you robots? Androids? Gynoids? Cyborgs? Do you had cannon in your arms? Do you like pancakes?" she asked in a fast phase.

"Hmm... do you like hearing stories?" Dax asked which perked up Nora as Lukz shook his head amused.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later that day, after introducing themselves, Mario led the sibling and their companions to the main entrance and told them to wait for the guide that will take them around the training area. A few minutes later, Yuuji arrived the main entrance and approaches them.

"Hello there.'' Yuuji greeted, "I am Yuuji Kitao and I'll be your guide for today.'' he introduced himself while offering a handshake.

Lukz recognized his voice from earlier, "Ah! Your the voice from earlier.'' he pointed out while accepting his handshake, "It's a pleasure to meet you.'' he greeted, "I am Lukz Ramzyse and this is my older sister, Korriana and our companions Dax, Buzzer and Tamee.'' he introduced themselves.

"A pleasure to meet all of you.'' Yuuji said with a smile.

"How long have you been working here?'' Lukz asked.

"I've been working here for almost two years but I'm considering in quitting soon.'' Yuuji replied.

"Quitting?" Korriana repeated, "Why?'' she asked.

"Well... to tell you the truth, my original plans was to open a bakeshop in this city but I lack the funds. Then a friend of mine offered me to work here and earn money so I can open my bakeshop. I'm half-way finish with my goal, so it won't be a while before I leave this place." Yuuji explained.

Lukz smiled at his goals, "I see. I hope everything goes well with you." he said.

"Thanks.'' Yuuji said.

"By the way, I heard that this place had a member from our universe.'' Korriana pointed out, "Can you tell us who it is?'' she asked.

"You mean, Mister Galen Marek.'' Yuuji said.

The siblings' eyes widen when they heard the name, "Galen Marek? You mean, Galen Marek, the Jedi who created a rebellion.'' Lukz said.

"But from what I heard, he died!" Korriana pointed out.

Yuuji chuckled, "That's what Mister Marek thought as well. But believe me, he's pretty much alive and is currently on a mission right now." he replied.

"I see.'' Lukz replied in understanding but he was still in shock.

Yuuji then gestured them to follow him, "Saa... let's go start the tour.'' he said.

And with that, they made a tour around the Training Facility.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile in another world where a place called Death City in Nevada, United States existed. We go a large academy called Death Weapon Meister Academy or DWMA for short. Inside we see the Supreme God of Death, Desmond walking in the halls alongside a zombie teacher of the said academy.

"Lord Death will be pleased to see your arrival, Lord Desmond. After all, the two of you hasn't seen each other for a while.'' the zombie teacher stated.

 **DWMA Insctructor and Undercover Agent**

 **Sid Barrett**

Sid had a bluish skin tone and his face is composed of a flat, piggish nose, with pupiless white eyes and a mouth that persistently displays his top and bottom teeth along with black styled in dreadlocks and a white bandana around his forehead. He is currently wearing a white top with the number 23 written in front, blue jeans and white & red sneakers.

"I came here for business, Sid. Nothing more, nothing less.'' Desmond replied.

Later they arrived at Death's labyrinth where Death himself was waiting of them.

"Oya! Desmond, I'm glad to see again.'' Lord Death greeted.

 **DWMA Headmaster**

 **Lord Death**

Death appears as a being covered in a tattered piece of pitch black cloth with many jagged edges, decorated with a cartoony skull mask, long with large, white foam gloves.

"The feelings the same brother.'' Desmond replied as they shook hands, his then looks around, "I don't see your Death Scythe around.'' he pointed out.

"Spirit is out there crying for his daughter to come back." Death replied, "Now then... how about we begin to talk of what you came here for.'' he said.

Sid then left the two embodiment of death as they began to talk and a few catching up to do.

"So... Louie finally agreed in recruiting the seven students that I recommended for the Coalition." Death pointed out.

Desmond nodded, "It's seems so. Their talents will be a big help for his organization.'' he stated.

"Well then... Kilik Lunge and his partners, Pot of Fire and Thunder, Ox Ford and his partner, Harvar D. Eclair and Kim Diehl and her partner, Jacqueline O. Lantern Dupre shall be send to Heroes Coalition in Neo-City by tomorrow.'' Death stated.

"And with their exceptional talents and experiences, all seven will be immediately appointed as Solo Heroes, they're also allowed to form teams but that's for them to decide.'' Desmond said.

"Then everything is settled.'' Death declared, "By the way, how is the balance between of the Life and Death System going?'' he asked.

Desmond then let's out a tired growl, "Not well... the more Emotionless are being created through human souls, the balance between life and death will continue to collapse. And add the fact, that those damn Color Gods had to bring back to life those who died from Dragon's attack and that mongrel who mocked me. If this keeps up, the Life and Death will be nothing but naught." he explained.

"I see... that is alarming." Death muttered in concern, "Is Louie doing anything about it?'' he asked.

"From what he told me, one hero is currently had his eyes set on the Emotionless' creator, whoever that is he better take care of it.'' Desmond said.

Suddenly a girl enters the labyrinth, "Father!" she called.

"Ah! Komachi, it's nice to see you.'' Death greeted.

 **Gensokyo Shinigami**

 **Komachi Onozuka**

Komachi has red eyes and short pinkish-red hair with two ponytails tied by two double hair beads. She wears a white dress underneath a blue vest, and has an obi with a large coin tied in the center. She also carries a scythe with a wispy ripple at the end of its blade.

"I came to visit.'' Komachi said with a smile.

"Really? Are you sure you're not slacking off from your duties?'' Death pointed out, "I've been hearing a lot of complains from Eiki about you.'' he said with a stern voice.

Komachi then let's out a nervous giggle, "Ahehe... that was before Father, that was before.'' she said before noticing Desmond, "Ah! Uncle Desmond, it's great to see you again!" she greeted.

"Likewise.'' Desmond replied.

"By the way Father, I don't see Kid and his partners around.'' Komachi pointed out, "Where are they?'' she asked.

"You're brother and his partners are currently members of the Dimensional Heroes and is travelling in different parts of the multiverse.'' Death replied.

"I see... oh well." Komachi said with a shrug, "I'll be meeting up with some friends, I'll see you later Father and Uncle Desmond." she said before leaving.

"She's slacking off from her duties, I can tell." Desmond said with a blank look.

"Aye.'' Death replied in agreement.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	37. Adam's Road to Redemption

**Note: This chapter occur during Heroes Coalition - Brave Witches Chapter 9 to Chapter 13.**

In local forest outside Neo-City, we see a small group consisting of Adam, Andres, Lunette, Eustace and the recently returned, Tsunayoshi Sawada. The five are currently laying low behind some tall bushes with Adam's hand transformed into a GPS-like device, the five were eerily calm as they waited for something. And a minute later, they saw a group of Emotionless walking out from behind the thick trees.

"Now!" Adam commanded.

Andres then uses his _Gift,_ Idol's Gravity which pulls the creatures down on the ground immobilizing them in the process, "Take them down now!" he yelled.

And with that, Adam, Lunette, Eustace and Tsunayoshi charges forward. Adam transforms his arms into a Giant Mallet before smashing it down on three Emotionless, killing them by the process. Meanwhile, Lunette utilizing her full speed began to slice the Emotionless by the neck area with her blades, killing the creatures instantly. Eustace, in his buff body, grabs an Emotionless lifted it above him before tearing it in two and Tsuna uses his Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition encasing a group of Emotionless in ice before delivering a powerful kick that shattered the ice and creatures to pieces.

After a minute of fighting, they easily took down as many as Emotionless.

"That should do it." Adam exclaimed as he brought up his tablet, "Double D. This local forest is cleared, all Emotionless detected in this area has been exterminated.'' he reported.

 _"Good work everyone! Please head back to the camp and get some well deserved rest."_ Double D replied through the tablet before cutting off.

"You heard him. Time to head back." Adam declared.

Andres then approaches him and taps his shoulder, "Good job Adam, your strategy worked. This may be a local mission but the success was satisfying." he praised.

"Yeah... guess those lessons I had with Professor Winston left a mark on me." Adam replied, "I'm keeping each and everything I learned to heart." he said.

"That's good. You're really close in proving your peers wrong.'' Tsunayoshi said with a grin.

Adam nodded, "Though if you ask me, I don't care if I'm still hated or else, as long as I'm doing my best and that's all that matters! I'll work hard as the leader of the Rising Stars and as a Captain of the Union Vanguard." he declared with a smile.

Lunette snorted, "We can't argue with that. Those roles are tough to fill but we know you'll get through it." she said.

"Thanks." Adam replied.

"But you're still a stupid boy." Eustace quipped.

Adam let's out a hearty laugh, "I'll take that as a compliment." he replied.

 **bzzzttt...**

Back in the Training Facility, Adam is currently inside Double D's office reporting his team's recently successful mission.

"And that's everything!" Adam finished reporting.

Double D nodded, "You've done a marvelous job Adam. And I must say, you've improve so much in the past days. Even if those were just local missions, the success was nothing but spectacular. I can't help but say that I'm proud of you, Adam." he said with a proud smile.

Adam smiled back, "Thank you Eddward. I know I went through a lot this past weeks. Getting backstage heat, making a lot of blunders in missions, getting carried away in recruiting others. But those are things are something I want to get over it, and I'll keep working hard to do so! I make mistakes but like you said as long as I admit my mistakes, learn from my mistakes and never repeat my mistakes, then I'll become a better person!" he declared with a smile.

Double D nodded, "I'm happy for you, Adam." he said with a smile.

"By the way, any words about the...'' Adam says before looking around, "... the "you know" stones?'' he asked in low tone.

Double D shook his head, "Unfortunately, Miss Lytis is having trouble in contacting the other Guardian Deities, according to Louie the Guardians were too stubborn to reply." he explained.

"I see... I guess John Goku was right about the other Guardian Deities." Adam mused.

"I suppose." Double D said, "I suggest you get some rest now Adam, you may never know when are you getting in a next mission." he stated.

Adam nodded, "Thanks." he replied.

 **bzzzttt...**

As Adam was walking in the hallways passing-by some friends, staffs and trainers, he then turns in one corner and comes across Robert Strong, Xavier Hero and New Day Jose which prompting him to stop.

"Hey guys." Adam greeted but the trio walks pass him, ignoring his greetings. Adam wanting to end the trio's hatred towards them decided to finally confront him, "Wait up!" he called stopping their tracks.

Robert glares at him, "What do you want?!" he harshly replied.

Adam was unfazed by his glare, he took a deep breath before speaking, "Look! I know you guys don't like and you had the every right to do so! I know there's a lot of things that you guys don't like about me including the part where I am a leader and I admit that I'm not really the type of person that should be leading other people but so does Marcus and Dan yet they're better than me and is doing a better than me! I know you want Andres to be the leader and if he ever was the leader then I'll be happy work under his leadership. But there's a reason why I become a leader! Like a friend of mine said choosing a leader is easy but building a leader is better! I was chosen as a leader to learn and adapt through experience and I had to admit, I still make mistakes which proves that I still have much to learn! But as long as work hard, I can become a better person! As long as I work hard, I can become a better leader! And as long as I work hard... maybe just maybe... I'll earn your respect." he said with pure determination written in his face.

The three adults stares at him for minute before Robert spoke, "Then do just that." he said, "Work hard, proves us wrong. Prove me wrong.'' he said turning his back as he walks away.

New Day Jose looks at him with a cheerful smile before tossing Adam a candy which he easily caught it much to his confusion as Jose walks away, Xavier looks at him with a grin, "That means he likes you know." he said before following his friends.

Adam smiled before bowing down, "I promise! I will work hard! I won't let you down!" he said back.

As the three disappeared from his sight, a hand touches Adam's shoulder, he looks up to see Andres looking at him with a smile.

"I humble that you'll work under my leadership if I was a the leader." Andres mused, "But to be honest, I rather stay under your leadership.'' he admitted.

"Andres... thanks!" Adam replied with a grin.

"Well then! How about the two go out and have ourselves some drinks!" Andres declared, "I know a place that sells good alcohol!" he said with a grin.

"Singko... you know that I don't drink...'' Adam grumbled.

"Nonsense! You're eighteen! You're old enough to drink!" Andres insisted.

"That besides the point!" Adam groaned.

And with that, the two went their way out of the Training Facility with Adam's face filled with determination and Andres' face filled in excitement for a drink.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	38. Return, Talks and More Talks

_Earlier Ago..._

We open the story with Adam standing in front of Andres and his roommates' umm... room.

"Hey Singko!" Adam called, "You're up for an early training?'' he asked tightening his wrist bands.

Andres then came out of the room wearing a white track jacket, black jogging pants and white rubber shoes, "I'm ready-freddy." he replied as he adjusted his fedora.

"It's Adam but whatever..." Adam said with a blank look.

The two then made their way towards the training facility while having a chat.

"According to Double D, they manage to convince the guardian you-know-who, whom guards the you-know-what." Adam explained.

Andres understood what he meant, "Well that's good. I'm still wondering the actual purpose of the you-know-what.'' he mused.

"Double D said that details about the you-know-what is very confidential. But I hope they tell us one day once we collect all of the you-know-what." Adam stated. The two then turns in one intersection only for Adam to bump into someone, "Oof!" he grunted as he fell down on the floor on top of someone, his face then landed on something prickly, his eyes widen as he got up, "Yeowch!" he yelled holding his face in pain.

"Ah! I'm sorry about that!" a female voice said.

Adam looks down and saw himself on top of a girl, realizing that they're on an inappropriate position, he quickly got off the girl, "I'm sorry miss...'' he tired to apologize only to find himself staring at the girl in awe.

The girl got up, "No... it's fine, it was an accident." she said, "Hi, I'm Corona Cactaceae." she introduced herself.

 **Rookie Trainee**

 **Corona Cactaceae**

Corona is a young girl with a light-green skin tone. She had a green hair tied in two pigtails and had red eyes, the most notable feature from her hair are the small spikes sticking in few corners of her head. She is currently wearing a maroon loose long-sleeve shirt over a black sleeveless turtleneck, dark denim shorts and maroon boots.

"Hi... I'm Saddam Hussein..." Adam replied groggily before shaking his head, "... I mean, I'm Adam Rey." he corrected.

"Wazzup! I'm Andres "Singko" Alvarez.'' Andres greeted with a grin which was directed at his companion, "Are you perhaps a new recruit?" he asked.

Corona nodded, "Yeah... I just came here yesterday. Today is my first day in training." she replied.

"I see... where did you come from?" Adam asked as he kept staring at her in awe.

"I'm from Naturaleza." Corona answered.

"Naturaleza?" Adam asked dumbly.

Corona nodded, "It's a beautiful world inhabited by Gardenians which translates to anthropomorphic plants.'' she explained, "And I'm part cactus by the way." she added.

"Wow! That's a neat a place! Won't mind taking a vacation there." Andres mused.

Corona giggles, "Thank you.'' she said, "Anyway... I need to get ready for training, I'll see you two around." she said walking away.

"Bye...'' Adam said while waving his hand as he watches her walk away.

Meanwhile, Andres stares at his leader with a grin before looking at the readers, "Looks like machine-boy has finally found love! This calls for celebration and with what? Alcohol, of course!" he exclaimed with a grin and a wiggling eyebrow.

 _Present Timeline..._

The Starship called Central Command soars through the air as it's nearing it's destination. Eddy reported that they're almost home as Central Command was nearing Neo-City.

"This is exciting!" Hikari spoke in delight, "I wonder what kind of people that we'll meet in this city." she said out loud.

"I suggest the four of you put on something below your legs." Suzie said casually while writing the last sentence of her essay of apology.

"Why?" Hikari asks dumbly.

Suzie looks up from her paper, "You look like you're streaking without any pants." she said bluntly, much to Hikari and Nipa's embarrassment while Waltrud shrugged.

Nao, on the other hand got angry "Hey!" she yelled.

Suzie raised her hands in defense, "I'm just stating the obvious and I think you should put on something before we land." she stated.

Yoshika then approaches the Brave Witches, "She had a point, things are different in Neo-City and people will find it weird seeing you girls wearing no pants." she said.

Yoshika then took the Brave Witches somewhere where they can put on some pants, shorts or skirt. Meanwhile, Suzie was sitting on one of the couches as her friends were sitting right beside her, Ozzy sat at the other end of the couch as he was lying back with his head facing up as he comically looked white with his ghost floating out of his gaping mouth, Kylie sat on Ozzy's right and she was slouched on the couch with swirly eyes on her and she was laughing weakly and Joey was sitting right beside Kylie's right and Suzie's left and like Kylie, he was slouched in the couch but he was holding an ice pack on his head after the headache he got from making the essay and right in front of the remaining members of the Mississippi Gang were their finished essays and Suzie just finished writing the last sentence on hers, thus having all of them finished with their essays.

Rex then sees the Mississippi Gang finished with their essays and he was impressed, seeing them finish in a short period of time, "Wow... how did you guys finished writing your essays that fast?" he asked rhetorically.

"Kylie created a slow motion field around the four of us, slowing down time, allowing us to write faster." Suzie explained.

"Yet you're still burned out." Rex pointed out.

Joey groaned as he sat up, "Call it whatever you want... we call it "Rush Mode"..." Joey groan again, "And before you say anything... this is what happens when someone doesn't tell us right away about that essay... even if we were on an important mission." he said while still holding the ice pack on his head.

"You can't blame us for that one." Rex quipped.

Tomomichi then approaches them, "And that's what you get from not reading the rule book." he said, "I already told Eddward-dono about this. He'll be giving the four of you new rule books after you pass to him your essays.'' he said as he walks away.

Joey groaned, "Ano ba naman yan?!" he said.

 **bzzzttt...**

Central Command landed at the hanger and some of the trainees came to welcome the Union Vanguards back. Some of those who got down the ship, carried Mahiru to the Science and Research department, the Brave Witches watches as their friend was being taken away to the lab and were worried for her but Marcus comforted them that they'll do their best to bring her back.

Adam and Andres then approaches their teammates, "Hey guys!" the former greeted, "How was the mission?" he asked though he noticed Luna looking a bit pale, "Ugh... Luna, are ya all right?" he asked in concern.

Before Luna could answer, Malvina placed a hand on her shoulders making her flinch, "Luna dear, let's not waste anymore time, let's go and meet Nodoka.'' she said dragging away the Rockstar from Royal Woods.

Adam and Andres watches them go away in bewilderment, "What's up with them?" the latter asked in confusion.

Gertrude then approaches them, "Don't mind them. According to Malvina, Luna is having an 80's flash back.'' she stated with a blank look.

Adam looks at her with a perplexed look, "What?'' he asked indecorously.

The Mississippi Gang then exited the ship and waiting in front of them was Penny, "Guys!" she exclaimed as she ran and gave the Mississippi Gang a group hug, "I was so worried about you!" she said happily.

"It's alright Penny, sorry that we worried you but we're okay now." Joey reassured.

Penny then tightened the hug, "I'm so glad" she said.

"Eck! Penny! Yer choking me!" Ozzy choked.

"Quit being dramatic will ya Oz!" Joey scolded.

"Serously! I'm... choking?!" Ozzy exclaimed with his face turning blue.

As this is going on, Hikari approaches, "Joey, who's that?" she asked.

Penny then let's them go, much to Ozzy's delight as she looked at Hikari in curiosity, "Who is she?" she asked innocently.

The Mississippi Gang looked at Hikari and smiled, Kylie went behind Hikari and put her hands on her shoulders, "Penny, this is Hikari Karibuchi, Hikari this is our friend Penny Polendina!" she introduced cheerfully as Hikari and Penny exchanged hello's, "Penny, starting from now, Hikari is now part of our circle of friends!" Kylie said cheerfully which surprised Hikari out of nowhere.

"She's... our... friend?" Penny asked innocently.

"Yep! She became our friend when we were in her world, so if she's our friend, she's your friend too." Joey responded with a smile.

Penny smiled and gave Hikari a bone crushing hug, "Sen-sational! I'm happy that your part of our circle of friends!" she exclaimed.

"Uhh... thank... you...'' Hikari croaked from Penny's tight hug.

The Mississippi Gang chuckled at Hikari's predicament as the other witches(minus Waltrud, whom is nowhere to be seen) were watching and chuckling, "Where'd that girl get her strength?" Nipa asked.

"Is she a witch or something?" Nao asked rhetorically.

"She's an android actually." Joey answered.

"What's an android?" Hikari asked.

"Basically, she's a robot, part human, part machine." Ozzy clarified.

"EEEEEEHHHHH?!" the girls shouted in surprise.

"Yep! She was created by humans and she learned and enhanced human emotions!" Kylie said cheerfully.

"So in a sense, Penny's kinda like Mahiru" Suzie said which surprises the witches.

Joey then motivates them to stay positive and have hope that Mahiru will come comeback in no time which brought smiles to the witches.

 **bzzzttt...**

The Mississippi Gang stares at Double D with a blank look for a few moments and they simultaneously pull out exactly 50 pages of paper each that depicts their essay and hands them to Double D while the beanie-wearing handed the four of them rule books which they accepted, "Here's our essays, we apologize for breaking the rules and we promise it won't happen again." said Joey with an emotionless tone.

Double D with a deadpanned expression began to look at their essays giving it a few good nods, "This is good. You may go." he said without looking at them.

And with that, the four went out of the young COO's office, "Hopefully mister blue hand doesn't come back and make us break the rules again." Ozzy quipped.

"HASSAAAAN CHOP!" Joey shouted, karate chopping Ozzy on the head.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Ozzy complained while holding his throbbing head.

"BECAUSE! THERE ARE THINGS THAT YOU SHOULDN'T SAY SERGEANT!" Joey yelled in his angry militant stage, "AFTER SAYING THAT! THERE'S A BIG CHANCE THAT YOU COULD JINX US! AND WE'LL HAVE TO WRITE ANOTHER ESSAY!" he exclaimed.

"Hey! Calm down man! I'm sorry!" Ozzy apologized while holding up his arms in defense.

The four then arrived at the lounge when Joey saw Marcus and Arinah talking to someone but he couldn't see clearly and decided to go to them, "Hey Marcus?" he called which got Arinah and the other person's attention while Marcus had his back turn.

"Yeah?" Marcus replied in monotone voice.

"I'm gonna be blunt with you." Joey said with a blank look, "Is it true you kissed the Summoner before?" he asked.

"Yeah." Marcus replied bluntly, "What's it to you?" he asked.

"Nothing." Joey replied said.

"Who's this Marcus?" the other person asked nervously.

Joey then looked and saw the person clearly and it was none other than Akane Sakurada, the shy princess from his, his sister and their friend's favorite anime Castle Town Dandelion and he was surprised to see her but he didn't show it.

"Uhh... this is uhh..." Marcus muttered like an idiot trying to remember Joey's name, "From what I remember he's called the Joe the Creeper.'' he said nonchalantly.

"That's just my somewhat alter-ego, sir! I am Joey! Joey Hollard!" Joey corrected as he was baffled that Marcus already forgotten his name but when he think about, he only calls them by their nicknames that he gave to them, so he speculated that Marcus doesn't know their real names yet.

"Hey Joey, watcha talking to Marcus about?" Ozzy asked as he and the rest of the Mississippi Gang along with Penny and some of the witches coming to them.

"Yeah whatcha talking aaabooouuu..." Kylie trailed as she then stared at a certain low pigtailed red head.

Joey, Ozzy and Suzie noticed it and then they followed her gazed and looked at who she's looking at and their eyes widen, "Uh oh" they said.

And without a warning, Kylie dashes forward and engulfs Akane in a tight, "KYaaaaa! She's soooooo cuuuuuuttttee!" she squealed while rubbing her cheeks at the redhead's face.

"Hwawwawawawa! Let go of me! Let go of em!" Akane cried in panic as her shyness kicks in.

"Kylie! Please let go of her now! She's not use in getting hug by someone she doesn't know!" Arinah chastised.

Joey then noticed that Marcus was standing motionless but half of his face was darkened with a single red dot blinking at the right side of his eye while two of his fingers are shaking. He then remembered the time that Marcus shoved two fingers inside Sasha's nose, fearing for his sister's nostrils.

Before Joey could do anything Suzie went to Kylie and emitted a dark and scary aura, "Hey Kylie, you know that she's a princess right, and Arinah said that she's not use to being hugged by strangers?" she said darkly while her hazel yellow eyes glowed.

"Yep! I just don't care! and Nope! I didn't know!" Kylie replied still cuddling the crying red head.

Suzie then pulled the younger Hollard's ear, "That's enough or Father Douchebag might give two fingers in the nose!" she scolded.

"Ow! Owowowowowowowowowow!" Kylie yelped as she squirm.

"Alright, that's enough hugging for you!" Suzie exclaimed while dragging Kylie away from the shivering princess.

Joey bowed in apology, "I'm sorry about that, my younger twin sister tends to hug people who she finds cute and she can't control herself sometimes." he said.

Kylie let's out nervous chuckle as she claps her hands and says, "I'm sorry about earlier, you were so cute and adorable that I couldn't help myself." she says, "So if you don't mind, can we be friends?" she offered.

"I think you should ask that for another time...'' Marcus stated, ''... once her trauma is gone." he pointed out as Akane was seen shaking behind Arinah in fear.

Kylie let's out another nervous chuckle, "Ahehehe... I guess so...'' she said.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later that night, Marcus made his way towards the room that she shares with Malvina, Raya and Sylvia. When he enters the room and to his surprise. he saw his roommates along with Karizza, Luna and Nodoka waiting for him. Marcus then asked them what's going on, Nodoka took a deep breath and told him one of her future sights. She told him that in the future, he's going to marry twelve girls much to his shock.

"Wait... are you serious? You're not making those up?!" Marcus exclaimed in disbelief.

Nodoka nodded, "Hai... what I saw was short but it was clear..." she replied.

"But she had no idea who the girls are to be honest.'' Luna added.

Malvina then steps forward with her arms crossed, "Marcus-sama... we really need to talk about this now. It's not just about the two of us, it involves all of us.'' she declared referring to Raya, Karizza and Sylvia.

Marcus was getting nervous, "I... I... I think my roast is burning!" he exclaimed as he bolted out to the door only to find it closed and locked from the outside, "What the?!" he gasped before noticing that Luna and Nodoka are gone from the room.

"Sorry Marcus-bro! But this is something you guys need to solve!" Luna said from the outside.

"We're sorry!" Nodoka called.

"Luna-chii! Nodo-chii! Open the door! My heart and soul are not ready with this kind of situation!" Marcus cried as he bangs the door.

"Then tell your heart, your soul and yourself to man-up!" Luna jabbed.

Marcus gave up as he took a deep breath before turning to the four girls who has feelings for him, "So... what do you want to talk about?'' he asked.

Malvina took a deep breathe as she spoke, "Marcus-sama... I was so happy when you chose as your girlfriend but at the same time, I feel guilty. Why? As much that I love you, that I know for sure that Raya, Sylvia and Karizza feels the same thing. When you and I become a couple, I felt that I've taken something important from them.'' she said, "That's why...'' she started as she looks at him seriously, "I decided to stop being so selfish and decided to share you with everyone!" she declared.

Marcus was taken a back by this, "What? Are you serious?" he asked in disbelief.

Malvina nodded, "Hai! I'm serious." she replied.

"But going with this kind of relationship is very unbecoming!" Marcus reasoned, "What will other people think about us?" he asked.

"Marcus... we love you with all our heart and we can care less what other people think." Sylvia said.

"To hell what everybody thinks! This is us, not them! They can't judge us all they want but were doing nothing wrong!" Raya said with a grin.

"As long as were happy together, then that's all that matters." Karizza said with a cheerful smile.

"As you see Marcus-sama... all of us are serious about this." Malvina said with a smile.

Marcus stares at them in disbelief before letting out a breathe, "I understand... but I had to be honest with you, I still don't know if I can take on this many relationships and there's no guarantee I can make it work well." he admitted.

"Don't worry. If you want things stay the way it was then it's fine as long as you love us back." Raya said with a grin.

"I'm all right with that. Now that we've all confirmed our feelings, all that's left is to let them grow." Sylvia stated with a smile.

Malvina then claps her hands together, "Saa! So now, it's safe to say that we're all Marcus-sama's girlfriends! Why don't we have our beloved boyfriend kiss us in each turn?" she suggested.

"I-I-I-Isn't it a bit too soon for that?!" Sylvia exclaimed in shock.

"Maa! I don't mind, I've always want to smack my lips against him for quite some time now." Raya admitted with a grin.

"Well then let's start the kissing!" Karizza declared in excitement.

"Girls! Girls! Calm down! We're still new to this kind of relationship, we should be all modest." Marcus reassured only for the girls to pounce on him to the floor, "Oh! MICHAEL JACKSON!" he cried.

Outside, we see Luna and Nodoka leaning at the door with smiles in their faces along with the former holding a baseball bat in hands, in case someone tries to enter the room.

"Looks like everything is doing fine, weird noises aside." Luna stated, "I guess Marcus is in Paradise, whether he likes it or not.'' she commented.

Nodoka giggles, "I'm so happy for them." she said.

"Still... I'm baffled that Marcus will end up marrying twelve girls and we still don't know if Malvina and the others are among those twelve." Luna mused.

Nodoka nodded, "Hai... it's a mystery but I believe we'll get answers some time in the future, all we can do is wait." she said.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	39. Revelations, Blessings and Departure

The next day at the Heroes Coalition, Eddy is making his way towards Marcus' and his roommates uhm... room. He is currently wearing a dark t-shirt with a Super Meat Boy design over a while long-sleeve shirt, dark leather jeans and brown shoes.

"Hey Marcus!" Eddy called knocking the door, "It's nine in the morning!" he pointed out, "How long are you four gonna sleep in there!" he said grabbing the doorknob, finding it unlocked, "And you idiots forgot to lock the door knob!" he jabbed, "I'm coming in!" he announced as he enters the room, upon coming inside, his eyes widen in shock and bewilderment.

On one bed, he saw Marcus sleeping along with Malvina, Raya, Sylvia and Karizza, all five are snuggle close to each other.

Eddy's jaw literally drops down on the floor before adjusting it back, "Bro! What the hell is thing?!" he exclaimed in shock.

His shout woke Marcus and the girls up, "Oh... morning, bro..." he greeted while still half-asleep.

"Morning my ass!" Eddy replied, "What is this?! What the hell is this?!" he demanded.

Marcus let's out a groaned before turning to Raya, "I told you he'll react badly.'' he pointed out, "And he's just one of the thousands of people here in the Coalition." he said.

Raya chuckled, "Like we said before, we care less what others think.'' she replied.

"Besides... we already gave Luna and Nodoka the permission to tell this to everyone.'' Karizza chirped.

"WWWWHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTT?!" a collective of shouts was heard outside the room.

Eddy then turns to them, "For the love of Vince McMahon, can any one of you tell what the hell is the meaning of this?!" he demanded as he is getting angrier by the minute.

Malvina looks at him with a smirk, "Well... our beloved future brother-in-law. You see, I discovered something very shocking and very important at the same time. And as you see right now, the girls and I decided to share Marcus-sama." she said.

"Share?'' Eddy repeated, "Does that means... all four of you are now his girlfriends?'' he asked in incredulity.

"To be honest with you... yes.'' Sylvia replied with a mad blush.

Eddy was still struggling to process what he just discovered, "O-oh! I-I understand..." he spoke while trying not to freak out, "I mean it's fair, TOTALLY fair... I-I mean... I'm happy for ya... and I have no problems with this and all-"

 **bzzzttt...**

"... YOU DAMN BASTARD!" Eddy yelled as he shook his adopted brother by the neck.

They're currently at the cafeteria. Marcus is currently wearing a white t-shirt with Bendy's face etched on it underneath a black hoodie jacket, blue acid-washed jeans with the left leg folded at the knee area, white socks, white & blue sneakers and a diamond cross necklace around his chest.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF WHAT YOU DONE?! AND HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO IT?!" Eddy shouted as he continues to choke the miserable lad.

"Ngok! Ngok! Ngok!" Marcus could barely let out incomprehensible babbling trying to catch a breath, asphyxiated by his adopted brother.

Everyone else in the Cafeteria watches them with perplexed looks in their faces.

"Okay that's enough Nincompoop!" Rolf said getting in between the brothers, "Your highness needs to breathe!" he reminded as Marcus gasped for air on the floor. Rolf is currently wearing a yellow Hawaiian shirt, white shorts and sandals.

"We understand what you feel Eddy but Nodoka already told us about this. Marcus is destined to marry twelve girls, so it's just understandable that he'll get into multiple relationships." Rex reasoned.

"Still... I'm shock about this information... Marcus was never flirt nor a playboy." Adam mused.

"Yet he still gets girl's attention without even trying." Jake quipped.

Arinah had a dark look on her face as she stares at her plate of salad, "Twelve girls... twelve girls... twelve girls...'' she muttered over and over again, scaring both Eustace and Tsunayoshi by the process. Arinah is currently wearing a blue plaid jacket coat over a white blouse, a brown denim skirt, white socks and white & red tennis shoes.

"Aria calm down!" Akane S. exclaimed at her sister. She is currently wearing a pink & white track suit, white frilly skirt, white & gray thigh-high socks and pink sneakers with black straps.

Gertrud looks at Arinah with a blank look, "You're definitely in that territory." she muttered.

Marcus got up from the floor before clinging on the table, "Oh God... fresh air... who loves you... I do..." he said before looking at everyone, "I'm surprised that you guys are cool about this." he pointed out.

"Well... you got to admit, having a relationship with multiple significant others is kinda weird. But as long as your doing it fine, all of you are happy, the we're all fine with that." Danny said with a smile which was followed by everyone.

"Guys..." Marcus muttered.

Eddy then let's out a sigh, "I guess I can't fault fate if your destined to marry twelve girls, if it means your happiness, then I'm fine with that." he said rubbing the back of his head.

"Eddy... thanks, bro." Marcus said which Eddy responded with a snort.

Arinah then let's out a sigh, "Dear brother... this is still a shock for me and I'm still trying to accept what I just discovered. But Eddy is right... if it's for your happiness, then who am I stop you." she said before looking at him with a smile, "Just make sure to take responsibility and make sure to keep your maidens happy." she said.

Marcus let's out a sigh but smiled nonetheless, "Yeah... I'll do just that." he replied.

Gertrud then let's a smirk, "So says the Brocon." she quipped.

"I'm not a Brocon!" Arinah exclaimed as everyone let's out a laugh.

Ed then suddenly engulfs Marcus in a tight hug, "Ed is in happy place for Marcus!" he cheered. He is currently wearing his trademark green jacket coat over a white & red striped shirt, purple baggy pants and black & yellow creamed shoes.

"Thanks... Ed... I... appreciate the thoughts...'' Marcus wheezed.

The Mississippi Gang then enters the cafeteria along with Hikari, Nao, Nipa and Penny had a tray of food with her, which was strange, since Penny's a robot and she explained that she experienced a strange discomfort on her stomach area, so she went to Professor Winston for some help & Winston scanned her body and he reported that Penny has developed a human digestive system which surprised everyone, Penny told them that she can now not only use electricity for energy but she can now also feed on human food and drink for energy as well much to the Mississippi Gang's surprise and excitement, especially Kylie because she gets to have Penny try some of her cooking and Winston said that the cause of her having a digestive system must be her new power source the Aura Heart, and so Ozzy speculated that the Aura Heart is magical and then everyone stares at him.

"What? I may have been the one to put that new power source on you but I wasn't the one who made it, cause I found it lying somewhere." Ozzy said but his explanation confused the Brave Witches.

"Penny had an accident after she joined and Ozzy volunteered to repair her, but she needed a new power source to come back online and Ozzy somehow found the Aura Heart somewhere and he used it to put Penny back on her feet." Joey explained, half lying as he didn't want the Witches to hear how she was found in a disfigured state and that explanation surprised the witches.

"Is that true?" Hikari asked.

Before Penny could say anything, Kylie spoke, "Yeah, we were there when Penny had that accident." she said, "Right Penny?" Kylie asked as she turned to Penny, who nodded in response, and thankfully she didn't hiccup, because the Mississippi Gang knew that Penny only hiccups once every time she speaks a lie.

They then noticed something is going on in the cafeteria.

"What's with everyone?" Ozzy asked as they approaches the gang's table, "Hey guys, what's the ruckus?'' he asked.

Adam then explains everything to them.

"WHAAAAAAAAAA!?" Joey and Ozzy shouted out of shock while Kylie did a spit-take while drinking some iced cucumber juice and started coughing and Suzie's eyes went wide as saucers.

"Labindalawang babae ang magiging asawa ni Marcus?! Anong ibig mong sabihin?!" Joey shouted in disbelief.

"Speak English, you stupid boy!" Eustace exclaimed.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT! HE'S GONNA MARRY MORE THAN JUST MALVINA, RAYA, SYLVIA AND KARIZZA?!" Ozzy exclaimed not believing it as well.

"He's gonna... *Cough!* Marry... *Cough!* Twelve?" Kylie coughed as she was trying to catch her breath.

"EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH!?" was all Suzie could say before her eyes rolled up and fainted backwards.

"SUZIE!" shouted the gang as well as Penny and the others as Kylie went to her.

"Is Suzie okay?" Nipa asked in worry.

"She's alright." Kylie assured as her Lunar Ring, her magic item that takes the form of a silver ring with a blue jewel located on her right ring finger was healing Suzie as the gem glowed blue with Suzie glowing a blue aura as well, "She just fainted." she said much to the girl's relief.

"Phew! That's a relief." Ozzy said, "But still... twelve wives? That's even three wives more than Mochizuki Tou-" before Ozzy could finish, Joey quickly went behind him and quickly covered Ozzy's mouth.

"Who?" Nao asked.

"Oh! Nothing!" Joey replied as he started sweating bullets, "Ozzy was gonna sneeze and I covered his mouth and nose to make sure they don't fall off, right Ozzy?" he asked as he secretly gave a glare at Ozzy before he could give out information concerning Mochizuki Touya and his wives from "In Another World With My Smart Phone" because you never know if they're in the Coalition or not and Ozzy rapidly nodded in response.

Marcus then turns to everyone, "Ya guys we're right. They're reactions are bit over dramatic.'' he mused.

Joey was about to give Marcus a piece of his mind about entering such relationships, it was interrupted by a booming loud voice, "MARCUS ALEXANDER SAKURADA-MCGEE!" the voice called.

Everyone turns to see the Major along with a man and a woman making their way towards them, more specifically to Marcus.

"Holy Guacamole! It's the Major!" Randy exclaimed.

"Judging by the look of his face, he must have found out about Marcus' relationship with his daughter." Yoshika stated.

"But who are those people with him?" Ozzy asked.

Taro took a sip of his tea as he spoke, "Those two are Mister Vincent van Hossen, Sylvia's father and Miss Burgundy Amanda, Raya's mother." he answered.

 **Flemish Noble and Respected Figure**

 **Vincent Van Hossen**

Vincent is a tall man with a short reddish-brown shoulder-length hair and blue eyes. He is currently wearing a dark-blue suit over a white shirt, brown vest and red necktie, dark-blue trousers and black leather shoes.

 **Amanda Corporation Leader and Scientist**

 **Burgundy Amanda**

Burgundy had a pale skin tone, a long brown hair and yellow eyes, and had a medium bust & buxom body. She is currently wearing a black cyber wetsuit with red, green and yellow linings underneath a lab coat, white gloves and white boots. She also wears a dark aviator sunglasses on top of her head.

"Shit... three parents of the four girls that Marcus' is in a relationship is making their towards him." Rex stated, "This might not end well." he quipped.

Joey then turns to Marcus with a blank look, "You're so boned on this one." he said.

Marcus ignores his comment and stood up as the three adults got in front of him.

The Major stares at Marcus for a minute, "MARCUS! I HEARD THAT YOU'RE NOW IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH MY DAUGHTER ALONG WITH THREE MORE GIRLS!" he exclaimed as the miserable lad responds with a nod, "I SEE." the Major muttered as slowly raised his hand. Many got tense and thought the Major was about to punch Marcus, however to everyone's surprise, the Major placed a hand on Marcus' shoulder, "WELL THEN... PLEASE TAKE CARE OF HER." he said with a smile which taken a back the douchebag hero.

"Marcus..." Vincent said with a smile, "It's finally an honor to meet you and like the Major, I also wish for you to take care of my daughter.'' he said with a small bow.

"Hmm...'' Burgundy hummed eyeing Marcus from head to toe, "I see... now I know why Raya had taking a liking to you, she sure know how to pick the right person.'' she stated with grin.

Marcus blinks at their statements, "What?" he asked dumbly.

Adam then leans to his ear, "Dude! I think they just gave you their blessing.'' he said before moving back to his seat.

Marcus shook his head, "Are you serious? You guys just gave me your blessing just like that? You're not even mad us having a relationship like this?'' he asked in confusion.

The Major rubs the back of his head sheepishly, "WELL... I HAD TO ADMIT. I WAS PRETTY SHOCK WHEN I FOUND ABOUT THIS BUT THERE'S NO REASON FOR ME TO BE MAD ABOUT IT. I REALLY OWE YOU FOR MAKING MY DAUGHTER FEEL WELCOME HERE, PLUS SHE LIKES YOU SO MUCH, SO WHO AM I TO DENY THE RELATIONSHIP SHE HAD WITH THE MAN SHE LOVES!" he yelled with a smile.

Vincent nodded, "The Major is right. It's the happiness of our daughters that matters. Sylvia's previous relationship didn't work out well. And while it ended on a good note, she was feeling down for quite some time but meeting you rejuvenated my daughter's passion. So I would love to have you as her significant other.'' he explained with a smile.

"I'm with this two. It doesn't really matter that my daughter had to share one man to love. As weird as it's sounds, you kids are not doing anything wrong." Burgundy said with a grin.

"But... what about the remaining eight girls?" Marcus asked.

"WE'LL CROSS THAT BRIDGE WHEN TIME COMES!" the Major replied, "SO... WHAT WILL BE YOUR ANSWER?'' he yelled in question.

Marcus looks down for a minute, he looks back at his companions who gave him a reassuring nod before facing them again, "Are you really sure you want your daughters to go into this kind of relationship?'' he asked.

Vincent nodded, ''As long as they're happy then we don't have anything to worry about." he replied with a smile.

Marcus sighed, "All right." he said.

The Major then let's out a hearty laughter, "HAHAHA! GREAT ANSWER!" he yelled while patting Marcus' back, "NOW COME! THERE ARE THINGS WE NEED TO DISCUSS THINGS FIRST WITH YOU, MALVINA AND OUR DAUGHTERS! BUT WE NEED WITNESSES, ARINAH AND EDDY, PLEASE COME ALONG WITH US!" he shouted.

And with that, Marcus and three adults along with Arinah and Eddy left the cafeteria.

Rex let's a sigh of relief, "Wow... guess things works out in the end. I'm happy for them." he said with a grin.

As this going on, no one noticed the jealous look XY Girl had whom only looks away while gritting her teeth.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later that night, we see Marcus walking in the hallways of the facility with a smile, the discussion about his relationship with the girls went really well. It turns out the polygamy is very legal in Neo-Earth, though only a few were successful, and with every girls agreeing to share Marcus with Malvina being assigned as the official leader of this harem.

He still yet to tell to his parents though. And with how Malvina's family treated her, they decided not to inform them.

"Can't believe you're the type of person to get married with twelve girls.'' a voice commented.

Marcus turns around and saw Bow Hothoof standing behind him with a smirk, "Sir Bow Hothoof!" he called.

"I heard from Mario about your relationship with four girls, congratulations." Bow said patting his shoulders.

"Thanks... but I'm still pretty shock about this... having four girlfriends, marrying twelve girls and the fact that polygamy is legal..." Marcus numerated, "Wow... and I mean, wow!" he said.

Bow let's out a laugh, "Hahaha! I guess so but you'll get used to it.'' he said, "By the way, I had a suggestion for you that your brother and sister already know." he claimed.

"Suggestion? What is it, sir?'' Marcus asked.

"You and your team are going to face the Summoner's group in four weeks, right?" Bow pointed out as Marcus nodded as a reply, ''What are you going to do during those times?'' he asked.

"We'll be training, of course." Marcus answered.

Bow let's out a grin, "Well then! Since you're gonna train then I suggest you all come with me! I know a perfect place to train!" he declared.

"Really?" Marcus asked in surprise.

Bow nodded, "There is a place called St. Harmony Island, it's a beautiful yet unseen island, here in Neo-Earth! It's where _we_ the first generation Dimensional Heroes would train during our downtime. Though we rarely go there anymore ever since the formation of the Coalition. This is a good chance for the place to be used as a training ground.'' he explained with a smile.

"I see... but are we allowed to use it?" Marcus asked.

"Don't worry. I already got permission from President Mario and the veterans, and they all agreed." Bow replied, "So what do you say?'' he asked.

Marcus thought about before smiling, "When do we leave?'' he asked.

Bow grinned, "As soon as possible. So better tell your friends about this." he replied.

 **bzzzttt...**

The next day, the New Age Avengers along with their honorary members and Bow Hothoof are packing up their stuffs and loading it inside the Central Command. Meanwhile, several of their friends arrived to see them off, the Mississippi Gang, the Witches sans Waltrud and Penny can be seen among them.

"Why do they need to train in another place? They could just train here." Joey pointed.

Ozzy shrugged, "I don't know but from what I heard it's Mister Bow Hothoof who suggested that they should train somewhere. But to where, I had no idea." he stated.

"I heard that they'll be gone for four weeks.'' Suzie reminded.

"Four weeks? So, we won't be seeing Yoshika until then.'' Hikari muttered.

"It can't be help, Yoshika is part of their team, so she need to come along with them." Nipa reasoned.

"Still... I wonder where are they going this time around." Kylie said out loud.

"I was thinking the same thing.'' Joey replied.

As this is going on, Marcus is currently surrounded by his girlfriends and his two sisters.

"M-M-Marcus, how long are you going to be gone?'' Akane S. asked in panic.

"Four weeks. Don't worry, Arinah is still here with you, so you don't have to worry." Marcus replied with a blank look.

"Dear brother, I know you're leaving to train but please be careful. I don't want to see you coming home with a broken arm or leg.'' Arinah reminded.

"A broken arm and leg is the least of my worries." Marcus replied, "But all right, I'll be careful.'' he said.

Malvina, Raya, Sylvia and Karizza each gave Marcus a kiss in the lips, "Be careful out there, and make sure to contact us once you get the chance." Malvina advised.

Marcus smiled, "Don't worry... I will have the time for you girls. And once my fiasco with the Summoner is over, I'll take you girls out in a date.'' he said.

"Marcus-sama...'' Malvina said in delight.

Raya tips her sunglasses down, showing her eyes, "Well then... we'll look forward for your return." she said with a grin as Sylvia and Karizza let's out a smiled.

Eddy then came out from the Starships' doorway, "Hey Marcus! We're ready to go!" he called.

Marcus then turns to everyone, "Well I better get going! Just look forward with my calls!" he said as he ran towards the Central Command as the girls and his sisters waves their hands at him.

And with that, the Central Command descends and made it's way towards the St. Harmony Island.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	40. Just a Normal Day 3

The St. Harmony Island is allegedly located at the coordinates (48° 52′ 36″ S, 123° 23′ 36″ W) which is 2,688 kilometers off the coast of Southern Chile. It is called the furthest point from any other landmass by Mario, himself. The islands location is considered by geographers and cartographers as a "point of inaccessibility" since there is no existing records of accessible landmass.

In terms of description, the island is very similar to the Isle of Skye, both in size and beauty.

Originally used the by the first generation Dimensional Heroes training ground. However, due to the formation of the Heroes Coalition Training Facility, no one has ever since train in the island. However, the veteran heroes would sometime go there to have a get together or to relaxed. And despite not being used for a very, very long time, the island managed to preserve it's beauty.

The Central Command then landed on a spacious area of the island. The large hatch opens which later serves a ramp for everyone to walk on, the first one to exit the larger than life Starship was Bow Hothoof, the enthusiastic father of Rainbow Dash, and excitement is written all over his place.

"St. Harmony Island!" Bow exclaimed cheerfully, "It's been ages since I've stepped foot here!" he said before turning around, "This island, like I said before, is used by us, the first generation Dimensional Heroes as the basic training ground in our days and it will be you kids' training ground for the next four weeks." he explained, "So... the island is big, so feel free to choose any spot for your training." he suggested.

Suddenly, the New Age Avengers along with their honorary members made a stampede dash and tramples all over Bow, leaving him dazed on the ground with a silly smile on his face.

Marcus then approaches him, "Uhh... sir, are you all right?'' he asked in concern.

Bow then shook his head as he let's out a hearty laugh, "Hahaha! They seem excited.'' he said as he got up from the ground.

"I must say this place is very breathtaking. It's really an honor that I get myself to train here." Marcus marveled, "Too bad I can't take any pictures." he said with puckered lips.

"This island is amongs the most protected places here in Neo-Earth, so we can't risk having it expose to public.'' Bow reasoned, "So, wanna start your training?" he asked with a grin.

Marcus nodded, "Gladly. I just need to find the perfect spot to train." he replied.

"I got a nice place for you. Plus, I contact a good friend of mine to help with your training. Come and follow me." Bow egged as he walks ahead.

"Help me with my training? I wonder who it is." Marcus mused as he follows the veteran hero.

Later, as everyone are busy training, Bow and Marcus arrived at a grassy beach with numerous training equipment(mostly made out of wood & vines) are scattered around the area besides a small cliff.

"Here it is!" Bow declared with a smile.

"Woah!" Marcus said in awe, "I like the view... this place is perfect!" he exclaimed in joy.

"Glad ya like it!" Bow said.

"By the way, who is the person that is going to help me train?" Marcus asked.

Bow pointed forward, "Him.'' he replied referring to a man in an Indian sit position on the sand, "One of the greatest Muay Thai fighters ever, Tony Jaa!" he introduced.

 **Thai Martial Artist and Veteran Hero**

 **Tony Jaa**

Tony Jaa is a man with an average height with black hair and dark eyes, and a darkish-brown complexion. He is currently wearing a black compression shorts with red linings, his hands are wrapped with white tapes, black ankle guards and mongkon around his head.

Tony opens his eyes and stood up, he looks at Bow and Marcus with a smile.

"Tony Jaa..." Marcus muttered in shock before turning to Bow, "You want me to train with Tony Jaa!" he exclaimed, "Do you want me to get killed?" he demanded in panic.

Bow let's out another hearty laugh, "Don't worry! Tony's strikes can kill a person but I believe you'll make it!" he replied, "Come on, I'll introduce you to him." he said walking ahead.

Marcus let's out a sigh, "This going to hurt... definitely." he grumbled as he follows him.

 **bzzzttt...**

Back in Neo-City, more specifically at the Heroes Coalition Training Facility, we see Ozzy making his way towards the Tech Garage but much to his surprise, he found the garage closed with Rhyno and another man which he recognized as Heath Slater standing guard.

As Ozzy got closer, Heath turns his attention to him, "Hold up there dude, Tech Garage is close for today." he declared.

 **WWE Wrestler and Solo Hero**

 **Heath Slater**

Heath was a tall man with a reddish-brown facial hair, reddish-brown hair styled in a short mohawk and has dark eyes. He is currently wearing a dark tank top with a skull design, blue pants and dark combat boots.

"Why?" Ozzy asked in confusion.

"The Science and Research Department are conducting a very secret experiment inside. It's very confidential, so they had the two of us guard this entrance until they're finished." Heath explained.

"What kind of experiment are they doing inside?" Ozzy asked in curiosity.

Rhyno the grabs him by the shirt, "Didn't you hear what he just said, it's confidential?!" he growled at Ozzy's face, "Now scram!" he said as he throws him away similar to how Spike throws Tom from Tom & Jerry.

"AAAAHHH!" Ozzy screamed as he flew towards nowhere.

"Do you really had to throw him like that?" Heath asked in concern.

"Just doing my job." Rhyno replied with his arms crossed.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later in the kitchen, we see Kylie cheerfully cooking food while baking at the same time, Anna can be seen watching her from the counter.

"You really love to cook don't you, Kylie?" Anna asked with a smile.

Kylie nodded, "Yeah... cooking is something I really enjoy but I also loved everyone's smile whenever they eat my dishes." she stated, "Too bad, President Mario isn't here, I want him to try my new recipe." she mused with a pout.

Anna giggled, "It can't be help, President Mario went to Mega-Tokyo because for something urgent, but he'll be back soon.'' she reminded.

Then Flash Sentry and Charlotte Dunois enters the kitchen. Flash, has a new look, his blue hair is a lot shorter and is brushed forward, he is currently a black hoodie jacket over a white shirt, blue pants and black kicks. Charlotte is currently wearing a light blue long-sleeve shirt with a purple scarf around her neck, an orange shorts with suspenders, an orange & green plaid leggings and brown shoes.

"Sup, you two." Flash greeted.

"Hello." Charlotte greeted as well.

Upon setting sights on the two, Kylie's eyes sparkled as she made beeline towards the two and pulls both in a tight hug, "Kyaaa! You two are sooooo cute as ever!" she squealed in joy.

"Eeerrk... thanks..." Flash wheezed.

Charlotte let's out a painful giggle, "I... I appreciate the... gesture Kylie... but please let us go... I'm loosing air...'' she pleaded.

Kylie then released them from hug, much to their delight as Anna spoke, "So, how was your date?" she asked.

The two blushes but smiled nonetheless, "It was great, we had a lot of fun." Flash replied with Charlotte nodding in agreement, "Our relationship is slowly progressing, it won't be a matter of time before the two of us move our relationship to the next level." he confessed.

"Wait... you're not boyfriend and girlfriend yet?" Kylie asked in confusion.

"We're taking our relationship slowly, Kylie." Charlotte replied with a giggle, "We don't wanna rush things.'' she added.

Kylie nodded, "I see... well, good-luck with that." she said, "By the way, would the two of you like to joins us for lunch?'' she offered.

Charlotte nodded, "Sure." she replied with a smile.

"We always enjoy your cooking." Flash confessed.

 **bzzzttt...**

Outside, we see Suzie meditating under the Sakura Tree near the training court, when Jacques, Teddie and SpongeBob are doing a jog dangerously close to her. Disturbed, she then commanded the spirits of wind by waving her hand, blowing the three boys away.

"WHY?!" Teddie shouted as he and his companions was sent flying.

Suzie then realized what she just did, "Oops..." she muttered with a sweatdrop.

Ninja Dave, in his casual attire(apron included), approaches her with a plate of cookies in hand, "Was that really necessary? I know you don't like getting disturb with your meditation but they were just doing a jog." he pointed earning a soft groan from Suzie, "Cookies?'' he offered which she gladly took, "Apologize to them, later.'' he said earning a nod from Suzie while munching her cookies.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile inside the training area, we see Joey furiously unleashing striking a punching, venting out his frustrations.

And from what?

He was frustrated with a lot of things, aside from Mahiru(although he understands that she's being controlled) calling his father's training routine idiotic and plain suicide. He hasn't been able to sleep well ever since they got the coalition and has been having repeated dreams of being called an idiot and through the passing days, which further fuels his frustrations.

Another one that frustrated about was he never got the chance to get back at Flying. And the last thing that frustrates him is that many trainees refused to be train by him. The other trainees understand that he's well-trained fighter and strong to boot, but the fact that they were being trained by him made them feel inferior to him. He just wanted to help but he didn't take in consideration what others felts being trained by a fellow trainee, this what frustrates him.

"Yo, dude. I think you shouldn't vent your frustrations too much on the punching bag." a voice called.

Joey stopped his strikes and turns around to see a gelatinous figure standing behind him, this is Gelman, a freelance superhero whom was recently recruited by the Coalition. Joey met him sometime ago before getting grabbed by the blue hands.

 **Freelance Superhero and Solo Hero**

 **Gelman**

Gelman is a tall yellow figure made from jelly-like substance, his fists and feet are round as clubs and his head was round and faceless. He is currently wearing a green tight jumpsuit and a long red scarf wrapped around his neck.

"I'm sorry but I really need to let out some steam. My frustrations is getting into me." Joey replied as he strikes the punching bag.

"From what I observe, the frustration already got into you." Gelman pointed out, "It's eating you slowly, I can tell. I suggest you stopped venting your frustration through physical activities." he suggested, "It will never release your frustrations, it will only intensify it." he explained, "I suggest you go find someone to talk to about your frustrations, having someone to listen to you is better than beating yourself to it.'' he said as he walks away.

Joey could only release a frustrated sigh as he keeps on pounding the punching bag. Gelman looks back at him and shook his head before leaving the area.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later that day at the lounge, we see Akane Sakurada nervously looking around for her older sister, then she noticed Eustace reading a newspaper on one chair. Knowing that he's a good friend of Arinah, she approaches him.

"Excuse me, Eustace-san... have you seen my sister around?" Akane asked.

Eustace responded by throwing aside the newspaper with his face wearing a large scary mask, "OOGA BOOGA BOOGA!" he shouted.

"KYAAAAA!" Akane screamed in fright before breaking into a run.

Eustace then took off his mask, "Yehehehehe...'' he laughed as Shizune approaches him and whacks his head with a rolling pin, "Ow!" he yelped turning to Shizune whom has a disappointed look on her face, "What did I do?" he asked rubbing his head.

Meanwhile, we see Ozzy, Kylie and Suzie making their way towards the lounge.

"Ugh... I was looking forward to check out that Mandalorian Kom'rk Fighter but nooo... they just had to close the Tech Garage from others!" Ozzy complained.

"You can't have the Tech Garage all to yourself Ozzy." Suzie chided.

The trio then comes across Corona, another girl and another boy coming out from one corner. This are Claudia Cumulus and Dac, they met them after the New Age Avengers left to train.

 **Rookie Trainees**

 **Cloudia Cumulus**

Cloudia is a petite young girl with a white cloud-like bobcut hair and white eyes. She is currently wearing a blue dress shirt with a cloud-like collar and sleeves, white skirt, white pantyhose and white boots. She was sitting on a floating small cloud.

 **Dac**

Dac is a young man with a thin physique and had a pinkish skin tone. He had a medium-length brown hair and dark eyes, he is currently wearing an orange sleeved yellow shirt, red shorts, white socks and dark orange shoes with black buckles and gold laces. He also carries a brown bagpack.

"Hey, you three" Corona greeted with a smile.

Kylie squeals as she pulls Corona in a hug, "Ee! Corona!" she cheered however her face eventually touches the pricks of Corona's cactus hair, "Yeeeeowwwcchhh!" she screamed in pain which was heard from the lounge.

Kylie then let's go of Corona while rubbing her face as Corona spoke, "Sorry about. But you should no better than to hug me." the cactus girl reminded.

Kylie let's out a slightly painful giggle, "You're right..." she replied, "By the way, where are the three of you going?'' she asked.

Cloudia then flicks her hair, "Out to get some ice cream." she replied elegantly, "Which reminds me..." she said floating down next to Ozzy as she caressed his chin, "... would you like to come with us, Oz-Spin... I know an ice cream flavor that will make you melt." she offered with a luscious whisper to his ears as Ozzy let's out a dumb lovestruck smile.

Corona then grabs Cloudia's cloud and quickly pulls her away from Ozzy, "That's enough flirting, Cloudia. Less Ozzy looses his mind and by extension his brain, we'll see you guys later." she said as she drags away Cloudia.

"Bye guys!" Dac said as he follows Corona.

Cloudia looks at Ozzy with a smile while being drag away, "Bye, Oz-Spin." she said with a wink.

"Bye...'' Ozzy replied with a still dumbstruck smile while waving his hand as Suzie and Kylie looks at him weird which he noticed, "What?" he asked.

"Oz-Spin?'' Suzie asked crossing her arms.

"It's another nickname christened to me by Marcus which is cool. She might got that from him." Ozzy explained.

"I still can't believe that Aerosolian had a crush on you." Kylie pointed out.

Ozzy let's out a smug smile, "Well..." he started slicking his hair back, "... that only proves that I'm a handsome stud." he claimed.

Suzie then rolls her eyes, "You know what... never mind." she said shaking her head, "You said, you saw a Mandalorian Kom'rk Transport? Does that means a Mandalorian joined the Coalition.'' she pointed out quickly changing the subject.

"Actually... it's two Mandalorians." a voice corrected as the trio looks around to see Korriana approaching them, "We heard someone screaming so I came out to check it, did something happened?'' she asked in concern.

"Oh! It was just Kylie... she hugged Corona, a minute ago and momentarily forgot that she's a cactus.'' Ozzy explained.

"I see..." Korriana replied before shrugging, "Oh well... I'm Korriana Ramzyse, I'm a Mandalorian from Concord Dawn." she introduced herself.

"Whoa! Your a Mandalorian!" Ozzy said in a bit of excitement but then he noticed her in her casual clothes, "Umm... I don't mean to be rude... but where's your armor?" he asked.

Korriana then let's out a hearty laughter, "My armor's at the ship and it's alright, I understand though." she said.

In turn, the trio then introduced themselves, "Anyway, who's the other Mandalorian, Korriana?" Kylie asked.

"Oh! That's my little brother, and he's at the lounging area right now." Korriana replied, "Let me take you to him." she said as the trio followed her to the Lounge and along the way, Korriana's pet Loth-cat Tamee went to her on her shoulder, Kylie tried to resist the urge to cuddle Tamee but noticing Kylie's stiff look, Korriana allowed Kylie to cuddle Tamee, much to the younger twin Hollard brunette's delight.

Upon arriving at the lounging area, they saw a crowd gathered around as Korriana sweat dropped at the sight, "Hehe! Guess Lukz really does enjoy that game." she said.

"Why? What is it?" Ozzy asked.

"My brother likes playing the game Cubikahd and he discovered a similar game called checkers and for some reason, he keeps winning." Korriana explained.

The four then approaches the gathered crowd and saw Lukz playing a game of checkers with Adam, Dax plays as their referee.

"Checkmate." Lukz declared.

Adam let's out a grin, "Wow! You're new at this yet you're already a pro!" he exclaimed, "Are ye sure, your not cheating if you know what I mean?!" he pointed with a teasing grin.

Lukz let's out a chuckle, "No, I didn't read your mind, that would take the fun away from playing." he replied as Adam nodded as they shook hands before getting off the seat.

Dax then leans to Buzzer, "How many is that?" he asked as Buzzer beeped in response as he viewed Lukz' number of victories, "25 VICTORIES!" he exclaimed as the crowd claps, "Who's next?!" he shouted as he looked around, "Who's next to challenge the undefeated champion Lukz Ramzyse!" he said a bit dramatically as Lukz and Korriana sweat dropped.

"Daaaxx!" Lukz wailed in embarrassment.

"What? Everyone loves you." Dax pointed out as everyone burst out a laughing.

Adam then walks passed Ozzy, "He's good, I'm telling ya.'' he said with an impressed look.

Ozzy then let's out a grin, "Okay! Stand back! My turn to take him on in a game of checkers!" he declared as he bravely marches towards Lukz.

Korriana snickered, "He's going to get destroyed." she said.

"Yup." Suzie replied with a blank look.

"I wonder what Joey is doing right now." Kylie said out loud.

 **bzzzttt...**

In another part of the Coalition, we see Joey walking in a dimlitted hallway with frustration clearly written on his face. But he was not alone in the hallway as the Creepy Guy was seen walking towards him.

"Keh-keh-keh! How-ya-doing Joey?!" Creepy Guy greeted, "What's-eating-you? Frustrations.'' he pointed out with a creepy smile.

"I'm not in a mood for a conversation." Joey replied as he walks past him.

The Creepy Guy then let's out a creepy giggle, "Be-a-careful of whom-you-push away... he or she-might-become your-a-enemy.'' he said as he walks forward.

Joey looks back at him with a confused look, wondering of what he just said.

 **For Revekk: Here it is! The much awaited debut of Gelman, sorry if it's not that grand. Still trying to find a way to introduce Wilo.**

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	41. The Gentlemen and The Three Brothers

In the country called England, we see Dan Gotanda and Yosuke Hanamura in the middle of a road between a grassy plains, they're currently riding a NSU 601 Motorcycle with Steib sidecar.

Dan was on the motorcycle and Yosuke on the sidecar.

And what are they doing in England? Well, Dan was tasked to to find and recruit a _Blessed_ that was detected in the said country while Yosuke serves as his bodyguard, just in case for any hostile people around.

The two currently looking at the distance. On the far end of the road, they see large mansion surrounded by trees, bushes and a few houses.

"Is that the place where the new _Blessed_ was detected?" Yosuke asked. He is currently wearing a red and white jacket over an orange t-shirt, white pants and orange rubber shoes. He is also wearing an orange sunglasses and a yellow & black headphone around his neck.

Dan nodded, "Yeah." he replied. He is currently a brown long-sleeve shirt over a blue high-collar shirt, light-brown pants and black boots. He then looks at the documents in his hands, "His name is Alexander Campbell II, his family is one of the four major noble rich families in England with those being the Alisters, the Darwins, the Becketts and the Campbells." he stated.

"Ugh... another noble...'' Yosuke groaned, "I hope he's not one of those high and mighty snot-nosed brats that uses their higher standings to make others miserable.'' he stated, "I hope, he's like our noble friends such as Sylvia.'' he said.

Dan let's out a chuckle, "In contrast of what you just said, according to the people that we met before coming here, Mister Campbell is a gentlemen and doesn't like people who enjoy the suffering of others.'' he explained.

"Well... then, he's okay in my book." Yosuke replied, "Come on, let's go and meet this guy. The sooner we finish this recruitment she-bang, the sooner we get back in Neo-City.'' he said.

"All right." Dan replied as he started his motorcycle.

And with that, the two made their way to the mansion.

Meanwhile, in the wide grassy fields, we see a young man riding a white horse running around the beautiful scenery. This is Alexander Campbell II or Xander to his family and friends.

 **Campbell Noble**

 **Alexander "Xander" Campbell II**

Xander is a young man as tall as Ozzy with short spiky blonde hair, fair skin, slim and strong build and green eyes. He's clad in a modern gentleman-like outfit composed of a white button up shirt with a tan colored neck tie under a light gray button up vest under an open gray business jacket, a pair of gray pants with a black belt, gray leather shoes, a pair of square framed glasses over his eyes, a silver ring with a symbol of an eagle with a fencing sword on its beak (his family crest) on his right index finger.

Xander is the son of Alexander Campbell I and Angela Balashov Campbell and an older sister named Claudia Campbell, Heiress of the Campbell House. His family is one of the four major noble rich families in England with those being the Alisters, the Darwins, the Becketts and the Campbells. His family is known for having a long line of great fencers and Xander and his sister are no exception. They were young prodigies of that art and they very close, always helping out each other, until one day when Xander discovered his _Blessed_ powers, Claudia started to distance herself from Xander and it got their parents worried. It lasted for about one month and a half until Xander confronted his sister and had a talk. It turned out that she got jealous of her younger brother's powers and she wished that she could do something like that and so, Xander told Claudia that he was also jealous of her as well, because there were a lot of things that she could do that he couldn't but realized that there were things that only he can do just like how there are things that only Claudia can do to help people and with that, the siblings reconciled with each other.

The young man was having a nice time when he noticed a vehicle at the road from the distance, and judging by the direction, the vehicle is heading towards his home. Curious, he decided to greet the unexpected visitors.

Meanwhile at the said vehicle, Dan noticed the young man coming towards them on a horse.

"Will you look at that. We found our _Blessed_.'' Dan pointed out with a smirk.

"Already?" Yosuke exclaimed, "Boy... that was fast." he said.

Dan then stops his vehicle as Xander approaches them.

"Good day. Privet, gentlemen.'' Xander greeted, "I see the two of you heading towards my home.'' he pointed out, "What business do you need?'' he asked.

Dan removes his helmet and turns to him, "Good day to you too." he greeted back, "You see, we came to meet you actually, Mister Alexander Campbell II.'' he replied.

This slightly surprises Xander, "I see... so, what business do you have for me?'' he asked.

"I'll be blunt with you sir." Dan began, "Are you experiencing something very supernatural from the past few months?'' he asked. His question took Xander aback which Dan noticed, "I'll take that reaction as a yes. Don't worry sir, your not the only with some sort of supernatural abilities.'' he pointed out as he gestures to Yosuke, "My friend right here also had such abilities as well. So you can trust us.'' he reassured.

"First things first. May I know whom am I talking to?" Xander asked.

"I believe we should talk about this somewhere private." Yosuke suggested, "And if possible, we need your family for this as well." he added.

Xander thought about it, "I see... then follow me to my home.'' he replied.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later they arrived at the mansion, they are gathered around the large living room. They were joined by an elderly men, women and a young woman.

 **Campbell Noble and Taylor Shop Owner**

 **Alexander Campbell I**

Alexander is an adult an inch taller than Xander with a short combed spiky blonde hair, fair skin, well slim and strong build and blue eyes. He wears a gray business suit composed of a white button up shirt with a black and gray diagonal stripped necktie under a buttoned gray business jacket, a Kingsman Watch on his left wrist, a Kingsman Ring on his left middle finger, a pair of gray pants with a black belt, black socks, black Kingsman Shoes & a pair of Kingsman Glasses.

 **Campbell Noble and Fencing Teacher**

 **Angela Balashov Campbell**

Angela is an adult woman the same height as Xander with long blonde hair held in a bun, fair skin, slim and strong build and green eyes. She wears a white long sleeved button up blouse under a black vest, a Kingsman Watch on her left wrist, a Kingsman Ring on her left ring finger, a black formal skirt, black stockings and black high heeled shoes.

 **Heiress of the Campbell Household**

 **Claudia Campbell**

Claudia is a tall young woman the same height as Xander with long waist length flowing blond hair that's held by a black headband on top of her head, fair skin, slim average build, big bust and blue eyes. She is currently wearing a white knee length white casual dress, a silver bracelet and white shoes.

Dan already finished explaining about the Heroes Coalition, the origins of the _Blesseds_ and _Gifts_ and the existence of the multiverse, much to their surprise.

"I see... so that's explains the mysterious powers that my son had." Alexander mused.

"How long has it been ever since your son got his _Gift_?'' Yosuke asked.

"A two months ago, I believe." Angela replied.

"So... what is exactly your son's ability?'' Dan asked in curiosity.

Xander answered for his parents, "My abilities or _Gift_ allows myself to turn completely invisible and whatever I hold in my possession.'' he explained.

"Invisibility... that's cool.'' Yosuke commented with a grin.

"Now I understand the situation and the purpose of my son getting such powers. I guess the two of you came all the way here to recruit my son for the Coalition.'' Alexander pointed out.

"To sum it all up then yeah." Dan admitted.

"I see." Angela mused before turning her attention to her son, "So what do you think, Xander?'' she asked.

Xander thought about it, "Honestly... I want to join... I want to help other people but I believe I just can't leave you behind." he confessed.

"Son... I believe you should join. If this is something that you want, then who are we to stop you.'' Alexander stated.

"My boy. You are all grown-up, you are capable of making the right decisions. Don't worry about us, we'll be fine.'' Angela said with a smile.

"You should join brother. I believe you'll become a fine hero that will make us and everyone proud." Claudia said with a smile.

"Father... Mother... Claudia...'' Xander muttered before smiling, "Thank you. I promise, I will do my best and I will make you proud." he declared which earns him nods of appreciation from his family.

Yosuke then spoke, "Nice seeing family moments like this. Compare to mine, they're making me work like a horse.'' he grumbled only to be shut up when Dan puts him in a headlock.

Later that day, Xander packs up his things and was ready to go. But before he go, his father gave him a cane sword with his family's crest and told him to make not only them but also the Campbell House proud. After saying their goodbyes, Dan & Yosuke along with Xander left the place by entering a portal that leads to Neo-City.

After her brother left, Claudia stares in the skies for a minute before entering the mansion. Unbeknownst to her, a strange light is seen making it's way to her home.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile at Neo-City, Hikari, Nao and Nipa were flying around in their Strikers one Sunday morning when they then heard the familiar sound of bagpipes playing and they thought it was the Scotsman playing but the sound of the music didn't sound disturbing but it sounded mellow, soothing and relaxing & when they flew to the running court, they saw the source of the music, at first they thought it was the Scotsman but upon closer look, it was someone else, the person was playing bagpipes but it sounded very soothing and relaxing, the young Scotsman stopped to look up and see the flying Witches, he then waved at them with a smile and they waved back.

Then suddenly Nipa's Strikers broke down and she was gonna crash, when she was closing in on the ground, she was headed straight for someone, "LOOK OUT!" she called out and by the time the person turned around, Nipa was a few feet away from him and instead of moving out of the way, the person screamed in fright because of how fast and sudden Nipa was charging towards him & then Nipa crashed right into the person and they tumbled to the ground and strangely, Nipa's Strikers flew off of her legs and the two ended up in an awkward position with Nipa on top and when Nipa came to, she saw the person who was a boy, "Ah! Gome! I'm really sorry!" she apologized.

The boy was a bit dizzy and when he set his eyes on her and sat up, something unexpected happened. He cupped both of Nipa's cheeks with both his hands, "Mommy, is that you?" he asked a bit disoriented.

"Eh?!" was all Nipa could say as she blushed, because of what he suddenly did.

"Mommy! I missed you!" he exclaimed as he gave Nipa a tight hug which made her blush.

Suddenly, three Newts appeared out of nowhere and one of them spoke, "Get her!" And they went on Nipa and she got out of the boy's hug as she was being tickle tortured by the newts and then the boy got the newts off of Nipa, "Hey! Stop hurting Mommy!" he cried as he grabbed Nipa in a hug again, embarrassing her.

As this is going on, we see Eustace from a distance watering some plants, he can hear them from a far while rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"Oy! She's not yer mother ye disorented bafoon!" a voice scolded.

The boy and Nipa turned to see the Scottish guy along with Hikari and Nao approaching them, "She's not?" he asked dumbly.

"Look closer." the Scot said with a deadpan look.

The other boy then put his glasses that were on his forehead over his eyes and saw clearly, "Oh, sorry about that" he said with an innocent smile as he let's go of Nipa.

"It's... fine...'' Nipa replied nervously.

"By the way, who are you people?" Hikari asked.

The Scot then spoke, "A pleasure ta meet ye girls, name's Flannery Faulkner and this is me brother." he introduced himself while pointing to the other boy.

 **Flannery Faulkner**

Flannery is a tall young adult with short messy ginger hair, fair skin, average build, a goatee on his chin and green eyes. He's clad in a white shirt sleeve muscle shirt with a black symbol of a falcon, a pair of black cargo shorts under a dark green kilt, a small pouch hung on his right hip, bagpipes hung on the back of his left hip, white socks, black strapped combat boots, silver armor pauldrons on his shoulders and a claymore strapped to his back.

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Wilbur Simons, but you can call me Willie, what's your name?" the other boy introduced himself before asking.

 **Wilbur "Willie" Simons**

Wilbur is young adult an inch shorter than Flannery with short dirty blonde hair, lean build, pale skin and black eyes. He wears a white long sleeve shirt under a gray pullover sweater, black trousers, a dark blue fanny pack around his waist, white socks, gray snow boots, a white lab coat with a blaster hidden inside the inner left pocket and a pair of square framed glasses that he wears on top of his head.

The Witches already introduced themselves and they along with Flannery sweat dropped at that and Flannery speculated that Willie's still a bit disoriented and Nipa reintroduced themselves.

"Oooh! Nipa, that's a really funny name" Willie said cheerfully while clapping his hands which got Nipa embarrassed after hearing that and Nao couldn't help but snicker while Hikari chuckked nervously,"But your name sounds kinda pretty." he admitted as Nipa blushed at that, then Willie narrowed his eyes while his right hand was holding his glasses to his face, "Huh... you look almost exactly like my mommy, only younger looking." he mused much to the Witches' surprise.

And before they could ask anything, a voice interrupted, "Hey! Where have you guys been! I've been looking all over for you!" the voice said as the Witches along with Flannery and Willie turned to see someone approaching towards them.

"We've been relaxing while waiting for you, ye lazy ouf." Flannery replied.

And before the suited man can retort, he noticed Nao and went to her, "Hey there, names Chester Blakely but you can call me Chess, wanna go out sometime?" he asked smoothly while raising his eyebrow up and down.

 **Chester "Chess" Blakely**

Chester is a young man the same height as Willie with short combed back spiky black hair, slim build, tan skin and amber eyes. He's clad in a black business suit composed of a white button up long sleeve shirt with a black necktie under a black button up vest, an open black business jacket, a golden wristwatch on his left wrist, a pair of black pants with a belt, black socks and black dress shoes.

Nao glares at him in disgust. Suddenly, Chess receives a painful straight to the face courtesy of Keisuke Hijikata, before falling down on the concrete.

"Don't you ever, ever dare flirt with Nao again!" Keisuke warned before walking away as Nao watches him go in appreciation.

"Aaaahaaa! My beautiful face!" Chess shouted in pain while rolling around in pain while his brothers were laughing. "Ha ha! Well tha's what ye get fer flirting with a lassie who's younger than you, ye mongeral ha ha ha!" Flannery said in laughter.

"Shut up!" Chess whimpered while still holding his face.

"Sorry about that, he can be a handful sometimes." Willie apologized to Nao.

"As you can see, tha's our other brother Chester Blakely but we call him Chess and he's the CEO of his family's company." Flannery said as he introduced the still squirming Chess.

Hikari stares at then, "Um... I don't want to be rude... but you three don't look like brothers." she pointed out.

Flannery nodded with a smile, "Aye, yer right with that lassie, we aren't related by blood but we share a brotherly bond." he replied much to the girl's awe.

"So what are you guys doing here?'' Nao asked.

"Aye! We are here ta join the Heroes Coalition.'' Flannery replied, "If it's not any trouble, can ya lass take us to the receptionist?'' he asked.

Nipa scracthes her cheeks, "I don't know... we're pretty new here ourselves.'' she admitted. Then she noticed Eustace, still watering some plants from the distance, "Ah! Maybe he can help! He's been here longer than us." she suggested.

The Witches along with the brothers(with Flannery dragging Chess by the leg) approaches Eustace, whom had his back turn, "Excuse me, Mister Eustace, may we have a moment of your time?'' Hikari asked.

Eustace responded by turning to them while wearing a large scary mask, "OOGA BOOGA BOOGA!" he shouted.

"WAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" the Witches and the brothers screamed in fright before breaking into a run with poor Chess getting dragged from behind.

Eustace then took off his mask, "Yehehehehe...'' he laughed as Shizune approaches him and whacks his head with a rolling pin, "Ow!" he yelped turning to Shizune whom has a disappointed look on her face, "What did I do?" he asked rubbing his head.

 **I thank AuraBolter again for his awesome OCs.**

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	42. Just a Normal Day 4

Things was not going well for Joey.

After Joey's frustration elevates, he tries to let off some steam in the training area but after going all out, it didn't work and he could still hear those echos and then his frustration turns into depression and when he gets depressed, he drinks ice cold orange juice to try to make it go away but it doesn't work and then Kylie goes to their room and when she tries to enter, the door's locked and she tries to see if Joey's inside, he would tell her to go away and when Kylie phased through the door with magic, she saw him on his bed with his pillow covering his head and Joey's twin tries to cheer him up after looking through what's wrong using her _Gift_ but it didn't work and what worried her most was that there was one thing that Joey kept hearing in his head "Go play Hangman".

Not wanting her brother to stay like this, she thought of a solution.

Kylie then made a mad dash towards the lounge, surprisingly not much people are seen inside. She then saw Hikari, Nao, Nipa, Ozzy, Suzie, Corona, Cloudia, Dac, Juniper, the three brothers and the new recruit, Xander, on one corner of the lounge.

And strange enough, they're playing Hangman with Ozzy standing in front of a whiteboard.

"You got one last chance to get the right answer, Chess! Do it right.'' Ozzy egged.

"Pfft! Puh-lease... I can solve this with my eyes closed." Chess scoffed before staring at the whiteboard with a serious expression, "Hmm... it's a starfish!" he claimed with a big smile.

"Wrong!" Ozzy quipped before writing the answer on the board, "It's sunfish! This puzzle only had six letters.'' he stated as he draws the left leg.

"NOOOOOO!" Chess cried dramatically before falling into fours, "Why? Why life is so unfair?!" he yelled while pounding his fist on the floor.

"Yer getting overdramatic, ye mongrel.'' Flannery pointed out with a blank look.

"Unbelievable! A gentlemen shouldn't act like that in his defeat!" Xander exclaimed in disappointment.

"He wasn't much of a gentlemen to begin with.'' Nao grumbled.

Cloudia, on her trinket, floated above Chess, "Oh~ poor baby... should I give you comfort." she offered.

Chess then perked up, "Oh yeah! Pretty please!" he replied with a shit-eating grin, but his grin turns into a frown when Cloudia's trinket rains down on him, "Thank you... I appreciate the comfort...'' he replied sarcastically with gritted teeth.

Cloudia then let's out a lady-like laugh, "Ahahaha! You're welcome.'' she said before floating back to Corona and Dac.

Xander watches her with a sigh, "I am glad that my sister isn't like that." he mused.

"Wasn't your sister's name, Claudia?'' Juniper asked tipping her glasses.

"They're names does sounds the same... Cloudia... Claudia..'' Xander mused.

Dac then noticed Kylie approaching them, "Hey it's Kylie!" he pointed out.

Ozzy then turns to the younger Hollard, "Hey Kylie!" he greeted, "What's up! Wanna play hangman with us?'' he offered only for Kylie to kick the whiteboard down, "Hey! What's was that for?!" he demanded with a stern look.

Kylie ignores him and turns her attention to Hikari, "Hikari, I need your help?!" she exclaimed.

Hikari blinks in response, "Umm... for what?'' she asked in confusion.

Kylie took a deep breath before speaking, "Joey is depressed and I'm afraid that something bad might happen if he doesn't snap out of it!" she exclaimed.

"Ugh... I think Counselor Kirby could help him if he's depressed.'' Corona pointed out, "But why, Hikari?'' she asked.

"Yeah... that seems pretty odd. No offense but I don't think Hikari can help with his depression.'' Juniper added.

"It has to be Hikari! She is the only one I know who can snap him out of his depression!" Kylie insisted.

"And pray tell us why?'' Cloudia asked while looking at her nails.

Kylie then looks around nervously, "Well... you see... it's... umm...'' she stammered.

Chess groans in annoyance, "Well, what is it? Why do you need Hikari's help?" he yelled.

And feeling herself turn red because Kylie can't believe she's gonna say it, she took a deep breath, "HIKARI KARIBUCHI! JOEY HAS A CRUSH ON YOU!" she yelled.

Hikari blinks for a minute as she tries to process what she just heard, "Eh?'' she said, "EEEEEEHHHH?!" she shouted while her face turns red in shock.

Kylie then turns to everyone, "Eh... you guys are not surprised?" she asked in confusion.

"Puh-lease... his crush on her is pretty obvious as Adam's crush on Corona.'' Cloudia replied offhandedly.

"Cloudia!" Corona squawked in embarrassment.

Flannery let's out a chuckle, "Ahahaha! I may just recently met Joey but I already discovered that he had a thing for the young lassie." he commented.

"That... and Ozzy tittle-tattled it to everyone." Suzie revealed with a blank look.

Kylie gave Ozzy a glare whom raised his arms in surrender before turning her attention to Hikari, "How about it, Hikari? Would you help my brother with his current dilemma!" she begged.

Hikari could only look down in deep thoughts.

 **bzzzttt...**

Joey is seen sitting under the Sakura tree with him leaning on the trunk as he was looking at the sky, still looking depressed, when he heard someone call his name and when he turned, he saw it was Hikari.

"Oh, hey Hikari." Joey greeted.

Hikari then approaches him, "Can I sit down next to you" she asked.

Joey nodded, "Uhh... sure..." he replied.

Hikari then sat down next to him, "Umm... Joey, you've been acting strange in the past few days.'' she pointed out, "Is there's something wrong?" she asked.

Joey then looks away, "Don't want to talk about it.'' he replied.

"Joey..." Hikari insisted.

Joey sighed remembering what Gelman told him before as he spoke, "Well... I don't know what's wrong with me, all I wanted to do was help and some of the other trainees didn't seem to want it, I understand since we're all trainees, but they could've said it politely instead of being rude." he said, "And I can't sleep well, I keep having repeated dreams of Mahiru calling me an idiot, I hated it, and I even hated her for calling my father's training routine idiotic!" he said as he balled his fist and then he took a deep breath and calmed down, "I understand since she was being controlled, but you see, my dad invented it himself and he made it to train new soldiers so that they can improve in becoming faster, stronger, smarter and sharper and he took pride in it, sure, some new recruits thought he was crazy due to how they had to dodge blank bullets while they were doing ten laps when they were on the Extreme Route but as days went by, they started respecting him for helping them improve some of their skills." he said, "Somehow, I took pride in dad's training routine too, since it was what helped me, Kylie, Ozzy and Suzie improve after getting our _Gifts_ and it helped us have no problem with the training here even though they're different and she insulted my dad's pride in helping others improve and that's what made me mad." he said as he then let out a sigh, "After the adventure we had in your world, I realized how arrogant I was into thinking that I could almost withstand anything thanks to my _Gift_ and the trained skills I have now, but after getting a beat down from that Flying punk, I realized how long ways I have yet to go and it's kinda obvious since I came here recently and now..." he said with a sigh, "I have no idea what to do and it got me thinking, was it a mistake to be here or maybe... I don't know." he said, having nothing else to say.

Hikari nodded in understanding, "I see... Joey... I understand that your frustration and I understand what you're going through." she said, "I understand that you took pride of the training your father created. But Joey... not everything in life is all full of acceptance and gratitude. Sure, there are those who would appreciate things and those who don't, but that's just life. It's okay to be frustrated but it's not all right to be depressed." she stated before taking a deep breath, "Joey... I want you to listen to me and listen well..." she trails, "First things first! Never take pride of anything! Pride is the parent of destruction, pride will only eat your mind, your heart and soul alive! Instead, just be proud! Be happy! If your father's training did what's best for you then just be proud of it! Tell everyone that you owe this training of what you are today! And there's nothing wrong of what you experienced back in my world! Life is a journey with problems to solve, lessons to learn, but most of all, experience to enjoy!" she said before smiling, "So... don't beat yourself to it, everything and every thing will be just fine.'' she said.

Joey stares at her for a minute as he let everything she told him process in his mind, he then let's out a smile as he wrapped Hikari in a warm hug, "Thanks Hikari, I needed that." he muttered as Hikari returned the hug.

Joey then suddenly fell asleep and well... Hikari also fell asleep and they were seem sleeping while cuddling each other while under the Sakura Tree. From the distance, we see everyone from Ozzy's group watching them.

Kylie brought out her Trans Lancer and pointed it at everyone, "Ruin my big brother's moment and you're gonna get it!" she said darkly with one of her eyes shadowed and with a shining red eye which scared Ozzy and Suzie, the rest just roll their eyes in annoyance.

Cloudia let's out a scoff, "Really? Then tell that to her!" she pointed out.

"Her?!" Kylie repeated in confusion.

"Korra!" a voice shouted.

The shout both startled Joey and Hikari awake, they look up to see an old woman looking down at them with a stern look.

 **Lunch Lady**

 **Olive**

Olive is an old woman with brown hair tied in bun, dark eyes and red lips. She is currently wearing gray kimono with red obi wrapped around her waist underneath a white apron, white socks and slippers. She had a cigarette on her mouth.

"This Sakura Tree is a meditation and relaxation spot! Not for anyone to sleep over! If the two of you are tired and want to sleep together, then got to your rooms! Jesus Christ!" Olive chastised.

Both Hikari and Joey quickly stood up and bowed in apology, "Were sorry, ma'am." the latter said.

Olive blows out a smoke before waving her hand, "All right... just go.'' she shooed before walking away.

Hikari and Joey looks at each other in confusion before walking away. Meanwhile, Kylie had her jaw open in disbelief while the rest already left, leaving her along with Ozzy and Suzie to processed what just happened.

"Wha... wha... what?!" Kylie exclaimed in shock, "Ugh... she just had to ruin their moment?!" she lamented.

"Grandma Olive does have a point though, that Sakura Tree isn't meant for sleeping. She told me several times not to fall asleep while I meditate." Suzie stated.

"Really? I wonder why.'' Ozzy mused.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later that evening at the St. Harmony Island, we see the New Age Avengers along with their honorary members and Tony Jaa gathered around the campfire while Marcus is strumming a guitar as they all sing.

 _Glory glory, hallelujah_

 _Since I lay my burden down_

 _Glory glory, hallelujah_

 _Since I lay my burden down_

 _Glory glory, hallelujah_

 _Since I lay my burden down_

 _Glory glory, hallelujah_

 _Since I lay my burden down_

"Everybody!" Eddy cheered as they continue to sing.

Meanwhile as the gang are merrily singing from the beach coast, on top of a nearby cliff we see Bow Hothoof watching them with an amused grin on his face.

"Who knew this kids and few adults knows a worship song." Bow mused with a chuckle.

"They seem to be having fun.'' a voice commented.

Bow's head perk up in surprise but smiled at the familiar voice, "It's good to see you again... Kratos Aurion.'' he greeted.

 **Former Hero of the Great War**

 **Kratos Aurion**

Kratos is a tall man with shoulder-length red spiky hair and red eyes. He is currently wearing a dark cape-like mantle over a dark tight tank top, two blue strapped belts, dark pants, dark arm sleeves with white cuffs, black & white boots with blue straps.

"It's good to see you too, my friend." Kratos greeted.

"How are ya? I thought you're in Derris-Kharlan, right now." Bow pointed out.

"I'm doing good. I visit this island from time to time, this place is very peaceful that it calms me.'' Kratos replied as he watches the gang singing at the coast, "Heh... it reminds me of the times when you guys used to do something like that during our travels.'' he mused.

Bow let's out a hearty laugh, "Yeah! Eddie Riggs would play his guitar, Son Goku and Hulk Hogan would sing horribly, Vegeta would yell at them to shut up and the Ghostbusters would calm them down. Ahahaha! Yeah those were the good times." he mused.

Kratos let's out a smile, "I heard that your daughter is part of the new Dimensional Heroes.'' he pointed out.

"Yup! And I can't be anymore prouder than her! Plus, she's not alone, our friend's daughters are also part of the Dimensional Heroes.'' Bow replied with a grin.

"I see... still can't believe that your daughters would become heroes as well." Kratos mused, "By the way... I've heard some rumors..." he trails, "Is it true? That... they're alive?'' he asked.

Bow took a deep breath before nodding, "I don't know if it's true or not but I can only hope." he replied.

"Are you going to find them?" Kratos asked.

Bow nodded, "Yeah... someone needs to find them... their family needs them, their daughter needs them.'' he replied before looking at the night sky, "I believe... the Bright Mac and Pear Butter are alive, somewhere out there.'' he stated.

Kratos also looks at the night sky, "I do so too.'' he said.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	43. New Arrivals and an Unexpected Arrival

Inside the dorms, we see Adam and Andres exiting a room, with the former looking all nervous but determined while the latter is excited. Adam is currently wearing a white hoodie jacket over a red t-shirt with the White Fang symbol, white jeans and blue & white sneakers, in contrast to his usual attire.

"So, Hermano... are you ready for your 'date' with Corona?'' Andres asked with a grin.

Adam took a deep breath, "Ready as I can be!" he declared while holding up a bouquet of flowers.

"Still can't believe she agreed to go out with you.'' Andres mused before shrugging, "Oh well... let's check things first!" he said, "Nice attire... check! Flowers... check!" he counted before bringing a mouth spray, "Now open up, baby boy!" he said as Adam opens his mouth as the idol sprays it.

"AAAKK!" Adam squawked as he let's out a few cough, "That's a perfume!" he exclaimed.

Andres looks at the bottle in hand, "Oops... but you smell good.'' he said, "Now get 'em, tiger!" he said with a grin.

Adam nodded as he walks away while Andres watches him with a proud look.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later that day as Adam takes Corona around the city, a taxi arrives in front of the Coalition. And coming out from the taxi was the Heroes Coalition's executive officer, Dam Gotanda.

"All right girls, were here.'' Dan declared as he lights up a cigarette. He is currently wearing a blue polo shirt, black jeans and red & white rubber shoes.

Then three girls got off the taxi. The girls are revealed to be Houki Shinonono, Cecilia Alcott and Lingyin Huang or Rin, the three girls are students from the IS Academy.

"So this is the Heroes Coalition.'' Houki mused. She is currently wearing a dark hooded leather jacket over a blue blouse, red frilly skirt and yellow strapped heels.

"Sugoi... it looks like a castle.'' Cecilia marveled at the sight of the facility. She is currently wearing a gray blazer jacket over a green knee-length dress, white thigh-high socks and black heels.

"Yeah... it's a lot bigger than the IS Academy.'' Rin said in agreement. She is currently wearing a yellow short-sleeve crop top underneath a brown overall dress with orange belt wrapped around her waist, black knee-high socks and black boots with pink cylinder buckles.

Houki then turns to the executive officer, "Is everyone here right now?" she asked.

Dan blew out a smoke before speaking, "If your talking Ichika and the others, they're not here right now." he replied much to their disappointment, "Ichika is currently on a mission with his fellow Solo Heroes while Laura, Charlotte, Kanzashi and Honne are on a mission as well with their respective teams while Shizune is somewhere around the facility, and it'll be a while for them to come back." he explained.

"I see." Houki replied.

"Before we go in let me remind you girls, that you girls are thin on ice with us. The reason we accepted you in the Coalition it's because Charlotte, Laura and Ichika himself put a good word for the three of you. But if the three if you did something to Ichika nor Kanzashi, I myself won't hesitate to axe the three of you outta here.'' Dan warned with narrowed eyes.

The girls can't help but feel intimidated by Dan's ultimatum. Originally, they would talk back at anyone who intimidates them but since Dan is one of the highest officials at the Coalition, they decided not to talk back. Not wanting to get anymore at his bad side, the girls nodded in response.

And with that, Dan and the trio of new recruits made their way towards the main entrance. Dan then advised them to wait at the entrance as he went to get them a guide. As they wait, Cecilia decided to look around, checking out the paintings hung on the wall.

"Those are some nice paintings." Cecilia commented. She then looks at the next one and her eyes widen in bewilderment, she is now staring at a large portrait of Eddy sitting on a comfy chair near a fire place... while wearing a bathrobe and a glass of wine in hand, "My goodness!" she gasped, "Why such portrait is hung up here?!" she exclaimed in shock.

"Eddy put it there." a voice said.

Cecilia flinched from the voice, she turns around to see Dac standing behind her. Dac then proceeds to remove the portrait off the wall before walking away much to Cecilia's bewilderment.

Meanwhile, Xander is seen wandering in the hallways admiring everything and went arrived at the main entrance, he didn't see where he was going until he bumped into Cecilia as they both fell backwards. After hearing a voice a woman yelping, Xander snaps out of his daze and saw who he bumped into, "Oh my!" he said as he picked up his cane with his left hand, stood up as he approaches Cecilia and went to one knee and offered her a hand, "My apologies madam, I wasn't looking where I was going and I didn't see you right away." he said in an apologetic tone.

"Mou! Why does this had to happen to me?! You really should watch where you going, you-" Cecilia ranted but when she looked up, she stopped talking as her blue eyes met green eyes as both of them were starring at each other like they were in a trance. Right in front of her... was a very handsome young man.

Xander snapped out of his trance first and offered her a hand, "May I help you stand milady?" he asked politely.

Cecilia blushed at that and took his hand, _"His hand... it's... it's very firm and warm... "_ she thought as Xander helped her up from the floor.

After letting go of her hand, Xander bowed in apology with his right hand on his chest as he spoke, "I apologize again for making you fall down, miss," he said once again in an apologetic tone.

"Ah! It's okay! I'm fine!" Cecilia reassured as she took a deep breath, "By the way, my name is Cecilia Alcott and I'm new here.'' she introduced herself.

"Cecilia, my, what a lovely name." Xander mused as it made Cecilia blush again, Xander then bowed again as he introduced himself, "It's a pleasure to meet you, I am Alexander Campbell the Second, but you can call me Xander." he said, "Hello and Privet." he greeted.

"It's nice to meet you, Xander." Cecilia greeted with a small curtsy, "Are you perhaps, Russian?'' she asked.

"Part Russian." Xander replied, "I'm practically British" he said.

"British?'' Cecilia repeated, "So am I!" she declared brightly.

As Xander and Cecilia are getting acquainted, Houki and Rin approaches them, "Hey Cecilia." the latter called, "Who's douche?" she asked rudely.

Cecilia gasped in shock, "My! Rin that was very rude!" she scolded.

Xander then let's out a chuckle, "No worries, I'm not offended. It's a pleasure to meet you, I am Alexander Campbell the Second, but you can call me Xander." he introduced himself, "Hello and Privet." he greeted.

"Ah great... I hope you're not one of those high and mighty snot-nosed brats.'' Rin replied bluntly.

Before Cecilia could scold Rin again, Xander let's out another chuckle, "Rest assure. I am not one of those stereotyped nobles." he replied.

Dac then walks pass then while carrying a two refrigerators on his shoulders, "He's a real gentlemen." he quipped as he walks away.

The girls were bewildered by Dac's strength as Xander let's out another chuckle, "What he said.'' he said with a smile.

Then Kylie, Suzie and Penny came in one corner they saw Xander with Cecilia. Sparkles then began to appear in Kylie's eyes and as fast as lightning, she found herself hugging Cecilia, which startled the blonde, "Eeeeeyaaaaaahhh! You're so adorable and cuuute!" she shouted, although Cecilia and Penny were shocked, Xander was unfazed and only sweat dropped. Then Kylie saw Houki and Rin are there as well, she then let's go of Cecilia and quickly cuddled Rin, much to her annoyance.

And before Kylie could go and cuddle Houki, Penny stopped her by grabbing her shoulders, "Okay, that's enough hugging for you, Kylie!" Penny scolded as she drags Kylie away from the girls.

"My apologies, our friend Kylie tends to hug people who she sees cute and she can't control herself sometimes" Xander reasoned.

"Then tell her the value of personal space!" Rin exclaimed angrily.

Meanwhile, Suzie starts staring at Houki and then the both of them start staring at each other and there was intense silence between the both of them until they both bow to each other as a sign of mutual understanding.

"Well... that's an odd greeting...'' Rin pointed out with a blank look.

After a few greetings, though there's a small bad blood with Rin towards Kylie, everyone got along just fine. Dan then came back with their guide which turns to be Anna Maymorie. Xander, Kylie, Suzie and Penny decided to join them in the tour which Dan allowed.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later that night at St. Harmony Island, we go to one part of the island and we saw Yoshika and XY Girl sitting on a grassy field right beside their tent as they sat around the campfire.

XY let's out a sigh, "Hey, Yoshika..." she called, "How long have we been in this island?'' she asked. XY is currently wearing a white top, black tight leggings and white sneakers.

Yoshika then check on her tablet before shrugging, "Beats me." she replied casually. She is currently wearing a blue t-shirt, a light-blue jogging pants and white rubber shoes.

XY then let's out another sigh. She then looks up the starry night skies before letting out a smile, "I had to admit though, this place is wonderful. I wouldn't mind having a vacation here with my sister.'' she mused.

Yoshika giggled, "I believe President Mario will allowed that. This island do belong to the Coalition.'' she pointed out.

Then suddenly, Marcus came out walking towards them, "Ugh... men, my training is suicide.. woohoo-hoo-hoo... ahaha... it hurts...'' he moaned as he rubs his back. Marcus is currently shirtless which shows off his slim yet fit physique along with a dark-blue tattered jeans and white rubber shoes. "I'm telling you... Tony Jaa is a monster when comes to training...'' he groaned.

Yoshika was unfazed by Marcus being shirtless, XY on the other hand had her face lit-up in red up to eleven, "W-w-w-what t-t-the h-hell are y-you think are y-y-y-you d-d-doing barging a-around here s-s-shirtless!?" XY exclaimed before looking away. This was the first time in her life that she saw Marcus without a shirt.

"It got ripped off from my training..." Marcus grumbled, "Ugh... Yoshika, do ya have any painkillers for back pain?'' he asked.

"It's in my medical bag.'' Yoshika replied pointing at a bag placed besides the tent.

"Thanks.'' Marcus said as he went to her bag.

XY then leaned towards Yoshika, "Oi.., how come your not bothered by Marcus walking around shirtless?!" she whispered still with a red face.

"I don't mind." Yoshika quipped, "I've already seen Rolf without a shirt countless times already." she admitted with a smile.

XY stares at Yoshika as if she'd grown another head, "What?'' was all she could say.

Then suddenly they heard a loud explosion from the other side of the island.

"Ara~ What was that?" Yoshika asked calmly.

"That's just Eddy, Panooki and Mumbo doing something at their training spot. Practicing a new manuever or whatever.'' Marcus replied as he kept looking inside Yoshika's medical bag.

"What are those Homo Erectus even thinking?!" XY groaned in annoyance.

 **bzzzttt...**

In another part of the island, we go to another beach side and here we see Eddy, Panooki and Mumbo doing something... whatever they're up to.

"Are you ready, Panooki?!" Eddy called out. He is currently wearing a white t-shirt, red shorts, sandals and a hairnet worn around his head.

Panooki let's out a grin as she brought out a large club, "I'm ready, Eddy!" she replied. She is currently wearing a pink onesie pajamas and white bunny slippers.

"Ready-Eddy.'' Eddy mused, "I like the sound of that.'' he admitted with smile before turning to his left, "Okay, Mumbo! Let it rip!" he commanded.

Mumbo, whom is currently in his usual attire, nodded and fires a cannon towards Panooki. The Desponican then responded by slamming the club at the shot which was sent flying to the sky, creating a large explosion... aka fireworks.

"Woohoo! That was a blast!" Eddy cheered.

"Miss Panooki's strength and precise aiming never cease to amaze.'' Mumbo mused.

"All right! One more! One more!" Panooki shouted in glee as she hops up and down.

Suddenly a large swirling blue vortex appeared from the sky much to the trio's shock.

"The sky is retaliating! Run and hide!" Eddy shouted in fear.

And with that, the trio ran behind the bushes as the blue swirling vortex drops a girl to the sandy beach before disappearing in an instance. A few seconds later, the trio peek their heads out from the bushes.

"Is it gone?'' Eddy asked.

"I think it is... and it drop something on the sands." Panooki pointed out.

"That's not something... that's someone.'' Mumbo corrected.

The trio then approaches the unconscious girl that was drop off from the sky. The girl was pretty tall and had a pale complexion and a fair skin tone, and had a voluptuous figure. She had a long blonde waist-length hair with a pink ombre. She is currently wearing a half-sleeved white shirt with a blue sailor-style collar attached at the lower part of her neck and it connects a thin orange tie that is laced through a loop at the end of the shirt, making a little part of the tie to reach the skirt. The skirt reaches around the upper thighs and is a blue-colored fabric, that is accompanied by thigh-length black socks and brown slip-on shoes. But her most notable trait is her was the large red ribbon on her head.

"Umm... does anyone know her?" Panooki asked in confusion.

"I don't know. Never met her before." Eddy replied as he scratches the back of his head.

"Ugh... I think she's waking up.'' Mumbo pointed out.

The girl, like what Mumbo said, is waking up. Slowly and groggily opening her aquatic blue eyes, the girl looks around and her eyes landed at the trio looking down at her. And by instincts, she quickly sprung up to her feet and got into a battle stance as she glares them.

"Who are you people?! And where the heck am I?!" the girl demanded.

Her glare scars both Eddy and Mumbo with the former jumping into the latter's arms. Panooki, despite her bubbly personality, remained calm, "Please calm down... we meant no harm.'' she reasoned.

The girl was about to speak again when a voice interrupted them.

"Oi! Will you guys keep the explosions to a minimum!" a voice suggested.

Everyone turns to their left to see Ichigo Kurosaki walking towards them. He is currently wearing a light-blue sweater jacket over a white tank top, light-blue sweatpants and white sneakers, Ichigo then noticed the new girl with them and his eyes widen when he recognized the girl.

"What the?!" Ichigo gaped, "What are you doing here?!" he asked in shock.

"Ah! Kurosaki-san!" the girl replied as she recognized Ichigo.

"Ichii... you know this girl?'' Panooki asked.

"This girl is Chitoge Kirisaki." Ichigo replied revealing the girl's name, "I met her during the J Battle Festival back in the Jump World." he explained.

 **High School Student**

 **Chitoge Kirisaki**

Chitoge then made her way towards Ichigo, "Nee... can you tell me where I am? Or are we back in the Jump World for another J Battle Festival?" she asked.

"No we're not in the Jump World. But were currently in Neo-Earth and on an island called St. Harmony Island.'' Ichigo replied much to her surprise.

"Eh?! But what am I doing here then?!" Chitoge asked in panic.

Then Mumbo still carrying Eddy in his arms walks towards them, "I think we can explain things to you but we need everyone to know what's going on.'' Eddy suggested.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	44. Drop, Drop and Pull

**This chapter occur between Brave Adventurers' Travels: Tales of Berseria and Dimensional Heroes Revolution: Triple Deluxe Redux.**

Walking in the halls of the Training Facility, we see the Mississippi Gang along with Penny and Hikari having a nice chat, when Hikari noticed something outside from the distance.

"Hmm... what's going on outside?" Hikari pointed out.

Everyone looks out from the window and outside they saw a lot of Bearpenters building a new facility. Kylie then let's out a squeal upon setting sights on the creatures, "Eeeeee! They're so cute!" she squealed in delight.

Kylie was about to run outside to give each creature's a hug but unfortunately for her, Suzie quickly grabs the back of her shirt, stopping in her in an instant, "Oh no, you don't! They're in the middle of work, so you can't hug any of them or at all.'' she scolded.

"Eeehh...'' Kylie whined.

"But what's up with the new building?'' Joey asked in confusion.

"Well... from what I heard, they're building a new training facility as the number of trainees in this place is getting bigger. But other than that, I had no idea." Ozzy explained.

"You're correct about that. But that building will be used for the upcoming tryouts.'' a voice claimed.

They turn around where the source of voice is and right behind them was Kim Possible and another ghost girl floating beside her.

"Once the building is finished, things will get hectic for the next days.'' Kim claimed with a smile. She is currently wearing a green tank top that fully bared her midriff, blue 3/4-length Capri jeans and a pair of plain white canvas tennis shoes.

Kylie's eyes sparkles upon setting sights on Kim, "Eeeee! Kim Possible!" she squealed as she dashed forward to hug her.

But Kim stops her by stopping the younger Hollard with a finger on the forehead. "I appreciate the gesture, sweetie but I'm pretty battered up from my previous mission, so a hug is something I don't need right now.'' she reasoned.

"Then how about I heal you, right now?!" Kylie offered with a big smile.

Kim chuckled, "I appreciated the offer but there's nothing serious." she replied making Kylie pout.

Meanwhile, the others are staring in awe at the ghost girl in front of them, specially Suzie whom can't mesmerized at what she's seeing.

The ghost girl noticed their staring and gave them a smile, "Hello." she greeted, "First time meeting a ghost?'' she asked.

"Uh-huh...'' Ozzy replied dumbly.

"This is the first time I ever meet a living ghost.'' Penny admitted.

"Ugh... I'm already dead so what I'm not what you called a 'living ghost'.'' the ghost girl reminded with a finger quote, "Anyway... my name is Clarity Dresden, and I'm a Solo Hero." she introduced herself.

 **Solo Hero**

 **Clarity Dresden**

Clarity, like stated above is a ghost, a pale-white ghost. She had a white razor bob cut hair with her bangs covering her left eye and she had dark eyes. She is currently wearing a long sleeve shirt underneath a long ladies' vest, white skirt and a genie-like tail.

"Woah! You're a solo hero too! That's amazing!" Hikari praised.

"Thanks." Clarity replied.

"She's also the only person in the Coalition to defeat Marcus in a sparring match." Kim added.

"Ano?!" Joey exclaimed in shock, "Then that means you're a lot stronger than General Kane!" he pointed out in awe.

Clarity scoffed, "Puh-lease! While I do technically won the match, I never really defeated him.'' she admitted, "Marcus just ran away from me when he saw me." she stated.

"He ran away?'' Ozzy repeated, "But why?" he asked.

"It turns out that Marcus' biggest fear are actually ghost, I don't know why but he just can't stand the sight of us. I'm pretty offended but I understand.'' Clarity explained with her arms crossed.

"I see... so his fear are ghosts.'' Joey mused while thinking of something.

"I know that look and don't even try. Marcus may be afraid of ghost, REAL ghosts mind you, and if you wanna try and scare him, it won't work.'' Clarity advised.

"Why is that?" Suzie asked.

"Marcus can identify and distinguished what's things that is real or not. Meaning... he knows which ghost is real and which is not.'' Clarity explained.

"So no matter how good you at in scaring people, he won't get scared unless he knows it's real." Kim said, "I saw many morons tried but all ended getting three german suplexes and a frog splash as retaliation from Marcus." she added as Joey snaps his fingers.

"But what about Danny? Isn't he a ghost?'' Hikari pointed out.

"A half-ghost actually. Which probably is the reason why Marcus is not afraid of him.'' Ozzy stated.

"Well... we'll see you guys around. Just look around for the tryouts.'' Kim said as she walks away followed by Clarity who waves her hand at them.

"Could we watch the tryouts?" Kylie asked.

"You can watch but you are not allowed to interfere. " Kim replied back as she and Clarity walks to a corner.

Joey hummed, "Tryouts, huh? I wonder how many people will give it a shot." he said out loud.

"Probably a lot." Ozzy replied, "And I gotta admit, the tryouts seems exciting.'' he admitted.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile, somewhere around Neo-City, we see SpongeBob and Toadal Dude riding a motorcycle while being followed by another motorcycle ridden by Nyaruto and another Yo-kai as they zipped through the streets in great speed.

"Dahahahahaha! Isn't this fun?!" SpongeBob exclaimed in glee.

"I feel that the wind and I are one - gecko!" Toadal replied with a smile as he feels the wind.

"Hey Nyaruto... won't we be violating the city's speed limits?" the Yo-kai riding behind Nyaruto.

 **Solo Hero and Yo-Kai**

 **Kamaitachi**

Kamaitachi appears as a humanoid weasel with long white hair that wears traditional Japanese robes as well a sandals.

"I think we already did - nya." Nyaruto replied with a shrug, "But we can blame everything to SpongeBob since it's his idea after all - nya.'' he said casually.

"Good point." Kamaitachi replied in agreement.

Suddenly a large swirling vortex appears above from above and before they could even react, the vortex drops down an unconscious girl right towards the motorcycle riding foursome which caused them crash on a corner of the street but they managed to land safely on their feet except SpongeBob who landed on his face.

"Ugh...everyone okay?" Kamaitachi asked in concern.

"Were okay - gecko." Toadal replied, "But what was that - gecko?" he asked in confusion.

"Guys! Check this out!" SpongeBob called as he pointed at the unconscious girl, "That blue vortex must have drop her on us." he stated.

Upon closer inspection, the girl had a long red hair tied in a loose ponytail by a red bow. She is currently wearing a blue hoodie jacket over a black crop top, blue denim shorts and brown boots.

"You think she's a victim of the blue hand?" Kamaitachi asked.

"From what we saw earlier, that is highly possible - gecko.'' Toadal replied.

SpongeBob then noticed the blood on the girl's left hip, "Holy Neptune! She's bleeding! Did we actually hit her?!" he exclaimed in panic.

Nyaruto then dove head first in a trash can, "D-d-d-d-don't w-w-w-worry... c-c-c-c-calm d-d-d-down... a-a-a-all w-w-we n-n-n-need i-i-is a t-t-t-time m-m-m-m-machine - n-n-n-nya...'' Nyaruto stuttered in nervousness.

"You're the one who should calm down - gecko!" Toadal retorted, "And what's up with you and time machine - gecko!" he exclaimed.

"First things first, we need to get this girl to Doctor Ziegler before her bleeding gets worst.'' Kamaitachi suggested.

Everyone nodded in agreement, both Kamaitachi and Nyaruto loaded the unconscious girl on their motorcycle as the four made their way towards the facility.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile at the St. Harmony Island. Chitoge was introduced to everyone by Ichigo, whom explained that they met each other back in the Jump World during the J Battle Festival. When Chitoge ask why is she there, they all come up with a conclusion that she's a victim of the Blue Hand. Then both Bow and Kratos explains everything to her about the Heroes Coalitions, the multiverse and the _Blesseds_ & _Gifts_ much to her shock but soon got over it. Chitoge was also discovered to be a _Blessed_ when Eddy's detector reacted towards her and much like Flash Sentry before, her _Gift_ is pretty dormant and is need of training. She was then offered to join the Coalition which she easily accepted as she find it interesting. Chitoge decided to stay in the island for a while and would hang out with Yoshika and XY Girl, much to the latter's annoyance.

Currently, everyone are busy doing their own training. On another part of the island, we see Jake, in his dragon form, soaring through the winds before diving down towards the ground where several poles are posted. He would soars through the post, passing them gracefully one by one while Rex, Danny and Randy watches him from the sidelines.

"So... tell me again what he is practicing about?'' Randy asked.

"He wants to learn Aerial Ace, that's what's all about.'' Rex replied with his arms crossed.

"Aerial Ace, huh?" Danny mused, "If he succeeds then he's the second person in history after Ranma Saotome to learn a Pokemon Move." he stated.

"What about Kafuu?!" Randy pointed out.

"Kafuu got his Pokemon abilities because his a _Blessed._ So he barely counts.'' Danny explained earning a nod from the ninja.

As they continue to watch Jake do his training, suddenly a blue swirling vortex appears in the sky which surprise the three boys while the dragon boy remains oblivious.

"Jake look out!" Rex called out.

Too late though, the vortex then drops down an unconscious girl on top of Jake, which sends them crashing down to the sands as the vortex vanished.

"Help! A log fell on top of me?!" Jake cried before looking back, "A female log to be precise.'' he added.

The three boys ran towards him and got the unconscious girl off him, "What the heck is going on?" Danny asked in confusion.

Upon further inspection, the girl has a fair skin accompanied with very short, navy-blue hair and radiant, red eyes. She can be mistaken as a boy due to her musculine look. Despite this, her breast size is an E, and is actually still growing. She is currently wearing khaki pants and a white shirt with a giant corn growing stem stalk weed on her red tie with a thin orange lining that goes up to her chest. She wears a blue blazer over it and wears brown shoes. The girl also wears a blue-ribbon on her head.

"First Chitoge, now this girl?!" Rex pointed out, "Is she another victim of the blue hand?'' he wondered.

"Who knows... anyway, we should take her to the cottage and wait for her to wake up." Danny suggested.

Everyone nodded in agreement as Rex carries the unconscious as they made their way towards the cottage.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile, we see a ship called the Star Speeder, owned by the Dimensional Heroes, as it makes it's way to the New World.

Inside the ship, we see a young girl walking inside the halls with a phone in hand. This is Rainbow Dash, a member of the Dimensional Heroes and is a part of the Mane Seven.

 **Dimensional Heroes Member**

 **Rainbow Dash**

Rainbow Dash is a tomboyish girl with a light-blue skin, she had a long rainbow-colored hair and had cerise eyes. She is currently wearing a blue hoodie track jacket with green & orange linings over a white t-shirt with her symbol etched on it, a dark-blue leggings with colorful thunder strike designs, a colorful sneakers and armbands.

"Men.. I can't believe that Flash is dating someone from the Heroes Coalition... I hope Princess Twilight won't get upset about this once she finds this out.'' Rainbow Dash muttered, "Then again... their relationship is doom from the very start.'' she bluntly quipped. She then checks on another message on her phone, "Oh my gosh! Sandalwood is also a dating someone?!" she exclaimed, "I better keep this a secret from Fluttershy.'' she said discreetly.

Unbeknownst to her though, a blue portal appears behind her when suddenly an arm reaches out and grabs her shoulders.

"What the?!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed in shock. She was about to retaliate but the arm quickly pulls her inside the portal before it vanished.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	45. Father and Daughter Talk

**This chapter occur between Brave Adventurers' Travels: Tales of Berseria and Dimensional Heroes Revolution: Triple Deluxe Redux.**

Rainbow Dash had no idea what just happened. All that she remembers is that she was walking in the halls of the Star Speeder when suddenly she was grabbed by the shoulders and pulls her inside a blue portal. The next thing she knows, she finds herself in an island, a very beautiful island. But now she's wondering, what the heck is going on?!

"Ugh... where am I?'' Rainbow asked no one in particular. "Gotta admit the place is breathtaking but being alone isn't cool.'' she stated. Then she heard small footsteps coming from behind which alerted her, she quickly turns around to see a strange man wearing a brown cloak and a gas mask. She then got into a battle stance as she glares at the individual, "Okay! Who are you?! Are you the one responsible for bringing me here! If so, then prepare yourself for a massive pain fest that you won't ever remember!" she declared.

The strange man then let's out a heart laugh, "Hahaha! Feisty as ever! As expected from my little angel!" he claimed.

Rainbow Dash raised an eyebrow, "What? What did you call me?" she asked in confusion. Then she recognized something, "Wait a minute... your voice... it's sounds so familiar...'' she mused as she stares at the strange man, "Just who are you?'' she asked.

The strange man then took off his mask revealing his face as Rainbow's eyes widen in shock, "It's been a while... Rainbow Dash." the man now known as Bow Hothoof greeted with a smile.

"D... d... dad...'' Rainbow muttered in shock. She then ran towards her father and hugs him, "I miss you, dad! I'm really sorry for being away from home for too long!" she said as she buries her face on his chest.

Bow then hugs her back, "I understand, sweetie. You want to go on an adventure, then who am I stop you.'' he said with a smile.

Rainbow then looks up to her with a confused look, "Wait a minute... what are you dong here? I thought you were back home?!'' she pointed out.

Bow then let's out another hearty laughter, "Hahaha! Guess I had a lot to explain to you." he replied with a grin.

 **bzzzttt...**

As everyone in the island continues with their training, Bow and Rainbow are seen sitting on a log at the top of a cliff by the beach. Bow then explained to his daughter about him being a Veteran Hero from the Heroes Coalition and being a member of the first generation Dimensional Heroes, much to Rainbow Dash's shock and awe.

"I can't believe it... my dad... is a hero? That is so awesome! I can't wait to tell the others about this!" Rainbow said in excitement, "They're gonna be so jealous that my dad is a veteran hero from the first generation Dimensional Heroes!" she exclaimed.

"Hate ta break your bubble sweetie, but your not the only one with a parent whom is part of the first Dimensional Heroes." Bow interrupted with a grin.

"What? What do you mean by that?" Rainbow asked in confusion.

"You see... your friend's parents such as Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie. All of their parents are once part of the first generation Dimensional Heroes." Bow claimed, "Your mom included." he added with a grin.

"What?! Even mom?!" Rainbow exclaimed in shock.

"Yup! And I must tell ya, your mom is one heck of a fighter.'' Bow stated with a grin.

"Woah...'' Rainbow said in awe, "But... how come you never told me any of this?" she asked.

Bow let's out a sigh, "Well... your mom and I wants you to grow up having normal looking parents. But I guess faith had something different for that." he replied, "Rainbow Dash... I heard a lot of things from your adventures with your friends and team, all of your accomplishment whether big or small, and while you had ups and downs in your adventures but you always get back up. I must say... as your father and a hero nonetheless, that I am so proud of you." he said with a smile.

A lone tears fell from Rainbow's cheek which she quickly wipes it off as she let's out a smile, "Thanks dad... I promise, I will continue doing my best." she declared with a fist pump.

Bow nodded, "I know you would." he replied with a smile.

Rainbow Dash then looks around, "So... where are we?'' she asked.

"This place my dear is called the St. Harmony Island, this island where we the first generation Dimensional Heroes would go and train back in the days. But ever since the formation of the Heroes Coalition, this place is pretty much used as a vacation spot for us veterans.'' Bow explained, "This place is restricted only to members of the Heroes Coalition and it's heavily protected.'' he said.

"Is it... is it all right for me to be here?" Rainbow Dash asked nervously.

"Nothing to worry about sweetie, family members are allowed to step foot here." Bow reassured.

"That's nice." Rainbow quipped, "By the way, are we the only persons in this island right now?" she asked.

"Actually I came here along with a team from the Coalition for some special training, I am here to supervise them." Bow replied.

"Training? For what?'' Rainbow asked.

"You see, this team is currently training right now because in four weeks time, they'll be facing an enemy of theirs in an all out war." Bow explained.

"Enemy of theirs?" Rainbow asked.

"Have you heard of the Emotionless before?'' Bow asked.

Rainbow nodded, "I have.'' she replied.

"You see, this team will be facing the creator of the Emotionless and her cohorts, both sides are finally going to settle their scores in four weeks.'' Bow explained.

"I heard of their creator called the Summoner but I don't really know anything about her.'' Rainbow Dash admitted, "Wow... I wish I could help but I guess it's their fight not mine." she stated, "So... where is the team you're talking about?'' she asked.

Bow circles his finger in the air, "They're scattered around the island doing their own training.'' he replied. "And guess what, remember the team that helps your school before, they are the team that I'm talking about.'' he stated.

"Wait! Them!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed in shock, "I heard them several times from Tennis Match! What was their team name again... New Age Avengers! Yeah, that's it! I heard that Ichigo and Miss Fortune are now part of this team!" she said, "Can I go meet them?" she asked.

"Unfortunately... I can't afford any of them to see you right now or else they'll loose their concentration.'' Bow replied earning a nod of understanding from his daughter, "Though you could see their leader just below this cliff.'' he said.

The father and daughter then walks towards the edge of the cliff and look down below at the beach. At the beach, we see Marcus(whom is shirtless by the way) having a spar with Tony Jaa. Although the veteran had the upper hand, Marcus is actually keeping up and after a few minutes of trading blows, the two decided to break it off for a little breather.

"Woah...'' Rainbow said in awe, "Those moves were... sick...'' she muttered.

"Those two are Tony Jaa, a good friend of mine and Marcus Alexander Sakurada-McGee aka Marcus the Kane, the leader of the New Age Avengers." Bow introduced.

"Wait! That guy is Marcus!" Rainbow exclaimed as she stares at Marcus as he pours a bottle of water on himself(like what sports models do for mineral water commercials), "He's so... he's so... he's so hot...'' she said as she stares at Marcus' slim yet fit physique as her face is slightly turning red.

Bow then waves a hand on her face, "Eyes sweetheart, eyes!" he said snapping her out of her daze, "Don't go crushing on him right now. Plus, he already had a girlfriend.'' he said, "Four of them to be exact.'' he added.

This surprises Rainbow, "What?! Four girlfriends?! What is he a player?!" she exclaimed in disbelief.

Bow then let's out a hearty laugh, "Actually no. The young man was never a player nor a flirt. He just had this unique charm that attracts girls, whether it be his looks or personality but who knows." he explained, "Also... he is pretty much destined to marry twelve girls.'' he added casually with a smile.

"Twelve girls! But how?!" Rainbow exclaimed.

Bow shrugged in response, "Damn if I know. But either way, were happy for them.'' he replied.

"Would a relationship like that even works?" Rainbow asked,

"It really depends on the person. Marcus himself admits is in doubts of this kind of relationship, but I know he'll pull through this.'' Bow replied with a smile.

"I see.'' Rainbow muttered, "Well... I guess he's a lot better in getting girls compare to Vashyron and Zelos.'' she stated.

"He's not even trying." Bow said, "Anyway... there's a reason why I brought you here. I want to talk to you about something." he said as he turns around and walks away.

Rainbow Dash was about to follow her father but she stopped for a moment as she glances back at Marcus, she then took out her phone snaps a picture of him. She let's out a satisfied smile as she looks at the picture before following her father, she then catches up to him as she spoke, "So... what is it you want to talk about dad?'' she asked in curiosity.

"First things first, have you ever felt something different from you as of lately, well aside the magic powers that you obtained in your adventures.'' Bow pointed out.

Rainbow shook her head, "Aside from what you just mentioned, I don't feel any different from my usual self.'' she replied.

"I see... guess yours are still dormant.'' Bow mused, "Tell me... have you ever heard of the _Errors_?'' he asked.

Rainbow shook her head, "Nope... never heard of them.'' she replied, "What about them?" she asked.

" _Errors_ shorten from _Child_ _Errors_ are genetically enhanced humans that had numerous abilities such as strength, knowledge, resilience, durability, stealth, endurance and many more endless possibilities. _Errors_ known for being so impossibly overpowered that they can take on any opponents from super-powered humans to even Gods, they grow even more stronger as they age." Bow explained much to Rainbow's awe and shock, "And I, myself, is an _Error_." he revealed.

"What?! You're an _Error_?!" Rainbow exclaimed in shock.

Bow nodded, "You see... when I was young, I was part of an underground orphanage that doubles as an underground science facility that experiments and trains young people into Child Soldiers while injecting them a special kind of serum which turns them into _Errors._ I was part of the first batch of _Errors_ where we fought against aliens that tries to invade the world. After the battle, we, the first batch, were given the chance to live outside the facility which granted me the opportunity to go an adventure, joining the first ever Dimensional Heroes before settling with your mother in our world. Then decades later, the underground science facility decided to do another batch of _Errors_ to their success, the second batch also fought an alien invasion similar to our batch. However, after the battle, the scientist discovers something that terrifies them, remember when I said about _Errors_ growing even more stronger as they age, that sole reason terrifies them to death.'' he explained.

"What happen after that?" Rainbow asked.

"Well... let's just say, the scientist wants to get rid of them but the second batch not wanting any of that, so they decided to rebelled against them which resulted of every scientists and staffs of the underground facility getting killed by their very own projects.'' Bow replied.

"So... what happened to the second batch?" Rainbow asked.

"They're living different lives right now. In fact, young Marcus over there, he is part of the second batch of _Errors._ '' Bow replied.

"What?! He's an _Error_ too?!" Rainbow exclaimed in shock.

Bow nodded, "He is, though he temporarily lost his _Error_ abilities when he lost his memories. However, as of lately, he is slowly gaining it back.'' he stated. He then took a deep breath, "Do you have any idea why I started this conversation with you?'' he asked as Rainbow shook her head, "You see... I discovered something as of late. I found out from a colleague of mine that _Error_ genes can be inherited.'' he said as Rainbow' eyes widen in realization, "I think you get the picture now... that's right, you're an _Error_ as well.'' he revealed.

"I'm... an _Error_...'' Rainbow asked in shock as she looks at herself, "But... I don't feel I'm like one...'' she said.

"Have you ever killed someone before?'' Bow asked.

Rainbow flinched at the question, "Well... I do remember killing Flying... and I even persuaded Brook in killing another Element. And to be honest... as of lately, I had sudden wanting for blood... as if... I want to kill someone now and then, but I managed to set it side.'' she replied with an uneasy look.

Bow nodded, "I see... the sudden lust for blood and the urge to kill is one of the many horrific traits of an _Error._ But I'm impressed that you're fighting the urge to kill." he said.

"Thanks... but I'm not really proud of it. Killing is... something a hero shouldn't do.'' Rainbow reasoned.

Bow nodded, "It really depends on the person but I understand your point." he replied with a smile.

"So... now I know that I'm an _Error_... is there anything else you want to tell me?" Rainbow asked.

Bow crossed his arms, "I'll be blunt with you, your cousin Skyroar... he's an _Error_ too.'' he revealed.

Rainbow's eyes widen in shock, "What? He's an _Error_ too! But... but how? Does uncle Skyfall an _Error_ like you?!" she asked in disbelief.

"No... your uncle Skyfall isn't an _Error_ nor does your auntie Cloud Cluster." Bow replied, "To tell you the truth, Skyroar was never really part of our family. He was just adopted by your uncle and aunt. It's just the recent events that we realized that he's an _Error_ and unlike you nor Marcus, Skyroar had his _Error_ abilities awaken to the fullest." he explained.

"I see... I can't believe all of this... Skyroar is... Skyroar is...'' Rainbow muttered in shock.

"I'm sorry for not telling you any this soon. But I believe there's still hope for Skyroar, for all I know, he is just being manipulated by this guy, Green Lantern." Bow stated.

Rainbow's hand clench, "Green... that bastard... I will never forgive him for fooling us... and I will never, ever forgive him for taking Skyroar away from me!" she declared with gritted teeth. She then took a deep breath as she looks at her, "Thanks for telling me this dad.'' she said, "Now that I know some stuffs... but what should I do now?" she asked.

"Well... since your _Error_ abilities are pretty dormant, I suggest you go to the Heroes Coalition to train, I wanna see it for myself on how strong you'll become once your _Error_ abilities is fully awaken.'' Bow suggested.

This taken Rainbow a back, "What? Are you saying that I should leave the team?" she asked.

"Temporarily. We're just going to train you until we successfully awaken your _Error_ abilities and after that, it's up to you on how you'll hone it in your adventures.'' Bow replied with a smile, "However... you do have the time in the world to think for an answer." he said as he handed Rainbow Dash a tablet, "Take this. This is a special tablet that members of Coalition each had, I want you to use this in contacting me once you had an answer." he instructed.

Rainbow Dash then took the tablet, "Thanks dad... I'll come up with an answer soon for your offer.'' she replied with a smile.

Bow nodded, "Like I said, you have the time in the world, I can wait." he replied. He then brought out a mini-portal device and opens a blue portal, "I think it's about time you head back to your team, they must be worried about you. I did, after all, pulled you here without your consent." he said with a grin.

Rainbow then let's out a snort, "Yeah... but I think they'll understand.'' she replied.

"Also... don't tell your friends about their parents being heroes, I want their parents to tell them, themselves." Bow advised, "Though you can brag about me being a hero all you want.'' he said with a boastful smile.

Rainbow let's out a giggle, "Yeah! I might do that. It's nice seeing you again, dad... and thanks for this tablet. And with this... I can contact you once I come up with an answer and... to keep in touch with you." she said with a smile.

Bow smiled back, "I'll be waiting then.'' he replied.

"Okay! Bye dad!" Rainbow said as she jumps through the portal as it quickly vanished.

Bow let's out a sigh but smiled nonetheless, "Windy... our daughter has grown really well." he mused. Then suddenly, he noticed a blue vortex from the distance, "Holy... another one?!" he said in surprise.

 **bzzzttt...**

Back in the Star Speeder, a blue portal opens and Rainbow Dash jumps out as the portal vanished quickly. Rainbow then let's out a sigh of relief when she took out her phone and looks at the picture of Marcus, "Twelve wives huh...'' she mused.

"Rainbow Dash!" a voice called.

Rainbow turns around and saw her friend, Sunset Shimmer walking towards her, "Where have you been? We've been looking for you?" she asked.

 **Dimensional Heroes Member**

 **Sunset Shimmer**

Sunset is a young girl with a red & yellow striped long wavy hair, light amber skin tone and moderate cyan eyes. She is currently wearing a shoulderless orange top with her symbol as a logo underneath black leather vest with yellow buttons, a black studded leather belt around her waist, a dark purple skirt and a dark studded boots.

Rainbow then quickly hid her phone behind her back, "Ugh... I was just... walking around the place...'' she replied nervously as Sunset raised an eyebrow, 'No! Really! I was just walking around!" she insisted.

"Hey what this?!" a cheerful voice said.

Then a girl pops out between them, surprising them both, "Gwah!" Sunset yelped, "Pinkie! Stop doing that!" she scolded.

 **Dimensional Heroes Member**

 **Pinkie Pie**

Pinkie is a young girl with a long curly brilliant rose hair, light pink skin tone and pale cerulean eyes. She is currently wearing a white top with balloon logos, a pink frilly skirt, white thigh-high socks, pink-strapped blue sandals and a blue headband.

"Sorry about that but I noticed that Rainbow Dash is hiding her phone behind her back." Pinkie replied with Rainbow's phone in hand.

Rainbow then realized that her phone is gone, "Oh no! Pinkie give that back!" she demanded.

But too late as Pinkie and Sunset looks at her phone with Marcus' picture on it, the former was giggling like crazy while the latter had her mouth wide open before slowly turning to Rainbow, "Rainbow... who is this? And why do you had a picture of a shirtless guy?" she asked in disbelief.

Rainbow then swipes her phone back from Pinkie, "Nope! Nope! Nope!" she chanted before breaking into a run.

"Rainbow Dash! Get back here!" Sunset called as she ran after her.

"I want to know who the hot guy is!" Pinkie exclaimed in excitement as she follows the two.

The three girls then ran past a sleeping Zoro whom was awaken by their running, "What's up with those girls?'' he asked in confusion.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	46. And the Mystery Just Kept on Dropping

At St. Harmony Island, we see Marcus and Rolf walking towards the cottage with the former sneezing loudly.

"Haacchhooo!" Marcus sneezed, "Jesus Christ! I've been sneezing a lot lately!" he exclaimed.

"Your highness, Rolf suggest that you take a break from the routine called training. Rolf thinks your getting an illness similar to what Rolf experienced when he was a little boy.'' Rolf stated.

"Thanks Rolf but I don't think it's something serious. Just a few medicines and an hour of rest and I'm back in the game.'' Marcus replied.

As the reaches the cottage, the two then began to hear loud voices from inside, five of them to be exact and one of them is someone that they don't recognized. The two looks at each other in confusion, then they heard a gunshot, this alerted the two as they quickly barges through the door. Inside they see a boyish-looking girl pointing her M66 towards Rex, Jake, Danny and Randy whom are hiding behind a bed like a barricade.

"You fiends! Who are you?! Where am I?!" the girl demanded as her red eyes glares at the boys.

"Calm down sir! We didn't do anything bad to you!" Randy cried.

"Sir? I'm a woman, you moron!" the girl exclaimed in anger.

"We know! We know! We just don't know what to call you!" Rex shouted.

"Though... we could have called her 'miss' from the start.'' Jake mused.

"Miss? Don't call me with something like that!" the girl shouted as she began to shoot as the boys hid behind the barricade bed.

"You don't like being called sir! You don't like being called miss! Which is it?!" Danny shouted.

"I HATE IT BEING CALLED BOTH!" the girl exclaimed.

As the girl kept on shooting the guys, Marcus and Rolf can only watches them with a face that resembles "Handsome Squidward", with the latter had his chest puff up.

"What the heck is going on here?'' Marcus asked in a "Squidward-like voice.

The girl then noticed them and pointed her gun at them, "What the?! More of you!" she exclaimed.

"Aye! Ya dare point your doohickey at the prince! Rolf demands you put that down or suffer the wrath of the son of shepherd!" Rolf threatened folding his sleeves.

"Prince?'' the girl repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"Wait up! Calm down both of you!" Marcus exclaimed as he turns to the girl, "Please... I'm not gonna call you anything so you won't get mad... but please put your gun away and let's talk things out like civilized demons... I mean persons..." he reasoned.

"I'm not going to be swayed by your pacifist-like way of talking! For all I know it could be a trap, so I can lower my guard!" the girl stated in a matter of fact.

"I gotta admit... that was a very nice assumption." Rex said from behind the barricade bed.

Rolf was ready to pounce the girl as the girl herself was ready to fight back. Marcus, on the other hand had his face morphed back to "Handsome Squidward" style as he stares at the ceiling, "Now what to do..." he quipped.

Yoshika then suddenly appears besides Marcus, "Marcus-san, I heard you've been sneezing a lot, so I brought you medicine.'' she said with a pill case in hand.

"Yoshika... I really appreciate the thoughts but you just came in at the wrong moment.'' Marcus pointed out with a blank look.

The girl herself was surprised to see Yoshika, the Fuso Witch then turns to her, "Oh! Who is she?'' she asked casually with a smile.

"I had no idea, this is the first time that we met her.'' Marcus replied.

Then Chitoge then arrives, "What's going on? I heard some gunshots! Was Vaas and the others getting all trigger happy again?'' she asked with a smile.

The girl's eyes widen when she saw Chitoge, "O... ojou-sama..." she muttered getting everyone's attention.

Chitoge's eyes widen when she saw the girl, "Tsugumi...'' she muttered before letting out a big smile, "TSUGUMI!" she shouted in joy before running inside and hugging the girl in happiness.

"Umm... Chitoge-chan, do you know this person?'' Danny asked as he peaks out from the barricade bed.

Chitoge nodded, "Um! She's my friend and bodyguard, Seishirou Tsugumi!" she introduced.

 **Bodyguard and Hitwoman**

 **Seishirou Tsugumi**

"Huh... that explains her remarkable skills with firearms." Rex quipped.

"Seishirou?" Randy repeated, "Not only she looks like a boy... she even had a boy's name as well.'' he said.

The girl named Tsugumi heard what he just said and began to shoot at him, prompting the lavender-haired boy to jump through the window in fright before making a mad dash on the outside.

Jake then peaks at the window, "Randy, you broke another window! That's a bad ninja! Bad ninja!" he scolded.

Tsugumi then turns to Chitoge, "Ojou-sama! I finally found you! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" she bombarded the blonde with questions.

"Um! I'm fine.'' Chitoge replied with a smile.

"Ojou-sama... everyone including Raku Ichijou were all worried about you.'' Tsugumi said, "Why did you suddenly disappear like that?'' she asked.

Chitoge then let's out a nervous chuckle, "Sorry for making you and everyone worried but I'm okay. And as for the reason I disappeared... well... it's kinda bizarre...'' she stated.

Chitoge then began to explain to Tsugumi that they're currently in a different world, that both of them are presumably victims of a giant blue hand, Chitoge also told Tsugumi about her _Gift_ and that her joining the Coalition, much to Tsugumi's shock.

"Wait... your not joking? We're in a different world?!" Tsugumi exclaimed.

"Um!" Chitoge chirped.

"Then... then the time you told me that you went to a world called Jump World... that was real?!" she exclaimed in shock.

"Eh?'' Chitoge quipped, "You mean... you didn't believe me when I told you that before?'' she asked with hollowed eyes.

"Ah! No! I mean, I believe in you, ojou-sama! It's just the thing about different worlds seem farfetched!" Tsugumi exclaimed in panic.

"Then you really didn't believe in me..." Chitoge muttered.

"Ah! No! No! No! I believe in you! I believe in you!" Tsugumi exclaimed while flailing her arms.

Meanwhile, the gang watches the two bicker with amused looks on their faces.

Yoshika let's out a giggle, "They seems to get along really well." she stated.

"I can see that... AAAACHOOOO!" Marcus said before letting out another sneeze, "Yoshika... I need medicine... let me rest for a while..." he said.

 **bzzzttt...**

Back at the Heroes Coalition in Neo-City, we go inside of one of the facility's many quarantine rooms, here we see the girl that SpongeBob, Toadal Dude, Kamaitachi and Nyaruto found after she was dropped by the blue vortex, sleeping peacefully on one of it's beds with her wound patched up.

The girl then began to stir awake, opening her red eyes the first thing she did was placed a hand on her wound as she still remembers that she was wounded. She then tried to recall what happen to her when a voice suddenly spoke.

"Ah... you're awake I see." a female voice said.

The girl turns her head around and saw a female adult walking towards her which she assumes to be a doctor.

"Please to meet you, I'm Doctor Mercy Ziegler.'' the woman introduced herself, "Can I please know your name?'' she asked as she began to write on a clipboard.

 **Nano Biologist and Field Medic**

 **Angela "Mercy" Ziegler**

Mercy is a female adult with a blonde hair tied in a short high ponytail. She is currently wearing a lab coat over a blue shirt, black tight trousers, white socks and black slip shoes.

Initially, the girl would be hostile to any strangers but there's something about the woman's presence that calm her a little.

"Also... I want you to also explain the magic that you posses.'' Mercy added much to the girl's shock which the doctor noticed, "Yes, I am aware that you had magic, but there's nothing to fret, I don't plan on doing anything to you.'' she reassured, "That's the last thing I want to do to a child.'' she muttered.

The girl was hesitant to answer at first but for some reason she can't help but the trust the woman. The girl took a deep breath before answering, "I'm... Kyouko Sakura... and I'm... a magical girl." she introduced herself.

 **Magical Girl**

 **Kyouko Sakura**

Mercy nodded as she writes it down on the clipboard, "I see... a magical girl, very well." she said. She then turns to Kyouko, "Well then... Miss Sakura, it's a pleasure to meet you.'' she greeted, "Can you explain to me where did you get your wound?'' she asked.

Kyouko then took a deep breath and began to explain things. She is a magical girl from a city called Mitakihara where she fights creatures of the night called Witches but one night after hunting down a Witch, she was attack by creatures she never seen before, from what she describes are poorly-drawn creatures that came to life along with a creepy man holding a large scissors. She was wounded during the fight and before the creepy man could finish her, something blue came out from the sky before she lost consciousness.

Mercy then began to explain to her that she's in a different world, and she's currently at the Heroes Coalition situated in Neo-City, much to Kyouko's shock. Mercy then explained that she's probably a victim of the mysterious blue hand and for what reason, she had no idea.

Mercy's eyes narrowed when she thought about the creepy man with a large scissors, "I see... please wait here. I think I had an idea who attack you.'' she said before leaving the room.

Kyouko sat in silence, she let's out a sigh before lying back down on the bed, she is now wondering what would her friends do at a time like this, what would her friend, Madoka Kaname would do at a time like this.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later that night, the city is now silent with a few people walking in the streets, however we see four individuals doing some local work. We then see Miho Nishizumi in front of a pet shop, we see Jinx and Kid Flash arriving with cats in hands.

Miho opens a small basket as the two teens placed the cats inside, "With all the crimes that is happening in this city, we're just here herding cats.'' Jinx said indecorously.

Miho let's out a nervous chuckle, "Sorry about... Asuka and I were supposed to gather all of the missing cats in this pet shop when she decided to go on a date.'' she replied.

"Damn that four eyes!" Jinx grunted.

"A date? With who?'' Kid Flash asked in curiosity.

Miho shrugged, "I have no idea... but from what I heard she's dating a member of the Triumph Division.'' she replied.

Jinx let's out a groan, "Once I saw that four eyes, she's getting an earful from me!" she exclaimed.

Fabia then arrived with a cat in her arms, "Hey guys, this is the last one.'' she claimed as she handed the cat to Miho.

"Thank you, Fabia." Miho said as she placed the cat inside the basket.

Kid Flash then stretches his arms, "Welp! Since every cats are back in the shop, I suggest the four of us go out for some pizzas, I mean the night is still young.'' he suggested.

"I think that's a good idea, I am getting pretty hungry.'' Miho replied.

"Then to Jackson Bros Pizzeria we go!" Kid Flash cheered.

As they made their way towards the Pizzeria, when suddenly a blue swirling vortex appears from the sky, surprising the four.

"What's going on?" Miho exclaimed in shock.

"For once... I am lost for words...'' Jinx said in awe.

The vortex then drops down an unconscious girl, Fabia saw this and reacted quickly as she catches the girl before she could fall to the ground while vortex vanished in an instant.

"It's gone." Kid Flash mused.

Jinx and Miho went towards Fabia and the girl, "Is she okay?" the latter asked in concern.

"She's unconscious but nothing is wrong about her." Fabia replied as she looks at the girl when her eyes widen, "Hey... I know this girl!" she exclaimed.

"You do?'' Jinx asked.

Fabia nodded, "This is Runo Misaki, a friend of Dan Kuso and a former member of the Dimensional Heroes like myself." she said.

 **Battle Brawler**

 **Runo Misaki**

Runo is a young girl with a long light-blue hair tied in twintails and has green eyes(though her eyes are close at the moment). She is currently wearing a white shirt underneath a blue waistcoat with red tie, khaki shorts, white high socks and brown boots.

"But... what is she doing here?" Jinx asked in confusion.

"I had no idea." Fabia replied as she carries the unconscious Runo on her right shoulder, "You guys go ahead, I'm taking her to Doctor Ziegler just in case.'' she said as walks away carrying the girl.

Kid Flash crosses his arms, "This is weird... earlier today, Toadal and others had a similar experience." he stated, "Just what the heck is going on?'' he asked.

"People dropping from the sky... that is quite a mystery.'' Jinx mused.

"If it's the blue hand's doing... then we must keep our guards up.'' Miho said.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	47. Just a Normal Day 5

It was another fine day in Neo-City at the Heroes Coalition. And what's even better is that the Cross Guards has finally returned from their mission at the Royal Officer Academy and they came back... with a large number of new recruits, much to the staff's surprise and delight.

With the agreement between the Coalition and Relie Aingram, the entire student body of the Royal Officer Academy will serve as honorary members of the Cross Guards and will be under Darren's leadership and will be the personal army of the Union Vanguards under Marcus' leadership(though Marcus had no idea about it yet) and in exchange, the entire student body will gain access to train at the facility.

Aside from the students of the Royal Officer Academy, the Cross Guards also returned with a very unique person. A strange woman, whom is hinted to be a victim of the blue hand, she then introduced herself as a powerful fighter and upon hearing the Heroes Coalition, she decided to join.

Currently, walking in the hallways of the facility, we see Darren, Sylvia, Raya, Karizza, Wesley and an unnamed woman, with Sylvia pushing a wheelchair where Raya is currently sitting on.

Darren let's out a stretch, "Ah! It's good to be back. I sure do miss this place." he stated.

"Me too!" Karizza chirped but she then pouted, "Too bad... Marcus, isn't here...'' she whined.

"It can't be help, he and his team are still training somewhere in this world." Sylvia reasoned.

"Don't worry though, Marcus emailed me earlier, that he'll be contacting you soon." Raya stated.

Karizza let's out a smile, "Really? Then I look forward for that." she said.

Wesley then turns to the woman, "So... how do you like the place so far, Miss Ageha?'' he asked.

 **Kawakami Academy Fighter**

 **Ageha Kuki**

The woman named Ageha, let's out a smirk, "Interesting... very interesting.'' she mused before looking at Darren and Wesley, "After getting the taste of your strength, I'm really looking forward in meeting the other fighters in this place." she said.

"Yeah... you did said that your one of the strongest fighters in your world. And from what we witnessed from your fight with Darren and Wesley, it's safe to say that your a stuff made of nightmares." Raya commented with a grin.

Ageha let's out a laugh, "Hahaha! I'll take that as a compliment!" she said, "Though I look forward in fighting the two of you again, and hopefully, the next time, it won't end up in a draw." she stated.

Darren pointed a finger gun at her, "Anytime." he replied with a grin.

Wesley let's out a gulp, "I'll... check my schedule first if I'm available.'' he said.

Karizza then floats right next to Ageha, "There are tons of strong fighters in this Coalition, I'm sure you'll have fun in fighting them.'' she chirped.

Ageha let's out another grin, "Interesting.'' she said.

"Welp! I'll see you guys later, I'm going to meet up with the others to catch up with the recent news." Wesley said as he walks away towards a separate direction, "Men... I should warn the others about her." he muttered, "Like Raya said, she's a stuff made of nightmares.'' he added.

As Wesley disappears from their sight, Darren turns to the rest, "I'm going to take Miss Ageha to the Communications Department, so we can contact her home world.'' he stated.

"Guess I really need to call everyone first back at home, I can definitely tell that my brother and our subordinates are worried about me." Ageha mused.

"You guys do that. Sylvia and I will be heading towards my mom's lab to get my legs fix while Karizza... do whatever she wants to do." Raya stated.

Before they could go separate ways when suddenly a scary ominous voice spoke, "Hey guys! How'd your mission go?" the voice asked.

The sound of the scary voice alerted them to the point of threat. Darren brought out his sword as the Sylvia did the same, Raya transforms her arm into a cannon, Karizza brought out a jar and Ageha got into a fighting stance.

However, the owner of the voice was none other than Joey in his Camo hat, goggles and lower face mask and seeing them pointing their weapons at him made him panic a little, "WHOA! WHOA! WHOA! WAIT! IT'S ME!" he exclaimed raising his hands up in fright as he turned off his voice filter and quickly removed his lower face mask, goggles and hat revealing his face, "It's Joey!" he cried.

Darren let's out a sigh, "Oh good... it's just you.'' he said relief as everyone lowers their guard.

Raya, on other hand was not happy, she then angrily wheels her way towards Joey and grabbed the hems of his hoodie, "WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA HUH! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" she demanded, "Ya think it's funny, huh?! Ya think this is funny!" she exclaimed.

Joey knew that she was sending a deadly glare at him behind her sunglasses as he raised his arms in panic, "LIEUTENANT AMANDA MA'AM! I SWEAR TO YOU! I DIDN'T MEAN TO SCARE THE LIVING HELL OUT OF ALL OF YOU! I WAS TESTING OUT MY NEW VOICE FILTER AND OZZY WAS SHOWING ME HOW HIS POWERS IMPROVED AND I WAS JUST STROLLING AROUND HERE WHEN I SAW ALL OF YOU RETURN AND I WASN'T AWARE THAT MY VOICE FILTER WAS STILL ON!" he shouted in a stern tone but a bit scared, "So please, just this once, let this slide and forgive me ma'am!" he pleaded.

Raya then let's go of him, albeit a little harsh, "You're in thin ice.'' she said.

"Phew! Thank you very muuu- whoa!" Joey said in surprise when he noticed her on a wheelchair, "What happened to you? Did you get banged up while you were away?" he asked in concern.

Raya scoffed, "None of your business.'' she replied as she snaps her fingers, "Sylvia.'' she called.

Sylvia then began to wheel Raya away, "Sorry about that." she apologized as she and the fashionista left.

Joey let's out a sigh, "Now... I'm on her bad side." he muttered.

Darren waves his hands, "Don't worry... it won't last long.'' he reassured, "And to answer you question earlier, the mission went well, way better than I expected to be.'' he explained.

"I hope so.'' Joey said before noticing Ageha, "Woah... who is she, a new recruit?'' he asked.

"Yup!" Karizza chirped.

"Well then... hello, I'm Joey Hollard." Joey introduced himself while offering a handshake.

"You barely in my interest but likewise, I'm Ageha Kuki." Ageha replied and accepted his handshake.

Joey feels like he heard her name before and while shaking hands, Joey then whispers to her, "As a fellow trainee, I'd like to say... Welcome to hell" he said mischievously at the last part. Ageha's response was gripping his hand really tight which made him yelp a little, "Ow!" he yelped.

"You had some guts saying that to me, but let me tell you this, I'm no trainee and I have been from hell and back." Ageha said with an evil grin as she let's go of Joey's hand.

"Man, couldn't you take a joke?" Joey muttered while shaking his aching hand.

"My apologies but I don't take jokes like that very lightly." Ageha replied as she flips her hair.

"I think we should go to the Communications Department, we'll see you around Joey.'' Darren said as he walks away followed by Ageha.

Karizza then let's a yawn, "I'm going back to my room." she said as she floats away.

Joey, meanwhile was in deep thoughts, Ageha Kuki, where did he heard her name again. He then decided to ask Ozzy later if he had any ideas about her.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile, we see Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, Teddie and Kanji walking outside the training facility while having a conversation.

"Look at Kanji and I. Getting ready for a double date with actual women who publicly acknowledge they're our dates.'' Yosuke said with a grin.

"Yes, actual women are the best." Kanji replied in agreement.

"I don't understand. What other kind of women are there?" Teddie asked in confusion.

"Yosuke, artificial women are your department. You want to take this?" Kanji suggested.

"No, it would just freak him out. Listen, before we leave, I should warn you, I'm a passionate man and I tend towards public displays of affection." Yosuke advised.

"What are you trying to tell me, Yosuke?" Kanji asked with a raised eyebrow.

"There might be some making out in the car or the restaurant, and I don't want your date to feel uncomfortable, so it would help if you and your date made out, too. I suggest the two of you have sex right on the salad bar." Yosuke said casually.

Everyone grimaced at what he just said, "Ugh... Yosuke, you really had no shame.'' Chie pointed out in disgust.

"What? I'm growing boy, what do you expect?'' Yosuke bluntly replied.

Yukiko shook her head, "Strange thoughts aside... I'm still surprised that the two of you actually got a date.'' she pointed out.

"Well... the two of us are just strolling around in the city when we met this girls, claiming they're new recruits, we get along really well with them and the next thing I know, Yosuke asked them out on date and they agreed." Kanji explained.

"Yep! Glad they agreed.'' Yosuke chirped before turning to Chie, Yukiko and Teddie, "Which brings me a question... when are the three of you going to get a date? I mean, if you look at group right now, half of us are now dating with Yu and Rise having the head start while Kanji and I follows suit. You three will be left behind if you don't find a date soon." he pointed out.

"Ugh... you just had to remind me." Teddie groaned.

Chie crosses her arms, "Unlike you Yosuke, Yukiko and I aren't in a rush to be in a relationship.'' she replied.

"Chie is right, we have all the time in the world, you know." Yukiko added her cent.

Yosuke shrugged, "Suit yourself." he said.

Suddenly another blue swirling vortex appears from the sky, much to their surprise, then he vortex drops an unconscious girl down towards Yosuke.

"Aaakkk! What the hell is going?!" Yosuke exclaimed as the unconscious girl fell on top of him, much to his dismay.

"Divine retribution, I believe." Teddie snarked as the vortex vanished.

Kanji and the girls helped get the unconscious girl off Yosuke, however the sight of the girl surprises them. Upon closer look, the girl has a short blonde hair tied in a sidetail with a skull hairpin. She is currently black leotard with a large erect collar that is exposed at the front and is cut to reveal her stomach and ample cleavage. The suit has no leggings and she wears a pair of long thigh-high boots that appear to be held up by thin overlapping belts. The leotard appears to be stylized with a single metal shoulder-guard on the right shoulder and a sheet of white fabric attached to her right hip cascading down to her knee. She also wears a single white sleeve over her forearm and has a familiar decorative black tattoo encircling her upper left arm.

"Is that... Lucy?'' Yukiko asked in shock.

"That can't be her! If I remember correctly, she's still part of the Dimensional Heroes.'' Kanji replied.

"And Lucy's hair is a lot longer!" Teddie added.

Chie then remembers something, "Wait! Could she be...'' she trails.

"What's wrong, Chie?'' Yukiko asked.

"I remember the time I had a talk with Lucy when we were still part of the Dimensional Heroes. She once told me, that she and the others from Fairy Tail has been in world called Edolas, a parallel to their own.'' Chie explained as she looks at the unconscious girl, "I believe that this girl is the Lucy from Edolas... Lucy Ashley!" she revealed.

 **Edolas Mage**

 **Lucy Ashley**

"Seriously? She's a different Lucy!" Yukiko exclaimed in shock, "That's amazing!" she said in awe.

"But the question is... what is she doing here?" Kanji asked. "Is she a victim of the infamous blue hand?'' he pointed out.

"If she is though... then why?'' Yosuke said out loud.

 **bzzzttt...**

Back in the St. Harmony Island, we see Tsugumi walking around the forest. After making things up with Chitoge, the blonde to hang out with Yoshika and XY Girl, leaving Tsugumi alone. Bow suggested to her that she looks around the island which she reluctantly agrees. And after an hour of walk, her reluctance turns into excitement and awe, as she can't help but be amazed by the island's beauty.

"Sugoi... no wonder Ojou-sama is having fun here, this place is stunning.'' Tsugumi said in awe.

Then she comes across the beach area where Marcus is training with Tony. There, she saw Marcus sitting on a log resting... once again without a shirt. Tsugumi, for some reason can't help but stare at his slim yet fit physique as blush crept on her face but she quickly shook her head. She doesn't know anything about Marcus, then again she doesn't know anyone in the island aside from Chitoge, but from what she heard is that he is currently the strongest person in his team, if the yellow-skinned lump that she met earlier is too believe.

Tsugumi is known to be a great fighter, she was a hitwoman and Chitoge's bodyguard for reason, she has immense strength and is very good is firearms and different weaponry.

However if she want to remain as Chitoge's bodyguard, the she had to get stronger, a lot stronger than she ever was. And if everyone's claim is true, then she can test out her skills and strength with this man.

"Excuse me.'' Tsugumi called approaching Marcus.

Marcus turns to her, "Oh... hello." he replied, "Seishirou Tsugumi... right?'' he asked.

Tsugumi nodded, "Hai." she replied, "Are you perhaps done from your training?'' she asked.

Marcus nodded, "You're correct... my trainer and I decided to call it for a day.'' he replied as he took out a cigarette, "Why do you ask?'' he asked.

"Well... I want to ask you a favor..." Tsugumi replied, "I want to challenge you to a duel." she declared.

Marcus lights up his cigarette, took a whiff before blowing out a smoke, "And pray tell why?'' he asked again.

Tsugumi looks at him with a determined face, "I want to be stronger! A lot stronger to protect Ojou-sama!" she said.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	48. Just a Normal Day 6

It was another nice day in Neo-City at the Training Facility. We start the story in the training area where we see a bunch of trainees called Group A gathered around.

Why they are called Group A?

Well... in contrast to what others believed, not all trainees gets trained by one trainer all together. The camps does trained 40 to 60 trainees at any one time. But that means that one trainer can only train 40 to 60 trainees, and the Coalition had more than 60 trainees, so it's only logical to divide them in groups.

For example, group A which consist of 40 to 60 trainees, are being trained by the Heavy, Group B with the same number of trainees are being trained by Joanna Dark and Group C getting trained by the Scotsman. As a result though, not all trainees knows each other, they're only acquainted with the trainees in their group.

Right now. Group A is consisting of Joey, Ozzy, Kylie, Suzie, Penny, Hikari, Nao, Nipa, Xander, Robert, New Day Jose, Xavier, Erena, Lee, Juniper and a some unnamed trainees, all of them are wearing black t-shirts and black shorts. In front of them was a large muscular man and standing next to him are Runo Misaki and Kyouko Sakura, both are wearing black t-shirts and shorts.

"Ooohkay! Huh! Hah! Hoo!" the man said while doing some snappy poses, "Before we start training sessions... Huh! Hah! Hoo! I'd like to introduce to you guys two new recruits joining us today! Huh! Hah! Hoo!" the man introduced while doing another set of snappy poses.

 **Trainer**

 **Johnny Bravo**

Johnny is currently wearing a black shirt, blue pants, black shoes, gelled up blonde hair, and his signature sunglasses. He has a very muscular build, possessing muscles which are exaggerated to be very large.

Ozzy then leans towards Joey, "This guy never fails to make me smile.'' he whispers with a grin referring to Johnny.

"Ditto." Joey whispered back.

Meanwhile, Kylie was trying her best not to cuddle Runo and Kyouko, she knows a little about Runo but she can't help but admit that she's cute while she had no idea whom Kyouko is, she is also cute.

"Nice to meet all of you, I'm Runo Misaki, a battle brawler. I hope we all get along well." Runo introduced herself with a bow. Everyone responded with a collection of "hi's", Kylie would wave her hand while some nodded in greeting.

"I'm Kyouko Sakura... that's all.'' Kyouko introduced with a blank look. She got the same response but not much compare to Runo.

Johnny did another series of snappy poses, "All right, you two. Go join everyone cause were about to start training... Huh! Hah! Hoo!" he announced with another set of poses. Then Penelope enters the training area which caught his attention, "Whoa, mama!" he said before zipping towards Penelope as she holds her down, "Hey, beautiful, wanna hang out with a stud muffin like me?" he asked while flexing his muscles.

Joey leans towards Ozzy, "He's going to get beat up, I swear." he whispered with a grin.

Penelope let's out a smile, "Maybe some other time, we had job to do. Come ask me again after work.'' she replied.

Johnny nodded and let's go of her before turning around, "Oh yeah!" he cheered with a fist pump, making Penelope giggle.

Joey's mouth then went wide open, "What? How? How is that possible?!" he squawked in disbelief.

Ozzy chuckles, "Guess he do gets the girl some times.'' he replied.

Johnny then turns back to her, "So.. what did you came here for?'' he asked.

"Oh! Mister Robert Strong.'' Penelope called getting the man's attention, "Dr. Carlo Jose San Juan just called. You're girlfriend is in the hospital and she is giving birth.'' she revealed.

Everyone was surprised from what they just heard but not more so than Robert himself.

"Oooh... mama! Mister Robert Strong... Huh! Hah! Hoo! You're excuse for today and go see your girl.'' Johnny said while doing another set of snappy poses.

Robert nodded, "Thank you, I'll see you guys later!" he said to everyone as he runs out the place.

"Oh my! He's gonna be a daddy!" Hikari cheered.

"I never knew he was married.'' Xander commented.

"Actually, they're live-in partners, so they're not married." New Day Jose clarified, "Oh men! Robert is finally becoming a father! This calls for a babyshower!" he suggested with in excitement.

"That's a great idea. I'm up with that.'' Xavier replied in agreement.

Johnny then did another set of snappy poses, "Huh! Hah! Hoo! All right, you guys can save the babyshower planning for later, we still had some training to do. Huh! Hah! Hoo! Let's all hope that everything goes well with Mister Strong.'' he stated.

Runo let's out a smile, "Things are getting so interesting and it's just my first day.'' she stated.

Kyouko let's out a grin, "I gotta admit... that was really wonderful." she said.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile in the hallways, we see Anna showing some new recruits around the place. The new recruits are none other than the students from DWMA which are Kilik Lunge, Pot of Thunder and Fire, Ox Ford, Harvar D. Elcair, Kim Diehl and Jacqueline O. Lantern Dupre.

 **DWMA Student and Solo Hero**

 **Kilik Lunge**

Kilik is a dark-skinned young man with dark eyes and wears black squared-rimmed glasses, and had a black hair styled in short dreadlocks. He is currently wearing a plain white dress shirt with a necklace around his chest, grey decorated-cargo pants and white shoes.

 **Pot of Thunder and Fire**

Are two small twins. Pot is a male with a dark-complexion, large blue eyes, rosy cheeks and mid-length blonde hair framing their faces. He also has clothes composed of a striped red and white sleeveless top worn under white dungarees, and an orange newsboy cap. Thunder is a female with a dark-complexion, large blue eyes, rosy cheeks and mid-length blonde hair framing her face. She also has clothes composed of a striped sleeveless top worn under white dungarees, and a yellow newsboy cap.

 **Ox Ford**

Ox is a young man with black hair with two bunch shaped like a horn and wears thick glasses. He is currently wearing a white dress-shirt with gray tie over a black sweater vest underneath a light-blue blazer jacket, blue pants and black shoes.

 **Harvar D. Eclair**

Harvar is a young man with a jaw-length, brown hair that is tied up in a spiky ponytail, and wears a red visor. He is currently wearing brownish polo shirt underneath a white dress-shirt with rolled up sleeves, blue pants and white shoes. He also wears a two silver necklaces, with the majority them, alongside his neck, covered by a brown dual-colored, checkered, neckerchief. His attire also consists of a silver bracelet on his right wrist and two earrings — or conch piercings — on each of his ears.

 **Kim Diehl**

Kim is a young girl with a short-length vibrant pink hair and sky blue eyes. She is currently wearing a white & blue sports jacket, pink miniskirt, white & pink thigh-high socks and blue & white rubber shoes.

 **Jacqueline O. Lantern Dupre**

Jacqueline is a young girl with a long, brown hair tied in a bun with twintails over her shoulder, and brown eyes. She is currently wearing a white blouse underneath a dark gray dress coat with a magenta ribbon tie held by a skull-shaped choker, dark gray miniskirt, black high socks and brown shoes.

Anna continues to show them around the hallways passing by Juniper Lee, Clarity Dresden and Viktor Vale, the former two having a chat and the latter playing his guitar on top of a vending machine.

They come across the Quarantine room, "This is the Sick Bay and one of the many quarantine rooms in the facility, though I believe you already know the purpose of this place." Anna explained.

"YAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Suddenly they heard a shout coming inside the Sick Bay, much to their surprise. Anna let's out a chuckle, "Sorry about that. That's just how Dr. Ziegler treats her patients...'' she said apologetically, "... she doesn't use an anesthesia.'' she quipped, much to the new recruit's bewilderment.

Inside the Sick Bay, we see the now awake Lucy Ashley as she wraps her left leg around Yosuke' neck and her left arm around the his right arm, and by pulling the opponents' right leg back with her other arm. Meanwhile, Chie, Yukiko, Teddie and Kanji watches the spectacle in front of them as Mercy writes something on her clipboard.

"So... you came from a world called Edolas?'' Mercy pointed out.

Lucy then tightens her hold, "Yep! I wandering around a forest when some strange light appeared and knocks me out unconscious, the next thing I knew I'm in this city.'' she explained.

"Fascinating.'' Mercy replied as she kept writing on her clipboard.

"You know what's not fascinating?'' Yosuke asked in annoyance, "The fact that you two are talking casually while this bimbo is killing me!" he exclaimed.

"Who are you calling a bimbo?!" Lucy demanded as she tightens her hold on him.

"Eeeekkk!" Yosuke yelped as he looks at his friends, "What are you guys standing there for? Help me!" he demanded.

"I don't know... she seems pretty attached to you.'' Chie joked earning a few laughter from everyone.

"Wise guys... eh?!" Yosuke grumbled with gritted teeth.

"Also... you said that before getting thrown here, you recently got your powers back." Mercy pointed out, "How?'' she asked.

Lucy hummed, "Hmm... you see, it was a really shock for me, it's been a long time since Edolas lost all it's magic. But one day, while I was a walking around grassy fields when I was hit by some strange light, and instantly my magic is back! I can even use my Magic Whip again!" she explained.

"Strange light? Does that mean you're a _Blessed_?!" Yukiko pointed out.

" _Blessed_?" Lucy repeated. They then began to explain everything to her, "I see... so I'm a _Blessed_.'' she mused with a grin, "Well that's great! That means I can be invincible again!" she claimed as she tightens her hold on Yosuke.

"Eek!" Yosuke yelped, "I like Lucy Heartfillia better than this girl." he grumbled.

"So... what should I do now?'' Lucy asked.

Mercy then placed down her clipboard on the table, "I suggest you join the Coalition as a trainee, I can definitely tell that you needed training after loosing your magic after so long.'' she suggested.

"She has a point." Kanji said in agreement.

"Join you?" Lucy repeated, "But what about my friends back in Edolas, I think they're getting worried about me." she said.

"Don't worry, we'll hand this situation in the Communications Department, they'll contact your world and tell them that you're okay.'' Teddie reassured.

Chie nodded, "Yeah. The Communications Department did the same thing to Miss Ageha Kuki, and now she's working in the Coalition as a Solo Hero.'' she stated.

Lucy then let's out a grin, "Well then, if that's so, then I'm in! I don't mind training though, mind as well get myself in shape first before anything. Welp! I look forward getting along with you guys!" she said.

"Likewise." Kanji replied.

"Like won't!" Yosuke grumbled.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile at the St. Harmony Island, everyone are busy doing there training and every now and then, they would hear loud explosions from the other side of the island before finally stopping, but they would shrug it off as another part of one of their friend's training.

But unbeknownst to them, two persons just finished their duel.

On a beach at the one part of the island, we see a battered and unconscious Tsugumi lying down on the sands while Marcus, whom is slightly bruised, is seen sitting on a log casually blowing out a smoke as he looks at his fallen opponent.

It's pretty clear who's the victor.

Meanwhile on top of the hill, we see Tony Jaa watching them with his arms crossed, as Bow Hothoof and Kratos Aurion approaches him.

"So... who won?'' Bow asked with an amused smile.

"Tsugumi is definitely a strong fighter, whoever taught her done a great job, and while she managed to hold against Marcus, he is just TOO much for her to handle.'' Tony explained.

"I see.'' Kratos mused, "Did he used the baseball bat?'' he asked.

Tony shook head, "No. They fought each other with just their bare hands.'' he replied. "You know... I'm interested with this girl's strength. I am thinking of training her.'' he said.

"I think there's no harm with that. Miss Kirisaki already planned on joining the Coalition, Miss Tsugumi might soon follow suit.'' Kratos stated.

"The training that Marcus got from you is already showing it's effects. Now I wonder what will happen if Miss Tsugumi ever accept your proposal of training.'' Bow mused with a grin.

 **bzzzttt...**

Back in Neo-City at the Training Facility, we see a young man riding a bicycle(which sounds like a motorcycle) stopping in front of the facility, this young man is none other than Kevin William Dorn, a resident of Peach Creek.

 **Kevin William Dorn**

Kevin is a young man with red hair underneath his red baseball cap with a black peak and is worn backwards with three strands sticking out, and has dark eyes. He is currently wearing a long-sleeved lime-green shirt, black shorts, white socks and black & white shoes.

Kevin then got off his bike as he looks at the facility, "So this is where the Dorks, that traitor Rolf and that douchebag Marcus joined." he mused before letting out a sadistic smirk as he brought out a crowbar, "I am soooo going to enjoy beating them up.'' he declared.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	49. The Beat Down

We start the story in a backstage office called S&D Office, which stands for Soldier and Demoman, here we see... the Soldier and the Demoman playing poker on a round table with chips and cans of beers scattered around.

"Demo... tryouts are coming in a couple of weeks." the Soldier pointed out, "How many yanks ya think are gonna make the cut.'' he mused as he shuffles his cards.

Demoman the took a swig of whiskey, "Aye... ah don't know mate. The training here... urm... difficult to the point of impossible. Da... erm... tryouts ain't no slouch either... so... ah think a few will make it.'' he stated.

The Soldier then noticed several people running in the hall, "Hey! What's going on?'' he called out.

Terrence Ohno turns to him, "A kid is causing trouble at the entrance hall!" he replied as he continued to run.

The Soldier then turns to Demoman, "Shall we take a look?" he suggested as he stood up.

"Let's just play cards, mate. Ah don't think a kid is worth our time.'' Demoman replied as he took another swig of whiskey.

The Soldier nodded, "Good point." he said sitting back down.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile at the main entrance hall, we see a lot of people looking over what's going on. We then see Kevin swinging his crowbar around rather violently.

"I'm gonna say it again! Where's the dorks, the traitor Rolf and that Douchebag Marcus?! So I can beat them up to pulp!" Kevin demanded.

"Sir! Unauthorized personnels are not allowed to enter this facility unless they had an appointment.'' Penelope stated, "So I'm asking you please to leave.'' she ordered with a stern voice.

"I'm not leaving until I get my hands on those losers!" Kevin replied back stubbornly.

Then Joey and Ozzy arrived at the scene, "Hey... what's going on?" the latter asked.

Xander then turns to them, "Some very uncouth person just barges in here and demands some people that he want to beat-up." he stated in disgust, clearly not liking Kevin.

Joey then looks at the "uncouth person" and recognized him as Kevin, the person who bullied the Eds a lot. He hated Kevin to the bone, he was about to grab his giggle dart when a voice spoke.

"Kevin! What are you doing here?!" a voice demanded.

Everyone turns to see Double D along with Minna entering the scene, the beanie-wearing boy has his full attention at Kevin.

Kevin let's out a sadistic grin, 'Well if it isn't Double Dweeb!" he said. For some reason, Minna got angry of what Kevin just called her boyfriend but she managed to composed herself, "Prepare yourself, you worthless, good for nothing loser! Because I'm gonna beat you up!" he exclaimed.

"Kevin... if this about Marcus and Eddy's prank, it's been months. Would you please let it go? We're already out of your life, so leave us alone!" Double D said with a stern voice.

Kevin swung his crowbar, "No way! Not until I teach you losers are lesson!" he stubbornly said, "I'm gonna humiliate you! I'm gonna make you eat dirt! I'm gonna make you kiss my feet! Oh! The possibilities are endless!" he mused with a manic grin.

"Kevin... you should know your position to talk to me like that.'' Double D replied with a cold.

"Shut up!" Kevin barked, "And what are you gonna do? Scold me? Hah! You're the one whom is in no position to talk! You can't do anything to me, Double Dweeb, because you're a wimp and will always be a wimp!" he insulted. As Kevin kept on throwing insults and threats, unbeknownst to him, a very small girl is sneaking right behind him. Suddenly, the girl delivers a powerful kick between Kevin's legs, lifting him up a good three feet, "OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!" Kevin screams out a loud soprano tone.

The males in the cringed at the sight as Kevin fell to the floor, whimpering and twitching in pain, his eyes are wide open as tears began to fall.

"First things first, I am the Chief Operating Officer, a very high position. Second, I am not the same person that you once knew." Double D stated, "And thirdly... do you really had to do that, Miss Aisaka?'' he asked with a blank look.

 **Solo Hero**

 **Taiga Aisaka**

Taiga is a small girl with a long, curly orange-gold hair that falls past her waist in waves, with large dark amber eyes. She is currently wearing a red school uniform over white dress-shirt with black ribbon tie, dark gray skirt, black thigh-high stockings and brown shoes.

Taiga shrugged in response, "He was so noisy, so someone had to shut him up.'' she replied nonchalantly.

Suddenly, Rey Dynamic, Prince Mufasa and Ike enters the place with the former two dragging Kevin outside as the latter turns to Double D, "Permission to punish this asshole, sir.'' he asked with a smirk.

"No need to but since you guys already brought him outside, then go crazy." Double D replied with a blank look.

Everyone then went outside to see Kevin being surrounded by a group of men which includes Rey, Prince, Ike and Oga & Baby Bel.

"Oh men! Look at that! The entire Triumph Division is here!" Jacques exclaimed in awe.

Double D then looks around, "But I don't see King Forest around.'' he pointed out, "Where is he?'' he asked.

"I believe he's busy at the moment.'' Minna replied.

* * *

Meanwhile at the local park in Neo-City, we see Yumi Agnes and Erika Yaeger walking around the area when King Forest suddenly appeared behind a tree wearing nothing but mawashi covering his crotch, flipper on his feet, a goggles on his head along with a snorkel and a tennis racket in his right hand.

"Hey, Yumi.'' King called out in a smooth voice, "I heard you like men whom is in to sports." he said as he swung the racket.

Erika then suddenly punches him straight on the face, "CHOOSE ONE SPORT YOU IDIOT!" she shouted as King was sent flying to the sky as Yumi claps at her.

* * *

"What's gonna happen to him?'' Hikari asked in concern towards Kevin.

"He's gonna get his ass whooped, that's for sure." Jacques replied with his arms crossed.

"Nyahahahaha! No doubt about that!" Akatora laughed in agreement.

"Keh-keh-keh! This-is-going to be-a-good.'' the Creepy Guy said as he brought out his cam-recorder.

Ozzy then looks at the members of the Triumph Division and while he recognized Ike, Oga, Rey and Prince, the other members took him by surprise. He recognizes Souichiro Nagi from Tengo Tenge, Ezio Auditore from Assassins Creed, Brad Burns, Bandeiras Hattori and Lucky Glauber from King of Fighters, Virgil Hawkins and Richard Foley from Static Shock, Skullomania from Street Fighter, Topher from Total Drama and Joe Higashi from Fatal Fury. He doesn't recognized the rest but he had to admit that the Triumph Division is a full of powerhouses.

 **Triumph Division Members and Solo Heroes**

 **Souichiro Nagi**

Souichiro is a young man with a spiky, blonde hair and yellow eyes. He is currently wearing a black button-up school jacket, black baggy pants and white & red rubber shoes.

 **Ezio Auditore da Firenze**

Ezio is a male adult with a dark-brown hair and facial hair, and had dark eyes. He is currently wearing his white Roman Robes over a white long-sleeve shirt, black pants, gray iron boots and gauntlets.

 **Brad Burns**

Brad is a male adult with a dark-brown spiky combed back hair, a small goatee and has dark eyes. He is currently wearing a red open poloshirt which exposes his bare chest, white armbands, black trousers and black shoes.

 **Virgil "Static" Hawkins**

Virgil is an African-american young man with dark hair styled in dreadlocks and has dark eyes. He is currently wearing a black hoodie jacket with yellow linings over a blue shirt, dark blue jeans, black & white sneakers and blue bandana around his head.

 **Skullomania**

Skullomania is a man wearing a costume that simply consists of a black body stocking with a skeleton motif printed on it, white gloves, white boots and a red scarf wrapped around his neck.

 **Bandeiras Hattori**

Bandeiras is a dark-skinned Brazilian male with a long dark-brown hair styled in dreadlocks, and has blue eyes. He wears a black headband around his forehead and thin black mask. He is currently wearing a dark long-sleeve shoulder gauntlets, a charm necklace wrapped around his chest, white baggy pants with a black belts tied in place by a silver cloud-like buckle and black ninja sandals.

 **Topher Jacot**

Topher is a young man had brushed-up dirty blonde hair and has green eyes. He is currently wearing a stylish red and black sports jacket, black trousers and white leather shoes.

 **Lucky Glauber**

Lucky is an African-american male with short black hair and blue eyes. He is currently wearing a yellow bomber jacket over a yellow sleeveless shirt with purple linings, yellow & purple shorts, yellow & purple socks and white sneakers.

 **Richard "Gear" Foley**

Richard is a young man with blonde hair and he wears glasses over his dark eyes. He is currently wearing a green hooded vest over a black top, light-green pants and white boots.

 **Joe Higashi**

Joe is a very well-built adult male with a black short broom-like hair and had dark eyes. He is currently shirtless exposing his upper body, he wears rec and black kickboxer shorts, both of his hands are wrapped with white tapes and red sports wraps around his feet.

Kevin then slowly got up from the ground and found himself surrounded by the Triumph Division, "Ugh... who are you guys suppose to be?'' he asked in a mocking tone.

Gear started the assault by punching Kevin on the face, Prince the followed suit by punching Kevin as well, Ezio then slugs Kevin's face next, Bandeiras then bashed the back of Kevin's head, Lucky then punches Kevin with a right hook, Souichiro then punches Kevin on the jaw, Topher punches Kevin on the face and lastly, Skullomania punching Kevin straight on the face.

Rin let's out a snicker, "I like how they trade blows on that guy.'' she commented.

Then Gear and Joe grabs Kevin and pushes him towards Bandeiras and Skullomania whom both delivered a kick to Kevin's jaw, knocking him down to the ground as everyone(sans Hikari) cheered.

"Cool! I wanna piece of him.'' Korriana claimed but was held back by Lukz.

"Nope! You leave this to them.'' Lukz chastised as Korriana pouted.

Then another guy walks forward, folding the sleeves of his shirt, "Hey... looks like Dominic wants a piece of him.'' Gear claimed as Topher and Joe picks Kevin back-up.

 **Sir Dominic Christopher Delaney**

Dominic is British gentleman with a fair skin tone, a blonde casual hair and blue eyes He also had blonde mustache. He is currently wearing a lavender-buttoned vest over a blue dress-shirt with black tie, black trousers, black leather shoes and black fingerless gloves.

Topher and Joe then pushes Kevin towards Dominic whom retaliated by bashing his head on Kevin, knocking the jock back down on the ground. The impact of Dominic's headbutt was so strong that everyone felt it.

"Oh my! That was so strong!" Cecilia exclaimed in awe.

"He is one tough gentleman, that's for sure." Xander commented.

Brad then grabs Kevin and pulls him up from the ground, he then delivers two kicks on Kevin's mid-section before following by an elbow on his head, sending the jock crashing down the ground. Brad then picks Kevin up, "Hey Drake! Do your worst!" he said before pushing Kevin towards another guy.

 **Drake Garek**

Drake is male adult with a dirty-blonde hair and blue eyes. He is currently wearing a blue dress-shirt tucked inside a black trouser, red necktie and black leather shoes.

Drake catches Kevin and placed him over his shoulders before he began to spin him around and around and around with no signs of stopping. Everyone, sans Hikari, are now cheering for him with Brent Dark spinning his jacket in the air. Drake then finished his attack by handing Kevin to Virgil.

Virgil let's out a grin as his body began to spark. He then lifted Kevin up before dropping him down with a double knee backbreaker on his back. And with a couple of sparks, Kevin was electrocuted causing him to wiggle on the ground.

"Ouch! A backbreaker and electricity is not a good combination.'' Ozzy commented.

Topher and Lucky then grabs Kevin back up as Joe got into position, the two then pushes the jock forward as Joe charges before delivering a painful running knee strike on Kevin's face, knocking him back down to the ground. Kevin had his eyes wide open as he stares towards nowhere. Topher and Lucky then picks him up again as Prince pulls out a ouch from filled with magic powder.

Drake saw this and walks towards him, "Woah! Woah! Woah! Prince! You promise me not to use that here in the Facility area, it hazardous.'' he reminded.

"Come on, Drake. Just one time. One time." Prince egged.

"Yeah! Just let him use it one time, Drake. Just this once." Ezio egged as well.

Drake placed a both hands on his hips and let's out a deep breath, "All right! Fine! Just this once!" he replied as everyone cheered.

Prince smiled as he pours the powder on his fist which began to glow blue, Topher and Lucky then pushes Kevin forward as Prince delivers a straight right hook, and upon impact, a blue explosion occurs which turned Kevin inside out as he fell down to the ground, his eyes widen drifting to nowhere as everyone cheered loudly.

"What was that?'' Joey asked, "What the heck was that explosion?'' he asked in confusion.

"I think that was some sort of dust... but I can't be so sure.'' Penny admitted.

"Must be a something only he can use." Ozzy pointed out.

The members of the Triumph Division cheers as they share a high-fives and fist bumps while some taunts the beaten Kevin whom is sprawled across the ground.

Suddenly, a flock of crows began to appear around the facility, surprising everyone.

"W-w-w-what's going on?" Cecilia asked as she was getting scared from the sight of the crows.

"Crows?'' Minna mused, "Could it be...'' she trails.

Suddenly, a man clad in black arrives at the facility riding a motorcycle which wrecked Kevin's bicycle in the process, the man got off the motorcycle and sneers at the fallen Kevin.

Ozzy's eyes widen in awe and shock, "Oh... my... God... it's him... it's Eric Draven... also known as the Crow!" he exclaimed.

 **Solo Hero**

 **Eric "Crow" Draven**

Eric is a young male adult with a very pale skin, dark shoulder-length curly hair, dark eyes with dark eye shadow and black lips. He is currently wearing a black long coat over a black top with metal straps wrapped around his chest, black leather paths with chains attached to his right pocket, black boots and black fingerless gloves.

Crow then walks towards Oga, "Can I get my hands on this punk?'' he asked in a heavy, sneering tone.

Oga nodded before gesturing his hand towards Kevin, "Feel free to do so.'' he replied.

"Dyaabu!" Baby Bel said in agreement.

Crow let's out a grin as he walks towards Kevin, picks him up before putting the jock in a an inverted facelock to the jock, then falls backward driving the back of Kevin's head into the ground, knocking him out completely. Crow then stood up and looks at Kevin, "Know your place, kid!" he said as he walks over him while everyone began to cheer.

"My goodness... they showed no mercy...'' Hikari muttered in shock.

"Well... he was a jerk, so he totally deserves getting beat up by them.'' Ozzy commented with a nod.

Joey then noticed Hikari's expression, "Hikari... are you all right?" he asked in concern.

Hikari shook her head, "Nothing... I'm fine." she replied with a smile but Joey wasn't convinced.

Double D then claps his hands, "All right everyone, everything is over, you can all go now.'' he advised as everyone began to leave one by one as some medical personnel came attended the fallen Kevin. Crow then approaches Double D, "Welcome back, Mister Draven.'' he greeted, "Your mission has taken a lot longer than expected." he stated.

Crow nodded, "It did. But I managed to finish it." he replied.

And with that, Double D and Minna along with Crow enters the entrance hall, as the medical personnel placed Kevin on a stretcher.

And the day ended just like that, with an arrogant jock getting his ass kicked in front of everyone.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	50. New Age Avengers No More!

It was another fine day in Neo-City. People doing their usual everyday routine, getting up and going to work. Currently in a mall somewhere, we see the Mississippi Gang along with Hikari Karibuchi and Penny Polendina walking around the mall.

"So... what are we suppose to do in this mall again?" Penny asked.

"Ozzy wanted to watch a movie but he don't want to watch alone, so he invited us." Suzie replied with a blank look.

"Hey! Don't make it sound like I'm a lonely person!" Ozzy cried in embarrassment.

Hikari giggled before noticing the sour look on Joey's face, "What's wrong, Joey?'' she asked in concern.

Kylie then turns to her brother and deadpanned, "Let me guess... you're still sour that Kevin was given the opportunity to join the Coalition.'' she pointed.

Joey let's out a grumbled sigh, "I just don't get it! Why would the Coalition accept someone like him?! Have they all forgotten the trouble he almost caused yesterday?! That guy don't deserve to join! Let alone become a hero like everyone else!" he exclaimed in anger.

"Keep your voice down, Joey! You're gonna attracted some unwanted attention!" Ozzy chastised as he looks around.

"There's nothing we can do, Joey. This matter is the staffs decisions, more particularly Eddward's, we'll just have to see what will happen in the next days.'' Suzie stated with a stern voice.

"But...'' Joey was about to argue only to earn a glare from Suzie making him turn away, "Shutting up, ma'am!" he exclaimed in nervousness as Suzie nodded.

Kylie then leans towards Ozzy, "I'm still surprised that Suzie can now turn tables on Joey.'' she whispered.

"I believe her constant meditation does it's magic." Ozzy whispers back.

As the group friends continues to walk towards the movie theatre when they suddenly heard something unexpected.

"Shabu! Shabu! Come get some, shabu!" a voice called out.

Ozzy felt his left ear turning large when he heard that, "Did I hear that right? Someone is selling shabu here in the mall?!" he exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yeah... we heard it loud and clear..." Joey replied with gritted teeth.

"What's a shabu?'' Penny asked.

"It's an illegal drug, Penny. You should stay away from it.'' Kylie advised.

"Kylie... you know that Penny is an android, right?'' Suzie pointed out with a blank look.

"Oh... right...'' Kylie replied in realization.

"But why would someone sell an illegal drug inside the mall?" Hikari asked in confusion, "And in the broad daylight.'' she added.

"I wonder.'' Joey replied as he glares at a young man just a few inches away from them.

The young man had a messy and spiky brown hair and dark eyes. He is currently wearing a gray long-sleeve shirt, brown cargo shorts, white socks, black shoes and a green cap worn backwards. He had a brown sling bag around his right shoulder and a tray of illegal drugs in hands. This is Shabuboy Cruz, a shabu vendor.

 **Illegal Drug Vendor**

 **Shabuboy Cruz**

"Shabu! Shabu! Come get some shabu! It's cheap and taste like snow! A perfect social habit! And if you're suicidal then a shabu is something you should take if you wanna die!" Shabuboy advertised with a casual smile.

"Wow... he's pretty bold in doing something like this.'' Ozzy pointed out in awe and disgust.

Joey glares intensifies, "I really hate people like him!" he growled as he walks towards Shabuboy, "Hey you! What the hell are you thinking selling illegal drugs in this place?!" he demanded.

Suddenly, two large burly man in suits got in front of him, preventing Joey from getting any closer to the vendor.

"Hey! Move out of the way! I'm going to teach that moron a lesson for trying to sell illegal drugs!" Joey demanded. One man responded by shoving a piece of paper on his face, "What the? What's this?!" he exclaimed as he peels the paper off his face.

Ozzy then took the paper, "Let me see.'' he said as he began to read which made his eyes widen.

"What's wrong, Ozzy?'' Hikari asked in concern.

"This paper is a permit! It says that this guy is allowed to sell illegal drugs in this city!" Ozzy exclaimed in disbelief.

"What?!" everyone exclaimed in shock but Joey was hit hardest.

"But who would allow something like this?!" Hikari asked in shock.

"It says here that..." Ozzy says as he reads again, "...it's says the Mayor approves of it!" he exclaimed in shock.

"What?!" the group of friends yelled in shock.

Joey then turns back just in time to see Shabuboy looking at him with a smug grin. The illegal drug vendor then reaches out his arm in-between the two burly man and flicks Joey's nose, further angering the older Hollard twin. Shabuboy let's out a chuckle, "Shabu! Shabu! Come get some shabu! Tasty-tasty shabu!" he called as he walks away followed by the two burly man.

Joey gritted his teeth. He was about to grab his blaster in attempt to fire a giggle dart at the Illegal Drug Vendor but Ozzy stopped him, "Don't do it, Joey!" he warned, "According to the permit, no one and I mean, no one, is allowed to lay a hand on that guy! Ignore that warning and they'll have you arrested!" he explained.

"What? Why?" Kylie asked in shock.

"Better question... why would the Mayor allow something like this?" Suzie asked in suspicion.

"I... I am lost for words."Ozzy replied.

Joey can only watch Shabuboy walks away in anger.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile, somewhere in the city, we see a black sports car driving around the streets making it's way towards the Brainless Studios. Inside the car, we see Anna Maymorie driving the wheel and right next to her is Adagio Dazzle.

"And that's why Precious hates his _Gift_.'' Adagio said.

"I see... I understand. It is pretty unfair having a _Gift_ like that." Anna pointed out, "Good thing that Precious is a very chivalrous person. Though... if you think about it... Precious could the be the strongest _Blessed_ right now.'' she mused.

"That really depends on the person." Adagio replied before releasing a sigh, "I was wondering when are my roommates coming back. I understand that they had missions to fulfill but it's kinda lonely sleeping alone in your room.'' she stated.

"Yeah... that kinda sucks.'' Anna replied, "But don't worry, aside from Big Ed, according to Yuuji, Trixie and Precious' teams are about to finish their missions, so they'll be back soon.'' she stated earning a smile from the former siren.

They then arrived in front of the Brainless Studios as Adagio got off.

"I'll come by later after work and pick you up, Adagio.'' Anna claimed.

Adagio nodded, "Thanks." she replied in gratitude.

As Anna drives away, Adagio made her inside the studio and quickly met up with DJ Alligator at the lobby area and saw her boss on the phone.

"I see... don't worry, I'll tell Mario about this. I believe Mario will accept your son in a heartbeat. Okay, I'll call you back." DJ said before hanging up. He then noticed Adagio walking towards, "Ah! Adagio, you came." he greeted in delight.

"Hello, Mister DJ.'' Adagio greeted back, "Who was that on the phone?" she asked.

"A friend of mine." DJ replied, "Now I'm going to make another phone call. Why don't you go to the lounge are and wait for me, I had something to tell you.'' he advised. Adagio nodded as she made her way towards the lounge area as DJ got back on the phone, "Hello Mario.'' he greeted, "I had a favor to ask.'' he said.

Meanwhile, Adagio arrives at the lounge area and saw a girl sitting on a red couch reading a magazine.

"Hey, Koito.'' Adagio greeted.

 **Solo Hero**

 **Koito Minase**

Koito is a young girl with a magenta-pinkish, short and lower chin-length, wavy hair and has magenta-colored eyes. She is currently wearing a white school jacket with green linings over a black dress-shirt and blue necktie, white school skirt, black pantyhose, brown high boots and a headphones around her neck.

Koito slightly looks up to her, "Hey.'' she greeted before going back to reading.

Adagio scratches her left cheek in awkwardness. She has seen Koito and her group several times but never really interacted with them. It was just several days ago that DJ recruited Koito in this studio, though she had no idea what specific role Koito had here.

"So... where are your friends?'' Adagio asked nervously.

"All of them are busy right here." Koito replied as she flips a page of the magazine, "What about you?" she asked.

Adagio hung her head down, "They're all in missions right now... and I feel so lonely." she muttered.

Koito let's out a sigh, "Adagio... if you want to hang out with me after wok, then all you can do is ask.'' she stated.

Adagio then perks up at her, "Really?'' she asked earning a slight nod from Koito, "Thank you very much.'' she said in delight.

Koito could only let out a small smile.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile back at the St. Harmony Island, on one beach at another side of the island. We see Eddy and Mumbo watching a video through the former's tablet as they let out a loud laugh.

"What are you guys laughing at?" Panooki asked as she approaches them.

"Mumbo and I are watching a video footage sent by the Creepy Guy of bazooka-chin getting beat up by the Triumph Division.'' Eddy replied with a snicker.

"Yeah... even the Crow joined in beating the kid.'' Mumbo added with a grin.

Panooki tilts her head in confusion, "Bazooka-chin? Who's that?'' she asked.

"Oh... some annoying dork from where I came from." Eddy replied with a smirk.

Then Ichigo appears as he walks towards them, "Hey guys!" he called as the trio turns to him.

"What is it, Ichigo?'' Mumbo asked.

"Marcus just made announcement. He told us to gather around at the main beach, he wants to tell us something.'' Ichigo replied.

Eddy pursed his lips out, "Really? I wonder what he what he's going to say.'' he mused.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later that day, the entire New Age Avengers and it's honorary members along with Chitoge and Tsugumi are gathered around on a beach at nearby cliff. Marcus is seen standing still facing the ocean... with no shirt on, making XY and Tsugumi flustered.

"Hey Marcus, what did you call all of us here for?'' Rex asked.

"Rolf is curious of what his highness is going to tell Rolf and friends.'' Rolf stated.

Marcus turns to them with a serious expression, "I'm going to be blunt. We are not the New Age Avengers anymore.'' he announced much to everyone's shock.

"What?!" Ed gasped in shock.

"Not the New Age Avengers anymore? Are we getting disbanded?" Akane Ishikki asked in panic.

"Oi, Marcus! What the hell is going on?'' Taro Yamada asked in confusion.

Marcus waves his hand, "Settle down guys, were not disbanding.'' he replied with a blank look.

"But what do you mean of what you just said?'' Nadia Fortune demanded with hands on her hips.

"What I mean is, that our team name is not New Age Avengers anymore. Because I decided to rename it.'' Marcus replied.

"Really?'' Jake perked up, "Whew! I thought our team is disbanding.'' he said in relief.

"I see... but Hermano, why do you decided to rename this team?" Vaas asked, "I don't think there's something wrong with it." he pointed out.

"Yeah. And if I remember correctly, it was you who came up with the team name when it was formed.'' Danny pointed out.

Marcus rubs the back of his messy blue hair, "Eh... to be honest, I never really like the team name to begin, we we're new at the time, and it was just a spur at the moment when I came up with it." he admitted, "Plus, you all know that there's a superhero group out there that has the name "Avengers" and think about it, our team name sounds like some sort of a next generation members of that superhero group, when it's clearly that we're not.'' he explained, "So, I thought hard about it and decided to rename this team.'' he said.

Ichigo crosses his arms, "I see.'' he said in understanding, "So, did you come up with a better team name?'' he asked.

Marcus nodded, "But before anything else, let me clarify, I already contacted the Coalition, I've talk to Double D and he agrees me." he clarified earning a nod from everyone. "Anyway... as of this day forward... we are known as... The Bullet Kingdom!" he announced.

Everyone began to ponder with the new name as Yoshika spoke, "Umm... why Bullet Kingdom?'' she asked.

Marcus let's out a smile, "For the Kingdom part, I am slowly embracing my royal status, so I thought why not." he admitted, "And as for the bullet part...'' he says as he turns around as he outstretch his arms out and his hands in a finger gun gesture, "...because we're going to pierce through our enemies... like a BULLET!" he claimed as a loud explosion occurs from the horizon, "Bang.'' he said with a grin.

Everyone watches in awe at what Marcus just did.

"Bullet Kingdom...'' Eddy mused before letting out a smirk, "I like it! I fucking like it!" he exclaimed with his fist pump up.

"Yeah! That sounds a lot better!" Duncan said in agreement.

XY crosses her arms, "Doesn't sound heroic but I'm mighty fine with that." she admitted, "Our leader doesn't look heroic to begin with.'' she said bluntly.

"I like it! It sounds so cool!" Akane cheered.

Vaas nodded, "Then Bullet Kingdom it is.'' he said with a smirk.

Marcus looks around at everyone with a smile, "It will take a while for everyone in getting used with our new team name but we'll get through it.'' he claimed.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	51. Arrival of the Unexpected Arrivals

**Note: This chapter occur after Dimensional Heroes Revolution: Echoes by Jexi the Hunter**

It was another fine day at the St. Harmony Island, we see Bow Hothoof standing at the beach with his arms crossed, waiting for someone. Then suddenly a blue portal appeared and out came his daughter, Rainbow Dash and a young boy.

"Been waiting, baby girl." Bow greeted with a grin.

"Yeah, I bet you have.'' Rainbow Dash replied with a grin.

"I mean, you gotta do this alone. You're _Error_ training, I mean." Bow clarified before turning to the boy next to her, "Jesse, right? Heard a lot about you. Hope you can get along with the Coalition.'' he stated.

"You don't have to worry about a thing, sir." Jesse replied with a smile.

 **Brave Adventurers Member**

 **Jesse Reynolds**

Jesse is a young man with a black bowl-cut hair. He is currently wearing a dark t-shirt with a red collar, blue shorts and brown shoes.

Bow nodded before turning to his daughter, "As for you, Rainbow... I'm surprised that you left your friends.'' he said, "They probably would have helped." he pointed out.

"Who says they aren't." a voice spoke.

Bow let's out a grin, "Looks like I spoke to soon.'' he mused.

 **(Play One Piece OST - Overtaken)**

Suddenly, stepping out from the still open blue portal are Zoro Roronoa, Usopp, Nico Robin, Franky, Trafalgar D. Water Law, Gajeel Redfox, Pantherlily, Vector the Crocodile, Knuckles the Echidna and Alphonse Elric.

 **Dimensional Heroes Members**

 **Usopp**

Usopp is a young man with a large woolly black hair, dark eyes and a long nose. He is currently wearing a pair of goggles around his neck and has some headphones or ear protectors on. He also now has a little goatee along with a white suncap he wears on his head. He also has a new pair of rolled-up yellow pants with red suspenders, and a pair of boots.

 **Nico Robin**

Robin is a tall, slender woman with a long shoulder-length black hair and dark eyes. She is currently wearing very short, black dress. It is low cut, and hence, a large portion of her breasts are visible, as well as her legs and lower thighs. Her attire also includes her sunglasses, black high heel boots, and a white bell-brimmed hat.

 **Franky**

Franky is a tall and burly cyborg with a bright-colored blue hair, dark eyes, an iron nose and a jagged chin. He is currently wearing an open red Hawaiian shirt that expose his chest and a long stitch-mark scars that goes towards his torso, he had a large shoulders, torso and arms, he wears a red Speedo and his stubby legs are covered with metal.

 **Trafalgar D. Water Law**

Law is a slim man with a relatively tall height. He had a black hair, sideburns and goatee, and has dark eyes. He is currently wearing a dark, short-sleeved shirt with a light-colored heart pattern on the lower left side, blue jeans and brown shoes.

 **Gajeel Redfox**

Gajeel is a tall and muscular young man with a long, spiky black hair and has red eyes. He is currently wearing a a dark blue trench coat, whose tail reaching down to his upper calves, with a green short-sleeved shirt worn under it, brown cargo pants, studded boots, gloves, belt and wristbands, and a dark-yellow bandana wrapped around his forehead.

 **Pantherlily**

Pantherlily is a small, bipedal black cat with round ears, red eyes and a scar running down across his left eye. He is currently wearing a white sash around his waist and green baggy pants.

 **Vector the Crocodile**

Vector is a large, green-skinned crocodile with small red scales down his tail. Vector sports a thick body; his stomach, as well as arms, are light green and his eyes, as well as the scales down his back, are vermilion. He has small, black shoulders. He wears white gloves with black-and-white cuffs and shoes embellished with gold buckles and a large gold chain around his neck. His wireless headphones are black and are somewhat chunky in design.

 **Knuckles the Echidna**

Knuckles is an anthropomorphic echidna with red fur that covers most of his body, peach skin that covers his muzzle, and white fur that covers a small part of his neck, and purple eyes. He also has seven spines and a medium-sized tail along with spiked knuckles. He wears red and yellow shoes with green cuffs and a grey plate on top. He also wears white gloves with a sock-like cuffs on his hands.

 **Alphonse Elric**

Alphonse is a young boy wearing a large gunmetal silver-colored steel armor body.

Rainbow stares at them in shock, "What is...' she was about to say but was interrupted.

"Hey, we're just doing what Jexi ordered us." Law replied with a smirk.

"Jexi... what did..." Rainbow muttered.

"He said it out loud and clear to the ten of us. Go and support Rainbow as much as ya can. Make her strong enough to stand on her own without her parents help." Gajeel said.

"Jexi... I owe him big for this." Rainbow said before invoking her blade and keyblade and stuck it both on the ground, "Four months! I predict at that time... I'm gonna be able to take you down with one hit, Dad!" she claimed.

"That's... a pretty bold claim, little girl." Bow said in confusion.

"When I'm with these guys... even when it's a smaller number of them... nothing is impossible." Rainbow claimed, "Same with my keyblade pal, right Jesse?'' she asked.

Jesse nodded, "That's right, Rainbow! Let's both do our best in our training." he replied.

Bow let's out a hearty laughter, "Hehehe. Gutsy. Then again, you are my own daughter." he said, "But remember, I don't plan on going easy." he reminded.

"Good! I wouldn't have it anyway!" Rainbow claimed, "Our training in the Heroes Coalition and to beat you... starts now!" she declared.

Bow suddenly raised his right hand casually, "Actually... can we start your training later... it's currently lunch time, you see.'' he said with a goofy look.

This made Rainbow Dash flinched, "What? Seriously?!" she exclaimed in disbelief.

Vector then taps his belly, "Come to think of it, I am kinda hungry.'' he claimed.

"Same here." Knuckles said in agreement.

"Then come along with me, the rest of the people in this island is taking a break from their training and is already having their lunch. Best to fill your stomachs first before anything else." Bow said as he walks ahead in the forest.

"He has a point." Jesse replied as he follows the man along with everyone else.

"So, does that means we're going to meet Ichigo and his current team?'' Rainbow asked.

"Why yes, of course." Bow replied.

"Which team is he apart of again?" Pantherlily asked.

"The New Age Avengers. You know, the team who help my school back when we were gone." Rainbow replied.

"They're not New Age Avengers anymore, Rainbow." Bow quipped, "They just recently renamed their team name into Bullet Kingdom.'' he stated.

"Really? Wow... but I had to admit the name sounds badass." Rainbow admitted.

"What does the names means to them?" Robin asked.

"Hmm... from what I heard from the little medic of their team, the "Kingdom" thingie is because their leader is a prince.'' Bow explained.

"What? You didn't tell me that Marcus was a prince!" Rainbow dash exclaimed in shock, "And he doesn't look like one!" she pointed out.

"It's a long and very complicated story, I'll tell you some other time." Bow replied, "And as for the bullet part, they claim that they're like a bullet that pierces through their enemies. Time will tell if they could live up to that name." he stated.

"I see." Law replied.

"By the way... where are we?'' Alphonse asked, "This place is... wonderful.'' he commented.

"We're in the St. Harmony Island, young man. A private island that the Heroes Coalition owns and is very protected." Bow replied.

"Another question... is it true that you're part of the first generation Dimensional Heroes?'' Franky asked.

Bow nodded, "Yes I am. It's been so many years since we disbanded. Still surprised a new group of heroes would take the name after all this years.'' he mused.

"Then that makes us your successors.'' Zoro pointed out.

Bow let's out a hum, "Not exactly... you kids had no idea about the first Dimensional Heroes before now, right? Plus, you kids made history of your own, legacies and stories from your previous adventures. There's no need to compare yourself to us old timers when you're already someone on your own!'' he stated, "There maybe a group with the name Dimensional Heroes from before but they are now gone. The present Dimensional Heroes are different from the first, and had a personality, dreams and traits of their own. So... the Dimensional Heroes name is yours and yours alone." he explained.

Everyone looks at each in surprise and awe from what he just said, "I see... I understand." Robin admitted.

"Still... I'm surprised that Rainbow's old man was a hero before all of us." Zoro commented.

Bow let's out a chuckle, "Well... it was long time ago, so I don't blame you for not knowing." he said.

Suddenly, they heard two voice shouting from the distance.

"This is a travesty! There's no parfait! God! Why have you forsaken me?!" the voice of Marcus cried.

"For crying out! Could you at least try not to crave for parfait for once?!" the voice of XY Girl exclaimed.

"Oi! Don't ya diss parfait! Parfait is the way of life! Parfait is for everyone! Parfait is something I would bring to my grave!" the voice of Marcus yelled.

"Get a life you miserable parfait addict! And don't speak like parfait is the best thing in the world!" the voice XY yelled back.

"Jawbreakers are the best!" the voice of Eddy quipped.

"NO ONE CARES!" the voice of Marcus and Xy shouted.

The new arrivals looks at each other in surprise and confusion as Bow let's out a sigh, "Those two... arguing like a married couple again." he said.

"Is it me or was the first voice sounds like Nathan Drake?'' Jesse pointed out.

Bow then turns to them, "Welp... we're nearing the main campsite." he claimed.

 **(Play Gintama OST - Temee Raaaa! Soredemo Gintama Tsuiten no Kaaaa!)**

Upon arriving at the campsite, they were greeted by the sight of a group of teens and adults. All are wearing black hooded shirt with matching shorts, pants, denim shorts, caps and bonnets, making them look like a bunch of ghetto gangsters. At the back of their attire is a logo of a white crown with a bullet on top along with the words "Bullet Kingdom" written around it in white bold letters.

And they're eating... of course.

"Can you pass me the mayonnaise please?'' Akane asked as Himawari handed her a bottle of mayonnaise.

"Can I eat your sausage?" Ed asked.

"Get your own!" Rex exclaimed as he pulls away his plate.

"Hey! Hand me some orange juice!" Eddy demanded.

"Go get it yourself!" Vaas replied in annoyance.

The new arrivals then made their presence as Ichigo was the first to notice, "Woah! Guys! What are you doing here?'' he asked in surprise upon seeing his former teammates. This also got the attention of the others.

"Holy... shit..." Marcus muttered.

"Hey everyone!" Bow called, "Guess who decided to join us?" he asked with a grin.

The members of the Bullet Kingdom looks at each other as Marcus spoke, "Say what?" he asked with a duckface.

Bow then began to explain everything from Rainbow Dash being an _Error_ , his offer to train her and the unexpected arrival of her friends.

Marcus nodded, "I see. I understand, either way, temporary or not, it's an honor having you guys with us and uh... welcome to Hell.'' he said while offering a handshake.

"H-H-H-Hell?!" Usopp gulped, "What does he mean by that?" he asked nervously.

"It must be their style of welcoming people." Franky said, "And I like it!" he admitted with a grin.

Upon seeing Marcus offering a handshake, Rainbow Dash wasted no time grabbing it with her both hands, "Likewise! Thank for having us!" she replied with a smile and a small tint of red on her cheeks.

Marcus didn't noticed this but the rest including her friends noticed.

"My... this is interesting.'' Robin said with a giggle.

Eddy leans towards Yoshika, "I think she had a crush on him." he whispered as the Fuso Witch let's out a giggle.

Tsugumi on the other hand didn't like how Rainbow Dash is interacting with Marcus. Geez, I wonder why.

After a few more greetings and explanations, the new arrivals joined the team for lunch while having a decent conversation. Usopp, on the other hand... was not having a good time.

"W-w-w-w-w-why a-a-a-am I-I-I-I s-s-s-sitting w-w-w-with t-t-t-this t-t-two?'' Usopp asked with chattering teeth as he sits between Geraldo Axel and Needless Kane.

"Don't worry, Usopp. They're good guys now, so there's nothing to worry about." Nadia reassured.

"Yeah.'' Needless quipped as he draw his face closer to Usopp, "I won't bite, cupcake." he claimed.

"S-s-s-s-s-sure y-y-y-y-you d-d-d-d-do." Usopp stuttered in reply as Geraldo rolls his eyes.

Robin then turns to Ichigo, "By the way, what's up with the get up?'' she asked.

"Yeah... you guys looks like some sort of street gang.'' Vector commented.

"Oh! This is commemorate our newly named team." Ichigo replied, "Think of it as our official uniforms." he added.

"Surprised that you actually go along with this." Law pointed out.

Ichigo smiled, "These guys does a lot of outrageous things but for some reason, I can't help but join them.'' he admitted.

Bow then stood up, "Before anything else, I would like to remind everyone that we have five days left in this island. Because according to the rules, were only allowed to stay here for two weeks, so you kids will have to resume your training back in the Training Facility." he stated.

"Sure." Marcus replied.

"Understood." Yoshika said.

"Whatever." Eddy quipped.

Bow then turns to Rainbow, "And as for you, I'm going to train you here for the next five days then we're going to resume it at the training facility, understood?" he stated.

Rainbow nodded, "Crystal clear!" she replied.

Bow nodded back as he sat back down before turning to Jesse, "So, young man, what is it that you want to improve during your training?'' he asked.

"Aside from sharpening my skills, I want to keep my emotions in repressed. I want to keep myself calm before I face certain enemy of mine." Jesse replied.

"So you want to keep your cool while sharpening your skills." Bow mused, "I believe my friend Samurai Jack can help you with your training.'' he suggested.

"Really? Can you introduce me to him?'' Jesse asked.

Bow nodded, "Sure. I'll introduce you to him once we return in Neo-City. Until then, you had to train yourself.'' he replied earning a nod from Jesse.

"By the way Dad, do you know an _Error_ named Driver?'' Rainbow asked.

"Driver? Driver... Driver... Driver... Driver..." Bow mused before it hits him, "Oh! Him! Surprise that's he's still alive! Ahahahaha!" he said out with a laugh.

"Also... Hope fought him... and he lost. Saying that _Errors_ are not the only ones that can beat _Errors_." Jesse added.

"That's a first in history but I'll leave that debate for later.'' Bow replied as Rainbow let's out a shrug as she resumes staring at Marcus.

And thus, Rainbow and Jesse along with their friends' new chapter of their adventures begins.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile back in Neo-City, we see Mario Martinez at the kitchen cooking food with a smile on his face when his phone began to ring. Mario brought out his phone and answers it, "Hello.'' he greeted, "My dear friend, how are ya doing?... I see... so how's our little project doing?... mm-hmm... I see... so it's about to be finished soon... great! As expected from the mad scientist that has done the impossible... okay... just call me again once it's ready and I'll sent someone to oversee it... okay... take care my friend.'' he said before hanging up. Mario then went back to cooking with a bigger smile on his face, "Project Danganronpa Revival is close to fruition. I hope Desmond won't mind.'' he mused.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	52. Days of Weird

It's day two for Rainbow and Jesse along with their friends in St. Harmony Island. The start of the day was relatively silent until a large explosion was heard followed a small shaking.

In a middle of forest somewhere in the forest, we see Rainbow Dash lying down on the ground panting heavily as her father stood above her completely fine as Nico Robin and Zoro Roronoa watches them.

"My... that was something." Robin mused.

"Rainbow's old man is undeniably strong." Zoro commented.

"Huh... just... what... are... you... made... of... dad..." Rainbow panted in question.

Bow crosses his arms in deep thoughts, "Hmm... you're a tough cookie, sweetie. That's for sure. But every time I land a hit of three to fives strikes, you would collapse to the ground." he stated while scratching his head.

"So what do you think is the problem?'' Robin asked.

"I had to be blunt but her body is too soft. We need something to train her body in order for her to withstand heavier attacks... and I know just the thing.'' Bow mused.

Later, after Rainbow managed to unwind herself, they went to another side of the forest towards a small lake with a giant waterfalls. They then saw Usopp and Vector sitting by the lake with their legs dip in the water.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Watching that guy meditate." Vector replied while pointing his finger at the shirtless Ed, whom is meditating under the waterfalls standing with his right leg while in a bridge position and his left leg is stretch forward.

And despite the heavy water falling on top of him, he remained still.

"He's been doing that for almost two hours now." Usopp quipped.

"Wait! That long?" Rainbow Dash squawked.

"He's been doing this everyday ever since coming here." Bow replied, "Hey, Ed!'' he called getting the boy's attention, "Can you lend the waterfalls to Rainbow Dash?'' he asked.

Ed let's out a smile, "Okie-dokie smokey!" he replied with a thumbs up as he got out of the stream of falling water.

Robin giggles, "He reminds me slightly of Luffy.'' he commented.

"Now come to think of it... aren't you the guy that Trixie claims that she's dating?!" Rainbow pointed out.

"Yup! Trixie and Ed have been dating since... umm... when did we start dating again?'' Ed said scratching his head.

Zoro let's out a snort, "Now that makes me remind of him of Luffy.'' he mused.

Bow then turns to Rainbow, "I want you to meditate under the stream of waterfalls and endure the heavy water falling on you.'' he instructed.

Rainbow blinks, "Wait... that's it? That's how you want to train my body to withstand heavier attacks?! That's very simple! Even Usopp can do that!" she stated in disbelief.

"What's that suppose to mean?'' Usopp asked with a blank look.

Bow let's out a hearty laugh, "Hahaha! Simple, huh? That waterfall is anything but simple." he mused as he picks up a rock that is big as his chest, "Don't believe me? Take a look at this.'' he claimed before throwing the rock to the water fall, when the rocks hits the water it was pushed down to the bottom with such impact it was blasted to bits, much to Rainbow's surprise, "If that wasn't enough to convince you then check this out.'' he said as he brought out a cube-shaped metal alloy, "This cube is made from pure adamantium... a very rare metal alloy known for it's indestructibility.'' he stated before throwing the cube to the waterfall, when the cube hits the water it was pushed down to the bottom with such impact it was blasted to pieces, further shocking his daughter.

Vector let's out a whistle, "Wow... that is one strong waterfall." he commented.

Usopp let's out a gulp, "And deadly too.'' he said before turning to Ed, "How did you manage to withstand that?'' he asked.

"Through triad and era.'' Ed replied with cheery smile.

"I think you mean, trial and error." Robin corrected.

"Oh..." Ed said in realization making Robin giggle at him.

Bow then turns to his daughter, "So... are you up for this?'' he asked with a grin.

Rainbow gulps before taking a deep breath, "Okay... if it means of getting stronger, then I'll do it!" she said in determination as she went towards the fall and when she dunks her head through the falling water, it pushes her down to the bottom, "Gargle! Gargle! Bloop! Bloop! Help! I can't get up!" she shouted.

Bow rubs the back of his head, "This is going to take a while." he said as Ed went towards Rainbow to help her up.

 **bzzzttt...**

Back in Neo-City at the Training Facility.

The Mississippi Gang along with Hikari, Nipa, Nao and Penny are currently in the Lounging area with them sitting on a couch and Joey sitting on a very comfy arm chair just a bit far from everyone else and strangely enough, he was wearing his ballistic goggles, lower face mask and camo hat and he was in a grumpy mood, but he was keeping himself entertained to make him feel better by watching a movie on his tablet and that movie was none other than Kingsman: The Golden Circle.

Anyone who walks past them would only shrug at Joey's look, some would roll their eyes and some would just look at him in disbelief. Fortunately for Joey, his friends and sister were watching him in concern but they were sure he'll get over it soon.

The Double D and Minna enters the lounge and saw Joey and he noticed that he would occasionally grumble. The two then looks at each other before approaching them, "Greetings everyone." Double D greeted, "It seems that Mister Hollard is in bad mood... again.'' he pointed out, "Pray tell what's eating him this time?'' he asked.

"Joey's kinda ticked off right now and it's best not to disturb him." Ozzy replied.

"Well, we were at the mall to watch a movie and then we saw someone selling illegal drugs." Penny explained as Minna and Double D raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, that guy was being so casual about selling it and he even didn't have problem of telling everyone that it could make you all suicidal and Joey wanted to teach him a lesson but two big guys stopped him." Kylie stated.

"Joey demanded that they let him through but they gave him a paper." Ozzy said.

"It said that the mayor permitted him to sell Shabu and it said that nobody's allowed to lay a hand on him or they'll get arrested." Suzie explained.

"And to add insult to injury, that "punk" had the nerve to flick Joey on the nose while giving him a smug grin!" Ozzy quipped.

"Yeah, the guy thinks he's all high and mighty just because he has the mayor's protection." Joey grumbled through his spoke while not taking an eye off his tablet.

After a few minutes of silence, Double D spoke, "I suggest that all of you to forget about this, never mention that vendor nor get involve with him. Let's all forget that this conversation ever happened, understood." he stated with a stern voice.

"But... we need to do something about this?!" Ozzy egged.

"Forget about it." Double D replied.

"But Eddward...'' Kylie tried to reason.

"Forget about it and that's final." Double D demanded as he and Minna turns around and walks away leaving everyone in a state of shock.

As the two left, Joey sighed as he looked up the ceiling, concerned, Hikari went to him and asked if he was okay and then Joey looked towards her,"Come here." he said as he raised his left arm and then Hikari took it but when she took it, Joey pulled her in and caught her in a tight embrace and it caught her by surprise and it made her blush while Joey made a relieved sigh, "I just need a hug." he said as everyone else started laughing.

"Man... I guess Kylie's not the only one who likes to hug cute people." Ozzy joked and it earned him an elbow from Suzie but Joey didn't care.

"Well, he'd usually do that to either Mom, Dad, our older brother Cameron, our older sister Lizzie and heck even me whenever he wants to feel better after getting out of his grumpy mood." Kylie said.

"Wait? Then why is he hugging Hikari?" Nipa asked.

Kylie and the rest of the Mississippi Gang chuckled, "Isn't it obvious?" Ozzy said in a matter a fact.

"It's because he luuuuvs her." Kylie teased as she copied a certain blue Exceed and that made everyone laugh making both Hikari and Joey blush in embarrassment but Joey still kept hugging Hikari as he didn't care.

Then Darren Cross walks past them, "If you're imitating Happy then you're horrible at it." he commented making Kylie flinch.

Suzie then felt that someone was watching her and then she looked around and saw Akane Sakurada hiding behind an arm chair and then Suzie waved at her and she waved back in return before she hiding again.

Ozzy noticed this, "Was that Akane?" he asked.

Suzie nodded,"Mm-hmm." she replied.

"Wait? Don't tell me you made friends with her?!" Kylie squawked in disbelief.

"Yes Kylie... I did." Suzie replied with a blank look.

Kylie then pouted, "Muuu.. No fair! You made friends with princess Akane and I haven't! No fair!" she complained almost throwing a tantrum.

"Maybe if you hadn't hugged her last time, then both of you would've been friends right now and she would've been talking with us right here this very moment." Suzie said casually which made Nao and Ozzy snicker.

"Heeeeeyyyy!" Kylie complained.

"Suzie's right, you know sis." Joey said as everyone turned to see him with his lower face mask removed and his goggles on his hat and strangely, Hikari was now on his lap, "You could've asked her to be your friend like any other person before hugging her and like I told you before when we first came here, you should really control that hugging habit of yours." Joey stated.

"Yeah... just like what you did with Rin and now you're on her bad side... and from the looks of it, it seems permanent.'' Ozzy quipped with an uncaring smile.

And then suddenly, Kylie was on a corner crouched down and looking all gloomy, "The shame." she muttered.

"Sorry Kylie!" Joey called out apologetically while he and everyone sweat dropped.

Lingyin Huang then walks past them, "Don't be sorry. She deserves to be ashamed." she said making Kylie flinch again.

And then from out of nowhere, Xander appeared and crouched down next to Kylie, "Now, now, no need to be ashamed, I'm sure you'll have a chance to become miss Sakurada's friend and I'm sure it'll happen." he said, encouraging the younger Hollard twin.

"Really?" Kylie asked hopefully.

"Really." Xander replied with a smile which perked up the young Hollard.

"WHERE THE HECK DID YOU COME FROM!?" everyone else yelled in shock while Suzie was in deep thought, trying to get an idea how to get Kylie to befriend Akane without the shy princess trying to getting away from her.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later somewhere in Neo-City, we go to a large establishment called Chapman Science Research Institute, we see a familiar sports car driven by Anna Maymorie stopping in front of the gates and out came from the car were Dr. Michael Pating, Yosuke Hanamura and Kanji Tatsumi.

Dr. Pating then turns to Anna, "We'll call you once we're finished with our business here.'' he advised.

Anna nodded, "Understood." she replied before driving away.

Yosuke looks around the place, "Woah... it's nice but why do I had a bad feeling about this place.'' he stated.

"Yeah... all seems nice at first then later we'll discover something that will horrifies us to the bone." Kanji replied in agreement.

Dr. Pating then walks past them, "It's all in your head boys.'' he said.

Three males then went inside the facility past through the large lobby towards the long hallway. At the end of the hallway was a door with a male adult waiting for them.

"Dr. Pating! It's good to see you." the male greeted while offering a handshake, "Father has been expecting you." he said.

Dr. Pating accepted the handshake, "It's good to see you two, Dr. Callous Chapman." he greeted back.

"Please call me, Cal." the male named Cal replied.

 **Scientist and Inventor**

 **Dr. Callous "Cal" Chapman**

Cal is a male adult with a black spiky hair and brown eyes, and he is wearing oval-shaped glasses. He is currently wearing a green suit over a white dress shirt with black neck tie, black trousers and white & blue sneakers.

Cal then noticed Yosuke and Kanji, "I see you brought a couple of friends with you." he pointed out.

Dr. Pating nodded, "President Mario wanted some other members of the Coalition to oversee this project, so I had these two come along with me." he explained.

Cal nodded, "I see." he replied.

"So... what's this project all about?'' Yosuke asked.

Cal turns around and pressed some codes as the door opens, "Come inside and see.'' he replied.

As they went inside, both Kanji and Yosuke's eyes widen in horror. Inside was a room filled of glass pod containers and inside the said containers are various people that seems to be in an eternal sleep. But what shocks them the most are the people inside the containers which they recognized as the victims of Hope Peak Academy and the Dangan Ronpa Killing Game which are Chihiro Fujisaki, Mondo Oowada, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, Leon Kuwata, Celestia Ludenberg, Sayaka Maizono, Sakura Oogami, Hifumi Yamada, Rantaro Amami, Kokichi Oma, K1-B0, Korekiyo Shinguji, Ryoma Hoshi, Kaito Momota, Kaede Akamatsu, Miu Iruma, Tenko Chabashira and Angie Yonaga. But their biggest shock was that there are also a pod that contains Junko Enoshima and Tsumugi Shirogane.

"Boys... welcome to the Project Dangan Ronpa Revival!" Dr. Pating announced.

"What the FUCK is going on?!" Kanji exclaimed in shock.

Yosuke grabs his head with both hands as he looks at different pods back and forth, "No! No! No! No! No! This can't be happening?! This can't be happening?! No! NO!" he shouted in horror and panic.

As the two continues to panic, Cal approaches Dr. Pating, "That is umm... some reactions they got...'' he commented with a sweatdrop.

"Can you blame them." Dr. Pating replied with a blank look.

"Who the FUCK would do something like this?!" Kanji demanded.

"I am!" a voice called. The two boys turn around to see a small man standing at the doorway, "The person responsible for this is none other than me, Dr. William Chapman, the mad scientist that defies everything!" he claimed while jabbing a finger to himself.

 **Mad Scientist**

 **Dr. William "Dr. Chap" Chapman**

Dr. Chap is a slightly small man with a round shaved head with black mohawk currently curled down by several pink hair rollers, he has dark eyes and his face is filled with green creamed face mask. He is currently wearing a pink bathrobe, a white towel around his shoulders and pink bunny slippers.

"And I'm gay, by the way." Dr. Chap added with a flirty smile.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Yosuke and Kanji screamed in horror.

 **bzzzttt...**

Back at the Training Facility, we see Double D walking alone in the hallways before stopping at the middle.

"Cocoa.'' Double D called as a maid came out from the shadows.

"Is there anything you need, Master Eddward?'' the maid named Cocoa asked.

 **Maid**

 **Cocoa**

Cocoa is a young woman with a light-brown skin tone, a short brown hair and green eyes. She is currently wearing a knee-length maid dress and brown laced boots.

"I want you to keep an eye towards Joey Hollard and his friends. I had a feeling that they won't let go about that legal illegal drugs vendor, we need to keep them away from him as much as possible.'' Double D replied, "And if push comes to shove... then erase their memories.'' he ordered.

Cocoa nodded, "Understood." she replied before disappearing back in the shadows.

Double D then walks forward, "This is for the best." he stated as he adjusts his tie, "Neo-City... after all is not all what they seems.'' he said.

 **Note: I wanna thank damnlastwords for lending me, his OC Cocoa. I really appreciate it.**

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	53. Project Dangan Ronpa Revival

Back at the Chapman Science Research Insitute, Yosuke and Kanji are still screaming about two things, the pods containing of people who were presumed dead and the fact that Dr. Chap was a gay.

Though come to think of it... should Kanji be screaming about something like this when he, himself questioned his sexuality before.

Anyway... let's get it on with the plot.

"Boys! Settle down! There is nothing to scream about!" Dr. Pating exclaimed.

Yosuke then stopped screaming, "What do you mean there's nothing to scream about?!" he asked as he began to point his finger around the place, "How do you explain that? And that?! And that?! And that?! And all of that?! What the hell is going on?!" he yelled.

"Please calm down! We'll explained everything from start to finish.'' Cal reassured.

"Good! I let you guys do the explaining while I change myself." Dr. Chap said before leaving them.

As the gay scientist left, Yosuke and Kanji let's out a sigh of relief as the former spoke, "Okay... start explaining." he said.

"First things first. This project was all President Mario's idea." Dr. Pating revealed.

"Seriously? Why would he do something like this?'' Kanji asked in shock.

"Well... Mario didn't like how the life of these people ended in such fashion, so opted us for help to get these people get a second chance in life.'' Cal stated.

"Give them second chance in life? That's impossible! Am I still in disbelief when Mukuro Ikusaba was brought back to life! But bringing a person back to life using a machine seems... farfetched!" Yosuke exclaimed.

Dr. Pating let's out a grin, "Not if your a mad scientist. A mad scientist whom's name is Dr. William Chapman.'' he claimed.

"That is right!" Dr. Chap exclaimed as he barges back inside the room. He is currently wearing a white lab coat while wearing nothing underneath aside from a black trousers, white shoes and red boxing gloves. Dr. Chap triumphantly walks into the room, "I am the mad scientist that made everything impossible to possible! I stopped erupting volcanoes, I made pigs fly, I can even turn wimps into the hottest guys in town! For it is I, Dr. Chap, the mad scientist that has the capabilities to defy logic, physics, gravity, common sense and science itself!" he introduced himself in the most grandest way.

"Science that defies science... now I've heard everything.'' Yosuke said in a dry tone.

"Tell me about it.'' Kanji replied.

"Sorry about my father.'' Cal said, "He just loves to boast his title and his accomplishments." he added with an apologetic look.

Yosuke nearly snaps his neck when he turns to him, "Wait! That guy is your father?!" he exclaimed in shock earning a nod from Cal.

Dr. Chap placed both hands on his hips, "Why? Is it really hard to believe a gay like me actually had a son? I was very manly-man before and after I got married and after that witch I called my wife left me, is the reason that I turn out like this.'' he explained.

"Well... I don't have any problem with that.'' Kanji admitted.

"I think it's about time we explain to them further about this project." Dr. Pating said.

Dr. Chap shrugs in response, "If you say so.'' he said before walking towards the pod containing Junko Enoshima, "First things first, everything that I said about me is all true. I can literally turn the impossible to possible... bringing a person back to life included.'' he said in a serious tone. "Now you're wondering why are we doing this? Well... as what Michael had said before it was President Mario's idea. And since I'm a very good friend of him, I decided to help him with this matter.'' he stated.

"How long? How long have you been able to bring people back to life?'' Yosuke asked.

"My father has been doing this ever since I was thirteen. He brought countless people back to life whom all died because of meaningless fights and war.'' Cal explained, "Including a lot of our friends.'' he added.

"But to be honest... I created this machine because I can't stand of loosing a dear friend. So I created a machine that can bring any fallen friends back to life in an instant.'' Dr. Chap admitted. He then pointed his finger at a broken a pod from the corner, "See that? That's the first machine that I used to bring people back to life that I created but due to being overused over the years it finally broke down. It took me several years before I could create another and this time, it's a lot more stabilized." he explained.

"I had another question... with the exception of K1-B0, how did you get their bodies?'' Yosuke asked, "I mean, if I remember correctly some of their bodies were smashed, grind and even torched. But here... their bodies are in tact.'' he pointed out in confusion.

"That's because this bodies are made from any remains of their original body. We just genetically mutated those remains which then later grow back into their original forms." Cal explained.

"So basically they're just clones. I don't think that's considered bringing someone back to life if you're just cloning them." Kanji pointed out.

"That is correct but we had a solution for that.'' Dr. Pating claimed, "You see... there are different ways to bring someone back to life with this machine. One of those is the Instant Resurrection. For this to work, we'll be needing the actual body of a deceased person. For example, Chester Blakely died in a battle and with his body is still intact, he can be easily brought back to life once using these machines. The bodies wounds will heals and the soul will merged back to the body and voila, instant resurrection.'' he explained.

"Another one is called the Resurrection via Cloning and it's the one we using right now." Cal stated, "Unlike the Instant Resurrection which is very easy, this one takes a lot of time to process. This type of resurrection can only be used for those bodies whom already decomposed, blasted to bits or whatever horrible thing that mutilated them. For this to work, we need one sample from any of their remains such as blood, hair or bones, then as explained earlier, we genetically mutated those remains which then we monitor carefully so it would grow back to their original forms, shapes and sizes.'' he explained, "My father search really hard to get those samples, searching through the remains of places and digging up graves just to get one.'' he stated.

"You dug up graves?" Kanji exclaimed in shock, "Man! That's so insane!" he said.

"Indeed. Anyway like you said before, it's basically cloning and doesn't mean that we brought them back to life.'' Dr. Pating admitted, "But like I said before, we had solution for that." he claimed.

"How?'' Yosuke asked.

"In order bring back to life, we need their souls to merge with this bodies!" Dr. Chap declared.

"Souls?" Kanji repeated.

Dr. Chap pointed his finger on top of the pods, "See those spheres above those pods? Inside those spheres are their souls sleeping peacefully inside." he replied, "We are going to merge their original souls to this bodies.'' he explained.

"What? How? If I remember correctly their souls were released by Hope and become part of his BuddyFight cards. The rest if I remember correctly are inside this boy named Linc.'' Yosuke pointed out, "How did it end up here?'' he asked in confusion.

Dr. Chap shrugs, "To be honest I had no idea how.'' he admitted.

* * *

 _I was just exploring the multiverse looking out for some rare species when all of a sudden I found my net filled with souls of the victims of the Hope Peak Academy and the recent Dangan Ronpa show._

* * *

"You found their souls inside your net?!" Yosuke exclaimed in disbelief.

Dr. Chap shrugs again, "I don't know if they were released, lost or wandering. But they just suddenly appeared in my net stack together." he replied.

Yosuke scratches his head, "This is getting complicated yet I'm getting the gist of it.'' he admitted.

"You know... bringing them back to life seems kinda forced but..." Kanji spoke as he got in front of Ishimaru and Mondo's pods, "... these people died for nothing, except for a few, and all of them deserve a second chance in life, a second time to redeem themselves. I, personally thinks... that I want them to live again, so they can take the back the life they truly deserved.'' he stated with a determined look earning a smile from Dr. Chap, Dr. Pating and Cal.

"I understand." Yosuke replied, "But what about them?'' he asked pointing at Junko and Tsumugi, "Why do they had to be brought back to life? This two are responsible why the others died in the first place!" he pointed out.

"Well... President Mario thought why not. We'll just had to erase their memories and have them go through a new lifestyle." Dr. Chap replied, "After these people beat the shit out of them, of course.'' he quipped.

"Seriously?!" Yosuke said indecorously.

"So... how long will it take to finish?'' Kanji asked.

"We had three hours left for it to complete." Cal replied.

"I see... guess all we had to do is wait.'' Yosuke stated.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later, while waiting for the resurrection process to finish, everyone decided to kill some time. Cal and Dr. Pating are having a chat while Dr. Chap is showing a photo album to Yosuke and Kanji while sitting on a couch.

"And this is what I look like when I was in your age." Dr. Chap claimed showing a photo during his teens, "See? I was very many back then." he said.

"Wow... you sure have a lot of hair." Yosuke commented referring to Chap's afro hairstyle.

Dr. Chap then flips a page showing a picture of him and Cal in his childhood days, "Ah! This brings back memories... this is a picture of Cal and I when Cal first went to school. Look at him now, he has grown so handsome and had a very kind fiancee. Oh! I can't wait to become a grandma..." he stated as Kanji and Yosuke looks at each other, "... it feels like yesterday when I brought him out..." he said earning a weird look from the boys which he noticed, "... from the hospital! I brought from the hospital from the day he was born.'' he clarified making the boys laughed in amusement.

Then they heard a beeping sound.

"Father! The resurrection process is reaching it's end." Cal announced as he works on a computer.

"Good! Make sure to open the pods carefully just in case." Dr. Chap advised as he puts on some shades.

After cracking a few more codes, Cal pressed a red button. Machine then began to finalize the procedure as the bodies and the souls slowly began to merge as one, then a glowing blue light occur which nearly blinding everyone except Dr. Chap whom is wearing a shade. The lights then died down as the pods began to lift up open, blowing out smokes and then...

THUD!

"Oww!"

... the newly resurrected people fell down from the pod to the floor one by one.

"Woah... that is one painful way to wake up after being dead for so long." Yosuke commented.

"Ugh! Fuck! What the? What's going on? Aren't I suppose to be dead?'' a young man asked in confusion.

"I can answer that." Dr. Chap replied.

The newly resurrected people looks up to see Dr. Chap and the rest looking at them with big horse-like grins. Dr. Chap then began to explain everything to them much to their shock and awe. Then the newly resurrected began to introducing themselves one by one.

 **Sayaka Maizono**

Sayaka is a young attractive girl with a long, dark blue hair with several clips and dark blue eyes. She is currently wearing a long sleeved white shirt with a blue sailor collar and a pink bow, a blue tartan skirt, black thigh-high socks and brown, buckled shoes. Her school crest is visible on her undershirt and on her sleeve.

 **Leon Kuwata**

Leon is a young man with dyed orange spiked hair, a goatee, and pale blue eyes. He wears a white blazer jacket with a popped collar, a white shirt with a red grunge skull design, dark blue jeans and white platform shoes with a black sole.

 **Chihiro Fujisaki**

Chihiro is a petite young boy that dresses as a girl. He has a short, light brown, layered hair and hazel colored eyes. He wears a girls' winter school uniform set, featuring a long-sleeved dark green jacket, a white shirt with a large Peter Pan collar secured with a thin dark ribbon, suspenders, a box-pleated brown mid-thigh length brown skirt, knee-high black socks, and white, ribboned mary janes.

 **Mondo Oowada**

Mondo is a tall young man with a muscular build. He has dark-brown aippa hairstyle and has small purple eyes. He is currently wearing a black overcoat, adorned with the symbol of The Crazy Diamonds along with Japanese text and dragon symbol motifs colored orange, worn open over a white A-shirt. He wears baggy black pants held up by a belt and his shoes are white loafers.

 **Kiyotaka Ishimaru**

Kiyotaka is young man with a short spiky black hair and very large matching eyebrows and has intense red eyes. He wears white uniform with five golden buttons on each sleeve and six on his chest, a red and gold medal on his chest, a red armband and knee-high black lace-up boots.

 **Hifumi Yamada**

Hifumi an overweight young man with black hair and a short pointed ahoge. He wears a pair of black thick-rimmed glasses. He is dressed in a white button-down shirt, an orange tie which has a patterned double-headed blue arrow upon it with the smaller arrowhead pointing upwards and the larger arrowhead pointing downwards to the tip of the tie, a pair of dark gray trousers, and white trainers. Over his shirt is a light grey, unbuttoned cardigan and on his back is an orange backpack.

 **Celestia Ludenberg**

Celestia is a young woman with a slim figure and pale skin. She has black hair in two large twin-drill pigtails and has red eyes. Celestia wears a gothic lolita-style outfit, consisting of a white blouse with a Peter-Pan collar, a black jacket that includes white ribbon lacing down the sleeves, fastened by a simple white ribbon across her chest to reveal her red tie and the waist of her skirt, which is many-tiered and features white lace. She wears knee-high stockings trimmed in ladder lace, red mary janes with a thick heel held on her feet by three grey buckles, a white lace Mob cap and a silver, Gunmetal plated ring layered in overlapping sections on her index finger which is likely her gambling lucky charm.

 **Sakura Ogami**

Sakura is a large, muscular young woman. She has long white hair, reddened-dark skin; very pale blue eyes, and a scar on her face. She often wears her expression with a slight frown. She is currently wearing a white shirt a blue sailor collar, a short blue skirt, and a red tie. The sleeves on the uniform are torn off to make room for her muscular upper arms. She wears bandages wrapped around her calves and forearms and grey shoes.

 **Rantaro Amami**

Rantaro is a tall young man with light green hair and two small ahoge and has green eyes. He wears a dark blue striped sweater with gray pants and slip-on shoes.

 **Kaede Akamatsu**

Kaede is a young girl with a shoulder-length blonde hair and a prominent ahoge. She wears silver music note hairpins and has warm purple eyes. She wears ong-sleeved white shirt completed with a pink ribbed-hem sweater vest adorned with her previous schools insignia and an orange tie. She wears a dark, warm purple skirt patterened with black music staves and lining each of them. Dark purple knee socks are adorned with her previous schools insignia on the top of them, and beige shoes with dark brown laces and soles.

 **Ryoma Hoshi**

Ryoma is a short young man with black eyes with no visible irises and pale-rosy cheeks. He wears black hat with two points that has a picture of two blue tennis rackets on it. He wears a black leather jacket, and a black and dark blue striped jumpsuit underneath, similar to that of a prisoner. He wears brown shoes and has a metal cuff attached to his left leg with a bit of a chain attached to the cuff.

 **Angie Yonaga**

Angie is a young woman with a dark skin and round, blue eyes the color of the ocean. Her hair a pale platinum blonde that looks nearly white and is loosely tied into two wavy ponytails by small, thin hair bands. She wears a white, frilly bikini top, the frills a very pale blue, assumably matching bikini bottoms under the blue skirt with white frills sewn to the bottom of it and a blue bow at the waistband. On top of her skirt, she wears a pink utility belt which holds her carving tools and paintbrushes. Angie wears a yellow smock which reaches below her knees, sleeves loose and wide as they stop before her wrists. Her smock has black symbols on her shoulders, the insignia of her previous high school. Her shoes are simple white slip-ons with light grey soles.

 **Kaito Momota**

Kaito is a young man with a gel-spiked purple hair that's grown out both at the top and bottom of his head, a short goatee and warm lilac eyes. Kaito wears a white t-shirt kumadori design stamped on it, on top of that he wears a long sleeved dress shirt with a breast pocket. On top of that, he wears a long, purple blazer with a galaxy design on the inside of it. However, Kaito wears his left sleeve and leaves the right side of the coat to drape over his shoulder to leave it fluttering to show the space design. He wears purple pants matching the color of his blazer that are rolled up over his ankles. Kaito wears slippers with the same galaxy design on them.

 **K1-B0**

K1-B0 or Keebo is a robot having a fully mechanical body. Most of his body is made up of black metal resembling armored plating, and he does not wear clothes. He has two glowing spots on his chest, another two on his stomach, and two on his both wrists. He has platinum blonde hair. His waist, which resembles a belt, has a glowing red spot on the each side of his front. He also has quite a short stature.

 **Kokichi Oma**

Kokichi is a young man with a short stature. He has purple eyes and moderately long, wavy blackish purple hair. He wears a white suit with multiple straps wrapped around his arms, and two straps hanging loose around his legs. His pants are made to look like a piece of punk fashion with bondage pelts, but they are actually just fake belts sewed to thicker part of the thighs. His shirt is ripped at the hem and the collar part of it is completely gone, and big parts of the uniform are fixed with metal clips. He has multi-colored buttons running down the middle of his shirt, with a few usually hidden under his scarf, and he has military badges on his right. His scarf has black and white spaces alternating exactly like a chessboard. He also wears two-colored black and purple slip flats.

 **Korekiyo Shinguji**

Korekyo is a young man is a tall, slim student with rather pale skin and long black hair. He has narrowed yellow eyes, and his mouth is covered by a black mask, covering his mouth and neck, with a zipper where his mouth would be. He wears a dark green military-style uniform with knee-high black boots, a zipper lining the front and two straps over it.

 **Miu Iruma**

Miu is a tall young woman with long strawberry blonde hair and two ahoges and has icy blue eyes. She wears brown goggles with yellow accents on her head. She wears a modified pink sailor school uniform and a matching skirt, her collar noticeably exposing her cleavage, lacking the cover on her chest. She wears black and studded fingerless glove, with black heeled-boots with gold buttons and buckles on them. She has black straps connected with gold rings attached to her white socks, and over her clothes, gold ring covering her blue ribbon around her collar. She wears a black choker, and two smaller black collars that resemble barbed wire around her neck.

 **Tenko Chachashibara**

Tenko is a young woman with a fair skin tone, warm green eyes and long dark-brown hair put into two long, loose braids. Her hair is tied by long white ribbons, a large green pinwheel bow with a white floral pattern and she also wears a purple, alice headband with a star-shaped adornment on the left side of her head. She wears regular double-breasted, blue sailor uniform. She wears white, knee-high socks as well. She has a beauty mark under the left side of her lip and she has a pink choker with a yellow bell.

After a few minutes of silence, Leon decided to speak for everyone, "I don't know about this and it feels fucking weird that I'm alive again... but... I had nothing to complain about. Getting a second chance in life? Why I would I deny that? It gives me the opportunity to do things I never done before I died and now... I can finally accomplish those." he stated before looking at Dr. Chap and the others, "You people don't even know us yet you took the time in helping us getting another chance in life, so..." he said as he took a bow, "... thank you." he said as everyone followed suit.

"No problem. But it's the person who thought of this idea that you should thank." Dr. Chap humbly replied.

"We'll be happy to meet that person.'' Angie claimed with a smile.

"Uhh... I am glad that I'm alive again but there's one problem..." Mondo quipped as he pointed a finger towards the still dazed Junko and Tsumugi, "Why did you brought those two bitches back to life as well?!" he exclaimed in disbelief.

 **Junko Enoshima**

Junko is a tall young woman with a hourglass figure, light blue eyes, and long, thick, strawberry blonde hair tied in two pigtails and jagged red eyes. She wears a black cardigan over a white dress shirt, with both left open to the third button to expose the top of her black-and-red bra. A long tie loosely dangles around her neck, its design alternating between pure white and white with a pattern of stylized black bear heads. Junko also wears a red miniskirt and mid-sized black boots with platform heels and red laces.

 **Tsumugi Shirogane**

Tsumugi is a tall young woman with long, knee length, cerulean hair which starts smooth and becomes wavy the lower it goes. Her eyes are soft teal and round. She wears rimless glasses with white temples. She wears white blouse, a knee length pleated skirt, adorned with six white buttons on her waist; her skirt seems to be held by suspenders. She wears an orange bow, black socks ending under the knee, and grey shoes.

Dr. Chap shrugs in response, "Meh... why not. We do plan on erasing their memories and alter their lifestyles... after you guys beat the shit out of them, of course.'' he replied with a blank look.

"Beat the shit out of them? I'm up with that." Mondo replied as he cracks his knuckles.

"Yeah! I wanna knock them out cold!" Kaede claim.

"I will never, ever forgive them for the things they put us through!" Tenko said smashing her fist together.

Leon turns to Dr. Chap, "Can we beat them now?'' he asked.

"Sure... go ahead.'' Dr. Chap casually replied.

And with that, several people including Mondo, Kaede, Tenko, Leon, Sakura, Celestia, Hifumi, Miu and Ryoma approaches the still dazed Junko and Tsumugi. When the two got back their bearings, what greeted them next is a group of angry people looking down at them.

"What the FUCK is going on?! I thought you guys were dead! I thought I was dead!" Junko exclaimed in shock and confusion.

Tsumugi let's out a nervous chuckle, "H-h-h-hey... n-n-n-no h-h-hard f-feeling right?'' she asked.

"You're both DEAD meat!" Leon and Kaede shouted at the same time.

And with that, the group of angry teens charges forward and began to brutalize the two girls... off-screen by the way as several loud thuds were heard. The others just watched them in bewilderment.

Then the sound of liquid is heard spilling on the floor.

"My blood! H-he punched out all my blood!" Tsumugi cried

Then more thuds are heard, ""Ow, ow ow ow ow! Ouch, ouch! Ahhh..." Junko cried as another thud and a snap was heard, "You call that breaking my spine? You FUCKERS wouldn't know how to break a spine if-" she tried to say but a loud snap is heard, "AUGHHH! MY SPINE!" she cried.

Chihiro covers his eyes as Rantaro flinches from the horrid beating as Tsumugi's glasses lands near to his feet. "AAAHH! STOOOPPP!" Tsumugi cried in pain forcing Chihiro to cover his ears while keeping his eyes close tight.

"Wow... what a way for them to start their second life." Yosuke commented with a blank look.

"To be fair... those two had it coming." Kanji replied.

"I'll be making a call back in HQ. Tell them to contact Future Foundation and tell them what's going on." Dr. Pating said.

Cal nodded, "Sure. We'll take things from here.'' he replied.

As the to other continues to beat up Junko and Tsumugi, Yosuke turns to Dr. Chap, "So... what happens now?'' he asked.

"They'll be staying here for the night before we they go to the Coalition." Dr. Chap replied, "I suggest that the two of you stay here as well." he offered, "Dinner is going to be great~" he cooed.

"I'm in! Plus, I wanna get to know with some of these guys.'' Kanji replied.

Yosuke let's out a sigh, "Okay... what the heck.'' he said with a smile.

 **(Play Deepest Sleep OST - Abandon Fields)**

As Cal, Yosuke and Kanji went to greet the newly-resurrected people as Dr. Chap stay behind when his face turned serious, _"Truth to be told, I never found those souls. I mean seriously? Souls getting caught inside a net? That's utterly ridiculous. The Supreme God of Death actually lend a hand on this. He gathered all those souls and secretly handed them to us. But on how he retrieve those souls is unknown to me... like the young man pointed out, some of those souls are suppose to be in possession of a young boy named Linc and how he got them from him is unknown. Did Desmond and Linc met after those events? Did Linc release them so Desmond can retrieve them? Or something else? Whatever it is, I had no idea and it's driving me insane. Another thing is about the souls that were transform into cards... my only logical explanation is that Desmond would secretly separate the actual souls from the card but I might be wrong. So many questions yet only a few had answers. Among those answered questions is how Korekiyo's soul still exist after getting exorcised? Exorcism means to drive away the souls or spirits from one place meaning Korekiyo's soul was only driven away during that event, so his soul isn't entirely gone, only lost and Desmond must have found it. The rest just like how Desmond got those souls from Linc is unknown remains a mystery. Just how? Just how? I want to know. I WANT to know! And I ain't stopping until I figure it out! As nothing is impossible for this mad scientist!"_ he thought in determination.

But one questions remains... how? Just how?

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	54. That Night

Later that night at St. Harmony Island, and after a day of training, everyone are having a good time relaxing. At one forest that goes towards a beach, we see Rainbow Dash and Jesse Reynolds walking through it.

Jesse slaps the right side of his cheek, "Dang mosquitoes" he grumbled.

"Ugh... that was one tough waterfall...'' Rainbow groaned, "... I spent five freaking hours in that falls and I couldn't stand up... even a bit!" she exclaimed.

"That must be really tough. But I see the point of your training, if you managed to overcome that powerful waterfall, chances are that you'll be able to withstand powerful attacks." Jesse stated.

"I guess so...'' Rainbow replied, "How was your training?'' she asked.

"I'm doing fine but I'm far from improving. But I get to meet Lloyd's friend, Kratos Aurion and gave me a few hints and tips.'' Jesse replied, "I wonder if Lloyd knows that Kratos is part of the first Dimensional Heroes.'' he said out loud.

As they continued to walk, they heard a loud laughter coming from the beach, "Woah... wonder what's so funny that they're laughing so hard.'' Rainbow wondered.

"Let's go and see.'' Jesse replied.

The two then walks out of the forest and to the beach where they saw Marcus, Eddy, Rolf, Rex and Randy gathered around a campfire while watching something on Eddy's tablet.

"Ahahahahahaha! Men, that was funny! Ahahahah!" Rex laughs out very hard.

"Hey guys.'' Rainbow Dash called but fidgets at the sight of Marcus, "What are you guys laughing about?" she asked.

"We're a video of a certain bazooka-chin getting ass whooped by a group of badass.'' Eddy replied as he handed them his tablet, "Here check it out.'' he offered.

Rainbow and Jesse then watches the video of Kevin William Dorn getting beat up by the Triumph Division and by Eric Draven.

"Woah..." Rainbow said in awe.

"What did this guy do to deserve this?'' Jesse asked.

"Trespassing... threatening the staffs... acting like a complete jerk that he is...'' Marcus counted, "That sums it up.'' he said with a casual smile.

"Aye! Stale of End of White Bread Kevin-boy has disrespected the honor of the Heroes Coalition! The punishment was well-deserved.'' Rolf stated.

Jesse stares at Rolf before turning to Randy, "Does he talks like this a lot?'' he asked.

"You'll get use to it." Randy replied with a shrug.

Rainbow then sat down on a log next close to Marcus, "So... anything interesting that you guys are going to do?'' she asked.

"Well... originally the boys plan to drink all night until we get drunk but the rest decided not come for some reasons." Marcus replied as he took a sip of his beer.

"So we all decided to sit around here and shares some stories or watch some videos.'' Eddy quipped.

"I'm in with the stories!" Jesse claimed as he sat down a log, Rolf offered him a can of orange juice which he happily accepted.

"Yeah! Any awesome stories?'' Rainbow asked in anticipation.

Rex let's out a smirk, "How about I tell you guys about the Legend of Dan Mandel.'' he suggested.

"Who?'' Rainbow asked.

"Dan Mandel. He is a cousin of mine and Eddy's. He is the leader of DAN Army, the most murderous team in the Coalition from what I heard." Marcus replied, "That is also the team where Trixie is part of.'' he added.

"Trixie's part of that team?!" Rainbow exclaimed in shock, "Okay... I better be cautious the next time I see her.'' she said.

"Legend? Or do you mean rumors?'' Randy pointed out.

"About what?'' Jesse asked.

"There's these story, which I admit is pretty exaggerated. You see, during the DAN Army's first ever mission where they saved a village from a tyrannical ruler. The mission was a success but from what I heard... the end results was not pretty.'' Rex stated.

"What happened?'' Rainbow asked.

"From what we heard... after the battle, Dan comes across a group of prisoners, whom are believe to be soldiers of the tyrant.'' Rex replied, "Under guard and all." he added.

Eddy then spoke, "Dan made his way towards them. He breaks out a pack of smokes, passes them out. He even gives them a light." he stated, "Then, all of a sudden, he brought up a gun and then bratatatatatatat!... he hoses them.'' he said.

"You mean he killed them? Even though they were prisoners...'' Jesse said in shock.

Marcus shrugs as he took a sip of his beer, "Probably... if the rumors are proven to be true." he replied.

"I don't believe it's true. I mean, goddamn! He gives them smokes first?!" Randy exclaimed as he took a sip of his soda, "That's why l don't think he did it. Dan might be something but I know he has standards." he stated.

"What about the time Dan took down a group of thugs practically all by himself. Running through MG-fire like a maniac.'' Rex pointed out.

"Yeah, that I did see." Randy replied.

"On his own?" Rainbow asked in surprise.

"Yeah... and he was a still a trainee at that time." Marcus replied as he took another sip of his beer. Then he noticed Rainbow staring at him, "Umm... you want some?'' he said offering Rainbow Dash, his beer.

Rainbow blinks in response, "Seriously?'' she asked in disbelief.

"If... you want to... that is..." Marcus replied.

"No! I'll... I'll take a sip of that...'' Rainbow claimed as she grabs the can of beer, she stares at it for minute as she took a deep breath before drinking, "Gwah! Cough! Cough!" she let's out a few coughs.

Marcus then rubs her back, "Easy there... I had the same reaction when I first drink a beer but you'll get used to it overtime." he stated.

Rainbow Dash was taken a back when Marcus rubs her back but she smiled nonetheless. Meanwhile, the boys watches them in amusement.

 _"Hoo-hooey! Seems like rainbow hair has fallen with Marcus' charm."_ Eddy thought with a grin.

 _"With all of the girls that fallen for Marcus... he is still dense as fuck.''_ Rex thought with a blank look.

 _"If she wants her affections to be noticed she had to take action. Staring at him won't help."_ Randy thought.

 _"I can't believe Rainbow Dash would do something so bold."_ Jesse thought in surprise.

 _"Which one? Rainbow drinking a beer or the fact that she drank a beer that Marcus just drink.''_ Eddy thought.

 _"I think it's the latter... what was it called again? Something an otaku like David knows..."_ Jesse thought.

 _"Rolf believes it's called an indirect kiss._ _"_ Rolf thought.

 _"That's right! An indirect kiss!"_ Jesse thought while snapping his fingers.

 _"Rainbow Dash got an indirect kiss from Marcus! And she did it on purpose while the douchebag had no idea about it."_ Eddy thought with a snicker.

 _"Why do I have a strange feelings that were having the same thoughts and were unknowingly responding to each other."_ Rex thought with a blank look.

Marcus and Rainbow Dash then noticed the boys staring at them, "Uhh... what's wrong guys?" the former asked, "You guys have been quiet all of a sudden." he pointed out.

"Nothing, nothing. Carry on.'' Eddy, Randy, Rex, Rolf and Jesse replied in sync while waving their hands.

"The hell is this?! Why the hell are you guys responding in sync?!" Marcus retorted in confusion.

"Don't worry. Just pretend that we're not here and carry on." Eddy, Randy, Rex, Rolf and Jesse replied once again in sync.

"Seriously! What's up with you guys replying in sync?!" Rainbow retorted.

After 30 minutes of a Bokke and Tsukkomi routine between Marcus & Rainbow and the five boys. They decided to take a picture altogether that Rainbow sent to her friends at the Dimensional Heroes.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile later that night at the Training Facility in Neo-City. We see small group of people are gathered around the lounge area.

Here we see Lukz Ramzyse playing checkers again and he was playing against a young man named Haruhiko Ichijou along with his companion, Ruru, whom is cheering for him.

 **Solo Hero**

 **Haruhiko Ichijou**

Haruhiko is a teenager with an average build and height, noted to be handsome by people around him. He has a short, messy and somewhat thick dark green hair and has blue eyes. He is currently wearing a white uniform jacket over a black dress shirt and light-blue necktie, white trouser and black shoes.

 **Phantom**

 **Ruru**

Ruru is a small phantom who takes the appearance of a tanned girl with long, wavy, turquoise hair, tied into a hued light blue braid at the back of her haid using a dark pink hair-tie and has deep red-colored eyes. She is currently wearing a white two piece swimsuit underneath a red short sleeveless vest, a golden chain belt with pinkish cloth on each sides and red shoes.

Spectating the match was Dax who was refereeing again and Buzzer was keeping watch over the wins and loses whileKorriana and Tamee were also there.

"Checkmate." Lukz declared as the small crowd applauds.

As Lukz and Haruhiko complimented each other before shaking hands while Dax once again asked how many wins it is and Buzzer beeped in reply and then Dax said "100 Wins!" Dax shouted.

"Yeah! We know.'' Chad shouted back.

Dax flinched from that, "So... who's next?" he asked while looking around at the small crowd, "Who's next to challenge Lukz Ramzyse of Concord Dawn!" he exclaimed dramatically earning a sweatdrop from both Mandalorian siblings while the rest rolled their eyes.

Suddenly a deep low echoing voice spoke,"I'm next!" the voice called as the small crowd looked to see Joey, in his googles, hat and lower face mask, walking towards them.

"Ooh! A new challenger! Well... step forward!" Dax egged as Joey went and took a seat across Lukz.

"So... you're the Mandalorian huh?" Joey asked.

"Yes, I am." Lukz replied casually.

Joey smirked under his mask as he took it off and lifted his goggles, "Nice to meet you, names Joey Hollard." he introduced himself while offering. a handshake.

Lukz returned the gesture, "Likewise." he replied, "So... how good you are with this game?'' he asked.

"You're about to find out." Joey replied.

Meanwhile Korriana was watching the exchange, "Hollard? Where have I heard that name before?" she thought out loud.

"That's my big brother!" a familiar voice said.

Korriana turned to see the rest of the Mississippi Gang along with Hikari and Penny walking towards her, "Oh! Hey guys!" Korriana greeted as Tamee meowed in greeting, "So that's your brother, Kylie?" she asked as she looked back at the scene.

"Yep! And he's actually my older twin!" Kylie quipped.

"And it seems Joey challenged your brother to a match!" Ozzy pointed out in excitement.

"You don't need to point out the obvious, you mongrel." Suzie said in annoyance.

The match then started as everyone carefully watched the players every move, it started to get very fast, until...

"I believe that's checkmate!" the victor said and the victor was none other than Joey earning a few "oohs" from the crowd.

"Th-th-the winner is the challenger..." Dax reluctantly said,"Joey Hollard!" he declared as the small crowd gave him an applause.

"Huh... never knew your brother would beat my brother." Korriana mused.

Kylie giggled, "Joey sure enjoyed playing!" she said as Ozzy and Suzie nodded in agreement.

"Nice moves you have there" Lukz praised as he and Joey shook hands.

"Nice moves yourself." Joey replied.

"How about we have five more rounds?" Lukz suggested.

"You're on!" Joey replied.

Then Buzzer viewed a screen that showed Joey Lukz' names and number of rounds won. And so, it went on as Joey and Lukz had 5 more matches and it ended with either player winning and in the end...

"IT'S A TIE!" Dax announced as the small crowd let's out an applause.

The two players then shook hands, "That was good match, good game Hollard." Lukz praised.

"You too, Ramzyse." Joey replied.

"Please, just call me Lukz." Lukz said with a smile.

"Then you can call me, Joey." Joey replied as their friendship was formed.

Suddenly Lukz telepathically spoke towards Joey, _"By the way, that was a nice world you and your friends live in"_ he claimed as Joey froze, knowing full well what he meant, _"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me"_ Lukz replied telepathically which made Joey calm down, _"Consider it a favor for letting me know that my Uncle Fenn Rau's still alive and well."_ he said telepathically much to Joey's surprise, knowing that Lukz is the nephew of the leader of The Protectors of Concord Dawn.

Joey then shrugged, "You're welcome then." he replied. Ozzy, Kylie and Suzie wondered why he said that though.

"I must say, you're the first person to ever tied up with me in this game.'' Lukz pointed out.

"You mean the first person to ever beat you.'' Joey corrected.

Lukz shook his head, "Negative. The first person who beat me in this game was Gillian Norman.'' he claimed.

Joey was taken a back by that, "Gill? Seriously!" he exclaimed.

Lukz nodded, "He beaten me in this game fifty times in a row without losing to me. Gill is such an unpredictable person that I had no idea of what moves he'll do next." he replied.

"Have you tried reading his mind?'' Joey asked.

"As much I don't want to, I did. But his mind of overflowing with things that I can't read anything." Lukz replied, "Supposedly... I was actually waiting for him for another game but from the looks of it, he is nowhere to be seen." he stated.

Brent Dark then approaches them, "If you're looking for Gill, he's currently in the city right now with Buckles, strolling around." he said.

"Strolling? At this time of the night?'' Joey asked in disbelief.

Nicco Bondarev then approaches them, "Don't worry. Buckles and Gill maybe the weakest trainees but they know how to take care of themselves.'' he reassured.

Suddenly the lights of the entire facility went out, surprising everyone.

"Woah! A black out!" Joey exclaimed.

"Did a breaker tripped?'' Lukz asked.

"Nah... one broken breaker won't affect the entire facility's power source." Brent replied.

"It's probably those guys from the Power Plant playing pranks on us again." Nicco pointed out.

Meanwhile at Double D's office, the beanie-wearing boy lights up a rechargeable lamp before standing up from his seat. He then walks towards the window and pushes the curtains aside. He looks at the city outside and he can see a surge of flaming electricity shooting out from the distance.

"That girl... and probably those two idiots... what the heck are they doing...'' Double D grumbled in annoyance.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	55. Just a Normal Day 7

After a whole night of power interruption which resulted with many people unable to sleep well. The power came back but sadly, it came back in the morning. Yosuke Hanamura and Kanji Tatsumi, whom were lucky enough not to experience the power interruption since they stayed at the Chapman Science Research Institute which had a power back-up generator, returned at the Training Facilities alongside the recently revived victims from the Hope Peak Academy events and the Killing Game that was created by James Flux.

Everyone was shocked about this revelation and the news began to spread around like wildfire thanks to social media.

But despite everyone's shock, President Mario along with everyone welcome them with open arms. The recently revived people led by Leon Kuwata also thanked Mario for giving them the second chance in life.

And with that, they began to settle in the city while getting a role of their own. Leon Kuwata, Mondo Oowada, Celestia Ludenberg, K1-B0, Korekikyo Shinguji, Ryoma Hoshi, Kokichi Oma, Miu Iruma and Angie Yonaga decided to become trainees for the Coalition though Leon, Mondo and Angie decided to participate the upcoming tryouts first. Meanwhile, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, Sakura Oogami and Tenko Chabashira joined the Moral Committee under Erika Yaeger's leadership. Both Sayaka Maizono and Kaede Akamatsu were later scouted by DJ Alligator as Idols, though latter wonders if she is actually fit to be an idol. As for the rest, Chihiro Fujisaki, Rantaro Amami and Kaito Momota were recruited as staff members. Junko Enoshima and Tsumugi Shirogane, both whom's memories are now erased and altered, are also part of the Coalition yet with an unspecified role.

As for Hifumi Yamada...

"So... what types of women do you prefer?'' Hifumi asked towards Tomomichi Motoyama.

Tomomichi tips his glasses, "2D... 2D girls are the best." he replied with a serious voice.

Hifumi then offers him a handshake, "Nakama?" he asked with a smile.

Tomomichi then accepted his handshake, "Nakama!" he replied with a smile.

... just made a new friend. And he was recruited as a staff member as well.

Brent Dark then pops out in front of them looking at the readers, "Birds of a feather, flock together." he said in a rapping tone while jabbing his thumb at the two.

Meanwhile, Erika is having a conversation with Kiyotaka, Sakura and Tenko.

"Never thought the day would arrived that I'll get a team of my own. I must say, you guys are a life-saver!" Erika stated, "I barely get everyone here in line on my own, so I definitely need all the help that I need." she said, "Can I count on you guys?" she asked with a smile.

"You can count on us! I will do my best to rightfully uphold the rules and values of these place!" Ishimaru replied with a salute.

"I'll do my best!" Tenko claimed with a raised fist.

"So do I." Sakura said in a soft-husky tone.

Meanwhile, Adagio Dazzle is having a conversation with Sayaka and Kaede.

"Once again as a fellow Idol of Brainless Studios, I welcome the two of you in our own world of music." Adagio claimed with a smile.

"Thanks... but I don't really think I can work myself out as an idol." Kaede admitted nervously.

"That's okay. You'll just need to learn the basic steps of being an idol." Adagio replied.

"Umm... I appreciate that I get to work as an idol again but I'm pretty nervous doing it solo." Sayaka admitted.

"Don't worry. I know the feeling but it will work put in the end as long as you work hard.'' Adagio reassured with a smile.

Sayaka smiles back, "Thank you." she said.

Meanwhile, Yuuji Kitao is having a conversation with the newly recruited staff members.

"Glad that you're all joining us as staff members." Yuuji said with a smile, "Now I'm more than relieved that this place will remained in good hands even after I leave." he stated.

"Leave? Why are you leaving?'' Chihiro asked in confusion.

"Well... I'm opening a bakeshop soon, I already collected enough funds so I'm ready to leave anytime however I'm worried about of what will happen if I leave this place." Yuuji explained.

"I see... don't worry. We'll keep this place in check for you." Kaito claimed with a grin.

"You can count on us.'' Rantaro said with a smile.

"Hey! Hey! What are you guys talking about?!" a voice called out to them as a young man approaches them.

 **Staff Member**

 **Taco Talberts**

Taco is a slim-young man with a brown temple faded mohawk hair and bright blue eyes. He is currently wearing a black t-shirt with the words 'AC/DC' written in blue highlights as a logo, black skinny-jeans and white sneakers.

"Hey Taco." Yuuji greeted before turning back to the three, "Word of advice. Don't get angry too much much with this person.'' he advised pointing his finger at Taco.

Chihiro, Kaito and Rantaro tilted their heads in confusion.

Meanwhile, Yosuke and Kanji are having a conversation with Leon, Mondo and Angie.

"Are you guys sure you want go through the tryouts?" Yosuke asked.

"Nothing wrong about that. Plus, I wanted to test out my strength first before doing anything else." Mondo replied.

"Yeah... I wanna test out this new body of mine first, learning it's capacities and everything." Leon stated.

"Same with me." Angie said with a smile.

"Well then, we wish you good-luck. I heard the tryouts are gonna be tough but we know you'll make it through."" Kanji said with a grin.

Meanwhile at the lounge area, we see the Mississippi Gang, whom oddly enough we're not informed about the new arrivals, are seen sitting on a couch playing a Halo game, not Halo Marathon, since they're the only ones playing and no one was around the area but them.

"Hey... what are you FUCKERS playing?" a voice asked.

Joey turns to the owner of the voice, "Oh, it's called Halo Marathon and it's..." he replied only to stopped talking as he saw who it was with wide eyes.

It was Junko Enoshima and she was standing right beside them with a wicked smile.

"Abuh... abuh..." Joey blabbered as he dropped his controller in shock.

Ozzy, Kylie and Suzie stopped playing and wondered why Joey dropped his controller, "Hey Joey, why'd ya stop and... Huh!?" Ozzy tried to ask but stopped as he saw who Joey was looking at and the girls followed and when they saw Junko, they all dropped their controllers and they starred at her for what felt like forever until the TV said "Game Over!".

And that's when the Mississippi snapped out of their shock and went, "AAAAAAHHHHHH!" they let out a scream they backed away in the couch until they were a few inches away from Junko, "A ZOMBIIIIIEEEEEE!" they shouted as they were shaking and pointing their weapons at her with Ozzy pointing his Revolver Pistol, Kylie pointing her Star Rod in its Shooting Star Saber, Suzie her Chokuto "Yorukaze" and Joey pointing his Nerf Zombie Strike Crosscut with the Buzzsaw spinning and revving respectively.

Junko stares at them with a raised eyebrow, "You fuckers are a bunch of weirdos. I'm outta here." she said before leaving the room.

As everyone are getting along will with the new arrivals, we see Louie standing at the rooftop watching everyone with a smile as Mario approaches him.

"Seems they all getting along well with everyone." Mario commented.

Louie chuckled, "Yeah... though some are bit weary with Junko and Tsumugi, but I believe it will work out in the end." he said, "Now... there's one thing we need to do with our new friends." he said as he brought out what seems like a portion of a soul.

"Ah~ The power to create Laws. Young Linc cares deeply for his friend's safety." Mario mused.

"A very admirable trait.'' Louie said with a smile.

 **bzzzttt...**

Back in St. Harmony Island, the news about the newly revived people made it to them and is currently discussing about it.

"I can't believe it... they're alive again..." Rainbow muttered in shock.

"Oh yeah... you we're there during the Hope Peak Academy incident." Usopp pointed out.

"This is... amazing...'' Jesse muttered in awe, "I... I better call David about this." he said grabbing his phone before walking away from them.

"A machine that brings back people to life." Franky mused, "Not the first time that I heard one but the procedure, I must say, is really unique." he stated.

"Cloning the body and merging it with the original souls is really unique." Robin said in agreement.

"So... that means you guys get to bring back people back to life whenever you want." Zoro pointed out.

Marcus shrugged, "Not really." he replied, "In fact... this is the first time, I've ever heard of something like this." he admitted.

"What kind of person is this Dr. Chap?" Rainbow asked, "Is he like Flux or something?" she asked.

"Well... he's a mad scientist but he's no Flux for sure." Eddy replied.

"Which Flux are we talking about?" Ed asked dumbly.

"Amadeus." Marcus quipped.

"Oh." Ed said in realization making Robin giggle.

"I met Dr. Chap several times before." Rex claimed, "He is good friends with Providence and I must say that he's a very nice person, outside being a mad scientist and being a gay, he also had this motherly-vibe that I can't explain. All in all, he's a great guy.'' he said.

"I see." Rainbow replied.

"He also had weird penchant in naming his inventions with the weirdest names he'll ever come up with; International Gun, Deus Axe, Killer Donuts... just to name a few." Rex stated with a blank look.

"I don't know about the others but the Killer Donuts sounds interesting." Franky mused with a smirk.

Jesse then came back, "So... how was your call?" Randy asked.

"He was surprised but I know he will get over it." Jesse replied, "Men... I can already Shuiichi and the other others feeling grateful for this." he stated with a smile.

"With their friends are now back to life, I don't blame them." Knuckles commented.

"The only thing that I'm worry about are Junko and Tsumugi." Jesse pointed out.

"Don't worry. Their memories were erased and altered, so them doing the same evil deeds they did before won't be happening again." Rex reassured.

"Actually from what I heard... they destroyed their memories before altering it." Marcus claimed.

"Destroyed? Is that even possible?" Gajeel asked.

Randy then snaps his fingers, "I get it! It's Cocoa! Cocoa must have been called to destroy their memories!" he exclaimed.

"Who's Cocoa?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Cocoa is a Solo Hero and also works in the facility as a maid." Eddy replied.

"Kinda like Kirumi." Jesse quipped.

"Yeah... but Cocoa is far from ultimate." Rex admitted.

"What about her destroying their memories?" Alphonse asked.

"You see, Cocoa is not a _Blessed_ nor an _Enhanced_ , she is what we call... an Oracle." Marcus stated.

"An Oracle?'' Robin repeated.

Marcus rubs the back of his head, "I'm not good in explaining so... Rex, kindly take over.'' he said.

"Okay." Rex replied, "You see before the _Blesseds_ and _Errors_ were discovered in this wold, Neo-Earth used to be divided with two categories in terms of powers... the Oracles and the Seers." he stated, "The Oracles are people with psychic abilities such as telepathy, matter control, mind control or teleportation while the Seers are people with magical abilities such as alchemy, inquisition, witchcraft or any magic that is related to elements. The appearance of the _Blesseds_ , _Errors_ , Color Fighter and Enhanced threw the two categories into madness." he explained.

"Cocoa falls in the Oracle category because of her ability called Mind-Deletion. Her Mind-Deletion has two ways of procedure; first, she can erased someone's memories but not permanently because there is the possibility to gain it back and second, she can destroy someone's memories or a portion of a person's memory and unlike memory erasure this power makes it so the person never had the memories to begin with by destroying even the subconscious links that hold the brains memories." Danny explained further.

"With the destruction of someone's memories, the chances of getting it back is zero." Jake quipped.

"And with how twisted both Junko and Tsumugi are, destroying their memories is the best way to avoid making them repeat their horrid actions from before." Marcus explained.

"I see. A cruel procedure, but this is Junko and Tsumugi that we're talking about, so I agree that destroying their memories is the best action." Jesse replied in agreement.

Marcus then looks at his watch, "Welp! We're burning daylight. I suggest we all get back into training." he said with everyone nodding in agreement.

"Men... another day, another day in that waterfall..." Rainbow Dash grumbled, "I hope I get to stand up today." she said.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	56. Just a Normal Day 8

Despite the mysterious fire that occur in an alley from the previous night, everything was back to normal in the morning.

In the training facility, the newly-revived people are having a good time with their new life. But it gotten better when they receive powers called the Laws(except for Junko Enoshima, Tsumugi Shirogane, Korekiyo Shinguji and Kokichi Ouma). According to Louie, that this is a Gift from Linc as thanks for helping him get his memories back. Most of the people who knew Linc can't help but smile in gratitude.

Though some refuse to obtain the power of the Laws. Such as Chihiro Fujisaki and Hifumi Yamada whom prefer to work in non-combat related operations, Sayaka Maizono wants to focus on restarting her idol career and lastly, Leon Kuwata whom claims that he wants to get stronger through training and wants to do from the very bottom without using any enhanced powers. Both four are actually grateful for the offer though.

And for what their Laws will be revealed later on.

 **bzzzttt...**

Currently at the training facility, we go the lounge area to see a lot people gathered around to relax while having a chat with their friends. On one red couch, we see Yosuke Hanamura, Kanji Tatsumi, Teddie, Leon Kuwata, Mondo Oowada and Korekiyo having a conversation.

"Are you really sure that you don't want the power of the Laws?" Yosuke asked, "It will become very helpful in the future." he pointed out.

"Thanks but like I said. I want to get stronger through hard training, testing the full potential of this new body of mine." Leon reasoned.

"That's understandable." Kanji said in agreement.

Teddie then turns to Korekiyo, "What about you? Are you fine not receiving the power of Law?" he asked.

Korekiyo nodded, "It's fine. I fully understand that people here don't fully trust me after the things that I'd done. I believe Kokichi understands as well and we're not complaining. Just like Leon, I'll just had to get stronger and training here is the best options for now.'' he stated earning a nod from Teddie.

"Men... so many things happened from the past days. Getting a second chance in life and now receiving the power of the Laws." Mondo mused, "Can things get any better?" he asked with a smile.

"Does the upcoming tryouts counts?" Kanji asked with a grin.

Mondo then smashed his fist together, "Oh yeah! I'm psyched about that!" he replied with a grin.

"Me too!" Leon said in agreement.

Meanwhile, outside the hallways, we see Adagio Dazzle, Kaede Akamatasu and Sayaka Maizono making their way towards the lounge.

"I must say, you girls did a pretty good performing last night at the AniManga Cafe. Miss Fong was very thrilled with your performance." Adagio praised.

"Thank you." Sayaka replied, "I just wished that night started rather peacefully. That sudden fire explosion near the cafe was a shock." she admitted.

"Yes, indeed. But, look on the bright side, at least no one was hurt." Adagio replied. She then noticed Kaede moving her fingers in the air as if she was playing a piano, "Kaede... what are you doing?'' she asked.

"I'm flexing my fingers so it won't get stiff... so anytime I use my Law my fingers won't get cramped." Kaede replied before noticing Eustace Bagge standing at one corner with his back facing them, "Hey... who's that?" she asked.

"Oh! That's Eustace Bagge, a former member of the Rising Stars." Adagio replied.

"He's a hero? But he looks so... old." Sayaka pointed out in surprise.

Adagio let's out a giggle, "Well... what can I say. The Coalition had a lot of things that you never expected happening here." she said as they gotten closer to the old man, "Hello, Mister Bagge." she greeted.

Eustace responded by turning to them while wearing his large scary mask, "OOGA-BOOGA-BOOGA!" he shouted.

"KYAAAAAAHHH!" the three girls let's out a scream of fright before breaking into a run towards the lounge.

Eustace took off his mask, "Yehehehehe...'' he let's out a laugh as Shizune Takatsuki approaches him and whacks his head with a rolling pin, "Ow!" he yelped in pain before turning to Shizune whom is looking at him with a stern face, "What did I do?" he asked while rubbing his head.

Back in the lounge, everyone were surprised when the three girls came running in the room while screaming in fright. Adagio is seen catching her breath while Kaede is seen clinging on Angie Yonaga and Sayaka is sitting on a couch, shivering in fright.

"Woah... what happen?" Ryoma Hoshi asked in confusion.

"That... that MOTHERFUCKING old man... just... just had to scare us as response... for our greetings!" Adagio replied in an irritated tone.

"He got you too?" Leon asked in surprise.

"What do you mean you too?" Yosuke asked.

"Yeah... he got me good." Leon mused while clapping his hands, "I was walking at the dorm's hallway last night when I come across that old man when he then suddenly turns around wearing a large scary mask..." he said with a smile before his face morphs into a deadpanned expression, "... I ran away screaming like a girl." he admitted.

"Well... try to weary once he's around.'' Yosuke advised, "You just don't know when or when he's going to scare someone." he stated.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile, we see Lukz and Korriana walking outside the facility, with the older Ramzyse looking all bored.

"Men... I'm so bored!" Korriana whined.

Lukz let's out a sigh, "If you're so bored then why don't you go out and train. You know... to keep yourself busy.'' he suggested.

"I've been doing that everyday! Ever since we came here! All we do is train and train and train to no end!" Korriana complained.

"It can't be helped. Until we're promoted to hero ranks, we're not allowed to go on missions." Lukz reasoned, "But if you're "that" bored, I suggest you ask someone for a sparring match." he suggested.

Korriana let's out a smirk, "I like that idea... and I know who to challenge.'' she claimed as she eyed Adam Rey and Darren Cross from a distance. Both boys are having a nice conversation while facing the city. Korriana then a made a beeline towards them, "Hey boys! Think fast!" she called out getting their attentions.

Korriana spread her arms out with an attempt to double clothesline the two team leaders however the the moment she collides with them, she was pushed back to the ground as the two boys remained standing still like nothing ever happened. Korriana has her eyes widen in disbelief, she intended to knock them down but she was the one who was knock back down instead... without the boys doing anything at all.

Both Adam and Darren stares at her in confusion, "Ugh... what was that?" the former asked.

"Yeah... what was that all about?'' Darren said in agreement.

Lukz could only facepalmed for his older sister while letting out a few amused chuckle.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile at the St. Harmony Island, we go to one part of the beach where we see Marcus and Tsugumi sitting on the sands breathing heavily after an intense training. Marcus is currently shirtless while Tsugumi is currently wearing a white tank top.

Tony Jaa walks towards them, "Good! Both of your skills are drastically improving everyday." he stated, "I must say, I never felt this excited in my entire life training someone as talented as the two of you.'' he admitted with a smile.

"Thank you very much." Tsugumi replied with a bow.

"Aww... you making me blush." Marcus said bashfully.

Tony let's out a chuckle, "By the way Marcus, do you still have Battle Baseball Ninja's baseball bat?'' he asked.

Marcus nodded, "Yeah I still have it." he replied, "Why you ask?" he asked.

"I want you to give to someone else." Tony suggested as he turn around walking towards a chest, "I had a weapon that is much suited for you.'' he said as he pulls out a long dark wooden bokuto.

"Woah... what is that?" Marcus asked in awe.

"This bokuto is known as Hoshi no Ou. This bokuto is created from a twenty-thousand year old tree from another planet that cuts through almost anything." Tony explained, "This bokuto is a powerful as the baseball bat, so I believe this will benefit you for your future battles.'' he stated as he handed the wooden sword to Marcus.

"Hoshi no Ou..." Marcus said in awe as he did a few swings before letting out a smirk, "Nice! I like this!" he admitted as he turns to Tony, "Thank you very much for this wonderful gift.'' he said with a bow.

Tony bowed back, "It's no pleasure." he replied.

"So what's gonna happen to your baseball bat?" Tsugumi asked.

"Since I had a new weapon with me, might as well follow Tony's suggestion." Marcus replied, "There's probably someone at the Training Facility that could use the baseball bat." he stated.

* * *

Back in Neo-City at the Training Facility, Leon let's out a loud sneeze surprising everyone else.

* * *

After that, Tony told them they're taking a break. so, Marcus and Tsugumi decided to sit down on a log as the cooling sea-breeze blows through them.

Marcus was checking his sword while Tsugumi was drinking a bottle of water, "Men... I wonder what kind of damage this baby can do." he mused.

"I'm still surprised that wooden sword is made from something not from this planet." Tsugumi admitted, "I wonder what it is?" she mused.

"Hey guys!" a voice called.

The two turns around to see Rainbow Dash, Jesse, Eddy and Usopp walking towards them.

"Hey guys.'' Marcus greeted back, "How was training?" he asked.

"Jesse doing great but Rainbow is still having problem with her training." Usopp replied.

"Ugh... what's the water from that falls are made off?!" Rainbow groaned in frustration.

Eddy then noticed Marcus' new weapon, "Woah... where did you get that?" he asked.

Marcus was about to tell him when suddenly a blue swirling vortex appear from the sky, surprising everyone, "What the? Not again!" he exclaimed.

"What the heck is going on?" Jesse asked in shock.

"You'll see." Eddy replied with a blank look.

The vortex then drops down a man in a blue Mark V armor, "Aaaaaahhhh! I'm flying! I'm flying!" the man cried in a very funny voice. The man crashes down the sands... face first, "Ow! I fell..." he moaned as the vortex vanished.

"This is the third time that this happened." Eddy stated.

"You mean this happened before?!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed in shock.

"Both Ojou-sama and I arrived in this island thanks to that blue vortex. For what reason, I had no idea." Tsugumi answered.

"You think that guy is okay? That was a big fall after all." Jesse pointed out in concern.

The five then approaches the man in blue armor when Marcus recognized the person, "Wait a minute! Caboose? Is that you?!" he called out in surprise.

The man in blue armor perked up, "What? Marcus! My third best friend! It's a me, Michael J. Caboose! Oh! How I miss you!" he exclaimed in joy.

 **Reds and Blues Captain**

 **Michael J. Caboose**

"Wait you know this guy? When?" Eddy asked in shock and confusion.

Marcus rubs the back of his head, "Remember the events of the third volume of Heroes Coalition - To the Next World and Another. During some off-screen events, I stumbled upon another stray portal which transported me to another world where I met Caboose and his team called the Reds and Blues, and helped them fight against a group called the Blues and Reds, heck I even worn an awesome blue suit at that time." he explained.

"What? When did this happened?" Eddy asked.

"Several days before the formation of the Dream Express and the DAN Army. I stayed there for a couple of days but I was only gone from here for a day." Marcus replied.

"I see." Eddy replied, "But why didn't you tell us?" he asked.

"Who would believe me?" Marcus pointed out.

As the adopted brothers talks to each other, Rainbow Dash, Jesse, Usopp and Tsugumi watches them in confusion.

"Do you guys had any idea what are they talking about?" Tsugumi replied.

"I have no words to say." Jesse admitted.

"They're talking something that only Pinkie Pie knows.'' Rainbow Dash pointed out.

"Definitely something that Pinkie Pie would say." Usopp replied in agreement.

Suddenly, Caboose got Marcus in a tight hug, "Oh! I miss you so much, Marcus! Things haven't been the same since you left! It's like... it's like... loosing Church for the second time!" the man in blue armor cheered.

"Aaak! Caboose, I appreciate the gesture! But I'm not wearing an armor right now! You're hug is breaking mah bones!" Marcus cried in pain.

"Don't worry, Marcus! We can break bones together!" Caboose replied cheerfully.

"That's not what I meant!" Marcus retorted.

Eddy then joins the others, "Seems Marcus is getting along well with that guy." he mused, "Good for him." he said.

"Gee... you think." Rainbow quipped with a blank stare.

"But the question is... why is he here?" Jesse asked.

Eddy let's out hum, "That's... is still a mystery for us." he replied.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	57. That Night 2

It was another tiring day in Neo-City as the sun was about set. The Mississippi Gang were all tired after a long day of training and were heading to the Lounge for a bit of R&R but before they could arrive at the area, they saw Eustace Bagge standing in the hallways with his back turned.

"Hello Mister Bagge." Joey greeted with a bit sleepy as they were close to passing him.

Eustace responded by turning with his scary mask, "OOGA-BOOGA-BOOGA!" he shouted.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" the Mississippi Gang screamed in fright with a sudden jolt of energy and then suddenly "WHAPACK!" "FWOOSH!" "FWOOWOOWOOWOOSH!" Joey materialized a Nerf Firevision Baseball Bat and whacked Eustace with it but the old man easily managed to duck at the last second with his mask the only thing hit as it flew out of his face and Ozzy and Suzie followed by throwing a throwing knife and shuriken respectively at him which he also dodged and they ended up embedded to the wall before the Mississippi Gang ran towards the Lounge still screaming.

Despite the hostile reaction, Eustace let's out a triumphant laugh, "Yehehehe!" he let's out a laugh as Shizune Takatsuki approaches him and whacks his head with a rolling pin, "Ow!" he yelped in pain before turning to Shizune whom is looking at him with a stern face, "What did I do?" he asked while rubbing his head.

"SO THAT'S WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO BE STARTLED BY EUSTACE UP CLOSE!" Joey shouted.

"NO KIDDING!" Ozzy shouted in agreement as they were closing in on the lounge.

Inside the lounge, we see Jaune Arc and Lie Ren walking towards the exit.

"So, have you tried this new cereal?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah I have. It taste pretty good." Ren replied.

Suddenly, the Mississippi Gang came in running and screaming in fright getting the two boy's and everyone's attention in the process, some were surprised and some weren't, knowing full well what it was. Joey was half crouched while one of his hands were holding one of his knees and the other hand still holding his baseball bat while catching his breath and same was with Kylie only she was fully crouched, Ozzy was holding a part of a couch for support while also catching his breath and Suzie sat down on the same couch, all slouched while also catching her breath.

Then Aria "Arinah" Sakurada walks towards them with a can of grape juice in hand, "What happened to you?" she asked as she took a sip of her juice.

"Three words..." Joey started, "Ooga... booga... booga" he said.

Flannery Faulkner looks up from reading his magazine, "What are you nine?" he asked indecorously.

"We were only passing by man!" Ozzy wheezed, "And he had to scare us just after a quick hello?!" he exclaimed.

"You know that Eustace has a habit of scaring unaware people. You should have been aware of that by now." Yosuke Hamamura pointed out.

"But we're sleepy at that time." Ozzy reasoned.

"You still need to be aware, it's Eustace that we're talking about here." Yosuke chided.

Meanwhile, Hikari Karibuchi appraoches Kylie "Are you okay?" she asked in concern.

Kylie then looked up to see Hikari and then she went all teary eyed and then whimpered, "HIKARIII!" she exclaimed as she hugged her, which surprisingly not to tight, "WAAAAAHAAAAHAAAHAAAAAA!" she balled as Hikari was taken aback and the only thing she could do is comfort her friend.

"Aw, great!" Joey groaned, "Now the old man made my sister cry!" he said and turned to Arinah with a blank look, "You need to tell Eustace not to do that too much and I don't care if you say that it can't be helped." he said plainly.

Arinah stares at him blankly, "Well... I don't really care that it can't be helped at all." she replied plainly before walking away.

"Joey's very protective of Kylie and he tends to turn into Joe the Creeper sometimes" Suzie explained, "But right now, he doesn't want to because Eustace is old." she said.

"We know!" everyone replied much to their surprise.

"How many times you have told us that already?" Flannery pointed out as he went back to reading his magazine.

Before anyone could speak, a familiar duo enters the lounge area which got everyone's attention.

"Well, what do you know, looks who's back from the dead.'' Kanji Tatsumi stated with a grin.

Standing in front of them was Gillian "Gill" Norman and Buccaneer "Buckles" Murphy with the latter having numerous bandages wrapped around his body.

"Sup guys!" Buckles weakly greeted.

"Buckles! You're back!" Runo Misaki exclaimed as she and Kyouko Sakura approaches them, "Are you all right? We heard that you had a large wound and lost a lot of blood.'' she pointed out in concern.

"Add the fact, that you were unconscious for a few days." Kyouko stated, "What the hell just happened?" she asked.

"Sorry girls. We we're strictly advised to keep the events from that night as secret." Gill replied much to everyone's disappointment. "But all I can say that Buckles save someone that night, and it was worth the risk." he stated.

"Seriously? How serious was that?" Joey asked.

"I'm sorry Joey. But we promised the authorities that we can't say anything from the events." Buckles replied.

"It's all right.'' Arinah said, "As long as you're back and the person you just save is okay, then that's all that matters." she stated.

"But are you guys aren't curious of what happened that night?" Joey egged.

"We are but the thing seems confidential, so we have no rights to pry any further." Arinah stated.

"But still... for a guy to labeled as the weakest... you sure have proven that you had makings of a hero." Xander pointed out.

"Yeah. You done something no one expected!" Adam Rey quipped.

"Thanks but you should at least leave the weakest part out.'' Buckles pointed out with a blank look.

"Well it's kinda true to begin with." Joey quipped only to be hit at the back of the head, courtesy of Suzie.

"Still rude to point that out." Suzie chided.

Before anyone could speak, a pair of arms snakes it's way around Buckles, catching the silver-haired young man in surprise.

"Bucky~ I miss you so much~" a feminine voice said.

"Gwah! M-Meme-san, what the hell are you doing?!" Buckles exclaimed in shock as his face began to turn red.

 **Rookie Trainee**

 **Meme Touwa**

Meme is a female adult and a single mother, and despite her youthful appearance, Meme is actually 40 years old. She is currently wearing a black business jacket over a white dress shirt, black office skirt, light-gray pantyhose and black high-heel shoes.

Everyone watches them in shock and awe as Meme pulls Buckles close, "I was lonely you know! You were gone for a few nights and you didn't even bother coming to our room." she whined.

"Just so you know... Aki-san and Gill shares the same room with us!" Buckles exclaimed.

Joey perked up, "Wait! I thought Buckles was sharing a room with Flash, Sandalwood and Kafuu?" he asked.

"Oh, you don't know, their room arrangement was change at the last minute. He was supposed to share a room with those three that you mentioned but was replaced by a guy named Nie Li. And instead, Buckles now shares a room with Miss Touwa, Miss Hinata and Gill." Adam explained.

"Mou~ You're such a meanie! Always pushing me away...'' Meme said with a pout, "... I ever heard that you stayed over in Mika-san's apartment.'' she chided.

"Puwah! Don't make it sound like I'm sleeping with her!" Buckles exclaimed.

"She even give me a smirk when she told me about!" Meme cried.

"What the? What the heck?!" Buckles flabbergasted in shock.

Meme then moves her face close to Buckles's face, "But you know... I could do a lot better than her, you know.'' she whispered in a very seductive voice, making the silver-haired young man slightly aroused.

Luckily for him, Kiyotaka enters the room and saw them, "Hey! What in the world you think you're doing?!" he demanded, "That's very indecent! Release him at once!" he ordered.

"No way!" Meme stubbornly refused as she she hugs the red faced Buckles, very tightly like a stuff bear.

"What? Why you! Okay, you ask for it! Bro, help me pry off this woman from Murphy!" Kiyotaka said as he made his way towards Meme and Buckles.

"All right." Mondo Oowada replied standing up from the couch, "Men... silver-haired dude is very lucky." he mused.

Everyone watches Kiyotaka and Mondo trying to pry off Meme whom is completely latch onto the poor Buckles.

"I had to agree with Mondo. Buckles is really lucky, he got two adults eyeing on him." Yosuke admitted.

"That hardly impressed me." Joey stated, "I just wish that he uses his luck in his training." he stated.

Gill walks past Joey, "You have no idea what you're talking about.'' he said which confuses the older Hollard.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile back at the St. Harmony Island, much like in Neo-City, the sun was about to set. We go to one area of the island, here we see Bow Hothoof, Usopp and Vector the Crocodile at the lake with the latter sitting at the lake dipping their legs on the water. The three persons watches Rainbow Dash standing still inside a waterfall with the water flowing down hard on her.

Bow then looks at his watch letting out a smile, "All right.'' he said, "I think that's enough, sweetie!" he called out.

Rainbow Dash opens her eyes and got out from the waterfall, "Men... I did it... I finally managed to stay still from that waterfall." she said, "But it took me five days to accomplished it." she grumbled.

Bow let's out a laugh, "That may be true however..." he said when suddenly he attacks Rainbow with a power elbow strike. This surprises the rainbow-haired heroine as she quickly blocks his attack with both hands and despite being pushed back a few inches, she managed to withstood the strike, much to her shock, "... I guess that training did something to you, after all." he mused.

"Wha... I didn't stumble down?" Rainbow Dash asked in shock, "I didn't fall down!" she exclaimed.

Bow nodded, "Yup! While still not on the same level as me, I can say that you can now withstand heavier attacks." he stated, "And with that, we can now move on the next level of your training!" he announced.

Rainbow pumps up her fist, "Oh yeah! I'm ready!" she declared.

"But sadly, we'll have to pick that up once we arrived at Neo-City." Bow stated.

"Oh right... this is our last day in this island." Usopp pointed out.

"Shame we can't stay here for much longer but it's in the rules." Vector commented.

"I suggest all of you pack up, we'll be leaving this island for two hours." Bow advised.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later at the Campsite where Rainbow Dash and the others are staying, everyone are busy packing up their things.

"Men... it's a shame that we had to leave this place soon." Jesse said, "I was beginning to like this place.'' he admitted.

"Yeah... this island is so peaceful that I can nap all day." Zoro Roronoa commented.

Knuckles the Echidna looks at Zoro with a blank look, "Zoro... you always take a nap.'' he pointed out.

"While it is a shame that we had to leave the island so soon, I am pretty curious about Neo-City." Nico Robin stated.

Franky then turns to Zoro, "Hey Zoro. You've been to Neo-City before along with Teba, how was the place?" he asked.

"It's a great place, aside from the rabid fanboys and fangirls, plus the people there is twice as rowdy as our teams." Zoro replied with a grin, "By the way, Rainbow Dash. Amongs our team, you're the most popular in the city, so brace yourself once the fans sees you." he advised.

"M-me? The most popular?" Rainbow squawked in shock.

"I do remember Teba telling me that the HeroesNetwork created a poll of the most popular member of the Dimensional Heroes and you came out number one." Jesse stated.

Rainbow then began to rub the back of her head, "Ahehehe... me, the most popular... oh gosh... I don't know... I mean..." she said bashfully. She then puff out her chest and gave them a smug look, "Well! That only proves that I am best!" she boasted.

"Keep your feet on the ground!" Vector called out.

"Hey Zoro, you and Teba told us before that the food selection is subpar compare to us." Alphonse Elric pointed out.

"Actually I take that back. We we're having a party during our stay there, so mostly we got are snacks, cakes and booze. Come to think of it, the place is really huge and has a lot of people in it which I estimate more than a hundred, both trainees, heroes, coaches and staffs, so the food ratio there is pretty big to be really described as subpar." Zoro explained.

"You got a point." Gajeel Redfox said.

Zoro then noticed Usopp staring at him, "What are you looking at?" he asked.

"Nothing... I'm just surprised that you managed to explain that." Usopp mused.

"TEME! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!" Zoro demanded angrily at the long-nosed sniper.

"Oi! We're about to leave! Come meet us at the main beach!" Ichigo Kurosaki called out.

"Yeah! Be right there!" Rainbow replied.

After a few minutes of packing, Rainbow's group went towards the main beach where the rest are waiting.

"Caboose... I told you time and time again..." Marcus the Kane spoke, "... you didn't step on a gum.'' he pointed out.

Caboose gave him a stare before speaking, So... what did I step on then?" he asked.

Marcus then looks at his right foot and his face let's out a grimaced expression, "You know what... let's pretend that you did stepped on a gum.'' he said.

"Okay." Caboose replied.

"And I want you to clean your right foot before we leave this island." Marcus said.

"Okie-dokie!" Caboose replied as he ran towards the water while Marcus let's out a sigh.

Chitoge Kirisaki had her hands pump up, "Okay! I can't wait to officially start my own training!" she claimed in excitement.

"Ojou-sama, I know that your excited but we still need contact the people back at home. I bet they're worried sick about us." Seishirou Tsugumi stated.

Chitoge pouted. "I know that. But I still can't help but feel excited." she stated.

"Well, you're going to have fun in the training facility." Yoshika Miyafuji said with a smile.

Then Rainbow's group arrived, "Sup. We're here." Trafalgar Law greeted.

"So... are we going to Neo-City using a portal?" Jesse asked.

Eddy Skipper McGee waves his hands, " Nah! We're using my ship to get back there.'' he replied.

"You had a ship?" Pantherlily asked.

Eddy brought out his tablet, "Yeah." he replied as he pressed a button.

Suddenly a larger than life starship materialized just above the island, catching Rainbow's group along with Tsugumi and Chitoge in shock and surprise.

Caboose then came back, "My foot is clean! What I miss?!" he announced.

"Everyone... welcome to the Central Command!" Eddy exclaimed with a grin.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	58. That Night 3

The night in Neo-City, inside the training facility. We go inside the small kitchen where we see Mario Martinez talking to the phone.

"Okay... okay... thank you for the heads up." Mario said before ending the call before letting out a sigh.

Louie then enters the kitchen, "Good evening, President Mario." he greeted, "Is something wrong?" he asked as he took a seat at a nearby table.

"Ah Louie... looks like we'll be taking in some people from the other Coalitions once again." Mario stated.

"Again? Did New-New York's Heroes Coalition released another trainee?!" Louie exclaimed in shock.

"Unfortunately, they did." Mario replied.

Louie let's out another sigh, "I can't believe it... I'm aware that one trainee resigned there just a month ago after getting injured." he pointed out, "Who got released? Is it a trainee or a Hero?" he asked.

"A Solo Hero... according to the person that I've talked earlier, the young man's name is Gu Honse. The reason he was released because he was too soft and a bit cowardly. His personality doesn't fit well with them, so Donald axed him from his ranks." Mario explained.

"Donald..." Louie grumbled, "All right... who else got axed from New-New York's?" he asked.

"Actually... only young Honse was axed from New-New York, the other two are actually from Elemental City." Mario stated.

"Elemental City? But they rarely do something like this... or do something like this at all?!" Louie exclaimed in shock.

Mario shook his head, "Sadly, the Elemental City's Heroes Coalition isn't the same as before ever since Rebecca Ryder steps down as it's president. The new president has enforced some new rules which is the reason these two individuals we're released from there." he explained.

"Well... who is it? And what reason, they got axed?" Louie asked.

"First off... we had this young lady named Rabby. The reason she was released because she fail to impressed the new president with her mission performance, so Rabby got axed. The second was a woman named Sage." Mario explained.

The name of the second person caught Louie's attention, "Wait! Sage! Forbesii's wife! Why in the world they would released the wife of the Lord of the Realm of the Devils?!" he exclaimed in shock.

"Apparently... there was a new rule established that the Heroes Coalition from Elemental City will only accept people with the age 21 years below. And since Sage is... well... practically an adult and by extension a mother, so she got axed as well." Mario explained.

Louie let's out a groan, "Ugh... are we the only Heroes Coalition with limited and light rules!" he exclaimed, "The Heroes Coalition from Mega-Tokyo only accepts females, New-New York has this no injury or your out rule, and now Elemental City now only accepts younger people!" he counted in frustration.

"Well... without a God like you to look after the other Coalitions, they'll pretty much do things on their own." Mario pointed out.

"I tried to ask the other Supreme Gods to look after them but they refused to get involve in this business." Louie muttered with his head down.

Mario crosses his arms as he let's out a sigh, "Well... I can't really blame, they're too busy after all with their own agendas." he stated, "Anyway... the only the thing we can do right now, is to welcome the three newcomers in our family." he said with a smile.

"Yeah... I agree with that." Louie replied with a smile.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile outside the facility, we see Leon Kuwata walking around admiring the place when he saw the revived V3 cast gathered together at the soccer field. Then a bright light emerges from each of them and flew into the sky. Leon let's out a smile as he understood what they're doing before walking away.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile the larger than life Starship called the Central Command soars through the air as it made it's way towards Neo-City. Inside the ship, we see Rex Salazar and Needles Kane taking the wheels while the rest are relaxing.

Although no noticed the bright light from the distance... except for Caboose, "Ooohh... shiny...'' Caboose mused.

"THIS SHIP IS SUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPEEEEERRRR!" Franky exclaimed as he does his pose.

"This ship is really huge! I never rode something this huge in my entire life!" Vector the Crocodile said in awe.

"This ship is a lot bigger than the Star Speeder and Beacon combined! And you guys claim you found this in the junkyard planet?!" Rainbow Dash said in shock while sitting on a green couch along with Jesse Reynolds, Usopp and Himawari Shinomiya.

"Yup! We found it back at the Junkyard Planet... whoever left it there is a big moron." Eddy said from the bar area where he is seen along with Trafalgar Law, Zoro Roronoa and Vaas Montenegro, "But you know what... I love that moron." he admitted with a grin.

"A little repair and renovation and bam! This ship is good as new." Jake said.

"What other things this ship is capable of?" Robin asked.

"Well... aside from a Mac Cannon and a variety of weapons, and a feature defense system. According to the technicians, this ship can house an entire population of three to four worlds." Ichigo Kurosaki explained.

"It can also carry other ships smaller than the Central Command such as a Quinjet, the Pelican and the Strident-class Heavy Frigate." Danny Fenton elaborated further.

"The only downside is that it runs with gas." Randy Cunningham pointed out with a blank look.

"Gas?" Alphonse Elric asked in confusion.

"Yeah... gas." Randy repeated.

"What happens if this ship ran out of gas?" Seishirou Tsugumi asked.

"We just stacked a gallons of gas." Eddy replied, "But if that ran out, we use an alternative." he claimed.

"What an alternative?" Jesse asked in confusion.

"We use Marcus' _Gift_ to keep this ship going." Eddy replied with a grin only to got hit by an apple thrown by Marcus the Kane.

"Fuck you, Eddy! Fuck you!" Marcus cursed in annoyance.

"What is Marcus' _Gift_ again?" Jesse asked.

"Gasoline Distortion. He can create explosions thanks to that but he can also generates gasoline fuel from his body." Yoshika Miyafuji explained.

"I swear his entire blood is made of fuel." XY Girl grumbled.

"Hence, why he is called the Walking Gasoline Station." Ed quipped.

"What else inside this ship?" Franky asked.

Eddy shrugged, "Actually... these portion of the ship is so far is the only one that we had access. We haven't explored the other parts of this ship yet." he explained.

Marcus then walks towards a metal door and pressed a red button, the door opens revealing a dark hallway going towards who-know-who, "See that dark hallway... we have no idea where that leads, so we had an exploration team to investigate." he explained, "Haven't heard of them ever since." he added.

"Wait... how long since the exploration team went in there?" Usopp asked nervously.

"A month ago. But don't worry, I'm pretty sure they're still alive..." Marcus reassured, "... probably.'' he added with a blank look.

"Probably?!" Usopp exclaimed.

Rex then spoke from control board, "Heads up everybody! We're reaching our destination!" he announced.

"Oh finally!" Eddy quipped, "I wonder what event we missed while we're gone, aside from people who were brought back to life.'' he said.

"I heard that Buckles was hospitalized for a few days." Akane Ishikki replied with a concern look.

"Yeah... I heard about. But Gill posted on Instagram that Buckles is now out from the hospital, so don't worry." Rex reassured, "But details about his hospitalization was kept secret for reasons unknown." he stated.

"Well... as long as he's okay then it's fine." Aoi Futaba said.

"Does the crimes often happens in Neo-City?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah, it does." Randy admitted, "Not even Neo-City, a city filled with heroes, is safe from the clutches of crime." he stated.

Marcus then looks at the window staring at the city from the distance in deep thoughts as Bow Hothoof approaches him, "Thinking about your girls?" he asked. His question caught the attention of Rainbow and Tsugumi in the process.

Marcus let's out a sigh, "Yeah... kinda nervous though." he replied.

"Well... you did promised that you'll take them on a date once you return." Bow pointed out. This caused Rainbow and Tsugumi to let out small unnoticeable squawked when they heard that.

"I don't know... as much I want to make them happy... but I wanna focus on my training for now." Marcus reasoned.

Bow placed a hand on his right shoulder, "Son... I know what you're thinking right now." he claimed, "I know that you're still afraid to pursue this kind of relationship. But you said it before, you'll do everything to make it work. So it's only fair to give those fine maidens the time they need with the man they cherished the most.'' he said, "Tell you what, we'll postponed your training for one day and resume it the day after. That way, you'll get to spend time with your girlfriends without hindering much of your tranining.'' he suggested.

"With all of them at once?" Marcus asked indecorously.

"Actually... I had your little medic arranged you a schedule for that." Bow replied as Yoshika skips towards them and presented Marcus a paper.

"What are you, Sir Bow's secretary now?" Marcus mused as he took the paper from Yoshika's hands as the Fuso Witch let's out a giggle and Bow howls in laughter.

Meanwhile, Rainbow watches them with a pout while crossing her arms. Tsugumi could stare at Marcus as of the moment. This was noticed by a few people around them.

 _"Oh my God! Tsugumi has a crush on Marcus!"_ Chitoge Kirisaki squealed in her thoughts.

 _"Who knew that the hitwoman would also fall with the Marcus Charm."_ Eddy mused in his thoughts.

 _"The problem is... both of them are TOO stubborn to admit their feelings."_ Jesse commented in his thoughts.

 _"And add the fact that Marcus is unbelievably dense."_ Randy thought with a blank look.

 _"This might end to be one-sided... unless, they finally find the guts to admit their feelings towards that miserable leaders of ours."_ Mumbo stated in his thoughts.

 _"Aye... Rolf agrees...''_ Rolf thought.

 _"All we can do now is wait and observe."_ Vector thought.

 _"Bow-chika-bow-wow! Hey... I'm speaking my thoughts! Hello! Anyone can hear me?!"_ Caboose called through his thoughts.

 _"Why do I had a strange feeling that everyone's thoughts are oddly connected with each other right now."_ Rex thought with a blank look.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later that night, the Central Command arrived in Neo-City at the Training Facility, parking itself inside the Tech Garage. The only person who greeted them that time are Mario, Louie and Major Armstrong as everyone are back in their dorms resting or sleeping. Mario then welcomes Rainbow Dash's group, Chitoge, Tsugumi and Caboose and for some reason, the newcomers can't help but feel warm and welcome at Mario's presence that they can't help but smiled back at him.

After Bow explains everything to them, Mario agreed to allow Rainbow and Jesse's training to continue in the facility and since Rainbow's group are experienced heroes, they were given privilege to join any available missions in the Coalition, which they accepted. Meanwhile, Tsugumi and Chitoge will be accepted as trainees after they made a call from their home world, which they agreed. Caboose, on the other hand... for better or for worse... has become part of the Bullet Kingdom as an honorary member until they contacted the Reds and Blues Team, much to Caboose's delight.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later that night, we see Rainbow, Robin, Zoro and Usopp making their way to their designated rooms when they saw Marcus and Rolf standing in the hallway in front of a door.

"Well, your highness, Rolf shall see you in the morning." Rolf said.

"Yeah, say hello for the Okumura Brothers and Adolf for me." Marcus replied.

"Aye!" Rolf replied as he walks away.

Marcus then stood in front of the door and took a deep breath, he then did a few knocks. After a few minutes later, the door opens and four arms came out, grabbing him in the process and quickly pulling him inside as the door was shut closed.

"Kyaaaahhh! Marcus-sama! You're back!" the voice of Malvina squealed from the inside.

"How come you never told us that you're coming back tonight?!" the voice of Sylvia demanded from inside.

"You had some explaining to do?!" the voice of Raya exclaimed from the inside.

"Explain what?!" the voice of Marcus squawked.

Meanwhile, Rainbow's group could only listen to them with bewildered looks as they walked past Marcus' room.

"Woah... they weren't kidding that Marcus is in a relationship with four girls." Usopp said in awe.

Zoro then let's out a laugh, "Hahaha! Ero-Cook is going to be jealous with this guy once he find this out." he mused.

Rainbow then let's out a grumbled noise which Robin noticed, "You know Rainbow... I think you should confess to Marcus.'' she suggested.

Rainbow was taken a back with her question, "Wha- What?! Confess with that?!" she asked nervously.

Usopp rolls his eyes, "Don't deny it, Rainbow Dash. We kinda figure out that you had a crush on Marcus." he pointed out.

"Wait... she does?" Zoro asked in surprise.

"Well... except for Zoro." Usopp quipped.

"Guys! I don't have a crush on Marcus! Sure... I find him hot but that is not a reason for me to have a crush on him." Rainbow Dash stated in denial.

"You can say that all you want, Rainbow but our time here in this city is limited." Usopp pointed out.

"He has a point. Once, yours and Jesse's training is done, we're going back to the team. And you may never get another chance to say your feelings for Marcus.'' Robin stated.

Rainbow Dash was left wondering with their words.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	59. Just a Normal Day 9

The next day in Neo-city at the training facility, we see Rainbow Dash and Jesse Reynolds were seen walking in the hallways. The word about the Bullet Kingdom's return and the arrival of several Dimensional Heroes members and one Brave Adventurers has spread out like wildfire and everyone were thrilled. But things slowly died down as everything went back to normal an hour later.

"Men... this place is lot a different from what I expected. This place looks like a castle and the training equipment are awesome!" Rainbow claimed, "I wonder how much money they spent to build this place?" she wondered.

"From what Yoshika told me. The Coalition is like a business tycoon and is back-up by the Multiverse Government." Jesse replied, "No wonder a lot of people chooses becoming a hero as a profession." he stated.

"That really takes the 'hero business' in a whole different meaning." Rainbow mused.

"Hey Rainbow Dash!" a voice called.

Rainbow and Jesse turns around to see Flash Sentry and Sandalwood walking towards them, "Hey guys!" Rainbow greeted.

"Yo! Good to see you, Rainbow!" Sandalwood greeted, "Been a while since we last saw you." he mused.

"How are you doing, Rainbow?" Flash asked.

"I'm doing fine, my dad has been training me to the fullest ever since." Rainbow replied, "By the way, this Jesse, a friend of mine." she introduced.

"Nice to meet you two." Jesse greeted while offering a handshake.

Flash accepted the handshake, "Likewise." he replied.

"I heard you guys are now part of different teams." Rainbow Dash pointed out.

"Yeah... we've been to mission, here and there, both local and out of this world." Sandalwood replied.

"I'm currently a member of the Dream Express while Sandalwood is part of the Cross Guards." Flash stated.

"Those are some interesting names." Jesse admitted.

"And Trixie is part of the DAN Army." Flash quipped.

"Speaking of which... where is Trixie?" Rainbow asked when another voice spoke.

"Well! If it isn't... Rainbow Crash." the voice said.

Rainbow facepalmed in annoyance, "Don't call me that... Trixie!" she exclaimed as the silver-haired magician walks towards her.

"Forgive Trixie for the greeting but it's been a long time since Trixie called you that." Trixie stated.

"It's nice to see you too, Trixie." Rainbow grumbled.

"Likewise." Trixie replied, "Well then. As much as Trixie loves to chat around, Trixie needs to meet up with Big Ed before Trixie goes to her next mission." she said.

"Your team had a new mission already?" Sandalwood asked in surprise.

Trixie nodded, "Trixie's team will be patrolling around Lovebloom City for any suspicious activities." she replied.

"Lovebloom City? But that city hardly even had crimes in it." Flash pointed out in confusion.

Trixie shrugged in response, "Trixie doesn't know what's the deal but a mission is still mission.'' she stated, "Anyway... I'll see you later.'' she said as she walks away.

"Wow... I never knew that the Coalition was "this" busy." Jesse pointed out.

"You never know when or where will get a mission, so we need to be on stand-by every time." Sandalwood explained.

"By the way, we're not the only ones from CHS that goes here." Flash pointed out.

"I know! It's Adagio!" Rainbow quipped, "Heard about that she got her singing voice back and is an idol. I heard she also kinds like Sunset after she was reformed." she stated with a smile.

"Actually... you're right about Adagio but there's another CHS student that is being trained here." Flash clarified.

"Really? Who?'' Rainbow Dash asked.

 **"Hello... Rainbow Dash..."** a voice spoke.

For some reason, the sound of the voice sends chills down on Rainbow's spine. The rainbow-haired girl slowly turns around to see a young girl with a very demented smile looking at her. This taken her a back, "What the?!" she gasped a she recognized, "Alice Hegstrand!" she exclaimed in shock.

 **CHS Student and Rookie Trainee**

 **Alice Hegstrand**

Alice is a young girl had a violet hair tied in pigtails nearly reaching the back of her knees, she has yellowish-orange skin tone and piercing red eyes. She is currently wearing a black hoodie jacket over a red shirt with star logo, a red & black jagged skirt, white socks and black & blue sneakers.

"Woah! Hey there Alice, what's up?!" Rainbow greeted nervously.

Alice gave her a big smile, showing her shark-like sharp teeth, **"Alice is** **wonderful. Thank you for asking."** she replied tilting her head to the side.

"She was sent here by Vice Principal Luna days after Dragon's attack. They discovered that she had some sort of weird ability." Sandalwood explained.

"I see... well, I'm glad to see again." Rainbow said nervously.

Alice's creepy and demented smile grew bigger, **"Likewise. By the way, if you want someone dead, please call Alice! Alice will be happy to dispose of them! Because Alice enjoys killing!"** she offered.

This completely disturbs both Rainbow and Jesse, "O.. okay... I'll think about that..." she former replied with an unsure look.

Alice gave her another creepy smile, **"Alice will look forward for it! I'll see you later."** she said as she walks away.

Once Alice was gone out of sight, Rainbow turns to them with a terrified look, "I knew something was wrong with that girl but I never knew it was this worst!" she exclaimed in panic.

"Does she really enjoy killing?" Jesse asked in disbelief.

Flash shrugged in response, "We don't know. But that is another reason why she was sent here, you see, during the midst of Dragon's attacks. A lot of our schoolmates saw her laughing diabolically during the attack as if she was enjoying the chaos." he explained.

"Okay... that is sick." Jesse commented in disgust.

"Vice Principal Luna is hoping the Coalition would help with her behavior... but so far, that has been futile as Alice remains as she is." Sandalwood said in concern, "And her hanging out with the other psychos in this place, doesn't help either." he added.

Rainbow then stares at the corner where Alice went, "What the heck is wrong with that girl?" she asked in confusion.

Meanwhile in a coffee shop somewhere in the city, we see Marcus the Kane and Karizza Stronghold having a lively chat at one table with coffee in hands.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later that day in the library somewhere in the city, we see Marcus and Sylvia van Hossen walking inside carrying some books. On the other side of the library, we see Nico Robin and Alphonse Elric walking around towards an isle of books.

"So, what kind of books are you looking for?'' Alphonse asked.

"Something about this city or more specifically, the entire Neo-Earth." Robin replied, "This place does possess a lot of fascinating things." she stated as they stopped at the history section.

"Do you think that this world holds a lot of secrets?" Alphonse asked.

"As do most worlds, I believe that this world does have some secrets yet to be discovered." Robin replied as she grabs a book.

"Big sister, Robin!" a voice called.

Robin recognized the voice, she turns around to see a young girl making her way towards. Robin immediately recognized the girl, "Lil!" she said in shock.

 **Accino Family Member, Bounty Hunter and Solo Hero**

 **Lil Accino**

Lil young girl whose standard outfit is a dress with three pink sections with a white trim. She also has a small white coat over it with a red bow tie, and white boots. She has dark-blue eyes and a long purple hair with a yellow headband that has the Accino Family's Jolly Roger on it.

Lil ran towards Robin and hugs her, "I knew it! It's you!" she cheered.

Despite her shock, Robin hugs her back, "Lil... I'm surprised to see you here." she said, "But what are you doing here?" she asked.

Lil looks up at her, "I'm currently part of this Coalition as a Solo Hero.'' she replied, "You see, my family decided to form an alliance with the Heroes Coalition when we visited this world. I was so fascinated with this world that I decided to join them." she explained.

"I'm surprised that your family allowed you to join." Robin pointed out.

Lil smiles at her, "You told me to value my family right? I just did after you left. I guess, they value my opinions." she replied as Robin smiles back.

Meanwhile Alphonse watches them in silence, _"I believe the Strawhats met them before... but how come we never encounter them during our adventures in the alternate timelines."_ he thought.

Oh... I don't know... maybe because Lil is anime only character.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later that day, we see Marcus and Malvina at the city riding a swan boat at the city lake. Then Brent Dark and Nicco Bondarev rows past them in a boat while whistling towards them, making the couple blushed madly in embarrassment.

Meanwhile at the other side of the lake, we see Roronoa Zoro and Knuckles the Echidna lying and sleeping on the grass while Usopp, Franky and Vector the Crocodile are fishing on a small boat which managed to hold up their weight.

"Just look at those two... getting all so lovey-dovey.'' Franky grumbled referring to Marcus and Malvina.

"Would you leave them alone and just concentrate in fishing?!" Usopp chastised.

"Why are we fishing anyway?" Vector asked in annoyance.

Franky then noticed something flying towards them, "Hey, what's that?" he pointed out.

The other two looks up to see a yellow drone camera with red linings flying it's way towards them... with a tray of soda on top. The drone then stopped in front of them.

 **"Hello, good day, would you like some sodas?"** the drone offered in a synthetic voice.

"Ugh... thanks." Usop replied as each of them took a can of soda.

"Well... that's nice." Vector quipped, "But where did this drone come from?" he asked.

"That drone is Panooki's actually." a voice replied. The trio turns to see Eddy Skipper McGee, Panooki Zarrya and Amazing Mumbo rowing a broken-down boat towards them, "Gentlemen, I present to you, Bullet Kingdom's and the Union Vanguards' personal drone... Bravefront 1!" he introduced.

 **Bullet Kingdom Drone**

 **Bravefront 1**

"That's nice." Frany commented, "But why do you had a drone?'' he asked.

"For reasons." Panooki replied with a shrug.

 **"Senoritas and Seniors... shall I scout around the area?''** Bravefront asked.

"Sure go ahead." Eddy granted.

 **"Gracias!"** the drone replied before making it's away around the park.

"I see now... for security purpose, and probably exploring unreachable locations." Usopp pointed out.

"Got that right." Mumbo replied, "We've been using Bravefront 1 ever since Panooki brought it out from her space shuttle as our main exploration system whenever were in missions." he explained.

"That's super! But is it me or does he speak like a Spanish?'' Franky asked.

"Actually Bravefront was just an ordinary drone until Eddy installed a dumb A.I. which gave it a personality." Panooki explained.

"Ha! Ain't that creative, I'm impressed." Vector mused when he noticed something, "Ugh... what's happening to Zoro and Knuckles?" he asked pointing his finger towards the other side of lake.

Everyone turns to where he was pointing and saw Zoro and Knuckles getting attack by seagulls while doing their best to fight them off, "Hey guys-ow-help-ow-they're trying to-ow-get our sandwiches-ow-here-Vector- catch!" Zoro shouted as he and Knuckles flings their sandwiches at Vector and hits him in the face.

"Good shot, Zoro." Vector said sarcastically.

"Where did those seagulls come from?'' Panooki asked.

"I hate birds." Eddy grumbled.

They then saw Zoro and Knuckles running away from the sides with the seagulls following them. Then they noticed several seagulls flying towards them.

"Huh?" Usopp gasped.

""Uh oh." Franky muttered.

And with that, the seagulls flocked towards them and began to peck on them, "Ow ow ow! Ow! Ow ow!" they all shouted as they madly rows their boat back to surface.

Meanwhile we see Wesley Blake having a nice walk around the park when a hand grabs his shoulders, he turns around to see Gajeel Redfox and Panterlily looking at him with a big grin.

"Hey you. I heard that your a strong fighter, wanna have a fight with me?" Gajeel asked with a grin.

Wesley looks at him nervously, "Umm... who told you that?" he asked.

"A girl with a long silver hair and a cross-shaped scar on her forehead." Panterlily replied with his arms crossed.

 _"That hound?!"_ Wesley cried in annoyance in his thoughts.

 **bzzzttt...**

In a mall somewhere in Neo-City, we see Marcus and Raya Amanda inside a clothing store with the latter looking at a rack of jackets and the former carrying tons of bags.

Back in the training facility, we see Bow Hothoof training Rainbow in a mock fight while Trafalgar D. Law watches them from the bleachers. Ichigo Kurosaki arrives and sat besides Law.

"So... how's their training?" Ichigo asked.

"Rainbow is doing good. She's still nowhere near her father's level but she's definitely improving." Law explained.

"And it all takes was staying under the waterfall for five days." Ichigo mused.

"I'm still baffled how that even work." Law grumbled.

Meanwhile sitting just below them was Jaune Arc whom is checking his Scroll when he receives a message that made his eyes go wide, "What the?!" he gasped, "Cesaro just sent me a photo of Marcus getting pulled inside a changing room by Raya!" he exclaimed which catches everyone's attention.

Rainbow also heard this, loosing her focus which caused her dad to hit her on the face, knocking her down silly to the floor.

Bow shook his head, "We better work on your attention span first, you get distracted easily." he stated.

"Ugh... great..." Rainbow grumbled in annoyance.

 **To damnlastwords - I really like to thank damnlastwords for lending me another one of his OCs, Alice Hegstrand. I really appreciate it!**

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	60. Greatest Team Of All Time

-Week 3, Day 3-

-9:00 AM Neo-City, Training Facility-

The next day in Neo-City, everyone are gathered around the lounge area relaxing while having conversations with their friends. Kylie was trying her best not cuddle at Rainbow Dash but lucky for her Suzie and Penny Polendina is holding her back. Xander was having a chat with Cecilia Alcott when Houki Shinonono approaches them. Leon Kuwata, Mondo Oowada, Kiyotaka Ishimaru and Chihiro Fujisaki are seen having a conversation on a green couch. On another couch, we see Flannery Faulkner, Willie Simons and Chess Blakely lazing around on a couch, when suddenly Kevin William Dorn grabs Chess by the shirt, pulling him up before throwing Chess aside as he screams, Kevin then took a seat on the couch. Meanwhile on a red couch, Marcus the Kane is seen talking to his girlfriends, as Rainbow and Seishirou Tsugumi watches them from the distance with jealous looks.

"Men... I can't believe it... several members of the Dimensional Heroes are here." Ozzy exclaimed in awe.

"Yeah... aside from them... even Caboose is here." Joey said in awe.

Meanwhile, Michael J. Caboose, still in his armor, having a conversation with Runo Misaki, Kyouko Sakura and Corona Cactaceae.

"You girls are so attractive... if I were only years younger I would have ask one of you to be my girlfriend. Then I'll ask one of you to marry me, then we'll have sex, then we'll kids, then we'll watch our kids grown up, then watch our kid's wedding, then we get to see our grand kids, then we'll grow old together, then we'll have a have game of who will die first, then we'll meet each other in heaven." Caboose elaborated in a somewhat cheery tone.

The girls could only stare at him weird as Runo spoke, "Well Kyouko, he's all yours." she claimed.

"What? I don't want someone like that to be my boyfriend! Go give him to Corona!" Kyouko argued.

"I already have Adam, thank you very much.'' Corona replied with a blank look.

"Aah! Girls are fighting over me!" Caboose cheered, "I'm such a stood... or sted... what was that word again..." he mused as Bravefront 1 flew past him.

The drone was carrying a tray of tea set as it made it's way towards Celestia Ludenberg at one fancy table, **"Senorita, your tea."** it announced as it gently placed the tray on top of the table.

"Thank you very much." Celestia said with a grateful smile.

 **"Sin Placer."** drone replied before flying away.

The drone then flew pass by a bar shack where Eddy Skipper McGee, Lie Ren and Usopp are at. The long-nosed sniper watches Bravefront 1 fly pass them.

"Men... I know most drone's purposes are to scan and navigate areas but Bravefront 1 is sure an odd one." Usopp commented.

"Well... Eddy did installed it with a dumb A.I. which gave him a personality." Ren explained, "I guess the drone's A.I. personality is serving others.'' he stated.

Eddy took a sip of his drink before speaking, "Installing that dumb A.I. is actually fun you know." he admitted, "If only I could do the same thing with Oskar.'' he mused.

"Oskar?'' Usopp asked.

"It's a broken-down boat." Ren replied.

"Wait! Isn't that the boat you rode yesterday at the lake? And you named it Oskar?" Usopp asked indecorously.

Eddy shrugs in response, "I figure why not." he replied.

Suddenly the door bursts out open as the Heavy enters the area, "Attention everyone!" he called getting everyone's attention, "Heavy is here to inform all of you that an assembly will be held in the auditorium!" he announced with a smile which made everyone, except the newly arrivals and visitors, to burst into cheers.

"Woah... what's going on?" Ozzy asked in confusion.

Adam Rey pats his shoulder, "You'll see once we we're at the auditorium." he said as he walks pass by.

 **bzzzttt...**

 **(Play Drew McIntyre Theme - Gallantry by CFO$)**

After a minute later, everyone are gathered around the auditorium. Everyone, aside from the newcomers and visitors, had a look of excitement in their faces as several staffs and coaches got on stage.

"MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE!" Major Stronghold shouted getting everyone's attention, "I BELIEVE ALL OF YOU, EXCEPT FOR A FEW, KNOWS WHY ARE WE GATHERED HERE TODAY! AND I CAN TELL THAT A LOT OF YOU ARE EXCITED!" the Major claimed with a grin, "WELL NOW... ALLOW ME TO ANNOUNCE THAT TODAY, IS THE DAY, THE SIXTH TEAM WILL FORMED!" he declared as everyone burst into cheers.

"Woah! Now I see why everyone's excited." Joey pointed out.

Xander crosses his arms, "I wonder which of us will be placed in this team." he mused.

"I bet me, Joey, Suzie and Kylie, will be part of this team!" Ozzy claimed, "I mean, a lot of people are saying that were powerhouses, so it's no brainer that we'll be placed in this team." he stated.

"Well... we'll see." Xander replied.

"And if not, I'm wearing a frilly dress for an entire day." Ozzy bravely claimed as Suzie rolls her eyes.

Double D and Minna then got on stage, "Once again due to the success of several team missions, we decided to announce a new team today. Sadly, only one team will be form but fret not, it won't be long before we announce the seventh team." Double D explained.

"And without further ado, it's time we announce the members of the sixth team." Minna declared.

Penelope von Steiner then steps forward, "If you're name was called, please make your way towards the stage." she instructed.

The Scout, once again is kicking things off, as he got on stage, "Okay! Listen up losers! I'm not just calling just one person... which is two in fact! We know them as the hard-hitting their combined weight tips the scales at nearly 700 pounds, they've informed all of us of their fondness for steaks and weights, and their offensive repertoire is, well, in a different way." he stated, "The first members of the sixth are none other than Nicco Bondarev and Tucker Noble, also known as the BullDozos!" he announced.

Both males who were been called stood up from the bleachers, "OOOHHH! BOOM GUERRILLA!" they roared as they shared a fist bump.

"Finally! It's worth the wait!" Nicco exclaimed.

"Damn straight!" Tucker replied in agreement.

 **Rookie Trainee**

 **Tucker Noble**

Tucker is large man with a long slick-back black hair, brown eyes and a goatee. He is currently wearing a red top, gray shorts, white socks and black & blue sneakers.

"Woah! Nicco is a hero now?!" Joey said in shock.

"So does, Tucker!" Ozzy exclaimed.

"Congratulations, you two!" Kylie cheered.

As the two large males got on the stage, Professor Dominator steps forward, "All right. My turn to announce the next member..." she said as she let's out a cough, "... on this day forward, you are now part of this team and whomever is the leader is your master... Iroha!" she announced.

A female then stood up from the bleachers, "Hai! I understood." she said as everyone burst out cheering.

 **Rookie Trainee and Japanese Maid**

 **Iroha**

Iroha is a young lady with a fair skin with a short dark blue hair and has blue eyes. She has a curvaceous figure with large breasts and wide hips. She is currently wearing an attire that crosses between a kunoichi and a french maid with large ribbons in the back and toeless high-thighs. Her attire slightly reveals her cleavage, side breast and her hips are wide open.

"Men... Nicco and Tucker are so lucky to have her in their team." Yosuke Hanamura muttered in awe, earning a smack on the head, courtesy of Chie Satonaka.

As Iroha got on stage, she bowed towards the BullDozos, whom both had their jaws literally dropped to the floor as the Sniper got on stage, "Okay' mates! Time to announce the next member. Raise your head high cause you're part of this team... Cassandra Murata!" he announced.

A young woman, sitting right next to Jessica van Lourd and Crow Lytis, let's out a sigh as she stood up, "Hai." she replied.

 **Rookie Trainee**

 **Cassandra Murata**

Cassandra is a young woman with a long dark hair and has dark eyes. She is currently wearing a white trench coat and white boots.

Cassandra then made her way towards the stage as Miho Nishizumi leans towards Kim Possible, "I think she's not too thrilled about this." she commented.

"Well... Cass is a pacifist, so I don't blame her." Kim replied.

As Cassandra got on stage, Sniper placed a hand on her shoulder, "Listen lassie, what goes onward from here is all up to you, and we'll respect every decision that you'll make.'' he stated earning a nod from her before making her way towards her teammates.

Johnny Bravo then slid towards the stage earning a huge pop from everyone.

"Woah... who knew our idiot coach was this popular." Joey commented.

"He maybe an idiot but at least he's a good person through and through." Flannery stated.

"Now then... Hoo! Hah! Hoo!" he started with some snappy poses, "... the next member of this team... Hoo! Hah! Hoo!" he said with another snappy pose, "... is Arina Makihara!" he announced.

"Yatta! I've been waiting for this!" a girl exclaimed cheerfully from the crowd.

 **Rookie Trainee**

 **Arina Makihara**

Arina is a young girl with a short brown with a large bunny ears on top, and has brown eyes. She is currently wearing a blue tight unitard underneath a red & white short-sleeve jacket, white socks, red & white rubber shoes, red & white fingerless gloves and white goggles.

"Ugh... just get on the stage already!" Juniper Montage grumbled in annoyance.

Arina raspberry at Juniper before running towards the stage as Joana Dark steps forward, "Okay... the next member of this team, she is known as Neo-City's Goddess of War... Erena Reese!" she announced with a smile.

Everyone burst into cheers as Erena stood up from the bleachers, "Hai!" she replied as she made her way down.

"Congratulations, Erena-san!" Nodoka Takehara cheered as Aka Red gave her a thumbs-up.

Erena gave them a small smile as she made her way towards the stage, shared a small hug with Joana as the Heavy got on stage, "Now! Be proud of yourself because you're part of this team! Heavy even bet that your baby boy will happy to see his daddy is now an official hero! Get on stage... Robert Strong!" he announced.

Everyone burst into another loud cheer as said man was in shock. Robert sat down on the floor with hands on his face, letting everything sink in for a moment, he then stood back up and made his way towards the stage while being showered by praises and admiration.

"Woah! He's a dad!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed in shock.

"Yup!" Marcus replied, "His girlfriend just gave birth with a baby boy a week ago." he explained with a smile.

"Woah... becoming a dad and finally achieving hero status... men, that is some luck." Jesse Reynolds mused.

"I call it a miracle." Nico Robin said.

As Robert got on stage getting hugs and handshakes from his teammates. Then the Engineer got on the stage, "All right folks! Time to announce the next member... jumping from New-New York towards here, you're long wait is over! Come up on stage... Xavier Hero!" he announced.

Everyone, once again, burst out in a loud cheer as said man, much like Robert, was in shock. Xavier remained seated as he let the announcement sink in to his mind as he wipes out a few strands of tears from his eyes. He stood up and then, "GRAAAAAAAGGGHHHHH!" he let's out a triumphant roar with his left arm raised up as everyone cheers for him.

"His long wait is over." Luna Loud said with a smile.

Andres Alvarez, who felt the same sentiment, wipes a few tears from his eyes, "Yeah... finally." he said with a smile.

Xavier then got on stage as he shares a hug with Robert, both men were overwhelmed and happy for this moment. Then Samurai Jack got on stage, "All right... we're down with the last two. The next member is the resident Party Animal... everyone, please dance along... with New Day Jose!" he announced.

Everyone once again burst into cheers as Jose's companions carried him towards the stage, "Hooray! Oh-oh! Hooray! Wooh! Oh-oh-oh!" his companions cheered along with everyone.

"Resident party animal? He and Pinkie Pie will definitely get along well with each other!" Rainbow commented with a smile.

"Better not! One Pinkie is enough, having two is something not worth experiencing." Vector said with a grimace as Usopp nodded in agreement.

As New Day Jose got on stage, he shares a high-fives and hugs with his teammates. As Major Stronghold got on stage, "SORRY TO BURST YOUR BUBBLE EVERYONE! BUT WE STILL HAD ONE LAST MEMBER TO ANNOUNCE AND IN FACT, HE IS GOING TO BE THE LEADER OF THIS TEAM!" he shouted which got everyone excited, "HAILING FROM A WORLD DOMINATED OF PEOPLE WITH QUIRKS... THIS YOUNG MAN STANDS OUT TO BE ONE OF THE MOST UNIQUE... HE IS KNOWN AS THE QUIRKLESS VAGABOND... DRAKE GALLANTRY!" he announced.

Suddenly, the entire auditorium burst into a loud roar of cheers, surprising several unaware people.

"Woah! That is one massive pop!" Ozzy said in shock.

Meanwhile, Drake whom is sitting on top of the bleachers, let's out a smirk before standing up as he made his way down from the bleachers to the stage. Along the way, he would accept handshakes, high-fives and fist bumps as he climbs on stage as he was greeted by Major Stronghold.

"CONGRATULATIONS, YOUNG MAN!" the Major said with a smile, "ANYTHING YOU WANT TO SAY BEFORE WE WRAP THINGS UP?!" he suggested.

Drake replied with a smile, "Actually... there's one thing I wanted to say.'' he claimed as he turns to everyone, "I know some of you are upset for getting a spot on this team. I know that sucks but don't let it get it in to you. As long as you work hard, as you do your best, you'll achieve your goal! Success in life comes when you simply refuse to give up, with goals so strong, failure and loss only act as motivation! So never give up! The harder the struggle, the more glorious the triumph! Plus ULTRA!" he shouted.

"PLUS ULTRA!" everyone shouted including Rainbow and Jesse, who were motivated from his speech.

"Men! He is from Izuku's world!" Rainbow exclaimed.

"Quirkless Vagabond? Does that means he's strong without a quirk?!" Jesse pointed out.

Marcus nodded, "I don't know the full extent of his strength but everyone has been saying that he's really strong." he replied.

Gajeel Redfox let's out a grin, "Interesting! Might as well ask this guy for a spar, I already had fun with my spar with this Wesley guy but I was wondering how will I fair with that guy." he said.

"We can arrange for something like that." Rex Salazar replied as he checks on his tablet.

Back on stage as Drake converse with his team, Louie got on stage and approaches him, "Congratulations, young Drake." Louie praised, "Before anything else, do you have a name for this team?' he asked with a smile.

Drake then turns to him, '"I get to name my team, right?" he asked earning a nod from the disheveled God, "Then I call my team... Team G.O.A.T. which stands for Greatest of all Time!" he declared.

Louie nodded, "Everyone... please give Team G.O.A.T a warm welcome!" he said as everyone cheered.

"Let's celebrate!" New Day Jose shouted in glee making everyone cheer louder.

As everyone celebrates, Rainbow Dash turns to Marcus, "This is so awesome! I never knew team announcements can be this exciting!" she exclaimed in glee as the douchebag smiles at her enthusiasm.

"You never... maybe we should create sub-groups in our team." Usopp suggested.

"As much as I like the idea, that is up for Jexi to decided." Trafalgar D. Law replied.

"Good point." Zoro Roronoa said in agreement.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	61. That Night 4

-Week 3, Day 3-

-5:40 PM, Training Facility-

After celebrating the formation of Team G.O.A.T., everyone decided to go back with their usual routines such as work and training.

Currently walking in the halls of the facility, we see Rainbow Dash, Jesse Reynolds and Usopp making their way towards the lounge area after a tiring day of training... for Rainbow and Jesse that is.

"Ugh... men... dad really never holds back." Rainbow groaned but smiled nonetheless, "But like they say... no pain, no gain." she said.

Jesse nodded, "You got that right." he replied, "But I still I wonder how strong your father is back in his younger days." he mused.

Rainbow Dash shrugs in response, "I don't know... whenever he tells me stories about his past adventures, he only says that he defeated his enemies with all his powers but he didn't actually described how he fought them." she explained.

The trio continues to chat when they comes across the Mississippi Gang. After exchanging of greetings, Suzie turns to Rainbow Dash and spoke.

"Hey, Rainbow Dash... can I ask you a question?" Suzie asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Rainbow replied.

"I've been hearing rumors but is it true that you had a crush on Marcus?" Suzie asked bluntly, surprising Rainbow Dash and for some reason, Suzie's companions.

Rainbow Dash's face flustered, she was about to say something but Usopp beats her to it, "Yeah... she had a crush on Marcus." the long-nosed sniper said bluntly with a casual smile.

Rainbow turns at Usopp with a look betrayal, "Usopp!" she exclaimed.

The Mississippi Gang's(sans Suzie) eyes widen in shock after hearing what Ussop just said, "Did you just say..." Joey started.

"R-R-R...Rainbow D-D-Dash..." Kylie stuttered.

"Has a crush..." Ozzy said.

"On MARCUS!?" the trio shouted in unison to which Jesse nodded in response.

"I see." Suzie replied.

Rainbow Dash's red turns even brighter, "No! No! I swear! I don't have a crush on Marcus! Sure, he's hot! But I don't have crush on him!" she denied in panic.

Suzie then emitted a very scary aura, "Don't lie Rainbow Dash!" she said darkly "I can see through your denial, considering that that's what all girls would do when they deny having a crush on someone!" she pointed out while giving a dark glare.

Her glare did scare Usopp but Jesse was unfazed and while Rainbow was taken a back by her words, she stood her ground. Rainbow has faced many scary enemies in the past, so her glare is nothing to her.

In terms of experience, Rainbow bested Suzie.

"Woah there! Just because Rainbow won't admit, doesn't mean you should glare at her like that." Jesse said as Suzie lowers her glare.

And then suddenly Kylie fainted backwards as she fell on the floor with a loud thud, much to everyone's surprise. At the same time, Yoshika Miyafuji is seen walking towards them and saw Kylie lying down on the floor.

Yoshika let's out a sigh as she walks towards them, kneels besides Kylie to check on her before turning to Joey, "What happened?" she asked with a blank look.

"Kylie fainted after hearing something that she couldn't take." Joey replied.

Yoshika raised an eyebrow, "What was it that she couldn't take?" she asked.

Joey scratches the back of his head with uncertainty, "Uhh..." he tried to say something but Ozzy beats him to it.

"Usopp jsut told us that Rainbow Dash has a crush on your leader General Douchebag." Ozzy replied.

Yoshika then stares at Kylie indecorously, then Kylie slowly began to open her eyes, "Hey... you're awake." she quipped.

And as if in a trance, Kylie slowly lifted her right hand upwards facing the ceiling as small sparks of lightning started to emit from her hand and then she suddenly started laughing a bit hysterically and then she muttered something loud enough for everyone to hear, "He he he he he..." she chuckled, "Maarcuuus... Iii'm going to kiiill youuu..." she sing-songed and it freaked her brother and friends, "You're gonna pay for corrupting Daaashiiiiiie!" she said continuing to sing-song. Yoshika, having none of this, decided to chop Kylie on the neck, knocking her out again.

"Hey, what was that for?!" Joey exclaimed.

"She is threatening Marcus for something he has no control of." Yoshika replied, "And does she have the right to say something like that? From the tone of her voice, I believe she doesn't approve of Rainbow having a crush on Marcus. Does she controls Rainbow's life? Does she decide who Rainbow wants to have a crush on?" she stated with a look of disappointment.

Clearly noticing the disappointment in Yoshika's voice, Joey nodded in understanding, "I see... I understand. I'll make sure to give my sister a pep talk later on.'' he said.

"Good." Yoshika replied.

"Still... never knew that Kylie had a creeper stage like Joey as well." Ozzy said a bit jokingly which got Joey peeved.

Joey then walks towards Ozzy and then, "HASSAAAAN CHOP!" he shouted as he karate chopped Ozzy on the shoulder as he fell to the floor, "I'm the only Creeper around here Sergeant..." he said with a stern look, "And don't you forget it." he said sternly.

"Ow! Sorry man, I was only joking" Ozzy said as Joey growled in response and at the same time materialized and pointed a blue Nerf N-Strike Elite Rough Cut 2x4 blaster at Ozzy with his right hand and all six barrel chambers were glowing blue and made a humming sound and it got the Wizner freaked out, "Like what Raya said... I can take a joke... but if the joke's about my sister, that's when it ain't a joke." he said with narrowed eyes and suddenly, the blue lights in the chamber turned from blue to color green.

"Whoa, man! I don't remember you having that in your arsenal when we first came here! How'd ya manage to get something like that?!" Ozzy exclaimed in panic.

"I bought it last Sunday when I was at the mall along with three more of these." Joey answered calmly while still pointing his blaster at Ozzy.

Ozzy then raised his hands in surrender, "Okay! Okay! Look, I'm sorry Joey! I promise I won't make a joke like that again, just calm down!" he cried.

"Joey! The Morals Committee are patrolling this hall right now, if they catch you pointing that monstrosity at Ozzy, no matter your reason, you'll get in trouble." Suzie stated.

Realizing that she's right, Joey then took a deep breath and calmed down, "Sorry." he apologized to everyone as he lowered his blaster as it powered down and the green lights turned into Nerf Darts. Joey then offered Ozzy a hand and lifted him up and then Joey went to help out his sister.

"Welp... that was scary." Ussop said with a casual smile.

"You can't blame him, he can be very overprotective of Kylie sometimes." Suzie replied.

"Overprotective brothers... while they had good intentions, they sometimes comes up as an annoyance." Jesse stated.

"Does Marcus act overprotective to his sisters?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Sometimes he does but sometimes he don't, sometimes he let his sisters solve things on their own." Yoshika replied, "You know... like how a lion throws their cubs from a cliff to toughen up." she stated.

"That's... disturbing." Usopp commented nervously.

 **bzzzttt...**

-6:00 PM-

Later that night, a few people are gathered around the lounge area. Kylie was placed by Ozzy and Joey at the green couch, taking the entire the space while Suzie went towards Houki Shinonono for a conversation. Leon Kuwata, Mondo Oowada, Miu Iruma and Kiibo are seen sitting at a red couch watching TV while Nicco Bondarev and Tucker Noble walks past them. At the bar area, we see Ichigo Kurosaki, Andres "Singko" Alvarez and Trafalgar D. Law are having a chat and a drink, Gelman then walks past them and walks past a table where Runo Misaki, Kyouko Sakura and Lucy Ashley are sitting as Chess Blakely flirts with Lucy, much to her ire.

Lukz is once again having a game of checkers with Gill Norman with the former once again at the mercy from the latter while Korriana is seen checking her tablet for something. Rainbow Dash is seen talking to Marcus the Kane with latter holding a cup of coffee and many could noticed the smile the former had as she talks with the latter which something Malvina noticed. On the yellow couch, we see Buckles Murphy once again getting hug by Meme Touwa as Kiyotaka Ishimaru and Sakura Oogami pries off the woman from the silver-haired young man.

Lucy then got fed up with Chess and began to lash out on him, scaring Chess like a lost child. Lucy then gets provoked after Chess said that she's "scary" and at the same time "crazy" and then she lunges at Chess and luckily for Chess, he ducked but unfortunately for Edo-Lucy, she lunged at Marcus instead.

"Lucy no! That's the wrong guy!" Ozzy shouted in fright as she tries to stop her.

However, before Lucy could get any close to Marcus when suddenly a large, burly young man got in her way, Lucy tackled him instead but the young man stood his ground.

"Hey! Watch where you're going?!" the young man said angrily as he grabs Lucy by the hips with his large hands before slamming her to the floor like a pog, knocking her out after her head was the first one to hit the floor.

"Easy there, Bartlomiej." Marcus said as he took a sip of his coffee.

 **Rookie Trainee**

 **Bartlomiej Agbayani**

Bartlomiej is a tall, burly young man. He is clean-shaved hair and has green eyes. He is currently wearing a gray sweatshirt, black jogging pants and red & blue sneakers.

Bartlomiej let's out smoke from his nose before walking away from the scene.

Later Lucy regained consciousness as she lies on the floor moaning in pain as Yoshika goes to her and heals her with her healing magic, "Are you okay Lucy?" the Fuso Witch asked in worry.

"No... I'm... Not!" Lucy replied with a strained voice.

Suddenly, Korriana started snickering and then she burst out laughing and collapsed on the floor, "BAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh my gosh! I can't believe she was beaten easily like that! I guess being taken off guard like that must be one of her weaknesses! HAHAHA! Man! That's so lame!" Korriana said as she continued laughing while pounding the floor.

Everyone rolls their eyes at Korriana while some give her a disapproving look, Lukz face palmed and shook his head, the three brothers stared at her blankly, Hikari Karibuchi looks at her in worry and the Mississippi Gang, well... Suzie remained impassive, Ozzy gulped a bit nervous, Joey sweat dropped.

Lucy heared what the Mandalorian girl said and surprisingly, she got back on her feet in an instant and she wasn't happy, "What. Did. You. Say?" she demanded darkly.

Korriana stopped laughing and stood up and looked at Lucy and said with a mischievous smirk, "You heard me Blondie" she said.

The two girls then began butting heads, "Who're ya calling Blondie Waterfall Freak?!" Lucy shouted.

"You of course, Skull Girl!" Korriana retorted.

"Hyena!"

"Torture Queen!"

"Spark Head!"

"Whip Punk!"

"Armor Face!"

"Magic Mage Freak!"

The Edolas Mage and Female Mandalorian continued to rant at each other until they started fighting with their fists, Korriana even used her _Gift_ by wreathing her fists with lightning and strangely, Lucy managed to withstand the lightning as Joey went to stop them, "Alright ladies, that's enough!" he demanded in his angry military persona but their reply was giving Joey two fists to the face: one from Edo-Lucy and one lightning fist from Korriana and when they punched him.

"BUTT OUT!" the yelled at the same time.

"SHOCKIIIIIIING!" Joey screamed as he was sent flying while he was electricuted and then he landed somewhere and he was lying on the floor and he was twitching. Jaune Arc then enters the room and simply walks over Joey as if he saw nothing.

"Joey!" Hikari shouted in concern as she went to him, "Are you okay?!" she asked in worry as she kneels besides him.

"Dai pimf moip toik enk loytink pyte..." Joey said as he passed out.

"What happened here?" Ozzy asked with a blank look.

"Lucy just made a new Rival." Suzie replied with an equally blank look.

Meanwhile, Lucy and Korriana continues on fighting without a care to their surroundings, and none of them wants to stop them in fear of getting the same results as Joey's.

"Ugh... I someone really should stop those girls before they wreck the lounge area." Rainbow Dash said in concern.

"I believe someone had that in mind." Marcus pointed out.

Everyone then saw Bartlomiej back in the room as he glares daggers at the still fighting girls, he blows smokes from his nose while tapping his left foot like a bull, he then charges towards them like a mad bull escaped from it's cage.

"Head's up, girls!" Adam Rey called out.

The two girls stopped fighting just in time for Bartlomiej to hit them with a powerful double clothesline, the attack turns them inside out as they fell to the floor with a loud thud.

Bartlomiej stood above them as they moan in pain, "BE. NICE!" he roared before walking away.

"Woah..." Jesse said in awe.

"Are you sure he's still a rookie?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Marcus let's out a chuckle, "Who knows... who knows..." he replied as everyone burst out laughing while three person remains twitching on the floor in pain.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	62. Talks, Fall and Deals

-Week 3, Day 4-

-7:00 AM, Neo-City, Training Facility-

It was early in the morning at the Training Facility, we see Arachnus standing on the rooftop, overseeing the city as everyone does their morning routine.

"Good morning, Sir Stands-alone - gecko!" " Toadal Dude greeted as he made his way towards his rival.

"Was there something?'' Arachnus asked.

"Nah, nothing in particular - gecko." Toadal replied, "Just saw you here all by your lonesome, thought you might need some company." he stated.

"How touching." Arachnus said.

Toadal let's out a chuckle, "I wouldn't go that far - gecko." he admitted, "But since we're here anyway... we need to chat about a thing or two - gecko." he claimed.

"More missions your about to partake soon." Arachnus pointed out.

"Ah, no, nothing like that - gecko." Toadal replied as he shook his head, "It has to do with right now. With allies, with trust, with you - gecko." he claimed which got Arachnus' attention, "Now don't get grim on me, it ain't that serious - gecko." he reassured as he rubs the back of his head, "To put it bluntly, choosin' to spent all this time by yourself ain't making you popular - gecko." he pointed out.

"I wasn't trying." Arachnus admitted.

"It's not so much what you're tryin' to do or not tryin' to do. It's more what it looks to the others - gecko." Toadal pointed out, "Especially the younger ones, they take your actions the wrong way. If you let them simmer for too long, there'll be trouble. - gecko." he explained.

"There has been talk?" Arachnus asked in surprise.

"The things I've heard, man. You had no idea - gecko." Toadal exclaimed.

The two stayed in silent for a minute when Arachnus spoke, "Is this... some kind of jest?'' he asked.

"Too obvious, huh? Okay, so the last bit was a joke - gecko." Toadal admitted with a chuckle, "Nothing's really happend yet, but still... that doesn't changed the fact that everyone's worried - gecko." he explained.

"Worried? For me?" Arachnus asked in surprise.

"I don't have the answers. Though it'd help if you tried to fit in a little more - gecko." Toadal pointed out, "The people here may be foolish, naive and intrusive, as Eustace did once during your ancient practices. But everyone here are good people, fun and loving, you can take away the fact that everyone sees you as a family - gecko." he said, "Maybe add to the banter; join the laughter. That's all it takes to put their little minds to rest - gecko.'' he suggested with a smile. "Well... I said all I came here to say. Guess I'll be off - gecko." he said as he walks away.

Arachnus thought about it for a minute before speaking, "Toadal?" he called getting his rival's attention.

"Yeah - gecko?" Toadal replied as he stopped walking.

"Your concern... I appreciate it." Arachnus replied.

Toadal let's out a chuckle, "Anytime." he replied as he walks away.

Arachnus then turns his attention back at the city with a smile, at the same time, thinking of a way to fit in with everyone.

 **bzzzttt...**

-7:30 AM, Rabbit Cafe-

Somewhere in the city, we see the three brothers were at a restaurant having breakfast, Chess was having Steak, Willie was having a Cheeseburger with Fries and Flannery was having... Haggis with Neeps and Tatties (Mashed Potatoes and Turnips) and they were all having soda to wash it down with.

While Flannery was enjoying his meal, Chess was looking on in disgust, "Ugh! Flannery, how could you eat something like that?" he pointed out with a frown.

"Wha? It's Haggis, it's me favorite dish and it's my homeland's signature dish." Flannery replied while taking a spoonful.

"Yeah... It's a dish full of sheep inards!" Chess complained while pointing his fork that has a piece of cut steak at Flannery.

"Ye got a problem with Scottish cuisine?!" Flannery demanded with narrowed eyes and it turned into a small argument and while Chess and Flannery argued, Willie was just watching them while slowly chewing his burger.

 **bzzzttt...**

-8:00 AM, Neo-City Local Park-

Later after breakfast, the brothers were walking around in the park as Flannery admired the fresh air, "Ahhh! Nothin like eh stroll through the park after a hearty meal." he said.

"Easy for you to say..." Chess muttered.

Suddenly, Willie gasped as he looked up, "Guys! Up there!" he said pointing up and when the remaining two brothers looked up, they saw a blue portal that's about fifty feet above them.

"Aw great! What now? Is it that big blue hand that everyone's talking about? Or is it another stray coming out of that blue glowy thingy?" Chess complained as something came out as it started to fall.

It was a young girl.

Flannery gasped at what he saw, "Blimey! It's a young lassie!" he pointed which got Chess' full attention.

"A young maiden!?" Chess gasped, "Have no fear! Sir Blakely has come to save you!" he exclaimed as he then jumped high but not high enough and suddenly he did a crouching position as if he landed on thin air and then jumped higher as his jump made a sound as if jumping out of a diving board and he repeated that process over and over but it was a bit slow.

Flannery rolls his eyes, "Tha's not fast enough ye mongrel!" he yelled as he then made a big jump and I mean a very big jump and it was as if he blasted off like a rocket.

While Chess was jumping as fast as he can, Flannery flew past him, "Hey! No fair!" he complained.

Ignoring what Chess said, the young Scot was closing in on the free falling girl, "I got ya! I got ya! I got-!" he shouted but as he was about to catch the girl, he missed, "I don't got ya!" Flannery exclaimed as he then started to fall and he was speeding like a bullet and tried to catch up with the girl.

Both Flannery and Chess were almost close enough to catch the girl.

"I gotcha!" Chess shouted as he reached out with his arms.

"I got ya!" Flannery shouted also closing in.

"I gotcha!/I got ya!"

"I gotcha!/I got ya!"

"I got-/I got-" but then...

"BAM!"

Both brothers missed and they slammed at each others faces and were falling ahead of the girl.

"My fair maiden!" Chess shouted in dispair.

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star!" Flannery blabbered a bit disoriented and the both of them landed on the ground with a "BOOM!"

As for the girl who's still falling, she was about twenty feet from the ground when she was caught, "Dat-da-da-daaa! Simooons to the rescue!" Willie cheered as he caught the girl in midair as he was holding what looks like a Baseball Bat with a helicopter propeller on it on his left hand.

He landed and slowly, he put the girl on a nearby bench and then he looked towards his brothers as they were on holes the shape of the both of them.

"Are you two alright?" Willie called out in the holes.

"Aye! We're alright Willie! Nice save there brother!" Flannery replied from his hole.

"You're welcome!" Willie said back with a smile.

"Ooohohohohooo! The paaaaiiiiinnnn!" Chess moaned in pain from his hole.

"Shut yer mouth ye drama queen!" Flannery shouted in annoyance.

"But it hurts!" Chess cried.

After recovering from their silly injuries, the three had a good look at the girl. The girl has short green hair and has slightly tanned skin and wears skimpy clothing.

"Rather than staring at her lads, I think it's best that we take her to the sick bay and had Dr. Ziegler look at her." Flannery suggested as he picks up the girl, bridal-style.

"Yes! We shall!" Chess declared with a raised finger.

"Wait for me, guys!" Willie said.

And with that, the brothers made their way back to the training facility.

 **bzzzttt...**

-9:00 AM, Training Facility-

As the three brothers are busy taking the unconscious girl to the infirmary, we go inside Double D's office. Here we see Double D sitting behind his desk with Minna standing behind him while facing Jesse Reynolds as they had a conversation.

"So... is it okay... once Rainbow and I finished our training here, can we take the V3 cast along with us?" Jesse requested.

Double D let's out a hum, "So, Mister Ishihara wants the V3 cast to come along with your adventures?" he asked earning a nod from Jesse, "Hmm... as much as I want to say yes, but we apparently we can't do that... for now." he stated.

"For now... why?" Jesse asked.

Minna then spoke, "You see, Mister Reynolds, the V3 cast has signed a contract here in the Coalition as a trainee and eventual heroes." she explained.

"It is also stated in their contract that they must continue their training until we, the staffs and coaches, deem them ready to take on missions and any other hero activities. Add the fact that they're still getting used with their new bodies, so they still need to train." Double D explained further.

"I see... I guess it's can't be helped." Jesse replied.

"However... the V3 cast joining your team actually isn't that impossible." Minna stated.

"Really? How?" Jesse asked.

"We can still have them join Mister Ishihara's team while still being a member of the Heroes Coalition." Double D replied, "Of course, they need to finish their training here first while deeming them ready to go for an adventures." he added.

"The V3 Cast can become members of the Brave Adventurers while at the same time, they are members of the Heroes Coalition." Minna stated with a smile.

"But like I said they need to finish their training first before we sent them to you guys, even if it means, one by one." Double F added.

"Woah... that's a great win-win situation!" Jesse exclaimed, "But how do we do it?" he asked.

"First you need to talk with Mister Ishihara about this first. Once he agrees, we'll provide a contract that we, the Heroes Coalition, allows the V3 Cast to join the Brave Adventurers. But since Mister Ishihara isn't here, you will have take his place in signing the contract." Double D elaborated.

Jesse nodded, "Understood." he said.

"Another thing, once the V3 cast joins you, I want you to know that they we'll be giving each of them a tablet where they must report back to us about their adventures and as well their contributions. So we can sum up the amount of money that we'll send to them as their paychecks." Double D explained.

"They're getting paid as well? I guess it makes sense, I mean being a hero here is a profession after all." Jesse said in understanding.

"Then we come in an understanding. Please return here once you had a talk with Mister Ishihara." Double D stated.

Jesse nodded, "Yes sir, and thank you very much." he said as the two shook hands.

After that, Jesse exits Double D's office, outside we see Rainbow Dash and Alphonse Elric waiting for him.

"So, how did it go?" Alphonse asked.

"It will be a long procedure but the COO agreed." Jesse replied with a smile.

"That's great! Glad they agreed." Rainbow Dash nodded.

Jesse nodded, "Now... I better give David a call." he said.

 **bzzzttt...**

-9:30 AM-

Outside the training facility, we see a group consisting of SpongeBob Squarepants, Nyaruto Nyazumaki, Teddie, Venoct, Kyuubi, Toadal Dude and Kamaitachi walking around the area.

"Since we had some free time right now, what should we do?" SpongeBob asked.

"We can go the batting center." Teddie suggested.

"Batting center? Puh-lease, I rather go somewhere else." Kyubi said.

"I heard that girls love to go to the batting center - gecko." Toadal Dude quipped.

"What are we waiting for? Let's head towards the batting center!" Kyuubi exclaimed as he walks ahead of them.

Venoct let's out a sigh, "He never change." he muttered.

"Batting center? Might as well try some swinging without using my scythe." Kamaitachi mused.

Arachnus then walks towards, them, "Greetings, gentlemen." he greeted, "Where are you all going?'' he asked.

"To the batting center - nya." Nyaruto replied.

"I see... you wouldn't mind if I come along.'' Arachnus suggested.

"Of course! The more, the merrier!" SpongeBob cheered.

"We don't mind. But I was wondering why you decided to join us, I mean, we do annoy you with our antics?" Teddie pointed out.

Arachnus let's out a small smile, "Well... after a small talk, I decided to change things for myself once in a while." he said as Toadal nodded in agreement.

And with that, the group went towards the batting center to have fun. And Kyubi flirted with the girls, and the guys bombarded him with balls.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	63. Back in Remnant - The Joey Gossip Boys

-Week 3, Day 4-

-7:00 AM, Remnant-

In an unnamed forest somewhere in Remnant, we see a young man wandering around the wilderness as he made his way towards a familiar-looking guild that is situated in the middle of the forest.

After passing a graveyard, he arrives at a local guild. Upon entering the place, he was greeted by a lot of people including it's guild master, Ermus.

"Ah! Roka, it's been a while since you visited." Ermus greeted with a grin.

 **Local Hunter & Former Beacon Student**

 **Roka Shirogane**

Roka is a tall young teenage boy with jet black short hair in a spiky Japanese ponytail, average build, pale skin, White Tiger ears on his head and almond green eyes. He's clad in a white long sleeved V-neck shirt with blue outlines, light gray and white outlined jogger cargo pants with a gray side belt bag that contains dust magazines on his right side and special magnets on the left side, blue and white trimmed running shoes, gray fingerless gloves, sky blue and white outlined samurai armor composed of a Dou, Sode, Kote, Kusazuri and Suneate, a pair of white elbow pads, knee pads and a Katana with a mechanical looking Sheath and a Wakizashi in a sky blue sheath with the Tsuka looking like gun with an extended magazine in it, both magnetically strapped to the left side of his belt bag. He is a male white tiger faunus.

"It's good to see you again, Master Ermus." Roka greeted back, "How is the guild holding up?" he asked as he took a sit on a barstool.

Ermus let's out a laugh, "We're doing great! We've getting a lot of help lately, so we're not having trouble whenever some Grimms or those no-good White Fang morons or those Branwen Tribe scoundrels made their ugly presence here." he stated while referring to the Heroes Coalition.

But Roka doesn't know that, "I see." he replied, "By the way, how is she?" he asked.

"She-who?'' Ermus asked back.

"Lunette, how is Lunette doing these days?'' Roka asked again, "I heard she was never the same again after the fall of Beacon, and I'm really worried about her." he said in concern.

Ermus let's out a smile, "Don't worry, Lunette is doing fine. A lot better than I expected.'' he replied, "In fact, she's here right now, looking for you." he said.

"Really? Then... where is she?'' Roka asked in surprise.

Before Ermus could reply, four persons enter the place and one of them. Those are Lunette Yaeger and four more girls whom are Undine Nerida, Nerezza Persefoni and Arissa Schumann.

 **Solo Hero and Former Beacon Student**

 **Undine Nerida**

Undine is a small petite girl with a shoulder-length curly, silver hair that is styled in ringlets and has a silver eyes, and a pale skin tone. She is currently wearing a dar jacket with brown hooded fur over a white corset, red denim shorts and brown boots. There are two hatchets attached on her back and a black whip dangling on her left hip.

 **Nerezza Persefoni**

Nerezza is a tall young girl with shoulder-length red hair and red eyes, she is also wearing thick black glasses. She is currently wearing a white long-sleeved polo that hugs her figure, a tight black trousers and black leather shoes. She also wears red suspenders and long, black sheathed sword on her right hip.

 **Arissa Schumann**

Arissa is a young girl with an average height. She has a long, pink hair and has blue eyes. She is currently wearing a black blazer jacket over a white dress with a jagged end skirt and a red ribbon tie, white pantyhose and red boots. Her weapon is nowhere to be seen.

"Girls! You're back together!" Roka exclaimed in surprise.

"Yo, Roka. It's been a while." Lunette greeted, "Saves us the time in finding you." she claimed.

"Find me? W-why?'' Roka asked in confusion.

Undine then pointed a familiar device towards Roka, after a few minutes, it made a beeping noise which surprises Roka, "You're right, Lunette. The Scaredy Cat is the one we're looking for." she stated in a soft voice.

"H-hey... what are you guys t-talking about?'' Roka asked nervously. Roka is good friends with Team LUNA but with the exception of Lunette, he is aware that the rest of her teammates are bunch off oddballs and lunatics.

Nerezza let's out a massive diabolic grin, "Well then... shall we take him back." she said. The tone of her voice is menacing that Roka began to slowly back away.

Arissa let's out a sweet yet sick smile, "Shall I get the net or shall I put him in a cage?'' she suggested which further frightens Roka.

 _"Why does these women tends to be so terrifying?! Not even Ruby's team is on these level!"_ Roka cried in his thoughts.

Fortunately for him, Lunette was on his side, "Wait a minute! Why are you girls treating Roka like a criminal?! Jesus! You girls haven't change at all!" she retorted, the three girls gave her an innocent smile in return.

 _"Thank you, Lunette! Geez, how do you put up with these women!"_ Roka said in his thoughts.

"Sorry about that, Roka. Please forgive them even though they meant you harm." Lunette said with a blank look.

Roka waves his hands, "I understand, I understand." he replied, "So... why are you looking for me?'' he asked.

Lunette then began to explain to Roka that she and her teammates are currently part of the Heroes Coalition, that she's been traveling in different worlds and places. She also told him that she's a _Blessed_ and explains the details about the _Gifts_. She then told Roka that she and her teammate came back to Remnant in a mission to find another _Blessed_ that is spotted and that _Blessed_ is none other than Roka, himself.

Roka was speechless from what he just heard, "R-really? Y-you're kidding right? I-I'm a _Blessed_.'' he blabbered in shock.

"Believe them, son." Ermus spoke, "Our guild is currently allies with the Heroes Coalition. Ask everyone in this place, we're telling the truth.'' he said.

"I-I see... that explains why I suddenly had two semblances... the other one is a _Gift_." Roka mused before turning to Lunette, "But... how did you know I was a _Blessed_?'' he asked.

"Before I was recruited by the Coalition. Remember the time that you visited us and even helped Beck and I in fighting off a group of White Fang degenerates." Lunette said earning a nod from Roka, "During in the middle of the fight, I saw a glimpse of you blasting an enemy with a wind. That time, I had no idea that I was a _Blessed_ and only thought I had two semblances and I thought you had two semblance too, so ignore it." she explained, "Then I realized that wasn't the case after I was recruited by the Coalition that I realized that you're a _Blessed_ too." she stated.

"I see.'' Roka replied.

"Wait... if you knew that he was a _Blessed_ then why you haven't told the higher-ups?'' Undine asked.

Lunette shrugged, "I must have forgotten until we we're called up in this mission." she replied.

"You said that you're now a member of this Coalition." Roka pointed out, "Anyone that I know that goes there?'' he asked.

"Well... there's Jaune, Ren, Nora and Miss Ashley." Nerezza counted, "And I don't know if true or not... but the COO has his eyes set with Team ABRN." she claimed.

Lunette then turns to Roka, "So... how about... want to join the Heroes Coalition?'' she offered, "And don't worry about your parents, we already inform them beforehand about your recruitment." she stated.

"Really? What did they say?" Roka asked in surprise.

"They said that their okay with you joining as long as you do your best." Lunette said with a smile.

Roka smiled back as he rubs the back of his head, "I see... well then... I guess I'm in your care." he claimed.

Lunette then offers him a handshake, "Then glad to have you on board with the Coalition.'' she said.

"And welcome to hell!" Undine, Nerizza and Arissa shouted with a smile.

Roka, suddenly began to sweat, "Umm... Lunette... what do they mean about that?" he asked nervously.

"Ignore them." Lunette grumbled in annoyance as Ermus let's out a loud laugh.

 **bzzzttt...**

-12:00 PM, Neo-City-

Back at Neo-City, it's currently lunch time at the training facility as we see a lot of it's personnel having their lunch at the cafeteria.

At one table, we see Ozzy, Jaune Arc, Brent Dark, Adam Rey and Gingka Hagane having a small chat as they have their lunch.

Then Brent spoke, "Hey guys... I saw Joey the other day, he was carrying a box full of fragile stuffs on a flight of stairs when slips on a banana peel which sends him stumbling down.'' he said.

"Are you kidding? Joey did?" Ozzy asked in shock.

Brent nodded, "He did. Good thing, Suzie and Akane were there to catch the boxes or else, he'll be paying big bucks." he said.

"That's odd, Joey is a very quick thinker and his flexes are very good, he could have think of a way for him to avoid himself from falling." Ozzy mused, "Guess he was in a state of panic at that time.'' he said.

Jaune then spoke, "Oh... I remember the other day, Joey was attack by a kitten.'' he claimed.

"Seriously? What happened?" Adam asked in surprise.

"Well... there was a kitten, owned by a little girl, which got itself stuck on a tree branch. I was about to get it down when Joey arrived and volunteered that he'll do it. But when he got close to the kitten, it suddenly bit of his hand, scratches his face and Joey fell down to the ground,'' Jaune explained, "And then the kitten safely jumps down in my arms.'' he added.

"Why would the kitten attack him?" Brent asked.

Jaune shrugs in response, "You're question is as good as mine.'' he replied.

"But what about the incident last night." Adam said, "You know... when he got in-between Lucy and Korriana's fight which got him hurt in the process." he pointed out.

"I thought he was the one who can stop them." Brent quipped, "I mean... he does have an imposing voice whenever he raised it." he said.

"I guess it doesn't work with everyone." Ozzy admitted.

Gingka then crossed his arms, "Pretty odd for something like those to happen to Joey, slipping on stairs, getting attacked by a kitten, getting punch on the face. I'm that kind of person but Joey... I find that really odd." he stated.

"That only proves that Joey is not as different from any of us, admit it guys just like us, he's also a blunder." Brent stated.

Then they burst out laughing, "I agree! I totally agree with that!" Adam exclaimed in laughter.

"So... any more of Joey's blunders?" Gingka asked.

"Oh! Oh! There was this one time!" Ozzy quipped.

As the boys kept on talking, unbeknownst to them, Joey was standing behind them and heard all of it. He was emitting a black aura, he then slams his tray of food on the table getting the boy's attention as he took a seat.

Joey then gave them a glare, "Yo!" he greeted with the tone of his voice that borderlines to his Joe the Creeper mode.

"Yo!" the five boys greeted back at him with a blank look.

They stayed in awkward silence for a few minutes until Ozzy spoke again, "Anyway... there was one time Joey went inside the convenience store...'' he said as they burst out laughing once more.

Joey's black aura vanished and his glare was replaced by bewilderment, _"They're still going at it! Even though I'm right in front of them!"_ he cried in his thoughts.

Despite that, Joey learned a valuable lesson. True friends talks shit about you face to face, but it's better than those who talks shit about you behind your back.

"You guys are mongrels." Joey called them out in annoyance.

"And we're proud of it." the five replied with a thumbs-up as Joey let's out a sigh.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	64. Hifumi's Date - Is this a Joke?

-Week 3, Day 4-

-1:00 PM, Neo-City-

It was a nice afternoon in Neo-City, here we see Hifumi Yamada standing near a post just besides a station, waiting for someone. Hifumi is currently wearing a black hoodie jacket with white linings over a white dress shirt with a red necktie, black pants and sneakers.

Hifumi was sweating nervously, "H-how did this happened?'' he asked.

 _~Flash Back from last night~_

Yesterday night at the Training Facility, we see Hifumi along with a girl standing outside the lounge area, oblivious to the loud noise from the inside.

Right in front of him is none other than Emiri Yamanaka.

"U-umm... why don't we go get some lunch tomorrow?!" Emiri asked nervously.

"Eh? With me? B-but... but why?" Hifumi asked nervously in return.

Emiri then began to fidget her hands, "For helping me the other day...'' she replied, "You can't?'' she asked.

"No... it's not that I can't but..." Hifumi tried to say something but can't find the right words to say.

Emiri then gave him a smile, "Then I'll see you tomorrow!" she said in delight.

Then Emiri left Hifumi alone in shock, _"What? When? Where? Why? How? What does a cute girl like her want with someone like me?! Huuh?! I don't get it! What's going on?! Am I dreaming?! Waaaa... what's going on?!"_ he cried in his thoughts.

 _~End of Flashback~_

Truth to be told, Hifumi has a crush on Emiri for quite sometime after she helps him with staff work. But he does not have the courage nor the will to confess add to the fact that he thinks that there's someone better for her, doesn't help matters.

He then remembered one day in the bus, he saw man trying to grope her. Not wanting anything bad to happen to his co-worker, Hifumi bump to the man, pushing him away and greeted Emiri, much to her shock. The man left her alone after that. Unbeknownst to him, that's the very reason why Emiri gained a crush on him.

 _"I thought she hated me for being spontaneous. But to think she wanted to repay me."_ Hifumi thought as he looks at his watch, _"Am I too early? I'm not dressed like a loser that I am, am I?! I wonder when is Emiri-chan going to arrive. Come to think of it, is she actually coming? There's no way a cute girl would ask out a loser like me on a date, right? I must've been fantasizing. That has to be it! Ahahahaha..."_ he thought in panic.

Then Emiri arrived, "Did I keep you waiting?'' she asked in concern. She is currently wearing a white jacket with pink arm warmers over a red dress shirt with yellow necktie, a blue & green striped skirt, black thigh-high socks and brown boots.

Hifumi can't helped but stare at her in awe, _"Gah! She's here! This is! Oh my God! She's soooooo cute!"_ he cried in his thoughts.

Emiri looks at him nervously, "Umm... it's kinda embarrassing if you keep staring at me like that.'' she pointed out.

Hifumi flinched, "No, I wasn't staring at all! I wasn't even thinking that you look cute at all?!" he exclaimed in panic. Then he realized something, "N-no! I think you're cute! But I uhh... Yeah! You're clothes! Your clothes! The clothes are cute! Not just your clothes but uhh..." he explained in panic.

Emiri let's out a chuckle, "Thank you." she replied, "Should we grab something to eat? It's on me.'' she suggested.

"O-Okay...'' Hifumi replied.

 **bzzzttt...**

-1:20 PM, Rabbit Cafe-

Later the two of them arrived at the Rabbit Cafe as both of them sat at one table with the menu cards in their hands.

"Don't hold anything back and order anything you'd like.'' Emiri said with a smile.

"S-sure..." Hifumi replied nervously.

"Ah, should we get a drink bar?" Emiri suggested.

"N-no, it's fine! I-I'm going to leave as soon as I'm done eating!" Hifumi reasoned not wanting to trouble her any further,

"A-ah... I, I see...'' Emiri replied solemnly.

Hifumi then realized that he upsets her, "No, I didn't mean I'll leave straight away! I want to stay as long as possible!" he reasoned in panic. She then looks up to him in surprise, "Ah, you don't want to stay for that long?! Sorry, I'll go home as soon as possible!" he stated.

Emiri then placed down her menu card, "I... I actually know about you, Hifumi-san. Despite being an otaku, you're a very kind person.'' she pointed out.

This was taken Hifumi a back, "R-really?" he replied.

"You often give your seat to the elderly whenever I saw inside a bus.'' Emiri said with a smile.

"You know people often wanted to do good deeds? I'm a quite fickle person! Ahahaha...'' Hifumi admitted with a nervous voice.

Emiri then began to fidget on her seat, "But... it was you who save me that day...'' she pointed out with a smile.

"Gah! I'm sorry for making you recall that frightful experience!" Hifumi cried in panic.

This made Emiri flinch a bit, "What? N-no, it's fine." she reassured as she looks at him in concern.

 _"Why am I such a loser? Which I admit that I am! She even mustered up the courage to tell me."_ Hifumi thought in frustration.

Emiri then began to giggle, "Hifumi-san... you're so funny!" she claimed.

"Huh? M-me?! Are you talking about my face? I hear that all the time!" Hifumi exclaimed.

"Actually... you are kinda handsome.'' Emiri admitted with a smile.

Hifumi then let's out a loud gasped from what she just said as his mouth was wide open, " _S-she's kidding right? O-or maybe she's saying that I resemble a handsome character?!"_ he thought in shock.

"U-Um... if you're okay with it..." Emiri spoke.

Hifumi then realized what she's going to say next, _"Huh? Is she serious? No, no way! Don't be an idiot now! But what should I do if she's not kidding? I'm not prepared for this!"_ he thought in panic.

"Won't you... go out..." Emiri wanted to say but Hifumi interrupted by ringing the bell.

"Drink Bar Please!" Hifumi called as Emiri could only let out a sigh.

 **bzzzttt...**

-1:30 PM, Training Facility-

Meanwhile at the Training Facility, while everyone are busy training their bodies and skills to the limit such as Marcus the Kane, Rainbow Dash and Jesse Reynolds. At the bleachers, we see Joey, Ozzy, Yan and Brent Dark having a breather after their coach left for some reason.

Suddenly, Tomomichi Motoyama barges in the training area, "Big Trouble!" he shouted. Oddly enough, Tomomichi had his glasses on top of his head exposing his dark eyes and oddly enough, only the four boys got his attention.

"What's going on?" Yan asked.

"I can't find my glasses anywhere!" Tomomichi exclaimed.

Yan, Brent and Ozzy then slowly got down the bleachers and went towards Tomomichi, "What are you on about?'' Ozzy asked.

"You're hopeless." Brent stated.

"Where did you lose them?" Yan asked.

"Probably when I was washing my face in the bathroom just now...'' Tomomichi replied.

Brent rubs the back of his head, "This is bothersome... all right, let's go look for it." he said.

And with that, they left the training area. Joey remained seated for a few seconds before getting up and following them.

In the hallways, we see the boys making their way to the bathroom with Joey dangling from behind.

"Maybe you dropped them while you were going to the bathroom.'' Ozzy stated.

Later, the boys arrived at the bathroom and began to look around.

Yan checks on the sink, "They're not here." he said.

Ozzy opens one bathroom door, "Not here either." he called.

"They're not around the toilet." Brent stated as he turns to Tomomichi, "Where did you go before the bathroom?'' he asked.

Tomomichi then thought about it, "What was I doing..." he trails.

Meanwhile, Joey remained silent as he watches them yet he has something on his mind, _"They're on his head."_ he pointed out in his thoughts.

Tomomichi then realized something, "Oh right! I bought some juice from the vending machine at the cafeteria." he claimed.

"The cafeteria, huh?'' Brent repeated.

"Then let's get going." Ozzy announced.

The five boys then arrived at the cafeteria and went towards the vending machines and began to look around.

"They're not on the floor." Yan spoke.

Meanwhile, Joey watches them in frustration, _"Of course, they're not! It's on Motoyama's head!"_ he thought, _"What's this all about? Why doesn't anyone point it out to him?"_ he thought in confusion.

Tomomichi then remembers something, "That's right! I've been in the dorms earlier.'' he claimed.

"What?" Ozzy whined.

Joey then realized something, _"I see! So it's that kind of joke."_ he thought, _"This is some kind of joke and they know, but they're playing along with it."_ he thought in understanding.

Later the boys made their way towards the dorms with Joey, once again, dangling from behind.

"What the heck are you doing in the dorms?'' Yan asked.

"Just doing this and that." Tomomichi replied.

Meanwhile, Joey is in deep thoughts, _"I see now. The timing for the punchline is very important for this kind of joke."_ he thought.

Ozzy then stopped walking when he realized something, "Hey... they're on your head.'' he pointed out while pointing a finger on his head.

Tomomichi then let's out a gasp of realization which was followed by Yan. Joey, on the other hand, was left in shock when he realized that this was not a joke at all.

"Tomomichi, you're such an idiot." Brent mused as Tomomichi cheekily rubs the back of his head with a smile as everyone let's out a hearty laughter.

 _"Don't laugh!"_ Joey cried in his thought.

Despite that, Joey learns another valuable lesson. With friends such as these buffoons, who needs enemies.

 **bzzzttt...**

-2:00 PM, Infirmary-

Meanwhile at the infirmary, Mercy is seen talking to the girl that the three brothers brought earlier after falling out from a blue vortex, she already finished explaining things to the girls. The three brothers are nowhere to be seen as they are back at the training area for obvious reasons.

"And that's about everything." Mercy said, "Do you had any questions, Miss Wong?'' she asked.

 **Aquarion Pilot and New-Kowloon Student**

 **Zessica Wong**

Zessica is a young woman with a short green hair, she has violet eyes and a slightly tanned skin. She is currently wearing a short sleeveless white and black shirt with a gap on the center, through which her cleavage is visible. It has black straps that forms an X around her back. This shirt covers very little as even her side breasts can be seen from certain angles. She also wears a gold and black brooch around her collar. Along with this she wears white shorts with black linings that also have a gap on the right side as well as in the backside, showing that she isn't wearing any underwear. She wears black and yellow boots and a little yellow bow in her hair.

Zessica shook her head, "No. I fully understand what's going on." she replied.

"Okay I'm going to talk with the Communications Department and had them contact your world to reassure them that your okay.'' Mercy stated.

Zessica nodded, "Hai." she replied.

And with that, Mercy left the infirmary leaving Zessica all alone. Zessica then pulls out a photo from her pocket and looks at it, she has a lot of things going on her mind right now but she knows that worrying won't do any good, so looking at a photo of herself and her friends will help ease her worries.

 **bzzzttt...**

-3:00 PM-

Meanwhile at the small kitchen, we see Mario Martinez talking on the phone while sitting at the table at the same time.

Mario had a smile on his face as he spoke, "Yes... yes... we'll be delighted to have you back.'' he claimed, "It's been years since you've stepped foot in Neo-City, I believe it's about time you bestow your knowledge to the new generation of heroes." he said before nodding, "Yes. We'll be waiting for you then, Bow and Kratos will be thrilled for your return.'' he said, "We'll then... have a safe trip.'' he said before ending the call.

Louie then enters the kitchen with a soda in hand, "Hey, President Mario." he greeted, "Who was that?" he asked.

"A good friend of ours is making his return." Mario replied with a smile.

"Really?" Louie perked up, "Who?" he asked in excitement.

"Eddie Riggs." Mario replied.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile in an unnamed world of heavy metal, we see a large trailer as we go inside to see a large man packing his stuffs.

 **Demon Roadie**

 **Eddie Riggs**

Eddie is a large man with a black shoulder-length hair, sideburns and a goatee, and has brown eyes. He is wearing a black vest over a black t-shirt, black baggy pants and black & white sneakers. He also wears two arms ballers with left baller had some spike designs.

After strapping a battle axe and a guitar at his back, he grabs his bags and made his way to the door. Upon exiting, he looks up at the sky with a smile.

"Time for this roadie to make those new heroes look good!" Eddie claimed with a grin.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	65. Arrivals

-Week 3, Day 4-

-3:30 PM, Neo-City, Training Facility-

Walking in the halls of the facility, we see Kylie, all alone while making her way towards the lounge area. She then stopped walking when she comes across an open door at one wall. Curiosity got the best of her as she walks towards the door and peeks her head inside.

"Excuse me... is anyone here?" Kylie called inside a very dark room.

At first nothing happens when suddenly a pair of red eyes appears and out came from the darkness was none other than the crazed Alice Hegstrand, **"Yes? Can Alice help you with something?"** she asked with her red eyes shrinking to a dot as she stares at Kylie while letting out a crazy & diabolical smile.

Needless to say... Kylie was incredibly frighten by her sudden appearance... and Alice's horrifying facial expressions didn't help either.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Kylie let's out a loud, terrified scream which was heard all over the facility.

Outside the facility, we see Team LUNA along with Roka Shirogane making their way towards the main entrance when they heard Kylie's scream from inside.

This startles Roka, "Woah! What was that?!" he asked in shock as he looks around.

"Sounds like a monkey." Nerezza Persefoni said as she tilts her head to the side.

"More like a dying monkey." Arissa Schumann said with a smile.

"What's up with you guys and monkeys?'' Lunette Yaeger asked rhetorically, "Anyway... don't mind what you heard, Roka. Screams like that often happens around here." she stated.

"I see." Roka replied, "I must say this place is a true work of art, the size, the shape and the presence... everything is magnificent." he praised in excitement.

"Glad you like it here." Lunette replied with a smile.

"By the way, where are Jaune and the others?" Roka asked.

"Probably inside training." Undine Nerida replied, "We'll take you to them after we introduced you to the higher-ups." she stated.

Roka nodded, "Okay." he replied.

Suddenly, Dr. Apoy and Jimmy Neutron appears out of nowhere while holding up a pair of device which is pointed on the ground where Roka was about to step on.

"Hey, son! Watch out!" Dr. Apoy warned.

"Huh?!" Roka replied when suddenly a yellow circle appears below which caught him off-guard, "What the?! What's going on?!" he exclaimed. Before anyone could speak, the yellow circle releases out a powerful energy which sends Roka flying to the sky like a rocket, "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" he screamed as he was flung upwards.

"Oh dear...'' Dr. Apoy mused.

"What the fuck happened?!" Lunette exclaimed.

"Well... your friend just got flung to the sky by a Kata-Portal." Jimmy replied.

"Kata-Portal?" Nerezza asked.

"As the name suggest it all, the Kata-Portal is a combination of a Portal and a Katapult. By stepping on it, rather sucking you inside, it will flung you high to the air towards an unknown destination." Dr. Apoy explained.

"We've been monitoring these phenomenon recently and so far, your friend was unlucky to be it's first victim." Jimmy pointed out as everyone looks at the sky.

Lunette facefaulted, "Great... now we had to find Roka again." she grumbled as she rubs the back of her head.

"That won't be necessary... because I see him coming back down." Dr. Apoy pointed out.

True to his words, we see Roka falling back down to Earth very fast, "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" while screaming in fright and horror at the same time.

Down below, we see Houki Shinonono, Lisesharte Atismata and Chitoge Kirisaki walking at the track field while having a conversation.

"Seriously? You're engaged?!" Lisesharte exclaimed in surprise.

Chitoge nodded as she shows her a ring on her finger, "My relationship with him had a rocky start at first, but I'm glad that it all work out in the end." she stated with a smile.

"Good for you." Houki replied.

Lisesharte then stopped walking, prompting the other to stop as well, "Wait... do you hear someone... screaming?" she asked.

Before anyone could respond, something or someone, fell on top Houki sending her crashing down to the grass, as Lisesharte and Chitoge were shock of what just happened.

"What's going on?!" Lisesharte exclaimed.

"Houki-san, are you okay?" Chitoge asked.

Both girl froze as their eyes widen in shock when they saw a young man, which is Roka by the way, lying on top of Houki.

"Ugh... what was that...'' Roka mumbled when he felt something soft on his hand, "What's this? It's so soft." he said as he gave it a squeeze.

"Kya!" Houki let's out a gasped as her face turns red, "Hey! What the heck are you touching?!" she demanded with an angry voice.

Roka, for some reason, remembers a similar situation before. It was the same thing with Yang Xiao Long which earned him a huge knuckle sandwich on the face. Realizing the situation that he is in, Roka began to sweat nervously as he slowly looks up to see an angry Houki glaring at him, "Gwah!" he squawked as he let's go of her breast and quickly sat up, "I'm sorry!" he cried. Suddenly, he felt two presence behind him, Roka turns around to see angry Lisesharte and Chitoge glaring down at him.

"You... what do you think you're doing to Houki?" Chitoge asked cracking her knuckles.

"You... you perverted mongrel...'' Lisesharte growled as a gun materialized in her hands.

Roka let's out a gulp, he looks in front to see Houki standing above him with a bokken in hand, "Do you think I'm gonna let you go easy for touching my breast, you pervert?" she said with pure venom in her tone.

"L-l-l-look... I-I-I-I'm s-s-s-sorry...'' Roka stammered in fear.

But the girls had none of that as they began to beat the living shit out him, "AAAAAHHH!" Roka let's out a scream of pain.

Meanwhile, Team LUNA along with Dr. Apoy and Jimmy watches the girls beat Roka from a distance.

Nerezza let's out a laugh, "Hahahaha! Reminds me of the time that Yang beats him mercilessly.'' she stated.

Undine smirked, "Poor... scaredy cat." she mused.

"Should I call the funeral service or should I bury him alive?" Arissa asked with a smile which disturbs Dr. Apoy and Jimmy.

Lunette let's out a sigh, "With you... you'll do the later." she muttered as she rubs the back of her head again, "All right... better go help him before the girls kill him." she said as she approaches the girls whom is still beating Roka.

 **bzzzttt...**

-4:00 PM-

Later that day, we see Bow Hothoof standing in front of the main entrance with an excited look on his face as he waited for someone. Then Rainbow Dash and Jesse Reynolds came out and saw him.

"Hey, dad." Rainbow called, "What's up?" she asked.

Bow turns to them with a smile, "Hey, sweetie! Hey, Jesse!" he greeted back, "How are you doing?" he asked.

"We're doing fine, Sir Bow. Today's training was a lot harder but we managed to get through it." Jesse replied.

"I took a lot of bumps but for some reason, I'm ready for more." Rainbow replied in determination earning a nod from her father, "So... what are you doing here?'' she asked.

"I am waiting for someone." Bow replied with a smile.

"Really? Who?'' Rainbow asked curiously.

Before Bow could answer, they heard the sound of a vehicle coming from a distance. All turn around just in time to see a black doom buggy with demonic designs making it's way towards the facility. The doom buggy then stopped in front and driving the vehicle is the one and only, Eddie Riggs.

"Bow! My friend, what's up man?!" Eddie greeted with a big smile as he got off the vehicle.

Bow walks towards him, "Eddie! Glad you came! It's been a while my friend!" he greeted back as the two shared a quick hug, "How are you?" he asked.

"Oh, I have been a lot of tours as of late." Eddie replied, "But look at you! Still in great shape! You still look much the same as you were back in our Dimensional Heroes days." he complimented.

"I could say the same thing to you." Bow replied with a smile.

"Woah! You're a former member of the first generation Dimensional Heroes?!" Rainbow said in awe.

Eddie turns to her and his eyes widen when he recognized, "Wait a minute! Woah! Woah! Wait a minute! Are you Rainbow Dash?" he asked in excitement.

"Uhh... I am." Rainbow replied, "You... you know me?" she asked in surprise.

"Know you? Of course, I know you! I was there the day you were born! My goodness! The baby we knew back then is now a fine woman! Wow! Time flies so fast!" Eddie stated with a big smile.

"Really? You were there when I was born?" Rainbow asked in awe.

Eddie nodded, "Not only me though but a lot of our my hero brethren were there as well!" he claimed, "And we can't help but shed a tear for a friends when they become a parent." he said with a smile.

"Wow... I never knew of that...'' Rainbow replied.

Bow let's out a chuckle, "You were still a infant back then, so it's understandable." he said as he turns to Eddie, "So, how about we had a talk inside, I'm sure both Kratos, Tony and the president will be happy to see you back." he said.

Eddie nodded, "Sure.'' he replied, "Well I'll talk to you later Rainbow, I heard you had a band, might as well give you some awesome tips.'' he offered.

"Take his offer, sweetie. Eddie is known to be the best roadie the entire multiverse ever had." Bow stated with a smile.

"Really? That is so... AWESOME!" Rainbow cheered in excitement.

The two men let's out a chuckle before making their way inside the facility as Rainbow and Jesse stayed outside as the latter spoke, "Woah Rainbow... you had heroes seeing you on the day of your birth. It's definitely a clear sign that your destined to become a hero... which you are, right now." he stated in awe.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! I'm... so... overwhelmed!" Rainbow exclaimed in excitement.

"Cool it, Rainbow." Jesse said, "You might accidentally create a sonic boom with your excitement." he said with a grin.

Then suddenly a young man came out from the main entrance door, Rainbow saw him and immediately recognized him, "Wait a minute! Brave?!" she called out in surprise.

 **CHS Student**

 **Brave Shine**

Brave is a young man with a peach skin tone, a slightly spiky, dark-blue hair and has blue eyes. He is currently wearing a blue, assassin-style hoodie jacket over a red t-shirt with a Watchmen pin symbol, light-blue jeans and black sneakers.

"Hey, Rainbow Dash." Brave greeted, "How are you doing?" he asked with a smile.

"Never mind me, what are you doing here?" Rainbow asked.

"Oh! I'm here to sign up for the upcoming tryouts." Brave replied with a smile.

"Really? Then that means you're..." Rainbow trailed.

Brave nodded, "For some unexplained reason, I gained Equestrian Magic. I don't know how but it just happened." he replied, "After I called my cousin Flash about this, he suggested that I joined the Coalition in hopes of getting answers of why I suddenly gain such powers." he explained.

"I see." Rainbow Dash said.

"Well... I need to meet up with Flash before I head back to CHS. See ya later." Brave said before walking away.

"See ya." Rainbow said back, "Woah... first Sandalwood, then Flash, Trixie, Alice and now, Brave!" she listed, "I can't believe that a lot of my friends are joining the hero business. Who's next? Tennis? Heat? Micro?" she counted.

"With how the multiverse works... I find that possible." Jesse commented.

"Still... he said he's joining the tryouts. I wonder how he'll fair in that." Rainbow Dash said.

"I heard the tryouts is very hard. From what Sir Tony told me, the previous tryouts had 300 people in it but only nine managed to pass it." Jesse stated.

"Only nine?!" Rainbow squawked in shock.

Jesse nodded, "Those nine are Nyaruto Nyazumaki, Horace Godwinn, Cesaro Barbossa, Buckles Murphy, Gill Norman, Corona Cactaceae, Cloudia Cumulus, Dac and Mato Kuroi." he listed.

"Woah... only them." Rainbow said in awe, "Just how hard the tryouts are?'' she asked in awe.

"Your question is as good as mine." Jesse replied.

 **bzzzttt...**

-4:30 PM-

Meanwhile in the lounge, we see Kylie sitting on a yellow couch staring towards nowhere while Suzie sat on a beanbag while reading a book, ignoring her friend's current predicament.

Marcus the Kane and XY Girl arrived and saw Kylie's state, the former stares at Kylie before turning to Suzie, "Oi, Suzietta. What the heck is wrong with K-Magic?" he asked.

Suzie shrugs in response, "I had no idea. My best guess is that she saw the third kind." she replied.

"The third kind?" XY Girl repeated indecorously, "From the look of her face, I bet she saw something nightmarish.'' she pointed out.

"Whatever it is... it's etched in her mind for as long as she live." Marcus said with a casual smile.

 **Note: I'd like to thank damnlastwords for lending me, his OC Brave Shine. I really appreciate it.**

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	66. Meeting an Eco-Terrorist

-Week 3, Day 5-

-9:00 AM, Neo-City, Training Facility-

It was a fine day in Neo-City at the training facility, inside the training area we see Bow Hothoof training his daughter, Rainbow Dash. Marcus the Kane, Jesse Reynolds and Adam Rey were there to spectate.

"Now sweetie, today I'll be teaching you everybody's favorite wrestling move... the Collision Course!" Bow exclaimed in excitement.

"Collision Course? What's that?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"It's counter attack by catching your opponents with a running crossbody attack before slamming your target to the ground with a fallaway moonsault slam." Bow explained, "Allow these boys to demonstrate it." he said turning to Marcus and Adam, "Boys." he called.

They nodded in response as they ran towards the opposite direction, "Ready when you are, Adam?" Marcus called.

Adam nodded before charging forward with the douchebag doing the same thing, Adam does a tackle but Marcus caught him a crossbody counter as back flips in the air before slamming Adam down on the mat.

Rainbow's eyes sparkled in awe, "Woah... that is so cool." she said.

"It's a creative way to catch your opponents off-guard whenever they're on offense." Bow stated, "So, wanna try?" he asked.

Rainbow nodded, "You betcha!" she replied excitedly.

Suddenly they heard a lot explosion coming from the city which caught everyone's attention.

"Woah... another one." Jesse exclaimed.

"We've been hearing a lot of explosions from that city as of lately." Adam stated, "Damn those eco-terrorists." he said.

"I can already see the Triumph Division boys trying to capture those hooligans again." Marcus stated with a blank look.

Bow let's out smirk, "Why don't you kids check it out if you're interested of what's the fiasco out there, we'll continue this training later on.'' he suggested.

"Well then, thank you very much, sir." Marcus replied, "Come on' gang!" he called.

And with that, Marcus, Adam, Jesse and Rainbow left the training area as Bow watches them with a smile as he let's out a chuckle, "Hehe... I think this a great chance for my little angel to meet another _Error_." he mused.

 **bzzzttt...**

-9:15 AM, Neo-City-

The three teens and one adolescent with a mind of child arrived at the city, they saw a burned bus being dozed off with water by the firemen while members of the Triumph Division are running around the place.

"Damn it! Where did those eco-terrorist go?!" Topher Jacot exclaimed.

"Guys! Several witness claimed they saw a group of suspicious people heading towards a factory!" Lucky Glauber called.

"Shit! They're gonna blow up the factory!" Ike shouted.

"We need to get there fast!" Ezio Auditore da Firenze exclaimed.

"You heard him men, let's go!" Brad Burns ordered.

And with that, the Triumph Division left the area to the police and firemen to handle as they made a mad dash towards the factory.

"Should we try and assist them?" Jesse asked.

Marcus waves his hands, "Nah... they can handle things from there." he replied.

"Dear brother." a voice called. They around to see Aria "Arinah" Sakurada, Aria Sakurada and Luna Loud walking towards them, "It's a pleasure seeing you out here." Arinah greeted with a smile.

"Sup, dudes!" Luna greeted with a salute.

"H-h-h-hello..." Akane weakly greeted as she hid behind her older sister, whom is smaller to her by the way.

Marcus facefaulted, "Aka-chii... why do you even bother going out?" he asked indecorously.

"Did you girls the events that transpires earlier here?" Adam asked jabbing a thumb at the burned bus.

Arinah shook her head, "Unfortunately no, the bus was like that when we arrived." she replied, "But I have a good idea, who is responsible for this.'' she claimed.

"Really? Who?" Rainbow asked.

Arinah crossed her arms, "Well... my future sister-in-law..." she started causing Rainbow to squawked(Marcus remains oblivious) in response, "... the culprit is just among us." she claimed as she close her eyes, "You can come out now, you son of a bitch." she called.

"Ahahahahaha! As expected from our beloved Political Princess!" a voice replied much to everyone's surprise. Then suddenly a person and a strange creature jumps out from the trash can, "It's been a while, Aria-chan! Glad that you're doing well!" the person greeted taking off a banana peel on his head.

Arinah let's out a sigh, "It's nice to see you again, Kamisato-san." she greeted back, "You too, Ludicolo.'' she added.

"Ludicolo!" the creature replied with a dance.

 **Eco-Terrorist Leader**

 **Kamisato Jouzou**

Kamisato is a tall, young adolescent with a shoulder-length brown hair tied in a low ponytail and has brown eyes. He is currently wearing a black leather jacket over a white baggy t-shirt, brown manpris pants and black sandals.

 **Eco-Terrorist Second in Command**

 **Ludicolo**

Ludicolo is a Pokemon. Ludicolo is a bipedal Pokémon that appears to be a mixture of a pineapple and a duck. There is a green, sombrero-like growth on its head that is similar to a lily pad. Growing out of the top of its head is a short brown stem with a yellow spiky upper portion. It has black eyes surrounded by a patch of green and an orange bill. Its body is covered with shaggy yellow fur and has several zigzagging brown stripes.

Kamisato then turns to Marcus, "Also... it's been a while Marcus!" he greeted, "I heard you lost your memories before but got it back!" he pointed out.

Marcus stares at him with a blank look, "Yeah... the bright side, I get to remember everything. The downside, I get to remember you, you son of a bitch." he grumbled.

"Hahaha! Same as ever!" Kamisato mused.

Marcus let's out a sigh, "Well... it's nice to fucking see you again, Zato." he greeted.

"It's not Zato! It's Kamisato!" Kamisato corrected in annoyance.

"Wait!" Adam called, "This is the eco-terrorist? And you two know him?!" he asked indecorously.

"Remember when I told you about the time me, Marcus, Shinsuke and two more person in leading a rebellion against the underground science facility?" Arinah pointed out, "He's one of them.'' she said referring to Kamisato.

"I see." Luna replied when she realized something, "Wait... does that means he's a...'' she tried to ask but was cut-off.

"Yes... Kamisato is an _Error_." Arinah replied much to the other's surprise especially Rainbow Dash.

"Hahahaha!" Kamisato laughed, "Well this is a hilarious! Three _Errors_ in one place." he mused.

"Actually... it's four." Marcus corrected as he pulled Rainbow next to him, "This girl is an _Error_." he pointed out while oblivious with red tint on the multi-colored haired girl's face.

"Nani?!" Kamisato exclaimed as he stares at Rainbow, "She's an _Error_?! I don't remember her being part of our rebellion?!" he claimed.

"Because she's a daughter of a first generation _Error_ , you idiot?!" Marcus exclaimed.

"I see... well it's nice to meet a fellow _Error_ such as myself." Kamisato greeted while offering a handshake.

"Likewise." Rainbow replied accepting his handshake.

"If you need the thrill of your life...'' Kamisato claimed as he presented her a green card, "... call me and I'll be happy to welcome you to our organization.'' he offered.

Suddenly, two fist connected on Kamisato's face sending him twirling in midair before crashing down to the concrete.

"You're an idiot! You're a total idiot! I can't believe you'll just ask someone you met to join your idiotic organization!" Marcus exclaimed in annoyance.

"Can you please stop employing unexpected people?! My God!" Arinah scolded in disbelief.

"I wasn't employing her...'' Kamisato replied in a pose like a maiden getting mistreated by her mistress, "... I was recruiting her." he corrected as Ludicolo dances in the background.

"You are an idiot!" Marcus shouted.

"It's the same thing!" Arinah yelled.

As the siblings jawjacks with their old comrade, the others watches them in bewilderment.

"Is this how they act whenever they're together back in their days?" Jesse asked in confusion.

"I don't know... you maybe right but then again, we know nothing much how they acted back then." Luna stated as Akane hid behind her back.

"I still can believe that they're friend is actually an eco-terrorist." Adam admitted.

"He doesn't seem to look like a bad guy." Rainbow Dash pointed out, "Maybe he has his reasons for doing this kind of things." she said.

Marcus then grabs Kamisato's shirt and pulls him up, "Okay... answer me and answer me well..." he demanded, "... what's your deal blowing up that bus?" he asked jabbing his thumb at the burned bus.

"Yes...'' Kamisato replied as he closed his eyes, "... this is something personal..." he admitted, "... I was taking a ride inside that bus earlier... went I got from my seat... I realized..." he says before opening his eyes, "... I sat on a gum! It's the whole reason I had to blow up the bus!" he exclaimed.

Suddenly, Marcus grabs Kamisato in a headlock before driving his head down to the concrete, "YOU ARE BIGGEST IDIOT EVER!" he shouted, "What the hell? What kind of childish motive is that?! Who in the right mind would blow up the bus because they sat on a gum?!" he exclaimed in annoyance.

"But it's so sticky! I never felt so humiliated in my life!" Kamisato cried.

"Still it's no reason to blow up a bus!" Arinah scolded.

Meanwhile... the others watches them in disbelief.

"I can't believe... that guy... is as childish as Marcus!" Luna exclaimed in disbelief.

"Must be trait of the second generation of _Errors_ or maybe it's just them.'' Jesse stated.

"Probably them... Arinah never acts like that." Adam pointed out, "Except whenever she acts like a brocon.'' he added with a blank look.

"Aria is a brocon?'' Rainbow asked in surprise.

Kamisato then stood up, "Welp! It was nice seeing you two again, we can hangout sometimes but I need to go before those Triumph boys comes back." he stated.

"Well, see you around then." Arianah replied.

Kamisato nodded as he began to walk away only to stop, "Hey, Aria..." he called getting her attention, "... I had to admit, your decision to protect this world despite how much I hated the changes... I truly come to respect that.'' he stated, "You are aware that I always wanted to reduce this world to smoldering ashes, so many times? However, you and Marcus has always endured it, both of you who has the most reason to hate this world has always endured it." he said gripping his fist, "I... I am beginning to endure everything as much as I can... for your sakes." he admitted as he walks away with Ludicolo following him.

Marcus watches him go with a blank look, "Idiot." he muttered.

Aria let's out a smile, "Thank you for understanding." she whispered.

Meanwhile the others watches them in confusion.

"Do you guys have any idea, what are they talking about?" Jesse asked.

Adam crosses his arms, "Judging by the tone of their voices, I guess it's personal." he pointed out.

"If it's personal... then we better don't pry much about it." Rainbow Dash said as she looks at Marcus in concern.

Akane also watches her adopted siblings in concern as she knows well... what Kamisato meant.

 **bzzzttt...**

-9:30 AM, Training Facility-

After that, the group went back to the training facility as they made their way towards the main entrance.

"So, Rainbow, are you ready to learn about the Collision Course?" Marcus asked.

Rainbow nodded, "Oh yeah! It's really cool move that I wanna try!" she exclaimed in excitement.

"But we need someone to act as your dummy." Marcus mused, "Adam, you just volunteered, hubba-hubba.'' he claimed.

Adam facefaulted, "Why do I have to?" he grumbled in annoyance.

Luna then noticed someone walking towards them... or she think, "Hey guys! Look, Claire is back!" she pointed out.

 **Solo Hero**

 **Claire Fox**

Claire is a young woman with a long blonde hair with a few locks tied on top and has blue eyes. She is currently wearing a blue short leather jacket over a shoulderless top, dark-purple pants with yellow loose belts, yellow shoes and dark-blue fingerless gloves.

"Woah... we haven't seen her for a while." Adam commented.

Claire then walks past them and grabs Arinah by the arm, "Come with me, I need your advice." she claimed as she drags away the not-really-shy and very aggressive girl.

"O-okay...'' Arinah replied, "I'll see you guys later." she called.

The group watches them go as Jesse spoke, "Any ideas what's that all about?" he asked.

"Probably something related with Yan." Marcus replied, "Men... that girl just don't give up." he stated.

"Why?" Rainbow asked.

"You see... Claire is Yan's ex-girlfriend." Luna said, "Despite their break-up, Claire still had affections towards Yan, but Yan already had a new girlfriend which made her jealous." she explained.

"Right now, she's doing everything she can to get his affections back." Adam stated.

"But why does she have to drag my sister, quite literally, with her problem?'' Marcus asked indecorously, "You know what... don't answer that. I'm going back to training and get my mind off things." he said before walking ahead.

"From what?" Akane asked as she followed her brother.

"That Goddamn idiot we met earlier this morning... I gotta feeling that I'll be meeting that idiot once in a while." Marcus grumbled.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	67. Dragondogs - One Terror Night

-Week 3, Day 5-

-10:00 PM, Neo-City, Training Facility-

Outside the facility as everyone walks around the area, we see Eddy Skipper McGee, Panooki Zarrya and the Amazing Mumbo standing behind a stand that says "Dragondogs For sale".

"All set, Eddy!" Mumbo called, "We can now sell these dragondogs.'' he claimed as he placed a dark & green hotdog placed between a bread on several trays.

"Perfect!" Eddy exclaimed, "I heard that dragondogs is in-demand these days because how delicious they are." stated, "Glad I managed to order a whole box of them in advance.'' he said with a smile.

"Are we gonna sell dragondogs everyday?" Panooki asked as she puts on sales hat.

"If this sells on a long run, I might consider opening a dragondogs food chain." Eddy claimed rubbing his palms together.

"I like the idea, Eddy." Mumbo admitted, "You should add serving different beverages for better service." he suggested.

Eddy nodded liking the idea, "Wooh! I'll keep that in my mind." he noted.

Then Jaune Arc, Brent Dark and Ozzy Wizner walks towards their stands.

"Hey guys, what's up?!" Brent greeted when he noticed the food on their stand, "Wait a minute! Are those dragondogs?" he asked in excitement.

"Why yes! Yes it is!" Eddy replied with a smile.

"What's a dragondog?" Ozzy asked.

"Dragondogs are very tasty treats, dude!" Brent replied, "It's like hotdogs but it's made from fine dragon meat!" he explained with a big smile.

"Dragon meats are edible?" Jaune asked in surprise.

Panooki nodded, "Yep!" she chirped as she brought a Neo-Time Magazine with a picture of Dr. Chap in front, "Dr. Chap discovered weeks ago that dragon's meat are very delicious, it's high in cholesterol yet fat free." she explained.

"Thus, the dragondogs were created and it's been a big hit ever since." Mumbo claimed.

"Sounds very tasty." Ozzy admitted.

"Might as well try one." Jaune said.

"How much are these?" Brent asked.

"You're in luck boys because these goodies only cost one dollar.'' Eddy replied with a smile.

"One dollar? Ain't that pretty cheap for something like this?'' Ozzy asked in surprise.

"Hey, the best way to sell a product is to keep it cheap, my big brother said so." Eddy replied with a proud look.

"All right... we'll take three of them." Brent said. After paying, Mumbo handed all three of them with dragondogs, "Oh boy... it smells so good!" he said in excitement.

"Would you like a sauce in that?" Panooki asked.

Jaune nodded, "Sure, why not." he replied.

And with that, Panooki brought out a bottle of sauce and sprinkled it's contents on their dragondogs, after that each boys took a bite.

"Woah... men... this is soooooo good." Brent exclaimed in delight.

"I must say... this dragondogs... is better than the hotdogs Kylie cooks...'' Ozzy admitted, "Just don't tell her." he said.

Jaune took another bite, "This is great! Never thought that dragon meats can be this good." he said.

"Glad you boys like it." Eddy replied with a smile. The he looks at the bottle of sauce and stares at it for minute before his eyes widen, "Oh no...'' he muttered as he grabs the bottle and took a sniff of it and his eyes further widen, "Oh... fuck!" he cursed.

"What's wrong, Eddy?'' Jaune asked.

Eddy turns to Panooki, "Panooki! You brought the wrong sauce!" he exclaimed.

"I did?" Panooki asked in confusion.

Eddy placed the bottle down, "This is not a normal sauce! This is my brother's Armenian Secret Hot Sauce! This sauce is known to be extremely hot!" he explained in panic.

"How hot?" Mumbo asked.

"It was a real gut burner! I tried it once myself... it wasn't pretty." Eddy stated.

Jaune who heard everything began to sweat, he turns to his right to see Brent's dark skin turning red and his eyes turning yellow, "GWWGGHHKKK!" Brent then let's out a shriek as smokes blows out from his ears and oddly, the ends of his dreadlocks.

Jaune turns towards Ozzy only to see his head turns into a smoking burnt matchstick, "Hiya, Jaune." Ozzy greeted with a wave of hand.

Jaune stood still as more sweat began to poor down his face, his fair skin turns red and his eyes turning yellow, he pursed his lips tightly, "Urrrkkk..." he let's out a grunt.

Meanwhile, we see Adagio Dazzle, Kanzashi Sarashiki, Ichika Orimura and Koito Minase hanging out on a bench just a few inches away from the Sakura Tree while a lively conversation when suddenly, they saw a red mushroom cloud explosion from the distance, much to their confusion.

Then next scene was focused on a garden sprinkler, sprinkling out water back and forth. When suddenly, Jaune, Brent and Ozzy clamped their mouths on the sprinkler in hopes of getting the taste of the hot sauce out their mouths, however they clamped their mouths tightly on the sprinkler that it began to slam them to the ground back and forth.

Meanwhile, Eddy, Mumbo and Panooki watches them in bewilderment as Eddy spoke, "Panooki... please return this sauce back in the kitchen and get a normal sauce." he ordered as he handed the bottle to Panooki.

"Aye-aye, Eddy!" Panooki replied with a salute before zipping away from the stand.

"We better give their money after this.'' Eddy stated.

"I think that's for the best." Mumbo replied in agreement.

 **bzzzttt...**

-12:00 PM-

Later at lunch time, we see a lot of people gathered around the cafeteria eating lunch while having a conversation. From one part of the cafeteria, we see Eddie Riggs and Bow Hothoof walking toward a table with trays of food in their hands.

"Men... that was an exciting training routine." Eddie exclaimed in delight, "These kids are so eager to learn a lot just to become a hero." he stated.

Bow let's out a chuckle, "I hear ya." he replied.

"I must say, your daughter is one tough cookie.'' Eddie commented.

"Yeah... she still has much to learn but I know she'll make it through her training." Bow stated.

Then another person enters the cafeteria and saw both Bow and Eddie, the person let's out a smile and approaches the two.

"Greetings, Bow and Eddie!" the person called, "Haven't seen you for a long while!" he claimed.

Eddie and Bow turns around and let's out a big smile, "Well look who decided to show up!" the former stated, "It's good to see you, Henry!" he greeted.

 **Veteran Hero and Vigilante**

 **Henry "Alyas Pogi" Cruz**

Henry is a middle-aged man with a short black hair and dark eyes, and has a brown complexion. He is currently wearing a brown trench coat over a white dress shirt with several straps around his chest, black pants and brown boot. He also wears a black cowboy hat.

"Likewise." Henry replied as they shared a quick hug. The three men then sat at one table, "So... finally back in hero business?'' he asked.

"You betcha!" Eddie replied, "So how are you doing, and how was your mission?" he asked.

"I'm doing fine, but to tell you the truth I already finished my mission months ago." Henry admitted.

"So... what took you so long to come back?" Bow asked.

"I decided to pay Pure-Philippines a visit since I haven't been there for a while, so I decided to have Nadie head back here first to file our mission reports. But when I arrived at my home country, I discovered that it's currently in a political dispute which later ended in a war. So I decided to lend a hand for help, even the current President, Marco Pangan had to join the battle." Henry explained.

"Marco Pangan? The hot-blooded attorney who was later voted as the president of the Pure-Philippines?!" Eddie pointed out.

Henry nodded, "Yeah him." he replied, "Anyway after a lengthy battle, we won and everything was in piece. Sadly, Marco decided to step down as the president in favor of going back as an attorney." he stated.

"I see... that's really unfortunate." Bow said, "... but if being attorney is something he wants then I don't blame him.'' he said.

"I think that's for the best. Anyway, even though he steps down, the country is in good hands." Henry stated, "The current president is the former vice-president Robert Tabaldo whom is known as the rapper, Arbeck." he revealed.

"Wow... only in Pure-Philippines that the president is rapper." Eddie mused.

Henry let's out a laugh, "Anyway... I heard the tryouts are coming.'' he pointed out, "Are everyone prepared for it?'' he asked.

Bow nodded, "As ready as ever be." he replied, "I just hope that many would pass the tryout. The previous tryouts only passed nine person, four of them already promoted to hero ranks.'' he stated.

"Don't worry." Eddie reassured, "As saw the lineup of the people taking part of the tryouts, and I must say they're all promising.'' he admitted.

"Guess we'll have to wait until then." Henry said with a smile.

 **bzzzttt...**

-11:00 PM, Neo-City, Abandoned Harbor-

Later that night as everyone are asleep back in the city, we go an abandoned harbor to see a group of teens walking there with one of them holding a camera. These are Rex Salazar, Jake Long, Danny Fenton and Randy Cunningham with the former Norrisville student holding the camera and flashlight while the rest are all holding flashlights and their phones.

Everything from now will be at Randy's camera's point of view.

"Hello everybody, me and my friends here are at some abandoned harbor somewhere in Neo-City." Randy spoke off-screen, "And you're probably wondering why fucking walking around here at night... well, Rex and Danny felt something suspicious about this place but it's off-limits, so we decided to explore here at night where no one can sees us." he explained.

"Assuming that we're not alone here." Rex spoke off-screen as the camera shifted towards him, "I swear to you guy, there is something wrong about this place." he claimed.

The camera then shifted to Jake, "Men... this place gives me the creeps.'' he admitted, "I just wished we had Marcus joining us right now, that'll be fun." he stated with a grin.

The camera then shifted to Danny whom is walking from the far back, "Well if you want a three German suplex and a frogsplash, then be my guess." he said earning a few laughter from everyone.

After a minute of walking, the group comes across a broken boat with a colorful design, "Woah... that is one gnarly boat." Jake said off-screen.

Randy went towards the boat for a closer look, "Dude... what the fuck is written on that?" he asked referring to the boat's design.

"God has forsaken us?" Rex read as the camera shifted towards, "What is this a fucking occult or something?'' he asked indecorously.

"I don't know about the occult but you're both right about this place being suspicious." Jake quipped off-screen.

"Hey guys!" Danny called off-screen. The camera then shifted towards Danny whom is standing from a distance, shining his flashlight at an abandoned houses, "Check this out!" he called out.

The group then walked towards the abandoned houses that looks like is about to collapse in any minute, "Woah... never thought that there were actually houses here.'' Randy said, "Do people live here before?" he asked.

"We don't really know much of the place, so I don't know." Rex replied off-screen.

"Should we take a look inside?'' Randy asked.

"Sure, go ahead." Jake replied off-screen.

The four boys then enters the house but only at the entrance room and were greeted by the sight of several garbage scattered around the floor.

"Holy shit." Danny cursed off-screen as the camera shifted towards him, "What the heck happen here?'' he asked in confusion.

"I don't know but whoever lives this place doesn't know how to clean." Jake said as he walks past behind Danny.

As Jake walks inside the next room, Randy turn the camera towards Rex, "For how long was this place abandon again?'' he asked.

Rex was about to answer when they heard Jake made a shout from the next room, "Holy fuck! Guys! Get in here!" Jake called.

The guys then ran towards the next room to see Jake lighting his flashlight inside a bathroom with wide eyes, "Dude! What's wrong?" Rex asked.

Jake turns to them, "Dude! There's something in there! You need to take a look!" he exclaimed.

Randy then walks inside the bathroom and shines a light and saw a a large bloody sack sitting at a corner, "Holy fuck! What the fuck is that?!" he exclaimed.

"That's a dead body, men!" Danny yelled in shock off-screen.

"Dude! I got a bad feeling about this!" Rex said off-screen as the camera shifted to him, "We need to get the fuck outta here!" he exclaimed.

"Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" Jake said.

And with that, the four teens ran out of the place with the camera shutting off.

 **bzzzttt...**

-1:30 AM, Training Facility-

The camera then turn back on showing Randy's face, "Hey everyone... thank God, we came back fine... I still can't get over from what we saw back there.'' he said with a deep breath, "We... we already called the authorities, we already told Double D and the other staffs about this, they're conducting an investigation, the body was recovered and the harbor is sealed off for good." he explained, "I'm currently walking towards our room to get some shut eye, the others are currently in the kitchen getting themselves with some coffee... and from what they saw earlier, I don't blame them." he stated, "So... uhh... tomorrow, we'll definitely going to get scolded but... to be honest... that doesn't really matter to us because, in Marcus' words... we did the right thing, if we didn't go to that place then no one will discover the dead body there. So... no matter what others say, we did the right thing." he said with a smile, "So... that's it for now, I"ll see you guys in the next video because this won't be the last time that will be doing something like this." he declared.

And with that, the camera shuts-off.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	68. Just a Normal Day 10

-Week 3, Day 6-

-8:30 AM, Neo-City, Training Facility-

It was another fine day in Neo-City as we go inside the training facility, we see the Engineer along a large of group of trainees at the training area. Among those trainees are Zessica Wong and Roka Shirogane.

"I know some of you are not capable of using firearms or other weapons for the matter." the Engineer spoke, "But when it comes to battle, it isn't all about how good you are with fighting or how good you're at with a certain weapon but you need to learn to throw a punch or learn to use a different weapon on the battlefield. You never know, but there'll be situation where you're unarmed or you're holding a weapon your unfamiliar with." he explained as everyone listens carefully to him, "So today, I want some of you to learn how to use different kinds of weapons, from guns to swords." he stated.

And with that, everyone began to grab a weapon. Case in point, Jaune Arc grabs an ADS Amphibious Rifle.

"Never held a gun for my entire life, glad that I'm getting the opportunity to learn how use one." Jaune stated as he stares at the firearm.

Lie Ren walks towards him holding a katana, "That's a little too much for you.'' he said, "Can you handle that kind of weapon?" he asked in concern.

"I'll be fine, Ren." Jaune reassured, "I need to learn how to use a gun before I get that weapon, the Engineer is making for me." he stated.

Ren nodded, "That's great." he replied, "Just don't over do-" he tried to say but his widen in shock, "Jaune! Get down!" he yelled as he grabs his blonde friend, pulling him down the floor as a rocket container flew past above before exploding towards a wall.

Jaune and Ren got up staring at the damage wall before glaring at the culprit, "Zerg! What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" the former demanded towards a middle-aged man holding a LRAC F1 Rocket Launcher.

 **Rookie Trainee**

 **Donzerg "Zerg" Stronghold**

Donzerg is a man in his mid-thirties yet he looks like someone in his twenties. He has gray flat-top hair and has green eyes. He is currently wearing a red top with a silver dog tag around his neck, black trousers with black belt and black boots.

Zerg then lowers his weapon, "What's it like I'm doing? I'm trying to kill you, Arc!" he replied casually.

"Fuck! Are you insane?!" Jaune exclaimed, "You can't just fire that weapon towards someone!" he pointed out.

"Oh, yes I can, Arc!" Zerg replied, "When comes to you, I can do anything!" he claimed.

"What the FUCK did ever do to you?!" Jaune exclaimed.

"You stole my Macadamia Cookies that I look forward to! I left in the fridge last night in the kitchen and when I came back for it this morning, it's fucking gone!" Zerg explained.

"I didn't took it! I don't even know what a fucking Macadamia Cookie is!" Jaune squawked, "Where did you even get the fucking idea that I stole your cookies?" he asked indecorously.

"Because I fucking hate you, Arc." Zerg replied casually.

"Goddammit! The doesn't even a reason to accuse me!" Jaune retorted.

"Shut up and man up, Arc!" Zerg yelled as he aimed the rocket launcher again towards Jaune, "Now stand still, so I can blow yer head off." he exclaimed.

"Fuck you, I'm outta here!" Jaune shouted as he and Ren ran away with Zerg chasing after them.

Jaune and Ren then ran past the bleachers with Zerg in pursuit. On the said bleachers, we see Rex Salazar, Jake Long, Danny Fenton, Randy Cunningham, Darren Cross, XY Girl and Yoshika Miyafuji watching the video of the boy's night exploration from the previous night where they discovered a dead body at the harbor.

"You guys... are idiots." XY Girl muttered in disbelief.

"Say all you want, XY. But we did the right thing, if we didn't go to that place, this whole city will remained oblivious to the horrifying secret that harbor is hiding." Randy stated as he got into a relaxed pose.

Yoshika let's out a sigh, "You had a point. But hopefully... this is the last time, you boys will do something like this.'' she stated in concern.

The four boys looks at each other, "No promises." Rex replied.

Yoshika let's out another sigh, "Why do I even bother." she muttered.

"So... any info about the dead body?'' Darren asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

Jake shook his head, "None... we don't know who's corpse that is nor what killed it." he replied.

"The authorities are still conducting an investigating, so far the victim is nothing but a John Doe." Danny stated.

"However, for the suspects, it's definitely an occult." Rex claimed, "The "God has Forsaken Us" written on a broken down boat says it all." he stated.

"Great... an occult." Darren replied sarcastically, "Something this city needs." he grumbled.

XY let's out an irritated sigh before staring towards another part of the training area, here she saw Bow Hothoof training Rainbow Dash as Jesse Reynolds and Ichigo Kurosaki watches them.

Rainbow throws a fury of punches as her father blocks her attack with his bare hands, Rainbow then unleashes a roundhouse kick but Bow blocks it with his right elbow with ease.

"You're doing good, sweetie!" Bow praised, "You're slowly increasing you speed and agility into great levels without relying to your Equestrian Magic, and your physical attack are getting more stronger as time goes." he explained with a smile.

Rainbow grins, "Thanks, Dad! But I'm not done yet!" she declared.

"Come!" Bow replied.

Jesse then crosses his arms, "Rainbow is sure having fun with her training. But can I blame her, she's learning a lot." he stated.

Ichigo nodded, "She's still far from Sir Bow nor Marcus' level but she definitely not struggling.'' he stated.

Yuuki Kitao then enters the training area as he looks around before spotting Ichigo, "Ah! Kurosaki-san!" he called as he walks towards him.

Ichigo turns to him, "Sup, Yuuji." he greeted, "Do you need anything?'' he asked.

"Someone is at the main entrance hall waiting for you." Yuuji replied.

Ichigo blinks for a second, he then looks at Jesse whom shrug in response before looking back at Yuuji, "All right." he replied.

And with that, Yuuji and Ichigo left the training area as Jesse watches them go, then Duncan Nelson walks towards him with a towel draped around his shoulders.

"Hey, Jess." Duncan greeted, "Where's Ichigo going?'' he asked.

"Yuuji told him that there is someone waiting for him at the main entrance hall." Jesse replied.

"Huh? I wonder who it is." Duncan thought out loud.

 **bzzzttt...**

-8:45 AM-

A minute later, Ichigo and Yuuji arrives at the main entrance hall.

"There she is, Kurosaki-san." Yuuji pointed at a young woman holding a baby, sitting on a couch.

Ichigo's eyes widen in surprise as he recognized the woman, "Orihime!" he called as he walks towards the young woman.

The young woman named Orihime looks up, "Ah! Ichigo-kun!" she greeted with a smile.

 **Orihime Inoue**

Orihime is a young woman with an average height, she has brown eyes and long, waist-length, wavy burnt orange hair and is tied back with a band. Her most noticeable physical trait is her slender yet curvaceous figure for a teenager, especially in terms of her large breasts. She is currently wearing a pink top, white jogging pants and white rubber shoes.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked in surprise.

Orihime blinks in response, "Huh? No one told you, I was coming?" she asked in confusion, "I swear I told your father to contact this place beforehand." she stated.

"I see." Ichigo replied, _"Damn that old man!"_ he cursed in his thoughts as an image of his idiot father comes into mind. He then let's out a sigh as he turns to his wife, "Oh well... I'm glad you decided to visit me, Orihime. I've been wanting wanting to visit you for sometime...'' he said as Orihime handed their baby son to him, "... but I've been busy a lot lately, so I'm sorry about that." he said as he smiles at his son.

"It's fine, Ichigo-kun. Besides this is actually not a visit." Orihime said with a smile.

"Huh?" Ichigo said in confusion.

"Your son and I have move in this city to be with you." Orihime replied with a smile.

Ichigo blinks a few times before letting what she said sink in, "What?! Are you serious?!" he exclaimed in shock.

Orhimie nodded, "Hai. I've also decided to join the Heroes Coalition as well." she added.

"A-are you serious? N-not that I don't mind... but why?" Ichigo asked.

"Well... I do appreciate the visits and calls but it's actually better if I see you everyday, so that's why I decided to move in to this city to be with you." Orihime explained.

"I see..." Ichigo replied as he rubs the back of his head, "Sorry if I made you lonely while I'm gone." he said.

"No don't, I understand that you're busy." Orihime reassured.

"But I guess... this is better. Living here with you and our son... it puts me at ease." Ichigo admitted with a smile.

"As do I." Orihime replied with a smile.

Yuuji then walks towards them, "I guess that's settled, Miss Orihime Inoue is now part of the Heroes Coalition as a Solo Hero.'' he stated, "But I suggest that you packed your things, Kurosaki-san. Your moving into a new room that you will share with your wife and son." he stated.

"Seriously? I guess... that can't be help." Ichigo replied as Orihime let's out a giggle.

Meanwhile, Anna Maymorie watches them from a corner, she let's out a sigh before walking away.

 **bzzzttt...**

-6:00 PM-

Later that night at the lounge, everyone are relaxing after a day of training(or missions for those who've recently returned).

Roka was talking with his old friends Jaune, Ren and Nora Valkyrie on gray couch when Jaune & Ren ducks down when Zerg walks past them.

Roka was about to ask what's wrong when another voice spoke, "Roka is that you?" the voice asked.

"Huh?" Roka said turning and froze in shock when he saw Penny Polendina, along with Joey and Ozzy Wizner, standing behind him, "Penny!?" he cried in shock.

"Roka! I'm so happy to see you again!" Penny cheered. Back at Beacon, Penny not only made friends with Ruby Rose but as well as Roka Shirogane, although they only had a few chats and stuff and Penny only seen him about two to four times.

Penny was about to give him a hug but the white-tiger faunus took two steps backwards, "No! No! No! Stay back! Don't come any closer! " Roka cried in panic, "How are you alive! I thought you were dead!" he said in panic, "Unless you're a..." he trails.

"Well, I'm back now! And I-" Penny tried to explain only to be interrupted.

"YOU'RE A GHOOOOOOSST!" Roka shouted in panic as he brought out his Wakizashi which he extended into a Katana as he pointed it at the Android girl.

Lucky for Penny, Jaune smashed a fist on top of Roka's head making the faunus drop his weapon to the floor, "Would please calm down, you son of a bitch! Penny's not a ghost!" he exclaimed, "And seriously... she's an android! Androids can't turn into ghost!" he stated before looking at Penny, "No offense." he said.

"None taken." Penny replied.

"Jaune is right, Ozzy fixed her and brought her back to normal." Nora explained.

"H-how?" Roka squeaked in question.

Ren then began to explain things to Roka on how Penny was found by the Mississippi Gang and was fixed by Ozzy, making the white-tiger faunus calm down in the process.

"I see." Roka said as he turns to Penny, "I apologize Penny for overreacting like that but I'm glad to see you again," he said with a bow and Penny said it was okay.

Roka then turned to Ozzy, "Thank you so much for bringing back a friend, you have my gratitude and I'm sure that my other friend Ruby Rose thinks the same thing." he said while bowing in gratitude.

"Whoa! It's okay man! No need to bow, all I did was what I thought was right" Ozzy replied while waving his hands.

Roka then let's out a sigh of relief, "At least there's no ghost around here." he stated.

Suddenly, Clarity Dresden appears out of nowhere floating above them, "Somebody talking about me?" she asked with a smile.

"Hey, Clarity.'' Ozzy greeted.

"Hey ya!" Nora chirped.

"For the love of Oum, Clarity." Jaune exclaimed, "Can you please stop appearing so suddenly like that?" he asked.

Roka's skin then turns pale, the moment he saw the sight of Clarity... a ghost.

Clarity then noticed him, "Oh! Hello there, luv!" she greeted with a smile, "You must be new here." she stated.

Suddenly in panic, Roka unsheathed his other Katana, "A GHOOOOOOSSSSSTTTT!" he shouted hysterically as he started slashing Clarity with his katanas like a maniac but his blades only went through her.

Clarity placed an hand on her hips, "My goodness... that was a very rude greeting." she said in annoyance as she turns to Jaune, "Afraid of ghost?'' he asked.

"Pretty much." Jaune replied with a blank look.

"That explains it." Clarity quipped, "Jeez! He's worst than Marcus." she commented as Roka kept on attacking her to no avail.

"Yeah... Marcus would never hurt you even if he's that scared of you." Ozzy pointed out.

"Yah! Yah! Stay away! Stay away!" Roka cried in panic.

Joey, having enough of this, charges towards Roka, "HASSAAAAAN CHOP!" he yelled as he karate chopped Roka on his right shoulder which knocked him out as he fell down the floor as Joey was he was catching his breath with his right hand smoking.

"Joey! What the fuck?!" Jaune exclaimed.

"Sorry, guys! I panicked! I saw him trying to slice Clarity to ribbons!" Joey explained.

"I'm a ghost, Joey." Clarity reminded, "I'm wasn't even in danger." she stated.

"I know!" Joey replied.

"No you don't!" Jaune, Ren, Nora, Penny, Ozzy and Clarity shouted much to his surprise.

"But even so, I had to do something and I acted on instinct" Joey reasoned while raising his hands, "Again, I'm sorry!" he said.

"Sorry ain't gonna cut it, bro!" Ozzy said with a smile when he suddenly grabs Joey in a tight headlock before dragging him towards the rest, "Libre Batok! Libre Batok!" he shouted in glee, "If you don't know what I'm talking about, it means you can hit Joey's noggin for free!" he stated, "According to Kylie that is." he added.

"Ozzy! Don't you dare!" Joey growled.

On that day, Joey learns another valuable lesson... friendship hurts... literally.

Also on that day, Roka learns a valuable lesson... never hurt a ghost, you'll just get hurt instead.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	69. Rise of a New Empire

-Week 3, Day 7-

-10:00 AM, Neo-City, Training Facility-

It was a fine morning at Neo-City as we start the story at the Training Facility. Outside the fields, we see Eddy Skipper McGee, Panooki Zarrya, Amazing Mumbo, Edwin Horace Williams and Trixie Lulamoon hanging out.

"Okay gang!" Eddy spoke, "Time to show you guys, what I've learned from the past weeks." he claimed as he rubs his hands together.

Eddy did something off-screen which amazed his friends in the process.

"Woah." Mumbo said in awe.

"Wowwee!" Panooki cheered.

"Cool!" Ed quipped with a big smile.

"Trixie is amazed." Trixie admitted.

Eddy then came back on-screen by walking towards them, "I had to think of a new moves just in case, I faced an opponent that is immune to fire when I suddenly came up with this." he stated.

"I must say Eddy, that was really creative." Mumbo said.

"It'll come in handy for the future." Ed quipped cheerfully.

Suddenly, the P.A. system turns on as Penelope von Steiner's voice was heard all around the facility, "May I your attention please, everyone? May I have your attention please. This is Penelope von Steiner speaking, I am here tell everyone to head over the auditorium for an assembly. I repeat, everyone should make their way towards the auditorium for an assembly, thank you very much." she stated before the P.A system shuts-off.

"What do you think it is?'' Panooki asked.

"Must be another team formation." Trixie claimed.

"That's weird." Eddy muttered.

"What's weird, Eddy?" Ed asked.

"The fact that they used a P.A. system this time rather than having one of our trainers to announce the assembly." Eddy replied.

"Huh? Come to think of it... that is weird." Mumbo admitted.

 **bzzzttt...**

-10:30 AM-

 **(Play Aliyah Theme - The Cat's Meow by CFO$)**

Thirty minutes later, everyone are gathered around the auditorium. At one bleachers, we see various members of the Coalition hanging out, making some loud noise as if they were in a live wrestling event as they anticipates the new announcement.

Marcus the Kane, whom had a bag of popcorn in hand, spoke, "Mmm... this is great! Another team announcement!" he exclaimed in excitement.

Malvina nodded as she took a piece of a popcorn, "I agree with you, Marcus-sama!" she cheered with a big smile.

Rainbow Dash leans towards Jesse Renolds, "Jeez... this girl acts like Juvia at times." she whispered.

Jesse nodded, "A little bit of Ming, too." he added.

"Well this is great! I always gets excited whenever a new team is formed." Luna Loud commented in excitement.

"Ditto." Adam Rey replied in agreement.

Rex Salazar then stood up and began to look around the place, he then looks at the stage to see several staff having a conversation when he noticed two familiar persons standing alongside with them.

"Hey, Marcus." Rex called getting the douchebag's attention, "Is that your sister over there?" he asked.

Everyone turns to the stage, and much to their surprise, Aria "Arinah" Sakurada and Eustace Bagge are seen alongside the staff members.

"Woah... I see Arinah and Eustace on stage.'' Luna stated.

"I wonder what are they doing there?" Jesse wonder out loud.

Marcus stares at Aria and Eustace for a minute before letting out a smile, "I see... I see where this is going." he stated.

"What do you mean, Marcus-sama?" Malvina asked.

"You'll see." Marcus replied, "And would you please drop the "sama" thing.'' he said.

On the floor where is crowded with many trainees and hero members, among them are Joey, Kylie, Ozzy Wizner, Suzie Takahashi, Penny Polendina, Hikari Karibuchi and Lukz Ramzyse.

"So... Ozzy, are you going to bet that we'll be part of this team again?" Joey asked with a smirk.

Ozzy frowned in response, "Don't tempt me, Joey. A whole day wearing a frilly dress was enough for me." he grumbled.

Lukz crosses his arms, "Still... I'm pretty excited about this new team formation." he admitted.

"I wonder who's gonna make it in this new team." Penny chirped.

Meanwhile, Eddy, Panooki, Mumbo, Ed and Trixie enters the auditorium, just in time as Major Stronghold.

"MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE!" Major Stronghold shouted getting everyone's attention, "I BELIEVE ALL OF YOU, EXCEPT FOR A FEW NEW ONES, KNOWS WHY ARE WE GATHERED HERE TODAY! AND I CAN TELL THAT A LOT OF YOU ARE EXCITED!" the Major claimed with a grin, "WELL NOW... ALLOW ME TO ANNOUNCE THAT TODAY, IS THE DAY, THAT THE SEVENTH TEAM WILL FORMED!" he declared as everyone burst into cheers.

"Oh men! This is so exciting!" Rainbow Dash squealed.

"NOW BEFORE ANYTHING ELSE, SOME OF YOU ARE WONDERING WHY YOUNG ARIA AND MISTER BAGGE ARE WITH US ON STAGE." the Major pointed out as the crowd began to murmur, "ALLOW US TO EXPLAIN." he said before stepping back.

Eddward Marion Smith then steps forward, "As you see, sometime ago both Miss Sakurada and Mister Bagge left the Rising Stars with good reasons. You see, Miss Sakurada will be leading this new team." he revealed much to everyone surprise.

Back at the bleachers, Marcus crosses his arm while letting out a smirk, "I knew it. My sister may not show it at times but she has good leadership." he pointed out.

"Oh yeah!" Luna replied in agreement, "Back at the Babuyan Islands, it was her who riled up the villagers to continue standing up against their oppressors." she pointed out.

"With passion and her political views, Arinah is worthy of being a leader." Adam stated with a smile.

"So... that makes two members of the Sakurada Royal Family leading a team." Jesse pointed out.

"You think Akane will become one too?" Malvina asked.

Everyone then turns to Akane Sakurada whom is clinging and shaking next to Marcus, "That's debatable." the douchebag replied with a blank look.

Back down to the crowd.

"She's the leader of this team?" Joey exclaimed in shock.

"And judging the fact the Eustace is with her, it means that he's also part of this team." Suzie pointed out.

"Not that I don't mind but I don't think this is fair." Joey commented, "I mean, in every team formation, ten people gets called. And with those two on stage, that means only eight people will get promoted." he stated.

"I don't know Joey but I gotta feeling that there's more to that, so we cannot assume anything." Ozzy stated.

Back on stage, Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke steps forward, "I know some of you are confuse and some of you are quite upset but let me assure you, it's not what you expect." she reassured, "We are still promoting ten people to hero status!" she announced much to everyone's shock and excitement.

"That is right! For the first time ever, we'll be having a new team with twelve members!" Double D explained further as everyone cheered loudly.

"A team of twelve? Well I'll be." Marcus mused.

"But like I said before Miss Sakurada will be the leader of this team. But don't worry, Mister Bagge is not the second-in-command." Double D stated.

"Bah!" Eustace grunted as everyone burst into laughter.

"And without further ado, it's time we announce the members of the seventh team." Minna declared.

Penelope then steps forward, "If you're name was called, please make your way towards the stage." she instructed.

The Scout, once again is kicking things off, as he got on stage, "Okay! Listen up losers! The first member of this team... is none other than the French Parkourist, Jacques Paulsen!" he announced.

Every cheered as Jacques, whom is in the far back, was speechless.

"Congrats, dude! This is so bruce!" Randy Cunningham said as he offers him a handshake.

Jacques accepted his handshake, "Thanks, Randy." he replied before making his towards the stage, he did a front flip and jumps high in the air before landing on stage with ease, he gave everyone a few flying kisses before greeting Arinah.

The Scotsman then got on stage, "Aye! Wee next laddie to join thee group... thee Brazilian Powerhouse, "Captain" Cesaro Barbossa!" he announced.

Everyone let's out a pud cheer as Cesaro stood up from the top of the bleacher with his arms raise up, "YAAAAAAAAHHH!" he roared in triumph before making his way down while sharing fist bumps and shoulder bumps with his friends.

"Woah... first Jacques, now Cesaro. Men, ain't they lucky." Xander commented,

"They're not lucky, Sir Xander." Sir Dominic Christopher Delaney corrected, "They earned this." he claimed with a smile.

As Cesaro got on stage, Professor Dominator steps forward, "All right... listen well. The next member of this group... the Dark Horse, Brent Dark!" she announced.

Everyone once again cheered as Brent got up from his seat howling in joy, "Woooooo-hoo-hoo-hoo! Oh yeah!" he cheered as he drops from bleacher before doing a breakdance, much to everyone's delight. Brent then got up and made his way towards the stage as he was greeted by praises by his friends.

"I told you, men! I told you! I made it! I FUCKING made it!" Brent cheered.

"Congrats, dude!" Ozzy cheered.

"You deserve it!" Jaune Arc exclaimed with a smile.

As Brent got on stage, the Spy made himself visible on the stage, "Ladies and gentlemen... may I have your attention please. The next member or members of this team are... pardon my words, the sons of Satan, Rin and Yukio Okumura!" he announced.

Everyone cheered as a young man stood up from his seat, "Let's go, Nii-san." he said.

 **Middle First Class Exorcist**

 **Yukio Okumura**

Yukio is a young man with a dark-brown and teal eyes with two marks below his left eye, and wears thick glasses. He is currently wearing a black long buttoned coat that reaches his calves over a white dress shirt with red tie, black pants and boots.

Another young man let's out a smirk before grabbing his sword as he stood up, "Yosha!" he exclaimed in excitement.

 **Exwire**

 **Rin Okumura**

Rin is a young man with a messy, navy blue hair and blue eyes, he has a slightly-pointy ears and long black tail. He is currently wearing a dark-blue open uniform jacket over a white dress shirt with a pint-striped neck tie, dark pants with a chain-wallet and red boots.

"Rolf is very proud with the Okumura twins, yes." Rolf claimed as he wipes a tear from his eyes, "You make the son of shepherd cry.'' he said.

"Don't cry, Rolf! You're embarrassing us!" Rin squawked in embarrassment as Yukio let's out a chuckle.

As the twins got on stage, Samurai Jack, "All right everyone... the next member is... the master of Jeet Kune Do, Long!" he announced.

Everyone once again cheered as a young man jumps on the stage in a Bruce Lee-style pose, "Oooooh... yeaaaaah! I'm gonna show this world that this Jeet Kune Do fighter is heeeeeeero material!" he claimed.

 **Jeet Kune Do Fighter**

 **Long**

Long is a young male adult with a short brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a yellow track overall jacket with dark-blue lines, a yellow belt, white fingerless gloves and white sneakers.

"Great job, Long!" Yan cheered from the crowd.

As Long greeted his teammates, Joanna Dark steps forward, "Excuse me everyone... the next member of this team... is you, Shino Asada, also known as Sinon!" she announced.

Everyone cheered as the said girl was taken a back after her name was called, "Eh?" she gasped in surprise.

 **Rookie Trainee**

 **Shino "Sinon" Asada**

Shino is a young girl with a pale skin, she has a dark thin hair tied in small ribbons by the sides of her face, with the back cut short, she wears a pair of half-rimmed glasses over her dark eyes. She is currently wearing a white long-sleeve shirt over a blue plaid vest, black skirt, black socks and shoes.

Asuka Tanaka, whom is sitting next to Shino, bumps her shoulder to her, "Go! Don't keep everyone waiting.'' she said with a smile.

"H-hai!" Shino replied as she got up from her seat and made her way towards the stage.

As Shino got on stage, the Sniper steps forward, "All right 'mates! The next members... yes, members, two of them... they are Lucia Nahashi and Sumire Takahana!" he announced.

Everyone cheered as two girls got up from their seat, "Yatta! We finally made it to the hero ranks, Lucia-chan!" the first girl exclaimed in excitement.

 **Rookie Trainee**

 **Sumire Takahana**

Sumire is a young girl with a short, reddish-brown hair and green eyes. She is currently wearing a white sleeveless dress shirt with black tie, black skirt, black thigh-high socks and brown shoes.

The second girl let's out a sigh, ''At least we're in the same team. Also, I approved of having Sakurada as our leader." she stated.

 **Rookie Trainee**

 **Lucia Nahashi**

Lucia is a young girl with a long light blue hair that she wears in pigtails. Her right eye is blue and her left eye is yellow and holds a mysterious power, though is almost always covered with an eye patch. She is currently wearing a nun-like gothic dress that reaches her knees with brown belts and black boots with brown straps and linings.

As the two girl got on stage, the Engineer steps forward, "Okay, folks! The last member of this team... is none other than the Gunner Cutie, Mato Kuroi!" he announced.

"Please don't call me that!" a girl exclaimed from the top of the bleachers in embarrassment as everyone burst out in laughter.

 **Rookie Trainee**

 **Mato Kuroi**

Mato is a young girl whom has a short black hair with choppy pigtails and has blue eyes. She is currently wearing a white dress shirt underneath a yellow almamater, dark gray skirt, white socks and brown shoes.

"Don't pout, Mato-dear. It's a befitting title." Cloudia Cumulus said with a sly smirk.

"Mou! I hate being called like that!" Mato whined as she made her way down on the bleachers towards the stage.

As Mato made it on stage, the Major spoke, "ONCE AGAIN, WE PRESENT YOU THE SEVENTH TEAM, GIVE THEM ANOTHER ROUND OF APPLAUSE!" he shouted as everyone burst into cheers and claps.

Arinah then turns to her teammates, "This is first time that I'll be leading a team, as incompetent as I am, I look forward with working with all you. I can be political at times, so bare with me." she stated earning a nod from everyone, "Also... bare with him as well." she said with a smile, jabbing a thumb at Eustace.

"Bah." Eustace said with his arms crossed as everyone let's out a nervous laughter.

Louie then approaches them, "Congratulations everyone for making in this team." he said earning nods of gratitude from the team members, "Miss Sakurada, would you do the honor of naming this new team?" he asked with a smile.

Arinah smiled back as she sways her left arm to the side before pointing it upwards with two fingers up, she then gracefully brought it down, her fingers pointing forward, "Destiny's Empire." she declared as her teammates let's out a smile of approval.

Louie nodded, "Today... the Destiny's Empire... RISES!" he declared as everyone burst into a loud cheers.

Back at the bleachers, Marcus crosses his arms with a smile, "So proud of ya, big sis." he claimed, "I'm pretty sure our little sister is also proud of you.'' he added before letting out a sigh, "To wherever she is." he muttered.

Malvina heard this as she grabs his hands in comfort, Marcus turns to Malvina with a smile as the latter placed her head on the former's shoulder.

Rainbow pouted in jealousy as Jesse let's out a hyena-like chuckle.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	70. Just a Normal Day 11

-Week 4, Day 3-

-10:30 AM, Neo-City, Training Facility-

It was quite eventful in Neo-City from the past days. First off, the Coalition caught wind with the Titans incident but decided to leave the situation in the hands of he Ultra Hero Alliance, Zoro Roronoa and the others already left to join their team but this was kept from Rainbow Dash. However, some idiot tittle-tattled this to Rainbow and the staff along with Jesse Reynolds spent the entire day from keeping and convincing Rainbow from leaving. It was until, President Mario Martinez telling her to have faith with her team that they will, and will, succeed in solving the Titans problems, this finally convinced Rainbow to stay.

Another event is when several trainees discovered that they're bodies are in pain, mostly their face. "Captain" Cesaro Barbossa told them that they must have hurt themselves during their training which caused them to lost conscious. Some don't want to believe that but they accepted it in the end. However, over the course of three days, they are still reeling in pain and even if Kylie tried to heal them with her magic, some unknown force is stopping her from healing.

Cesaro deducted in his mind that a few remnant of the Fragment Smasher must have remained in them after Buccaneer "Buckles" Murphy gave each of them a nasty fist to the face.

Speaking of Buckles, the silver-haired young man is once again in the hospital. Everyone were horrified when they find out that Buckles got both of his arms sliced off along with a huge hole on his chest area, details of what happened was kept from them. Buckles has been in the hospital in past days and everyone are worried about his condition, mostly the girls especially the ones who holds affection towards him.

Though Cesaro has reassured them that Buckles is doing fine and he'll live... for now but they don't need to know that.

That morning, everyone were given a day-off as the staffs decided to hold a meeting with details disclosed from everyone else. Currently, a few trainees and heroes are gathered around the lounge. Jaune Arc, Ozzy Wizner and Brent Dark are busy trading Idol cards while Shizune Takatsuki watches them in disbelief, Eddy Skipper McGee is seen at one table talking to Panooki Zarrya and Mumbo Jumbo about their next business, Ichigo Kurosaki is seen introducing his wife, Orihime Inoue to Vaas Montenegro, Duncan Nelson and Taro Yamada, Leon Kuwata is showing off the baseball bat that Marcus the Kane gave to him to Mondo Oowada, Yosuke Hanamura and Kanji Tatsumi, and Flannery Faulkner, Wilbur "Willie" Simons and Chester "Chess" Blakely are seen relaxing around a green couch when suddenly Kevin William Dorn grabs Chess by the shirt before throwing him away as he scream, then Kevin took a sit on the couch.

Lucy Ashley and Korriana Ramzyse are sitting on a blue couch with ice packs on their respective faces, both of them are annoyed that they got themselves hurt. Lukz Ramzyse is seen lying down on a violet couch, unlike the rest, he has it worst, his entire body is in pain and he had no idea why he is in such pain.

Whatever Gillian "Gill" Norman and Cesaro do, they sure did a number on him.

Sitting on a yellow couch, we see Suzie Takanashi and was holding an icepack towards her face because her face hurts but most of all, her nose. However, that's the least of her worries, right she can't stop thinking and worrying for Buckles. They weren't exactly close of friends but she can't help but sympathize whenever someone looks down on him for being the weakest, something Joey couldn't understand. However, the more she thinks about him, the more that she cares for him, and every time she thinks about him, she feel butterflies in her stomach which she don't quite understand.

Her thoughts were cut-off when she heard a very familiar scream, "AAAAAAHHHHHH!" which comes from outside the lounge area.

Everyone looks up as they recognized the voice.

"What was that?" Orihime asked in surprise.

"Sounds like monkey." Ichigo pointed out.

"Sounds more like an overdramatic monkey." Vass grumbled in annoyance.

Joey then enters the lounge area looking at his Nerfwatch and strangly, he was also holding an icepack towards his lower jaw as he started walking towards the rest of his friends and judging by his expression, it seems he looks upset but at the same time confused.

"What! In the name?! Is this!?" Joey shouted.

"Hey, what's gotten you all upset?" Leon asked indecorously.

"This!" Joey replied as he pointed his Nerfwatch towards the table, "ITEM MATERIALIZE: LONGSTRIKE!" he cried and a beam of light emitted from his watch and his Nerf N-Strike Longstrike CS-6 Sniper Blaster materialized out of blue pixels it looked like it was fine but when it landed on the table, it collapsed into smashed pieces.

"Whoa! What in Sam Hill happened to that?" Ozzy asked in amusement.

"That's the thing, I have no idea why and how my blaster got all smashed, I don't remember using it today or the day, yesterday." Joey replied.

"Hey, it's just a toy blaster, you could just buy another one, no need to be so rattled about it." Eddy commented casually as he took a sip of his soda.

Joey turns to Eddy, "Just. A toy blaster? Just. A toy blaster?!" he exclaimed.

"Oh boy, here we go." Ozzy grumbled while rolling his eyes.

"With all do respect Major Eddy sir, but this..." Joey started said as he held up the broken base of the Longstrike, "Is the Nerf N-Strike Longstrike CS-6 Blaster, the 2nd longest blaster ever made by Nerf and they're REALLY HARD TO COME BY THESE DAYS!" he said as he pointed the broken blaster at Eddy whom swatted it away from his face.

"You get soooo overdramatic over a "simple" toy blaster." Eddy commented with a blank look, "Should I buy you a new one to stop you from crying.'' he offered with a casual face.

"The wonders of being a Nerf toy collector." Ozzy whispered to Jaune and Brent whom hummed in agreement.

"If, you're trying whisper behind my back without me knowing, then you got to do better than that." Joey said plainly as he put his broken blaster back on table.

"Really? That's good. I intended to do that." Ozzy replied with a casual smile as Jaune and Brent burst out in laughter much to Joey's annoyance.

"Here, let me fix that." Kylie quipped as she pointed her open palm towards the broken pieces, "REVERSE REPARO!" she said as her Lunar Ring on her right ring finger glowed blue as sparkles emitted from her palm as the pieces of the blaster glowed with sparkles as all the pieces mended back together but only to broke into pieces again, "What? What happened? It broke apart again!" she exclaimed in shock.

"Why isn't it working?'' Joey asked in shock, he always knew that Kylie could easily fix things with her magic, "Is there's something wrong with your magic?'' he asked.

Kylie shook her head, "None." she replied in confusion.

The answer to that... remnants of the Fragment Smasher but they don't know that.

"Great... really great.'' Joey grumbled.

"You can still take Eddy's offer if you want." Panooki pointed out a smile.

Eddy looks at him with an evil grin, "I know a Black Market that sells those toy blasters." he claimed as Joey let's out a groan in frustration and irritation.

Not only that his Nerf N-Strike Longstrike CS-6 Sniper Blaster is deem unrepairable for the time being... his jaw still hurts.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile, outside the lounge, we see three women walking in the hallways, one of them is Meme Touwa.

Meme let's out a sigh of worry, "I wonder how is Buckles is doing?'' she wondered in concern. She likes the young man so much that when the news broke out that he got hospitalized, she fainted in shock.

The women next to her spoke, "Don't worry, Meme. I'm sure Buckles is doing fine." she reassured.

 **Rookie Trainee**

 **Aki Hinata**

Aki is a fairly tall female adult. She has as an attractive, curvaceous fair skinned lady with long dark blue hair and a magnificent bust size. She has teal eyes and wears glasses. She is currently wearing a black shirt, white pants and black slip shoes.

Meme let's out another sigh, "He's been in the hospital for now and I haven't heard any good news if he is really doing okay." she stated.

Their other female companion then spoke, "We understand... but all we could do is wait for now until someone made a statement." she stated.

 **Solo Hero and Maid**

 **Sage**

Sage is a female adult with a shoulder-length gray hair, red eyes and long pointy ears. She is currently wearing a black knee-length uniform and brown shoes.

"Oh... I wish we gets well soon... if I consider myself remarrying again, I'm going to marry him." Meme admitted.

Aki and Sage looks at each other nervously, "Ah... good luck with that." the former stated.

"We must not let the younger ones know that she said that." Sage suggested as she is aware of how many females is attracted to Buckles.

"Definitely." Aki replied in agreement.

As the three continues to walk, they passes by Marcus the Kane and Rainbow Dash, whom are hanging out in front of the vending machine.

Rainbow Dash let's out a sigh, "I really wish I could help my friends too in dealing with the Titans, I can't help but worry for them." she stated as she opens her can of orange juice.

Marcus took a sip of his beer before speaking, "You have the every right to do so. If I were a staff member, I would give you the go signal to help your friends, because I believe that's the right thing to do." he stated, "Sadly... I don't make the rules here." he admitted.

Rainbow let's out a smile, "Thanks." she said, "But President Mario is right, I have to had faith in my friends." she claimed with a raised fist, "I just need to focus myself in getting stronger.'' she said.

Marcus nodded, "You're really an awesome girl, Rainbow. No matter what they say, you're definitely the best." he complimented with a smile.

Rainbow's face flustered as she slightly looks away, "Thanks." she replied with a small smile.

Marcus then took another sip of his beer, "As for me, I need to get ready for our fight against Summoner's entourage.'' he claimed.

"Oh right... you're going to face them, this week.'' Rainbow exclaimed, "To where again?" she asked.

"In the Junkyard Planet... a suited place for a small warfare." Marcus replied.

Rainbow then looks down and began to think, she then made a face of determination, "Hey Marcus... can I make a suggestion?'' she asked.

"About what?" Marcus replied as he took another sip of his beer.

"I want to join you guys in this small war of yours!" Rainbow exclaimed.

Marcus' eyes suddenly widens and he did a spitstake, he let's out a few cough before turning to Rainbow Dash, "Hah?! You want to join us? You know the reason why Jexi doesn't want you to join them with their quest against the Titans, so you won't get distracted from training! Joining us in a battle is no different!" he exclaimed in disbelief.

Rainbow raised her hands in defense, "I know! I understand! But hear me out, I just want to test out what I learn so far in a real battle, your war against the Summoner is a perfect opportunity to do that! I want to see for myself if I really improve, if not, I just can go back here and continue my training to further improve what I truly lack." she reasoned with a determined.

Marcus stares at her and thought everything what she said. He let's out a sigh, "I see your point... but if you really want to join, you had to ask for your father first. If he agrees, he'll talk things out with the staffs especially Double D.'' he stated.

Rainbow nodded, "Okay." she replied, "Shall we go and see my dad?'' she suggested.

Marcus nodded back, "Well... what do we have to lose." he replied.

 **bzzzttt...**

-7:00 PM-

Later that night, we see Eddy, Panooki, Mumbo, Taro, Vaas, Needles Kane, Geraldo Axel, Nadia "Miss" Fortune and Bravefront 1 gathered around at the back of the facility.

Eddy crosses his arms, "So... all of us thought of the same thing." he mused with everyone nodding in agreement.

"It's a hard decision but I believe it's the best for all of us." Vaas reasoned.

"I believe Marcus will understand and will respect our decisions." Taro added.

Eddy nodded, "Well... I guess we need tell him our decision tomorrow then.'' he mused earning a nod from everyone.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	71. Team Talks - Shattered Eddy

-Week 4, Day 4-

-8:00 AM, Neo-City, Training Facility-

It was another fine morning in Neo-City as we go to the Training Facility. We see numerous personnel walking around the place doing their usual routines. Inside is the same as outside, people are walking around doing the usual morning routines.

Among those is SpongeBob Squarepants.

"Ahh... another beautiful day." SpongeBob mused, "Better get myself ready, Toadal, Arachnus and I had a big mission today." he said.

SpongeBob then turns on one corner only to bump into someone. That someone is none other than Lucy Ashley whom crashes down face first on the floor.

"AAAKKK!" Lucy shrieked in pain as she grabs her still swollen nose, courtesy of Buckles Murphy, "Fuck! It's hurts!" she cried.

SpongeBob then got up, "Whoops." he said, "Sorry about that." he apologized rubbing the back of his head.

Lucy slowly got up from the floor and quickly glares at the anthropomorphic sea sponge, "Sorry ain't gonna cut it you freak!" she growled, "You're soooo gonna regret bumping into me!" she said with gritted teeth.

SpongeBob raises his hands in defense as he slowly backs away, "Hey now... I said I was sorry... I didn't meant to bump into you..." he reasoned with a nervous voice.

Lucy cracks her knuckles, "I'm pissed off for the past several days and wanted something to vent my anger to, and looks like I found a volunteer.'' she said with a grin, "Say your prayers because I'm gonna kick your butt!" she exclaimed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" SpongeBob let's out a terrified scream as break out into a mad dash, running through the hallways like a madman, he even passes by Kiyotaka Ishimaru.

"Hey! No running in the hallways!" Kiyotaka called out but was ignored.

SpongeBob then made it outside as he continues to scream passing-by everyone whom watches him in confusion and bewilderment.

"Out of my way! Out of my way!" SpongeBob wailed in panic, "Can't you see? She's gonna kick my butt!" he exclaimed pointing his finger from behind.

Everyone then turns around to see Junko Enoshima standing by the entrance doorway.

"What are you FUCKERS looking at?" Junko asked indecorously.

Everyone glares at her, "So? You like kicking butts do ya?" Mondo Oowada asked, "Well we'll show you, you bitch!" he exclaimed waving his fist. He then charges towards her followed by Kamaitachi, Bartlomiej Agbayani and Lee Garo, "There she is! Get her!" he shouted as the sounds of beating was heard off-screen.

As this is going on, SpongeBob enters the dorms and ran passed a room shared by Marcus the Kane, Malvina, Sylvia van Hossen and Raya Amanda. Inside we see the douchebag sweeping the floor with a broom and dustpan.

He is all alone by the way.

"Sweep! Sweep! Jokes of mine, ain't that deep." Marcus said before placing the dirt inside a trash bin, "Well that's that.'' he said, "And they say, I can't sweep the floor. Who's laughing now, Johnny America." he exclaimed with a grin. He then placed the broom and dustpan on one corner, "Better get going, that day is coming, gonna get myself ready for that.'' he mused.

Marcus then got out of the room and made his way through the hallways. As he got exits the hallways, he sees Taro Yamada walking towards him.

"Hey Taro! What's up, dude!" Marcus greeted with a smirk.

"Good morning, Marcus." Taro greeted back, "Good timing, there's something I need to tell you.'' he claimed.

"Really? Woah... woah... lookie here, I maybe pansexual and I get attracted to guys at times but I'm not going into a relationship with any of them." Marcus stated, "I appreciate the thought though." he said.

"What? No! That's not what I meant!" Taro clarified as he let's out a sigh, "It's kinda hard to say this but... after the battle against the Summoner, I need to leave the team.'' he said.

Marcus was surprised but nodded nonetheless, "Okay... can you please elaborate?" he asked.

"I... for the past several weeks, the Triumph Division has been offering me a membership with their group, and I'm kinda interested.'' Taro stated, "They're pretty different when comes in handling their missions, and I wanna see how can I fair with them." he explained, "Also... they told me another way to promote my family's gym, it was an interesting idea so I wanna try it." he admitted.

Marcus nodded in understanding, "I see... well... you're doing this for your gym right? Then who am I to stop you. What important is that you're doing this for the sake of what's important to you. I'll support you in every decision you make." he said with a smile.

Taro smiled, "Thanks." he replied.

"Though that doesn't meant then I'm not your leader anymore." Marcus reminded with a grin.

Taro let's out a snort, "Of course... I'm still part of the Union Vanguard." he mused.

"And we're buddies, nothing is gonna changed that." Marcus said with a smile.

Taro nodded, "Yeah, you're right." he replied.

 **bzzzttt...**

-9:30 AM-

Later at the training area, we see Marcus sitting on the bleachers having a chat with Yosuke Hanamura and Krulcifer Einfolk.

"Why are you back from your date so early?" Krulcifer asked in confusion.

Yosuke slicks his hair back, "Well, in romance, as in show business, always leave them wanting more." he explained.

Krulcifer turns to Marcus, "What exactly does that mean?" she asked in confusion.

"He struck out." Marcus replied with a blank look as Yosuke hung his head down in shame as Kruclifer let's out a giggle.

Suddenly, Yu Shimamura approaches them, "Marcus-san." she called getting the douchebag's attention.

"Do you need something?'' Marcus asked as he took a sip of his beer.

"Vaas-san told me that you should meet them at the back of the facility." Yu said.

Marcus raised an eyebrow, he then remembered his talk with Taro this morning, he immediately understood where this is going. He nodded in response, "Okay... thanks for telling me." he replied, Yu bowed before walking away as he stood up, "Welp! Better meet up with Vaas and the others." he stated.

"Something going on?" Krulcifer asked.

"Nothing much." Marcus replied, "But at the end of the week, the Bullet Kingdom will only have 20 members left." he claimed before walking away.

Yosuke and Krulcifer looks at each other in confusion.

 **bzzzttt...**

-9:45 AM-

Later Marcus arrived at the back of the facility, there he see Vaas Montenegro, Needles Kane, Geraldo Axel and Nadia "Miss" Fortune waiting for him while sitting on top of drums and crates.

"Sup, guys!" Marcus called, "Ya call?'' he asked with a smirk.

"Finally! You're here sweetheart." Needless replied.

"So... Shimamura told me that I should meet you guys back here." Marcus pointed out, "Is there anything ya wanna talk about?'' he asked.

Vaas stood up and walk towards him, "Marcus... I won't keep this long, my team and I decided after the battle against the Summoner, we'll be leaving the Bullet Kingdom team.'' he announced.

Marcus let's out a smile, he knew it, "I see." he replied.

"Not surprised?'' Vaas asked in amusement.

"Taro told me that he's leaving the team this morning, I figure out that it's the same case with you guys.'' Marcus pointed out.

Vaas let's out a snort of amusement, "Ya got that right. Listen, I like you leading us but I want to lead my own group. I wanna see for myself that I can become a good leader... despite my past backgrounds." he stated.

Marcus nodded, "I understand. If that's what you want then who am I to stop you. But I must say, I think you're going to be a good leader, you follow your own path, no matter what they say.'' he said with a smile.

Vaas let's out another snort, "Yeah... thanks ese." he replied.

"Don't worry though, this ain't the last time you'll us teaming up with you." Nadia said with a smirk.

"We're still part of the Union Vanguards, so we're ready to back you up anytime." Geraldo claimed with his arms cross.

Needles let's out a chuckle, "You're still going to need us, after all." he stated.

Marcus let's out a snort, "Gotta agree with that.'' he replied.

 **bzzzttt...**

-11:00 AM-

Later that day, Marcus is seen standing in front of a vending machine, drinking another beer when Joey walks passes him.

"You really should control your drinking habits." Joey chastised as he walks away.

"I'll think about it." Marcus replied, "Fucking Quaker." he muttered towards Joey. He then saw Bravefront 1 flying towards him, "Sup, Bravefront 1." he greeted.

 **"Senior Marcus, Senior Eddy wants to speak to you in his room.''** Bravefront 1 spoke.

Marcus raised an eyebrow, he then remember his talks earlier with Taro and the Insanity, he immediately figure what his adopted brother wanted to talk about. He let's out an amuse chuckle before speaking, "Okay. Thanks for telling me." he replied.

 **"Sin Placer."** Bravefront 1 replied before flying away. Marcus took another sip of his beer with a big smile on his face.

 **bzzzttt...**

-11:15 AM-

Later, Marcus arrived at the room where Eddy Skipper McGee, Panooki Zarrya, Amazing Mumbo and Mandy Rosal. Marcus enters the room only to be greeted by an odd sight.

Eddy was wearing a very... odd attire. Eddy is currently wearing a dark & red mantle-like sleeveless long coat over a white tight shirt, black pants with red stripes, and black boots. His hair was a lot messier than usual with a few gray highlights, and their visible shadows underneath his eyes.

Eddy turns to him with a big smile, "Brother Marcus... I... KNEW... YOU'D... COME! NAHAHAHAHAHA!" he greeted with a creepy laugh and a weird accent.

Marcus looks at him weirdly, staring at his adopted brother from top to bottom, "Hey... bro... what's up?'' he greeted nervously.

"I... am... DELIGHTFUL!" Eddy replied with an over-exaggerated pose, "I never beeeeen better for meeee life! Nahahahaha!" he replied with another creepy laugh.

Marcus... has no idea what to say on how his adopted brother is acting right now but he has to admit, he is amused. Marcus shook his head before speaking, "So... Bravefront 1 told me to meet you." he pointed out.

"Ah!" Eddy gasped in delight, "My brethren has done a deeeeeelihghtful job of seeeeending mah message to you! Nahahaha!" he commented with a creepy laugh.

"So... what do you want to talk about?'' Marcus asked.

Eddy turns to him with a big shit-eating grin, "I'm glad you ask, me brother.'' he replied, "For eons and eons, I have beeeeeeen under your greaaaaaat leadership. But now... after eons, I realized something... I've beeeeeen shattered, I was shattered to pieeeeeecesss! I neeeeeed to be something else, I neeeeed to stand on my own teaaaaaam, I neeeeed to show the multiverse, what Eddy Skipper McGee is all about." he stated.

"So... basically, you want to start you own team." Marcus pointed out.

Eddy turns to him with a big smile, "Perceptive as always, your genius intellect neeeeever fails to impress meeeee, Brother Marcus." he complimented, "Yes! I have decided loooooong time ago that I wanted to form a team of meeeeeee own! That's why I'm asking for your blessing to leeeeet meeee and me shattered warriors to traverse all across the multiverse... to preeeeeeesent me shattered brilliance! While rendering those vile and repugnant Dark Forces... OBSOLETE! Nahahahaha!" he explained with another creepy laughter.

Marcus let's out a chuckle, "I see... I guess it can't be helped. You wanted to prove something to the entire multiverse then who am I to stop you. As long as you get to do what you want then it's all that matters to me.'' he stated.

Eddy let's out another big smile, "WONDERFUL!" he exclaimed in delight, "I knew you'd accept! By theeeee way, I neeeeeed me shattered warriors, so I'm taking Queen Panooki, Gentlemen Mumbo and Bravefront 1 along with me! Nahahahaha!" he said.

"I see... then you're free to do so." Marcus replied.

"WONDERFUL!" Eddy exclaimed in delight, "Brother Marcus... once our battle against thee Summoner... weeeee may not beeeee in thee same team anymore. However, me and me shattered warriors will not hesitate to leeeeeend you a hand in rendering every enemies... OBSOLETE! Nahahahahaha!" he claimed with a creepy laugh before making a biting sound.

Marcus let's out smile, "I hold on to that.'' he replied. And with, Marcus left the room with an amused face, "Wow.'' he said with a smile.

 **bzzzttt...**

-11:30 AM-

Later that day, we see SpongeBob and Teddie walking in the hallways of the training area.

"Glad that someone stopped Lucy from hurting you." Teddie mused.

"Yeah... I though I was a goner." SpongeBob replied.

The two then turns on one corner only for SpongeBob to bump into someone. That someone is none other than Korriana Ramzyse whom crashes down face first on the floor.

"AAAKKK!" Korriana shrieked in pain as she grabs her still swollen nose, courtesy of Buckles Murphy, "Stupid! It's hurts!" she cried.

SpongeBob then began to sweat in fear, "Uh-oh...'' he muttered nervously as Korriana glares at him.

"I'm gonna kick your butt!" Korriana exclaimed in anger.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" SpongeBob let's out a terrified scream as break out into a mad dash, running through the hallways until he made it outside, "She's still gonna kick my butt!" he screamed passing-by everyone whom watches him in confusion and bewilderment.

Mondo and the others then glared at one direction, "How many times do we have to teach you, you bitch!" he stated in irritation.

"Stay away from me." Junko grumbled as everyone gathered themselves around her, ready to beat her senseless.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	72. A Small Glimpse about the Summoner

-Week 4, Day 4-

-12:29 PM, Somewhere in Neo-City-

Somewhere in Neo-City, we see Eddy Skipper McGee and Joey Hollard walking in the streets as they head towards the black market Eddy mentioned earlier. At first, Joey doesn't want to come as he doesn't want to get anything from a black market. So, Eddy decided to settle this by having a game of checkers and shockingly, Joey lost to Eddy.

And now... Joey has no choice but come along with Eddy.

"So... are you excited to get a new toy blaster?'' Eddy asked with a shit-eating grin.

Joey glares at him, "No! I'm so gonna wipe that grin on your face once I destroy this black market that you like so much!" he exclaimed.

Eddy shrugs in response, "Whatever." he replied, "Here we are." he announced with a smile.

Joey suddenly materialized his N-Strike Barrel Break IX-2 in his arms with the intention of destroying the place, however much to his shock, the place was nothing but ordinary... except that everything are black.

"Welcome to the Black Market." Eddy declared.

Joey's soared jaw drops as he stares at the place. From the stalls, the cafe, the road, the aisle, the banners are all black... there's even an sign arc that say "Black Market" in golden letters.

"This... this is the Black Market...'' Joey muttered in shock, "B... but I thought this was... this was..." he tried to say something in disbelief.

"What?" Eddy asked.

"A black market where people sell illegal stuffs?!" Joey exclaimed.

Eddy raised an eyebrow, "Why would I buy something from an illegal place? And we're buying a toy gun, places like those don't sell something like that.'' he stated indecorously, "Geez... use your brain for once." he added pointing a finger on his noggin.

"This is... this is..." Joey muttered in shock as he never expected that this market is literally called Black Market because of it's color scheme.

Eddy rolled his eyes as he enters the place, "Hey guys!'' he called getting everyone's attention, "This guy over here..." he called pointing his finger at Joey, "... wanted to destroy this place." he exclaimed with a blank look.

This snaps Joey out from his thoughts, "What?!" he squawked.

Suddenly, several men and women, all owners and workers of the place, marches towards Joey with a soul-piercing glares, much to the older Hollard's discomfort.

"So... you wanna destroy this place?'' a man said bringing out a club, "And what did we do to you that you want to destroy are livelihood?'' he asked with venom in his tone.

"No wait!" Joey yelled raising his hands in defense, "This is all a misunderstanding! I made a misunderstanding!" he reasoned.

"We don't wanna hear it! We already lost our livelihoods once before during Dragon's attack, we're not gonna let it destroyed again especially from a chum like you!" an old woman exclaimed gripping her golf club tightly.

And with that, Joey made a mad dash while being chased by an angry mob. Meanwhile, Eddy is inside a toy store, holding up an exact version of Joey's Nerf N-Strike Longstrike CS-6 Sniper Blaster.

"Hmm..." Eddy let's out a hum as he examines it before letting out a satisfied smile, "DELIGHTFUL!'' he claimed, "I hope Joey like this.'' he stated.

That day, Joey learns another valuable lessons. Every words had a meaning... but sometimes... those words can lead to misunderstanding.

 **bzzzttt...**

-1:00 PM, Neo-City, Training Facility-

Later that day at the Training Facility, we go inside the small kitchen where we see President Mario Martinez, Eddie Riggs, Bow Hothoof and Kratos Aurion sitting at one table having a conversation.

"So... your daughter wanted to test her abilities?'' Mario pointed out.

Bow nodded, "She wanted to test out what she learned so far, so she decided to ask if she can join the Bullet Kingdom with their battle against the Summoner." he stated.

"I see why not. I believe she knows what she's getting into." Eddie pointed out.

Kratos nodded, "Having her join the battle will definitely adds more benefits to her training.'' he added.

Mario nodded, "I see. Then I'm going to talk with young Eddward about this." he replied with a smile.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen." a female greeted.

The four males turns and were surprised by the arrival of a new person, Eddie even did a spitstake... right on Bow's face.

"Eddie... how much sugar did ya put in your coffee?'' Bow asked as he wipes his face with his shirt.

Mario let's out a smile, "My... it's been a while since you visited this place...'' he said, "Miss Aty." he greeted revealing the person's name.

 **Private Tutor**

 **Aty**

Aty is a young woman with a waist-length red hair and blue eyes, and wears glasses. She is currently wearing a white cape with long sleeves over an reddish-orange woolen turtleneck long-sleeve shirt, two black belts strap-crossed around her waist, a thigh-high laced white boots and a large white hat.

"It's great to see you again, Mario the Great Wizard." Aty replied with a bow.

Mario waves his hands, "Please... I'm just a mere President now, my magical days are behind me." he humbly stated.

"So, what brings you here?'' Bow asked.

Aty nodded, "I heard that you got information about "her"." she pointed out.

The four man looks at each other as they understood who she is talking to, Mario nodded, "Yes... she's been in our radar for quite sometime now. In fact, a certain team in this Coalition are about to face them this week in a mini-warfare.'' he stated.

Aty's eyes widen, "Is she... that troublesome?'' she asked in concern.

Mario let's out a sigh, "She was... but what she's been through, I can't blame her. She has cause a lot of trouble but I truly understand what turns her that way." he replied.

"Can I... can I talk to the leader of this team?'' Aty requested.

Bow nodded, "He should be hanging outside the facility near the Sakura Tree.'' he replied, "Playing bubbles.'' he added much to Aty's confusion.

"His twenty years old... yet he plays bubbles?!" Kratos pointed out indecorously.

"Nothing to wrong about that." Eddie replied, "Like they say, the best way to live a full life is to be a child, no matter what your age is." he stated with a smile.

"Good point." Kratos replied in agreement.

Mario then shows Aty a photo, "This is what he looks like. Now run along, I know you want to say something to him." he said with a smile.

Aty nodded, "Hai." she replied with a smile.

 **bzzzttt...**

-1:20 PM-

Later we see Marcus the Kane and Darren Cross sitting on a bench near the Sakura Tree... and true to Bow's words, they playing bubbles.

"Okay - ready, Darren? One..." Marcus counted as he holds up his bubble wand.

Darren also holds up his bubble wand, "Two..." he counted next.

"Three!" they shouted at the same time.

The two boys gently blow into their wands, Marcus' bubble taking the shape of a pair of scissors, and Darren's a sheet of paper, which the scissors snip in half just above their heads.

"Scissors beats paper, Darren!" Marcus claimed excitedly.

Both friends laugh, then dip their wands into a small tub of bubble soap for another round.

"One..." Marcus started counted.

"Two... three!" they shouted at the same time.

This time, both boys blow sheets of paper. They watch as the bubbles float off into the sky, Darren smiles casually while Marcus had a puzzled frown.

"Um, Darren? How come you always do paper?" Marcus asked indecorously.

"Excuse me." a female voice called.

The two boys turn around to see Aty walking towards them. Marcus immediately recognized her, "Woah! You're Aty from Lyndbaum." he pointed out in surprise.

Aty nodded, "Hai, I am. I'm surprised that you know me." she stated.

"Of course, I know you! You've team-up with the Dimensional Heroes and the Shining Hope Squad from the past." Marcus pointed out, "But seriously... what brings you here?" he asked.

Aty then stops in front of him, "I need to talk about someone.'' she replied, "It's about the Summoner." she revealed making Marcus' eyes widen.

Darren then stood up, "Welp! Seems that I'm not needed in this conversation, I better go and leave the two of you alone.'' he stated before walking away.

Marcus watches him walks away with a blank look before turning to Aty, "So... you know the Summoner?'' he asked with a serious look.

Aty took a seat next to him, "Yes." she replied with a nod, "I know her way before she become a member of the... Dark Forces. In fact, she was once a student of mine." she revealed.

Marcus' eyes widen in shock, "En serio?'' he asked.

Aty nodded, "The Summoner always looks up to me because of my heroics, so she asked me if I could teach her how to use summoning magic, I saw the passion and determination in her eyes, so I agreed to teach her." she said.

"What was she like before she became... umm... like that?'' Marcus asked.

"She was... cheerful and very determined, and is always eager to learn something." Aty replied with a smile.

"But... what happened?'' Marcus asked.

Aty let's out a sigh, "As time goes, I noticed that she's getting more impatient and impatient.'' she replied, "Granted my teachings are very slow but I don't want to rush everything especially parts that she don't understand.'' she stated earning a nod from Marcus, "I was wondering why she's getting so impatient, so I decided to ask some people. I later learned that she is actually from a noble family.'' she revealed.

"What?! Summoner is a No-Bel!" Marcus squawked in disbelief.

Aty nodded, "Despite being a noble, she... is an exception from her family. Most of her family members had something they're talented at, she on the other hand has no talent whatsoever. Her family is well known around Lyndbaum as talented individuals, and because she doesn't show any defining talent... people often forgets that she's part of the family. Desperate for recognition, she asked me to teach her how to learn summoning magic, so she can prove to everyone that she has talent.'' she explained solemnly.

Marcus narrowed his eyes, he can't believe that the Summoner had such a pitiful background, no wonder she was so desperate to get recognized as a worthy member of the Dark Forces.

"And then one night, the two of us got into an argument. I was telling her to be patient because I don't want her to make a mistake because summoning magic isn't easy to begin. After that, she ran away from home and become missing for several weeks.'' Aty explained as her fist tightens, "And then she came back..." she muttered.

"What happened?'' Marcus asked.

Aty took a deep breath before speaking, "She then came back after weeks of disappearance... there I discovered that she did something she shouldn't have.'' she replied, "During her disappearance, she obtains a magical staff and a grimoire that holds knowledge of summoning creatures that requires of torturing human souls.'' she stated.

"The Emotionless." Marcus said.

Aty nodded, "By obtaining that grimoire, she gained knowledge on how to create and summon this creatures. And after that, she left declaring that she will show the entire universe to recognize her and her power." she stated.

"So... she become like that... because she's desperate for recognition." Marcus pointed out.

"If I just known what she's been going through earlier on, I would have prevented what she is now today." Aty stated with a guilty look.

"Hey... it's not your fault, Miss Aty. You didn't expect this to happen to begin with." Marcus reassured.

Aty then turns to Marcus, "Mister Kane." she called.

"Just call me, Marcus. Kane isn't even my last name." Marcus corrected.

"I heard that you and your team are going to face the Summoner's group this week." Aty pointed out, "I know that you're planing to defeat her and all... but... I want you to save her instead.'' she said, "I know she caused a lot of trouble with her creations but deep inside, I know she's still same girl I met before she went mad for power. So please... save her.'' she pleaded.

Marcus stares at her for a minute before letting out a sigh, "All right..." he replied, "Normally... I'm not one to make a promise that I can't keep but...'' he admitted, "... I promise I will save her and bring her back to you.'' he claimed with a smile.

Aty smiles back, "Thank you very much.'' she replied in gratitude. Before any could say something else, they heard a commotion coming from a distance, "What was that?'' she asked in confusion.

"Something's going on in the main entrance hall." Marcus deducted.

The two then stood up from the bench and made their way towards the main entrance hall. Upon arrival, they were greeted by the sight of a young girl trying to get past Penelope von Steiner, Dan Gotanda and Terrence Ohno.

"Let me through!" the girl demanded.

"You don't have any business here, kid! So get lost!" Dam shouted.

"No! I'm not leaving until I see my sister!" the girl exclaimed. stubbornly.

Marcus could only watch them as he puckered his lips in amusement, "Woah... deja vu.'' he mused when he suddenly heard a gasp, he then turns to Aty, "Uhh... Miss Aty... is there something wrong?'' he asked.

Instead of answering his question, Aty calls out to the girl, "Glenda!" she called in shock.

The girl suddenly turns to her, "Ah! Miss Aty!" she exclaimed.

 **Glenda**

Glenda is a young girl with a shoulder-length silver hair and has red eyes. She is currently wearing a green hoodie jacket over a white mantle vest with leaf-like jagged ends, light-brown tights and green boots.

Aty marches towards her, "What are you doing here?" she asked, "I told you to stay at Lyndbaum!" she said in a soft yet stern voice.

"I followed you here!" Glenda replied with a glare.

"Ugh..." Marcus spoke, "Miss Aty... you know this girl?" he asked in confusion.

Before Aty could speak, Glenda rudely beats her to it, "I am Glenda! The younger sister of the girl, you called the Summoner!" she claimed.

Marcus could stare at her in bewilderment, "Say what?'' is all he could say.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	73. Heart to Heart to Heart Talks

-Week 4, Day 5-

-12:00 PM, Neo-City, Neo-City General Hospital-

Marcus the Kane was seen walking in the hallways of the hospital, he just finished visiting Malin Fong whom is recovering after an incident. Earlier today, some strange individual arrived and attacked the AniManga Cafe and shot Malin at her arm and stomach while Kaede Akamatsu was kidnapped by the strange individual. Malin is doing fine but she needs to stay in the hospital for a few days as Adagio Dazzle, Sayaka Maizono and DJ Alligator takes turns in watching her. Meanwhile, the Heroes Coalition is on the move, doing the best they can to track down Kaede's kidnapper and get her back safely at all cost. Jesse Reynolds were already informed by the incident and has already contacted David.

Marcus was slightly peeved but is glad that Malin is fine but he's also concern with Kaede's safety, and hopes that someone saves her soon. As he approaches one room, he saw Buccaneer "Buckles" Murphy coming out with both arms still in sling, "Hey, Buckles." he greeted, "Got injured again?" he asked with a grin.

Buckles gave him a stink eye, "Fuck you! I just came here for a check up.'' he replied before walking away.

Marcus let's out a chuckle as he enters the room, "Hey Doc." he greeted.

Dr. Carlo Jose San Juan turns his attention towards him, "Ah! Good afternoon, Mister McGee-Sakurada." he greeted back, "You came early." he pointed out.

"Yeah... I kinda need "that"... for now." Marcus replied.

Dr. San Jose nodded in response, he understood what Marcus meant. He walks towards a large white cabinet, opening it before looking around inside. He then pulls out a glass jar with... a human heart inside.

"Your heart has been doing well in generating a lot of mana." Dr. San Jose pointed out.

"Yeah... I'm gonna need it just in case for tomorrow's battle." Marcus stated.

 _(~Flash Back~)_

Inside Bow Hothoof's room somewhere in the Training Facility, we see Bow, himself, Marcus, Rainbow Dash and Aria "Arinah" Sakurada having a conversation.

"Okay... I called the three of you here because it had something to do with you being _Errors_." Bow pointed out.

"Uhh... what is it?" Marcus asked.

"Yeah dad, what is it?" Rainbow asked as well.

Bow looks around, "You see... there's something you three needs to know. We _Errors_ had this unique ability... that can prevent a dying person from... well... uhh... dying." he stated.

This taken the three aback, "Say what?!" Marcus squawked in shock.

"Are you kidding me?!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"Sir Bow... what do you mean by that?" Arinah asked in confusion.

"As it's exactly what you heard. We _Errors_ had this special ability to help a person from dying." Bow claimed.

"B-b-b-but how?!" Marcus asked in disbelief.

Bow nodded, "Allow me demonstrate." he said when suddenly his left chest area began to glow when all of a sudden, a pink and glowing valentine-shaped heart pops out and floated towards his left hand, much to the trio's awe and surprise, "See this? This is called the Heart of Mana." he said, "You see... our hearts has this unique ability to generate mana life force by absorbing mana from our surroundings. An _Error_ can use this to prevent any person whom is in the verge of death from dying by sharing the Heart of Mana to that person's heart. It's kinda like healing but only different." he explained.

"Woah... I knew that we can do something like that." Arinah said in awe.

"Have you done this before, dad?'' Rainbow asked.

Bow nodded, "Yep! But only did it three times in my life." he replied.

"So... are you gonna teach us how to generate this kind of mana from our hearts?" Marcus asked.

Bow shook his head, "Sadly... your hearts are still slow in generating a Heart of Mana." he replied, "But... I know a simple trick how to make your hearts generate a Heart of Mana that fast." he pointed out.

"How?'' Rainbow asked.

Bow gave them a big smile, "By putting your hearts inside a jar!" he simply replied.

 _(~End of Flash Black~)_

Marcus stares at his heart inside the jar with a blank look, "I can't believe that Sir Bow's trick actually worked." he grumbled.

"By placing your hearts inside a jar, your hearts then began to absorb tons of mana faster." Dr. San Jose stated as he looks back at the cabinet where both Rainbow and Arinah's hearts are also inside a jar were displayed, "Believe it or not but Neo-City and by extension, Neo-Earth, is rich with unseen mana. With your hearts out of your body, it can freely absorbs tons of mana that it easily generated the Heart of Mana." he explained.

"And you and Medic had to replace our hearts with of hearts of a Mega-Baboon." Marcus said in annoyance.

 _(~Flash Back~)_

Outside the operating room, we see Marcus and Arinah waiting on seat when Rainbow Dash walks out from the room.

"Oh my gosh!" Rainbow said as she stretches her arms, "You won't believe... how much this hurts." she admitted as she pats her chest when she heard a cooing sound inside her chest.

"Archimedes?" the Medic called from the inside, making Rainbow Dash's eyes widen.

 _(~End of Flash Back~)_

"And Rainbow had to take the operation twice." Marcus mumbled.

Dr. San Jose shrugs in response, "Welp! Since you need your heart might as well placed it back inside your body." he said, "So... you better lay down." he said as Marcus lays down at the operating bed.

"I totally forgot that your a _Blessed_ , doc." Marcus pointed out, "Isn't your ability similar to Law?" he asked.

"I do have the ability to steal anyone's hearts with a single swipe and as well putting it back." Dr. San Jose replied, "But I can't do the other things that Law can do, such as swapping other people's hearts and slicing bodies to pieces." he admitted.

"How many Heart of Mana did my heart generated?" Marcus asked.

"About six to seven." Dr. San Jose replied, "It's better than nothing." he said as he placed his hands on Marcus' left chest area, "Swipe back!" he said as another heart pops out from the douchebag's chest which is encase inside a bubble-like sphere.

"I still can't believe that Medic replaced our hearts with a heart of a Mega-Baboon." Marcus grumbled in annoyance.

Dr. San Jose stared at the heart for a minute when he realized something, "Wait a minute! This isn't the Mega-Baboon heart that Medic replaced with your heart." he pointed out.

"What?" Marcus asked in confusion.

"It's a fake heart!" Dr. San Jose stated, "Someone must have replaced the Mega-Baboon heart with a fake heart." he deducted.

"If that's so... then who in the world would do something like..." Marcus trails when he realized something, "... Law...'' he muttered.

"Pardon?" Dr. San Jose asked.

"Trafalgar D. Law!" Marcus exclaimed, "He's the only the person I know that can do something like this! He must have took the Mega-Baboon heart and replaced it with a fake heart!" he stated, "But the question is... why?" he asked in confusion.

Dr. San Jose let's out a hum, "Well... you can ask him if you ever see him again. Right now, we need to placed back your REAL heart back inside of you." he said as he placed back Marcus' real heart inside his chest like some sort of drawer, "There! Good as new!" he mused.

Marcus then got up from the operating bed as he took a deep breath, "Thanks doc." he said in agreement.

"No pleasure, just doing my job." Dr. San Jose replied, "Makes sure to use the Heart of Mana properly." he advised.

Marcus nodded, "Of course." he replied.

 **bzzzttt...**

-12:30 PM, Training Facility-

Later at the Training Facility, we go inside a white room that is disclosed to everyone including the staff. In the middle of the room, we see Louie and Desmond, the Supreme God of Death sitting at one table.

"This is concerning... I can't believe someone kidnapped Miss Akamatsu and hurted Miss Fong." Louie said in concern,

"Did she die?'' Desmond asked bluntly.

Louie looks at him disapprovingly, "No... Miss Fong is still breathing." he replied.

Desmond snaps his fingers, "Damn!" he exclaimed in disappointment before letting out a shrug, "Anyway... all we can do for now is to pray for Miss Akamatsu's safety." he said.

"Aren't you worried?" Louie asked.

"About what?" Desmond asked back.

"You know... the promise that you made with that Linc boy. The chain pierced on your chest...if anything happened to his friends, that thing will crush your heart." Louie pointed out.

Desmond let's out a chuckle, "True, true." he replied, "Despite being Gods, we are not immune to deaths. Just go ask Dolph and Floyd." he said earning a chuckle from Louie, "True that I made a promise to young Linc but the problem is..." he said as he opens his coat revealing that nothing was inside but bones, "I have no heart." he revealed.

"And organs." Louie added with a grin.

Desmond closed his coat, "Shut up, you mongrel." he snapped as he brought out a lantern with a bluish-green flames inside, "Now... this is where my life force is. If the flames dies out, then that means I died." he explained, "However... despite that, I'm still keeping my promise to young Linc. If something happens to Miss Akamatsu, then I will take my own life." he declared, "At the same time, I'll be passing my powers and role as the Supreme God of Death towards a worthy person." he added.

"Which is?" Louie asked.

"My nephew, Death the Kid." Desmond replied.

Louie nodded in agreement, "A worthy successor indeed." he replied.

"How about you?" Desmond asked with narrowed eyes, "If I remember correctly, you don't have much time left." he pointed out, "Have you found a successor yet?'' he asked.

Louie smiled back, "I do." he replied as he brought a picture, "She will be my successor.'' he claimed.

Desmond then looks at a picture, it was a picture of Rarity, "Hmm... she seems nice.'' he commented, "May I ask why you chose her?" he asked.

"Well... as the Supreme God of Generosity, I had to choose a worthy successor." Louie stated, "And I never seen such a generous person such as this girl. So I decided to have her as my successor." he said.

"Have you met her yet?'' Desmond asked.

Louie shook his head, "Nope. Not yet. But I do plan in meeting her soon." he replied.

Desmond let's out a sigh, "If you say so." he said.

The two were silent for a minute when Louie spoke, "Hey Desmond." he called getting his attention, "Let's have a game.'' he suggested.

"A game?'' Desmond asked.

Louie nodded, "It's a simple game with a very simple rule... we wait which of the two if us dies first." he claimed.

Desmond gave him a glare, "You..." he growled, "... don't you threat our lives like a game." he chastised angrily.

Louie solemnly nodded, "I know... I understand... but..." he says before giving Desmond a solemn smile, "... I want the two of us have one last game... before I die." he admitted.

 **bzzztttt...**

-Week 4, Day 6-

-8:00 AM, Neo-City, Training Facility-

The next day at the Training Facility, we go inside the meeting room where the entire Bullet Kingdom members and honorary members along with Rainbow Dash are gathered around.

"I can't believe that Law would do something like that!" Rainbow exclaimed.

"I'm just glad that he took the heart of the Mega-Baboon instead of my real heart." Marcus stated.

"I just don't get it." Rex Salazar, "Why would he try and steal your heart? You didn't even do anything to offend him, right?'' he asked, "So, why the sudden uncalled animosity?'' he asked in confusion.

Marcus thought about it, "I think we know the answer..." he muttered as he turns to Rainbow Dash, "... I think it's to prevent you from joining them in fighting the Titans." he stated.

"What? I understand if they don't want me to join them yet! So, why?" Rainbow asked in confusion.

"I don't know... either he wants to keep my heart as a hostage or..." Marcus deducted as he hung his head down, "... he wants to punish me if you ever join them against fighting the Titans." he pointed out solemnly.

Rainbow's eyes widen, "I can't believe it... I can't believe he would do this... for that?'' she pointed out, "My God! Is he even thinking right?!" she exclaimed in anger, "I admit... I will not hesitate twice in joining them in fighting those but I understand that they don't want me to join so I won't get distracted from my training. I decided to have faith in my team, my friends that they WILL succeed in beating them? So, why do something like this? Why?" she asked in disbelief and confusion, "Marcus may admitted that he would let me go, so I can join them in fighting the Titans but he clarified that he don't make the rules!" she stated.

"R-Rainbow?" Jesse called out in surprise.

"I decided not to join them in battling against the Titans because President Mario told me to have faith in my friends! So I did! I decided to put my faith in them, I decided to abide the rules and stay back! So why this?!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, "Why Law had to do such a thing? Is it really necessary? What good does it do? I mean... Marcus has nothing to do "if" I ever suddenly appear next to them ready to fight the Titans! It's will be my own volition, it's my own stubbornness! So why Marcus had to take the fall for something I did?! Why Marcus' life has to be threaten because of my decisions? It's going to be my fault, right? So why Marcus had to suffer?!" she cried in disbelief.

"Rainbow-san... calm down, we understand..." Yoshika Miyafuji tried to reasoned with her but was interrupted.

"Picture this! What if someone didn't stop me from joining them for battle? What if Law actually stole Marcus' REAL heart? What if because of that... Marcus' life was forfeited? Wouldn't that mean that it's my fault that he died? Because of my stubbornness and recklessness is the reason why he died? It's going to be my fault right? It's going to be my fault... that someone died because of my actions! Someone died because of my actions!" Rainbow cried as tears began to fall in her face, "Then even if I train so hard to control myself from hurting anyone... someone will still die because of my actions... does Law even thinking of what I would feel if ever those happens? It's going to be my fault, right?... that I got distracted from training, disappointed my friends and that someone died because of my actions..." she cried as she fell to her knees, "I don't want that...'' he cried, "... if that ever happens... then what good I am?" she sobbed, "Does Law doesn't trust me that I can hold myself back? Does he thinks that I didn't learn anything at all? Why? Why? Why would he do something like this? Why someone has to suffer because of me? Why?" she cried.

Everyone can only watch Rainbow cry and they can't help but sympathize with her, Jesse can help but stare at her in shock.

Marcus kneels down next to her and pulls her in a tight embrace, "I... I don't know what to say, Rainbow..." he admitted, "... but... don't take this all out on him, I'm pretty sure that Law is just worried about you.'' he reasoned.

"But... but why... why does he have to do that?" Rainbow sobbed.

"It's all for your sake... I guess." Marcus replied, "Look... I'm shock but not upset, Law just did what he thinks it's right, I won't hold it against him if he wants to blame me if you ever suddenly appears fighting alongside with them in battling the Titans." he stated with a smile, "Look... don't ever blame yourself if I ever die because if ever you fought alongside with them... because I won't hold it against you, your just doing the right thing, you want to help your friends because that's what true friends do... they help each other, and I understand that." he stated, "But I also understand Law's tried to do... it's all for your sake. And if he blames me and wanted me to suffer... then that's just fine because I understand.'' he said with a smile.

"Marcus..." Rainbow muttered as she wipes her face with her arms.

The two then stood up as Marcus turns to everyone, "I think we should hold off the meeting for an hour, I think Rainbow needs to unwind first." he stated.

"Sure... go ahead." Ichigo Kurosaki replied.

And with that, Marcus and Rainbow left the room as Jesse turns to everyone, "I never seen Rainbow breaks down like that." he pointed out, "And I mean... ever." he added.

"No kidding..." Jake Long replied, "... guess the mere thought of someone dying because of her, frightens her.'' he stated, "And add the fact, that Marcus is the person Rainbow holds an affections with... so can you blame her." he added.

"And... is Marcus serious?" Jesse asked, "He rather take the blame for something he has no control off?" he pointed out in concern.

"Yeah... he will." Eddy Skipper McGee replied with a solemn tone, "That's just... a testament how little Marcus values himself... or his own life." he said clenching his fist.

Jesse narrowed his eyes, "I need to take a call." he said before walking out the room.

Eddy turns to everyone, "So... what should we do for the time being?" he asked.

"Let's play Slap-Happy-Hands." Edwin "Ed" Horace Williams suggested with a big smile.

Everyone stares at him weird, "Way to ruin the mood, Ed.'' Danny Fenton grumbled in annoyance.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	74. Another Chapter with More Talking

-Week 4, Day 6-

-8:30 AM, Neo-City, Training Facility-

We later see Marcus the Kane and Rainbow Dash sitting under the Sakura Tree as the latter calms herself down after her earlier outburst, the miserable lad can only pats her shoulders in comfort.

"So... doing better?" Marcus asked.

Rainbow Dash took a deep breath, "I'm doing fine... I just can't believe that Law did such a thing.'' she stated, "I'm just glad that he stole the wrong heart.'' he admitted.

"Just don't get it in to you." Marcus replied, "Though... I'm really surprised that you ended up crying like that. For all I know, you're a very tough girl." he admitted.

Rainbow let's out a chuckle, "Well... like they say "Even Big Girls Can Shed Tears"." she admitted, "And I guess... the thought of someone dying because of me... scares me." she said.

Marcus nodded, "I understand." he replied. The two stayed in silence for a few minutes until Marcus spoke, "Hey, Rainbow?" he called getting her attention, "Thanks for standing up for me... I know Law is your teammate and you should understand him better, but still... you stood up for me and I really appreciate it." he admitted, "Thanks... I never knew you care for me that much." he said with a smile.

Rainbow's face flustered but smiled nonetheless, "Of course... we're friends." she replied.

Marcus crosses his arms, "But I'm glad that Law took the wrong heart. I really need it for today's mission in case of the inevitable." he stated.

"Are you seriously thinking that someone might die in this battle?" Rainbow asked in concern.

Marcus let's out a sigh, "Of course not... but with this line of work, things like that are inevitable." he stated earning a nod from Rainbow Dash, "It's better to be prepared than nothing." he claimed as he grips his left chest.

"I see." Rainbow muttered, "How many Heart of Mana did it generated?" she asked.

"According to Dr. San Juan, my heart generated six to seven Heart of Mana. It's a small number but it's better than nothing." Marcus replied.

"I wonder how many Heart of Mana my heart generated so far." Rainbow wondered out loud.

"You're not gonna need it?" Marcus asked.

Rainbow shook her head, "I'll save it for later." she replied, "I'm not in a rush to use it." she stated as Marcus nodded in understanding.

"You _Errors_ never fail to impress me." a familiar voice to Rainbow spoke.

"You're not going to dissect them if you're that interested, right?" a nervous and another familiar voice to Rainbow spoke.

Rainbow turns to her right to see two girls that looks like Korra and Twilight Sparkle standing next to them, "What the?! Korra? Twilight? What are you doing here?!" she asked in surprise.

Korra(?) and Twilight(?) looks at each other, "I see..." Twilight(?) spoke, "I think you're mistaken here.'' she claimed.

"What are you talking about? What are you two doing here? Why is Korra dresses-up like Wonder Woman and Twilight, why your hair is a mess?" Rainbow asked in confusion.

"Rainbow." Marcus called getting her attention, "They're not the same person you know." he pointed out.

"What?!" Rainbow exclaimed in shock.

Twilight(?) let's out a cough, "As Master Marcus stated... we're different from the ones you know.'' she claimed, "Before anything else, I am Midnight Sparkle and the second head of the Science and Research Department. I am Twilight Sparkles' counterpart from Neo-Earth 15." she introduced herself.

"What's up!?" Korra(?) greeted with a mock salute, "I am Wonder Korra and I'm a Solo Hero. The Avatar Korra's counterpart from Prime Earth." she introduced herself.

 **Second Head of the Science and Research Department**

 **Midnight Sparkle**

Midnight is a young girl with a pale, light-grayish mulberry skin tone, a waist-length messy sapphire blue hair with violet & brilliant rose streaks, and has moderate violet eyes. She is currently wearing a lab coat over a light-blue turtleneck shirt, black pants with black belt, white slippers and wears black-thick glasses.

 **Solo Hero**

 **Wonder Korra**

Korra is a tall young woman with a brownish skin tone, a brown hair tied in a high-ponytail with two locks dangling on each side of her head, and has blue eyes. She is currently wearing a red & blue Patriotic leotard with yellow breastplate and belt, silver bracelets, red boots and a yellow tiara with a star design.

Rainbow can stare at the two in shock, "W-what? H-h-h-how?" she stammered.

"Calmese, Rainbow Dash!" Marcus exclaimed, "Midnight, por favor, explícale las cosas." he called.

Midnight then tips her glasses with her middle finger, "I see... looks like you're in shock of seeing a different version of your friends." she claimed, "You see... in the multiverse lies not only different universe and worlds but a sheer number of realities and parallel worlds." she explained with a mad grin, "The multiverse is filled with millions and millions of possibilities! So, there a possibility that each person from different worlds has their own counterparts!" she stated with a twisted face of excitement.

"Cool it, Midnight." Wonder Korra called, "You getting mad from explaining things.'' she pointed out.

Rainbow then shook her head, "Okay... I was aware that Twilight had a pony counterpart and so am I, but it never crosses my mind that Twilight has another counterpart out there... who is named after her demon form." she stated.

"Oi." Midnight called, "I take offense on that.'' she replied with her arms crossed.

"Uhh... sorry." Rainbow Dash replied, "But... how does the this, realities and parallel world works?'' she asked.

Midnight shrugs her shoulders, "It varies." she replied.

"It's like the time you met different versions of Link, those two Dantes, and of course, your pony counterparts." Marcus pointed out.

"Anyway...'' Midnight spoke as she walks towards Rainbow with a manic smirk, "I've been wanting to experiment an _Error_!" she admitted, "Would you like to volunteer for me?" she asked, "I promise... it won't hurt a thing." she claimed making the multi-color haired girl nervous.

Luckily for her, Marcus placed a finger on Midnight's forehead before pushing her away, "Why don't you... go and perform an experiment towards Jaune Arc." he exclaimed, "And Rainbow is coming with us in our mission today, so don't bother asking again.'' he chastised as Midnight shrugs in response.

"Oh right!" Wonder Korra chimed, "You're team is going to face the Summoner and her cronies today in the Junkyard Planet!" she exclaimed, "Well, I wish you guys the best of luck.'' she said with a smile.

"And try not to die." Midnight quipped, "I would hate it if the both of you died before I could perform an experiment on you." she claimed with a manic grin.

Marcus facefaulted while Rainbow grimaced, "Thanks... your concerns are very much appreciated." the miserable grumbled in annoyance.

And with that, Marcus and Rainbow walks away from them while Midnight and Wonder Korra walks towards a different direction.

"I don't like that version of Sparkle." Rainbow admitted. She still finds it weird that an insaner-looking Twilight exist.

"Welcome to the club." Marcus replied.

"By the way, how many of my friends has a counterpart here?'' Rainbow asked, "And how come you never told us about this? And how come we just meet them now?'' she added in question.

"Sorry for not telling you soon, it must have slipped off our minds since were kinda focused with training and work." Marcus stated as Rainbow nodded in understanding, "As for why you haven't met them before, Wonder Korra has been in several missions lately while Midnight has been doing a lot of expedition. I guess, they both finished their respective tasks." he stated.

"What about my first question?'' Rainbow reminded.

"Excluding Midnight, Wonder Korra and of course, Lucy Ashley, there are five more of your friends that has a counterpart here." Marcus replied, "Those are Usopp, Luffy, Erza, Gray and Izuku." he counted, "Thought... the last one isn't a member of the Coalition but he attends a school here in Neo-City." he claimed, "We also had a Hinata Hyuuga counterpart here.'' he added.

"Woah..." Rainbow said in awe, "How big is the multiverse is?" she wondered out loud, "I mean... you and I can have thousands of counterparts out there!" she exclaimed.

"I remember Gingka telling me that he met another version of me from another world... a nerdy version of me wearing glasses... with a freckled face." Marcus mused when he remembers something, "You know... I heard rumors but I don't know how much of this is true but..." he trails, "... it seems that New-New York's Heroes Coalition has your counterpart working with them.'' he claimed.

This taken Rainbow aback, "What? Really?" she asked in shock.

Marcus shrugs his shoulders, "It's just rumors, so I don't exactly know if it's true or not.'' he admitted, _"Also... from what I heard... this Rainbow Dash isn't particularly... friendly."_ he thought.

 **bzzzttt...**

-8:45 AM-

Back in the meeting room, we see the remaining members of the Bullet Kingdom doing various activities as they wait for Marcus and Rainbow to return. Eddy Skipper McGee and Edwin "Ed" Horace Williams was... playing slap-happy-hands.

"When is Marcus and rainbow-hair coming back?" Eddy grumbled in question, "My hands are already fucking red from Ed's slapping." he exclaimed in annoyance.

"Isn't the purpose of the fucking game?" Jake Long pointed out with a grin.

Jesse Reynolds then enters the room, "Just had a call with David." he said as he turns to Eddy, "So, Eddy...'' he called getting the ex-scam artist's attention, "You seem feeling better." he pointed out.

"What?" Eddy asked in confusion.

"I mean, Gajeel did beat you easily after you tried to stop them from leaving that night." Jesse said.

Eddy looks at everyone in confusion before staring at him weird, "Dude... what the fuck are you talking about?'' he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Jesse raised also an eyebrow, "Uhh... is getting beat-up by Gajeel that embarrassing that your pretending to not know about it?'' he asked indecorously.

"Seriously?! I had no idea what you're talking about?!" Eddy exclaimed, "I was busy back in our room counting money from our dragondogs business when they left that night.'' he stated.

Pannooki Zarrya nodded, "It's true! He was with us the whole the time, when Zoro and the others left." she claimed.

"You can ask our roommate Mandy as well. Eddy never left our room until we finished counting the money before we decided to go to call it a night." the Amazing Mumbo added his cents.

"And why would I stop them from leaving? I'm not their boss and I'm definitely in no position to stop them from leaving. If they wanna help their team in fighting some super evil big head, then who am I to stop them! I'm still young and yet to mature but I understand their duties. We had our responsibilities, they have their own their responsibilities. I'm immature that's for sure, but I won't whine or cry or wail if they wanna leave to help their team. They want to do their responsibilities as heroes and that's why I had a lot of respect for them, and I can't wait for the news to break out that they kicked those Titans' butts!" Eddy stated with a smile.

Jesse stares at Eddy for a minute and realized every sincere words that he just said, "I see...'' he muttered, "... then... if that wasn't you back then... then who was the person who tried to stop Zoro and the others from leaving?'' he asked in confusion.

Everyone looks at each other as Vaas Montenegro, "What does Eddy look like that night?'' he asked.

"He was wearing a yellow t-shirt, blue pants and red shoes." Jesse replied.

"Eddy was wearing a black top and his polka-dotted boxer that night." Panooki stated.

"He also uses the Fingerbang move." Jesse added.

"Any fire users can easily do that move." Eddy scoffed, "I just copy that move from a video game." he admitted.

"Could it be someone disguising him or herself as Eddy, so he or she can stop Zoro and the others from leaving?" Akane Isshiki pointed out.

"The closes person we know who could do that is Kafuu." Randy Cunningham claimed, "He can transform himself into anyone and he knows a lot of flamed-based attacks." he stated.

Yoshika Miyafuji shook her head, "That won't be the case. Kafuu is currently back in Alola to visit his family, he was already gone before Zoro and the others left." she explained.

"Then... who was it?" Jesse asked in confusion.

Everyone went quiet for a few minutes when Rex Salazar realized something, "Wait a minute!" he exclaimed, "Could it be...'' he muttered.

"What?" Aoi Futaba asked.

"Could it be the person that Jesse and Zoro's group that they met that night... is the Mystery _Blessed_?!" Rex stated making everyone gasped.

"Of course!" Needles Kane exclaimed.

"Why didn't I think of that?!" Jake Long moaned.

"That asshole is the only person who is capable for doing something like this?!" Eddy shouted in irritation.

"What are you guys talking about?" Jesse asked in confusion.

"The Mystery _Blessed_ is well... mysterious." Rex replied, "He or she has the ability of copying any sort of abilities from others! They had this weird habit of fighting someone and purposely lose, so they can copy their abilities." he stated.

"They must have used Kafuu's shapeshifting ability to turn themselves into Eddy." XY Girl pointed out.

"If that's so... for what purpose?" Jesse asked when his eyes widen in realization, "... oh... to copy Zoro and the other's abilities!" he exclaimed earning a nod from everyone.

"By now... he or she is probably testing out the new abilities they copied from Zoro's group." Eddy grumbled.

"How... how does they copy someone's ability?'' Jesse asked.

Yoshika shook her head, "That we don't know. We never met the Mystery _Blessed_ before." she replied.

"Some of us thinks that he does not exist but the staffs confirmed the existence of this _Blessed_." Ed stated.

"I was there when Zoro and the others left." Jesse pointed out, "Does that mean they copied my ability as well?'' he asked.

"There's a possibility but we can't be too sure." Rex replied.

Marcus and Rainbow then enters the room, "Hey guys.'' the former greeted.

"Finally!" Eddy exclaimed throwing his hands in the air, "You two are back!" he said.

"Are you doing well, Rainbow Dash?" Yoshika asked in concern.

Rainbow Dash rubs the back of her sheepishly, "Yeah... really sorry that you guys had to see me like that." she replied.

"It's fine. But are you sure that you want to join us?'' Yoshika asked.

"I'm sure. I need to test out what I learned so far, and I need the experience for that and this a good chance to see it.'' she claimed.

Yoshika nodded, "If you say so." she replied.

Eddward "Edd, Double D" Marion Vincent and Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke enters the meeting room, "Looks like everyone is here." Double D stated.

Jesse raised his hands, "I'm just here to see things." he clarified.

"Well... you're welcome to stay and listen." Minna replied as Jesse nodded.

Double D turns to everyone, "Well then... let's get this mission briefing started.'' he declared.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile at the same time, we go to a concealed location somewhere inside the Training Facility. Inside a dark room illuminated by a light of a single, we then a silhouette of person testing out some abilities.

The person first did was to produce several arms from his/her body. He/she then retracted the arms before facing sideways as he blows out a tornado-shaped metal-based Dragon's Roar. Then he/she materialized three swords and began to do several swings and slashes, he/she then crosses the two swords across his/her chest and places the blade in his/her mouth horizontally behind them. He/she then approaches a post and cuts through by swinging the swords across it, resulting in a descending diagonal-crossing slash from both swords while the mouth blade performs a horizontal cut as the post crumbling into pieces.

The swords then disappeared as the mysterious individual let's out a chuckle, "Hehehe... perfect.'' he/she claimed, "I'm so lucky that I managed to copy their abilities before they left.'' he/she mused, "I had still a long way to go but I'm very confident that my goal to become the Perfect _Blessed_ will come into fruition." he/she claimed with a diabolical grin.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	75. A Very Short Chapter

Meanwhile in the Training Facility from Neo-City, we see Eddward "Edd, Double D" Marion Smith enters his office and got on his phone and dials a certain number before placing it on his ear, "Hello.'' he called.

"Hello? Wait a minute! Mister Eddward?!" the voice of Kokichi Oma called back in surprise, "How? How you managed to contact me? I disabled the tracking tech and the locators?" he exclaimed.

"Yes. Yes, you did." Double D replied, "We can't locate nor track your positions right now but that doesn't mean that we can't get in touch with you. We just simply called you through your phones since it's not part our tracking system." he explained.

"Geh! I forgot about that." Kokichi replied, "So... what are you gonna do now? Stop us?.'' he claimed.

Double D shook his head, "Well... as much as I hate that you guys went out without permission, you have justifiable reasons why you need to go." he replied.

"Wait... you're not stopping us?'' Kokichi asked in suprise.

"But we already figured out that you and the others are going to rescue Miss Akamatsu. And President Mario believes it's reasonable that you guys will go out there and save her. She's your friend and she's very important to you, so letting you guys go and save her is all right. Because you're doing the right thing.'' he stated with a smile.

"But... but we just left... won't that make us traitors?" Kokichi pointed out.

"Where in the world did you get that conclusion?'' Double D asked, "Why would we brand you traitors when you're reason is saving a friend?! You and the rest of the V3 cast are part of our family here and we will never, ever think of you as traitors." he pointed out, "Traitors can be only branded when you did a horrid betrayal or a treason. Leaving without permission to save Miss Akamatsu will never be considered a betrayal." he explained.

"I see... well... thanks for understanding.'' Kokichi replied.

"Before anything else... once, Miss Akamatsu was saved. All of you should return here, we did after all, made an agreement with Mister Reynolds that we'll let you all join the Brave Adventurers until you finished your training. However... this is also a good chance for all you to reunite with Mister Saihara and the others, so once Miss Akamatsu is saved, take your time in reuniting with them before coming back here." Double D reminded.

"I see... thank you very much." Kokichi replied.

"By the way, we also decided to pay the shuttle you guys hijacked." Double D mused.

"Geh... sorry about that." Kokichi said,

"No worries... now, please be careful and I pray for Miss Akamatsu's safety and your success." Double D said.

"Thanks." Kokichi replied before hanging up.

Double D then looks towards the window, "Godspeed." he muttered.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	76. Chapter 76

Life as a police officer was never easy. It's stressful, it's vexing and most of all, scary. There are multiple times that I almost lost my life, getting shot in the shoulders and getting shot on the leg. Going to work everyday knowing that you can die anytime scares me and stress me to no end. Even though I watch a lot of shows, cartoons and play video games, it didn't help much to relieve stress. Until I discovered FanFiction, a site where I can write stories, granted I was already writing stories and drawing comics when I was kid using notebooks and various sketchpads but I haven't done that once I became an adult and then I learned about FanFiction. I had so much reading a lot of fanmade stories written by different authors, from action, adventures to slice of life, from anime to video games, this site has limitless reads that I enjoyed reading.

But the one the caught my attention the most was Jexi the Hunter's Dimensional Heroes. The idea of different heroes from different medias fascinates and it also introduces me to awesome OCs like Jexi and Amadeus Flux. Then came Hope the Victor and David Ishihara, they brought more excitement to the already fun and action-packed stories especially Hope.

I was fascinated by their stories that I decided to write stories of my own that is based from Jexi's Dimensional Heroes, I ask for his first permission first and he agreed, and that where I start my journey in writing stories and I came up with the Heroes Coalition. Like I said before, I based my stories the Dimensional Heroes, then I came up with the idea of deconstructing the "going from one world to another" trope by turning my stories into something different. The Dimensional Heroes are free to explore the universe, the Heroes Coalition is like a business or guild, you get missions, you go to missions, you come back, you get paid, it's kinda like WWE but instead of wrestlers you get heroes. And like wrestlers who gets trained, people who joined the Coalition also gets trained.

But not all of my stories are about adventures and fighting, I also enjoy writing comedic scenes, romantic scenes and other over-the-top ridiculous plots. I also plan on getting the story into a much more darker territory while pulling some heartwarming and tearjerker moments.

However, the obvious problem in writing a story with multiple characters is balancing their appearance which is really hard, so keeping track with every characters are needed. Another thing is the character's development, granted with this many characters, focusing on one character's development will lead the rest getting the back seat. So I decided to follow Hideaki Sorachi's example, the creator of the Gintama manga, his manga contains a lot of characters, most of them are one-off appearance yet they get same spotlight as the main cast, heck, even a homeless guy and Santa Claus get's their own development, so I plan to do the same thing. Most of Sorachi's characters comes off as goofballs and good for nothings but kind-hearted and inspirational, and let's not forget how serious they get in battles, I want the characters in my fics to be like that too. someonestuped even advised me to have fun tweaking some of the character's personalities by adding some traits they don't have in canon and I enjoy doing that.

This is the reason why a lot of characters in my fics acts dumb and ridiculous at times.

A character's development shouldn't be rushed, you had to do it one by one, either by one to two chapters or an entire arc, you had to do it in a slow phase or else it'll be messy.

I was also given advised that if you want to ask to use someone's OCs, you had to ask permissions. If you wanna add an idea for author's stories, you PM them and talk things out.

It's been a year since I joined FanFiction and I never had such fun in my life.

Then something happened this week...

It seems that I upset both Jexi and David. I know it did a lot of mistakes like that one time where I wrote something I shouldn't have and Jexi called me out for it and I realized I made a big mistake. From there on, I had been careful of what I write, I check Jexi's new chapters before I write, I ask for their permissions and advice before I write, so I won't repeat the same mistake again. But this time around... I was wondering what I did wrong. Suddenly, Jexi wrote something in his stories that feature some of his characters stealing a heart from an OC of mine and another character of him attacking another character from mine. Despite the hostility to the characters in my story, I didn't mind at first until I realized that I needed the heart for the next story, so I decided to capitalize the recent events to make sure it wonder hinder the progress of my next story.

Jexi then calls out to me again and saying all I was doing is changing up the story to make it so things that were development never happened. Just twisting the story because I can't take how others try to help. Then he apologized when he read a certain chapter but I don't blame him. I also explained about my other character's development and he understood.

I thought everything was okay from there. Then it happens again...

Jexi wrote that one of his character stole another heart, this time from an important figure from the Coalition(I can only think of two characters and one of them is based from my late father). This led me to confusion but I decided to let it go for now and press on with my stories.

Then yesterday, David wrote a chapter about a group of characters leaving the Coalition to save a friend. It was fine at first until one character said ''that they'll be considered traitors", that offended me a little so I decided to write a short chapter where one of my character calling them while clarifying that they understood their decision to save their friend and does not brand them as traitors.

The this morning I got a message from David, Jexi and another guy calling out to me. I'm going to write down everything they said to me.

David says _"The message was already clear that the V3 cast...have no intention of going back. And yet you still pull that stunt as if they still have a chance to back out."_ \- I never full understood this at first until he told me but if he wants the V3 cast to join his stories, at least let me write a chapter where everyone can give them a proper send off since they're part of their family.

David says again _"You speak that they are free to make their decisions, and yet you order them to return once they rescued Kaede. Make sense of this hypocrisy if you dare even try!"_ \- as stated from above now I fully understood, I just want them to come back to give them a proper send off. There's no hypocrisy there!

David says again " _Besides, you focused so much on Rainbow's development that you didn't bother to delve into anyone else's abilities. They were basically just taking up space."_ \- Of course, I'm focusing on Rainbow's development first before I do anything else. I already plan on sending her back to Jexi's team, three chapters after the Haunting Grounds Warfare. Truth to be told, when I wrote the chapter where Rainbow's father offers her to train in the Coalition, I decided to let Rainbow think about it because I know Jexi needs her for Kingdom Hearts. In fact, after writing that chapter I didn't ask Jexi to borrow her yet and to begin with, I planned on asking of borrowing her after the Kingdom Heart 3 story, so I didn't ask Jexi yet and despite Kingdom Hearts 3 seems far away, I was willing to wait but I never expected for Jexi to lend her so soon. I was also planning to give each V3 cast a chapter for their own character developments one by one, making their resolves and exploiting more of there personalities, I was finishing Rainbow's first before I turn my attention to them.

And another guy said _"He's right you know. You should think about this. I read the Chronicles and yet I didn't find any mention of the V3 cast's abilities."_ \- that's because I thought David his own ideas of their stories. Since he wants v3 to join them, I didn't bother writing their abilities because if I write something them an ability that contradicts what David and Jexi wanted, I'll be in trouble.

And David says _"When will you open your eyes, Marcus? You have so many characters in your series with so little development between them that it's all cluttered with no direction to go to. Trust me. This is for the best. If development means so little to you that you don't appreciate what we're doing, then there's no point in reasoning with you any further."_ \- Yes. I have so many characters in my series with little development and I did that on purpose but I stated before, balancing every characters is very hard, even more so if I tried to do a character development on each character at the same time. So, I'm doing it one by one, little by little, from a small glimpse to a full, either on one to two chapters or an entire arc. Character development means all to me! All the readers need to do is wait and see of what's going to happen to this characters.

And this asshole said, _"He's got a point you know. All that we see from the characters is doing stuff that is not part of character development. So, you better put in the next chapters in your stories your characters having character development or else we will be disapointed. You seriously should start opening your eyes!"_ \- I'm going to repeat everything I wrote from above, _"Yes. I have so many characters in my series with little development and I did that on purpose but I stated before, balancing every characters is very hard, even more so if I tried to do a character development on each character at the same time. So, I'm doing it one by one, little by little, from a small glimpse to a full, either on one to two chapters or an entire arc. Character development means all to me! All the readers need to do is wait and see of what's going to happen to this characters."_ And what's wrong with the characters doing stuff, sure it's not part of their character development but does it hurt for this characters to have a fun conversation with on another, doing night exploration, or selling hotdogs made from dragons, there's nothing wrong with that. If you're getting disappointed then don't read, just leave it to the people who enjoys reading my stories! I should start opening my eyes? You should start using your brain!

Then Jexi says, _"I'm afraid I have to agree with David and ...whoever the other guys real name is. If you don't start delving into other characters and take things we do more seriously instead of turning them like they never happened, I will be taking back Rainbow and Jesse after your current story."_ \- Like I stated from above, not all of my stories are about adventures and fighting, I enjoy writing comedic scenes and fun stuffs while delving into genres as well such as drama, romance and horror. There will be time and place for fun and laughs and there will be a time and place for serious moments, all of this were influenced from the Gintama anime and manga, where comedy is prominently featured and whenever a serious moment occurs, it was majestic and I plan to do the same thing. And what do you mean by "turning them like it never happened"? If you're talking about that Law stealing Marcus' heart or Gajeel beating up Eddy, it DID happened, it was mentioned in the recent chapters, I just change things so it won't derailed the progress of my stories. To be honest, the Heart of Mana was supposed to be introduced in the middle of the Haunting Grounds Warframe but due to Law stealing Marcus' heart, I had to introduced the Heart of Mana earlier so it won't hinder the story's current process.

Then David says, _"Seriously, Marcus. You had one job!"_ \- I don't write fanfics as a job! I write fanfics for fun!

Then this asshole says, _"Yeah Marcus. YOU HAD ONE JOB!"_ \- I had a job! I'm a Police Officer!

Then David says, _"But we're being real here, Marcus. Do Jexi and I have to do everything by ourselves?"_ \- What's that suppose to mean? What do you want me to do? Obviously, you can do anything by yourselves since it's your stories! Do you want me to write a plot where I had no idea of what's gonna happen which then contradicts, hinder nor ruin the progress of your stories! Do I need someone to write my own stories when I could do it my own? I just write my own stories, goddammit!

You know what... I don't understand you guy's problems anymore. You said I can't be reasoned when all you did was confuse me. I'm already stressed from work and then this.

I'm stressed, I'm confused, I can't think straight for a bit, I'm anxious and I'm depressed. I don't know what to do anymore.

But you know what... as I write this shit, I've been doing a lot of thinking, and I came up with a very, very selfish decision, I know they will never forgive me because of this but that's fine because I won't be able to bother them anymore with their own stories.

I decided... to restart my stories from the very start! From Camp Chaos to Haunting Grounds Warfare! This time around... it's not based in the Dimensional Heroes storyline settings but a completely different universe where anything I write won't hinder, ruin or destroy the progress of other author's stories. I'm going to back track every fics I wrote and edit things and change a few stuffs.

It will be a long road but it's a good way to start things from a scratch.

I'm going to tell that this will completely upsets Jexi, Hope and David but it has to be done, I don't want to cause trouble anymore for them. So I'm sorry for being selfish, I'm sorry for being unreasonable, I'm sorry for not opening my eyes, I'm sorry for borrowing Rainbow Dash, I'm sorry that you guys don't like the way I write my stories, I'm sorry for the slow character developments and I'm sorry for having fun in writing my stories. You can take Rainbow Dash and Jesse back, you can also delete all of the pages I created at the Dimensional Heroes wikia and delete the entire existence of the Heroes Coalitions in your stories.

And at the same time, I'd like to thank everyone who reads my stories. Thank you someonestuped, despite not reviewing, favoriting and following most of my fics, you always PMing me, giving me ideas and advice that helps me developing my stories and after we met in person, I finally see how much of an amazing person you are. Aurabolter, like someonestuped, you don't review, favorite or follow my fics, but you're always there giving me ideas, suggestions and even lending me some of your OCs, I really appreciate all the help you gave me and I look forward for more. Jason2108, I know you only read a couple of my stories but I still appreciate it. damnlastwords, you're like a brother to me and will always appreciate the support you had for my stories, and thank you for lending me some of your OCs, like I said before I'll treat them nicely. 89.9 Hoodz! You're still new but I knew you've been lingering around the FanFiction review sections for quite some time, I really appreciate the support and I hope you continue on supporting me. Revekk, you pop out on the review section from time to time and I really appreciate all of the OCs you presented to me, Gill and Gelman being my favorites, I promise once I'm done with everything all of your OCs will make an appearance. I also like to thank that annoying Guest reviewer that always claimed about the end of the world, you're annoying but I love you. And lastly, XY Kid, thank you for supporting my stories from the very start, you've been always there every time I had a new chapter and while some of your reviews can be harsh at times, I know your doing that to make sure I write things better, your harsh criticisms has help me in a lot of ways and I really thank you for that, and I hope you continue on supporting me.

And I'd like to thank Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin, even though you're completely pissed off me right now. But I still want to thank all of you for giving me the inspiration and motivation to write stories of my own. And once I restarted my fics, I'm crediting all three of you as my inspirations and influence because that's how much I respect all of you.

Once again... I thank everyone for supporting me and enjoying reading the stories that I wrote.

No matter what happens, I'll keep on going.

The Heroes Coalition stories will not stop!


End file.
